Descubrimientos
by Alexms
Summary: La historia de Severus Snape descubierta poco a poco por la persona que más lo detesta...
1. Puertas Magicas

Este es mi primer Fanfic, así que espero que sean comprensivos conmigo.  Gracias a Claudia de Snape por ayudarme a subir la historia, ojalá te guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowlin, pero he de decir que pienso que ya pertenecen a todos aquellos que nos sentimos fascinados por estos libros.****

*********************************************************************************************

**PUERTAS MÁGICAS**

Era una calurosa tarde de Julio, y en el desván del número 4 de Primet Drive el calor se estaba haciendo insoportable.  Aún así Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando el techo con aburrimiento, empezando a sentirse francamente hastiado.  Hastiado del calor, de su habitación, y de todo cuanto lo rodeaba.

Giró en su cama y pensó en visitar a la señora Figss. Pero no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa para que lo enviaran allí. Este verano no había sido como los otros.  Ahora que sabía que la señora Figgs sabía quién era él, sentía alegría de poder ir a su casa.  Claro, tenía que mostrar fastidio de parte de los Dursley, pero era fácil engañarlos.  La señora Figgs le preparaba panecillos y pastel de calabaza y le hablaba de su familia, de magos y costumbres y las tardes eran mucho más entretenidas.  Las cartas de sus amigos llegaban a su casa, y no había problema si quería leerlas tranquilamente acostado en el sofá. Pero no se sentía bien.  Aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que Sirius estuviera, estuviera… que se hubiera marchado.  

Prefería las tardes solitarias en su habitación, para recordar todo lo que había sucedido el año anterior.  Para los Dursley era preferible que no bajara y para él era más cómodo no tener que hacer un esfuerzo para mostrarse indiferente.  Sabía que debía permanecer en su casa si quería estar fuera de peligro, pero dentro de sí todo esto le parecía una tontería.  

La profecía era muy clara.  Harry moriría a manos de Voldemort o viceversa.  No había forma de escapar de esto.  Y retrasar el momento no tenía caso, al final sucedería, no importando lo que el profesor Dumbledor hiciera.

Estaba fastidiado de que todos lo protegieran y cuidaran.  No le importaba nada.  Ya no tenía a Siritus, no tenía a sus padres y estaba condenado a vivir con gente que lo aborrecía.  Le hubiera gustado enviar todo a paseo y que sucediera lo que tenía que suceder.

_"Tus amigos no lo permitirán"_.  Esa vocecilla en su cabeza era de lo más inoportuna.  Aunque no quisiera siempre le hablaba cuando menos se lo esperaba. _"Todos se preocupan por ti, no puedes defraudarlos"_.  "¿Y que si los defraudo? – pensó – "No tengo porque vivir para los demás.  Yo no elegí esta cicatriz.  No elegí que mataran a mis padres y no tengo obligación de responder por ello ante otros".  _"Ellos no te piden que respondas, sólo que te des cuenta que no es una guerra personal sino contra todo el mundo mágico"._

Harry se levantó, deseando que la voz se callara.  Empezó a caminar en círculos.  "Pero el ministerio de magia no quería aceptarlo, las personas no creían lo que decía, nadie escucho lo que el profesor Dumbledore decía.  Si no escuchan, yo no tengo porque preocuparme".  "_Pero te preocupa.  Sabes muy bien que si no se le detiene no importará nada.  Los que se opongan morirán, la orden no será suficiente para detenerlo, muchos morirán como Sirius, y sólo porque estas enfadado contra tu destino." _ ¡No es mi destino!  - gritó tan fuerte que despertó a su lechuza, quién dormía placidamente en su jaula – "_La profecía fue clara, lo único que tienes que hacer es prepararte.  Sabes que la resistencia final debe provenir de ti.  Puedes rechazarla, aceptarla o no hacer nada y esperar lo que venga.  Pero entonces todo lo que han hecho, la muerte de Sirius incluso, no habrá valido la pena"._

Harry se dejó caer en el suelo.  Esos pensamientos lo corroían por dentro desde hacía mucho.  Una parte de él se sentía molesto por esa profecía.  No entendía porque lo habían involucrado en todo esto. Esperaban que el resistiera, que el matara a Voldemort. Pero eso era imposible, Voldemort era mucho mejor mago que él.  Era inútil luchar porque no había escapatoria.  Pero la otra parte, la mayor, sabía que si ese era su destino no quedaba más que prepararse y aceptar su papel en esa guerra.  

Hubiera preferido encontrarse a miles de kilómetros y no tener preocupaciones, como Ron y Hermione que estaban felices con su familia sin tener que soportar ese peso.  _"Te equivocas, la familia de Ron esta en peligro constante, ellos ya tomaron una decisión.  Ron lleva el peso de perder a cualquiera en cualquier momento, incluso, ya perdió a un hermano.  Hermione tiene el peso de su sangre, de ser un objetivo para Voldemort y sus mortífagos, y de cualquiera que este de acuerdo con sus ideas.  Y ambos te seguirán a donde vayas, aunque sea a un duelo con el mismísimo Voldemort.  Ellos lo han arriesgado todo por ti.  ¿No puedes arriesgarlo todo por ellos? ¿Y Neville, Ginny, Luna?  ¿No merecen vivir felices? ¿No merecen vivir sin temor de que sus familias se vean rotas?  Neville perdió a sus padres.  Tu por lo menos tienes dulces recuerdos, sabes que te amaban.  El en cambio tiene que verlos en San Mungo, convertidos en extraños.  Todos tienen coraje Harry, todos desean justicia.  Y si tu eres quién debe darla, no debes renegar de ello"._

Era una lucha constante con su conciencia.  Sentía odio, rencor.  Pero el desaliento lo consumía a veces.  Deseó estar con sus amigos para sentirse mejor, o por lo menos, menos solo.  Se quedó viendo por la ventana y de repente reparó en que el cielo se había obscurecido.  No creyó que fuera tan tarde, pero al mirar el reloj, notó que aún no eran las cuatro.

Podría no se nada, pero las probabilidades de eso eran pocas.  Tomo su varita y bajo apresuradamente las escaleras y se topó con tía Petunía que lo miró con ojos asustados.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

- Nada.  - Escondió la varita en el bolsillo trasero del jeans, para que ella no la viera - Esta un poco oscuro, ¿no te parece? –  Tía Petunia miro a  la ventana como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

- ¿Oscuro?  Claro que no.  ¿Qué pretendes hacerme creer?

Harry siguió su mirada y se asombró.  Afuera brillaba el sol, hasta casi hacer que los ojos dolieran por el resplandor de la calle.

- Bueno, ahora que te dignaste bajar necesito que vayas a comprar leche.

- Eh. Yo.  Claro.  

Salió de la casa con un extrañó presentimiento.  Se suponía que no debía salir, pero no creía que pasara nada a plena luz del día.  La tienda se encontraba dos calles más abajo, y el camino era bastante transitado.  Sin embargo a medida que caminaba veía con frecuencia hacía atrás.  La sensación de que algo no marchaba bien iba creciendo.  Sacó su varita y camino más aprisa, sin importarle si alguien lo veía, pero la calle estaba desierta. Cuando llego a la esquina iba en franca carrera.  El cielo volvió a oscurecerse y Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo que sombras empezaban a surgir de los callejones.  La tienda se encontraba al finalizar la calle, pero no estaba seguro de poder llegar a tiempo.  Se detuvo y giró en redondo para enfrentarse a las sombras, pero no había nada.  Lentamente volvió la vista hacia la tienda para calcular el tiempo que le tomaría alcanzarla…

Un chorro de luz roja le pasó rozando el hombro y Harry no esperó más.  Se precipitó en su carrera, agachándose y zigzagueando, huyendo de los haces de luces que surgían de todos lados.  Pero no avanzó mucho.  Una luz le golpeó la pierna y calló estrepitosamente sobre unos botes de basura.  Se levantó con dificultad, intentando seguir, pero otra luz le golpeó la espalda y supo que estaba perdido.  Se giró, con la varita en alto para defenderse.  Un hombre con capucha se apareció frente a él.  Justo en el momento en que le lanzaba un hechizo, y antes que Harry pudiera hacer algo, sintió que lo tomaba por los hombros y lo halaba hacia atrás.  Todo se volvió negro y no supo nada más.

**********

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos lo primero que noto fue un fuerte dolor en la pierna.  Se incorporó y su costado también le dolió.  Se encontró acostado en una cama que no era la suya.  La habitación le era desconocida.  Había una gran ventana a su derecha, y la cama parecía antigua.  Tenía doseles en la parte superior, como en su dormitorio de Howarts, pero definitivamente no se encontraba allí.   Las paredes no tenían ningún retrato, pero había una chimenea.  Encima había piezas de ajedrez y algunas botellas.  Un gran armario dominaba la pared de la izquierda.  Había cómodas en ambos lados de la cama.  Un sofá y una pequeña librera completaban la decoración.  La chimenea estaba encendida y el ambiente era agradable.  

El se encontraba en pijamas y al levantar la sábana noto que le habían curado la pierna, ya que se encontraba vendada.  También tenía un vendaje alrededor de la cintura, pero no le dolía tanto como la pierna.

Se levantó con dificultad, y apoyándose en un bastón, que se encontraba casualmente al lado de la cama, se acercó hacia la ventana.  La abrió y se inclinó acacia afuera. No reconocía el paisaje, aunque era claro que se encontraba en el campo.  No en una casa como la de Ron, más parecía una mansión.  Y la habitación en la que se encontraba debía estar en el tercer nivel.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?

Harry se sobresaltó tanto al oír esa voz que casi pierde el equilibrio.   Giró lentamente teniendo miedo de lo que iba a descubrir, pero sabía, aún antes de verlo, a quién pertenecía.

- Te pregunté que estas haciendo Potter.  No debes levantarte de la cama. 

- Profesor Snape ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Viendo a un muchacho demasiado tonto como para permanecer en la cama.  ¡Vuelve inmediatamente antes que decida emparejar tus piernas para que no puedas levantarte nuevamente!

Harry caminó con dificultad, sintiendo una inmensa rabia contra Snape.  ¿Qué diablos hacía él allí?

- Profesor  - Harry hizó una mueca al acostarse - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hace usted acá? ¿Qué pasó?

- Una pregunta a la vez Potter.  – Se acercó con un vaso en la mano - Bebe esto – Harry  lo tomó con desconfianza.

-Potter si quisiera envenenarte lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo. Pero tendría que rendir un informe demasiado pesado frente a Dumbledore y soportar las preguntas de los demás.  Es demasiado trabajo por una satisfacción tan pequeña, así que bebe.  

Harry tomó todo el contenido de un solo.  Era profundamente amarga, pero no quiso hacer ningún gesto frente a Snape.  Este tomó el vaso y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¡Profesor!  Yo quisiera saber…

- Todo lo que quieras saber te lo dirá el profesor Dumbledore, Potter.  Estará aquí más tarde.  Podrás hacerle todas las preguntas que quieras.  Ahora, ¡cállate y duérmete! 

- Pero… sólo dígame donde estoy… por favor – estas últimas palabras fueron muy difíciles de decir.

- Bien, si insistes en saberlo.  Estas en mi casa Potter.  Así que obedece y duérmete… Sus ojos fulguraron en forma siniestra y luego se retiró.  

Harry creyó que le sería muy difícil conciliar el sueño después de semejante noticia, pero se durmió casi inmediatamente.  Al despertar deseo que todo fuera un sueño, un mal sueño.  Pero al abrir los ojos con lentitud se dio cuenta que lamentablemente no era así.   Las cortinas de la cama estaban echadas.  Al estirar la mano para apartarlas se dio cuenta que no le dolía el costado.  Esta vez no le costó tanto levantarse y nuevamente se acercó hacia la ventana.  Era de noche, tenía que haber dormido mucho tiempo.

- ¿Te gusta el paisaje Harry?

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! – Harry se sorprendió gratamente.  El profesor estaba sentado en el sillón cerca de la chimenea.  Se incorporó lentamente y se acercó.  Sus ojos transmitían preocupación.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien.  Me duele un poco la pierna, pero por lo demás estoy bien.

- Me alegro.  Nos diste un buen susto Harry.

- ¿Les dí? – Se sintió molesto al interpretar que le estaban echando la culpa de lo sucedido – Lo lamento pero no creo haber provocado nada.

- Lo se Harry, lo se.  Es un decir.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió profesor?

. ¿Por qué no tomamos asiento? – con un movimiento de la varita apareció otro sillón.

Harry se sentó y esperó lo que el profesor quisiera decirle.  Pero al ver que no parecía dispuesto a hablar, decidió hacer las preguntas él.

- ¿Y bien?

- Oh.  Lo siento, estaba tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de explicarme.  Verás, parece que han querido hacerte una pequeña emboscada.  No estamos seguros quién, aunque todo apunta hacia algunos mortífagos deseosos de quedar bien con su señor.

- ¿Voldemos ordenó…?

- No, claro que no.  El no es tan torpe Harry.  Estoy seguro que fue por iniciativa de alguno de sus ayudantes.  Voldemort jamás te atacaría sabiendo que hay muchos que te protegen.

No le gustó la idea que insinuaba Dumbledore, acerca de que lo tenían vigilado.

- ¿Qué paso entonces?

- No quisimos exponernos a una lucha a plena luz del día, frente a muggles.  Habría causado algún revuelo.  Así que uno de los nuestros te "liberó" de la situación.

-¿Liberó?  Yo sólo sentí que alguien me jalaba.  

- Bueno, es una forma de llamarlo.  Abrieron una puerta mágica, por medio de la cual fuiste trasladado a un lugar seguro.  Lamentablemente el hechizo que te lanzaron alcanzó a golpearte, fue por esto que te desmayaste.

- ¿Quién abrió la puerta?

- Fue Tonks.  Ella era la que estaba más cerca.  Observó la nube que te seguía y supo que te estaban acorralando.  No debiste salir Harry.

- No fue mi idea – no le gustaba que lo acusaran de ser imprudente – Tia Petunia me envió por leche.

- Si, lo se.  Hable con ella. – Harry puso cara de asombro.  No podía imaginarse a Dumbledore hablando tranquilamente con su tía.  Seguramente ella se puso histérica. – Parece que no termina de convencerse que no estas totalmente a salvo fuera de casa.  Es por ello que hemos decidido que te quedes en casa de uno de nosotros el resto del verano.

- ¿Si? ¿Iré con Ron?

- No Harry.  Estarías en peligro en casa de cualquier miembro de la orden.  El lugar más seguro para ti es este.

- ¿ESTE? ¡¡PERO SI ES LA CASA DE SNAPE!!

. El profesor Snape Harry.  Es el lugar más seguro por el momento, ya que ha nadie se le ocurriría buscarte acá.

- Pero… Pero… - sentía un nudo en el estómago – no… Sn… el profesor Snape no lo permitirá.

- Él esta de acuerdo Harry.  Desde el momento en que le explicamos la situación lo estuvo.

- ¿Pero porque aquí?   La casa de Sirius es muy segura también.

- Veras Harry.  No hemos podido volver a entrar a ella.  Sirius era el último miembro con derechos sobre ella, y ahora que el… se marchó, la casa no acepta que nadie entre.  Además no lo decidimos nosotros.

- ¿Entonces quién?

. Cuando se abren puertas mágicas, estas eligen hacia donde te llevan.  Si tú les dices "Howarts" no te llevarán por estar protegido contra hechizos.  Si les dices "Banco de Gringot" te llevarán frente a su puerta.  Pero si les dices "Llevame a un lugar seguro"  Ellas decidirán cual es ese lugar. Saben mejor que nadie lo que conviene a cada situación.  Tonks solicitó una puerta hacia el lugar más seguro para ti, y… te enviaron a esta casa.

- Debe haber estado dañada.

- Que curioso, lo mismo dijo el profesor Snape.

- Pero podría irme a otro lugar.  – Harry tenía la esperanza de convencer a Dumbledore.

- La Orden ya votó Harry.  No podemos cuidarte las 24 horas, y Voldemort o sus ayudantes tratarán de llegar a ti antes de que entres a Howarts.  

. Pero nadie me pidió mi opinión.  Yo podría ir a Howarts ¿sabe?  No me importaría llegar con semanas de anticipación.  Podría quedarme en la enfermería, o Hagrid podría cuidarme, y estando dentro del colegio no habría problema.

- La señora Pomfrey esta de vacaciones y Hagrid esta de viaje.  Escucha Harry, se que esto es duro para ti.  También es duro para el profesor Snape.  Pero él esta dispuesto a cuidar de tu salud. Es un excelente maestro de Pociones y bajo sus cuidados te recuperaras rápidamente.

. Eso si no decide envenenarme primero.

Dumbledore rió, dulcificando su rostro y prestándole un brillo especial.  Harry se sorprendió de lo cansado que se veía.   Él no tenía porque agregar cargas sobre sus hombros.  Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación frente a todo esto.

. ¿Podré salir de la habitación?

. No veo porque no.  El profesor Snape te dirá a donde puedes ir y que puedes hacer.  – Harry pareció dispuesto a protestar – recuerda que es su casa.  Pero no te mortifiques,  te visitaremos todos los días.  Estoy  seguro que se llevarán bien ustedes dos.

Harry lo dudaba, pero si iba a estar de "huésped" en esa casa lo mejor que podía hacer era resignarse y aprenderse las reglas para evitar cualquier incidente.

Poco después que se marchara el profesor Dumbledore, Snape había aparecido con una poción para que Harry la tomara, e inmediatamente se durmió.  


	2. Explicaciones y Rutina

**EXPLICACIONES Y RUTINA**

Al despertar se sintió mucho mejor.  La luz que entraba por la ventana le indicó que era más de mediodía. Estaba preguntándose que hacer cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Snape nuevamente. No llevaba túnica, lo que sorprendió a Harry, nunca lo había visto sin ella.  Vestía unos pantalones obscuros y una camisa blanca de manga larga.    Lo único que no cambiaba era esa mirada llena de desdén con que siempre lo observaba, detrás de su grasiento cabello negro que casi le cubría los ojos. Seguía viéndose siniestro, o incluso, un poco más.

- Tienes visita Potter.  Será mejor que te vistas y bajes.

- ¿Quién?

- Lo sabrás si bajas.  Tu ropa está en la cómoda de la derecha. – sin decir más salió.

Harry no entendía cómo podía estar su ropa allí, pero así era.  Toda su ropa muggle estaba en esa cómoda.  Al abrir el armario se topó con sus túnicas negras de colegio.  Y cerca de la ventana estaba una percha de la que colgaba la jaula de Hewin.  Al fijarse mejor vio su baúl al pie de la cama.  Sus libros estaban en la librera y ahora había un escritorio con pergaminos, plumas y tinta.  Alguien había adecuado su habitación para hacerla cómoda y agradable y un escalofrío lo recorrió con sólo imaginar que hubiera sido Snape quién se hubiera preocupado por ello.

Al salir se encontró al final de un pasillo.  Caminó hacia su izquierda lentamente.  Había puertas a cada lado, pero no se sintió con ánimos de investigar.  El pasillo desembocaba en un corredor que tenía una baranda.  Conforme se acerba a esta vio que  daba a una amplia sala, con una chimenea en el extremo más alejado.  La sala tenía varios sillones, una mesa de centro y las paredes decoradas con múltiples pinturas.  Las paredes eran altas, y el techo se veía lejano. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, con lo que el ambiente era oscuro y opresivo.

El corredor tenía en los extremos escaleras.  Harry se decidió por la de la derecha, pero al poner el primer pie en el escalón esta empezó a descender, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.  Harrry esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta que en la casa de Snape hubieran escaleras eléctricas.

Conforme descendía pudo observar mejor la sala.  Las paredes estaban ellas de pinturas de paisajes,  en ninguna había alguna persona.  Frente a la chimenea se encontraba Snape, quién se volvió al escuchar los pasos de Harry, los cuales resonaban en el piso de madera.

- No es de buena educación hacer esperar a las visitas Potter. – Por lo visto Snape no iba a perder oportunidad de molestar.

- No se preocupe profesor Snape, no fue una molestia.  – Del sillón que le daba la espalda a Harry, una hermosa mujer se levantó.  Este la miró sin comprender quién podría ser.

- ¡Vamos Harry! ¿No me reconoces? – La mujer apretó los ojos, como concentrándose e inmediatamente su rostro cambió.

- ¡Tonks! ¡Que alegría verte! – Harry la abrazó efusivamente – De haber sabido que eras tú habría intentado bajar un poco más rápido – le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Snape.

- Oh, no fue culpa del profesor.  Yo le pedí que no te dijera para que fuera una sorpresa.  ¿Dime? ¿Cómo has estado?  ¿Qué tal tu pierna? 

Quiso ayudarlo a sentarse pero tropezó con el sillón y casi cae sobre él.  Snape levantó los ojos al techo en señal de desagrado.  

- Bueno, veo que tienen cosas de que hablar, así que los dejo solos.  – Se dirigió a la puerta y salió casi sin hacer ruido.

- Un hombre silencioso ¿no te parece?  Pero bueno, cuéntame como te va.

- Pues no se que decirte.  Sólo llevo dos días, creo, y no he salido de la habitación – se negaba  a decir "mi habitación" – creo que eres tú la que debe decirme que ha pasado.

- Bien ¿por donde comienzo?  Bueno, creo que por el principio – esbozó una sonrisa encantadora. Yo estaba vigilando el sector cuando vi una nube muy sospechosa deslizándose primero hacia tu casa y luego hacia una calle lateral.  Esas nubes no son normales, así que me dirigí tan rápido como pude hacia allí.  Y lo que encontré no me gustó.  Te estaban atacando, y no podía llegar a tiempo, así que abrí una puerta y pedí que te llevaran a un lugar seguro.

- ¿Le dijiste a donde?

. No, no se me ocurrió ninguno.  Pero en cuanto desapareciste, los mortífagos huyeron, porque no es nada agradable enfrentarse con un auror del ministerio.  Aunque fueran más, por lo menos la batalla habría dejado heridos y estoy segura que no querían que fuera público su fracaso.  Así que cuando se fueron,  abrí la puerta y pedí que me llevaran contigo.  Y aparecí aquí.

- ¿Qué dijo Snape?

- Bueno, no podría repetírtelo, pero fue toda una carga de mal humor.  Cuando pasó preguntó que demonios había sucedido.  Cuando le expliqué, empeoró su humor, pero procedió a curarte.

- ¿Él?

- Claro, es uno, sino  el mejor en pociones.  Después llamamos a la orden y luego de asegurarnos que no corrías mayor peligro decidimos que te quedaras.

- ¿No había otra opción?

. Me temo que no.  Y te aseguro que el profesor Snape dio varias, pero todas fueron descartadas por la posibilidad de que te encontraran.  Al final el profesor Dumbledore le dijo que el lugar más seguro era este, y ya no hubo discusión.

- ¿Y como llegaron mis cosas?

- El profesor Snape y yo fuimos a recogerla a tu casa esta mañana.

- ¿¿¿Qué???  Que… ¿Qué dijo Tio Vernón?

- Nada.  Parecía contento de que nos lleváramos todo.

- Snape… ¿dijo algo?

- No.  Sólo se presentó como tu profesor.  Al principio pareció que tu tío se enojaba, pero el profesor Snape le dijo algo al oído y ya no dijo nada.

- ¿Y… tu?

- ¿Yo que?

- Quiero decir, ustedes… su ropa…

. Ah, eso.  El profesor no llevaba túnica.  A decir verdad iba vestido como ahora.  Y por consejo de él, yo me vestí con un traje bastante aburrido.  

- No lo dudo.  ¿Quién arreglo mi habitación?

- Yo.  El profesor Snape me pidió que lo hiciera.  Es un hombre interesante ¿no crees?

. La verdad no.  ¿Por qué lo dices?

. Bueno, reniega mucho, pero es muy eficiente en todo lo que le ordena le profesor Dumbledore.  Y es de los pocos que conozco que puede verse bien con ropa muggle. 

Harry cambió de conversación.  No le interesaba seguir hablando de Snape.  Hablaron un rato más sobre las últimas noticias de sus amigos y cuando regresaría al colegio.

- No tienes que preocuparte.  Vendré siempre que pueda, y tus amigos prometieron venir en cuanto les sea posible.

- Snape… ¿lo permitirá?

. Claro.  El profesor Dumbledore se lo pidió.  Además unas cuantas visitas alegrarán este lugar ¿no crees?  Y ahora debo marcharme.  Cuídate.

Tonks le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió alegremente, no sin antes tropezar con un perchero que había junto a la puerta.  A Harry le pareció que al salir la habitación se había vuelto nuevamente gris. Estaba levantándose cuando apareció Snape en la puerta.

- La comida esta servida Potter.  Acompáñame al comedor.

- Yo preferiría comer en la habitación… señor – no le gustaba la idea de compartir la mesa con él – si no le molesta.

. A mi no Potter, pero me temo que no podrá ser.  Siempre se come en el comedor, sin excepción.  Así que sígueme.  

Atravesaron otro pasillo y entraron a la habitación de la derecha.  El comedor también era grande, pero no había pinturas en las paredes.  En la mesa se hubieran podido sentar 15 personas cómodamente.  Todo era antiguo.  Los platos, candelabros, la lámpara del techo.  Se imaginó estar en una especie de castillo medieval.  No tan alegre como el colegio, pero igual de viejo.

Snape se sentó a la cabecera, y Harry pensó en sentarse en el otro extremo.  Sin embargo al ir a sentarse la voz de Snape resonó fuertemente.

- ¡No te atrevas Potter!  Tu lugar es ese. – señaló un lugar a un lado de la mesa.

- No lo sabía.  – cojeando se dirigió a donde le habían indicado y se sentó con molestia – si me dice cuales son las reglas, las seguiré.

- Bien, hablemos claro entonces.  Puedes quedarte en tu habitación si quieres, por mí mejor si no sales de allí mientras permanezcas acá.  Pero si desea hacerlo, tienes entrada libre al comedor, la sala y la biblioteca.  En la terraza puedes practicar con tu escoba.  No quieras fisgonear por la casa porque…

- No me interesa saber que hay en su casa… profesor.

Snape le dirigió una mirada amenazante.  Harry se prometió morderse la lengua de ahora en adelante.  No debía olvidar donde estaba.

- Tal vez estés acostumbrado a interrumpir a las personas Potter, pero ahora estas en mi casa, así que debes comportarte. ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió.  Desde ya estaba decidido a no cruzarse en el camino de Snape mientras estuviera allí.

- Correcto.  Decía, antes de que me interrumpieras, que no intentes entrar a otras habitaciones, aparte de las que te he dicho, porque tienen ciertos embrujos protectores que podrían causarte… cierto daño.  No es que me interese, pero prometía Dumbledore que te restablecerías, no que terminarías muerto.  Para ir  a donde quieras y evitarte cualquier tentación, no tienes que salir de la habitación.  Sólo lanza a la chimenea polvos de los que hay en la repisa y di a donde quieres ir, y ella te llevará.  Incluso a la terraza.  Eso evitará que nos crucemos.  Sólo debes recordar que se come aquí, y debes estar puntual.  ¿Has entendido todo lo que te he dicho?

- Si… señor.

La comida apareció en su plato, "mágicamente", pero ya Harry lo había tantas veces en el colegio que no se sorprendió.  La comida transcurrió en silencio, y al terminar se retiró a la habitación tratando de no hacer nada que pudiera molestar a Snape.


	3. Visitas y Mas Visitas

**VISITAS Y MAS VISITAS**

El tiempo que siguió fue bastante interesante.  Contra sus prevenciones, no estuvo aburrido.  Siempre llegaba alguien a verlo.  Tonks, Remus, el señor Wesley, Bill.  Y se quedaban a comer.  Era obvio que Snape no disfrutaba estas visitas, pero jamás decía algo sobre que se fueran o que estaban de más.  Ni siquiera a Remus, y es que no llegaban solos.  Siempre llegaban en parejas, y a Remus siempre lo acompañaba Ojoloco.  Snape siempre los acompañaba y luego se retiraba sin decir nada.  Más parecía que el invitado fuera él y el anfitrión Harry.

Pero las visitas que más esperaba no llegaban.  Y las cartas eran escasas.  Al parecer las lechuzas le tenían aversión a esa casa, y la única manera era si Harry enviaba una carta y los chicos le enviaban respuesta.  La primera que recibió le indico exactamente donde se encontraba:

Sr. Harry Potter

Castillo Araz

Habitación lado sur

¡Harry! Que alegría saber que te encuentras bien.  Ron y yo estábamos bastante preocupados, cuando supimos lo del ataque, pero nos alegra saber que has mejorado.  Es obvio, ya que estas bajo los cuidados del profesor Snape.  Remus nos dijo que te visita siempre que puedes y que nadie sospecha tu ubicación.  Es un alivio, aunque la señora Wesley insistió que te llevaran a La Madriguera.  Fue un poco difícil convencerla de lo peligroso que era, no sólo para ti sino para ellos, pero no quedo muy conforme.   Tú ya la conoces.

Esperamos poder visitarte pronto, pero no sabemos cuando, todo depende de quién pueda llevarnos, porque no podemos abusar de la amabilidad del profesor Snape pidiéndole que sea él.  Ya sabes, no creo que le agradara la tarea de "niñera".

Te escribiré pronto.  Lo prometo.

Con cariño

Hermione Granger.

Las de Ron eran mucho menos delicadas en su expresión.

¿Qué demonios pensaba Tonks al  llevarte allí Harry? ¿Acaso desea que mueras pronto?  No lo entiendo. Te atacan y en vez de protegerte, te dejan bajo el cuidado de ¡Snape!.  Por lo visto no han pensado en la posibilidad del envenenamiento.  Si yo fuera tú haría lo mismo que Ojoloco, sólo comería y bebería lo que yo preparara.

No entiendo porque no nos dejan visitarte.  Le dije a mamá que podríamos ir con Bill, pero insiste en que vayamos con un "adulto", como si mi hermano no lo fuera.  Y todos están siempre taaaan ocupados.  Ni siquiera podemos ir con papá, porque podrían seguirnos.  Como si él fuera tan tonto de no darse cuenta.

En fin, trataré de convencerlos en la cena, pero mientras tanto, ¡aguanta!  Quedate en tu habitación y cierra bien.  Creo que podrías pedirle a Ojoloco algún detector de enemigos y algo que pruebe lo que te de Snape antes de tragarlo.

Mucho cuidado amigo, trataremos de sacarte pronto de allí.

Harry no podía negar que su rápida recuperación se debía a Snape.  Aunque le repugnaba, sus pociones lo habían curado.  Y no estaba aburrido.  La biblioteca tenía muchos libros sobre Quidditch, y la terraza era perfecta para volar.   Pero lo mejor era la tranquilidad.  El paisaje que se divisaba desde la ventana era muy hermoso.  El pasto ondulaba con el viento, como si fuera un inmenso mar verde.  Incluso, las comidas con Snape eran soportables.  Ninguno hablaba, de manera que los insultos ni siquiera surgían.  Cada vez que era hora de comer sonaba una campanilla de cristal que estaba sobre la chimenea de su habitación.  Snape le había dicho que no la tocara nunca, no dijo porque, pero Harry obedeció.  

Sólo una cosa le intrigaba y eran las pinturas.  En todas las casa de magos, o en las que había visto, las pinturas tenían personas.  Peor no aquí.  Sólo había paisajes. Y estos no tenían vida, eran como las pinturas muggles, estáticas.  En conjunto la casa parecía estar dormida y eso le despertaba a Harry cierto temor.

Observando por la ventana, pensaba en ello cuando sonó la campanilla.  Usualmente usaba la chimenea para bajar, pero se sentía muy bien así que decidió utilizar las escaleras.  Le gustaba como bajaban en cuanto uno se colocaba encima.  Pero no llego ha hacerlo.  En cuando salió al corredor escucho voces y al acercarse a la baranda vio a Snape sentado en un sillón.  Había un hombre con una capa azul, parado en medio de la sala.  Un Tercero, con una capa verde estaba apoyado en la chimenea.  Harry retrocedió para que ellos no pudieran verlo por la altura, pero no tanto como para perderlos de vista.  El hombre de la capa azul gesticulaba frente a Snape

- ¡PUDISTE AYUDARNOS! ¡ES MUCHO MÁS FÁCIL PARA TI! ¡SABES QUIÉNES LO PROTEGEN…!

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! – rugió Snape levantándose violentamente.  El hombre de la capa azul retrocedió sorprendido – NO CONFÍAN EN MÍ ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?  Tal vez Dumbledore crea que soy de su bando, pero los demás no. Jamás me dirán su itinerario.  Además no se como se les ocurrió atacarlo a plena luz del día.  ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué no tuviera a nadie?  Les dije claramente que tenía guardia.  Pero no, ustedes querían dar un golpe maestro y llevárselo al Señor Tenebroso.  Son unos idiotas.

- SNAPE, NO TE PERMITO…

. ¡YA BASTA! – El hombre de la capa verde se interpuso entre ellos – No llegaremos a ningún lado con estas peleas.  Nyman, no debes exaltarte.  Snape tiene razón, no fue un buen plan, y él no los advirtió.  Aunque claro, pudo haber estado presente para neutralizar al auror…

- Sabes que no puedo intervenir directamente – caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación – Debo seguir fingiendo.

- Claro, claro, amigo mío.  – el hombre de la capa verde se le acercó lentamente – Y sabemos que en eso no hay quién te gane.  Pero debes saber que el Señor Tenebroso no esta conforme contigo.  No haz aportado gran cosa a la causa aunque te encuentras cerca del muchacho todo el tiempo.   Tuvo que recurrir al idiota de Barty para que lo llevara hacia él.  Y no le advertiste a Lucios de lo que pasaría en el Ministerio.

- Déjate de estupideces Ottmar.  Yo no sabía que Dumbledore se presentaría allí.  Además, nunca me confiaron nada sobre esa misión.

- Ya Ottmar lo dijo Snape, el Señor Tenebroso no te considera de confianza.  Es más, duda que sigas siendo un mortífago de verdad.

- ¿Y tu estas tan cerca de él como para saber lo que piensa?

- No es necesario.  Hubo un tiempo en que te consideraba de los más fieles, pero es obvio que ya no es así.  Debes tener cuidado Snape – el hombre llamado Nyman saco la varita y comenzó a juguetear con ella – Malfoyd ya no esta para protegerte.

Snape lanzó una carcajada siniestra.

- Jamás he necesitado de él.  No soy de los que buscan una capa bajo la cual resguardarse.  Guarda tus amenazas para quién las crea.  Y respecto a lo que deba hacer o no, sólo respondo al Señor Tenebroso, y sólo obedezco sus ordenes.  Si ustedes quieren seguir intentando planes disparatados, no vengan a mí para quejarse.  Y agradezcan que el Señor Tenebroso no se ha enterado de lo que andan haciendo.  El muchacho es su asunto.  Acepten mi consejo si quieren mantener la piel intacta, obedezcan siempre, y jamás crean que son más inteligentes que él.

Los hombres se retiraron, pero en la puerta, el hombre llamado Ottmar se volvió lentamente.

- Sigue tu propio consejo Snape.  No creas que podrás seguir con este doble juego mucho tiempo.  

La puerta se cerró, y con un rugido Snape lanzó un rayo de luz verde hacia ella.  Harry no se había dado cuenta que la tenía con él.  La puerta emitió un pequeño quejido, pero nada más.

- ¡POTTER BAJA DE ALLÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!

Harry casi se cae del susto.  No imaginó que Snape supiera que estaba escuchando.  Con prisa se dirigió a la escalera, pero al llegar al suelo, dudo antes de acercarse.

- ¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUE DEMONIOS HACÍAS ALLÍ?

Harry temió que descargara contra él su furia.  No había tomado la varita y se encontraba indefenso frente a un Snape sumamente molesto.

- Yo… Es hora de comer.

- ¿Y POR QUE NO USASTE LA MALDITA CHIMENEA?

- Quise… Yo Quise… - respiró profundamente.  Si Snape estaba molesto, no era su culpa – Me sentí mejor y quise bajar las escaleras para variar.

Contra lo que imaginaba Snape no dijo nada.  Lo estaba taladrando con su mirada, y mantenía sus labios apretados.  Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como para despejarse y luego con paso firme se dirigió a la salida.

- No debemos hacerla esperar.

- ¿A quién?

- A la comida Potter, a la comida.

Después de comer Harry se quedó en su habitación.  Podía escuchar a lo lejos ruidos como si estuvieran golpeando algo, pero no era tan imprudente como para averiguar que estaba haciendo Snape.  Era obvio que la entrevista lo había molestado.  Y fue una suerte que no lo hubieran visto al asomarse a las escaleras.  Remus le había dicho que no muchas personas conocían la casa de Snape.  Ellos mismos tenían que usar un conjuro que él les dio para ubicarla.  Pero si ese tipo de visitas seguían sucediendo, Harry tendría que tener mucho cuidado.  Si no fuera por la manía que tenía Snape de utilizar siempre en el comedor, Harry no saldría de su habitación el tiempo que le aún le quedaba allí.

Estaba tan ensimismado en estos pensamientos, mientras observaba el paisaje, que no escucho abrirse la puerta.

- No se porque te quejas Harry, esta habitación se ve muy cómoda.

- ¡Hermione! – Detrás de la chica apareció una conocida cara pecosa - ¡Ron! – Y otra cara no menos pecosa - ¡Ginny!

- ¡Hola Harry!  Te veo más delgado ¿seguiste mi consejo?

- No Ron.  No tengo idea de donde esta la cocina, así que no he podido prepara nada.

- ¿De que hablan ustedes dos? – Hermione se había sentado en la cama.

- Le recomendé a Harry que siguiera el ejemplo de Ojoloco.

- ¿Cuándo aceptarán que Snape no es de quién deben cuidarse?  Por lo menos no en ese aspecto.

- ¿Y cuando dejarás de ser tan confiada Hermione?

Harry vio venir una de esas conocidas discusiones.

- Has crecido un poco, ¿no Harry? – Ginny desvió magistralmente la atención, a tiempo que le sonreía.  Harry notó que se le hacían unos graciosos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

- Pues no lo se.  Tal vez.

A partir de allí tuvieron una plática bastante amena.  La noticia más importante era, por supuesto, el ataque de que había sido víctima Harry, y su estancia forzada en casa de Snape.

- Pues a mi me parece que no fue una decisión acertada Harry – Hermione estaba ahora viendo los libros que estaban sobre el escritorio – si los mortífagos te buscan,  es seguro que no lo harán en casa de uno de los suyos.

- ¡Aja! Lo acabas de confesar Hermione.

- No Ron.  Sólo dije lo que seguramente pensaron todos.  No estoy admitiendo nada.

La campanilla sonó en ese momento, interrumpiéndolos.

- Es hora de cenar.

. ¿Tienes hambre?

- No realmente, pero es una regla de la casa.  Al sonar la campana bajas a comer.  – Harry se encogió de hombros – No se que pasa si no lo haces, pero no consideré prudente averiguarlo.

- Bueno, en ese caso te acompañaremos.  – Ginny se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentada - Y si te he de ser sincera, yo si tengo hambre.

- ¡Un momento! Ahora que recuerdo no me han dicho como vinieron.

- Bill nos trajo.

- ¿Y que dijo tu mama?

- Ella también vino. Al parecer hay una reunión de la Orden.

- ¿En esta casa?

- ¿No lo sabias Harry? – Ginny ya estaba con la mano en el picaporte – ese es el nuevo cuartel de la orden.  Se reúnen aquí muy seguido.

- No juegues…

- Ginny tiene razón.  ¿Nunca has visto a los miembros de la orden?

- Hermione, si sólo puedo estar aquí, en el comedor, la sala y la terraza ¿Cómo iba a enterarme de quién viene?  

- Nosotros creímos que lo sabias Harry – Ron estaba jugando con Hedwin.

- Si lo supiera se los habría comentado ¿no creen?

- Es que supusimos que como nosotros no te habíamos dicho nada el verano pasado, pues tú habías decidido hacer lo mismo con nosotros.

- ¿De verdad creen que haría algo así?

Ron y Hermione se vieron con algo de incomodidad.  Era obvio que si lo creían.  Harry se molestó, no tanto por la sospecha sino porque sabía que lo habría hecho.

- Siempre cumples las promesas Harry – Ginny seguia sujetando el picaporte – y si te hubiesen hecho prometer que no lo dijeras, pues lo cumplirías.  No pensamos que no quisieras compartir algo con nosotros.  Tu nunca nos escondes nada ¿no es cierto?

Harry pensó en la profecía, y que no les había dicho nada a sus amigos.  Ginny seguía observándolo fijamente.  Definitivamente se estaba volviendo muy perceptiva con respecto a él.

- Yo…

La campana volvió a sonar mucho más fuerte ahora.

- ¡La cena!  Debemos bajar inmediatamente.

Harry pasó por la puerta como una exhalación, seguido por sus amigos.


	4. Primera Regla Rota

**PRIMERA REGLA ROTA**

Al entrar al comedor, Harry fue gratamente sorprendido al que esta vez los acompañaban Dumbledor y varios miembros de la orden. Los señores Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Tonks y Ojoloco

- ¡Hola Harry! – la señora Weasley se adelantó y le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

- Llegas tarde Potter.

- Sólo unos minutos Profesor Snape – Tonks le hizo un guiño a Harry.

- En esta casa existen reglas señorita Nympadora –Tonks hizo una mueca. Snape siempre buscaba la forma de molestar a las personas – y lo mínimo que espero de un huésped es que cumpla con ellas

- Estoy seguro que Harry lo siente Severus.

- No Lupin.  Potter nunca siente nada de lo que hace, es tan arrogante…

No pudo terminar la frase porque un estridente grito retumbo por toda la casa.

- ¿Qué demonios? 

 Snape salió corriendo del comedor, subió de dos en dos los escalones y se precipitó en la habitación de Harry, seguido por los demás.  Los gritos eran tan agudos que todos se taparon los oídos, incluso Dumbledore.  Harry alcanzó a ver a Ron, que estaba acurrucado junto al escritorio.  No se había dado cuenta que no los había acompañado al comedor.  Se sujetaba la muñeca y un gesto de dolor le contraía el rostro.  Snape lo tomo por los hombros, y lo sacudió con violencia.  Era obvio que le estaba gritando, pero nadie podía escuchar lo que decía. Harry cerró los ojos, porque sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle…

De pronto todo terminó.  La casa estaba nuevamente en silencio.  Harry abrió los ojos, y vio que Tonks estaba delante de  la chimenea y cubría con sus manos la campana.  Snape había soltado a Ron y se encontraba apoyado en el escritorio.  Respiraba agitadamente, no sabía si del cansancio o de la furia.

- ¿Ronny estas bien? – la señora Weasley se acercó con delicadeza ha Ron, quien tenía una fea quemadura en la mano…

- Me… me ha quemado.

- ¿Me puede decir por  que la tocó?

- Profesor Snape, estoy  segura que R…

- Tuvo que hacerlo –La señora Weasley se calló, sin atreverse a mirarlo – ella no gritaría así a menos que la tocaran.  ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿No le explico Potter que no debía tocarla?

Harry recordó que no había dicho nada sobre esa regla, y un familiar sentimiento de culpa empezó a brotar dentro de él.  Ginny se acercó lentamente y le tomo de la mano, presionándola suavemente, en un gesto de solidaridad.  Harry no tuvo el valor de mirarla a los ojos, a decir verdad se quedo petrificado, sin saber que hacer y ella se separó de él.

- Me pareció… que me llamaba, no lo se, no podía dejar de mirarla.  Tenía una luz tan hermosa…

Snape y el profesor Dumbledore se miraron con recelo.  Hermione y Remus se acercaron a Ron para examinar su herida.  Este último levantó la varita, pero Snape lo detuvo.

- Es inútil, ningún hechizo lo sanaría. – Ron abrió los ojos como platos – Déme su mano señorita Granger – Hermione no dudo y se la extendió.  Snape sacó un frasco de su bolsillo, echo unas gotas del líquido que contenía en la mano de Hermione, y luego la colocó sobre la de Ron, quién hizo una mueca de dolor – Ahora diga "Wasse und Feue" 

En cuanto Hermione hubo repetido las palabras, Ron extendió su mano y la miró asombrado.  No tenía ninguna seña de la herida.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- ¿Que fue eso profesor? – el señor Weasley miraba a Ron con incredulidad, mientras este movía los dedos para asegurarse que no era una ilusión.

- Magia, señor Wesley.  Somos magos ¿lo recuerda?  

- ¿Y porque era necesario que Hermione lo hiciera? – El Señor Wesley examinaba la mano de Ron sin hacer caso de la ironía de Snape – ¿Por que no Ginny o Molly que es su madre?

- Vera, cuando se produce una herida como esa, sólo puede curarse por intervención de una persona del sexo opuesto.  Una persona, digamos… cercana  – Snape hizo una mueca de burla -  Que no sea un familiar.

Ron enrojeció inmediatamente, la señora Wesley frunció el ceño,  Bill se tapo la boca para que no lo escucharan reír y Hermione se retiró al otro extremo de la habitación.

- ¿Y yo que hago? – Tonks seguía cubriendo la campanilla con sus manos.

- Permíteme – El profesor Dumbledore hizo aparecer un pañuelo negro y lo extendió sobre las manos de Tonks, luego exclamó - _¡Silene! _– Hubo un destello de luz, y al abrir las manos había una pieza de ajedrez negra.

- ¡Vaya! Que buen truco profesor.  Pero ¿Qué hizo?

- Nada, sólo puse a la campanilla a dormir – tomo la pieza de las manos de Tonks y la coloco sobre la chimenea, junto a las otras – Y ahora que ha terminado el alboroto les sugiero que bajemos.  

- Tendremos suerte si todavía esta la cena allí – Snape veía fijamente la pieza de ajedrez.

- No importará Severus.  Improvisaremos de ser necesario.  Siempre he pensado que, mientras las personas  que se aprecian estén juntas, todo puede resolverse.

Harry dudo que, aparte del profesor Dumbledore, alguien sintiera aprecio por Snape, pero no dijo nada.  Todos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, pero Snape se cuidó de quedar de último, seguramente para poder vigilarlos.  

* Agua y Fuego

************************************************************************************************************

**Review****:**

Clau:  Gracias por los comentarios y la porras que me has enviado.  Me alegra que te guste lo que va de la historia.  Respecto a lo que dices, Harry siempre parece tener problemas para asimilar lo que le sucede, y el pobre siempre esta entre lo que debe hacer y lo que esperan de él.  Y para colmo la puerta decide que el mejor lugar para estar es la casa de Snape  Puedes estar segura que los dos odiaron esa decisión (No se quién más por cierto).

Sobre la casa… bueno, he de decirte que si fuera por Snape no viviría allí.  Más adelante sabremos por que la tiene.  Y si, a Tonks le parece interesante, y ese interés irá aumentando por ciertas circunstancias futuras.  Hay un una mujer en todo esto claro, pero no quiero adelantar aún que tiene que ver con la casa, aunque aseguro que es algo grande.  Harry no fisgonea porque no le interesa, pero necesitara la presencia de sus amigos para animarse.  La verdad es que la casa en sí tiene muchos secretos, y ninguno o casi ninguno es agradable.  Pero la idea es que sea Harry quién descubra la historia de Snape, y no necesariamente lo hará en esta casa. (O castillo.  La verdad es que me imagino a Snape como un caballero, obscuro si, pero un caballero al fin.  Tal vez porque me acuerdo el papel que hizo Alan Rickman en Sense an Sensibility)

La_Peye_Malfoy: Me alegro que Snape sea uno de tus personajes favoritos, aunque si te gusta Malfoy también diría que te gustan los personajes algo sombríos, y seguramente el sombrero te hubiera elegido para Slyterin. J 

Que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos, procurare actualizar por lo menos dos veces por semana, y enviarles correos cuando lo haga.    Y de ser más clara con respecto a lo que la casa guarda.


	5. La Cena

******************************************************************************************************************************************

**Quiero pedir perdón por adelantado.  Este capítulo me salió largííííííísimo, al contrarío del anterior.  Pero no pude evitarlo, sólo escribía y escribía.  Lo revisé como 10 veces y no pude encontrar nada que quitar.  Espero no desesperar con tanto.   ****J******

******************************************************************************************************************************************

**LA CENA**

Para suerte de todos, aún se encontraba la cena servida al llegar al comedor (que mostraba una decoración muy elegante, con cortinajes blancos, un mantel rojo, cristalería y servicio de plata). Mientras bajaban las escaleras Harry tuvo el cuidado de informarles de manera discreta, a los que estaban cerca de él, que no debían sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa de manera que nadie provoco el mal humor crónico de Snape.  Los muchachos se sentaron en un extremo, y los adultos en otro.

Harry, Ron y Bill estaban sentados juntos, y enfrente de ellos Charlie, Hermione y Ginny. Todo transcurrió de manera tranquila.  Al llegar el postre Harry tomo la mano de Ron, para observarla con cuidado.  Era increíble que no tuviera nada.

- No hay cicatriz, no me duele, incluso creo que hasta se siente suavecita.

- Tendrás que reconocer que el profesor Snape sabe lo que hace - Hermione se negaba a mirar directamente a Ron, aunque estaban sentados frente a frente.

- Pero si tú no hubieras estado, no podría haber hecho nada.  Se necesitaba a una persona "muy cercana".  Ginny lo había dicho con naturalidad, y todos se quedaron esperando la respuesta de Hermione, que no llego.

En toda la cena Ginny no le había dirigido la palabra a Harry, y este se sentía mortificado.  No había querido ofenderla, pero los nervios no le permitieron pensar en nada adecuado cuando ella se había acercado.  Y ahora tampoco se le ocurría que decir para enderezar las cosas.  Decidió que el silencio era mejor en esas circunstancias.

- ¿Por que esa cosa habrá gritado así? - Ginny se dirigió a Bill - ¿Es como esas alarmas que me contaste que tienen algunas bóvedas en el banco?

- No.  Nunca había visto algo como eso.  Las alarmas dan alertas, pero no gritan de esa manera.  Esos eran gritos escalofriantes.  Tal vez por eso me provocaron dolor de cabeza.

- ¿A ti también? - Charlie se había agregado a la conversación al fin, hasta ese momento sólo se había dedicado a escuchar.

- Lastimaban los oídos.  A todos nos dolió la cabeza.

- Te equivocas Ron.  A mi no me dolió - Hermione lo miró de reojo, pero el aludido no le contestó.

- A mi tampoco -  Ginny clavo la mirada en Harry - ¿Y a ti?

- No... Quiero decir si – Esa mirada empezaba a inquietarlo – Sentía que me taladraban la cabeza.

- Tal vez sea como el canto de las sirenas, que sólo afectan a los hombres - Charlie se inclinó hacia Harry - ¿Las viste en el lago no? ¿Que tal son?

- Pues no se, como... como mujeres con cola.  Y no recuerdo que su canto fuera bonito.  Por cierto, ¿Qué no eres tú el especialista en criaturas mágicas?  La pregunta te la debimos haber hecho nosotros.

Charlie volvió a sonreír.  Tenía una sonrisa franca y amistosa.  Ron le había dicho a Harry que era un gran hermano mayor: Confiable, dedicado, responsable.  Viéndole ahora entendió a que se refería.

- Sólo quería saber tu opinión.  Pero tienes razón, yo soy el que debo contarles - hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas - Déjenme decirles que la historia de las sirenas es un mito.  Sólo se escuchan bajo el agua y sólo cantan en ciertas ceremonias del mundo marino, las cuales no han dejado que trasciendan al resto del mundo mágico.  Así que hay muy pocos que las hayan escuchado alguna vez.  Aunque se ha investigado las ondas sonoras de sus murmullos y se determinó que provocan cierta somnolencia la cual puede ser peligrosa para otra criatura que este cerca.  Pero no todas se ven afectadas, sólo aquellas que al parecer están en la misma frecuencia que su canto.

- ¿Frecuencia? ¿Que quieres decir? - Ron dejo la cuchara en su plato, prestando atención.

- Todos los seres tienen una frecuencia, nuestros cuerpos funcionan con cierto ritmo.  La sangre en las venas, los latidos del corazón, nuestras cuerdas vocales.  Todo unido tiene una armonía única.  Es la misma armonía que sienten nuestras varitas cuando las tocamos, y eso es lo que permite elegir la más adecuada. Dos frecuencias que al estar unidas producen una conexión de magia.  Aunque yo prefiero llamarla "armonía mágica" - Sonrió tontamente – como un bello acorde musical.  A veces me pongo algo poeta.

Todos rieron, y continuaron con su postre.  Harry pensó que si Voldemort y él habían sido elegidos por varitas con el mismo núcleo era porque tenían la misma frecuencia.  Pero desecho esos pensamientos.  Estaba con amigos y nada debía interferir en una magnifica velada.

Bill empujó suavemente a Ron con el hombro para llamar su atención.  Luego bajo la voz para que los adultos no escucharan.

- Di la verdad Ron.  ¿Querías llevarte un recuerdo de la casa?

Harry lo observó boquiabierto, no podía creer que le hubiera preguntado algo como eso; no si sabía lo sensible que era Ron hacia cierto tema.  Este tardo unos segundos en contestar y aunque trató de hacerlo con total naturalidad, su voz delataba su furia.

- NO soy un ladrón.  NO quería llevarme nada.

- Oh, yo no quise decir eso - Bill pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano - Me refería a que hubiera sido casi como un trofeo tomar algo de Snape bajo sus propias narices.  Yo lo hubiera hecho, y estoy seguro que Charlie también.

- Por supuesto.  No te enojes, sabemos mejor que nadie quién eres.  Bueno "casi" porque al parecer alguien mas te conoce bien - Charlie miró a Hermione, pero esta seguía firme en su disposición de no decir nada sobre el tema.

Ron se puso casi tan rojo como el mantel, pero su enojo se había disipado.

- No se que paso - Ron parecía hablar consigo mismo – Ya había llegado a la puerta cuando escuche que me llamaban.  Pero no decían mi nombre más bien parecían cantarlo.  Y al volverme vi que la campanilla brillaba cada vez más intensamente.  Solo quería tocarla, y cuando lo hice me quemó.  Fue como si hubiera metido la mano entre fuego líquido - Ron tomo su mano y la apretó contra su pecho - Y entonces esa cosa comenzó a gimotear, como Ginny cuando era pequeña y los gemelos le quitaban un juguete.  Luego gritó, un grito largo.  No como los otros.  El primero fue como de dolor, como si la campana sufriera de mucho dolor.  Y yo ya no supe nada más, porque la mano de dolía y también la cabeza.  Era como estar dentro de un torbellino, sin saber que pasa alrededor.  Incluso cuando Snape me sacudía yo no sabía nada, no había más que gritos dentro de mi cabeza. - Ron miró a Hermione - fue una sensación extraña, como cuando vimos por primera vez a los dementores ¿te acuerdas?

Hermione asintió levemente.  Harry notó que Snape los estaba observando.  Se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablar en forma más confidencial, aunque Snape estaba muy lejos para escucharlos.  Todos lo imitaron.

- ¿Que creen que era? - Harry hablaba casi en susurros.

- No tenemos idea, pero Charlie y yo no habíamos visto esto antes en ningún lugar en el que hemos estado.  ¿Y que me dices de lo que hizo Dumbledore? Dijo que había puesto a la campana a dormir.

- ¿Y lo que hizo el profesor Snape para curar a Ron? ¿Como sabía que hacer? - Ginny observaba de reojo hacia donde estaban los adultos - Sabía lo que Ron había hecho.

- Esta casa es muy extraña.  ¿Han visto las pinturas?  Ninguna tiene movimiento, y eso que las he observado todos estos días cuando voy a la sala.  Además esta la advertencia de Snape.

Bill y Charlie preguntaron al unísolo.

- ¿Cuál?

- No debo acercarme a otras habitaciones, excepto la mía, el comedor, la sala y la biblioteca.  Y para llegar a ellas debo usar la chimenea.  Si intento en otras podría salir lastimado.

- A nosotros nos advirtieron lo mismo, pero no nos explicaron porqué.  Y mama dijo que si tanto nos interesaba que le preguntáramos a Snape.  Así que aceptamos sin decir nada más.

- ¿Has notado algo extraño?  Quiero decir, aparte de eso – a Hermione le brillaban los ojos por la curiosidad.

- Sólo los mortífagos que vinieron.  Y el asunto de la comida que aparece, pero supongo que es como en Hogwarts.  – Harry levantó los hombros – El comedor esta hoy mucho más elegante que de costumbre.  

- ¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con los demás, jóvenes? 

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Snape.

- Deben ser pláticas de chicos Severus – Dumbledore los observaba divertido.  Por esta vez Snape le había cedido su puesto en la cabecera de la mesa – Deja que hablen.

- Como usted diga profesor.

- Vamos Charlie - Ron habló en voz bastante alta - cuéntale a Hermione lo de tu aventura cuando te topaste con aquella mantícora en Madagascar. 

Este empezó a contar su aventura. Harry desmenuzaba su pastel distraídamente, y casi sin darse cuenta escucho algunos fragmentos de lo que los adultos hablaban.

- ... y entonces le dije a Arthur  "querido, no será peligroso.  Puedo cuidarme.  Además, Remus me acompañará.  Sólo es un mensaje.  Tu no puedes dejar tu trabajo en el Ministerio y yo soy un miembro de la orden."  Me costó un poco, pero creo que el saber que me acompañarías lo tranquilizó.

- Arthur se preocupa por tí Molly, es lógico.  Pero todo acabará antes de que él pueda decir "muggle".

- ... entonces ese aparato cambio su luz a verde, y pudimos seguir.  Le aseguro señor Wesley que no sabía que conducirse en las ciudades muggles fuera tan complicado.

- Es fascinante señorita Tonks.  ¿Y dígame? Esos sefafaforos ¿como saben que luz deben proyectar?

- … se equivoca profesor, considero que puede ser muy arriesgado.  Lo que sucedió no fue nada comparado con lo que puede hacer.  No estoy seguro de que este completamente dormida.

- Pero Severus, tu mismo lo revisas a diario.  Tus reglas son muy claras, y creo que puedes manejarlos.  ¿O consideras que no te obedecerían?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!  Pero puede ser engañosa.  Y están los otros.  No puedo saber cuando decidan venir.  La última vez casi lo descubren.

- Nunca nos hemos topado, y eso que hemos estado en esta casa al mismo tiempo.  Puedes tomar tus precauciones.  Sólo será por tres días.

- Tres días para usted profesor, pero serán tres eternidades para mí.

Dumbledore rió con simpatía.

- Pasarán pronto, y al final los extrañaras.

- Tanto como extraño... - Snape se cortó en seco y frunció el ceño al detener un recuerdo muy doloroso.  Movió la mano como espantando un insecto - Si usted lo decidió profesor, así se hará.

- Me gustaría que no lo consideraras una orden sino un favor.  A veces pienso que no terminas de confiar en mis decisiones.  O en mí.

- Usted sabe profesor.  Todo.  

Dumbledore miró a Harry, y este dio un pequeño brinco en la silla al ser sorprendido escuchando. 

- Muchachos - Todos los murmullos cesaron - me gustaría que me escucharan. Como saben el profesor Snape accedió amablemente a cuidar de Harry en su convalecencia.  Le ha procurado una estancia satisfactoria en su casa, pero me temo que esta no ha sido todo lo amena que me esperaba.

Harry se preguntó a que se refería Dumbledore con "amena", porque estaba seguro que no pensó que Snape y él se divertirían en las noches jugando ajedrez o platicando alegremente.

- Es por ello que, aprovechando el que la orden tiene que hacer ciertas diligencias, hemos tomado algunas decisiones.  Molly y Remus deben salir mañana hacia el norte...

- ¿Saldrás de viaje mamá? - Ginny miró a Ron con cierta aprensión - Pero papá va ha estar trabajando ¿Quién se quedará en la casa?

- Verás Ginny, esas son las decisiones ha las que me refería.  Consideramos que ustedes se pueden quedar acompañando a Harry.  

- ¡¡¡EN ESTA CASA!!! - Ron se había puesto otra vez rojo - Quiero decir, esta es la casa de Snape 

- El profesor Snape ha aceptado amablemente que ustedes se queden. 

- Pero podríamos quedarnos en casa. Charlie y Billy pueden quedarse con nosotros.

- Ellos ya tienen trabajo asignado Ginny.  Se que no esto no es común, pero podrán estar con Harry.

- ¿Y yo?

- Usted también puede quedarse si lo desea señorita Granger.  Todos podrían quedarse si quisieran - la ironía de Snape era palpable en el aire, al igual que su disgusto - pero me temo que eso sobrepasaría...

- ¿Tu paciencia?  - Remus lo miró con diversión - ¿o tu capacidad de ser desagradable todo el día?

Dumbledore colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Snape conteniéndolo.

- Caballeros les suplico que se calmen.  Remus, me parece que ese comentario no venía al caso.

- Lo siento profesor.

Snape se levantó de la mesa con violencia y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, dándoles la espalda. Abrió y cerrólos puños con furia.  De haber podido habría ahorcado a Remus.

Últimamente Remus había estado muy cortante con Snape.  Si podía, hacía comentarios sarcásticos, y no eran nada bien intencionados.  Harry sospechaba que era la manera que Remus tenía de expresar su dolor por lo sucedido a Sirius, pero aún así esa no era la manera de ser de él.  Aunque no le molestaba que lo pusiera en su lugar, Harry esperaba que pronto las aguas volvieran a su cause y Remus volviera a ser la persona calmada, madura y agradable que él conocía.

- En todo caso muchachos - continúo Dumbledore - sólo quedan tres días para que regresen al colegio, así que espero que puedan aprovechar este tiempo juntos, antes de volver a sus tareas escolares. Molly volverá a tiempo para las compras anuales, así que sólo me queda decirles ¡diviértanse!

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se vieron como si eso fuera más una amenaza que un consejo.  

- Vamos niños, les mostrare sus habitaciones.  

La señora Wesley se levantó alegremente, y encabezó la marcha.  Ellos se levantaron con desgano y salieron del comedor.  Al llegar a la habitación de Harry, la señora Wesley abrió la puerta con decisión.  Parecía querer evitar la mirada de sus hijos.

- Ronny tu compartirás la habitación de Harry - para su sorpresa ahora había dos camas - Ginny y Hermione compartirán esta - se dirigió hacia la pared en la que había una puerta que Harry no recordaba que estuviera antes - Ambas se comunican por esta puerta.  Pero el profesor Snape me asegura que sólo se abrirá en el día, nunca en la noche  - las chicas sonrieron - Y sólo si las niñas lo hacen.  Sus cosas ya han sido acomodadas.  Bien, ¿algo más?

- Si, ¿porque no nos dijiste nada de esto?  Creímos que veníamos por Harry, no ha quedarnos nosotros.

- Oh Ronny.  El profesor Dumbledore necesita que Remus y yo vayamos... a ciertas diligencias.   Realmente iba a ir sólo yo, pero Remus se ofreció amablemente a acompañarme.  Creo que para que tu papa se quedara más tranquilo.  Y me pidió que no dijera nada.  No quería que se molestaran.

- Elegiste bien las palabras.  Tú sabes que esto no nos hace felices.  Y sabías que protestaríamos.

- Tenía que hacerlo Ronny, es importante.  

Ron refunfuño un poco más, pero la idea de pasar esos tres días sin la supervisión constante de su madre y junto a sus amigos lo animo. 

- De acuerdo mama.  No hay problema.  No creo que Snape trate de envenenarnos a todos.  Sería muy sospechoso.

La señora Wesley abrazó a Ron y a Ginny y al separarse tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pórtense bien ¿si?  No incomoden al profesor Snape, fue muy amable en recibirlos.

Les dio un sonoro beso a cada uno y salió rápidamente para evitar más lágrimas, o protestas.

- ¿Amable? - Ron se estaba restregando la mejilla, en el sitio donde lo había besado su mama - Debe esta planeando obligarnos a repetir una y otra vez todas las pociones que nos ha enseñado, para poder dedicarse a criticar todo lo que hagamos.

Todos rieron, y luego se pusieron a comentar lo que había sucedido, y lo que Harry había escuchado casualmente.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

**Review****:**

Clau: ¿Intrigada?  Que curioso, es como yo me siento con tu historia.  Y esa casa intrigaría hasta al menos curioso de los mortales.  ¿Te parece que retrato bien a Snape?  Bueno, a mí me gustaría hacerlo aún más sarcástico, pero temo dar una impresión que no sea la correcta, aunque con él nunca se sabe.  Siento que consideraras corto el capítulo anterior, pero este lo compensa.  Demasiado creo.

Esa campana es la que le decía a Harry cuando bajar a comer. ¿Te acuerdas?  Sirve para avisar. Sólo que ahora "saco las uñas" y en vez de avisar, llamó.  Los secretos de esta casa son muchos.

Hola gabyKinomoto.  Me alegro que te guste lo que va de la historia.  Cumpliendo tú deseo subí este capítulo en cuanto lo termine, espero que también te guste. 

Tienes un bonito nombre Maria.  Gracias por los elogios. Me ha costado un poco definir exactamente cual es el rumbo de la historia, pero creo que ya lo he encontrado.  

A mi también me gusta mucho Snape,  Elanor Black.  Es mi personaje favorito.  Espero continuar con esto, porque ha veces me da angustia de que se me acaben las ideas y que deje descabezada la historia J.  Pero procuraré llegar hasta el final.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! Por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia.  Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que siga gustándoles lo que viene.


	6. Ceremonia Nocturna

**CEREMONIA NOCTURNA**

Esa noche hablaron hasta tarde.  Ron no quería dormir, como si temiera que Snape apareciera de pronto con un cuchillo.  Hermione daba muestras de cansancio, después de haberle repetido muchas veces que no había nada que temer.  La discusión subía de tono por momentos, hasta que Ron termino diciendo:

- ¿Si?  Pues no se tú, pero yo atrancare la puerta con el baúl.  - Y sin hacer caso de las protestas de Hermione, y ante la mirada divertida de Harry, arrastro este hasta la puerta.

- Bien – el esfuerzo lo dejó resoplando – ¿algún otro comentario? – se cruzó de brazos con una mirada de satisfacción.

Hermione dejó escapar un resoplido de frustración, y se levantó con decisión.

- Ginny, creo que es hora irnos a la cama.  ¿Ginny?

Esta no le contesto.  Desde hacía un rato miraba fijamente la chimenea.

- Hay otra campanilla.  Y en la nuestra también.  ¿Creen que esta también grite si la tocamos? – Se acercó con la mano extendida hacia ella.

- ¡No lo intentes! – Harry se levantó presuroso del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se colocó delante de Ginny – no creo que sea conveniente hacer la prueba.  Podrías lastimarte.  Y eso sin contar lo que Snape nos haría.  Porque te aseguro que se enfadaría mucho, y sin los otros adultos presentes no creo que se contenga.

- Supongo que tienes razón - antes de bajar la mano Harry notó que tenía dedos finos y elegantes - Pero Tonks la tocó y no le paso nada.

- Tal vez  es como dijo Charlie.  Sólo afecta a los hombres.

- ¿Entonces cómo es que el profesor Snape no lo especificó? – Hermione había vuelto a sentarse.

- Porque mientras más difícil nos lo ponga todo, es más feliz.  

- Te concedo eso Ron, pero entonces él estaría siempre en peligro, porque si, por distracción, toca una de esas no podría curarse.  No creo que exista alguien "cercano, del sexo opuesto, que no sea un familiar" que lo ayude.

Lo dijo todo rápidamente, como no queriéndole darle importancia. Harry y Ron se quedaron pensativos, sin saber que contestarle.

- Esta es su casa ¿no?  El debe conocerla al derecho y al revés – Ginny se acercó a la ventana – Y debe saber como evitar accidentes de este tipo.  Si realmente esta casa tiene cosas que sólo afecta a los hombres, entonces tal vez el resto de reglas sigan la misma línea.  Y nosotras podríamos ir por allí sin temor a sufrir algún daño. Tal vez por eso no quería que nos quedáramos.

- No es necesario tanta deducción Ginny – Ron le habló a su hermana con aire de superioridad – Snape no quería que nos quedáramos porque detesta a la gente.  Ni siquiera soporta a los mortífagos, y eso que es uno de ellos.

Ginny lo ignoró y se apoyó en el marco.

- Creo que hay muchas cosas que no nos dijeron, y que el profesor Snape se va a guardar de que las descubramos.  Como por ejemplo, ¿Qué hace allí afuera frente a esa hoguera?

Todos se apresuraron hacia la ventana, para contemplar a que se refería.

Snape estaba de espaldas a la casa, frente a una enorme hoguera que ardía con furia.  Las llamas llegaban muy altas.  Con la luz que desprendía pudieron adivinar que Snape llevaba algo sujeto bajo el brazo izquierdo.  Daba la impresión de sacar algo de allí cada cierto tiempo y lanzarlo hacia la hoguera.  Cada vez que hacía eso las llamas se elevaban más alto, cambiando de color: verdes, azules, violetas y por último rojas.  

Se inclinó, como para depositar el objeto delante de él, y luego elevó los brazos al cielo.  Alcanzaron a distinguir un brillo en su mano derecha, y supusieron que era un cuchillo.  La hoguera crepitó y las llamas se volvieron intensamente blancas.  Una violenta ráfaga de viento los obligó a desviar la mirada.  Al pasar esta, ya no había ni rastro de la hoguera.  Gracias a la luz de la luna pudieron divisar a Snape que volvía al castillo. Corrieron hacia el centro de la habitación para que no los descubriera.

- ¿Me vas a decir ahora que no debemos desconfiar? – Ron estaba francamente asustado - ¡Eso era una ceremonia con fuego!

- ¿Una que?

- Ceremonia con fuego Harry – Ginny también estaba asustada – La utilizan los magos para comunicarse con… con los elementos.  

- Sigo sin entender.

- Los elementos naturales están llenos de magia Harry – Hermione trataba de aparentar calma, pero no lo lograba – el agua, el fuego, los árboles, todo, todo tiene magia.  No es una magia que muchos conozcan o que puedan utilizar.  Los unicornios la conocen, así como los tritones y demás criaturas mágicas.  Pero algunos magos pueden extraerla, o más bien manejarla para sus fines los cuales pueden ser buenos o malos.  Pero para ser sincera los únicos que lo hacen son los magos oscuros.  

- ¿Cómo Voldemort? 

Los tres asintieron.

- ¿Y que pueden hacer con esta magia?

- Muchas cosas.  Pueden usarla en hechizos con la varita.  – Ron se retorcía los dedos con nerviosismo – los magos no soportamos un ataque de esa magia.  Es la más antigua.  Presente en todo elemento con vida.  Papá dice que es pura, como la sangre de los unicornios, pero es tan poderosa que no hay nada que la detenga o se le oponga.

- ¿Y también condena a quién la use?

- No.  Es neutra.  Por eso es tan peligrosa si se usa para fines malignos – Hermiones se quedo viendo la campanilla – Es vida, Harry. ¿Entiendes?  Es la magia de la que están hechas las cosas.  Y la vida puede presentarse en forma tan hermosa como una flor o tan peligrosa como un huracán.

- También puede ser como un veneno. – Ron empezó a caminar de un lado a otro - Dependiendo el elemento del cual se extraiga.  Si es el fuego, uno hierve en fiebre; si es agua, puedes ahogarte: si es aire, tus pulmones estallan,  de árboles, tus huesos se quiebran, si…

- ¡Ron por favor! No necesitamos saber tanto. – Ginny también había empezado a retorcerse los dedos – también puede utilizarse para protección.

- ¿Protección? ¿De que?

- De cualquier cosa.  Se invoca para que se proteja algo.  Puede confundir los sentidos.

- ¡Un momento!  ¿Me están diciendo que Snape estaba invocando magia de los elementos? ¿Aquí afuera?

- Si, pero podría ser por buenas razones.  Para protección, como dijo Ginny.

- ¡Hermione por favor! – Ron se detuvo abruptamente - Snape es un mago oscuro, es mortífago, seguidor de quien-tu-sabes.  ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas para sospechar? 

- Dumbledore confía en él.  Para mí eso es un gran voto de confianza.

Ron no contestó.  Todo esa defensa oficiosa de Hermione le crispaba los nervios.

- ¡Por eso no se puede localizar la casa! - Harry empezaba a comprender - ¡Snape la tiene protegida!

- ¿Protegida de que o para que? – Ginny se sentó en la cama de Harry - Chicos, todo esto es muy raro.

- Demasiado para mi gusto.  Lo único bueno es que sólo nos quedan tres días.

- ¡Tres días! Harry piensa en lo que dices. ¡Quién sabe que puede hacernos ese lunático en tres días!

- Ron, por favor…

- Nada Hermione, no me importa nada de lo que digas.  No me negarás que esto da que pensar.

- ¡Escuchen ustedes dos!  Mamá nos dejo bajo su responsabilidad.  Y sabes que no lo habría hecho a menos que supiera que estaríamos bien.  No pensarán que nos va ha hacer algo cuando toda la orden sabe que estamos aquí.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny – Harry se sentó junto a ella. Tenía un aire confundido – Todo esto debe tener una explicación, pero nadie nos la va a dar.  Así que no queda más que estar alertas. Y vigilar a Snape cuando podamos verlo, porque nunca se donde anda o que esta haciendo. Ahora,  díganme una cosa - se inclinó hacia adelante - Si esta magia es tan poderosa ¿Cómo es que Snape puede invocarla? ¿No tendrías que ser un gran mago para hacerlo? ¿Como Dumbledore o... como Voldemort?

- No lo se.  Según papá, se necesita saber mucho de magia: conjuros, hechizos… de todo eso  - Ron se dejo caer en su cama - pero sobre todo se debe tener una mente fuerte.  No todos pueden, eso te lo aseguro.

- Snape sabe de artes oscuras - Harry observaba el fuego de la chimenea, que empezaba a extinguirse - más que Remus, creo - bajo un poco la voz - Y es experto en Oclumancia.

- Eso demuestra que su mente esta entrenada - Ginny siguió la mirada de Harry - Y que conoce bien la ceremonia porque no es cualquier cosa efectuar esa conexión.

- ¿Conexión?

- Esa ceremonia de fuego que vimos.  Es la forma de invocar la fuerza de los elementos.  No se a cual estaba dirigida, pero papá nos la describió varias veces.  Las llamas cambian de color mientras les arrojas los ingredientes necesarios para establecerla.

- ¿Siempre es con fuego?

- Bueno - Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron - Puede hacerse con cualquiera de los cuatro elementos básicos. Ya sabes: agua, fuego, aire y tierra.  Pero el fuego es mucho más manejable que el agua, o el viento.  Y más estable que la tierra.  - Hermione atajó la pregunta de Ron - Después te explico.

- Y esa fuerza, magia o lo que sea ¿no hay nadie que la controle? ¿Los centauros por ejemplo?

- No, ellos equilibran el mundo mágico y utilizan la magia de los elementos, pero no tienen exclusividad sobre ella.  Puede ser invocada por los magos si se sabe como.  Harry, en esencia esa magia no es mala.  Todo depende de la intención con que se use.

- Lo que más me preocupa son, precisamente, las intenciones de Snape

- A menos que él en persona venga a explicarnos porque estaba haciendo eso, cuales son sus intenciones o planes, preocuparnos no nos conducirá a nada. Sea lo que sea el profesor Dumbledore debe estar enterado y seguramente lo aprueba.  Lo mejor que podemos hacer es evitar atravesarnos en su camino y procurar pasar estos tres días en forma agradable - Hermione se levantó sin mucho ánimo - Vamos Ginny, hace tiempo que deberíamos estar durmiendo.

- Tienes razón – Ginny se levantó lentamente – Si ha guardado tanto tiempo sus secretos, no nos los va a revelar precisamente a nosotros.

Hermione trató de abrir la puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones pero parecía estar trabada.

- No se abre por las  noches ¿recuerdas? Mamá lo dijo.

- ¡Que estúpida regla!  Como si no pudiéramos usar las puertas principales para entrar y salir.   Y si decidiéramos dormir aquí no hay nada que lo impidiera.

Ron se sobresaltó.

- ¡No pretenderás hacer eso!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo es un ejemplo.  Aunque si no quitas tu baúl no podremos salir.

Ron y Harry se apresuraron a quitarlo.  Hermione salió dando un tranquilo "Buenas Noches".  Ginny se despidió entre risas.

- Hasta mañana.

- Buenas noches.

Ron no se quedó tranquilo hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ellas. Luego volvió a colocar el baúl contra la puerta.  Sacó la pijama y empezó a cambiarse.

- Atrancare esa puerta cada una de estas noches, y espero que Ginny tenga la sensatez suficiente para convencer a Hermione de que hagan lo mismo. Te digo una cosa Harry, no me despegaré de ti en estos tres días. Y no pienso tocar nada, excepto mis cosas - se metió entre las sábanas rápidamente - Y esperare a que Ginny pruebe la comida antes de hacerlo yo y no mirare a Snape a los ojos porque podría hechizarme.  Y si Hermione insiste en afirmar que todo esto no es sospechoso ¡le cortare esos rizos que tiene!  Vamos Harry, acuéstate de una vez.

- Lo haré enseguida.

Harry sacó su pijama y empezó a cambiarse lentamente.  La chimenea ya se había apagado, y la única luz en la habitación era la de la luna. Tantos misterios no iban a ser resueltos en tan poco tiempo, y por mucho que lo intrigara, nada conseguiría provocando a Snape. Tal vez Hermione tuviera razón y lo más sensato sería disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos antes de regresar al colegio.

Cerró la ventana y al volverse vio que lo único que se distinguía entre las sábanas era la mata de cabello rojo de su amigo.  Pensó que el de Ginny era más intenso.  Sonrió.  La idea de tenerla cerca le provocaba un cosquilleo y antes de preguntarse el porque, se acostó y cerro los ojos con fuerza para dormir sin preocupaciones.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Siempre es bueno ser un poco cauto, pero esta vez creo que los chicos si tienen razones para sospechar ¿no creen?  Espero que este capítulo también les guste.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**REVIEW**

Clau de Snape: Traté de que este tuviera más acción, o por lo menos algo de suspenso; me salió intermedio, ni tan corto ni tan largo, estoy encontrando mi ritmo.  

¿Cómo no se van a sentir incómodos los chicos por esa dichosa campana?  Por su culpa ahora todos saben que son muy "cercanos".  Hasta Snape, con eso te digo todo.   Me temo que en este sigo con la manía de la información limitada.  Jejejeje.  

Remus no tardará en volver a ser como es, sólo déjalo que demuestre su dolor un poquíto más. No tenía pensado empatarlo con nadie, pero ya que diste la idea… no se.  Si resuelvo que sí,  me tendrás que decir como quieres que sea la bruja.

Ya ves, también Hermione piensa que no es muy lógico eso de cerrar puertas.  Y tienes razón, las mujeres no necesariamente nos quedamos a esperar que ellos actúen.  Jeje. A Harry esos sentimientos por Ginny lo están empezando a incomodar, veremos que más pasa entre ellos (he pensado algunas cosas muuuuuy interesantes).  El pobre de Snape siempre tiene recuerdos dolorosos y esa casa no ayuda mucho ¿no crees?  

¡Hola Gaby!   Ya tengo pensado el próximo capítulo, así que será mejor que me apresure para terminarlo pronto.  Será interesante, lo prometo.

¡Hola Miss Black!  Que bueno que tu tampoco lo consideraste tan largo.  Los chicos lo van a pensar dos veces antes de investigar, bueno, no todos, porque no es cualquier baba de perico eso de meterse a investigar a Snape bajo sus narices.  Y si pueden terminar muy, pero que muy mal si no se andan con cuidado (aunque no tengo planeado que nadie muera jejeje).

Hola Hermi567 (veo que usas el cinco entre tu nombre, es mi número favorito).  Que bueno que te guste.  No te preocupes, pienso que sucedan muchas cosas entre todos los que nos interesan.  Y esa casa… si que intriga ¿no?


	7. Rompiendo Más Reglas

Antes que nada, quisiera pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero es que tuve cierta sobrecarga de trabajo, y no me fue posible, aparte de que la musa de la creatividad se tomo vacaciones y no quiso visitarme.  Pero prometo compensar esta semana.  Bueno, luego del protocolo, el capítulo…

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**ROMPIENDO MÁS REGLAS**

Desayunaron en silencio, evitando en todo momento la mirada de Snape.  Ron principalmente temía que pudiera leer en sus ojos todo lo que habían presenciado la noche anterior. Al levantarse de la mesa los chicos se dirigieron a la azotea para volar un rato en sus escobas, Hermione a la biblioteca y Ginny prometió que se quedaría en su habitación jugando con el ajedrez mágico de Ron, pero sin tocar nada de lo que allí había.  

La mañana transcurrió de manera entretenida para todos.  Después de la comida volvieron a sus actividades y se reunieron nuevamente en la cena.  Terminaron el día en la habitación de Harry, platicando tranquilamente, y evitando mencionar cualquier cosa sobre Snape.

Hermione estaba maravillada con la biblioteca.  Tantos libros y tan poco tiempo para leerlos.  Harry y Ron se habían divertido muchísimo volando, la azotea era perfecta para practicar maniobras con la escoba.  La única que casi no intervenía era Ginny.  A Harry le pareció que la estaban excluyendo, y se sintió mal por ello.

- ¿Y tu que hiciste en el día?

- ¿Yo? Nada especial.  Practique con mi varita – Hermione abrió la boca para protestar – tranquila, no hice nada complicado.  Y seguí perfeccionando mis estrategias en el ajedrez. ¡Ah si! También recibí una sorpresa de los gemelos.

- ¿Sorpresa? - Ron estaba observando que la luz de la chimenea le daba al cabello de Hermione un brillo especial. De pronto reaccionó – ¿Sorpresa? ¿Que clase de sorpresa?

- Dulces.  Me enviaron algunas ranas de chocolate.

- ¿Chocolate? - Ron pensó que el cabello de Hermione tenía ese color - ¿Me dejaste algo?

- Claro tonto.  Tomen, hay para todos. 

- ¿Cómo sabían a donde enviárnoslas? 

- Mama se los dijo.  Además yo les escribí después del desayuno.  Me pidieron que les dijera que tengamos cuidado y que no nos separemos.  Por cualquier cosa ¿saben?

- ¿Ves Hermione? Ellos también sospechan.

Ella lo ignoró para evitar una pelea que no deseaba.

- ¿Sólo hiciste eso en todo el día? - Harry se sintió culpable de haber abandonado así a Ginny.  La pudieron haber invitado a jugar con ellos.

- Si - Ginny desvió la mirada - me entretuve bastante.

Harry sospecho que no les estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero prefirió no insistir frente a sus amigos.

- Creo que todos deberíamos practicar mañana con la varita.

- ¡Hermione estas loca!  No pienso hacer nada con hasta que no volvamos al colegio – Harry asintió, apoyando a su amigo – Si tu quieres puedes quedarte y hacerlo con Ginny.

- No... Quiero decir, mañana pensaba leer un poco.

Ron puso cara de desagrado.

- Eres una mala influencia para mi hermana.

- Pues me gustaría serlo también para ti.

Ginny sonrió y Ron se puso rojo.  

- ¿Para que quieres practicar Hermione?  Tú ya eres bastante buena. ¿Recuerdas aquel hechizo con al moneda? 

- Bueno sí – Hermione se sonrojo frente al cumplido de Harry –pero me gustaría que ustedes dos también pudieran hacer cosas así.

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿No? – Ginny soportó la mirada de reproche de su hermano y logró que la conversación se desviara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente transcurrió igual.  Ginny se había negado en acompañarlos a volar en la azotea aduciendo su excusa de la lectura.  Esto lo dijo sin mirarlos a los ojos, lo cual reforzó la idea en Harry de que estaba haciendo algo que no quería que supieran, pero no podía o no quería imaginarse de que se trataba.

Después del almuerzo, Harry logró hábilmente que Hermione aceptara el que Ron le enseñara algunos trucos en la escoba.  Luego bajo, pretextando el querer escribirle una carta a Remus.  Estaba intrigado con la conducta de Ginny, y quería averiguar en que se estaba metiendo.  No le gustaría que Snape la descubriera rondando por allí.  Toco varias veces la puerta que dividía las habitaciones, pero nadie respondió.   Bajo a la sala, busco en el comedor, la biblioteca y nada.

"¿Donde podrá estar?" - Se encontraba en medio del salón y empezaba a preocuparse realmente – "Tal vez fue a ver el sitio donde estaba la hoguera, pero no, la abría visto desde la ventana.  No creo que haya salido al campo."

- ¿Harry?

Este casi se muere del susto al escuchar la voz de Ginny a sus espaldas.  Al girarse, casi se muere del susto otra vez.  Allí estaba: el cabello cubierto de telarañas, la ropa llena de polvo y en la mano un horrible guante naranja.

- ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? ¿Y que has estado haciendo?

- Harry, quiero que me acompañes – sus ojos brillaban –  Descubrí algo interesantísimo.

- ¿Descubriste? – Harry empezó a elevar la voz - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No te quedo claro que no debías andar husmeando por allí? – Ahora estaba gritando - ¿TE IMAGINAS QUE PASARÍA SI SNAPE TE DESCUBRE? PODRÍAS HABERTE LASTIMADO, O PERDIDO, O… QUIÉN SABE QUE OTRA COSA.   NO SABEMOS QUE HAY EN ESTA CASA Y TU TE DEDICAS HA HACER PRECISAMENTE LO QUE NOS PROHIBIERON.  ¿QUÉ PARTE DE LAS REGLAS NO ENTENDISTE?

Ginny lo observaba con la boca abierta.  No esperaba semejante reacción de Harry.  Y este no entendía porque estaba tan furioso.  No era precisamente la persona más indicada para dar esa clase de reprimendas; a él le desagradaba profundamente seguir las reglas de Snape y tener que obedecerle.  Si Ron le hubiera propuesto husmear en la casa Harry hubiera aceptado encantado, tratando de descubrir algo. ¿Por qué entonces le molestaba tanto que Ginny lo hubiera hecho? Sólo sabía que le enfurecía el que se hubiera expuesto de esa manera.

- ¿TE DAS CUENTA EL PELIGRO EN EL QUE HAS ESTADO?

Ginny se adelantó con tranquilidad y le colocó un dedo sobre los labios.  Harry retrocedió como si el contacto lo hubiese quemado.

- SHHHHHH.  El profesor Snape te podría escuchar y entonces si que estaría en problemas.  Reconozco que no fue muy inteligente lo que hice, pero es que me aburría en mi habitación.

- Te dijimos que nos acompañaras…

- Me refiero al día de ayer.  Estaba aburrida luego de jugar como 30 partidas de ajedrez yo sola – Harry sintió nuevamente el peso de la culpabilidad al no haberla incluido en sus juegos – Y cuando estoy así busco que hacer.  Justo estaba pensando en eso cuando recibí la respuesta de los gemelos.  Y esto – levantó su mano cubierta por el horroroso guante.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso?

- Un detector de hechizos.  Puede saber si un objeto esta protegido.

- ¿Para que te lo enviaron?

- Harry, estamos en casa de Snape.  Los gemelos no resistieron la tentación de pedirme que buscara algo interesante.  

- ¿Si? Pues entonces son unos inconscientes y debería decirle a tú mamá lo que hicieron.

Ginny puso tal cara de decepción que Harry pensó si no estaría siendo demasiado pesado.  Sonaba como sí Hermiones estuviera hablando.  No quiso que se volviera a enfadar con él.

- ¿Qué querías mostrarme?

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Dime antes de que me arrepienta y llame a tu hermano

Ginny sonrió  y sus hoyuelos aparecieron nuevamente.  Harry sintió como su enojo desaparecía.

- De acuerdo.  Verás, pasas el guante sobre un objeto y sientes un cosquilleo cuando detecta un hechizo.  Así que lo probé con las campanillas de la chimenea y lo sentí, al igual que con la que pusieron a dormir.  

- ¿Las tocaste?

- No, no quise arriesgarme.  Pero luego intenté con todo lo que hay y nada más parecía hechizado.  Se me ocurrió entonces que la razón por la que no habías visto antes la puerta que comunica las habitaciones era porque estaba escondida con algún hechizo y que tal vez la nuestra también tuviera una que comunicara con las demás.

- ¿Y?

- Nada, ningún resultado, pero salí al pasillo y resultó que en todas las puertas el guante detectó algo, lo malo es que no me dice si son hechizos peligrosos, así que preferí no intentar abrirlas.

- Por lo menos tienes sentido común – Harry no entendía porque, pero la trataba con cierta ironía.

- Después de la comida baje al salón.  Los cuadros también están hechizados, toda la casa parece estarlo.

- La de Sirius también lo estaba, no es algo tan extraño.

- Si, pero algo me decía que esto es diferente.  ¿No has sentido como si te observaran?  

- No.

- Yo sí., y Hermione también.  Es una sensación extraña.  Fue más intensa cuando entre en el salón, pero el guante no encontró nada al principio, hasta que me acerque a la chimenea – Ginny señalo hacia esta – Allí no hay nada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es una ilusión.  La chimenea no esta. Cuando intenté tocarla seguí de largo hasta la pared.

- Debes estar equivocada – Harry observaba la chimenea  –  Allí está, la estoy viendo.

- Tus ojos te engañan. ¿Alguna vez te has acercado? 

- No, Snape siempre se coloca enfrente.  ¡Pero aquel mortífago estaba apoyado en ella!

- Bill me ha dicho que algunos hechizos sólo funcionan cuando esta presente el mago que lo colocó.  

- ¿Estas segura? – Harry no podía creer en lo que Ginny le decía – Todo eso me parece muy descabellado.

-¿Piensas que lo inventé todo? Hay una forma muy simple de probarlo.  Tócala.

Ginny debía estar jugando.  La chimenea era real, podía ver las cenizas, sentir la tibieza.  Se acercó decidido, extendió la mano… y la chimenea desapareció.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Qué significa esto? – Retrocedió alarmado y la chimenea volvió a aparecer.

- Que te dije la verdad.  No está, aunque parezca tan real, no existe.

Harry seguía asombrado, podía ver la chimenea frente a él.  Aunque ya lo había comprobado sus dudas aún persistían.

- No puedo creerlo, es un… espejismo.

- Y muy bueno, engañaría a cualquiera.  Pero eso no es nada.  

Ginny se acercó, atravesó la chimenea y al tocar la pared apareció una puerta.  Antes que él pudiera detenerla,  giró la perilla y la entreabrió.  Miró a Harry con malicia.

- Ven, al final del pasillo hay una habitación.  No vas a creer todo lo que hay.

- ¿Has estado allí?

- Harry ¿En donde crees que me puse así? Vamos, acompáñame.

Ginny se perdió en la negrura que había después de la puerta.  Harry la siguió sin vacilación.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**REVIEW**

¡Hola Clau! Que bueno que te gusto, y te aseguro que lo de la intriga no lo hago a propósito, es esa vena dramática que tengo (jiji).  Espero poder volver a lo de actualizar martes y viernes, si no surge nada, pero eso será la próxima semana, cuando ya todo se normalice (si eso es posible en este mundo loco).  Yo también tengo muchas teorías, y no estoy segura cuál será la correcta (jiji).  

No te preocupes, Snape no va ha hacerles nada a los chicos, no es un psicópata, bueno a veces actúa como uno, pero no ahora.  Y ese poder que tiene… bueno, es un mago oscuro y más adelante sabremos en que ambiente ha estado, no es un enemigo que se deba despreciar, aunque ya lo ha sido por algunos.  Además Snape no muestra todos los as que tenga bajo la manga.  Dumbledore conoce bastante bien a Snape, y no creo que haya algo que no conozca.

Hermione sigue siendo igual, creo que su raciocinio es su manera de ver las cosas para comprenderlas, para que tengan sentido.  Tal vez por eso es la pareja perfecta de Ron, algo así como Yin y Yan.

¿No te habías hecho a la idea de Tonks y Snape?  Que curioso… Bueno, he de confesarte que ha mi me surgió desde que leí el quinto libro.  Tal vez porque pienso que los opuestos se atraen (jiji) y pienso que ella tiene mucho potencial como bruja, y que no se ha dicho todo sobre ella.

¡Hola Gaby!   Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo.  Ojalá te guste también.

¡Hola Miss Black!  Si, Snape no sería él sino tuviera cosas que ocultar (aparte que Rowlin se ha encargado de crear mucho misterio alrededor de él).  Y bueno… si Ron a veces peca de exagerado, pero podría tomarse como estar "alerta" ¿no crees?  Y si, por mucho que duden de Snape, si Dumbledore confía en él es por algo, ya deberían de aceptar eso.  A Harry todavía le falta un poco en el área de "chicas", pero espero que se despabile pronto porque si no podría perderlo todo… Bye.


	8. Reflexiones

¡Hola a todos!  Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a Clau de Snape por ayudarme con la primera parte, que me tenía insegura.  Espero que te guste como quedó al final.  (Y disculpa las comas, pero no puedo evitar el uso de ellas, jiji).  A todos los demás (chispas, sonó como si me leyeran centenares jajaja, pero los que lo hacen valen por miles), perdón por no haber actualizado el viernes pero mi historia sufrió algunos cambios que no pude terminar a tiempo. Pero cumpliendo mi promesa, esta semana procuraré que todo se desarrolle normalmente y volver a mi costumbre de actualizar martes y viernes (siempre y cuando no pase nada extraordinario, como que me bloquee jijijiji).  Espero que no me abandonen.  Luego de la excusa…

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**REFLEXIONES**

Severus Snape se encontraba inclinado sobre su escritorio, tratando de concentrar su atención en un viejo libro de hechizos y pociones, obligándose a leer con la intención de ahuyentar los fantasmas que últimamente lo acechaban cada vez más frecuentemente.  A medida que avanzaba la tarde, la débil luz que lograba atravesar los pesados cortinajes de su habitación se le hacía insuficiente para continuar la lectura sin irritarle los ojos.  Aún así, se negaba obstinadamente a abrir las cortinas.

El elegir lo menos beneficioso para él era un rasgo que siempre lo había caracterizado, casi tanto como su inagotable mal genio.  Para quienes no lo conocieran realmente (y Snape no sabía más que de uno que podía ufanarse, sin mucho convencimiento, de ello)  él representaba el opuesto a cualquier idea que se tuviera de amabilidad, cortesía, nobleza o cualquier otro rasgo que distinguiera a una "buena persona".  (Su natural desagrado hacia lo que el consideraba debilidades, aunado a su sarcasmo y franqueza, la mayoría de veces brutal, lo hacía una persona irritante, fastidiosa y pesada en el trato.  El lo sabía y no le importaba. Era orgulloso y obstinado lo cual era una muy mala combinación).  El profesor Dumbledor le había dicho muchas veces que era demasiado duro cuando se juzgaba a sí mismo, pero nadie mejor que él conocía sus defectos, y con sinceridad, no creía tener ninguna virtud.  Lo que el profesor llamaba tenacidad el sabía que era un orgullo mal disimulado, su ambición era transformada en ansias de aceptación y su revanchismo no se nombraba.  Toda la ecuación era reducida al un rencor derivado de la forma en que había vivido.

_"Pero nadie te ha obligado ha ser un amargado". _ Amargado.  Aparto el libro con impaciencia.  Esos pensamientos lo acosaban siempre que lo permitía.  Era sumamente cansado mantener esa guerra privada consigo mismo.  

_"Eres tú el que quiere mantenerla, nada sería más fácil que aceptaras tu realidad" _¿Realidad? ¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso?  "_Es fácil, sólo vete en un espejo"_

Frunció el ceño.  No sabía que significaba, pero involuntariamente observó el único que aún no había sufrido uno de sus momentos de mal humor y que se encontraba  sobre su escritorio.

_"Eres igual a él. ¿Qué más puedes esperar de un Snape?"_

Con violencia se levantó de su asiento, y estrelló el espejo contra la pared.

_"Eso no resuelve nada.  Sólo confirma lo que ya sabes, cada vez te pareces más a  tu padre"  _- ¡Cállate! – Su grito retumbó en la habitación, pero era inútil pelear contra esa voz –_ "¿Callarme? ¿Y eso de que te serviría? Lo has demostrado una y otra vez.  Esta en tu naturaleza: la traición, el engaño, la ambición…" _– ¡Soy un Sliterin! – Estaba en medio de la habitación con manos empuñadas y el rostro crispado de ira, gritándole a la nada – "_¿Y eso que se supone que significa? ¿Acaso es tu disculpa para tus acciones? El pertenecer a esa casa no justifica todo lo que has hecho"_ – Me arrepentí, ¿de acuerdo? hice lo correcto, lo estoy haciendo ahora.  "_¿Tú  crees? ¿Acaso la sangre se lava con un "lo siento"?" _– No tengo sangre en las manos – Snape las observó, como para cerciorarse de sus palabras – Jamás mate a nadie. _"Dejaste que sucediera, pudiste evitar muchas muertes, pero no lo hiciste.  Cerraste los ojos ante lo que estaba pasando."_  –  ¡No! Cuando me di cuenta acudí a Dumbledore.  Y aún antes, trate de ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban, tú lo sabes._ "¿Yo lo se? ¿Por qué tratas de convencerme? Yo soy tu…    _

Snape se dirigió al cuarto de baño con rapidez; sentía nauseas.  Lleno el lavabo con agua fría y se lavo la cara y el cuello.  Mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de que los recuerdos que habían acudido a su mente terminaran de disiparse.  Pero esta vez no era tan fácil.  Podía escuchar los gritos, ver a las personas retorciéndose de dolor por la maldición Cruciatus, y peor aún, aquellas que caían fulminadas por el Avada Kedabra.

Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo del baño.  Lo que vio no le reconfortó.  Un rostro desagradable, surcado por arrugas prematuras, cada una marcada por una mala experiencia.  El reflejo hizo una mueca que quiso ser una sonrisa pero que hacía más desagradable el semblante.  Y las palabras que le dirigió eran tan duras y frías como la mirada que le devolvía.

_Pudiste evitarlo, tuviste la solución a tu alcance…Pero el odio era mayor, el deseo de venganza te consumía… No querías aceptar tu equivocación… Traicionaste la promesa que hiciste…_

Lentamente se irguió, enfrentándose a la imagen del espejo.  

- Haya lo que haya hecho fue mi decisión.  Malo o bueno he tenido que vivir con las consecuencias y las acepto.  Nadie puede juzgarme – le apuntó con un dedo acusador – ni siquiera tú.  Si deseas hacerlo, por mí esta bien.  Pero no me digas que me parezco a él, porque no es así.  Mi padre jamás se retractó de todo lo que hizo, yo sí.  Tal vez eso no baste, pero la única persona de quién necesito absolución ya no está.  Si no puedo alcanzar su perdón por lo menos puedo intentar ser aquello que esperaba de mí.  Y tu, mi querida conciencia ¡PUEDES IRTE AL INFIERNO!

Al salir del cuarto de baño la habitación estaba en penumbra.  Con un gesto enérgico abrió las cortinas permitiendo que la luz la inundara.  Estaba tan acostumbrado a la oscuridad que la luz le molesto por un momento.  Se dejó caer en un sillón frente a la chimenea, dándole la espalda a la ventana.  Estaba tan hastiado de su lucha, de las misiones, de las sospechas de todos, de mantener ese rencor royéndolo por dentro.  El sentimiento de culpabilidad lo estaba matando.

_"¿Matando? Tú estas muerto en vida."_

Snape dejo escapar un suspiro de irritación, y con desgano observó las cosas que lo rodeaban. Había una cama antigua, bastante grande (la cual no le gustaba para nada). Al pie de esta, el viejo baúl que lo había acompañado toda la vida, regalo de su madre. El escritorio de roble, con algunos libros y pergaminos, se ubicaba en una esquina. La biblioteca, llena de libros de diversas ramas de la magia ("_Magia Oscura mas bien" _– pensó), ocupaba la pared junto a la puerta de entrada. La chimenea y el sillón en que se encontraba completaban la decoración.  Todo estaba muy ordenado, con una meticulosidad obsesiva.  Con la luz de la tarde llenando la habitación cualquiera hubiera podido decir que era un lugar agradable.

Había hecho muchos esfuerzos para hacer que ese lugar en particular y el castillo en general fuera un lugar habitable, ya que no era precisamente acogedor  y no le traía más que malos recuerdos.  Pero el cuartel general de la orden estaba bloqueado luego de la estúpida muerte de...  

Se detuvo.  Por mucho de odiara a Sirius no podía alegrarse por su muerte.  No estaba seguro porque, pero se sentía defraudado.  Tal vez era el hecho de que entre ellos había mucho rencor y nunca lograron diferir sus odios de una manera adecuada. Esa manía que tenía la gente detestable de morir como mártir le crispaba los nervios.  Y la de Sirius había sido menos que ridícula batiéndose en duelo con la maldita de Bellatrix, como si no supiera de lo que esa mujer era capaz.

Morir como héroe, ser recordado con afecto, ser llorado.  El jamás podría aspirar a tal cosa.  Cuando muriera, todos lo recordarían como "el mortífago que traiciono al Señor Oscuro".  Y su tumba, a diferencia de otra, jamás tendría flores.

Pero eso no importaría porque al fin estaría con ella...

Una ráfaga de viento sacudió las cortinas y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  Enfadado con esta interrupción agitó su varita y la ventana se cerró de golpe.  No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes que el ambiente se tornara frío y deprimente, pero para él era común estar así ya que su habitación se encontraba en el ala norte del castillo, aquella que era menos visitada por el sol; y tan lejos como era posible de las molestas visitas que se había visto obligado a recibir.

Aún no entendía como se pudieron haber dado las circunstancias que le habían llevado a esta situación.  Ya tenía suficiente con los hechizos y la protección necesaria para que el castillo no los aniquilara, con los mortífagos que lo visitaban sin previo aviso y con los integrantes de la orden, para que encima las puertas hubieran llevado a Potter a su casa.

_"¿Porque aquí? ¿Porque no con los Weasley? No lo comprendo.  Este no es un lugar seguro, ni siquiera para mí._

Recordó con una claridad, producto de su disgusto, lo que había sucedido ese día.  __

El se encontraba en el la biblioteca, cuando escuchó ruidos en el salón.  Había salido apresuradamente sólo para encontrar a Potter tirado boca abajo, desmayado y con la pierna en una posición extraña.  Y repentinamente se apareció esa bruja torpe, sobrina de Sirius, hablando de un ataque y que necesitaba ayuda.  Se quedó petrificado por un momento sin saber que hacer, pero ante la torpeza de ella (que parecía que hacía más daño que bien) tuvo que encargarse de recostarlo en el sillón y curar su herida lo mejor que se pudo.

Dumbledore no tardó en llegar, y decidió, prácticamente sin consultarlo, que Potter debía quedarse allí.   Por mucho que le desagradara la idea no podía negarle nada al profesor, así que se convenció que podría aceptarlo en su casa sin asesinarlo primero.

Tuvo que adecuar una habitación y realizar más hechizos protectores.  El profesor Dumbledore le había ayudado, aligerando sus ocupaciones, pero la presencia constante de _Nympadora Tonks _(ese nombre le parecía tan inadecuado para una bruja) lo había desesperado hasta el punto de que el profesor tuvo que intervenir para que no la ahorcara. 

Snape no entendía a esa mujer.  No recordaba de ella más que torpezas siendo estudiante, pero ahora era un auror.  ¿Como lo había logrado sin morir en el intento?  

Con todos los que la rodeaban era entusiasta, pero con él era reservada y seria.  _"¿Y que querías si la aterrorizaste durante su estadía en Howarts?"  _Una sonrisa cruel asomó a sus labios, pero no duró mucho.  Ella era una Black, pero distaba mucho de la forma de ser de esa familia.  Inclusive Sirius tenía la arrogancia típica de ellos, y ese aire de suficiencia insoportable.  Pero ella no, más bien era desenvuelta y no parecía importarle mayor cosa lo que alguien pensara o dijera.  Y esa propiedad de cambiar su aspecto la hacía más insufrible todavía.  ¿Por qué diablos tenía esa manía de cambiar y no quedarse quieta? Lo único bueno que había hecho era arreglar la habitación de Potter, algo para lo que él no sentía capaz.

Cuando pensó que todo había pasado, se le encomendó recogen las cosas de Potter. ¡Él en casa de un muggle, llevando además a esa bruja de acompañante!  Parecía su castigo por quién sabe cual de todos sus pecados.  Por lo menos ella tuvo la prudencia de no abrir la boca en todo el camino, y de vestirse adecuadamente, sin esos llamativos colores en el cabello. 

Tuvo que conducir hasta esa casa y soportar la mirada de desagrado de esa gente.  Definitivamente todos en este mundo tienen su infierno personal y el de Potter no era precisamente el menos insufrible.

¡Y luego los otros!  Jamás se imaginó teniendo a cuatro Griffindor en esa casa.  Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite luego de tantas concesiones.  El profesor Dumbledore parecía dispuesto a probar su lealtad con semejantes pruebas.

Lo único bueno de todo lo que había sucedido era que tantas cosas lo habían obligado a refugiarse en esa habitación, lejos de todo aquello que trajera dolorosos recuerdos.

Snape se levantó, cansado de tanto cavilar.  Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo extraño, que no había notado antes por estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

Alguien estaba gritando en el salón.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**REVIEW**

**Clau de Snape**

Hola Clau.  Me encanta conversar contigo por msn, gracias por tus comentarios.  Mira que seguí tu consejo del paréntesis, aunque moví algunas cosas de lugar, jiji.  Ojalá te parezca como quedó al final.  

Yo creo que Ron no se pone a investigar por el freno que le pone Hermione, a regañadientes y todo pero le hace caso.  Y para Harry es más importante estar con ellos que investigar.  ¿Pero te diste cuenta que se preocupa por Ginny?  ¿Y su reacción?  Me gusta como se están dando las cosas entre los personajes, a veces creo que tienen vida propia y yo sólo los obedezco. Jijiji  Los gemelos no se podían quedar sin hacer nada, después de todo ellos conocen a Ginny. Siempre he pensado que ella es algo especial, sólo que no se han dado cuenta.

Ya ves que en este capítulo ya sabemos que piensa Snape de Tonks.  ¿No es muy amable verdad?  Y tiene mucho por dentro, tanto, que no se como no explota.

Bueno, espero tus comentarios.  (Cruzo los dedos porque te guste)

**Elanor Black**

¡Hola  Eleanor!

Lamento no descubrir en este capítulo que hay al final del pasillo, pero creí importante hacer saber que piensa Snape de todo lo que ha pasado.  Espero que me perdones por mantener la incógnita para más adelante, pero lo sabrás el viernes.  Siento la espera.

Mira que tú idea (la de que el profesor los descubra) fue la que me ayudo a escribir el próximo capítulo, y en parte este. Y espero que pronto te acostumbres a mi Ginny, aunque en adelante la acción no la involucra tanto. (No quiero adelantarme).  Y sip, si esta influenciada por ellos, pero es que teniendo esos hermanos ¿quién no estaría influenciado?

**gabyKinomoto                                                                         **

Hola  Gaby, espero que este también te guste. Bye.

**Paula Moonlight **

Hola Paula, bienvenida.   Los secretos revelados los deje en pausa, pero el viernes será interesante.  O por lo menos eso espero. 

La verdad es que muy pocos hubieran sospechado que Ginny es tan decidida, pero a mí me gusta así.  Es que si te dejan sola en una habitación, en semejante casa, pues… cualquiera lo hace ¿no crees?  No te preocupes, no se meterán en muchos problemas, sólo unos cuantos.  JiJi.  Bye.

**Mickaelle **

Hola mickaelle, gracias por sumarte a los que leen mis locuras.  Me alegro que me sigas.  ¿Te parece que presento bien a los personajes?  Gracias (mira que me lo voy a creer y luego quién me aguanta).  No te preocupes, no pienso ser mala con Snape, porque también a mí me encanta.   

**La_Peye_Malfoy **

Hola chica Malfoy.  Que bueno que te gusto, pero me temo que lo que esconde ese lugar aún no lo sabremos (tranquila, hasta el próximo capítulo).   Perdón por actualizar hasta ahora, pero prometo compensar el viernes.

**amsp14**

Hola Ana Maria.  Gracias por leer todos los capítulos de mi fic y dejar un review por cada uno.  ¡Que linda!  El tuyo me encantó.  Espero que lo continúes pronto porque me pareció muy bonito el final, y lo que podría darse a partir de allí.

La verdad es que si es curioso que el lugar más seguro sea la casa de Snape, pero es que siendo un ser tan oscuro y con su particular "cariño" hacia Harry no sería muy lógico pensar que estaría allí ¿no crees? Tienes razón, Snape se ve bien con todo, o por lo menos eso me imagino (estoy pensando cosas indebidas jijiji).  No había pensado que Harry fuera grosero por pedir comer en su habitación, pero si es una visita no tendría que hacerlo, eso sí.  Y lo de puntual… pues la campanilla es para avisarle las horas que debe bajar.  Y el genio de Snape si que es especial.  Yo creo que ni enfrentándose a Voldemort lograría Snape que Harry confíe en él, pero no es algo que le preocupe.  A Snape no le preocupa nada que corresponda a Harry, o por lo menos eso aparenta (por cierto, a mi también me gustaría conocer la casa).

¡Diste en el punto!  La casa obedece a su dueño, pero no en todo, por ciertos asuntos que descubriremos más adelante (que mala soy).  Y tienes razón con lo de la ceremonia.

Lo de Ron y Hermione lo tienen que solucionar ellos, pero ahora ya saben que su "cercanía" es más que pública jijiji.  Yo creo que Ron sospecha lo que siente por Hermione desde el baile con Víctor, y ella también.  Ahora sólo falta que se decidan.  

Creo que la edad ha sido el detonante para que Harry se fije en Ginny, porque ahora ella es más decidida y él más conciente de su cercanía ¿me explico? Espero que sí.  Ya en este se nota que siente Snape por Tonks, aunque no se ve muchas esperanzas para el futuro, pero pronto van a cambiar las cosas.  Lo prometo.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**¡Gracias a todos los que escribieron!  Me dio mucho gusto recibir tantos review, casí saltaba cada vez que recibía uno nuevo.  Son todos ustedes muy lindos.  Gracias.  ****Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.  Si no, por favor díganmelo para no volver a cometer barrabasadas.  Bye  y muchos abrazos.******

*******************************************************************************************************************************************


	9. Quimera

¡Hola!  Esta vez si me mande con el capítulo, esta larguito (bastante larguito jijiji), pero no pude evitarlo (bueno si pude pero no quise), porque si no la historia hubiera perdido algo.  En fin, espero que taaan largo episodio no los aburra.  También quiero darle las gracias a Clau de Snape por ayudarme a evitar que se confundieran en cierta parte (tu sabes cual).  Y ahora…    

·············································································································································································································································

**QUIMERA**

- _Lumus___

La luz proveniente de la varita de Harry iluminó un poco más el camino. Ginny iba unos cuantos pasos delante de él con su propia varita en alto.  

- Creí que habías dicho que era un pasillo.

- Mas o menos.

A él le parecía que estaban dentro de un túnel.  Las paredes eran de piedra al igual que el piso (sus pasos resonaban cuando el sonido rebotaba contra esta), Harry no lograba ver el techo. Avanzó más rápido para alcanzar a Ginny.  Estaba sorprendido de que se hubiera arriesgado sola en un lugar así.

- ¿Estas segura del camino?

- Si, no hay desvíos.  No puedes perderte.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Ginny sonrió.  Al cabo de unos segundos él también  –  Es cierto, estuviste acá toda la mañana. 

- La verdad es que estuve aquí ayer.   Recorrí todo el camino pero  – se encogió de hombros – escuche la campanilla de la cena y como se que al profesor Snape no le gusta esperar…

Harry recordó que al bajar habían encontrado a Ginny en el comedor.  Y también que ya tenía esa cara de culpabilidad.

- Debiste decírnoslo.

- ¡Claro! Y escuchar el tremendo sermón que me iban a dar ustedes.  Me diste una muestra hace un rato – Ginny aniño la voz – "No debiste hacerlo" "Eres una niña" "Te dijimos que no investigaras" "¿En que estabas pensando"  – Dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio – No necesito que me lo repitan una y otra vez.

El tono, mas que lo que había dicho, hizo que Harry la observara con un poco más de atención.  Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo difícil que debió ser para ella el crecer entre hermanos varones como la única mujer y además, como la más pequeña.  La mayoría de los Wesley la trataba como si aún tuviera cinco años, sin percatarse que ya tenía casi quince. Lo curioso es que el tampoco lo había notado antes.  Se sorprendió ante su deseo de querer confortarla.

- Bueno... discúlpame si me exalté hace un rato pero debes reconocer que el sermón si te lo merecías.

- Tienes razón - frunció juguetonamente su nariz - pero no pude evitarlo.  Realmente, realmente tenía curiosidad.  

- Por eso es que no quisiste acompañarnos ¿verdad? Además querías investigar por tu cuenta y probarnos a todos nosotros... - Ginny se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

_"No sigas Harry, no sabes lo que estas diciendo, ni siquiera lo que quieres decir"_

- Yo… ¿Hay algo más que hicieras que no me hayas dicho?

- No lo creo.

- De acuerdo.  Ahora prométeme que no volverás a arriesgarte de esta manera.

- Como tú digas. Por cierto, ya llegamos.

Harry se dio cuenta que estaban frente a una inmensa puerta de madera.  Se notaba que era muy antigua.  Tenía remaches  de metal alrededor y una aldaba dorada que se ubicaba casi 30 centímetros arriba de su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo se supone que abriremos eso?

- Empujando - Harry la observó como si ella hubiera propuesto llamar a Snape para que los ayudara - ¿Recuerdas la chimenea? Parecía sólida, pero era sólo una ilusión.  Esto también lo es.  Desperdicié media mañana intentando todos los hechizos que se me ocurrieron, hasta que decidí usar el guante.  Es una puerta normal y ni siquiera es pesada  - Ginny la empujó y esta se abrió suavemente - ¿Ves?

Harry entró con cuidado llevando la varita en alto, los nervios tensos… preparado para cualquier ataque.  Lo que vio lo tomo completamente por sorpresa.

La habitación era tan grande como el salón principal pero estaba tan llena de cosas que sus dimensiones parecían menores: cuadros, estatuas, muebles, armaduras, espejos, baúles... todo estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas, evidenciando que en mucho tiempo nadie más había estado allí.  Cerca del techo había varias ventanas.  Una tenue luz, difusa a causa de las capas de polvo acumuladas en ellas durante quien sabe cuantos años, suavizaba el contorno de las cosas dándole un extraño ambiente al lugar.

Se les dificultaba caminar entre tantas cosas viejas y deslucidas.  Había cuadros amontonados por doquier, algunos apoyados contra la pared.  Harry notó que los lienzos eran negros.  Los espejos estaban empañados y las estatuas daban la impresión que se desmoronarían si se atrevía a tocarlas.

- Te dije que te sorprenderías - la voz de Ginny sonaba extrañamente lejana en ese lugar, a pesar de estar junto a él.

- ¿Que es todo esto?

- No tengo idea.  Pero no me extraña que las hayan almacenado - señalo un jarrón que tenía arañas labradas en toda la superficie - no son cosas que tendría en  mi casa…  ¡Por cierto! Quiero que veas algo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape se dirigió al salón, atraído por lo que allí sucedía (sobre su chimenea se encontraba una esfera parecida a una recordadora, que se iluminaba cuando alguien entraba al salón.  Sus diferentes colores indicaban que hacían y el rojo intenso que había tomado era una clara señal de que alguien estaba gritando).  Tuvo que atravesar un largo pasillo descubierto que unía las dos alas del castillo.  La carrera le tomo tiempo, el suficiente para recordarle que la elección de su habitación debió hacerla con más cuidado, o por lo menos colocar hechizos (aturdidores preferiblemente) contra cualquier actividad molesta de parte de sus visitas.

_"¿Por que diablos no pueden quedarse quietos?"_

Al entrar al salón no encontró nada fuera de lugar.  Pero eso lo hizo reafirmar sus sospechas de que las visitas estaban haciendo algo.  Su vista se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la chimenea.

_"No pudieron descubrirlo, a menos que… una de ellas se apoyara allí"  "¡Demonios Severus! Tuviste que ser más cuidadoso y no tan confiado"_

Hizo un movimiento con la varita y la puerta de la pared se abrió.  Con paso firme se dirigió hacia ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny condujo a Harry entre varios muebles hasta una pequeña cómoda medio cubierta con una sábana, amarilla por el tiempo.  Había una pequeña cajita en la esquina bellamente tallada con flores.

- ¿No es linda?  Es una caja de música. 

Harry se inclinó para observar mejor los detalles de la tapa.

- No temas, no muerde.  ¡Ábrela!

Harry la obedeció.  La melodía que surgió era lenta, y muy hermosa.  Se fijó que el espejo de la tapa estaba empañado, igual que el resto de los que había en ese lugar.

- ¿Notaste esto?

- Si… no me atrevía a limpiarlo – Ginny observó hacia arriba, como esperando algo – Mmmm. Que raro.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cuando yo la abrí aparecieron unas luces que dejaron caer trocitos de pergamino de colores, que olían muy bien por cierto.  Pero ahora no paso nada.

- Mejor la dejamos donde estaba – Harry cerró la caja y la colocó sobre la mesa nuevamente.  

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape caminaba con paso lento, como retardando el momento en que se viera obligado ha llegar al final del pasillo.  Hacía muchos años, demasiados ha decir verdad que no recorría ese camino.  Todo lo que había en el castillo había sido guardado allí, en el lugar más recóndito que encontró, apartando de su vista las pertenencias de aquella aborrecible familia… pero también las de ella, porque era demasiado doloroso ver aquello que le había pertenecido, aquello que había sido de ambos, cuando se atrevió a soñar que la felicidad le estaba permitida.

A sus oídos llego el eco de una melodía, SU melodía.  Se quedo parado, a medio camino entre la ilusión y la realidad.  Se vio transportado hacia el momento en que ella lo había llevado al bosque prohibido, y allí, a la luz de la luna había interpretado con su clarinete aquella maravillosa melodía… para él, como regalo de cumpleaños.  Fue entonces que tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que la amaba, sin remedio y para toda la vida…

El sonido ceso repentinamente, sacándolo de sus recuerdos.  Snape parpadeó rápidamente, desapareciendo de su rostro la dulzura que por un fugaz momento había mostrado.  Frunció el ceño y apretó la varita que llevaba en su mano.  Quien fuera que estuviera en esa habitación iba a saber que nadie hurgaba en las cosas de Severus Snape y salía con vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se fijó en una caja que no tenía tanto polvo como el resto.  Al acercarse se dio cuenta que estaba llena de piezas de ajedrez.

- ¿Recuerdas que hizo con la campana el profesor Dumbledore?

- Si, la convirtió en un peón.

Harry tomo una pieza de la caja

- Todos estos son peones.

- ¿Crees que eran campanas?

- No, de alguna manera son diferentes – Harry jugueteo con la que había tomado - Algunas son más grandes, otras más pesadas y nunca las había visto con estos colores: malva, azul, violeta, verde... no se que eran antes, pero ahora están dormidas y no me parece que el profesor Dumbledore lo haya hecho.

Dejo vagar su mirada alrededor y distinguió un leve brillo que le llamó la atención.  Esquivando algunas sillas y varias estatuas (incluida una de un inmenso hipogrifo)  se encaminaron al fondo del salón.  Sobre una mesa se encontraban dispersas unas cuantas fotografías y la luz que caía sobre ellas les arrancaba algunos reflejos tristes. 

Ginny y él se acercaron tanto a ellas que casi tocaron el vidrio con la nariz.  En la primera pudieron distinguir a una pareja.  El hombre llevaba una túnica verde, o eso parecía.  Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada desafiante, el negro cabello estaba pulcramente recortado y peinado hacia atrás.  Su nariz era exactamente igual a la de Snape.  No era para nada simpático, al contrario de la mujer que estaba a su lado,  la mirada de ella era dulce y sonreía amablemente.  El cabello y sus ojos eran negros, lo cual resaltaba sobre su tez blanca como porcelana.  En la túnica, que adivinaron azul, tenía bordado un escudo pero Harry no pudo distinguir la figura del centro.

- ¿Son su padres? - Harry se dio cuenta que el rostro de Ginny estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo, pero no hizo ademán de moverse.

- Supongo que sí.

- Pero no creo que ella sea su hermana.

Ginny señaló una foto a su izquierda.  En ella había una muchacha de diecinueve o veinte años que tenía el cabello castaño recogido en un moño.  Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Harry fueron sus ojos.  Parecían trozos de ámbar, con el borde de un dorado pálido; el color más extraño que hubiera visto. Su capa, que resaltaba por ser de un rojo profundo, estaba sujeta con un broche.

Harry notó de pronto que las personas, como en las fotos muggles, no se movían.  Deseaba observarlas mejor, pero como no se atrevía a tocarlas, sopló suavemente sobre la que se encontraba más cerca.  Una nube de polvo se elevó, haciéndolos entrecerrar los ojos. De pronto Ginny se aferró a su brazo con expresión asustada.

- ¿Sentiste eso?

- ¿Qué?

- No se… me pareció… algo así como una suave brisa.

En todo ese tiempo habían estado susurrando, tal vez porque presentían que no debían levantar mucho la voz, como si debieran respetar la quietud de todo aquello.   Y fue una suerte que lo hicieran, porque inmediatamente después que Ginny lo mencionara Harry también sintió una la leve corriente de aire y escuchó el rumor de unos pasos que se acercaban.

- Ginny ¿Cerraste la puerta?

- No se…

Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca.

Harry busco a su alrededor algún lugar donde esconderse.  La idea de que Snape los descubriera allí le provocó escalofríos de terror.  Su vista se topo en la estatua del hipogrífo, que se encontraba junto a la pared de la derecha.  La base era casi del alto de un adulto y tenía muchas cosas apiladas alrededor.

 - ¡Vamos Ginny!

Rápidamente pasaron sobre un baúl, y se metieron detrás de la estatua.  Las cosas que se encontraba allí les ofrecían una precaria protección, y el espacio era bastante reducido, así que se apretujaron contra la pared.

Harry sintió que Ginny estaba temblando, la atrajo con suavidad hacia él y la abrazó.  No era mucho consuelo, pero por lo menos su temblor cesó.  Podía sentir contra su pecho la respiración agitada de ella y el latir apresurado de su  propio corazón.

Por un momento los pasos dejaron de escucharse pero Harry presentía, más que sabía, que Snape estaba en la puerta del salón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape había encontrado la puerta abierta.  Y ahora, en el umbral, le faltaba la fuerza necesaria para entrar.

_"Vamos Severus, ¿Desde cuando eres un cobarde? ¿O vas a dejar que husmeen impunemente?"_

Apretando la varita hasta que esta crujió, Snape entro al salón.  Todo estaba allí, tal como él lo había dejado hacía tantos años.  Tantos, pero no suficientes para olvidar.  Tantos como los que él llevaba portando ese luto.  Tantos que era insoportable recordarlos.  Tantos pero tan pocos al mismo tiempo.  Tantos, y el creyendo que no podría sobrevivir ni siquiera uno sin ella…

Empezó a recorrer el salón procurando no rozar lo que allí había, buscando pruebas de la presencia de extraños.  No podía utilizar hechizos localizadores allí adentro porque había tanta magia que sería peligroso para él.  Distinguió la caja de música y se acercó.  Tenía marcas de haber sido tocada, y se sintió tan profundamente ofendido que su rostro tomo una expresión amenazante.  Al avanzar un poco más tropezó con la caja que contenía las piezas de ajedrez.

_"Así que aquí la trajo Dumbledore"   "Muy inteligente de su parte el colocarla en el único lugar en que los mocosos no la encontrarían"_

Ahora no estaba seguro si alguien estaba allí o había sido un error involuntario del profesor el dejar la puerta abierta.  Tal vez él había tomado la caja y por eso tenía marcas, después de todo el profesor había sido quién se la había regalado a ella.  Y tal vez había creído escuchar la melodía.  Su mente le podía haber jugado una mala pasada. 

Un destello llamó su atención, girando el rostro hacia donde se encontraban las fotografías. Lentamente se acerco a ellas.  Con delicadeza tomó la de sus padres y con la manga de la túnica limpió el vidrio.  Su madre se veía tan hermosa el día de la boda…

- No estarías muy orgullosa de mí, ¿eh mummy? 

Su voz era suave – _"Casi se comporta como alguien normal"_ – pensó Harry.   Habían estado escuchando como se movía entre las cosas, rogando porque no se acercara allí.  Ginny estaba tan apretada a él que no podía distinguir quién estaba más asustado, su corazón latía tan aprisa que pensó que le iba a dar un ataque.

_"Por favor que no mire hacia acá, por favor, por favor" "Que se vaya, que no siga buscando"_

Snape tardó un poco más en tomar la otra fotografía.  Sacó un pañuelo de su túnica y con esmero limpió el vidrio y también el marco.  Su mirada estaba fija, con el índice recorría el rostro que aún conservaba fresco en la memoria.

- ¿Por qué? Nunca le pedía nada a la vida ¿Por qué? – Snape sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta…

- Vamos Ron, no se porqué te enfadas.  Sólo quiero preguntarle si me permite llevarme esos libros.  No va a enojarse por eso ¿verdad?

La voz de Hermione llegó a ellos con tanta claridad que Harry tuvo que taparle la boca a Ginny con una mano para evitar que gritara del susto.  No podía creer que ellos estuvieran también allí.

- ¡Demonios! – Snape también había saltado del susto – Había olvidado esto.

Con rapidez salió del salón, cerrando la puerta tras él.  Al escuchar ese sonido, Harry soltó a Ginny, dejando escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Ginny tenía una mano sobre su pecho, tratando de calmarse.  Su voz sonó temblorosa al responderle a Harry:

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que escuché la campanilla?  Al parecer todo lo que se dice en el salón se escucha también en el pasillo, y si la puerta estaba abierta… pues… 

Con desconfianza salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron a la puerta.  Estaba cerrada.  Lo peor es que no tenía cerradura ni aldaba ni nada para abrirla.  Harry intentó empujarla, pero era imposible moverla

- ¡Maldición! Se abre para dentro únicamente ¿Y  ahora que hacemos?- al girarse no encontró a Ginny.

- ¡¿Ginny?!

- ¡No grites Harry! Estoy acá – Ginny estaba en el fondo del salón, junto a las fotografías.

- ¿Qué diablos haces allí?

- Ven a ver.

Harry se acercó rápidamente.

- El profesor Snape limpió los cristales.  ¿Ves que tiene la señora en su capa?

Ahora Harry pudo distinguir la figura del escudo.

- ¿Y?

- Mira la otra foto, ¿ves el broche de la chica? Es la misma figura.

- No entiendo...

Lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo girar hacia la puerta.

- No lo distinguí antes, pero desde esta distancia es fácil verlo.

Un inmenso escudo ovalado estaba labrado en la puerta, ocupando toda su extensión. Al centro una figura con la cabeza de león, vientre de cabra y cola de dragón.  La palabra "Aqua" estaba escrita en el extremo superior e "Ignis" en el inferior.  Ginny tenía razón, sólo podía observarse plenamente a una distancia adecuada.

- Es una quimera.

- ¿Una que?

- Quimera, un monstruo que vomitaba llamas.  También simboliza algo que uno imagina como posible y verdadero, pero no lo es.  Algo inalcanzable, un sueño - Harry se encogió de hombros - lo aprendí en mi clase de literatura en la escuela muggle.  Pero no veo que tenga que ver con el hecho de que estemos aquí encerrados.  Porque me imagino que no sabes como abrir la puerta ¿o me equivoco?

- No.  Pero lo que quería que vieras era esto, en el borde del marco de la muchacha están escritas las mismas palabras del escudo.  Significan "agua" y "fuego".  En el hechizo que hizo el profesor Snape para curar a Ron… ¿Te acuerdas que dijo?

- "Watul u Fal" o algo así.

- "Wasse und Feue"  Es alemán y significan "agua y fuego".  Hermione me lo dijo.

- Lo que significa...

- ¡Que son importantes!  Hasta el momento creo haber comprendido que de alguna manera este lugar funciona de manera distinta con las mujeres – empezó a enumerar con los dedos – A Ron lo quemó la campanilla con tocarla, pero Tonks la calló haciendo lo mismo; sólo Hermione podía curar a Ron, y yo hice desaparecer la ilusión de la chimenea y encontrar la puerta cuando intenté tocarla.  La caja de música se comportó de manera distinta conmigo. Piensa, son muchas cosas.  El profesor Snape hizo aquella ceremonia tal vez para que pudieran ustedes estar aquí sin que algo los dañara.  Tal vez para protegerse a si mismo…

_"Tal vez, pero él es el dueño de la casa y no creo que quisiera estar en un lugar peligroso para los hombres"_ – pensó Harry, pero no lo expresó para no desinflar el entusiasmo de Ginny.

- ¿Y que tienen que ver las palabras?

- Si tengo razón, es probable que esas palabras nos puedan ayudar a salir.  Es como un lema, creo.  Y si la quimera es el símbolo de la casa, pues las palabras deben tener algún efecto.

- Si tú lo dices - Harry empezaba a confiar en el juicio de Ginny.

Con decisión Ginny se paró frente a la puerta y con solemnidad dijo las palabras en alemán:

- WASSE UND FEUE

Pasaron algunos segundos...

- AQUA IGNIS

Nada.  Harry no quería sabotear su idea.

- Tal vez si la tocas...

Ginny se acercó y poso su mano en la puerta. Cruzó los dedos entes de repetir nuevamente:

- Aqua Ignis.

Esta vez la puerta se abrió  perezosamente.  

- ¡Si! - Harry abrazó y besó a Ginny en la mejilla.  Ella enrojeció y el se retiró inmediatamente, bastante avergonzado - Creo... creo que debemos irnos. – Se adelantó rápidamente para bloquear los primeros pasos de ella – ¡Pero iré yo primero! 

- Muy bien – Ginny hizo una graciosa reverencia – adelante mi galante caballero.

Con mucho cuidado salieron al pasillo, y la puerta se cerró sin hacer ruido.

- Creo que sabe cuando sales – Ginny había empezado a susurrar nuevamente.

- Quédate junto a mí, y no digas nada.

Estaban llegando a la puerta de entrada al pasillo, cuando distinguieron nuevamente la voz de Hermione.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- …no son libros prohibidos ¿verdad?

- No señorita Granger – Snape había vuelto a su desagradable tono de voz – pero no veo para que los quiere.

- Son muy interesantes, son de historia… y soy aficionada a ella.

- Bien, si tiene una lista le sugiero que me la de para que pueda revisarla y decirle cuales puede tomar… si decido que pudiera tomar alguno, claro esta.

- Por supuesto profesor.  La tengo en mi habitación, la bajare inmediatamente.

En ese momento sonó la campanilla de la cena.

- Hágalo, la esperaré en el comedor.  Señor Weasley, acompáñeme.

- ¿YO?

- ¿Existe algún otro señor Weasley aquí?

- No, quiero decir… ¿Por qué quiere que lo acompañe?

- ¿Qué demonios se quiere quedar haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso… esperando a la señorita Granger? ¿O a alguien más?

- ¿De que habla?

- ¿Me puede decir donde se encuentran su hermana y Potter?

Ron abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡ESTAN EN LA AZOTEA! – Hermione se había apresurado a contestar, temiendo que Ron dijera algo equivocado.

- ¿Si? ¿Y que están haciendo allí?

- Practicando con las escobas – Ron se había hecho cargo de la situación – Ginny quiere ser cazadora.

- ¡No me diga! Así que ahora usted será guardián, Potter buscador y la señorita Weasley cazadora.  Bien, bien.  Creo esta vez que la copa de Quidditch regresará a donde pertenece.  A Sliterin por supuesto.

Ron enrojeció, pero prefirió callar.  No era aconsejable hacerle saber lo que pensaba.  Snape se giró, en dirección al comedor y el pelirrojo lo siguió.  

Mientras Hermione se dirigía a su habitación para bajar la lista que había hecho, una sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro. _ "Harry, vas a tener que explicarme donde has estado todo este tiempo con Ginny…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Ya se fueron?

- Creo que sí.  No escucho nada.  Bien, ahora haz lo tuyo.  Abre la puerta.

Ginny tocó la pared y apareció nuevamente la perilla, la giró lentamente y abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta.  Harry se asomó.  No vio a nadie en el salón.  

- ¿Podemos salir? 

- Si.   Oye no esta la chimenea.

- Harry  ¿No quedamos que era una ilusión? – Este se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro.  Ginny se dio cuenta que la estaba molestando. Con fingido enojo lo empujo ligeramente – No me tomes el pelo. Sal de una vez.

Ya afuera Ginny movió su varita – _Arregla_ – y todo el polvo que tenía desapareció. Hizo lo mismo con Harry para borrar toda huella de su aventura.

- Bueno, ahora será mejor que vayamos al comedor, o el profesor Snape nos comerá vivos.

- Espera, debemos pensar que le diremos a tu hermano y a Hermione.

- ¿Qué se te ocurre?

- Veamos, yo les dije que iba a bajar para escribir una carta.  Podemos decir que no estabas en la habitación, baje y te encontré en la biblioteca y estuvimos platicando todo este tiempo.  De Quidditch, la escuela, de cualquier cosa.

- Bien, pero cuando lo hagas velos directamente a los ojos y dilo como si no fuera importante – Ginny se encogió de hombros – así hacen los gemelos cuando quieren convencer a mama de algo.

- ¿Funciona?

- Siempre.

- Una cosa más.  No dirás nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Hermione. No importa cuantas veces te pregunte o como lo haga.  Será nuestro secreto ¿de acuerdo? 

- ¡Lo que tu digas! 

 Ginny hizo un saludo tipo militar que lo divirtió.  La idea de compartir un secreto con ella le gustó más de lo que quería admitirse.

·············································································································································································································································

**N/A: La frase "Tantos como los que él llevaba portando ese luto" me surgió al leer el capítulo 16 del fic "El Misterio del Elixir de Garús" de Clau de Snape.  Si no estoy mal ella la tomó del fic "Si te vas" de Durma Urer.  (Como tu dices Clau "Cuentas claras")**

**La melodía que Snape escucha es "The Moment" de Kenny G.  Es una melodía que, en lo personal, me encanta así que la elegí para que fuera el "tema musical".  Auque fue lanzado al mercado en 1996 y por lo tanto no podría ser la melodía que "ella" interpretó para él en el bosque prohibido, me tome la libertad de ignorar ese hecho.  Si alguien la quiere, sólo escríbame.  El único detalle es que ocupa 5 megas, aunque esta en mp3.**

·············································································································································································································································

**REVIEW (Hoy empezare del último al primero jiji)**

Elanor Black                                        

Hola Miss Black.  Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, creí necesario hacer saber que había pasado con S en todo este tiempo.  Y pretendo seguir así en adelante, ojalá te siga gustando.  Espero que con este se compense la acción que le faltó al anterior. Y que te guste el estilo que adopté ahora.

gabyKinomoto                                    

Jiji.  S se refiere a una chica en especial.  Doy nuevas pistas en este capítulo, y en los siguiente sabremos un "poquito" más.

Randa1

Hola Randa1 o Randa.  (De todos modos es un nombre muy bonito).  Bienvenida (o bienvenido, no se, pero espero que no te ofendas) a este club de lectores de mis ideas. Lo que esconde detrás de todo, aún falta por saberlo (¡no te desesperes por favor!).  Sólo queda un día para que los chicos se marchen y no va a pasar tanto, aunque sí algunas sorpresas para los chicos.  (El martes te enteras de que jijiji).  Con respecto a tu pregunta… sip.  Allí hay algo, o más bien, va ha haber algo. 

Clau de Snape

Hola niña.  Me equivoque con los paréntesis, pero es que no te entendí.  Ya ves que mis _lapsus__ idiotus _son comunes.  Tu opinión siempre es importante para mí.  

Sip, hay un "ella" y en este capítulo hay un poco más de información, aunque me temo que dejo alguna que otra incógnita.  Pero Tonks empieza a estar presente, y como te dije en msn allí hay cosas interesantes.  

Los gritos eran los de H por la "imprudencia" de G.  Espero que con la información de hoy te quede más claro, sino, no estoy haciendo esto bien.  Sip, los hechizos son para "controlar" la casa, pero me temo que el porque no esta disponible por ahora (jijiji).  
  


amsp14

Hola Ana María, esta vez tu fuiste el primer review de la historia  Que bueno que te gustó, lo único malo es que actualizo dos días por semana, así que vas a tener que bajar revoluciones para acostumbrarte a mí ritmo (lo siento).  A mi me paso lo mismo con "El Misterio del Elixir de Garús", me leí los primeros 10 capítulos de un solo y ahora Clau de Snape me mantiene en vilo cada semana con uno solamente.  JiJiJi.

Me gusta como escribes "wapa" se oye así como, ¡Ole! O algo así. JIJIJI.  

Me siento alagada que quieras copiar algo de lo que hago, por supuesto que puedes usar las ideas o el estilo, lo que tu decidas.  No hay problema.  

¿De veras te pareció ingenioso lo que S pensó de T?  Ya ves como poco a poco su mente lo llevó hasta ella.  Y esto, niña, es sólo el comienzo.

Yo también espero que S continúe en los próximos libros, porque es un muy buen personaje, y sin él como que se le quita un poco el sabor a los libros, ¡y por supuesto quiero que sobreviva hasta el final!  Y que se quede con T (obvio).

Con lo de la casa… me temo que el porque lo sabremos dentro de algunos capítulos (no me odies por favor).  Pero sí, él tiene que dominarla por ciertos motivos… ocultos JIJIJI.

Un abrazo "wapa"****

·············································································································································································································································

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, a pesar de lo largo que es.  Si no, por favor díganmelo para impedir que mi mente se siga desviando y empiece a escribir cosas que no vienen al caso.  Bye  y muchos abrazos.******

·············································································································································································································································


	10. ¿Preguntas?

**PREGUNTAS**

Con total naturalidad los chicos hicieron su entrada al comedor, tratando de mostrarse tranquilos y relajados.  La cena tuvo un ambiente incómodo, con Ron y Hermione dirigiendo significativas miradas a Harry y Ginny, quiénes se negaban a verlos a los ojos.  Tampoco se atrevían a ver hacia donde se encontraba Snape, temerosos de su inquisitiva mirada.

- Bien señorita Granger – todos dieron un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de Snape – déme la lista que ha preparado

Con manos temblorosas Hermione le extendió el trozo de pergamino que había mantenido junto a su plato.

Snape la tomó y luego de leerla en silencio, la doblo cuidadosamente y la guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica. 

- Pueden retirarse.

Con premura todos se dirigieron a la puerta.

- Potter, tengo que hablar contigo.

Harry sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.  _"Por lo menos no sospecha de Ginny" _– penso_.   _Regreso a su asiento y cuando la puerta del comedor se cerró,  empezó a contar mentalmente esperando el momento en Snape explotara

- Potter – la voz de Snape era peligrosamente suave – la próxima vez que quieras tener un "encuentro" con la señorita Wesley te sugiero que lo hagas fuera de mi casa.  Debes recordar que estas en este lugar en calidad de huésped – torció el gesto en señal de desagrado – un huésped indeseable pero huésped al fin y como tal debes guardar cierto decoro en el comportamiento, además de que todos ustedes están bajo mi responsabilidad y no quiero tener ningún incidente desagradable del cual tenga que hacer partícipes a los señores Weasley.  ¿Queda claro?

Harry lo observaba con los ojos abiertos al máximo.  No podía creer que Snape sospechara que estaba teniendo "encuentros" con Ginny.

- Nosotros estábamos en la azotea…     

- Potter, no me consideres tan ingenuo como para tragarme ese cuento.  Aunque te parezca extraño yo también tuve tu edad y me conozco muchas mejores excusas que esa – se inclinó sobre la mesa igual que un depredador sobre su presa – lo que hagas me importa muy poco, pero debes aprender que no siempre puedes salirte con la tuya y a veces es mejor controlar ciertos… impulsos.  Sólo les queda un día aquí, así que te sugiero que no te despegues de tus amigos y procuren quedarse juntos, de lo contrario podría ser un día muy largo para todos.

Harry estaba rojo, no sabía si de furia o de vergüenza.  Las ideas que podía estar teniendo Snape le producían nauseas.

- Ahora Potter, retírate y… espero que tengas la suficiente sensatez como para mantener esta conversación entre nosotros, a menos claro que desees que le comente lo sucedido a la señora Weasley – tenía una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

- No señor – se levantó despacio y camino hacia atrás sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Snape pero procurando no golpearse con las sillas.  – Con su permiso.

Al salir aún pudo escuchar la voz de Snape:

- Duerme bien Potter.

Harry estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber puesto a Ginny en una situación comprometida.  Snape podía usar sus sospechas para afirmar un hecho que sólo estaba en su mente y hacer que Ginny recibiera una severa reprimenda de su familia.  Sin contar con lo que pensarían de él los señores Weasley, a quienes él apreciaba verdaderamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vamos Ginny, dime de una vez ¿Dónde estaban?

Ginny llevaba casi cinco minutos en un duelo verbal con Hermione, esquivando todas las preguntas que le hacía. 

- Te he dicho que en la biblioteca, conversando.

- Ginny, mírame – esta la observó por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la habitación – ¿Realmente crees que puedes engañarme con eso?  Ustedes no estaban allí, te lo puedo asegurar.  No estaban en la azotea con nosotros y tampoco en la habitación de Harry y Ron.  Tampoco en esta, porque esa puerta – señaló la puerta que dividía las habitaciones – estaba abierta y no había nadie aquí.  Si no tuvieran nada que ocultar me hubieras dicho donde estaban desde que te pregunte la primera vez.  Ni siquiera te pido que me digas que estaban haciendo, sólo adonde fueron.

- De acuerdo, para que dejes de tener extrañas ideas te diré que estábamos afuera revisando el lugar de la ceremonia.

Hermione la vio con ese gesto que solía poner cuando los demás no entendían lo que para ella era obvio.

- Si eso es cierto ¿para que tanto secreto?

Ginny comenzó a ponerse la pijama.

- Eres tú la que ha pensado eso.  Nosotros simplemente no queríamos reclamos de parte de ustedes por haber salido sin avisarles. 

- Pero esta el hecho de que tu nos mentiste al decirnos que estuvieron en la biblioteca…

- ¡Y tú querías que les dijera que habíamos salido a investigar cuando prácticamente me acorralaron en la puerta del comedor!  El profesor Snape parece tener ojos en la espalda y yo no pienso ir por allí contando que lo vimos hacer esa ceremonia.  Ya suficientes problemas tienen Harry con él como para que yo le agregue un poco más de leña al fuego.

- Pero no nos dijeron que iban ha hacer eso…    

- Porque no lo teníamos planeado. 

- Aún así esta el hecho de ocultar lo que estaban haciendo…  Eso puede parecer sospechoso…   

- ¿A quién?  Te aseguro que Ron no había pensado nada hasta que tú, seguramente, hiciste o dijiste algo.

- ¿Yo?  ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mira, el hecho de que a ti te guste me hermano no quiere decir que a mí me guste Harry.  Tus ideas románticas las puedes guardar para ustedes dos.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta y su rostro se puso del mismo color que el cabello de Ginny.

- ¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!

- Vamos, ¿me quieres negar lo que es tan evidente? – Ginny sabía que con Hermione la mejor defensa era el ataque – ustedes dos van por allí con muchos corazones flotando alrededor.

- ¡Estas loca!

Ginny sonrió para sus adentros pensando que había conseguido que Hermione olvidara todo el asunto de repente.

- Si tu lo dices, pero – Ginny se metió entre las sábanas dándole la espalda – te apuesto que te morirías si te dijera que Luna me ha preguntado en sus cartas por Ron, le manda saludos e incluso le escribió una carta que mi hermano se niega terminantemente a comentar, mucho menos discutir su contenido.

_"uno, dos, tres…"_ – Ginny sonrió cuando sintió que Hermione se sentó a su lado.

- No llegaste ni a cinco – con una sonrisa se sentó para verla directamente a los ojos – pregunta ya.

- No vengo a preguntarte, sólo quiero que me digas si realmente fueron al lugar de la ceremonia.

- ¿Eso? – Ginny puso cara de desencanto – Bueno, si.  Fuimos y no había nada.  Y allí nos quedamos platicando sobre tonterías.  ¿Satisfecha? Ahora, si me permites quiero dormir.

Ginny se acostó nuevamente.  Hermione tardo un poco más sentada a su lado, hasta que decidió levantarse y meterse entre las sábanas, siendo ahora ella la que le daba la espalda a Ginny.  Luego de un momento escucho la dulce voz de de su amiga:

- A Ron no le gusta Luna, cree que esta un poco loca.  Estoy segura que eres tu en quién el piensa.  Pero si no le das oportunidad, puedes olvidarte que él de el primer paso.

Hermione no contesto y al cabo de un rato pudo escuchar, por la respiración pausada de Ginny, que esta se había quedado dormida. Miraba la almohada pensando en el rostro pecoso de Ron.  Mordió la sábana para ahogar un suspiro  y cerro los ojos con fuerza para borrar la imagen del pelirrojo.

_ "Eres un tonto Ronal Weasley.  Un tonto"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se sentía muy mal por lo que Snape le había dicho.  Pero era comprensible si se tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que sus amigos hubieran disimulado tan mal el que no supieran donde estaban ellos dos.

_"Tal vez fuera buena idea si yo le dijera al señor Weasley lo que se supone que paso y lo que Snape cree.  De esa manera no habría problema, el entendería"_

Se sentía muy cansado y sólo deseaba dormir.  Sin embargo al entrar a la habitación se topó con que Ron estaba sentado, muy serio, en el sillón frente a la chimenea.  Evitando su mirada, saco la pijama del baúl y comenzó a cambiarse. 

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿En donde estuviste toda la tarde con mi hermana?

Harry lo observó con extrañeza.  La forma como había dicho "mi hermana" lo trajo a la realidad de que los problemas aún no habían terminado.  Y que tenía que enfrentarse a la faceta de hermano mayor de Ron, la cual hasta ese momento no había conocido – _"Y no quiero conocerla"_ – pensó.

- En la biblioteca, yo había…     

- No me mientas Harry

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Se había girado para seguir de espaldas a Ron, ignorándolo a propósito.

Este se acercó y lo tomó por el brazo, obligándolo a mirarlo.  Había crecido algunos centímetros en el verano y Harry acababa de percatarse que Ron podía parecer amenazante.

- Cuando Hermione y yo bajamos al salón Snape salió de la biblioteca.  Y no creo que estuviera conversando con ustedes – sus ojos empezaban a echar chispas peligrosas – así que quisiera saber donde y que estaban haciendo.

- ¿Qué te imaginas? - Harry soltó su brazo y retrocedió un par de pasos para poner distancia – te pareces a Snape, con la única diferencia que yo podría esperar cualquier cosa de su mente retorcida.

- ¿Así que Snape también sospecha?

- ¿Sospechar que?  Dime algo Ron, ¿Qué has estado pensando?

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué crees que pueda pensar?  Dices que bajas a escribir una carta la cual no he visto sobre el escritorio, el que por cierto esta muy ordenado, y la pluma esta seca señal de que no ha sido usada.  No hay restos de pergamino.  Y luego Ginny dice que estuvieron platicando en la biblioteca, cuando eso era imposible.  Snape no sabía donde estaban y Hermione tuvo que mentir para que no se diera cuenta que tampoco nosotros sabíamos…     

- Con lo cual reafirmaron sus ideas.

- Ideas que, tengo que confesarte, empiezo a tener yo también.

- Ron, vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Qué has estado pensando? Honestamente, quiero que me lo digas.

Ron se quedó pensativo y luego se sentó en la cama de Harry observando fijamente el suelo. A cabo de un momento, empezó a hablar con voz apagada.

- Le gustabas a mi hermana, y es lógico pensar que aún siente algo hacia ti.  Pensé… quiero decir… ella es fácilmente impresionable, y si tu… ya sabes… si le diste alas… ella podría haber… – se rascó la cabeza con lentitud – ilusionado.  Y en ese estado le podría haber parecido correcto… – empezó a mover la cabeza ligeramente de lado a lado – tu me entiendes.

- ¿Te digo la verdad? No.  No te entiendo. 

- ¡Pensé que podrías estar aprovechándote de ella! – Ron se levantó de un salto, con los puños fuertemente apretados.

- ¡RON! ¿REALMENTE ME CREES CAPAZ DE ALGO ASÍ?  Digo, tu hermana no tiene cinco años.

- ¡QUE QUIERES DECIR? ¡AÚN ES UNA NIÑA! – dio un par de pasos hacia Harry, lo suficiente para que este retrocediera hasta topar con la pared.

- Te equivocas.  Tu hermana es todo menos una niña – levantó las manos para acallar cualquier exabrupto de Ron - ¡Espera! No he terminado, y no quiero que me malinterpretes.  Me refiero a que Ginny es una persona muy sensata y centrada a quién dudo que alguien pueda engañar.  Y me ofende el que pienses que yo podría aprovecharme de una ilusión anterior para hacer algo que la perjudique.  Ilusión que, según Hermione, ya no existe.  ¡Vamos Ron, piensa! Soy yo, Harry.  Me extraña que hayas pensado que yo haría algo así.

Ron se le quedó viendo como si su mente estuviera a muchos kilómetros de allí, sopesando lo que acababa de escuchar.  En el fondo, ni el mismo creía lo que había dicho, pero algo raro había sucedido.  Sentía como si hubiera bebido mucha cerveza de mantequilla y todo lo observara a través de un vidrio opaco.  ¿Realmente creía que Harry era capaz de intentar algo con su hermana?  ¿Qué tontas ideas se le habían metido a la cabeza?

- Harry yo no se que estoy diciendo.  Perdona, yo no… yo realmente no pienso que tu… se que serías incapaz de… - se llevo las manos a la cabeza – creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

- No Ron, creo que tuviste un ataque de celos.

- ¿Celos? ¿De Ginny?

- Eres su hermano, y se supone que debes protegerla.  Es normal – Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda – ¿Recuerdas el baile hace dos años?  Reaccionaste parecido con lo de Víctor.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Me refiero a que cuando dejas que tu temperamento y tus celos te cieguen, los resultados suelen ser como una bomba.  Una bomba muy destructiva.

- Harry – Ron lo miraba como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño – Me pase los últimos cinco minutos imaginando cada cosa… 

- ¿Exactamente que?

- Nada, olvídalo – Ron fue hasta su cama y se quitó la camisa con manos temblorosas – tonterías, simples tonterías.

- Ron, no lo olvidaras hasta que me lo digas.  No te preocupes por mí, no pensaste nada malo ¿o si?

Ron no estaba seguro de que si fuera buena idea comentarle a Harry sus ideas.  Pero era mejor que eso quedara aclarado de una vez.

- Bueno, yo… llegue a imaginarme que estaban por algún lugar, y… pues…        

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que se besaban! ¿De acuerdo?

- Pero eso no es nada malo… – ante la mirada asesina que Ron le dirigió se apresuró a rectificar – ¡Quiero decir!  No es nada malo en una pareja…    

A Ron le brillaron los ojos de una manera especial.

- ¿Si? ¿Y acaso Ginny y tú son una pareja?

- ¡NO! Por supuesto que no.  Me refiero a que si ella y yo estuviéramos saliendo… pues eso sería hasta cierto punto normal… entre nosotros… – Harry se sintió extraño de estar hablando de esas cosas con Ron – Y tu enojo no estaría justificado.

- Pero el punto es que no lo están.  Y entonces no es algo correcto ¿entiendes?

Harry no sabía que su amigo tuviera ideas tan serias a ese respecto.

- Creo que si.  Ahora comprendo.

- Bien.  Ahora quisiera que me dijeras algo.

- Esta bien.  Al bajar no encontré a Ginny en la habitación, así que fui a buscarla y la encontré en la biblioteca.  Como estábamos aburridos le propuse salir a caminar, porque si no te has dado cuenta la hemos ignorado desde hace dos días.  Y no quería que se molestara con nosotros.  Pero quedamos en no decirles para que no se les escapara algo frente a Snape, porque podría enfadarse al saber que habíamos salido. ¿Conforme?

- Bastante.   Pero no era eso lo que quería preguntarte.

- ¿Ah no?

- No.  Pero gracias por la explicación.  Lo que quería saber es si te gusta Ginny.

Harry se quedó un momento sin saber que contestar.  Eso era algo que no había querido preguntarse a sí mismo en estos últimos días y ahora Ron le hacia directamente esa inquietante pregunta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si es así, quería que supieras que no me molestaría si la cortejaras.

- ¡Un momento! Me armas todo ese escándalo hace un momento y ahora me dices eso.

- Es que las tonterías que estaba pensando antes era en el caso de que no te gustara y sólo estuvieras… pues… entreteniéndote.  Pero si realmente te gusta, entonces no tengo ningún problema.  Con que la pretendas, quiero decir, no con lo otro – una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su rostro – mi familia estaría encantada de que fueras parte de ella, por lo menos en ese sentido, porque ya te sentimos como uno de nosotros.

Y sin más el pelirrojo terminó de cambiarse, se metió entre las sábanas y respiró tranquilo.

- Buenas noches Harry.

Este seguía de pié, sin saber exactamente que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.  Terminó de cambiarse y se acostó. Se quedo viendo fijamente la luz que entraba por la ventana.

_"Si Ron vuelve a tener esas tontas ideas, juro que le daré un golpe tan fuerte que olvidara hasta como se llama.  Y si Hermione anda en las mismas me va a tener que oir." _Escuchó como Ron se movía inquieto en su cama.

- Ya duérmete Ron.

- Sólo estoy poniéndome cómodo.

- Piensa que mañana es el último día de vacaciones.

Ron dejó de moverse y Harry sonrió mientras se disponía a un buen descanso después de un largo día.

·············································································································································································································································

**REVIEW **

¡Hola chica Malfoy!

Que bueno que te gusto el cap. Anterior, y a mi también me gusta mucho Tonks.  Gracias por pensar que escribo bien, y no te preocupes por los review, siempre me alegra saber que has leído el capítulo. 

Eso de los capítulos largos se me esta haciendo costumbre (jijiji) pero no puedo evitarlo.  Escribo, escribo y al final cuando siento ya me pase de mi límite (siempre me digo, sólo 5 o 6 hojas).   Pero me alegra que te gustara.

Sip, entre H y G están pasando cosas, o por lo menos comienzan.  Pero es más de H que de G.  Y sobre las fotos… pues, me temo que eso se sabrá dentro de un poco, pero no estas muy lejos.

Te mando un abrazo.

Elanor Black

¡Hola Miss Black!  Me temo que te confundí, porque el que dice que no debe contar nada es Harry no Ginny.  Por el momento Ginny no experimenta hacia Harry  ningún sentimiento que no sea amistad. 

Yo también me alegro que no los pillara, porque si no, brrrrr.  No quiero ni imaginármelo, jijiji.   Y es bueno que tengan secretos, porque así se unen más.

Perla Mery                                        

¡Hola Perla! Que bueno que te guste el fic.  Gracias por tu apoyo.  Tratare de seguir en las mismas. Bye

Clau de Snape                                    

¡Hola niña! Ya ves, por mucho que Snape tenga recursos para saber lo que hay en su casa, los chicos encontraron la manera de descubrir muchas cosas.  ¿Qué significan?  Bueno, más adelante lo sabremos (no te vayas a enojar conmigo).

Digamos que la Quimera la representa a "ella" aunque implica algo más realmente.  Si te das cuenta esta en el escudo de la casa, y tanto "ella" como "mummy" (me encanta que Snape le diga así a su mama) lo llevan ¿Qué significará?  Y también el lema será importante en más de un sentido.

A mi también me gustó la escena de G y H, pero creo que las cosas van más por el lado de H que por el de G.  Ya veremos.

Ojalá este también te guste. 

amsp14                                              

¡Hola Ana María!  Me temo que estoy alimentando tu impaciencia con dar las pistas tan a gotitas, pero ¿Qué quieres?  Tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que me temo que no voy a revelarlo todo pronto.  Pero tratare que todos los capítulos sean entretenidos.  Lo prometo.

¿Sabes?  No había pensado en lo de que si H se quemara G sería la indicada, pero tienes razón.  JIJIJI.

Pronto sabremos un poco más de "ella".  No todo, pero si algo.   Si funciono lo de que escriba más rápido, pero me temo que seguiré subiendo dos capítulos por semana, porque si no, ¡me fundo! (jijiji, es broma)

Lamento decirte que T aparecerá hasta el capítulo del lunes.  Pero a partir de allí será un poco más consistente su protagonismo (es la elegida, así que tiene que tener presencia jiji)

Bueno, espero que este te guste también.  Bye "Wapa"

·············································································································································································································································

**¡Son 40 Review! Nunca imagine que llegaría a tantos.  Gracias a todos por dar sus opiniones sobre las locuras que escribo.  Ojalá este también les haya gustado, y si no ¡porfa díganmelo! Así puedo corregir desviaciones. Bye.**

·············································································································································································································································


	11. Conversaciones, Recuerdos Parte 1

¡Hola! Este es la primera parte del capítulo, no pude terminarlo porque me faltaron algunos datos (referencias del quinto libro que no tengo a la mano). Pero no se preocupen, mañana o el domingo a mas tardar (espero no llegar hasta allí) publicaré la otra parte. Es sólo que no quería incumplir con mi promesa de publicar los martes y viernes. Espero que comprendan. ¡Lo siento de verdad! Prometo que tratare de que esto no vuelva a pasar : (

Quiero agradecer a Clau de Snape por ayudarme con ciertas partes y convencerme que estaban coherentes. ¡Mil Gracias de verdad! (A última hora le cambie el nombre al capítulo, pero encontraré alguno para titularlo como te comenté primero. Ojalá encuentres coherente el que le puse)

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

**CONVERSACIONES, RECUERDOS Y ... (PARTE I)**

Lo primero que noto Harry al despertar fue una nota que le habían dejado sobre su almohada. Era de Ginny, y le explicaba la excusa que le había dado a Hermione. _"Por lo menos pensamos parecido, espero que las sospechas de Hermione no hayan sido como las de Ron, porque no me gustaría que Ginny supiera lo que han estado imaginando todos"._

El que ella llegara a saber hasta donde habían llegado con sus suposiciones los demás era algo tan vergonzoso para Harry que, cuando se reunieron para el desayuno, procuró esquivar su mirada. Aparte que quería que Snape abandonara sus suposiciones ridículas.

Harry estaba más tranquilo luego de que desayunaran, ya que había encontrado la manera de hablar muy seriamente con Hermione para aclarar cualquier malentendido. Esta aceptó sus explicaciones sin chistar, lo que no dejaba de provocarle asombro. Seguramente Ginny había sido muy buena para convencerla de su versión.

Siguiendo el consejo de Snape, Harry les sugirió a los demás que lo mejor era quedarse en sus habitaciones y así lo hicieron incluso luego del almuerzo, entregándose ellos a unas encarnizadas partidas de ajedrez mágico y las chicas tejiendo gorros y guantes para elfos (porque Hermione aún no había abandonado sus ideas liberacionistas). Aunque al cabo de un rato Ginny prefirió dedicarse a leer un poco.

- Vamos Hermione, creo que ya tejiste como 100 prendas. Tómate un descanso – Ginny había movido el sillón hacia la ventana para poder disfrutar del aire y la brillante luz, mientras leía uno de los libros de Harry sobre Quidditch.

- No puedo. No te imaginas como me angustia el que haya elfos en Howarts que aún no han obtenido su libertad.

Harry no le había dicho que el pobre de Dobby era el que llevaba todas las prendas y que él sólo se había ocupado de las tareas de limpieza de la torre de Grifindor luego que los demás elfos se tomaran como una ofensa sus regalos. Pero no quería desilusionarla, así que mejor esperaría a que fuera el mismo Dobby el que le explicara como pensaban los elfos del colegio.

Observó el tablero de ajedrez sin encontrar salida posible a su clara derrota.

- Me rindo Ron. No puedo ganarte, eres muy bueno en eso.

- ¡Vamos Harry! Una partida más…

- ¿Para que? Primero tu caballo mató a mi reina, en la siguiente un peón la empujo, la torre le cayó encima, el alfil estuvo aterrorizándola hasta que se rindió y ahora tu rey la hizo papilla. Es inútil, pareciera que estoy viendo una película de guerra en la que siempre llevo las de perder. Juega un poco con Hermione ella es mejor que yo en lógica – y poniéndose de pie fue hacia donde estaba Ginny para platicar un poco sobre Quidditch.

Hermione tomo el lugar de Harry, aprovechando para conversar un poco con Ron.

- ¿Te encuentras más tranquilo ahora?

- ¿Sobre que?

- Sobre el ataque de "hermanitis" que te dio ayer.

- ¿Quién te dijo?

- No es necesario que nadie me diga nada. Es obvio cuando algo esta taladrando esa cabecita tuya.

Ron la miró fijamente. No recordaba que Hermione le hablara en ese tono anteriormente. Luego de algunos momentos ella empezó a enrojecer.

- ¡Deja de mirarme así!

- ¿Cómo?

- No importa – unos segundos bastaron para que ella se recobrara – a lo que iba es si ya desaparecieron de tu cabeza esas ideas locas sobre Harry y Ginny.

- No.

- ¿No? ¿Quieres decir que aún sospechas de que ayer ellos…?

- No y no se que quieres decir con "sospechas". Jamás pensaría mal de Harry – _"Primero muerto que decirte que pensé ayer"_ – Pero aún sigo creyendo que él… pues… no me molestaría que fuéramos más que amigos.

- ¿Mas que amigos?

- Creo que la palabra es "cuñados".

- ¡Pero si Ginny aún no ha cumplido los 15 años y Harry acaba de llegar a los 16!

- ¡Shhhh! ¿Quieres que ellos te escuchen? – Disimuladamente vio hacia la ventana, pero Harry y Ginny estaban tan enfrascados en su plática que no les prestaban atención – No estoy hablando de matrimonio sino de que fueran… ya sabes… pareja… novios – Ahora era el turno de que él enrojeciera – Siempre he pensado que Harry sería la persona perfecta para ella. Es inteligente, hábil, buen amigo, excelente jugador de Quidditch y mi familia lo aceptaría encantada.

- ¡Pero eso no es suficiente!

- ¡Ya lo se! Pero es que además yo se que Ginny es muy inteligente y también que tiene determinación y carácter. Y estoy seguro que Harry apreciaría eso. Y también que el estaría siempre allí para ella. No me gustaría que anduviera con otro por allí, alguien que no la valorara. Creo que Harry es el indicado.

Hermione no podía creer que Ron hablara en serio. Jamás se había imaginado que pensara aquello, eso era algo más "sentimental" de lo que ella pensaba que él podía ser capaz. Siempre había considerado que esas cosas no eran su especialidad. Ahora era ella quién lo observaba con atención

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Eres muy tierno ¿lo sabias?

Ron se quedó paralizado, con la pieza de ajedrez que había tomado, en el aire.

- ¿T... T… Tierno dijiste?

- Si.

- P… P… Pues gracias. Tú… tú… tú también lo eres – dejo la pieza otra vez en el tablero y se quedó viéndolo fijamente. Su voz se volvió un murmullo – y dulce… inteligente… y… muy bonita.

Esto último Hermione no lo escuchó. Sólo alcanzó a ver que Ron había movido los labios.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- ¡NO! Claro que no. Quiero decir, nada importante. Olvídalo. Oye ¿Crees que a Ginny le siga gustando Harry?

- No lo se, ayer me dijo que… – se quedó cortada por un momento, recordando exactamente que le había dicho Ginny

- ¿Qué le gusta alguien?

- No. Que ha ella no le gustaba Harry

- ¿EN SERIO? Pero yo creía que ella… ya sabes… que le caía bien.

- Bueno si, le cae bien. Eso es obvio ¿no? Pero gustarle, gustarle. No estoy muy segura.

- ¡Pero si yo creía…! Por su comportamiento de antes digo. Cuando lo conoció.

- Eso fue hace cinco años Ron. Por si no lo has notado ya ha corrido un poquito de agua bajo el puente desde entonces. A ella le gustaba, eso lo sabemos, pero después de lo del diario… pues no se. Creo que cambió de idea.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Recuerda que todos nos enteramos de lo que decía el diario. De que ella estaba ilusionada con él, que no se consideraba suficiente, que el era algo así como el amor de su vida. Que tú escribas eso y que luego los demás lo sepan, en especial el aludido no es algo muy reconfortante. Más aún si es tu primera ilusión y mira además a donde la condujo. A que Vold... quién-tu-sabes la poseyera, estuviera a punto de matarla y a Harry también. Y nuestro querido amigo no hizo mucho para alimentar esa ilusión, ¿Te acuerdas de su reacción a la tarjeta del día de San Valentin?

- ¡Y como no! Medio colegio se dio cuenta. Si aquel enano no lo derriba no hubiera podido decirle nada. Fue algo muy divertido.

- A eso me refiero – Hermione lo veía con impaciencia – no es agradable que los demás consideren tu ilusión algo divertido.

- O sea, que en resumidas cuentas tu no crees que Harry siga gustándole.

- Pues… tal vez no. O podría ser que se hubiera convencido de que era una ilusión estéril y la haya dejado por un lado.

- ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- Porque no es masoquista. Si Harry jamás la verá más que como "la hermanita de Ron" o una buena amiga es algo comprensible – Hermione le dirigió a Ron una profunda mirada – Eso duele ¿sabes? El no pasar nunca de ser una amiga.

Ron no contestó. No había considerado la posibilidad de que Ginny realmente no sintiera algo hacia Harry.

- Pero y si el… si el se sintiera atraído por ella, ¿podría pasar algo?

- ¿Harry te ha dicho alguna cosa?

- No, nada en absoluto – Ron se encogió de hombros – tal vez es sólo algo que deseo.

- Si te he de ser sincera, a mí también me gustaría que sucediera. Pero a menos que él también este pensando, o sintiendo mejor dicho, algo y se decida a dar el primer paso no creo que Ginny haga algo. Ya se arriesgó una vez y no creo que lo intente nuevamente, así que dependerá de él.

- Ahora no esta la chica Revenclaw de por medio.

- Esa es otra razón. Ginny sabe que a Harry le atraía Cho. Y eso podría haber borrado cualquier rastro de sentimiento, diferente a la amistad, hacia él. Así que… ya te digo, si Harry empezará a sentir algo hacia Ginny va a tener que conquistarla.

- Sería más fácil si mi hermana le diera algún ánimo. No se Hermione, hay algo en la manera en que la mira que me hace sospechar. Pero podrían ser sólo ideas mías.

Hermione le sonrió. Le gustaba esa intimidad que había ido progresando entre ellos y que ahora permitía que Ron empezara a abrir su corazón y expresar lo que sentía.

_"Si tan sólo me hablara de otros sentimientos que me gustaría conocer"_

- Hermione, mi caballo esta ha punto de matar a tu pobre peón. Haz algo antes de que acabe con él.

Ella se sobresaltó y enfocó su pensamiento en el tablero que tenía enfrente desechando cualquier otro pensamiento que la perturbara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cocina del castillo se ubicaba en una de las tantas mazmorras que había en el sótano. Era bastante amplia, casi tanto como la de Hogwarts, pero a diferencia de aquella, esta se encontraba silenciosa, sin ninguna actividad febril y sin elfos rondando por todos lados. No eran necesarios, porque todo se hacía allí mediante magia.

_"Magia. Los hechizos más antiguos, una existencia rodeada de ella sin necesidad de utilizar una varita para hacer ningún quehacer, porque el castillo los hace por ti. Tú sólo dedícate a ser feliz, de lo demás se ocupará el."_

Snape se encontraba sentado en un extremo de la larga mesa de madera que se ubicaba en el centro de la cocina. Nuevamente estaba sin su túnica. A ella le gustaba más cuando vestía con ropa muggle, y esa costumbre de no utilizar túnica en casa, era producto de sus peticiones.

Tenía la mirada ausente y con sus dedos dibujaba extrañas figuras sobre la mesa, mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

_"Tú sólo dedícate a ser feliz, de lo demás se ocupará el." _– sonrió mientras recordaba las palabras que ella le había dicho cuando llegaron al castillo la primera vez –_ "Me lo dijo mi padre cuando me lo regaló. ¿No es maravilloso?"_

Snape había arrugado el ceño con esa afirmación. La idea de que ese lugar fuera como un ser viviente, capaz de hacer lo que le pidieras no le había gustado para nada_. _ Pero ella estaba feliz por el regalo, así que prefirió guardarse sus opiniones.

El tintineo de las cacerolas lo hizo levantar la mirada. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ahora sería él quién solicitara los servicios de ese maldito lugar.

- Cordero asado – dijo en voz alta – papas horneadas y alguna salsa. Jugo de calabaza, pan de centeno y – movió su mano en círculos tratando de imaginar el resto del menú de la cena – algo con mantequilla. Zanahorias, arbejas o lo que quieras.

Nadie se imaginaria que Severus Snape, el temible profesor de pociones del colegio Hogwarts estuviera planeando con tanta maestría y antelación (para que estuviera a tiempo) la cena de sus invitados. La ironía de la situación lo hizo suspirar con desgano. Si no fuera por las reglas el no tendría que preocuparse todos los días de esa tediosa tarea.

El ruido de cacerolas lo sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos

- ¿Postre? Mmmm. No lo se. Tal vez…

_"Pie de Limón. Me encanta. Siempre lo como en la última cena antes de regresar al colegio. No puedes volver si no has comido primero un trozo de pie de limón. Es como una tradición para mí, y ahora también lo será para ti. Será la primera de nuestras tradiciones: Comer pie de limón antes de empezar cualquier cosa."_

Snape recordó perfectamente sus palabras, mientras comían un trozo de aquel postre el último día antes de volver a Hogwarts para cursar su séptimo año.

_"Nuestras Tradiciones" _Había pensado que sonaba bien. Decir "Nuestras" era algo que lo hacía sentir parte de ella, así como ella era parte de él.

- Pie de limón. Haz pie de limón.

_"Eres patético. Seguir con esa pantomima como si ella aún…" _

No estaba de humor para soportar a su voz interior, así que la ignoró por completo. Suspiró profundamente y notó como el fuego bajo el caldero se había encendido. Las llamas danzaban ante sus ojos trayéndole un recuerdo que hacía tiempo quería colarse entre sus noches de insomnio…

__

_Las sombras de la noche empezaban a retirarse, dejando tras de sí una claridad brumosa. Severus estaba recostado en su cama, acariciando el cabello de ella con delicadeza. Sentía su respiración pausada, rítmica, acompasada a la de él. A ella le gustaba recostarse en su pecho para escuchar el latir de su corazón. _

_- Me tranquiliza ese sonido. No me preguntes porque._

_- No lo hago. _

_- Tal vez porque me imagino que late por mi – se incorporó levemente para verlo a los ojos – así como el mío late por ti._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Claro tonto – con suavidad le apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente. El amanecer daba una extraña luz a sus ojos – ¿te recortaras el cabello?_

_- No. ¿Me amaras menos por eso?_

_- Nunca te amare menos por nada – volvió a recostarse en su pecho – sólo contigo me siento completa._

_Severus rió. Una risa baja, franca. Una risa de alguien que se siente a gusto en el lugar y la situación. Alguien que esta en paz consigo mismo._

_- Yo también te amo._

_- ¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto?_

_- ¿Acaso dudas?_

_- No. Pero me pregunto si no habrá otra manera._

_- Podemos esperar…_

_- ¿Podemos? ¿Estas seguro?_

_Severus rió de nuevo._

_- No. Quiero que seas mi esposa y no deseo esperar otro día más._

_- ¿No tienes dudas?_

_- Claro. Me pregunto si nuestros hijos heredarán tus ojos o si tendrán la mala suerte de heredar mi nariz._

_Ahora fue el turno de ella para reír. Su risa siempre le recordaba el tintineo de campanas._

_- Prefiero que hereden tu entereza._

_- Y yo, tu capacidad de hacer hermoso todo lo que te rodea._

_- Te amo Severus Snape._

_- Y yo a ti…_

__

El sonido lejano de una puerta que se abría sacó a Snape de sus recuerdos. Parpadeó varias veces, como para salir de un sueño. Con lentitud se levantó para dirigirse a la entrada principal. Era hora de recibir a las últimas visitas de ese verano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La campanilla de la cena sonó un poco antes de lo acostumbrado, haciendo que los chicos se miraran con un poco de desconfianza.

- ¿Ya es hora? – Ron observó la campanilla que seguía emitiendo un suave tintineo.

- Tal vez… no estoy seguro – Harry se levantó con desgano. El tiempo se había pasado volando mientras conversaba con Ginny – pero es mejor bajar. Tal vez Snape quiera que cenemos antes para enviarnos a dormir más temprano.

- O podría ser que ya haya regresado mama.

Ron se giró hacia Ginny con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Tienes razón! Mamá volvería al tercer día – y adelantándose a todos se precipitó hacia las escaleras para verificar sus sospechas.

Cuando llegaron al salón se encontraron con los señores Weasley, Remus, Tonks… y la profesora McGonagall.

- Buenas noches Harry, Ginny, Hermione.

- Buenas noches profesora McGonagall – le respondieron al unísono.

- Supongo que, dadas las circunstancias, mi visita no les sorprenderá.

- ¿A nosotros? ¿Viene a visitarnos a nosotros? – Harry miró a los demás para asegurarse que hablaba por todos – Pues… si.

- ¿Si? ¿No esperaban alguna explicación del porque no ha recibido aún las listas de útiles del colegio así como los resultados de sus TIMOS?

Ron y Harry se miraron como si aquello fuera lo último que hubiera pasado por su cabeza y realmente así era. Después de tantos acontecimientos ni por un momento habían pensado en aquello, olvidándose por completo de que ya debían de haber recibido esos mensajes.

- Yo… – Hermione tenía una expresión que delataba que ella si lo había estado pensando – me imagine que no era fácil encontrar este lugar, así que supuse... supusimos que lo sabríamos al llegar al colegio.

La profesora McGonagall los observó con una expresión de sorpresa.

- ¿Hasta que llegaran al colegio? ¿Y que suponían que iban a llevar en sus baúles? ¿Recordadoras acaso?

- Pues… nosotros… creo que no lo habíamos pensado.

- En ese caso podemos dejarlo hasta mañana…

- ¡No! – Hermione se había adelantado – Quiero decir, que nos gustaría que nos los dijera... ahora... por favor.

- Vamos profesora – la señora Weasley abrazó a Ginny y se giró con una sonrisa en su rostro – no sea mala. Los chicos lamentan no estar comiéndose las uñas de los nervios

Los tres asintieron con cara de arrepentimiento por no haber estado lo suficientemente angustiados para el gusto de la profesora.

- Además como el profesor Dumbledore sabía que estarían aquí y lo difícil que es la correspondencia hacia el castillo, tuvo la amabilidad de enviar las listas a casa a nombre de Arthur y él realizo las compras para los tres – hizo un gesto a Hermione, quién estaba a punto de decir algo – Tus padres nos enviaron lo necesario Hermione, no te preocupes. Harry querido, me temo que deberás hablar con Bill – la señora Weasley se acercó para hablarle en tono confidencial – como no queríamos molestarte, él procuro los... fondos para tus necesidades escolares. Espero no incomodarte con eso.

- En absoluto señora Weasley. Pero no debieron molestar a Bill, no era necesario.

- Oh no fue una molestia querido, no te preocupes – le hizo un guiño juguetón – Sabes que nada de lo tuyo molesta.

Harry no se sentía muy bien con esa decisión. No le gustaba que se hubieran tomado tanto trabajo, en especial conociendo la situación de los Weasley.

_"No sólo le devolveré a Bill el favor, sino también le comprare algo que le guste. Ron me dirá que puede ser eso y no debo olvidar comprarle algo también a los papas de Ron. Siempre se han preocupado mucho por mí. Pero primero consultaré con Ron para asegurarme no ofenderlos. No. Mejor consultare con Hermione"_

- ¿Harry? ¿No deseas conocer tus resultados?

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado a la profesora McGonagall cuando lo llamó para entregarle el pergamino con las notas del TIMO.

Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago se acercó y con mano temblorosa tomo el rollo que la profesora le extendía.

- Tuvieron razón en parte. Como su ubicación actual es desconocida para los que no pertenecen a la Orden, sus notas llegaron al colegio hasta ayer. Espero que sean satisfactorias para todos.

Hermione se había apartado a un rincón del salón. Ron se encerró en la biblioteca y Harry no estaba muy seguro de poder leer sin desmayarse primero. Sintiéndose mareado se dejo caer en uno de los sillones y muy lentamente extendió ante sí el pergamino...

Luego de unos instantes levantó la vista y observó que Hermione estaba llorando y que Ron había salido de la biblioteca y abrazaba a Ginny.

- ¿Satisfecho?

La profesora McGonagall estaba parada frente a él con una sonrisa extraña. Hasta podría decirse que era cariñosa. Harry se sentía demasiado feliz como para contestar, así que se limitó a asentir levemente.

- La cena nos espera.

Snape estaba en la puerta, observándolos en silencio. Harry notó que parecía ausente. Con las manos en los bolsillos y sin túnica parecía que estuviera fuera de lugar allí.

Sin pronunciar palabra, todos se dirigieron al comedor.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

**REVIEW**

**Perla Mery******

¡Hola Perla! (Lindo nombre). Gracias por leer mis divagaciones. Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia, espero poder seguir contando con tu paciencia y tiempo. Gracias nuevamente.

**amsp14 **

¡Hola Anama! (¿Puedo llamarte así?) De veras que me halagaron mucho tus comentarios. Eres muy amable. ¿De veras te parece que retrate bien a Ron? ¡Chispas! Y yo que creí que se me había ido la mano con el pobre.

Que bueno que te gustaron las conversaciones. Lo hice de un solo, para no perder el hilo. Y sobre lo que dijo Snape, pronto sabremos que tipo de "excusas" utilizaba el (jijijiji).

Yo creo que teniendo Ginny a unos hermanos como los que tiene, debe ser muy difícil mantener una discusión con ella sin llevar las de perder (me gusta esa chica). Los sentimientos de Ginny aún no los vemos, pero ira poco a poco (Harry debe sufrir un poco ¿no crees?), pero por lo menos sabemos lo que Hermione opina y las ideas que rondan la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Bueno "wapa" espero que no te enojes por este tropiezo del capítulo de hoy, pero prometo no volverlo a hacer. Bye.

**Clau de Snape******

¡Hola Clau! Gracias por echarme la mano en este cap. Mira que si no es por ti seguramente hubiera terminado modificando las escenas y después ¡quién sabe que saldría!.

Que consecuencias ¿verdad? Y Harry que creía que sólo tenía que responder frente a Snape. Jijiji, que divertido lo que le pasa al pobre. No sale de una para caer en otra.

Pronto leeremos las "excusas" de Snape no te preocupes. Realmente eran ingeniosas. Como tu dices, fue un adolescente y con muchas hormonas jijijijiji.

Espero que te gusten los pequeños progresos entre Ron y Hermione de este capítulo. No son mucho, pero creo que muestran algo. Y que cantidad de cosas las que piensan ¿no? Bueno, espero que este te guste y me perdones el desliz de dejarlo por la mitad. Un abrazo.

**Ceywen******

¡Hola! Gracias por todo lo bonito que dices. Que bueno que te guste mi "estilo". Es el de "escribamos y a ver que pasa" (jajajaja, no en serio gracias por el comentario). Ojalá que te guste todo lo que viene. Bye.

**Paula Moonlight**

¡Hola Paula! Que bueno saber que sigues leyendo. Gracias por hacerlo.

Tus ideas no están tan erradas con respecto a la quimera. Representa mucho de lo que ha sido la vida de Snape y sobre lo que paso hace tiempo.

No te preocupes, pronto Harry se tendrá que hacer esa "terrible" pregunta. Aunque creo que todos deseamos que la respuesta sea si.

Gracias nuevamente.

Bye.


	12. Conversaciones, Recuerdos y Despedida Pa...

¡Hola! Esta es la segunda parte del capítulo, disculpen el retraso pero no pude subirlo antes. Ojalá les guste.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

**CONVERSACIONES, RECUERDOS Y DESPEDIDA (PARTE 2)**

Harry se sentía extraño. Como si todo estuviera sucediendo en un sueño. Veía a los demás platicando, pero no era capaz de saber que decían. Vio su plato detenidamente. ¿El se había comido todo lo que había? No lo recordaba. Y al parecer a sus amigos les sucedía lo mismo, porque Ron había hecho una torre con las patatas (la cual precariamente se mantenía en pie) y Hermione movía su tenedor distraídamente, sin llegar tomar ningún bocado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Harry?

Se giró a su derecha y vio la amable cara de Remus que lo veía con un aire de preocupación.

- ¿Que...? ¿Me preguntaste algo?

- Si. Quisiera saber si estas bien.

- Oh... Si, si estoy bien. Gracias - sonrió para tranquilizarlo - sólo un poco aturdido.

- Bueno, eso es comprensible ¿no?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Recibiste el resultado de los TIMOS - Remus esbozo una tímida sonrisa - yo también estaba nervioso cuando recibí el mío.

- ¿Te fue bien?

Su sonrisa se acentuó.

- Digamos que no era mal estudiante.

Harry sonrió y siguió contemplando el plato.

- Harry, eh... ¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre verdad?

- Claro, claro que si.

- Cuando te sientas mas calmado puedes decirme como te fue.

- Oh, eso... pues...

- No me lo digas ahora, no quiero que te sientas presionado. Sólo hazlo cuando ya lo hayas asimilado. Me imagino que primero querrás compartirlo con tus amigos. Yo también lo hice así. Tendremos oportunidad para hablar de ello... pronto.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

Remus tenía una sonrisa mucho mas amplia y sus ojos brillaban.

- Digamos que... no eres el único que pasará en el castillo su último día...

- ¿Acaso...?

Remus asintió.

- Vuelvo al colegio Harry - este lo miró boquiabierto - ¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie todavía! ¿Me lo prometes?

- ¡Pero eso es maravilloso! ¿Como? ¿Cuando?

- ¡Baja la voz! No queremos darle la sorpresa a los otros... aún ¿no crees? El profesor Dumbledore me lo pidió antes del viaje. Con los últimos acontecimientos, y tomando en cuenta que no todos pudieron contar con tu ayuda en el curso pasado - Remus lo empujo suavemente con el hombro - ha decidido que tengamos clases intensivas para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- ¡Es una maravillosa idea! - Harry tenía problemas para contener su emoción. Esas si que eran muy buenas noticias.

Siguieron hablando un poco más entre susurros, hasta que un estrépito el otro extremo de la mesa, seguido de una serie de maldiciones les llamó la atención.

- ¡Cuanto lo siento profesor Snape! ¡Yo no quería...! ¡No fue mi intención...!

- ¡TONKS HAGA EL FAVOR DE MANTENERSE ALEJADA DE MI ANTES QUE DECIDA AHORRARLE PROBLEMAS AL MUNDO QUITÁNDOLA DE EL!

Al querer alcanzarle la jarra de jugo a la profesora McGonagall , Tonks había empujado sin querer su copa enviando todo su contenido hacia Snape, quién ahora se encontraba de pie tratando de limpiarse con la servilleta. En su turbación y queriendo corregir lo que había hecho, Tonks terminó tirando su plato al suelo y ahora trataba en vano de secar la mancha de la camisa de Snape.

- ¡ALÉJESE! ¡NO ME TOQUE! - Snape retrocedía como si Tonks fuera peligrosa.

- Yo lo siento tanto - Tonks había dado algunos pasos hacia atrás pero tropezó con la silla del señor Weasley y este tuvo que sujetarla para que no terminara en el suelo.

La profesora McGonagall se levantó con cierto cansancio.

- ¡Por favor profesor Snape, contrólese! Solo fue un accidente.

- ¡Accidente! - seguía frotando la servilleta sobre la mancha - ¡Ella es un accidente!

- Severus no te alteres - Remus se había levantado y ahora se encontraba junto a Tonks - no es un desastre. Podremos arreglarlo, unos cuantos hechizos y...

- ¡Olvídalo! ¡No será necesario! - cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró profundamente, tratando de controlarse frente a los demás - No pasa nada. Pero me temo que tendremos que dar la cena por terminada.

- Concuerdo con usted profesor - la profesora McGonagall había ignorado a Snape y con un movimiento de varita había arreglado todo el desastre, excepto la mancha en la camisa de él - Mañana deberán partir temprano, así que sugiero que se retiren a descansar... todos. Tonks quita esa cara de angustia, nadie te esta regañando. Profesor, creo que le debe una disculpa.

Snape observaba a Tonks de la misma manera que lo haría con alguien que tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Harry temió que se negara a la petición de la profesora.

- Esta bien. Lamento mi... conducta de hace un momento, pero en el futuro evitaremos ese tipo de incidentes si ella tiene el sentido común de mantenerse a una distancia razonable de mi persona.

- Como disculpa deja mucho que desear profesor, pero me imagino que Tonks no tendrá objeción a ella - Tonks inclinó la cabeza en señal de aprobación - Y arreglado todo malentendido sólo me queda por decirles buenas noches...

- Un momento profesora. Me gustaría que antes de marcharse... - Snape hizo una mueca como si hubiera tomado un remedio muy amargo - tomaran un trozo de pie.

Todos lo observaron con cierto aire de interrogación en el rostro. Snape les devolvió la mirada de una manera que indicaba una clara amenaza ante cualquier comentario.

- Pero si no les apetece será mejor que se marchen.

- No... a mi... a todos nos encantaría disfrutar el postre - Tonks dirigió una mirada alrededor para animarlos a secundar su opinión.

Uno por uno fueron asintiendo levemente. Tonks se sentó sin hacer ruido y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a Snape

- Me encanta el pie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Tu también te quedarás aquí mama?

Ginny subía las escaleras apoyada en la señora Weasley. Hermione y Harry habían subido poco antes para poder conversar tranquilamente. Los demás se habían quedado en el comedor para hablar "de asuntos de la Orden"

- Si corazón. Como debemos partir temprano, el profesor Snape nos sugirió que todos pasáramos aquí la noche.

- ¿También Remus y Tonks?

- Si.

- Pero ellos no se irán con nosotros.

- Pues... no. Pero serán nuestra escolta hasta la estación.

- ¿Porque se quedo Ron?

- La profesora McGonagall quería hablar con él.

- ¿Papa y tú dormirán cerca de nosotros?

- Si Ginny - habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas - precisamente en esta - señalo la puerta que estaba enfrente.

- ¿Y los otros?

- En las que se encuentran en el extremo del pasillo - con dulzura la señora Weasley beso a Ginny en la frente - Será mejor que te vayas a la cama. Debemos levantarnos temprano.

- ¿Y los baúles? Aún no he preparado el mío.

- Todo esta listo. El profesor Snape se encargó de ordenar todo para que no tengamos retrasos.

Ginny la observaba con una mirada profunda, como si hubiera madurado desde la última vez que la vio.

- El es extraño mama. Al igual que este lugar.

- Tienes razón Ginny. Pero eso no debes preocuparte, mañana nos iremos de aquí y estos días los olvidarás pronto.

Ginny sonrió. Nunca olvidaría estos tres últimos días.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se encontraba sentado en el sillón, observando el fuego de la chimenea. Tenía el pergamino entre las manos y seguía sintiendo como si estuviera adormecido.

- ¿Por que crees que la profesora McGonagall quería hablar con Ron? - Hermione estaba frente a la ventana, los brazos cruzados, observando como la luna pintaba de plaza el paisaje exterior. Su pergamino se encontraba sobre la cama de Ron.

- No lo se - giró su cabeza suavemente hacia Hermione - tal vez sobre sus notas. ¿Sabes como le fue?

- No. No he podido hablar con él.

- Y... a ti...

Hermione se apartó de la ventana, caminó hacia la cama de Ron y tomo su pergamino. Lo observó largamente y Harry pudo notar que poco a poco se sonrojaba.

- Yo... digamos que mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Lo que significa...

Con un poco de vacilación Hermione le extendió el pergamino a Harry. Este las tomo y pudo leer con asombro las notas de su compañera.

- ¡PERO HERMIONE, SACASTE "T" EN TODO!

- Si - ella cada vez se sonrojaba más.

- ¿"T" no significa "Troglodita"?

Ron estaba en la puerta, no lo habían escuchado llegar. Tenía la cabeza un poco ladeada, como cuando no lograba entender algo del todo.

- ¡No Ron! Según esto Hermione obtuvo la nota más alta posible. La "T" significa "Excelencia Total" pero para no confundirlo con la "E" de extraordinario utilizan la otra letra. ¿No te parece maravilloso?

- La verdad no.

Harry lo observó con perplejidad y a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Si hubiera sacado una "E" o una "S" si lo consideraría increíble pero siendo Hermione tan inteligente como es, el que haya obtenido la mejor nota posible no me asombra, solo reafirma lo que todos sabemos...

Ron no había terminado de hablar cuando Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego escondió el rostro en su hombro y empezó a llorar con mucho sentimiento.

- Hermione ¿Que te pasa? - Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello - ¿Que tienes? - con torpeza le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

Harry le hizo señas para que la abrazara y a pesar del embarazo de Ron, este lo obedeció.

- Yo creí... por un momento pensé... - Hermione seguía llorando y a Ron le costaba entender que estaba diciendo - pense que no creías que podía haber obtenido esas notas.

- No llores Hermione - Ahora le hablaba muy bajito al oído - tu sabes lo que pienso. Se que eres capaz de eso y mucho más - se separó un poco de ella y en un arranque le dió un beso en la frente - tranquilízate - con la manga de su suéter le limpió las lágrimas - mira que Harry aún no nos ha dicho como le fue a él.

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar esto. Estaba muy entretenido viendo como sus amigos bajaban las defensas para compartir sus sentimientos y ahora notaba que era su turno de decirles sus resultados.

- ¿Y bien? Cuéntanos - Hermione ya se había controlado y ahora estaba junto a Ron, quién le tenía un brazo sobre los hombros.

- Yo - sonrió tontamente - obtuve ocho TIMOS.

- ¡OCHO! ¡Eso es maravilloso Harry! - Hermione palmoteaba alegremente - ¿En que clases? ¿Con que notas?

- Obtuve "S" En Transformaciones, Herbologia, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y aunque parezca increíble también en Pociones. En Historia de la Magia y Astronomía una "A"; en Adivinación una "I" pero estaba seguro que esa no la pasaba y - ahora tenía una gran sonrisa - en Encantamientos una "E" al igual que en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¡Vaya! - Ron hacía cuentas con los dedos - Dos "E", cuatro "S", dos "A" y una "I". Me parece que te fue muy bien Harry.

- Si debo confesar que muy bien. ¿Y a ti como te fue?

- ¿A mi? - Ron había vuelto a enrojecer - pues... bien.

- Vamos Ron, suéltalo ya. ¿Que sacaste? - Hermione lo miraba expectante.

- Veamos - con lentitud sacó el pergamino que llevaba doblado en su bolsa - saque "S" en las mismas clases que Harry y también en Astronomía. En Historia saque "A" y en Adivinación "D", pero esa no me importa.

- ¿Y en las otras dos?

- Yo... saque "E".

- ¡Una "E"! - Hermione le arrebató el pergamino de las manos - ¡Pero Ron! Eso quiere decir que...

- Si - ahora estaba más rojo que antes - por eso me llamo McGonagall.

- ¡Tienes opción para ser Auror! - Harry lo abrazó con emoción.

- Bueno, para eso todavía falta - Harry lo había soltado y ahora era turno de que Hermione lo abrazara - pero tengo opción de prepararme para los EXTASIS. Y si me esfuerzo, la profesora esta dispuesta a ayudarme en mi preparación, al igual que a Harry.

Todos estaban muy felices y lo único que lamentaban, aparte de que debían acostarse temprano, era no tener cerveza de mantequilla para celebrar.

- ¿Puedo contarle a Ginny?

- Ella ya sabe mis resultados - Ron se encogió de hombros - fue la primera persona que vi al salir de la biblioteca y no pude contenerme. Pero me imagino que querrá saber los tuyos y los de Harry.

- Por mi no hay inconveniente - aunque a Harry le hubiera gustado decírselos en persona - supongo que deberá estar esperando para que le cuentes.

- Si... tu mama no quiso que nos acompañara. Supongo que pensó que era algo que debíamos compartir solo nosotros tres.

- Es probable. Dile buenas noches de mi parte.

- Y de la mía.

- Claro - Hermione se detuvo un momento - estamos a medio camino de nuestro futuro ¿se dan cuenta? - y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

- A medio camino de nuestro futuro - Ron fijó su mirada en el fuego que aún ardía en la chimenea - se siente bien ¿no crees?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente transcurrió entre carreras de parte de todos. Aunque los baúles ya estaban preparados (y nadie quiso preguntarse como era eso posible), aún debieron guardar las cosas que estaban dispersas en las habitaciones. Sin contar que no tenían idea de como se las arreglarían para ir a la estación de King's Cross (ya que nadie podía decir con exactitud a que distancia se encontraban de ella).

Remus aprovecho un momento de tranquilidad para hablar con Snape, ya que deseaba aclarar algunas cosas antes de marcharse.

- Severus.

Este lo observó de mal talante. Estaba en la biblioteca tratando de mantenerse alejado del ajetreo de los demás.

- ¿Que deseas Lupin? ¿Acaso quejarte de que tu cama estaba muy dura?

- No - estaba dispuesto a aguantar los sarcasmos de Snape, ya que ahora por una vez, estaban justificados - A decir verdad quería darte las gracias por el permitirnos...

- Ahórrate el protocolo Lupin. No me interesa. Sabes perfectamente que todo lo que hago es a solicitud del profesor Dumbledore.

- Lo se, pero...

_"¿Por que diablos tiene ese tono de voz tan suave?" "Pareciera que no fuera capaz de quebrar un plato, aunque si te descuidas si se puede robar la vajilla entera "_

- ¿Pero que Lupin? ¿Tu sentido de la amabilidad te impide irte sin dar las gracias?

- Escucha Severus. Se que tienes razones para hablarme de esa manera. Aunque tu y yo no somos precisamente amigos, por lo menos siempre nos hemos tolerado o mejor dicho, lo hemos intentado. Pero en las últimas ocasiones he de reconocer que mi comportamiento ha sido reprochable para contigo. Sabes que esa no es mi manera de ser, o si no lo sabes te lo digo. Pero puedo alegar en mi defensa que no han sido mis mejores meses...

- Yo no tengo la culpa de tu luto por Black.

- Tienes razón, no la tienes - _"¿Porque siempre tiene que ser todo tan difícil contigo?" - _pero debes reconocer que no has ayudado mucho con ciertos comentarios que has hecho.

- Sólo he expresado mi opinión. La muerte de Black fue estúpida desde cualquier punto de vista. Estaba prevenido sobre lo que pasaba. Dumbledore y el resto de la Orden eran muy capaces de tener a raya a los mortífagos y salvar a Potter y el resto de ilusos que lo siguieron. Pero su manía de ser el héroe lo llevo ha enfrentarse de manera temeraria...

- ¡Esta bien! Esta bien. Es tu opinión y aunque no me guste debo respetarla. No puedo esperar otra cosa conociendo tu antipatía hacia Sirius. Pero yo me extralimite en los comentarios que te dirigí, muchas veces sin que mediara provocación de tu parte y es por eso que te pido disculpas, prometiendo que en adelante tratare que cualquier comentario mío sea en respuesta de opiniones que me expreses directamente - sus ojos tenían una extraña luz - o sobre asuntos que me incumban.

- En otras palabras, seguiremos iguales. Yo diré algo y tu responderás, pero... a tu manera, no a la mía.

Remus le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Has entendido.

- No soy idiota Lupin. Siempre espere tener duelos verbales o de otro tipo con Black, no contigo. Si nos mantenemos alejados uno de otro cumpliendo con nuestras tareas sin interferirnos o estorbarnos todo funcionara bien.

Remus se inclinó levemente y se dirigió a la salida.

- Pero recuerda que no respondo de quienquiera que se atraviese en mi camino o se inmiscuya en mis cosas. Ni en el colegio, ni aquí.

- Por supuesto. No esperaba menos de Severus Snape - y sin esperar respuesta salió silenciosamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Como haremos para llegar a la estación?

Harry y los demás se encontraban en la entrada principal, con todo el equipaje preparado, pero sin idea de lo que tenían que hacer ahora.

- No te preocupes Harry - el señor Weasley tenía un aire alegre esa mañana - el transporte no tarda en llegar.

- ¿Transporte? - Ginny llevaba el cabello recogido en un a coleta, lo cual realzaba sus hoyuelos cuando reía - ¿Que clase de transporte? ¿Acaso el ministerio te presto carruajes?

- Oh no tesoro. Fue el profesor Snape, el se encargó de todo.

- ¿Si? - Ron miró a Harry con desconfianza - ¿Y que clase de transporte preparo? ¿Carretas?

- No, por supuesto que no - Tonks estaba riendo. Con la capa y el cabello blancos parecía un pequeño copo de nieve - el profesor es el más interesado en que nos retiremos lo más rápido que se pueda de este lugar. El señor Weasley se refería a eso:

Un par de flamantes autos antiguos hicieron su aparición por un costado del castillo. Al estacionarse pudieron notar que no llevaban a nadie al volante.

- ¡Wow! Eso si que es estilo - Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

- Bien - el señor Weasley se adelantó para abrir el baúl del primer auto - Molly, Hermione, Ginny y yo iremos en este auto. Remus, la señorita Tonks, Ron y Harry irán en el otro.

Procedieron a colocar el equipaje y a acomodarse según las indicaciones del señor Weasley. Harry se alejó unos pasos y observó con detenimiento el castillo. Cuando llego no tenía idea de todo lo que este encerraba, o por lo menos, de lo que Ginny y él habían descubierto.

Antes de subir, detuvo a Remus para hacerle una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza.

- Remus, ¿las familias suelen tener escudos o divisas que las distingan?

- Algunas si. Las más antiguas, como la de Sirius, solían escoger una criatura que las identificara. Del mismo modo que las casas de Hogwarts.

- ¿Sabes de alguna que tuviera una quimera?

- ¿Una quimera? Que curioso que me preguntes eso.

- ¿Porque?

- Cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts, la familia de una de nuestras compañeras tenía a una quimera en su escudo.

- ¿Si? ¿Como era ella?

- No era bonita, si ha eso te refieres, pero si muy enigmática. Callada, estudiosa, pero algo aislada de los demás. La recuerdo muy especialmente por sus ojos. Eran del color mas extraño que hubieras visto, ambarino dorados. Cuando te miraba, y más aún si se enfadaba, tenías la impresión de estar observando un eclipse en miniatura.

- ¿Recuerdas su nombre?

- Se llamaba Florence.

- ¿Llamaba?

- Murió Harry. Hace muchos años que Florence Bringhton murió.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

Con este capítulo se termina la primera parte de la historia. Y me temo que también la periodicidad de los capítulos. Para mí ha sido muy agradable el poder escribir y subir dos cada semana, pero me temo que ya no puedo continuar así porque ha representado un gran esfuerzo y he creído notar que me he dedicado menos de lo que debía a la redacción final, no estando muy segura casi siempre de si llevo un orden adecuado, además que el capítulo lo termino apresuradamente el día que lo subo (un ejemplo es el tener que haber partido este a la mitad). Es por eso que de ahora en adelante subiré únicamente uno cada semana, el día miércoles. Espero que eso no dure hasta que termine la historia, sino hasta que logre volver a organizarme convenientemente, así como poder seguir contando con ustedes y sus opiniones las cuales son muy importante para mí.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

**REVIEW**

**Clau de Snape**

Disculpa si te corte a media historia, pero es que no pude continuar. Pero ya puse la segunda parte (lo cual no disculpa lo que hice pero...) Ya vemos que Ron no es muy perceptivo, pero por lo menos Hermione ya empezó a adelantar. En este ya vemos cierto progreso, no es mucho pero por algo se empieza. Vas bien encaminada con lo dela casa, poco a poco llegaremos no te preocupes. Me alegra que te gustara la escena de S con "ella". Ese si era amor (suspiro, suspiro)Con los resultados, ahora ya los sabemos. Les fue bien, y eso es algo muy bueno para todos. Espero que este también te guste. 

**Elanor Black**

¡Hola miss Black! No te preocupes por el review, con que leas el capítulo me doy por bien servida. Ahora ya sabemos cuales fueron las notas, y ya vemos que les fue muy bien. Que bueno que te gusto el anterior y la primera parte de este. Espero que esta segunda parte no te decepcione.Bye. 

**SaraMeliss ******

¡Hola Sara! Gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegra que, aunque no te guste mucho Snape, este te parezca interesante. Ojalá lo que viene te siga gustando. Un abrazo 

**amsp14**

¡Hola Anama! Ya ves que si publique. Un poco tarde pero... que le vamos ha hacer.

No te preocupes, no le será tan fácil a Harry conseguir un si de Ginny, todo lo bueno cuesta ¿no?

Nuestro querido Ron no se da por enterado pero me parece buena idea que Hermione le este dando ciertas pistas. Sólo esperemos que el entienda pronto.

Yo creo que debe ser muy duro perder un gran amor como el que al parecer tuvo Snape en su vida. Ya mas adelante nos enteraremos de que fue lo que sucedió en realidad, pero tienes razón, cualquiera se amargaría por cosas así.

Ahora ya sabes por que lloraba Hermione, no siempre se recibe una noticia como eso ¿no crees?

Y verás que nuestra querida Tonks pronto aparece mas seguido, tengo algunas sorpresas... jijijijiji.

Bye wapa

**Perla Mery **

¡Hola Perla! Me alegra que te gustara la primera parte. Cumpliendo mi promesa (un poco tarde), acá esta la continuación. Esperoq que te guste.

Bye


	13. Retorno e Inicio

**¡Hola! Ya me tienen acá nuevamente, ahora con el primer capítulo de la segunda parte, la cual irá enfocada un poco más hacia la evolución de los sentimientos y pensamientos de ciertas personas, así como a darnos vistazos de la vida de Severus Snape y lo que sucedió en el pasado; y como ha sido todo entre él y T en este tiempo (me refiero la época en que T estuvo en el colegio y S fue su profesor). Digamos que esta parte será un poco más "romántica". Habrán algunas sorpresas que espero les gusten. Espero que estén de acuerdo con todo esto, y cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bienvenida.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**RETORNO E INICIO**

El carruaje avanzaba rápidamente atravesando campos que se veían borrosos a través de la ventanilla (debido a la lluvia que la golpeaba con fuerza). Cualquiera que lo divisara se habría asustado terriblemente, más aún si ese alguien pudiera distinguir a los caballos alados que lo hacían avanzar.

_"Teslas. Es increíble que aún para elegir tu transporte te inclines por lo más tétrico" _

Snape suspiró con desgano mientras sentía las sacudidas que producían las ruedas sobre el camino. Este no era muy transitado, en parte por el mal estado en que parecía encontrarse y en parte porque se extendía tan lejos que nadie recordaba hasta donde llegaba. Y si alguien lo hubiera seguido seguramente sólo se hubiera encontrado con un bosque de árboles tan retorcidos y sonidos tan amenazantes que inmediatamente daría media vuelta para regresar corriendo.

_"Por lo menos no ha existido ningún muggle tan estúpido como para internarse en el bosque prohibido" _– una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su rostro – _"Y si lo ha hecho, seguramente tuvo una buena dosis de hechizo desmemorizante por parte de Albus; eso, si es que salió con vida de allí. _

Snape se removió inquieto en el sillón. Aunque el carruaje era cómodo, un viaje tan largo siempre resultaba agotador. Pero era mejor eso que tener que regresar en el expreso de Hogwarts o peor aún, en escoba. Los Teslas trotarían hasta los límites del bosque, luego levantarían vuelo para poder llegar sin problemas al colegio.

Aunque esos animales eran rápidos en tierra (y eso aseguraba el poder llegar antes que los alumnos) no se comparaba con la velocidad que podían tomar en vuelo, pero a Snape no le gustaba la vista desde arriba.

_"Es una suerte que estén domesticados y que Hagrid los haya traído hasta el castillo antes de irse, eso me evitó el tener que subirme a ese tren"_

Se acomodo la túnica tratando de encontrar calor entre los pliegues de su tela. Los recuerdos que tenía de los viajes en el expreso no eran nada agradables. El primero, por tener que haberse separado de su madre y los siguientes, tratando de pasar desapercibido de Potter y sus amigos. Tenía que reconocerlo, pocas veces (o más bien ninguna) su pandilla había logrado arruinarles el viaje (por lo menos durante un breve momento) y siempre llevó las de perder en la revancha. Podía fingir ante todo el mundo, pero esas humillaciones lo habían aterrado en su juventud.

_"Aun te aterran"_

Sonrió. No podía renegar realmente de esos viajes sin renegar de ella. Y eso no era posible.

La había visto por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts, antes de comenzar el sexto año. Ella le había confesado después que lo observaba desde el tercero pero nunca se había atrevido a hablarle, hasta ese día…

__

Severus jugaba con su varita mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del vagón asignado, incapaz de mantenerse quieto y sentado. Ottmar se reía de su continuo nerviosismo.

- No pareces un Slytherin, deberías estar siempre calmado y al acecho. Más bien pareces un tejón. Tal vez deberías ser un Hufflepuff.

Le había contestado con un gruñido y una serie de obscenidades y luego había salido sin decir nada más. En aquel entonces era mucho más explosivo (si acaso era posible) que ahora.

Después de casi treinta minutos caminando entre los vagones decidió volver al suyo antes de tener algún encuentro desagradable y peligroso (si acaso _tenía_ que usar su varita u bien otros la usaban contra él).

Poco antes de llegar la vio. Estaba agachada en medio del pasillo. Llevaba jeans, zapatillas deportivas y una playera blanca; el cabello recogido en dos trenzas. Una gran cantidad de pergaminos se encontraban tirados alrededor. Al escuchar sus pasos levantó su rostro hacia él.

- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Su tono de voz era dulce pero eso no le impresionó. Fueron sus ojos que parecían haber capturado la esencia del fuego en ellos. Lo miraba fijamente, sin moverse y casi sin pestañear.

- ¿Por qué no te fijas? Mejor quítate y déjame pasar.

Sin muchos miramientos, casi empujándola, paso de largo; pero no había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando el círculo de pergaminos se había extendido hasta sus pies. Cada vez que trataba de avanzar estos se colocaban enfrente de manera que no podía esquivarlos. Era desesperante.

- ¿Qué estúpido hechizo hiciste?

- Ninguno – seguía en el suelo, de espaldas a él, tratando de recoger los pergaminos que le huían cada vez que estiraba el brazo – ese amigo tuyo, Ottmar creo que se llama. Tropecé con él sin querer, incluso creo que se puso en mi camino a propósito y me tiro los pergaminos al suelo. Es un idiota.

Severus levantó las cejas sorprendido. No era común escuchar que alguien hablara mal de los de Slytherin. En especial si querían seguir sin hacer ninguna visita a la enfermería.

- ¿No será que tu te caíste?

- No soy torpe – se le quedó viendo de una manera que no admitía replica – y no estaría aquí si no fuera porque tu amigo pensó que sería divertido dejarme sin poder recoger este tiradero.

Severus seguía observándola. Tenía carácter.

_"Y no esta nada mal tampoco" _– pensó mientras la recorría lentamente.

- Si no vas a ayudarme deja de desnudarme con la mirada – volvió a girarse y era claro que estaba molesta porque ahora sus ojos echaban chispas y el iris se había vuelto una pequeña línea dorada.

Severus la observaba fascinado.

- Cualquiera podría pensar que eres un degenerado.

- ¿Qué? – no estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado.

- Por como me miras. Generalmente parece que ves con asco a las personas pero no me estas viendo precisamente así. Ahora ¿Qué harás? ¿Te vas a quedar allí hasta que lleguemos o harás algo para que podamos regresar a los vagones?

Severus movió su varita y los pergaminos se apilaron uno sobre otro. Conocía el hechizo, él se lo había enseñado a Ottmar en primer lugar.

- Gracias – tomó los pergaminos y se dirigió al fondo del pasillo, pero antes de llegar se giró con gracia – te veré luego _Severus___

Y el se quedo allí, sin saber exactamente como era que ella sabía su nombre.

__

_"La única razón por la que sigues intacto Ottmar es el haber provocado ese encuentro". _Snape seguía viendo por la ventana. Nunca había creído en los presentimientos, pero desde hacía varios días presentía que algo estaba a punto de cambiar.

_"Tal vez se sienta así cuando la muerte te ronda"_

No. No era eso, a él la muerte lo tenía en su lista desde hacia mucho tiempo. Lo sintió por primera vez cuando regreso al castillo. "_No es común regresar sobre tus pasos al lugar donde perdiste el camino" _Frunció el ceño. Esa frase no era de él. ¿En donde la había escuchado?

Una imagen se formo en su memoria y Snape dio un resoplido de disgusto.

- Tonks.

En una de tantas reuniones de la orden, le escucho decir eso cuando hablaba sobre un licántropo que había arrastrado a una víctima al mismo lugar en donde había sido mordido. Ella lo había tenido que detener y conservaba una cicatriz en el brazo, justo en donde la había rozado con la garra.

Cuando fue estudiante nunca hubiera apostado por su futuro. Pero ahora era un auror y (visto desapasionadamente) se suponía que era capaz de vencer a la mayoría de "delincuentes", mortífagos incluidos. _"Incluso a mi" _–pensó mientras observaba como la lluvia se había transformado una especie de pared líquida. Se paso la mano por el cabello con desgano – _"No duraría ni un segundo"_

Volvió a resoplar. Esa chica lo había fastidiado desde que la conoció. O tal vez era que ha veces la sorprendía observándolo, no con terror como era común, sino como había notado que ha veces Florence lo hacía.

- Estas obsesionado Severus. Ya no esta Black y ahora te fijas hasta en la forma en que _la pequeña Tonks_ camina.

Tonks. ¿Por qué diablos la llamaba así? ¿Qué no se suponía que era Nymphadora?

- Obsesionado. Quién lo diría. Obsesionado con cualquier Black que se te atraviese en el camino. Te estas volviendo viejo.

Volvió a acomodarse en el sillón, dispuesto a dormir si era necesario para poder borrar cualquier pensamiento indeseable hasta que llegara a Hogwarts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los chicos no habían tenido ningún problema para encontrar un vagón libre (como siempre al fondo del tren). Luego que Hermione y Ron recibieron instrucciones en el vagón de prefectos, se habían reunido con Harry y poco después llego Ginny (Sus amigas la había llamado para que le dijera como le había ido a Harry y a Ron con sus TIMOS).

Todos los del sexto curso estaban alegres. La nota promedio había sido "S", con algunas "A" y unos cuantos "D" o "I". Neville les había comentado que había obtenido una "T" en Herbología y milagrosamente una "S" en Pociones. Su abuela estaba tan contenta que no dudo en comprarle una enciclopedia completa sobre plantas y sus diferentes usos. Además de una varita nueva, pero esto lo había hecho con mucho orgullo por la manera en que había sido destruida la otra.

"Los trozos de la de mi papa los guardo. Son especiales para ella. Luego, claro esta, de enseñárselas a todos en la familia para que supieran que me había enfrentado a varios mortífagos sin mostrar temor. O por lo menos eso dice ella". Neville se había sonrojado cuando les contó eso. Harry y los demás lo habían felicitado calurosamente, verdaderamente orgullosos y contentos por él. Seamus y Dean también habían pasado por allí comentando sus notas. Estaban muy felices, y a ninguno parecía importarle el haber perdido Adivinación.

- Si hubiéramos aprendido algo – dijo Dean – habríamos sabido la nota antes del examen, o mejor aún, qué nos iban a preguntar.

Casi sin notarlo llegaron a la estación. El bullicio de siempre los envolvió. Ron y Hermione guiaron a los de primero hacia donde estaba Hagrid – "¡Hola muchachos! ¡Felicidades!" – les había gritado con los pulgares hacia arriba, señal de que sus notas ya eran de dominio público o por lo menos del claustro de profesores.

Cuando iban a subir a los carruajes notaron que Malfoy y compañía estaban apartados de los demás. Desde el arresto de sus padres la mayoría de los alumnos los evitaban, pero en cuanto se alejaban empezaban a murmurar a sus espaldas. Por mucho que hicieran o amenazaran no podían evitar las habladurías y las miradas. Harry adivinó que detrás de toda esa pantalla de chicos rudos existía un oculto sentimiento de rabia por no poder tomar revancha como deseaban, por no poder vanagloriarse abiertamente y frente a todos de que pertenecían a familias de Mortífagos.

"Si gente como ellos ganara" – pensó Harry – "Todos los demás no duraríamos ni medio segundo con vida".

Esta idea era suficiente para reafirmar su decisión de prepararse a conciencia para ser muy buen mago, en espera del momento en que tuviera que enfrentarse a Voldemort. Su vista se cruzó con la de Malfoy por un segundo y pudo ver cuanto odio reflejaban sus ojos.

_"No permitiré que algún día tu también lleves la marca tenebrosa Malfoy" "Si puedo evitarlo nadie llevará esa marca nunca más"_

- Vamos Harry. Sube ya – Hermione estaba detrás de él y veía con aprensión hacia el frente de los carruajes – no me gusta estar cerca de los Teslas.

- Pero si no puedes verlos.

- Eso no quiere decir que no me pongan nerviosa.

En cuanto subieron a los carruajes estos empezaron la marcha. En poco tiempo atravesaban las rejas coronadas por cerdos alados y luego cruzaron con rapidez el vestíbulo. Para alegría de Ron la canción del sombrero seleccionador y la distribución de las casas fue bastante rápida y pudieron dedicarse totalmente a disfrutar la cena.

Harry miraba repetidamente hacia la mesa de los profesores, esperando el momento en que apareciera Remus. Sabía que este había tenido que resolver algunas cosas antes de marcharse hacia el colegio, pero había creído que estaría en la cena o por lo menos que llegaría antes del discurso de bienvenida del profesor Dumbledore.

- Hay un lugar vacío en la mesa – Ginny estaba terminando su postre en ese momento – lo que quiere decir que no tenemos profesor para la Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

- Podría ser que aún no ha llegado – Harry no quería traicionar la confianza de Remus.

- Tal vez… o podría ser que el ministerio no ha encontrado un reemplazo _adecuado _para Umbridge.

De diferentes lugares surgieron voces de protesta ante el comentario de Ron. Harry aún se reía de la lluvia de pan que le había caído al pelirrojo, cuando el profesor Dumbledore solicitó silencio.

- Queridos alumnos, quiero darles la bienvenida a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. El año pasado tuvimos que atravesar por largas y difíciles pruebas las cuales, afortunadamente, fueron superadas satisfactoriamente. Sin embargo ahora que el ministerio ha reconocido el resurgimiento de Voldemort – al escuchar ese nombre un escalofrío recorrió el gran comedor - es uno de nuestros deberes el prepararnos mejor para evitar que su particular visión pueda expandirse entre nosotros - Dumbledore fijo por un momento su mirada en la mesa de Slytherin - nuestro esfuerzo debe encaminarse hacia la superación personal y el mejoramiento continuo de nuestras habilidades...

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y una delgada figura apareció. Estaba cubierta con un gastado abrigo; el cabello, prematuramente gris, lo llevaba hasta los hombros y una familiar sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

- Es por eso que quiero que darle la bienvenida al profesor Remus Lupin, quién amablemente aceptó el regresar a Hogwarts para hacerse cargo nuevamente del Curso de Defensa Contra...

La ovación procedente de las tres casas (los Slytherin se mantenían obstinadamente cruzados de brazos) no dejo que el profesor Dumbledore terminara la frase. Pero no era necesario. Era obvio que para todos, o casi todos, el nuevo profesor era exactamente lo que necesitaban.

Remus caminó entre las mesas, recibiendo muestras de afecto de parte de los alumnos. Incluso Parvati y Lavender se pusieron de pie para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla, lo que provoco cierto rubor en él y miradas suspicaces por parte de Harry y sus amigos.

- ¿Desde cuando esas dos se llevan con un licántropo?

- ¡Ron! No debes llamar...

- Ya Hermione, ya lo se. Quiero decir que no les conocía esa predilección por... ciertas personas.

- Tomando en cuenta que quien-ustedes-saben ha vuelto, creo que esa predilección por quién pueda enseñarte a defenderte a ti y a tu familia es comprensible - Harry observó como Remus tomaba su lugar en la mesa de profesores. Los demás maestros lo saludaron con claras muestras de aprecio, incluso Snape se dignó hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Harry estuvo entre los últimos que se sentaron. El profesor Dumbledore espero a que todo volviera a la normalidad antes de dirigirse nuevamente a los estudiantes.

- Ahora que estamos completos creo que es hora de retirarnos ha descansar. Les deseo que tengan un sueño reparador y solo me queda por decirles "BIENVENIDOS A HOGWARTS"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba acostado escuchando las respiraciones acompasadas de sus compañeros los cuales hacía rato que se habían dormido.

Estaba feliz de haber vuelto. Era como regresar al hogar luego de un largo viaje. Y además tendría cerca a Remus para poder hablar de Sirius siempre que quisiera. Al llegar a este punto arrugo el ceño. Recordó como había sido su recibimiento, pero sobre todo la mirada que Snape le dirigió cuando tomo su lugar en la mesa de profesores.

_"Él sabia que vendría. El profesor Dumbledore tuvo que prevenirlo para que se comportara" "¿Porque Remus me pidió que no lo dijera si Snape ya estaba enterado?" "¿Hasta cuando el profesor Dumbledore seguirá teniendo consideraciones con él?"_

El vínculo que existía entre el director y Snape era una de las cosas que más lo intrigaban. Y ahora tenía en su poder nuevas pistas que incrementaban el misterio respecto a quién era o que cosas se escondían en su pasado.

_"Tal vez esta vez las piezas del rompecabezas terminen por colocarse" "Este podría ser el año de Snape" _- Harry meditó un momento en lo que esto podría significar - _"Podría ser el año de la serpiente"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks soltó el pergamino que había recibido y este cayó con suavidad al piso. Era bastante tarde para que aún se encontrara en el Ministerio de Magia, aunque últimamente eso no era raro en el departamento de Aurores.

Lentamente se dejó caer en una silla. Acababa de ser notificada de su amonestación oficial por haber abierto una puerta mágica sin el consentimiento de su superior.

"...Demostrando una clara insubordinación y una ignorancia deliberada de los procedimientos establecidos" - indicaba la nota - "sin tomar en cuenta el que se encontrara fuera del área asignada para su unidad".

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sin saber exactamente que estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Señorita Tonks?

Arthur Weasley se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Había ido en busca de Kingsley Shacklebolt para entregarle un informe que le había solicitado.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Tonks le extendió el pergamino que había recogido del suelo. El señor Weasley lo tomó y empezó a leer. Abría cada vez más los ojos a medida que avanzaba.

- ¡Pero...! ¡Pero…! ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡No pueden ponerla a prueba por salvar la vida de un niño!

- No es por eso - Tonks negaba con la cabeza en un gesto automático - Si fuera así de simple creo que me hubieran felicitado. Se trataba de Harry Potter y el Ministro de Magia no perdona nada relacionado con él.

- ¡Es una injusticia! ¡Debemos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore!

- Sería inútil. No puede hacer nada. Es una disposición interna. Y no podría explicar las razones para intervenir sin descubrir que pertenezco a la...

- ¡Shhhh! Las paredes escuchan señorita Tonks.

- Llámeme Tonks señor Weasley. Tonks a secas, y yo le llamare Arthur, ¿le parece?

El señor Weasley sonrió y le extendió un pañuelo para que se secara los ojos. Tonks no había notado las lágrimas que le surcaban el rostro.

- Todo esta en regla Arthur. Violé el reglamento; la sanción es desproporcionada pero comprensible bajo la situación en la que nos encontramos. Hay alerta roja.

- Aún así hay circunstancias atenuantes...

- Es el ministro quién decide y en este caso era obvio que no me iba a tratar con plumas.

- Podría apelar.

- No, es mejor cumplir la sanción. Estoy segura que Kingsley hablará para que la fase de prueba sea la mínima. Es mi jefe y quién mejor conoce mi trabajo - quiso sonreír pero no logró que llegara hasta sus ojos - No es la gran cosa en realidad. No hay auror que no haya estado a prueba alguna vez.

Trataba de parecer tranquila, pero se estaba muriendo por dentro. No era justo lo que hacían con ella. Uno de sus sueños siempre había sido ser auror, y sabía que una amonestación tan temprano en su carrera y el colocarla en período de prueba podía ser fatal para su futuro en el ministerio. No se arrepentía por lo que había echo, pero eso no la reconfortaba en absoluto.

El señor Weasley había seguido con la lectura, muy sorprendido por el tono duro con que fue redactada. Estaba acostumbrado al protocolo que solían utilizar en esos casos, pero esta notificación más parecía una sentencia que una llamada de atención. Era claro que quién la hubiera hecho había disfrutado al pensar en la humillación que representaba para quién la recibiría el leer todas las acusaciones que se le formulaban, las cuales no admitían réplica ni discusión.

- Eh... Tonks. ¿Leyó toda la carta?

- No, me temo que luego de la palabra "suspensión" el resto dejo de tener sentido.

El señor Wasley le extendió el pergamino para que Tonks leyera. Al llegar al último párrafo sintió que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies.

- ¡POR MERLIN! - Tonks busco el apoyo del escritorio para no caer - ¡No pueden pedirme eso! ¡No saben lo que están pidiendo! ¿Acaso pretenden que me asesine?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEW**

**amsp14**

Perdón por haber actualizado hasta el domingo en la noche, pero no pude antes.

Antes que nada quiero decirte que tu nuevo fic se pinta muy interesante y el primer capítulo esta buenísimo. Quién no lo haya leído le recomiendo que lo haga, y que lea también el primer fic que publicaste que fue "Grabado a Fuego" (un poco de publicidad jijijijiji). Gracias por tu comprensión por lo de bajar el ritmo. Justo ahora me acaban de asignar a otro proyecto en mi trabajo, y me temo que el tiempo de que dispongo se va a reducir drásticamente.

Me alegra que te gustara tanto el cap. Tenía que dar por concluidas varias cosas, por eso es que me salio algo largo (si juntas las dos partes) además quería terminar la semana pasada para poder comenzar esta con la segunda parte.

Ya ves que a nuestros amigos no les fue tan mal, así el sueño de los chicos para se aurores se pinta factible. Y aunque no quieran seguirán con nuestro mago favorito. Dejaré de G descanse un poco para no forzar las cosas entre H y ella (después de todo, a H siempre le ha costado un poco el área de "mujeres" jijijijiji). Ya ves que R volvió y ¡como lo recibieron! Es que se le quiere al chico. Tenía que pedir disculpas, porque el ciertamente no es así y no tendría la conciencia tranquila, además vuelven a trabajar juntos S y R. Yo lo prefiero amable y dulce, como me imagino que es realmente.

Acá les doy un poquito más de información sobre F, ya vemos que tenía carácter. Y nuestra querida profesora McGnagall siempre tan centrada y tomando el control de las situaciones. Por algo es la mano derecha del profesor D.

T, ella si que no tuvo mucha suerte. Es que S la pone nerviosa (¿Por qué será? Jijijiji). Y la racha la sigue, mira lo que le paso ahora. Pero no te preocupes, todo esto tiene un motivo oculto que nos llevará irremediablemente al acercamiento que ya va siendo necesario. A mi también me gusto mucho la escena R-H porque esos chicos si que se quieren pero no se deciden. Poco a poco, amiga, poco a poco llegaremos (jijijijiji). S como siempre enfurruñado. Pero es que ya era el último día y la guinda del pastel le toca a él con lo de T. Pobre (bueno ni tanto, porque mira como reaccionó), pero las cosas no debían llegar a tanto. Se arrepentirá de sus palabras, eso tenlo por seguro. Y ahora ya sabemos como era de adolescente (igual que ahora pero con un genio mas vivo, y ciertas "ideas" cuando vio a F jijijijiji)

Bueno, espero que este también tenga tu aprobación. Así como lo que viene.

Bye Wapa.

P.D. Ya ves que a mí también me salio algo largo este review. Jejejeje, pero que quieres, me siento a escribir y luego quién me detiene.

**Anna Ryddle**

¡Hola Anna! Bienvenida. ¡Gracias por lo que dices! ¿De veras te encanta el fic? Bueno, pues gracias nuevamente. Me alegra que te guste y también que te parezca apropiada la redacción (mira que reviso como 20 veces cada cap, y luego cuando lo subo siempre noto que se me fue algo jijijijijiji). Ojalá este también te guste.

**Clau de Snape**

¡Hola Clau! Gracias por el apoyo. Ya ves, no me quedo otra que quedarme con uno por semana. Pero fue oportuno, porque este nuevo proyecto me esta haciendo sufrir (buaaaaaaa).

¿Que te parece? Nos resultaron buenos nuestros chicos para el estudio (en H es casi algo corriente). Ahora podrán seguir con la ilusión de ser Aurores (H puede ser cualquier cosa con esas notas).

Nuestro S no se caracteriza por se comprensivo, pero tienes razón, su reacción fue bastante desproporcionada al hecho, pero el chico estaba en las últimas. Contando las horas para que se fueran y le tiran jugo de calabaza encima (que fue un accidente, pero para él nada puede recibir ese calificativo). Pobre T, pero no te preocupes, en algún momento todo eso será aclarado y las disculpas pertinentes (ahora si como deben ser) serán dadas. (Por cierto, a mi también me gusta el pie de limón jijijijijiji).

¿Te gusto el recibimiento de R? Para mí es el que se merece, y debo aclarar, que gracias a ti esta en esta historia, porque no lo había pensado hasta que lo sugeriste. Todo lo relacionado con él esta dedicado a ti amiga mía.

Ya ves, F lo tenía visto desde hacia tiempo (jejejeje), y no es una chica cualquiera, sino alguien con carácter. Procuraré colocar más flashback para que conozcamos poco a poco cosas sobre ella. Por lo menos ahora ya sabemos como empezó más o menos lo de ellos (bueno, más bien, como se conocieron).

Te envío muchos abrazos.

**Ceywen**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Mucho trabajo? Espero que no y que te den tiempo para respirar.

Ahora que no están en la casa me temo que sus secretos serán guardados un poco más, ¡pero no te preocupes! Poco a poco sabremos cosas sobre ella. Lo prometo. Y ojalá te guste esta segunda parte de la historia y el rumbo que tomará.

Bye

**SaraMeliss**

¡Hola Sara! Que bueno que te gustó. En este no salió mucho de H y G, pero pronto sabremos. No te preocupes, que acercamientos habrán (jijijijiji).

Bye.


	14. Decreto Nro 34

**¡Hola! Acá estoy. Se que en el quinto libro hay un capítulo que también se llama decreto algo, pero que le vamos hacer. No se me ocurrió otro título. Espero que Rowlin sepa disculpar mi falta de imaginación. Jijijijiji.**

**Quisiera agradecer a Clau de Snape por ayudarme en la revisión de este capítulo. Sin tu aprobación seguramente me hubiera metido a cambiar cosas y quien sabe como hubiera quedado todo. Gracias amiga.**

**Ahora que sólo subo un capítulo me dedique ha revisarlo a conciencia. Espero no decepcionarlos y que les guste.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**DECRETO Nro. 34**

El expreso de Hogwarts avanzaba veloz a través de los campos en su viaje hacia la estación del pueblo de Hosmeade. Una pareja se disponía entrar a un vagón cuando notaron que se encontraba ocupado. "Perdón" habían dicho al unísono, cerrando con delicadeza la puerta no sin antes observar disimuladamente a su ocupante. Eso no era extraño. Muchas de las personas que se encontraban en el anden 9 ¾ y algunos pasajeros que aún no se habían acomodado en sus vagones se habían sorprendido al ver aparecer una joven mujer con el cabello de un verde brillante. Si no hubiera sido por el sobrio traje de pantalón y chaqueta (de un verde muy oscuro, casi negro) y la túnica que llevaba (del mismo color que el traje) cualquiera hubiera apostado a que se trataba de una de esas brujas modernas, con mucho descaro y desparpajo hacia su apariencia. La observaron hasta que ella entro en un vagón, siguiéndola con la mirada, sin ningún disimulo. Luego algunos sonrieron y otros se dedicaron a expresar como la juventud estaba cada vez más descarrilada.

A Tonks no le interesaba todo aquello. Se había acostumbrado a que las personas la observaran de ese modo. Incluso sus padres lo hacían a veces, cuando la visitaban en la pequeña casa que había logrado adquirir hacía poco. Sobre todo su madre, que siempre trataba de convencerla para que se vistiera y comportara de forma más "adecuada" para su edad y profesión.

Con desgano se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Ahora lo llevaba hasta los hombros, recogido en una trenza. Por eso le gustaba más usar el cabello corto, era mucho más práctico. Pero ahora era distinto. Se encontraba en una misión "oficial" – levantó las cejas en señal de fastidio al pensar en esta palabra – y debía verse adecuadamente.

_"Deberías decir mejor que debes verte adecuadamente para él. Sabes perfectamente que odia tu vestuario habitual y debes dar una buena impresión, por lo menos antes de que estalle y tu termines en la enfermería"_

Dejo escapar el aire que había retenido. Había tenido tiempo para asimilar la idea, pero aún así le parecía una mala broma del destino, o mejor dicho del ministerio, el darle a ella esa tarea. Observó por la ventanilla el paisaje, algo triste ha causa de la lluvia.

_"¿Y porque tendrías que terminar en la enfermería? Tu lo único que harás es cumplir con tu asignación. Él no puede oponerse, eres un agente del ministerio en misión oficial, cumpliendo con el decreto…" - Observó el pergamino que llevaba – "34 de investigación y revisión de antecedentes"._

¿Y si todo estaba en regla porque seguía sintiendo ese desasosiego dentro de ella?

_"Tal vez porque la única vez que se enfrentaron pasaste cinco días inconsciente, y la señora Pomfrey casi le corta el cuello por haber procedido de ese modo con una alumna. Sin contar con todo lo que tuvo que hacer el profesor Dumbledore para acallar el escándalo y protegerlo de cualquier consecuencia procedente del ministerio. Para evitar que mama se enterara y todo lo demás sólo porque no pudiste soportar…"_

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos recuerdos. La avergonzaba su comportamiento de hacía unos años.

_"Ahora no hay nadie que te proteja si el decidiera acabar contigo"_ – Tonks observó su reflejo en la ventanilla – _"¿Pero porqué querría hacer eso? No hay ninguna razón para que hiciera algo así. No es un monstruo, simplemente es un hombre. Tiene su carácter, es cierto, pero no guardaría un rencor tantos años"_

Sin quererlo se formó en su mente la imagen de Sirius, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_"¿Rencoroso? ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Si mantuvo su odio hacia Sirius durante casi veinte años por una tonta broma ¿Que no sentirá hacia mí, que casi provoco la destrucción de su carrera? Me odia, estoy segura. Me odia"_

Ahora lloraba amargamente.

_"¿Que diablos haces Nymphadora Tonks? ¿Lloras? ¿Lloras por ese hombre? ¿Por quién declaro la guerra contra Sirius? ¿Quién desprecia a Remus, a Harry y casi todos a quiénes tu quieres? ¿Qué te desprecia por ser una sangre sucia? ¿Lloras por un ex mortífago? ¿Lloras porque un hombre como ese te odie? ¿¿Y ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA??"_

Se sintió invadida de rabia contra si misma, contra sus lágrimas. Se limpio la cara con un pequeño pañuelo que llevaba. _"No lloro por eso. Lloro porque aún después de tantos años soy tan estúpida que sigo temiéndole. Porque soy tan tonta que aún no supero la etapa de adolescente"_ - Trago con dificultad, respirando profundamente para calmarse - _"¡Al diablo con Severus Snape! ahora soy yo quién pide cuentas. Y no porque lo deseo, sino porque es una orden. Y las órdenes no se discuten, se obedecen" _ Sonrió ante semejante idea.

Por eso no el gustaba estar demasiado tiempo sola. Le daba por pensar demasiado a veces. En cosas inútiles. Esa vocecita que siempre la acompañaba era a veces muy dura con ella. Dobló el pergamino del decreto y tomo su agenda de piel de dragón (regalo de Charlie Weasley) para guardarlo. Noto que la fecha de ese viernes la había remarcado varias veces, esperando que nunca llegara.

_"No me importa lo que piense. Soy una mujer ahora y él no puede hacerme daño. Bueno, nunca quiso hacerme daño, pero si lo intentara no podría hacerlo. No me vestí para él. Sólo cumplo reglamentos y estatutos. Me obligan a utilizar esta vestimenta ahora, que si no, utilizaría mi ropa de costumbre"_

Se sintió mejor después de decirse a sí misma eso. Suficiente. Llegaría a Hogwarts, cumpliría con su misión y regresaría al ministerio con el reporte. Solamente era una asignación más que cumplir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El profesor Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho, pensativo. Había estado revisando algunos documentos que había recibido esa mañana. Uno en particular lo tenía preocupado. La notificación del ministerio no sólo lo había tomado por sorpresa sino lo había sumido en hondas cavilaciones. Que estuvieran tomando esas medidas no le gustaba, y mucho menos lo que le había informado Kingsley respecto a Tonks. No estaba seguro pero Fudge parecía sospechar algo, ya que hasta el momento todo eso parecía una represalia contra aquellos que pertenecían a la orden. Las cosas podían volverse muy peligrosas para todos. Empezando claro, con ese dichoso decreto…

Sonaron unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

- Adelante.

La profesora McGonagall entró cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

- Profesor Dumbledore, tenemos visitas.

- Lo se Minerva. La he estado esperando. Hazla pasar por favor - La profesora McGonagall asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta – Minerva, también quisiera que le dijeras al profesor Snape que venga.

La profesora McGonagall estaba con la mano sobre la perilla, pero se giró lentamente para observar con curiosidad al profesor. Este se encogió de hombros.

- Es mejor que se lo informen estando yo presente. Sabes que puede irritarse un poco.

- ¿Un poco? Un colacuerno húngaro sería un gatito a la par de él cuando se entere. Querrá descargar su furia con alguien.

- Por eso es mejor que lo escuche aquí ¿no crees?

Con una sonrisa cómplice la profesora salió del despacho. Unos momentos después Tonks entro, con cierta timidez reflejada en su rostro. Por un momento se sintió como si hubiera regresado de repente a ser una estudiante.

- Buenas tardes profesor – alegremente se acercó para estrechar su mano – Es un gusto verlo.

- Lo mismo digo Tonks. ¡Vaya! – La miró con admiración – Te vez hermosa el día de hoy.

Tonks enrojeció, agradecida por el cumplido.

- Gracias Profesor – dejó su agenda sobre el escritorio del profesor Dumbledore y se sentó en el sillón que él le indicó – Pero debo confesarle que no es uno de mis atuendos favoritos.

- Fudge ¿cierto?

- O alguien cercano señor. Dentro de los lineamientos para cumplir mí – tragó con dificultad - "asignación" esta el moderar mi vestuario de acuerdo a normas específicas del ministerio.

- Kingsley me envió una carta. Te hicieron una llamada de atención bastante injusta.

- Lo se, pero creo que lo mejor es cumplir con lo que el ministerio dispuso. Para evitar echar más leña al fuego. El período de prueba no durará mucho, dos meses máximos. Estaré suspendida en mis tareas de campo, sólo cumpliré tareas administrativas. Como la que me trae hoy acá...

Dijo esto último bajando la voz y desviando la mirada hacia el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

- Comprobar antecedentes es una de las tareas más tediosas ¿no es así?

- Un poco – se encogió de hombros, agradeciendo que el profesor Dumbledore no ahondara en sus preocupaciones – pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

- No es una tarea para un auror calificado como tú.

- Es posible – Tonks sonrió. El profesor era capaz de hacerla sentirse mejor bajo cualquier circunstancia – pero se supone que demostré que no soy confiable, así que ahora debo probar que cumpliré cualquier tarea, por muy desagradable que sea.

Nuevos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Inconscientemente sujetó con fuerza su varita.

- Adelante Severus.

Snape apareció en la puerta. Tonks no se atrevió a girarse. Respiraba profundo para calmarse. _"Contrólate mujer, no estas aquí como alumna esperando un castigo. ¡Deja ya de tenerle pánico!"_

- Profesor Dumbledore, me dijo la profesora McGonagall que deseaba verme.

- Así es Severus. Por favor pasa.

Snape caminó lentamente. Tonks podía escuchar el fru-fru de su túnica mientras se acercaba. Cuando estuvo junto al sillón en el cuál ella se encontraba sentada, se levantó con delicadeza, procurando que este quedara entre ellos dos. Por la mirada que le dirigió pudo darse cuenta que él no la había reconocido hasta ese momento.

- Señorita Nymphadora – inclinó levemente la cabeza en forma de saludo. Ella lo imitó.

- Profesor Snape.

- ¡Por favor! No sean tan formales – el profesor Dumbledore sonreía como si aquello lo divirtiera – Pareciera que no se conocieran.

Snape suspiró profundamente. Tonks se imaginó que estaba contando mentalmente hasta diez.

- ¿Hay algún asunto de la Orden que debamos tratar?

- No Severus, me temo que no. La presencia de Tonks se debe ha un asunto del ministerio… Pero siéntense por favor.

Snape enarcó una ceja. No le gustaba nada esa situación. Ignoró el ofrecimiento del profesor y se encaró con Tonks.

- ¿Del ministerio? ¿Y por que me ha llamado a mí? No tengo nada que ver con el ministerio.

- Verá profesor – con disimulo Tonks se alejó un par de pasos - El Ministerio de Magia se encuentra en una situación especial. Una alerta roja, como decimos nosotros…

- Se lo que es una alerta roja señorita – Snape también se alejó, pero en dirección a la chimenea – Desde que el Señor Tenebroso se dejo ver alegremente en el ministerio todos ustedes deben sentirse como si caminaran sobre vidrio molido.

Dijo todo esto último sin verla siquiera, dándole la espalda de forma olímpica. Tonks sintió que la sangre le hervía pero trato de controlarse.

- Hacemos nuestros mejores esfuerzos. Y nos ayudaría más si supiéramos cuales son sus planes…

Snape se giró levemente y la observó por unos segundos pero no estaba de humor para pelear, así que prefirió seguir observando el fuego.

- Ustedes son aurores ¿no? Pueden descubrir las cosas por ustedes mismos, sin ayuda.

- A veces un informante es de mucha ayuda.

Esta vez Snape se giró completamente y caminó hasta el asiento que le había ofrecido el profesor. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia se sentó y con tranquilidad acomodó su túnica.

- Bueno – entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo – consíganse uno.

Tonks lo observaba de pie, sintiéndose examinada por él.

- Me temo que no cualquiera tiene madera de traidor…

Listo, lo había dicho. Había hablado sin pensar, sin saber siquiera que pretendía con ello. Tal vez molestarlo o desquitarse por el desdén de sus palabras hacia los aurores. Snape la miraba fijamente, sin siquiera pestañear. Tonks reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para sostener su mirada.

- Severus – Tonks se sobresaltó, se había olvidado por completo del profesor Dumbledore – no creo que debas sentirte ofendido por lo que ha dicho Tonks. Estoy seguro que no quiso…

Snape levantó su mano. Las explicaciones estaban de más. La _pequeña Tonks _había crecido.

- Estoy seguro que la señorita Nymphadora no se arrepiente en absoluto de lo que dijo. Pero me parece que nos hemos desviado del tema. ¿Sería tan amable de explicarme a que se debe su visita? Porque supongo que tiene que ver conmigo, de lo contrario no me habrían mandado a llamar – se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Tonks. Luego se inclinó hacia ella, tanto, que pudo percibir su aroma varonil - Dígame ¿que quiere conmigo?

Tonks no desvió la mirada de esos ojos que la estaban taladrando. Ni tampoco se movió. Si era una lucha de voluntades, ella no lo dejaría ganar tan fácilmente.

El profesor Dumbledore carraspeó. Nunca se imaginó ver algo semejante entre dos seres tan diferentes. Le parecía que estaba nuevamente observando a Sirius y Severus, en una de sus eternas peleas. Pero esta vez y para contrariedad de Snape, su contrincante era una chica, la cual no parecía dispuesta a ceder fácilmente.

_"No creo, querido amigo, que estés preparado para esto"_

- Severus…

Tonks aprovechó que este había desviado su atención hacia el profesor para separarse unos pasos y tomar de su agenda el pergamino con la disposición del ministerio.

- Profesor Snape – trago con dificultad. El verdadero problema estaba a punto de empezar – según decreto número 34 del Ministerio de Magia, el cual norma las disposiciones sobre la investigación y revisión de antecedentes – ahora el profesor Snape la observaba fijamente. La palabra "antecedentes" lo había puesto sobre aviso – estoy facultada para solicitarle ponga a mi disposición un inventario completo de sus pertenencias, incluyendo por supuesto, plantas, filtros, pociones terminadas y cualquier ingrediente que posea…

No pudo terminar. Snape se había abalanzado sobre ella, arrebatándole el pergamino. Ahora leía detenidamente. Su rostro se crispaba de furia a medida que avanzaba en su lectura. Con prudencia el profesor Dumbledore se acercó lentamente a Tonks. El mejor que nadie conocía el temperamento de Snape y calculaba con cuanta violencia podía reaccionar.

- ¡ESTO ES INDIGNANTE! ¿COMO SE ATREVEN? ¿COMO SE ATREVEN? ¡A MI! ¡PEDIRME CUENTAS A MI! ¿CON QUE DERECHO? ¿QUIÉN LES HA DICHO QUE PUEDEN VENIR A ESTE LUGAR Y EXIGIRME…? ¡EXIGIRME…!

Snape hacía pedazos el pergamino ha medida que hablaba. Sus ojos despedían chispas de la furia y todo su ser temblaba de indignación. Arrojó los trozos de pergamino al fuego, y luego se giró hacia Tonks. Todo el odio, la furia, la rabia que sentía se concentró en ella.

- ¡TU! ¡VIENES AQUÍ CON TUS AIRES DE SUPERIORIDAD Y CREES QUE PUEDES PEDIRME, EXIGIRME QUE TE MUESTRE MIS PERTENENCIAS! ¡A MI! – Tonks estaba petrificada. Jamás, ni en sus años de estudiante había visto al profesor Snape tan furioso, y lo peor, furioso con ella. Sin razón, pero eso era lo de menos para él - ¡COMO TE ATREVES A PENSAR QUE TE PERMITIRÉ HURGAR ENTRE MIS COSAS! A DARTE EXPLICACIONES, A DARTE ENTRADA LIBRE EN MI SALON… ¡EN MIS HABITACIONES!

- ¡Severus contrólate! Tonks sólo cumple órdenes. Esto tampoco es agradable para ella…

- ¡MENTIRA! – Rugió con la voz ronca de ira – ¡ELLA ESTA FELIZ DE HACERLO! ¡DE SOMETERME A SEMEJANTE HUMILLACION! HA ESPERADO AÑOS POR ESTO. ¡PARA PODER DESQUITARSE! PERO SI CREES QUE TE LO PERMITIRÉ, QUE DEJARE QUE TOQUES CON TUS MANOS DE…

- ¡SEVERUS BASTA!

El profesor Dumbledore se había interpuesto entre Snape y Tonks, cuando este casi había pronunciado ese infame insulto.

- ¡Ese no eres tu Severus! No dejes que la ira haga renacer en ti sentimientos que ya no te pertenecen. Piensa, piensa por favor. Analiza como sólo tú sabes hacerlo. No pierdas tu sangre fría en un arrebato de ira. Son disposiciones del ministerio. Tonks no tiene nada que ver. No es personal Severus. No lo es.

Snape respiraba con dificultad. El profesor Dumbledore lo sujetaba por los hombros. Le dio la impresión que iba ha abrazarlo, y eso lo hizo reaccionar. Se separó del profesor y trato de calmarse. La sangre le hervía, pero sabía que no debía dejarse ganar por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Siguió respirando profundamente, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Se apoyó en el sillón y Tonks pudo notar que tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el respaldo con sus manos. Luego de unos momentos pudo hablar sin que le temblara la voz.

- ¿Que sucede si me niego?

Tonks seguía observándolo fijamente. En sus ojos se destacaba un temor casi irracional. Snape se dio cuenta y repentinamente recordó que su madre tenía esa mirada, cuando su padre gritaba salvajemente. Ella tardó aún un momento en responder.

- Si se niega – su voz no sonaba tan firme como la de Snape – el ministerio indica que puedo arrestarlo por desacato. Se tomaría su negativa como un intento de esconder algún indicio de actividades ilegales.

- ¿Azkaban?

- Podría ser.

- ¿Revisará todas mis cosas? ¿Incluidas las personales?

No sabía porque, pero Tonks sentía unas incontrolables ganas de llorar. Todo eso le parecía injusto.

- Me temo que si.

- ¿Cuando?

- Debo presentar el informe el lunes. Puedo aprovechar este fin de semana para hacerlo. Así...

- Así los alumnos no tendrán la satisfacción de ver como el profesor de Pociones es tratado como un vulgar delincuente – Snape volvió a su posición inicial frente a la chimenea.

- Nadie piensa eso de ti Severus.

- ¿No? Fui un mortífago Albus. Todos piensan lo peor de mí.

Con rapidez se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir se volvió hacia Tonks que aún lo observaba con temor.

- Estoy a su disposición señorita. En el momento que usted quiera le daré un inventario detallado de lo que tengo bajo mi responsabilidad. Mis habitaciones estarán abiertas para su registro.

Salió en silencio, como una sombra. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él Tonks reacciono. Casi al borde del llanto se dejó caer en un sillón.

- Yo no quise… Yo no quería esta asignación. Es humillante.

- Él lo sabe. La rabia puede cegar aún al hombre más centrado Tonks – la observó con fijeza por unos segundos – pero si te sientes mejor diciéndole que lo lamentas estoy seguro que lo entenderá – le sonrió comprensivo –Tus habitaciones estarán dispuestas en unos minutos, pero ahora niña – el profesor Dumbledore la ayudó a levantarse y la besó en la frente – descarga tu conciencia, creo que lo necesitas.

Tonks salió del despacho esperando encontrar aún al profesor Snape en los pasillos. No tuvo que buscar mucho. Se encontraba recostado en la pared, a medio camino de las mazmorras. Aunque estaba de espaldas, ella adivinó que miraba fijamente al suelo.

- ¿Profesor Snape?

Levantó la cabeza, pero no se giró para hablarle.

- ¿Desea empezar ahora?

- No… yo… sólo quisiera decirle que me parece injusta esta disposición del ministerio. Pero ellos no saben lo que usted ha hecho, la ayuda que nos ha prestado…

- Aunque lo supieran, seguirían desconfiando de mí. Soy un _traidor_.

Tonks se mordió el labio, deseando nunca haber dicho esa palabra. Snape se giró lentamente. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, ella pudo notar que ya no había furia en sus ojos.

- Lamento lo que estuve a punto de decir. No tengo excusa posible. Espero que me perdone.

- Yo… no me di cuenta profesor.

- Si lo hizo. No sea condescendiente conmigo.

- Fue un arrebato. No hay nada que disculpar.

Siguió observándolo un momento más. Algo lejano, dormido, estaba luchando por salir a flote.

- La veré mañana señorita Nymphadora.

Tonks se limitó a asentir. El profesor Snape siguió su camino perdiéndose entre las sombras. Y ella se quedó allí, sola, deseando llorar por el hombre que la había hecho sentir nuevamente lo que creyó olvidado hacía muchos años.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**REVIEW**

**Clau de Snape******

¡Hola niña! Gracias por tu ayuda con este cap. Si no, quién sabe si cambio algo.

Ya ves, S sufre del mismo mal que T. Piensan demasiado. (Aunque los pensamientos de S derivan hacia F). Y sip. Snape si tenía y tiene hormonas, aunque eran más independientes cuando era adolescente. Me alegra que te haya gustado esa escena.

Poco a poco nuestra querida T se cuela en sus pensamientos. ¡Y ahora en todas sus cosas! Ahora ya sabes porque se asustó tanto al recibir la notificación del ministerio. Ya ves lo que le sucedió. ¡Que pánico! (yo me muero si me hace una escena igual). Las cosas se complican, jajajaja. Hoy no salió Remus, pero lo hará en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo. (Se cuanto te gusta).

**Perla Mery******

¡Hola Perla! Es bueno saber que te gustaron los dos últimos capítulos. Espero seguir contando contigo. H y G aún no andan por acá, pero espero que pronto pueda incluirlos. Bye.

**Anna Ryddle******

¡Hola Anna! (Curioso apellido ¿no?) ¿De veras te parece adictivo el fic? Que curioso, no había pensado que algo así sucedería. Acá ya tienes algo más de la "relación" entre S y T, aunque aún no la llamaría así. Mira como le fue a la pobre de T. Pero prometo que no dejare que la vuelva a tratar así (creo). Bye amiga.

**amsp14******

¡Hola Anama! Ya ves, a veces un mal inicio puede llevarte por un buen camino (En este caso a una relación que le cambio la vida a S).

¿Enfrentarse ahora, ya como dos "adultos" responsables? S lo piensa como algo descontado (que el gana) y T también lo piensa (si te das cuenta) por algo que ella recuerda. Si me decido a que lo hagan nuevamente, pediré tu aprobación para la idea (¿puedo?)

Yo también me alegro por Neville. Creo que sería un buen herbolario o tal vez hasta un sanador, quién sabe. (¿Te digo un secreto? A mi también me gusta que Malfoy sea infeliz jijijijiji).

Puedes agradecer que Remus haya aparecido a Clau de Snape. Ella me dio la idea. ¿Y quién no aprovecharía para besarlo? (jejejejeje)

Me temo que nuestro querido S siempre esta en peligro. Eso pasa cuando caminas en la cuerda floja.

Ahora que ya sabes que tenía que hacer Tonks ¿entiendes su aprensión? No, si la chica ya se temía algo así, pero no tanto. Ojalá este te capitulo te guste.

Un abrazo "wapa"

**Paula Moonlight **

****

¡Hola Paula! Ya te extrañaba por acá. Lamento no haber mostrado más cosas sobre S y su casa. Pero espero haberte compensado con lo de S y F.

Ya ves, aunque Harry venciera a V frente a todo el ministerio, Fudge aún seguiría pensando más en sí mismo que en los demás.

La carta le indicaba a T su "asignación" (Después de cómo la trato S es obvio porque tenía miedo). Y por ultimo: Sip. Pretendo que S y T sean pareja.

**La-Peye-Malfoy******

Hola chica Malfoy. Que bueno que andes por acá otra vez. No te preocupes por el review. Ya ves, Remus de vuelta al colegio y con una bienvenida digna de él. (Todas las intervenciones de nuestro querido lobito son en honor de Clau de Snape). Ahora ya sabes que la chica de los recuerdos de Snape es Florence, y lamentablemente esta muerta.

La asignación de Tonks es para revisar antecedentes de cualquiera que tenga un pasado cuestionable, pero en suerte le toco primero investigar a Snape. ¡Y como se puso! Yo también espero que la inspiración no me falte. Jijijijiji. Bueno chica, espero que este te guste.

**Elanor Black******

Hola Miss Black. No te preocupes, el ministerio no tiene tanta cabeza como para tratar de infiltrar a Tonks entre los seguidores de quien-tu-sabes. Aunque lo que le toco no se si es más o menos riesgoso que presentarse frente al mismo Voldemort (aunque la idea podría ser interesante, ya veremos. Cualquier cosa te digo antes, (es tu idea después de todo)). Me temo que nuestro querido Snape aún no reacciona, pero procuraré que lo haga pronto. ¡Bye Miss Black!


	15. Registro

**¡Hola! Acá estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias Clau de Snape por ayudarme en la revisión, y ****amsp14**** ya que tu excelente review me ha dado ideas para este capítulo****. Gracias amigas.**

**Espero que este les guste.**

****

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**REGISTRO**

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta hicieron que Tonks se sobresaltara. Llevaba casi media hora parada frente a la cama, con la pequeña maleta sobre esta, y aún no había sacado nada de ella.

- Adelante

Un conocido rostro se asomó levemente.

- ¿Cómo esta mi auror favorita?

- Hola Remus. Pasa.

Remus se acercó hacia donde estaba Tonks y con gran ternura la abrazó. Esta prolongó el abrazo un poco más, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro. Remus comprendió que necesitaba mucho apoyo en ese momento.

- Vamos pequeña ¿Qué sucede? – Ahora la abrazaba con fuerza, meciéndola suavemente - ¿Tan mal van las cosas en el ministerio?

Tonks siguió abrazándolo. Remus siempre había sido como su hermano mayor y era su mejor amigo (para ser sincera, después de lo de Sirius era su único amigo). Sabía que con el podía dejar de ser la chica fuerte, independiente, arriesgada y decidida que todos los demás conocían. Con él podía bajar las defensas. Por alguna razón se comprendían perfectamente.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos así hasta el lunes?

Remus rió con fuerza. Esa risa era justo lo que Tonks necesitaba. Se separó un poco de él y colocándose de puntillas lo beso levemente en los labios. Era una costumbre que reafirmaba la relación tan estrecha que compartían. No era algo físico (aunque más de alguien lo había malinterpretado alguna vez). Tonks estaba muy segura que sus sentimientos hacia él nunca habían llegado, ni llegarían, hasta allí. Sus besos y abrazos no contenían malicia, sólo eran un ritual que los identificaba.

- Cuéntame

- Por donde empiezo – Tonks caminó un par de pasos y se dejó caer en la cama. Se había quitado la túnica y la chaqueta. Su blusa blanca servia de contraste para su color de cabello. Se acostó y colocó los brazos sobre su vientre, con la vista fija en el techo.

Remus quitó la maleta y se acostó junto a ella, con los brazos bajo su cabeza. Tonks cambió de posición y se recostó en su pecho. Él sonrió y la abrazo con delicadeza.

- ¿Qué te tiene así?

- Son muchas cosas.

- No tienes que preocuparte. El tiempo pasará rápido, ni siquiera sabrás a donde se fueron los dos meses de "tareas administrativas" – enronqueció un poco la voz al decir esto, haciendo que Tonks sonriera – y pronto estarás nuevamente en activo.

- No es sólo eso – había vuelto a ponerse seria – aunque para ser sincera; lo de la notificación, el período de prueba y esas tareas no han ayudado precisamente a que mis reservas de alegría aumenten.

Remus volvió a reír. Era fácil quererla, aún con todas sus particularidades.

- Pero eso ya lo habías asimilado según me dijiste en tu última carta. Así que algo debe haber pasado – Tonks no parecía dispuesta a decir nada por propia voluntad, Remus sabía que podía volverse tan hermética como una ostra – Por que no mejor empezamos con algo concreto. ¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar?

- No tenía hambre.

- ¿Y porque Dumbledore no informó a nadie de tu presencia? Los chicos hubieran estado encantados de verte.

Tonks se retiró de Remus y sentó en el borde de la cama. Luego se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

- Estoy en una asignación de rutina, como parte de mi castigo.

- ¿En Hogwarts?

Tonks asintió y luego apoyó su espalda en la puerta. Deliberadamente estaba esquivando la mirada de Remus.

- No creo que sea de rutina si te pone así. ¿De que se trata?

Remus se había incorporado en la cama y la observaba. Tonks cruzó los brazos y clavo la mirada en el piso.

- Debo investigar antecedentes.

- ¿Antecedentes? – Remus empezó a sospechar – ¿De mí?

- ¿De ti? – Ahora Tonks lo veía fijamente – No. ¿Por qué querría el ministerio investigarte?

- Por nada específico. Bueno, soy un licántropo, esa es una buena razón para Umbridge.

- No creo que Fudge le siga haciendo mucho caso, por muy asistente que aún sea. No después de todo lo que pasó.

- ¿Severus?

Tonks volvió ha asentir y sus ojos cambiaron de color tornándose azules. Clara señal de que estaba preocupada.

- El ministerio esta investigando a los antiguos colaboradores de Voldemort ¿no es así?

- Creen que podrían estar reuniendo de nuevo a su ejército.

- ¿Creen? – Remús se puso de pie rápidamente. Su rostro reflejaba incredulidad – ¿No les bastó con la pequeña incursión del año pasado en el ministerio y el enfrentamiento que tuvimos con los mortífagos? No puedo creer que aún duden.

- Sabes bien que Fudge no tiene idea de que hacer, así que para aparentar que el ministerio esta trabajando emite ese dichoso decreto y arma lo de las investigaciones. Cree que con ellas pondrá nerviosos a los antiguos mortífagos y alguno podría llevarlo hacia Voldemort. Como si fueran tan estúpidos. La mayoría, si le sirven nuevamente, ya pusieron tierra de por medio y seguramente ahora están con él preparando algún nuevo ataque. Y los que no, pues es lógico que se mantendrán lo más lejos que puedan antes que exija respuestas por su falta de lealtad.

- ¿Y según ese decreto, que clase de investigación debes realizar?

- Uff. Ni te cuento – Tonks empezó a recitar el decreto, que se sabía de memoria – "Cualquier persona con antecedentes de actividades ilícitas deberá someterse a un inventario de lo que posea, ya sea en este ministerio o, en su defecto, ante cualquier representante del mismo… blablabla". Según Fudge para saber si cuentan con los medios para atacarnos. ¿Estúpido no? Una varita es suficiente para desatar una guerra.

- En el caso de Severus, aparte de su pasado, él es reconocido como un experto en pociones. Esa podría ser la razón.

- Yo más bien creo que es por haber desafiado a Fudge hace dos años. Al mostrarle la marca lo obligó a ver que estaba equivocado en cuanto a Voldemort. Y también es un golpe bajo para el profesor Dumbledore, porque lo ha mantenido bajo su protección durante todos estos años. Para Fudge sería un triunfo personal el conseguir cualquier cosa que demuestre que el profesor Snape aún es un mortífago activo, ya que esto le restaría credibilidad al profesor Dumbledore

- ¿Sigues llamándolo profesor Snape?

Ella se sonrojó y una débil sonrisa asomó a su rostro.

- No puedes cambiar una costumbre de años.

- ¿Cómo lo tomo cuando se lo dijiste?

El azul de los ojos de Tonks se intensifico. Con lentitud fijó nuevamente la vista en el suelo.

- No muy bien.

- ¿Se violentó?

- Bastante

- ¿Te hizo daño?

- No, claro que no. El no es un monstruo, aunque claro, ayudo el que el profesor Dumbledore estuviera presente – Tonks levantó el rostro y él notó que su mirada reflejaba rabia – Esto es tan injusto Remus. Como el profesor dijo, lo tratan como un delincuente. Lo juzgan por su pasado.

- No es tu culpa. Además creo que deberías verle el lado bueno a esto – Tonks lo miraba como si fuera imposible encontrarle algo bueno a esa situación – Severus corrió con suerte. Tú lo conoces, puedes tener consideraciones con él.

_"¿Conocerlo? ¿Realmente lo conozco?"_ – Tonks metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Por eso no bajaste, no quieres que los chicos te vean y pregunten.

- Así es. Haré el registro mañana, cuando no haya alumnos a la vista. Arthur prometió no decirles nada del decreto a sus hijos. Espero que eso contenga algo el chisme. Por lo menos no quiero ser yo la que lo provoque.

Remus se acercó y la abrazó nuevamente. Entendía que ella se sentía incómoda con todo eso.

- Tranquila. El mal rato ya paso. Mañana harás todo con diligencia y tacto, y no incomodarás a Severus de ninguna manera. Piensa que todo sucede por una razón, imagínate si envían a otra persona. No tendría ningún miramiento con su posición de profesor.

Ella se acurrucó un poco más agradeciendo el apoyo, pero no creía que todo fuera tan fácil como el lo pintaba.

_"Supongo que tienes razón. Pero hubiera preferido que le tocara a alguien más. Alguien menos involucrado con todo esto"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks tardó cerca de 45 minutos en elegir su vestuario esa mañana. Últimamente le costaba mucho vestirse. Estaba acostumbrada a tomar cualquier cosa de su armario, pero ahora elegía cuidadosamente cada pieza de ropa. Al final tomo un traje bastante parecido al del día anterior, pero de color azul. Lo que no podían evitar era que combinara su cabello con la ropa. Para ella, esto era una pequeña muestra de independencia.

Para evitar que los alumnos la vieran, tomó su desayuno en la habitación. Como esta tenía una ventana que daba al lago no tuvo problema en cerciorarse que la mayoría de alumnos, incluyendo a sus cuatro pequeños amigos, habían salido a disfrutar del descanso.

La habían alojado en la misma área del castillo en la que se encontraba el salón de pociones. Bajando por una escalera lateral era posible llegar a ella sin que nadie notara su presencia.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tuvo una oleada de recuerdos de sus años de estudiante. Sonrió recordando a sus compañeros y el desagrado que producía en la mayoría el recibir esa clase. Pero ella la esperaba con ansias porque sabía lo importante que era para su formación profesional. Además le encantaban los retos y el probarle al profesor Snape que no era la torpeza personificada era el mayor de ellos. Aunque siempre llevara las de perder y terminara echa un manojo de nervios, tan preocupada por no confundirse que terminaba haciendo algún pequeño desastre. Pero aún así le gustaba esa clase y todo lo que entrar en ese salón conllevara.

Con delicadeza toco la puerta, pero al no escuchar respuesta la empujo para cerciorarse de que no estaba vacía. Snape se encontraba frente a una de las ventanas del aula, observando el paisaje. Eso era muy extraño, ya que Tonks jamás había visto una sola de esas ventanas abiertas.

- ¿Profesor Snape?

- Pase señorita Nymphadora – Snape no dio muestra de sorpresa y con un movimiento de varita cerró la ventana, sumiendo el aula en su acostumbrada penumbra – la esperaba más temprano – había un leve tono de reproche en su voz.

- Yo, bueno, no quise que los alumnos…

- ¿La vieran? ¿Y eso porque? – Se sentó tras su escritorio y la observaba como si estuviera examinándola – Usted está acá cumpliendo ordenes. No veo porque tendría que esconderse para hacer su trabajo, a menos que no se crea capaz de ello.

Tonks empezaba a perder sus buenas intenciones de hacer las cosas con tacto.

- Pensé que eso sería un gesto que usted comprendería.

- Si habla de ser considerada conmigo y evitar que vean hasta donde ha caído el ministerio, puede ahorrarse la amabilidad. No tengo porque avergonzarme de algo que es una clara violación al sentido común. Fudge envía a sus perros de presa a tontas y locas sólo para asegurar su puesto en el ministerio.

La paciencia de Tonks terminó de perderse

- ¡PROFESOR SNAPE NO LE PERMITO…!

- Tranquila, tranquila – Snape sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba controlando la situación - No quise decir que usted fuera uno de ellos, simplemente que, si el ministerio quiere perder tiempo y recursos por mí esta bien.

- De acuerdo – Tonks se dio cuenta que había perdido terreno, pero si el quería guerra la iban a tener – entonces procedamos con el _registro_.

Lo dijo con énfasis, y fue obvio que a el no le gustó. Su sonrisa se borró de pronto y con cierta violencia se dirigió al fondo de salón y abrió las puertas del armario.

Tonks se acercó con solemnidad. _"¡Al diablo con todo! Si realmente nada de esto te incomoda Severus Snape no voy a tener más miramientos contigo"_. Sacó un tintero, pergamino y una pluma de un pequeño maletín que llevaba.

- En cumplimiento del decreto número 34 del Ministerio de Magia – la pluma escribía velozmente sobre el pergamino, siguiendo las palabras de Tonks – se procede ha efectuar el registro de las pertenencias del señor Severus Snape, Profesor de Pociones del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…

- ¿Qué hace?

- Es un acta profesor, para dejar constancia del procedimiento que se esta realizando – ahora era ella la que sonreía con suficiencia.

Snape arrugó el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Tonks continúo con el dictado, cuantificando todo lo que contenía el armario. Era suficiente como para que a ella se le secara la garganta de tanto hablar.

- … dieciocho calderos y veinticinco cuchillos. Bien, con eso terminamos el inventario de utensilios. Ahora procederemos al inventario de ingredientes, pociones y demás. Profesor Snape – Este se encontraba sentado en un banco, con la vista fija en ella. No se había movido durante todo el proceso – ¿podría decirme si el contenido de este armario es todo lo que posee en relación con la elaboración de pociones?

- No – Snape había estado temiendo esa pregunta desde hacía un tiempo – Tengo más en mi habitación. ¿Desea revisarla también?

- No lo deseo profesor, _tengo_ que hacerlo.

Snape siguió observándola por un momento - _"¿Por qué no puede dejar de remarcar que no quiere hacer eso?"_- pensó. Luego sacó un pergamino de su túnica y se lo extendió a ella.

- Es un resumen de todas las cosas que tengo bajo mi responsabilidad.

Tonks lo tomó extrañada.

- ¿Y por que no me lo había dado antes?

- Para que no pensara que quería interferir en su inspección. Pero es demasiado como para que lo haga sin una guía. Además hay muchas cosas allí que no se si usted conoce.

Tonks lo observó con un poco más de atención. Sus ojos habían cambiado de color involuntariamente, ahora eran tan claros como el agua.

- Gracias.

- No lo agradezca – veía con curiosidad el nuevo color que había adquirido el iris de sus ojos – No quiero quedarme hasta que usted termine.

Ella fijó su atención nuevamente en el pergamino. No entendía como podía ser tan amable por un momento y un segundo después echarlo todo a perder con ese genio suyo.

- Tome.

Tonks levantó la vista nuevamente y se topó con que le ofrecía un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

- Vamos, tómelo. No la voy a envenenar. Si sigue dictando de esa manera se va a quedar afónica, y como ya le dije, no quiero quedarme aquí todo el día.

Ella tomo el vaso y bebió con placer su contenido. Su garganta agradeció el líquido que la refrescaba.

Snape la observaba con curiosidad. Siempre la había considerado una estudiante como cualquier otra, bueno, no como cualquier otra. El ser matamorfomaga era algo muy raro. El no había conocido nunca antes a una, y el ser sobrina de Sirius provocaba que le prestara aún mayor atención. Pero nunca había detectado en ella nada que reflejara el carácter irritable de su tío.

_"Por lo menos no hasta ahora"_

Tonks le devolvió el vaso. Snape lo volvió a llenar nuevamente con su varita, mientras ella seguía leyendo con atención el pergamino que le había entregado.

- Uh. ¿Profesor?

- Dígame.

- Dice aquí que posee la poción _"amore"_

- Si.

- ¿No es esa poción un filtro amoroso?

- Es una poción para despertar el deseo.

- ¿Y por que la tiene?

- Nunca se sabe quién podría necesitarla – Dejó pasar algunos segundos, pero se dio cuenta que ella no entendería una broma como esa – La verdad es que es un filtro amoroso como usted dijo. Uno de los más difíciles de hacer. Puede durar muchísimo tiempo sin perder su poder, el cual es bastante fuerte, por cierto. La preparé hace algunos años para mi EXTASIS y como fue con ella que obtuve una "T", decidí guardarla.

Esperaba que ella dijera algo sobre el asunto, pero no fue así. Sólo asintió y siguió revisando la lista.

- Bien – Tonks se aclaró la garganta – continuemos con esto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape estaba calificando algunos trabajos de sus alumnos cuando escuchó cerrar el armario. Tonks estaba guardando sus cosas en el maletín.

- ¿Terminó? ¿Tan pronto?

- Llevo aquí más de seis horas profesor. No creo que "pronto" sea la palabra adecuada para este caso.

Snape había perdido la noción del tiempo. Como la mazmorra siempre tenía el mismo ambiente no era fácil saber cuanto había transcurrido desde que, aburrido de verla sacar cosas, decidió realizar alguna actividad provechosa. No le había dicho nada ya que sabía que ella lo dejaría en paz y no lo importunaría con preguntas, caso contrario si hubiera llegado algún otro para cumplir con el decreto.

- ¿Vamos a mis habitaciones?

Tonks se quedó un momento cortada por la pregunta.

- Me refiero a que si…

- Se a que se refiere profesor, pero quisiera comer algo antes de proseguir. No se si ha notado que hace mucho que pasó la hora del almuerzo...

- Es cierto. Bien, en ese caso la espero acá luego de que tome sus alimentos.

Por un segundo Tonks creyó que el la invitaría a comer allí con él o que la acompañaría por lo menos. Pero eso era una locura

_"¿Y si es una locura porque te duele que no lo haya hecho?"_

Tomo sus cosas y salió sin dirigirle una mirada al dichoso profesor de pociones.__

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después del almuerzo (que volvió a tomar en su habitación) regreso al aula. Snape seguía con la vista clavada en sus papeles, como si no se hubiera movido de allí desde que ella se marchó.

- Estoy lista si usted lo está profesor.

Este levantó la vista y la observó por un largo período de tiempo. El suficiente para que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Creí que tenía que cumplir con un vestuario estricto.

Tonks había prescindido de la túnica y la chaqueta. Se veía mucho mejor ahora y se sentía mucho más cómoda también.

- ¿Quién le dijo eso?

- Como se presentó ayer y hoy vestida con tanta seriedad, pues yo supuse…

- No se usted profesor, pero yo me cansó de mantener siempre una apariencia tan "cerrada". Para mí la comodidad es muy importante. Y ahora, si no le molesta, me gustaría que termináramos de una vez con todo esto.

Snape se levantó y pasó junto a ella de muy mal talante. Su habitación estaba cerca del salón, así que no tardaron en llegar. Él abrió la puerta, y entró sin volver la vista atrás. Tonks se quedó en el umbral, un poco cohibida. Jamás pensó que algún día visitaría uno de "los calabozos" (así es como sus compañeros llamaban a las habitaciones personales de los profesores).

- ¿Se va a quedar allí parada todo el día? – Snape estaba de pié en el centro de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y una de sus miradas de enojo, tan clásicas en él.

Tonks se dirigió al escritorio y procedió a sacar nuevamente sus instrumentos. No pudo dejar de observar que la habitación era sumamente sobria en su decoración. La cama estaba junto a la pared, una estantería contenía algunos libros y el escritorio estaba ubicado cerca de la puerta. Notó que sobre la mesa de noche se encontraba una pequeña cajita de madera.

La chimenea estaba apagada y un escalofrío la recorrió involuntariamente.

- ¿Podría encender la chimenea? No pensé que hubiera tanto frío aquí.

Por alguna extraña razón le pareció que no debía de haber dicho eso. Pero Snape no dijo nada, aunque tampoco hizo lo que ella le había pedido.

_"Deja de perder el tiempo y termina de una vez. No puedes quedarte aquí todo el día, los chicos no tardarán en regresar al castillo". _

Snape cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella. Tonks empezó el dictado (tratando de ignorar el hecho de estar encerrada con Snape en su habitación), enumerando libros y algunos ingredientes que se encontraban guardados en un gabinete, sobre la estantería de los libros.

Los involuntarios estremecimientos siguieron recorriendo su cuerpo. Snape era conciente de que había demasiado frío allí adentro para quién no estuviera acostumbrado.

_"Y más aún si no lleva encima nada más que un pantalón delgado y esa blusa sin mangas" _

Había dejado su varita en el salón, así que abrió la puerta y fue por ella para poder encender el fuego de la chimenea.

Tonks notó que él había salido, pero no quiso esperar su regreso. Deseaba salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Se acercó al escritorio para tomar sus cosas, y en el camino su vista se poso nuevamente en la caja de madera. Era muy hermosa y no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse para verla más de cerca. Recorrió suavemente con sus dedos las bellas figuras que estaban talladas en ella. Revisó la lista, pero no encontró mención alguna de ese artículo. Observó de nuevo la caja con mucho interés, pero no estaba segura si debía abrirla. Si no estaba en la lista era por alguna razón.

_"Pero podría haber algo allí que deba inventariar…" "El decreto dice que debo revisar todo" _

Una preciosa melodía invadió el lugar cuando levantó la tapa. Pequeñas luces aparecieron sobre su cabeza y una lluvia de diminutos trozos de pergamino, de colores y aromas diferentes cayeron suavemente sobre ella. Tonks sonrió y al bajar la vista la sonrisa se le congelo en el rostro. En la parte interior de la tapa había creído que había un espejo, pero ahora se distinguía a una joven pareja. Estaban abrazados, el muy serio y ella (una chica con unos maravillosos ojos ambarinos) sonreía felizmente. Ella tenía el brazo extendido, en apariencia, para tomar la foto de ellos dos. El jugaba a intentar quitarle la cámara, con lo que la imagen se movía continuamente.

- ¡El profesor Snape! Y ella es…

- Alguien que no le interesa a usted.

Snape estaba en la puerta, con un gesto de estarse conteniendo. Cerró de un portazo, se acercó a grandes zancadas y con violencia cerro la caja.

- Esto no es algo que le incumba al ministerio. No hay ninguna poción allí adentro. Si eso es todo señorita, le suplicaré que salga de aquí inmediatamente.

Con dedos torpes Tonks recogió sus cosas y salió apresuradamente de ese lugar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**REVIEW**

**Clau de Snape****: **¡Hola niña! Bien, acá tenemos a Tonks cumpliendo su "misión". (Por cierto, apuesto que la envidias por esa "relación" tan especial con Remus). ¿Qué te parece?

Primero disculpa por cortar los capítulos, ¡pero mira que tu haces lo mismo! Me dejas siempre con ganas de más.

No creas que Tonks fue peor que Neville, pero pronto sabrás lo que, hace algunos años, paso entre ellos (ya se, me vas a odiar por tener esa aura de "misterio"). Si, es por ese "hecho" que el dice lo de la venganza.

Digamos que su vestimenta es 50/50. Pero aunque no lo admita, inconscientemente la balanza es 60/40 (más bien 70/30).

Tonks tenía que decir algo ¿no crees? Es una Black después de todo. Con respecto a la reacción de S, pues… no se… siempre me he imaginado que cuando se enoja "_Un colacuerno húngaro sería un gatito a la par de él" _como dijo Mcgonagall. No piensa, el sólo reacciona.

Yo no creo que S pueda manejar a una mujer, o por lo menos no a Tonks. Ella ya no es una alumna, más bien ahora (o dentro de poco) estará en la misma arena que él (me estoy adelantando, pero no importa, en el próximo capítulo sabrás a que me refiero). A S le falta práctica en el área de "relaciones", ya que ha perdido la costumbre con el tiempo (no se si alguna vez la tuvo realmente). La mirada de Tonks lo hizo reaccionar, después de todo, si el llamaba "mummy" a su mama es porque la amaba, y demasiado presente tiene como era su padre (me estoy adelantando otra vez jijijijijijij).

Los sentimientos de Tonks… pues… no, no era miedo. Creo que ahora esta un poco más claro que es lo que ella esta sintiendo (espero que este claro si no, ¡chispas! Tendré que poner más atención a la trama).

Al parecer te estoy forzando a cambiar de capítulo favorito, espero que este sea igual (jejejejejeje). Bye.

**amsp14****: **¡Hola Anama! Realmente fue un gusto hablar contigo por msn. ¡Mira que estamos tan cerca y ni enteradas! Jijijij. El mundo es un pañuelo como dicen.

Primero quiero agradecer tu review, porque me ayudó en la construcción de la escena de R y T. Tanto por lo que opina T de Fudge como por lo último que dice Remus sobre que es una suerte que ella sea la designada para efectuar el registro de S. El capítulo es en tu honor "wapa".

Yo también creo que Dumbledore es quién mejor conoce a S, por ello decidió que la noticia la recibiera allí. Sabía como podía ponerse S, y logró contenerlo antes de decir cualquier cosa de la que después (y eso es seguro) se arrepintiera. Por lo menos tuvo el detalle de pedir disculpas ¿no?

En cuanto a Tonks, bueno, la pobre necesitaba tiempo para pensar y por eso lo del tren (hay otra razón, pero será en el próximo capítulo que la diga. No me odies ¿si?). Lo de que S sepa apreciarlo… a su tiempo lo hará, no te preocupes.

Tienes razón en que la mirada de T fue lo que lo calmó en gran parte. Nadie puede evitar sorprenderse al notar que se comporta como alguien más, y en este caso, como el padre (que si recuerdas, en la primera parte S rechaza cualquier comparación). T esta angustiadísima por todo, pero es que hay algo de por medio allí (ojalá que empiece a ser obvio ahora para todos y no sólo para mí).

Bueno "wapa" me despido. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo toda esta locura! (y por tus review que me inspiran muchísimo). Bye.

**Nocrala****:**¡Hola chica! (Pero que nombre más curioso tienes ¿sabias?). Ya ves que no fue todo tan malo en la revisión como T pensaba (por lo menos hasta el final). Lo del fin de semana, pues ni te imaginas, aunque el lunes será crucial (el lunes de la historia), ya verás (jejejejejejeje). Espero que este no te deje picada (o mejor sí, así logro retener tu atención un poco más, jejejejeje). Bye.

**Paula Moonlight:**** ¡**Hola Paula! Que bueno que te encuentres por acá. Ya ves, por algo T estaba tan angustiada. Ya presentía algo. No descubrió mucho (bueno, más o menos), pero me temo que aún el cuarteto no se enterara de nada (paciencia, paciencia). Un abrazo. Bye

**La-Peye-Malfoy****:** ¡Hola chica Malfoy! Espero que esta semana la inspiración te llegue y logres terminar tu capítulo. Que bueno que te haya gustado el dialogo, siempre son los que me ponen más nerviosa al escribir (y los que me salen más largos). Poco a poco vamos ha ver que sentimientos surgen de ella (¡Y de él! Aunque eso será más difícil). Bye niña.

**Elanor Black****:** ¡Hola Miss Black! Ya ves, yo me echo a llorar si S me tratará de semejante manera (y luego me da un infarto). Lo que descubrió, pues dejo a tu criterio si fue interesante o no, para mí si, y bastante.

Lamento haberte confundido. La suspensión de sus actividades como auror durará dos meses, y estará asignada a tareas administrativas. Dentro de estas tareas esta la revisión de antecedentes, en este caso, de Snape. Lo que paso entre ellos… Fue algo interesante. Pero ya te enteraras (me encanta hacer eso ¿viste?).

Bueno niña, te dejo. Ojalá estés conforme con este capítulo. Bye


	16. Sentencia

**SENTENCIA**

Tonks daba vueltas en su habitación, demasiada agitada para quedarse quieta. Sobre el escritorio se encontraban sus notas, pero la pluma estaba quieta y el pergamino en blanco. No podía trabajar ni concentrarse. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en el "pequeño error" que había cometido por la tarde.

_"¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió abrir esa caja? El había sido lo suficientemente amable como para darte esa lista. Si esa dichosa caja no estaba allí era por algo. No tenías derecho ha abrirla." _– se quedó viendo el espejo que colgaba de la pared. La imagen la observaba con el ceño fruncido, y sin ningún miramiento comenzó a regañarla – _¿Y por que no?_ _Después de todo estabas cumpliendo una orden. Demasiado bien lo trataste al confiar en la lista que te dio. Nunca te dijo que no tocaras esa caja_

Se dejó caer en el sillón, incapaz de alejar la imagen que había visto en la tapa.

- Era él, estoy segura. ¿Pero quién era ella? Por lo visto alguien muy querido. Se veían felices, enamorados. Ella era o fue o es su novia. Bueno, no es porque ya lo sabría ¿no? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si fuera…? ¿Y si fuera su… esposa? – Sintió una punzada en el corazón – Eso sería fácil averiguarlo. En el Ministerio debe estar la certificación. Pero si esta casado ¿en donde se encuentra ella? No estaba en el castillo. Y no creo que tuviera ese carácter teniendo una esposa que lo amara…

_ ¿Y quien te dijo que tiene una esposa que lo ame? _– El reflejo del espejo seguía hablando en el mismo tono de antes – _Tal vez la trata tan mal como a sus estudiantes. ¿Quién podría ser feliz con un hombre así? Su amargura puede provenir por un mal matrimonio…_

- ¡Oh Cállate! – Tomo su agenda y la tiró con fuerza contra el espejo. Este cayó y se rompió en varios pedazos. Ahora la imagen se había fragmentado, pero seguía viéndola con reprobación.

- ¿Desde cuando le tienes fobia a los espejos?

Remus estaba en la puerta, observándola divertido.

- ¿Cuánto hace que estas allí?

- Hace unos momentos – Se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba – Toque la puerta, pero no me contestaste, y como escuche ruidos pues… quise saber si estabas bien. ¿Lo estas?

- Si gracias. Es sólo que ha veces me gustaría que los espejos se dedicaran únicamente a reflejarte, sin dar opiniones.

- Yo ha veces quisiera lo mismo – Remús se agachó y empezó a recoger los trozos del espejo – Y dime… ¿Qué tal el registro? ¿Te dejo hacerlo sin problemas?

- El profesor Snape es alguien maduro Remus, no veo porque te imaginas que habría de darme problemas.

Remus la observó por sobre el hombro con una cara de incredulidad, que al final Tonks se rió.

- ¡Hablo en serio! Incluso me dio una lista para que no me costara tanto el revisar todo lo que tiene.

- ¿Si? Pues entonces debe estar maquinando algo. El nunca acepta las cosas a menos que piense en la manera de desquitarse.

- No seas así – Tonks se dirigió a su escritorio, dispuesta a realizar su informe. Ahora ya se sentía de mejor humor, y ese incomodo sentimiento de culpabilidad empezaba a disiparse.

Remus utilizó su varita para hacer una figura de cristal con los trozos del espejo. Luego de colocarla en la repisa de la chimenea se sentó en el sillón que Tonks había abandonado y se dispuso a leer un libro que llevaba en el bolsillo de su túnica. Ella empezó a escribir, lentamente al principio y luego con mayor rapidez, acomodando casi automáticamente sus observaciones.

- Tonks…

- Mmmmmm

- ¿Revisaras también su casa?

- No – Giró el rostro, observando a Remus por sobre su hombro –Según los registros del ministerio el no tiene ninguna casa.

- ¿Curioso no? – Remus se levantó y tomo del escritorio la lista que Snape le había dado a Tonks. Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en su rostro - ¿Aun conserva la _"amore"_?

- Si, me dijo que había obtenido una "T" con ella y por eso la guarda.

- Para alguien que ha conseguido tan pocas cosas en su vida, cada logro debe valer como oro - Tonks no se sintió bien con ese comentario, pero prefirió no decir nada - Sirius decía que no la había preparado para el EXTASIS, sino como último recurso para obtener alguna cita. Que era imposible que alguien en su sano juicio se fijara en él.

Ella se sonrojó levemente, pero él no lo noto. Tonks creyó conveniente hacer la pregunta que la tenía inquieta.

- ¿El… nunca salió con nadie?

- No lo sé, pero claro, tampoco nos lo iba a decir precisamente a nosotros. Aunque se rumoreaba que lo vieron algunas veces acompañado de Florence – Remus volvi sonreír con dulzura – Era una chica preciosa, con los ojos mas hermosos que hubieras visto alguna vez. Todos estábamos medio enamorados de ella, y me incluyo por supuesto. Era inteligente y vivaz. Algo callada algunas veces, pero con mucho carácter cuando era necesario.

- ¿Era?

- Si, murió al poco tiempo de que saliéramos del colegio. Según me enteré, por un accidente en su casa. Nunca supe los detalles - Dejó la lista de nuevo en su lugar y se quedó pensativo por un momento.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, es sólo que es no había pensado en ella en mucho tiempo y ahora es la segunda vez que lo hago en menos de un mes. Antes de dejar el castillo Harry me preguntó si alguna familia tenía una quimera como símbolo. La de ella la tenía. No se porque me lo preguntó.

- Tal vez deberías preguntarle…

- Creo que lo haré. Bueno, yo te dejo, porque tienes trabajo que hacer y no quiero distraerte – Abrió la puerta, pero recordó que no se había despedido adecuadamente, así que regreso y la besó levemente en los labios – Buenas noches – y salió.

Tonks se levantó y se dirigió hasta la ventana. Contempló el cielo, cubierto completamente de nubes. Parecía el presagio de una tormenta.

_"Si aún conserva su foto es porque existió algo entre ellos. A pesar de su muerte, el no la ha olvidado"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus no había caminado ni dos pasos cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

- Lupin.

- Severus – se giró lentamente. Siempre tenía la impresión que debía ponerse en guardia cuando hablaba con él – que sorpresa. ¿Qué haces por los pasillos?

- Camino. ¿Y tú?

- Nada especial.

- ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de la señorita Nymphadora?

Remus arrugo el ceño. _"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"_

- Lo que yo haga allí es asunto mío ¿no crees?

- No me parece correcto…

- ¿Si? ¿Y eso porque? Ambos somos adultos.

- Es una representante del ministerio, casi 15 años menor que tu y no creo que sea apropiado el que "convivan" de esa manera en este colegio.

- No me digas – se acercó con aire indiferente hasta donde estaba Snape - Dime la verdad Severus, ¿estas celoso?

- ¡CELOSO! ¡YO!

- Claro, celoso de que algunos si tengamos vida.

- ¡Vete al infierno Lupin!

Giró sobre sus talones y se fue pisando fuerte con dirección a las mazmorras. Remus comenzó a reírse, y no se detuvo hasta que llego a sus habitaciones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape azotó la puerta con rabia. Le crispaba los nervios la forma descarada en que ese _licántropo _se paseaba por el colegio, y no solo eso, la desfachatez que tenía para realizar sus _entrevistas privadas_ con… con… con _ella_.

_"¿Y a ti que te importa si tiene o no tiene encuentros con ella? Son amigos ¿no? Han estado juntos desde hace mucho. Tomando en cuenta que el idiota de Sirius era su tío es lógico que se frecuentaran y que de ello naciera algo entre ellos. ¿Acaso no has notado como se ven? ¿¡NO NOTASTE COMO SE DESPIDEN!?_

Snape se dejó caer en su cama, con las palabras de Lupin resonando en su cabeza

_"Celoso de que algunos si tengamos vida" _

Pero él había tenido una vida. Hacía tanto tiempo que parecía como un sueño.

Se giró un poco y observó la caja de música. Lo único bueno de sus sospechas en el castillo, es que había recuperado ese precioso recuerdo. Levantó la tapa y la música invadió el lugar lentamente, trayendo consigo ecos de sucesos pasados…

_- ¡Severus! ¡Severus espera!_

_Snape__ se detuvo a mitad de la escalera que conducía hacia el Gran Comedor. Acababa de salir de una agotadora clase de Transformaciones y prácticamente estaba muriéndose del hambre. _

_- ¿Qué diablos quieres Bringhton?_

_Ella estaba de pie, al inicio de esa misma escalera, observándolo con fastidio._

_- Hablar contigo ¿o crees que es mi pasatiempo ir por allí llamando a gritos a los estudiantes?_

_- Bueno, ya me hablaste. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo hambre._

_Quiso seguir su camino, pero ella se colocó rápidamente frente a él._

_- ¿Cómo…?_

_- Me deslice por la baranda. Antes de venir a Hogwarts practicaba gimnasia. Pero no es de mi vida de lo que quiero hablarte. Dime ¿Cuándo vamos ha trabajar en la poción?_

_El profesor de esa clase había decidido colocarlos por parejas para la elaboración de la poción multijugos. El problema era que sus amigos lo habían dejado solo (su carácter hosco no lo hacía precisamente un compañero de trabajo agradable), y como del lado de Hupplepuff también había sobrado una alumna, le toco hacer pareja con "ella"._

_- No tienes porque preocuparte, la haré yo solo. Tú limítate a asentir cuando el profesor alabe "nuestro" trabajo._

_- Ah no. Olvídate. La idea es que aprendamos, y no voy a dejar que por tu aislamiento voluntario yo me quede sin saber nada._

_- Pues lee el libro y ya._

_- La práctica hace al maestro ¿no lo sabías?_

_- Escúchame bien…_

_- No, TÚ escúchame. Vamos a trabajar juntos, te guste o no Si no lo hacemos le diré al profesor que me has reunido toda la semana y no me dejaste ayudarte. Y eso, querido Severus, manchará tu tan "inmaculado" registro en la clase de pociones y provocará que pierdas puntos. Así que decide, me esperas hoy a las siete de la noche en el vestíbulo o mañana recibirás un castigo por intransigente, lo cual no será nada comparado con lo que tus "amigos" de Slytherin te harán por provocar que su casa pierda puntos._

_Y con una sonrisa de triunfo se alejó, dando pequeños saltitos de alegría._

Snape sonrió. Después del incidente en el tren, Florence lo había ignorado hasta el día que tuvieron que trabajar juntos. A partir de allí, sin saber como, empezó una relación por demás extraña. Frente a los demás no se hablaban, pero en las noches (cuando se reunían a estudiar, sin nunca ponerse de acuerdo para ello, pero acudiendo cada uno puntual a la cita) parecía que se conocieran desde hacía muchos años. Ella no le temía, ni le rehuía como otros. Tampoco lo buscaba ni intervenía, como lo hacía a veces Evans, cuando Potter y los demás lo molestaban. Pero estaba siempre allí cuando el buscaba la soledad de los bosques. De alguna manera aparecía frente a él y se sentaba a su lado, sin decir nada, sólo acompañándolo. Ella no le permitía tener lástima de sí mismo y el podía dejar de ser malhumorado cuando estaban juntos. Incluso logró que su nivel de enfrentamiento con los otros se redujera, tomándolo todo con un poco de más calma.

Sin embargo no todo era perfecto. Cuando el le preguntaba porque no se veían en público, ella decía que no quería alterar su modo de vida, ni provocar problemas con los de su casa, (_"Ya tienes suficiente con tus compañeros Severus. ¿Para que hacerlos partícipes de esto? Sólo nos interesa a ti y a mi"_) pero Snape sabía que también era porque sus padres eran muy estrictos y no le hubiera gustado su "amistad". Además (aunque no lo admitiera) ella temía lo que los demás dijeran. __

A pesar de todo, dejaba que él peleara sus batallas y al final ella siempre estaba allí para que se desahogara.

_"Y para dejarme con la palabra en la boca"_

Con cuidado cerró la caja, y al hacerlo la habitación pareció quedarse más fría que de costumbre.

_"¿Podría encender la chimenea? No pensé que hubiera tanto frío aqui"_

Snape exhaló un suspiro de fastidio. Nuevamente esa _niña_ se había introducido en sus pensamientos sin saber como. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desabrochar su túnica…

_"¿Porque no enciendes esa cosa? Te estas helando" _– Tenía que reconocer que esta vez la molesta vocecita que a veces lo importunaba tenía razón. Dejó la túnica sobre su cama y se dirigió a la chimenea. La habitación se iluminó con la luz procedente de esta. Lentamente se sentó en el sillón y decidió aclarar algunas cosas que le estaban molestando.

- Veamos, ¿Por qué Tonks se mete en tus pensamientos últimamente? No llevas mucho de conocerla, bueno no como un adulto, por lo menos. Cuando era estudiante te temía, eso es seguro, pero no a ti sino a tus comentarios. Y aún no se acostumbra a verte como un igual, claro nunca lo será, pero ahora están del mismo lado. En las reuniones de la orden casi no te habla, pero a veces te observa como si te estudiara. A diferencia de otros no te reprocha directa o indirectamente por lo de Black, aunque era su tío.

Movió la varita y apareció una taza de te humeante, Snape sonrió y de su varita surgió un pequeño chorro de Brandy (para mejorar el te). Con tranquilidad empezó a beber esta infusión especial, mientras seguía con su dialogo personal.

- Podríamos decir que es atractiva, claro, si no tomas en cuenta su apariencia camaleónica. Es inteligente, decidida y extremadamente torpe. Ser auror es un punto a favor. ¿Será porque tiene carácter, por ser sobrina de Black o porque simplemente es lo más cercano que has tenido en mucho tiempo a una "relación" con una mujer? No puedes contar a las que habitan en el colegio ya que ellas ni te ven. Tonks te reta, igual que lo hacía Black. Y al mismo tiempo pareciera tenerte consideraciones. En resumidas cuentas ¿Qué demonios tiene?

Volvió a beber de su taza, contemplando el fuego.

- Tal vez… tal vez porque parece no juzgarme. De alguna manera me recuerda a Florence. No se en que, pero a veces me la recuerda. Podrían ser sus ojos, aunque no son del mismo color. Tal vez las chispas que desprenden cuando se enfada, o la manera en que endurece la expresión cuando tiene que pelear. La risa… no, no es eso. Florence reía callado como a escondidas, y la de Tonks llena la habitación en que se encuentre. Puede ser el hecho que no me rechaza, o por lo menos no me hace sentir invisible…

Terminó de beber y se levantó. Era suficiente por una noche. Ella se iría, el continuaría con sus clases encerrado en ese castillo o con las misiones que le asignara Dumbledore. Su tarea de espía lo mantendría ocupado y sólo la volvería a ver esporádicamente. Lo que fuera que le provocara se disiparía pronto y el se sentiría tonto de haberse tenido que interrogar de esa manera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

La tormenta se había desatado al amanecer. Al inicio Tonks no se había preocupado, pero ahora, mientras se encontraba sentada en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, no podía evitar dirigir miradas apremiantes hacia las ventanas, azotadas con furia por la lluvia, y al reloj que avanzaba poco a poco.

- ¿A que hora parte el tren Tonks?

- A las once

- Me parece que vas a perderlo – el profesor Dumbledore le servía en ese instante una taza de té – pero no debes preocuparte, podrás tomar el que sale por tarde.

- Tiene razón, pero me hubiera gustado salir en este. El de la tres siempre se tarda un poco más, y los viajes largos siempre me cansan. Además, como no reserve lugar, tal vez me toque tomar el de las siete de la noche.

- No lo creo, en esta época no hay tantos pasajeros – Remus estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, también con una taza en la mano.

Ella le sonrió y se dispuso a beber, pero antes de que la taza tocara sus labios unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron.

- Adelante Severus.

Tonks dejó la taza en el escritorio y se giró un poco, no había visto al profesor desde el día anterior. Este llevaba el cabello y los hombros de su túnica bastante mojados. Entre sus brazos, fuertemente apretados, se debatía una lechuza marrón con apariencia de no encontrarse muy cómoda con él.

- ¿Qué sucedió Severus?

- Esta lechuza se estrello contra la ventana de mi salón. Al parecer la tormenta la desoriento, pero no se alegro precisamente cuando la atrapé.

- Deberías llevarla con Hagrid.

Snape ignoró olímpicamente el comentario de Remus y se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Tonks.

- Trae una nota para usted – extendió la lechuza hacia ella y le mostró un sobre que llevaba atado a la pata.

Tonks tomó el sobre y la lechuza se tranquilizó, así que Snape la soltó y esta salió por la puerta, que había quedado entreabierta.

- Seguramente irá hacia la pajarera – el profesor Dumbledore observó que Tonks fruncía el ceño a medida que leía la nota.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Remus se acercó, preocupado, hacia ella.

- Debo presentarme al ministerio mañana, a las ocho en punto, para una audiencia.

- ¿Audiencia? – El profesor Dumbledore también se acercaba – ¿Sobre que?

- No lo se, pero presiento que es algo importante y no necesariamente bueno – Con cierto nerviosismo se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada – Es indispensable que me presente, no puedo retrazarme…

Un trueno retumbó de pronto, provocando que todos se sobresaltaran un poco.

- Bueno Tonks – Remus la tomo por los hombros y la hizo sentarse de nuevo – No ganas nada preocupándote, así que tranquilízate. La tormenta terminará pronto y tú podrás irte; llegarás a tu casa, tomaras un baño y luego dormirás un poco. Y mañana te presentaras a esa audiencia sólo para descubrir que se trata de algún trámite de rutina.

La tormenta no se calmó como había predicho Remus. Incluso se diría que había aumentado su violencia. El campo que lograba divisarse desde las ventanas estaba anegado. Parecía que la laguna se hubiera desbordado, convirtiendo el castillo en una isla solitaria.

Las horas habían transcurrido lentamente, eternamente según la apreciación de Tonks que caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro del despacho. Había perdido el tren de la tarde y ahora estaba muy angustiada. Faltaba media hora para las siete y la tormenta no parecía acabar. No había probado bocado del almuerzo ni de la cena (servidos allí mismo). La sola idea de comer le provocaba nausea.

- Esto es una pesadilla. ¿Cómo es posible que llueva tanto?

- Tonks – Remus se puso frente a ella para detener su paseo, el cual ya había logrado ponerlo nervioso también a él – si tanto te preocupa ¿Por qué no usas un traslador o una puerta mágica?

- No puedo. Estoy inhabilitada para el uso de cualquier transporte mágico. Aunque lo invoque no resultaría. Y aún si pudiera usar una escoba, con ese viento terminaría estrellándome contra el sauce boxeador. Mi único medio de transporte ahora es el tren…

- Me temo que ya no.

- ¿Qué quiere decir profesor?

El profesor Dumbledore se limitó a señalar tres esferas que se ubicaban, una encima de otra sobre su escritorio. Cada una indicaba la entrada o salida del expreso a Hosmeade, y solían brillar azul cuando entraba el tren y verde cuando salía. Ahora estaban opacas, sin ningún color.

- ¡CANCELADO! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Han cancelado la salida del tren!

Remus tuvo que detener a Tonks, que por un momento sintió que se desmayaba. La llevó hasta uno de los sillones para que descansara.

- No te preocupes, encontraremos alguna manera para que llegues al ministerio, aún hay tiempo…

- Te equivocas Remus, son ocho horas de aquí a Londres. De allí a mi casa me toma como tres horas, y de allí al ministerio otras tres. Si lograra salir ahora, apenas si llegaría a tiempo a la audiencia…

- ¿Por qué tienes que ir a tu casa?

- Es una de las disposiciones del ministerio. No puedo utilizar ninguna chimenea que no sea la mía para ir a trabajar. Ni siquiera puedo entrar por la cabina del callejón…

- Hay otra manera.

Remus, Tonks y el profesor Dumbledore observaron a Snape, que se encontraba frente a la chimenea. No se había movido del despacho desde que se presentó con la lechuza, observando con curiosidad el comportamiento de los demás.

- ¿De que hablas Severus?

- Teslas profesor.

- Imposible Severus – Remus hizo un gesto con la mano, como desechando la idea – sería un suicidio montar uno de esos y enfrentarse a la tormenta. Tal vez un Tesla podría llegar hasta Londres, pero Tonks correría un grave peligro.

- No me refiero a que ella lo monte, sino a utilizar un carruaje. Con el se puede sobrevolar el bosque y luego tomar el camino que lleva a… mi casa. La red Flu no tiene registradas las chimeneas del castillo, de manera que no sabrán que ella uso alguna para llegar hasta su casa, o al ministerio si prefiere.

- Pero aún el carruaje podría ser considerado un transporte mágico. Ella no podrá...

- La señorita Nymphadora esta inhabilitada para utilizarlo en su propio beneficio, pero no creo que haya prohibición para que acompañe a alguien en un viaje digamos… personal.

- ¿Y quién hará ese viaje?

- Yo. No podrá entrar al castillo sin mí. Además tengo necesidad de ir para arreglar algunos asuntos. De esa manera se puede burlar la disposición del ministerio.

- ¿Funcionará? – Tonks lo observaba esperanzada.

- Podemos intentarlo, pero si prefiere quedarse a esperar que la tormenta acabe…

- ¡No! Me iré con usted – se dirigió con prisa hasta la puerta – Voy por mis cosas, lo veré en el vestíbulo.

- Bien – Dumpledore se frotó las manos cuando Tonks salió – Yo le avisaré a Hagrid para que prepare el carruaje – con paso firme salió del despacho dejando a Snape y Remus midiéndose con las miradas.

- Aún no estoy seguro que sea buena idea, podría ser peligroso.

- ¿Celoso Lupin?

- ¿Celoso? ¿De que?

- De que a algunos se nos ocurran buenas ideas para ayudar a _damas en apuros._

Antes que Remus pudiera contestar Snape abrió la puerta y se retiró.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks observaba por la ventana como el agua corría por esta. Afuera estaba tan oscuro que ella renunció a seguir intentando distinguir algún punto de referencia que le indicara su posición y cuanto faltaba para llegar

Una ráfaga de viento golpeó el carruaje, haciendo que este se balanceara bruscamente. Tonks cerró los ojos, ignorando el latido asustado de su corazón. Jamás había viajado a través de una tormenta semejante; parecía que el cielo quisiera desaparecer todo lo que se encontrara sobre la faz de la tierra.

- Llegaremos pronto.

Abrió los ojos y trato de ver el rostro de Snape, pero le fue imposible. Estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto, oculto por la penumbra que envolvía el carruaje. En todo el viaje no habían intercambiado ni dos palabras, hasta ahora.

- ¿Esta seguro? - Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Le parecía que llevaban en ese carruaje una eternidad.

- Confíe en mí.

_"Vaya garantía"_ – pensó – _"Esa frase hace que me sienta aún mas nerviosa. Su palabra no esta precisamente muy bien cotizada últimamente"_

Toda esa espera, el largo viaje y la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar habían contribuido a que no estuviera del mejor humor.

- ¿Era necesaria tanta urgencia? Podría presentar una excusa. El ministerio entendería…

- Ellos no entienden nada – no estaba segura que pretendía con su pregunta ¿Acaso la consideraba exagerada? – si me quieren a las ocho, tengo que estar a esa hora.

- Yo lo decía porque, arriesgarse así, con esta tormenta…

- Si usted no lo considera urgente sino arriesgado ¿porque se ofreció a ayudarme?

- Compañerismo.

Snape notó que ella sonreía levemente, con expresión de incredulidad. Eso no le gustó.

- Señorita Nymphadora…

- ¡Por Merlín profesor! ¿Por qué no me dice Tonks como todo el mundo? ¿Tiene siempre que fastidiarme con ese nombre?

Snape se calló por un momento. Tonks sabía que él estaba pagando por sus nervios, pero su paciencia también tenía un límite.

- No me gusta utilizar el apellido de las personas, pareciera que no tienen identidad.

- ¿Si? ¿Y porque entonces deja que todos le digan Snape, o profesor Snape? ¿Y por que llama a sus alumnos por el apellido? Como "Potter" o "Granger"

- Yo lo tomo como una muestra de respeto, pero en su caso me parece más bien un capricho.

- Bueno, entonces dígame "señorita Tonks" ¿Le parece?

Un silencio sepulcral los envolvió. Tonks estaba segura que él no le hablaría hasta que llegaran al castillo, eso por supuesto si es que no decidía antes dejarla tirada a medio camino.

- Nym.

- ¿Disculpe?

- ¿Qué le parece Nym? No es su apellido, pero tampoco el nombre que tanto aborrece. Así ninguno de los dos se sentirá mal y es más fácil de recordar.

Tonks no sabía que responder, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Llegamos.

Con una suave sacudida el carruaje se detuvo y Tonks notó que habían arribado a su destino.

Luego de bajar del carruaje (protegidos de la lluvia por el techo de piedra del vestíbulo) atravesaron el largo pasillo de la entrada hasta llegar a la sala. Nada había cambiado desde su última visita. Incluso la chimenea estaba encendida. Snape sacó un saquito con polvos de su túnica, pero antes de que lanzara un puñado de estos al fuego Tonks lo tomo con delicadeza de la manga.

- ¿Profesor? Yo quisiera… quisiera darle las gracias por lo que ha hecho por mí, y pedirle disculpas por la forma en que le hable hace un momento.

- No tiene que agradecer ni disculparse por nada. Me doy por bien pagado si llega sin problemas a su destino – sin mas arrojó los polvos y las llamas se tornaron verdes – A casa de la señorita Nympha... A casa de la señorita Nym.

Se apartó y Tonks dio un paso al frente, introduciéndose entre el fuego. Por unos segundos pudo ver a Snape parado frente a la chimenea, antes de que el remolino la absorbiera por completo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El bullicio que reinaba en el vestíbulo del ministerio hizo que Tonks se sintiera mejor. Había dormido un par de horas y estaba lo suficientemente recuperada como para averiguar que querían Fudge y Umbridge. Faltaba poco para las ocho, así que decidió pasar por su oficina para tratar de enterarse que estaba pasando. Como al entrar no encontró a ninguno de sus compañeros, se dispuso a prepararse una rica taza de té. Estaba endulzándolo cuando una voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó:

- ¡Tonks! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Nibble – Frente a ella se encontraba un mago pequeñito, rubio y con más pecas de las que ella hubiera visto en su vida – Tomaré un te mientras empieza la audiencia…

- ¿Audiencia? Tonks, la audiencia empezó a las siete. ¿No te notificaron? Adelantaron la hora…

Tonks no escuchó lo último que Nibble dijo. Había salido corriendo de la oficina y ahora bajaba de dos en dos los escalones que conducían hacia el primer nivel, a la sala en donde estas actividades se llevaban a cabo. Corrió por el pasillo, esquivando a todo el que estuviera a su paso, con un horrible pensamiento martilleándole en la cabeza:

_"Es una trampa, es una trampa. Quieren hacerme lo mismo que a Harry. No quieren que me defienda"_

Se precipitó en la sala en el momento en que Fudge leía un pergamino.

- …sospechosa de actividades… - Levantó la vista, observándola desde el alto estrado en el que se encontraba.

- ¡Vaya! La señorita Tonks se digna aparecer al fin – A Tonks le chocó escuchar su apellido pronunciado por él - ¿Algo en la notificación le hizo pensar que esto no era importante?

- Yo… lo… lamento… señor ministro – Tonks estaba agachada, con una mano sobre su rodilla y la otra en el pecho, tratando de recuperarse – No sabía que habían cambiado la hora.

- ¿No recibió el pergamino con la información? – Umbridge la observaba con sus ojillos brillantes. Estaba a la izquierda de Funge, tomando nota de todo lo que aquel dijera – Cuanto lo siento, tal vez la tormenta desvió a la lechuza o usted no estaba donde se suponía – dijo esto último con una extraña entonación – Pero entiende, claro esta, que este tribunal no puede tener consideraciones por "supuestos" accidentes.

A Tonks le hubiera gustado estar mas cerca para ahorcarla, pero prefirió ignorarla. Notó que a su derecha había un escritorio y frente a este se encontraba sentado, muy serio, Kingsley. Ella lo interrogó con la mirada, pero el no pudo sostenérsela por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Quisiera sentarse por favor? – La voz de Umbridge destilaba veneno, a pesar de ser tan empalagosa.

Tonks se sentó, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

- Bien – Fudge carraspeo levemente – como decía, antes de la interrupción de la señorita Tonks, los cargos que se han presentado son muy serios y no se ha encontrado ninguna evidencia de descargo, por lo que…

- ¡Un momento! – Tonks se había puesto de pie rápidamente – ¿Cargos? ¿De que esta hablando? ¿Cuáles cargos? ¿Acaso se me acusa de algo?

- Si se hubiera presentado a tiempo a esta audiencia, sabría de lo que ha sido informado a este ministerio.

- ¿Informado? ¡De que diablos esta hablando!

- ¡Tonks por favor!

. ¡No Kingsley! ¡Este hombre habla de cargos y quiero saber que han inventado!

- ¡Nadie ha inventado nada! – Umbridge se había puesto en pie también y de sus ojitos saltaban chispas de furia - ¡Yo misma he realizado la investigación! Usted señorita, es un peligro para este ministerio.

- ¿Qué dice? ¿Yo un peligro?

- ¿Niega su relación con el prófugo Sirius Black?

- ¿Sirius? Es mi tío, pero eso ya lo sabían desde antes de aceptarme…

- ¿Por qué abrió una puerta mágica sin autorización de su jefe inmediato?

- Ya expliqué eso. Harry estaba en peligro, lo atacaban…

- ¿Cómo llegó tan pronto a este ministerio cuando quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo su aparición?

- Yo… – Tonks se desconcertó por un momento, sin saber claramente que decir.

- Señor Ministro, yo ya expliqué...

- Usted no esta en posición de decir nada Kingsley, a menos que quiera empeorar su propia situación.

Kingsley bajo la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios. Tonks entendió de pronto. La última hora había sido de ataques hacia ella. Al defenderla él se había colocado en una posición difícil. Si quería continuar en el ministerio, ayudando a Dumbledore, tenía que permanecer callado, aunque eso significara sacrificarla. Todo estaba preparado, la habían condenado sin siquiera escucharla y aún esto hubiera sido innecesario. La querían fuera de allí.

- Señorita Tonks – esta observaba al ministro con una mirada ausente – se le acusa de conspiración, de pertenecer a un grupo ilegal de resistencia, dedicarse a actividades ilícitas…

- ¡Maldición! – Su puño golpeó con fuerza la mesa - ¡Estaba defendiendo este ministerio del ataque de Voldemort! ¡Fui notificada del ataque por medio de la red de aviso de los aurores! ¡Ustedes lo saben!

- No señorita, no lo sabemos. Sólo sabemos que se presentó aquí acompañada por un prófugo de la justicia que luego ayudo a escapar – Funge levantó la mano para acallar la nueva protesta de Tonks – esa historia de que cayó a través del arco no ha podido ser verificada. El profesor Dumbledore no es un testigo digno de confianza para este ministerio. Usted presenta desde hace tiempo una conducta errática. Aparece en lugares en los que no esta asignada, acompaño a la familia Weasley y a Harry Potter hacia la estación 9 3/4 en horario de trabajo – la observó con dureza por un momento – si señorita Tonks, sabemos que era usted. Se le ha visto frecuentando los alrededores de Grimmauld Place, un lugar poco recomendable y que por cierto, también es visitado por Alastor Mody y Remus Lupin, uno un auror en decadencia y el otro un licántropo envuelto en un confuso incidente en Hogwarts, en donde estuvo a punto de atacar a un grupo de alumnos.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Fudge ignoró su comentario.

- Esas no son amistades muy recomendables. Además, según nuestros registros, allí estaba ubicada la casa de la familia Black. Un posible escondite del profugo…

- ¡Sirius esta muerto!

- ¡Silencio! Si continúa interrumpiendo, la buena voluntad que tiene este ministerio hacia usted podría cambiar – con un aire de suficiencia cruzó las manos sobre el estrado – Usted no será procesada por estos cargos, primero en consideración a que no existen evidencias suficientes para un proceso adecuado, y segundo por su falta de antecedentes. Sin embargo no podemos darnos el lujo de permitir que personal con conexiones dudosas ejerza una posición tan delicada como auror. Señorita Nymphadora Tonks, se le retira el cargo que ha desempeñado hasta ahora y se le dan 24 horas para desocupar su escritorio y entregar aquellos documentos que correspondan a su anterior trabajo. Esta despedida.

Funge y Umbridge se levantaron solemnemente y dejaron a Tonks apoyándose en el escritorio, demasiado aturdida para reaccionar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEW**

**Clau de Snape****: **¡Hola Clau! Ya ves, otra vez haciendo lo mismo. Te volví a cortar el capítulo en algo interesante. Ya vez, Snape no es tan malvado como algunos creen, por lo menos tuvo el gesto de ayudar a Tonks (aunque más por molestar a Remus creo yo). Y ahora ya no le dirá "señorita Nymphadora", sino ha optado por el más delicado "Nym" (aunque no se quita todavía el "señorita").

El filtro es por cariño como tu dices, no lo utilizaría nunca (demasiado orgullo creo). Ya ves, aunque la haya "cachado" con la caja no se agrio tanto como para no brindarle su ayuda. Y de alguna manera termina pensando en ella ¿no? Espero que te guste como quedó al final su análisis.

Bye

**Elanor Black: **¡Hola Miss Black! Ya vez, descubro algunas cosas, pero dejo otras a la imaginación (jejejejejeje). Snape ya presenció una muestra de cariño entre ellos y al parecer no se lo tomó muy bien, aunque todavía no sabe porque. Por lo menos se esta haciendo un auto análisis. Lo de la caja lo molestó, pero ya se le paso ¿no crees?

Espero que este capítulo te guste.

Abrazos.

**Nocrala****: **¡Hola Nocrala! La verdad es que si ha escuchado tu nombre antes, pero no se me ocurrió leerlo al revés (despistada que es una). La cajita es la misma que H y G encontraron, y no, Tonks no tiene que revisar la casa porque no aparece registrada a su nombre (interesante ¿no?).

Ya ves porque fue tan crucial el lunes (más bien fatal diría yo).

Ojalá y este te guste también. Bye

**amsp14****: **¡Hola Anama! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo pasado, espero que esta también llene tus expectativas.

Snape sospecha que hay algo entre R y T, pero no esta seguro, y eso hace que empiece a cuestionarse seriamente sobre la constante presencia de T en sus pensamientos. Por lo visto el cree que no es nada importante, pero ya veremos, ya veremos.

Tienes razón con R, eso de ser etiquetado y vivir a la defensiva no debe ser nada bonito la verdad. Y mira con la que nos salió Fudge y Umbridge (¿ayudó a que se incrementara tu odio por el?). T si es una buena chica (si hasta pide disculpas y todo luego de sus arranques) pero no le esta yendo nada bien.

No te preocupes, llegará un momento en que ella agradezca cada pequeña atención de Snape y él este encantado de tratarla bien (a menos que se me atraviese alguna perversa idea para hacerlos sufrir por lo menos un poquito).

Espero que te guste el dialogo que tiene con él mismo, para mí revela cosas interesantes sobre lo que ha observado en T, y la forma tan sutil que tiene de vengarse de R (el dialogo de ellos también me gusto mucho como quedó).

A veces a Snape se le sale algún gesto amable (como lo del vaso) pero lamentablemente tiende a arruinar las cosas en cuanto uno empieza a enternecerse, que manía ¿verdad?

Bueno Wapa, espero tus comentarios. Bye

P.D.: Al parecer acá también van a esperar a Julio para estrenar la película. Nos han arruinado la vida a todos creo.

**Tenshi**** Lain: **¡Hola Tenshi! Bienvenida a este loco mundo de mi imaginación. Vaya si tiene genio Snape, es de mírame y no me toques. Dumbledore conoce muy bien a Snape, por eso se quedó con ellos, que si no, ya tu lo dijiste, se la come viva. Pronto diré que fue lo que T hizo para que S la dejara inconsciente, no te preocupes.

Bye

**Ceywen****:** ¡Hola niña! Que dicha tenerte de nuevo por acá (de saber de ti más bien).

Pues si, mira que todo iba tan bien (incluso S había ido por su varita para encender el fuego), cuando ella va y ¡Zaz! La encuentran curioseando. Mal movimiento en realidad. Por lo menos el no le hizo nada (excepto echarla, lo que de por si ya es malo la verdad).

Te cuento que no eres la única con celos, al parecer esa relación tan especial ha provocado cierta envidia en varias. Pero es que quién no quisiera tener una relación así de bonita con alguien tan tierno como el ¿no?

Bueno niña, espero seguir contando contigo. Bye


	17. Sorpresas

**¡Hola! Acá estoy de nuevo. Disculpen el retraso, pero tuve trabajo por hacer y no pude terminar a tiempo. Espero que sepan perdonarme **

**Quiero agradecer a mi buena amiga y "Beta" Clau de Snape por ayudarme en la revisión y darme sus sabias opiniones. Gracias por todo amiga. **

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………......**

**SORPRESAS**

- ¡Despedida! Estoy… despedida.

Tonks se encontraba en el departamento de aurores, sentada en una silla y con la cabeza entre sus manos. Aún no podía creer lo que le habían hecho.

- No sabes cuando lo siento Tonks, pero ellos ya habían armado todo aquello – Kingsley estaba a su lado, apretando suavemente uno de sus hombros – intenté defenderte, pero no era posible. A cada explicación me salían con nuevos hechos; inverosímiles, tontos en realidad pero lógicos para ellos. Nada de lo que dijera era válido. Protesté por el hecho de adelantar la audiencia pero no me escucharon. Umbridge incluso dijo que el no presentarte a tiempo era una muestra de tu inmadurez. Te acuso de no estar suficientemente capacitada, de ser incapaz de seguir reglas. Puso de ejemplo tu vestuario, tu apariencia…

- ¡Esa bruja! Debería haberla convertido en sapo.

- Insultarías a los sapos si lo hubieras hecho – a pesar de lo que estaba sintiendo, Tonks fue capaz de sonreír ante este comentario – Siempre supe que no toleraba a las criaturas mágicas, pero no pensé que se lo tomaría contigo.

- ¿Porque yo?

- No lo se. Por el tamaño del expediente que puso en el estrado, era claro que llevaba tiempo tras de ti. La suspensión fue una excusa y el decreto ese le permitió mantenerte alejada mientras afinaba su golpe. No soporta a los que son diferentes. Odia todo aquello que es mejor que ella. Y además esta tu parentesco con Sirius. Para ella, eso te convierte en alguien peligroso.

- ¿Qué voy ha hacer ahora?

- Puedes apelar.

- ¿Y someterme a un juicio? Serían capaces de decir que soy un mortífago encubierto. No Kingsley, ellos no quieren que este aquí. Comenzaron conmigo, pero irán tras de ustedes. Tratarán de eliminar a los que sospechen que colaboran con el profesor Dumbledore. Tu y Arthur deben tener cuidado.

- Pues te diré… Me pusieron a prueba.

- ¡¿A ti?! ¡Pero si eres el mejor auror que he conocido! Tienes años de experiencia…

- Era tu jefe Tonks. Según ellos soy responsable directo, no solo de tus actos, sino de todo tu comportamiento. Abrieron una investigación para determinar mi "lealtad".

- Son unos idiotas – con delicadeza Tonks tomó las manos de Kingsley entre las suyas - Cuanto lo siento amigo mío. Por mi culpa han manchado tu expediente…

- No te apures, no fue tu culpa. Ya lo dijiste tratan de llegar a Dumbledore a través de nosotros. No saben que les llevamos siglos de ventaja. No podrán encontrar nada con que incriminarnos, y si lo encuentran… pues… – una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro – soy experto en hechizos desaparecedores ¿sabias? además siempre podemos contar con Lupin para realizar pequeños sustos.

Esta vez, aunque Tonks quiso sonreír, no pudo.

- Vamos Tonks, encontraremos la manera de arreglar esta situación. Podemos solicitar que te quedes bajo supervisión, yo puedo hacerme responsable por ti.

- No, ellos no lo permitirán. Es mejor así, de esa manera puedo servir a la Orden de una manera más eficiente. Estoy segura que el profesor Dumbledore encontrará la manera de arreglar esta situación – Se levantó con cierto cansancio –Ahora dime ¿te entrego a ti el reporte de mi visita a Howgarts?

- Ni siquiera se si tiene algún sentido ese reporte. Fudge sabe perfectamente que no encontrarías nada. Creo que fue una pantalla de humo. Pero dámelo, lo guardare por si a alguien se le ocurre pedírmelo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Podrías quedarte un momento Harry? Quisiera hablar contigo un momento.

Harry y sus amigos estaban saliendo de la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras cuando Remus lo llamó. Con un gesto se despidió de ellos y se paró frente al escritorio del profesor.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No Harry, no te preocupes. Sólo quería hacerte una pregunta – lo tomo por los hombros y salieron del aula, dirigiéndose hacia el gran comedor – ¿recuerdas el último día en el castillo de Snape? ¿Lo que me preguntaste?

- ¿So… sobre la quimera?

- Así es – Remus notó que Harry se ponía nervioso – ¿Por qué me preguntaste? ¿Viste alguna quimera en el castillo?

Harry meditó un momento. No quería decirle lo que habían descubierto con Ginny, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

- Si. La vi tallada, detrás de una puerta – no era totalmente mentira – me llamó la atención y por eso te pregunté.

- ¿En una puerta? – Harry tuvo un momento de pánico al pensar que le preguntaría en que puerta – Curioso, muy curioso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que eso significaría que esa casa pertenecía a la familia de Florence. Las familias solían poner esos escudos en puertas y paredes de sus casas.

- ¿Y porque la tiene Snape entonces?

- ¿Qué? Ah no, no me hagas caso Harry. Pensaba en voz alta solamente. Será mejor que te apresures o llegaras tarde al almuerzo.

Remus se alejó rápidamente y Harry decidió que eso era algo que debía comentarlo con Ginny.

Esa tarde, la sala común de Griffindor estaba medio vacía ya que la mayoría de estudiantes estaban en la biblioteca (no habían tenido clase de Hechizos porque el profesor Flittwick estaba resfriado y cada vez que estornudaba salía despedido hacia atrás, con demasiada violencia para no salir lastimado). Harry se las arreglo para acercarse a Ginny, fingiendo que se interesaba en el trabajo sobre pociones que ella realizaba

_"No quiero que ella la pase tan mal con Snape como nosotros." _– fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió al levantarse de sillón en el que se encontraba, aunque realmente no necesitaba ninguna ante sus amigos, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió que debía justificar el tiempo que pasara junto a ella.

- Ginny

Ella se giró sorprendida. Harry no acostumbraba hablarle, generalmente era ella la que se acercaba a él.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- ¿Recuerdas la Quimera en la puerta de la casa de Snape? – hablándole medio en susurros, se inclinó sobre su pergamino como si leyera lo que ella había estado escribiendo.

- Si claro – Ginny le contestó en el mismo tono confidencial.

- No te lo había dicho, pero Remus me dijo que la familia de una chica, Florence… algo, tenía ese escudo. Y hoy en la mañana me preguntó si había visto alguna quimera en la casa. Cuando le dije que sí, mencionó que la casa debía de pertenecer a su familia.

- ¿Y que hace Snape con ella?

- No lo se, pero me gustaría averiguarlo. ¿Por qué no buscamos en la biblioteca algo sobre la chica? Remus dijo que había sido una compañera de estudios. Y que había muerto en un accidente.

- ¿De veras? – Ginny se inclinó un poco más hacia Harry – ¿Cómo?

- No me lo dijo.

- De acuerdo. Yo buscaré en la biblioteca y tú puedes preguntarle a Hagrid. Si estudió aquí seguro que la recordará.

Harry la observó sorprendido, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

- Nos veremos en la torre de astronomía, a las siete, para ver que hemos averiguado ¿si?

- ¿En la torre? – Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso – ¿Por qué allí?

- Porque no quiero que nos pregunten en que andamos metidos. Si nos ven cuchicheando por allí, podrían pensar… quién sabe que.

Con indiferencia Ginny recogió sus cosas, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el cuadro de la señora gorda. Harry no podía negar que ella era bastante previsora y también bastante buena para trazar planes de "evasión".

Durante la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Harry derivó la conversación que mantenía con Hagrid hacia Florence.

- Supongo que Sirius tenía muchas admiradoras ¿no?

- Bastantes – Hagrid sonrió al recordar los años escolares de los merodeadores – la mayoría de colegio lo consideraba muy apuesto.

- Creo que alguna vez le escuche nombrar a Florence Era una compañera de Papá y Remus.

- ¿Florence? Mmmm. No, no recuerdo – Harry sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, pero se recuperó al escuchar lo que Hagrid le decía – Era una chica bastante callada ¿sabes?, adoraba a las criaturas mágicas. Pero que yo recuerde, jamás se fijó en Sirius. Algunas tenían "otros gustos" ¿sabes? – con picardía le guiño un ojo a Harry, pero este no entendió a que se refería – ella era diferente. Además no era Griffindor, así que no tenía mucho contacto con tus padres y sus amigos.

- ¿No era Griffindor?

- No, ella era de Hufflepuff.

Harry estaba descorazonado. Por alguna razón había imaginado que Remus la conocía por ser compañera de casa, pero el se refería a compañera de estudios. La profesora Sprut debería de saber mas cosas de Florence, pero no recibiría clases con ella hasta dentro de dos días. De pronto recordó algo que había visto en el pensadero de Dumbledore. La imagen de Berta Jorkins quejándose.

_"Me lanzó una maldición sólo porque le dije que lo había visto besándose con Florence detrás de los invernaderos"_

- ¡Snape!

La clase acababa de terminar y Hagrid ordenaba a los alumnos que se formaran para regresar al castillo.

- ¿Snape? – distraídamente Hagrid observó a Harry por sobre el hombro – ¿Qué tiene que ver el profesor Snape con esto?

- ¿Qué? Ah, no Hagrid, perdona, es que recordé algo que tengo que hacer – Con rapidez Harry se colocó junto a sus amigos y regreso al castillo, analizando lo que acababa de recordar.

Hagrid se quedó con un gesto de diversión en su rostro. Harry lo había hecho rememorar algunas cosas que había observado hacía años. _"Florence y Snape. Esa si que era una pareja singular" _– su rostro cambió lentamente ha medida que los recuerdos se ordenaban en su mente – _"Fue una lástima lo que sucedió al final" _

Con pasos cansados regresó a su casa, limpiándose con disimulo una lágrima que asomaba a sus ojos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se movía nervioso en lo alto de la torre de Astronomía. Habían dado las siete hacia un rato y Ginny no aparecía. Él había tenido que inventar tantas excusas para salir sin que lo acompañaran sus amigos, que al final ellos asumieron que tenía alguna cita nocturna.

"Sólo espero que no sea la chica Ravenclaw" – había dicho Ron. Hermione se limitó a observarlo fijamente, haciendo que su precipitada salida de la sala común fuera notada por todos los que estaban presentes.

- Harry.

Ginny se había aparecido al fin, respirando entrecortadamente. Seguramente había subido corriendo la escalera de la torre. Con un gesto cansado se sentó en una banca que se encontraba junto al muro.

- ¿En donde estabas? Comenzaba a preocuparme.

- Disculpa, es que estaba esperando una lechuza – antes que Harry preguntara algo, Ginny se le adelantó - ¿Lograste averiguar algo con Hagrid?

- Sólo que ella era Hufflepuff, y le gustaban las criaturas mágicas. ¿Tu?

- Su nombre era Florence Bringhton, hija única del Conde de Bringhton con su primera esposa, de quién no se tiene mayor noticia. El conde no tuvo mucha suerte ya que se caso por segunda vez, pero su esposa falleció al dar a luz. Lamentablemente el niño también murió. Era una familia de rancia alcurnia de quién Florence era la última descendiente; luego de su muerte el apellido se perdió. Fue una estudiante promedio con algunos sobresalientes en Pociones y Herbología…

Harry la observaba con la boca abierta.

- ¿Cómo averiguaste todo eso?

- Le escribí una carta a Percy. Le dije que era para un trabajo escolar.

- ¿Percy? – La sorpresa de Harry había aumentado – ¿Y te respondió?

- Si. Creo que estaba feliz de poder ayudar y demostrar "sus buenas intenciones".

- ¿Qué no estaba peleado con tu familia?

- Luego de que el ministerio reconoció lo de quién-tu-sabes, Percy ha hecho intentos de reconciliación. El problema es que sigue teniendo ese tonto orgullo que le impide pedir perdón. Papa y mamá lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos, siempre y cuando reconozca que hizo mal, pero Percy no sabe como hacer eso y en el fondo creo que sigue pensando que tiene razón. Es bastante ambicioso ¿sabes? Y nosotros no somos precisamente una familia de la cual enorgullecerse.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Harry se sentó junto a ella y con delicadeza tomo su mano – tu familia es la mejor que conozco. Son amables, cariñosos, se cuidad entre sí. Tu papa y mamá son personas honorables que se preocupan por ustedes y hacen todo lo que pueden por darles lo que necesiten. Tienen principios y los mantienen, no importa el costo. Yo estaría feliz si tuviera una familia así. Percy debería dar gracias al cielo por ser un Weasley y presentarse de rodillas ante tus padres para solicitar su perdón. Toda una vida no bastaría para agradecer todo lo que le han dado y lo mal que se comportó.

Ginny esbozó una de esas sonrisas que hacían que el pulso de Harry se acelerara.

- Gracias Harry. Eso fue muy tierno de tu parte.

- Es la verdad.

Harry observó que ella no retiraba su mano. Por un momento olvidó de que estaban hablando anteriormente, y cuando ella regreso al tema le tomo algunos segundos ubicarse.

- Hay otra cosa. Florence murió poco después de salir del colegio. Su muerte esta registrada como accidente, pero el archivo esta sellado. A menos que seas familia no puedes abrirlo. Y como no hay familia viva, no es posible saber ningún detalle. Pero Percy logró averiguar que ella murió en _su casa._

- ¿Su… casa?

- El castillo Araz.

- Un momento… – Harry se puso de pié lentamente, y caminó algunos pasos – ¿Estas diciendo que la casa en la que estuvimos era de Florence? ¿Y que ella murió allí?

- Si. Todo lo relacionado con su muerte o su familia es asunto confidencial. Percy no logró encontrar nada en los archivos del ministerio. Ni siquiera hay noticias del conde, no hay nada que indique donde se encuentra. Pareciera que hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Tampoco hay nada sobre el castillo. Aparece nombrado como el lugar de su muerte, pero su ubicación no se menciona. Y como todo esta sellado…

- No podemos saber como Snape puede ser el dueño del castillo – Harry empezaba a atar cabos – a menos que… ¿Hay algo acerca de un matrimonio?

- ¿Matrimonio? Percy no dijo nada en su carta. Tendría que decir si estaba casada ¿no?

- ¿Lo diría si el expediente esta sellado?

- Mmmmm. No creo. Los hechizos protectores son muy poderosos y cumplen exactamente las cláusulas que se establezcan. Si eso es un dato que no quisieran que se conociera, pues – se encogió de hombros – supongo que no lo sabremos. ¿Pero con quién supones que estaría casada?

Harry la vio con intensidad y Ginny comprendió de repente.

- ¡El profesor Snape! ¡Florence era su esposa!

- Y el es el dueño de la casa por herencia.

- ¿Pero como…?

- ¿Recuerdas el pensadero de Dumbledore?

- No. ¿Cuál pensadero?

Harry recordó que había cosas que no le había contado a nadie.

- Un pensadero es…

- Se lo que es, pero no sabía que Dumbledore tuviera alguno.

- Lo vi hace dos años en su despacho. Dumbledore me mostró un recuerdo de Berta Jorkins…

- La mujer que murió porque descrubrió que Barty Crunch había simulado la muerte de su hijo ¿no es así?

- Si – no quería desviar la conversación en ese momento – Ella le estaba diciendo a Dumbledore sobre algo, le estaba dando una queja. Dijo que "el" le había lanzado una maldición por decirle que lo había visto tras los invernaderos, besándose con Florence…

- ¿Y crees que era el profesor Snape?

- ¿Quién más andaría por allí lanzando maldiciones siendo estudiante?

- Pero si se caso con ella era porque la amaba ¿no es así?

- Nunca he creído que el pueda sentir algo así.

- Podría estar amargado por su muerte…

- O podría ser el causante de ella…

- ¿Lo crees capaz de matar a su esposa? Creo que estas yendo muy lejos Harry. ¿Por qué se casaría con ella en primer lugar si pensaba hacerle daño?

- Por dinero. Después de todo los Slytherin son ambiciosos. O pudo obligarla con alguna clase de hechizo. Estar enamorado de ella y quererla para él, no importando como. Y cuando ella se recuperó de lo que le haya hecho, ellos pudieron pelear o algo, el pudo enfurecerse…

- Pero el informe dice que fue un accidente…

- Era una familia de dinero y abolengo ¿no? Y a las personas de ese ambiente no les gustan los escándalos. El padre tal vez quiso que no se supiera nada por vergüenza.

- Si el profesor Snape le hizo algo a su hija no creo que lo dejara ir impune por mucho escándalo que hubiera de por medio. ¡Vamos Harry! Estas especulando demasiado. Es cierto que es violento y que da la impresión de querer matarlo a uno con los ojos, pero de allí a que sea un asesino… Tal vez fue alguna poción que no saliera bien.

- Esa casa es extraña Ginny. Los cuadros, las cosas. Las campanillas que queman. Podría ser que sólo la obedecieran a ella. Aquella ceremonia, podría ser para controlar la casa, no para protegerla – la mente de Harry funcionaba a mil por hora, uniendo hechos y haciendo conjeturas - ¿no entiendes? Las cosas que vimos escondidas podrían ser de ella. Para no recordar lo que hizo…

- O podría ser porque no soporta el dolor de verlas. Mantener a la casa dormida puede ser la única manera de soportar su pérdida. Dime una cosa ¿lo crees capaz de matar a alguien?

- Fue un mortífago. Y por su culpa Sirius….

- No fue causante directo y tú lo sabes – Ginny se detuvo. No quería entrar a debatir ese punto. Harry no estaba listo aún para enfrentar ciertos hechos - Si hubiera matado a alguien, Dumbledore no lo aceptaría entre sus filas. Y por mucho que digas, tienes que pensar que el director no es ningún tonto.

De mala gana, Harry reconoció que ese era un punto muy importante a considerar. Aún así creía haber descubierto algunas explicaciones al comportamiento general de Snape y a su extraño castillo.

- Podríamos preguntar a la profesora Sprut sobre ella ¿no crees? – Ginny acomodó un poco el delgado suéter que llevaba. El frío de la noche empezaba a incomodarla – o ha alguno de sus compañeros. Alguien tuvo que verlos juntos alguna vez. Tal vez mama sepa algo

Se levantó y se acercó al sitio en que se encontraba Harry. Había notado que el no llevaba bufanda, así que con rapidez se quitó la suya y la anudo alrededor del cuello de él. El gesto sorprendió a Harry, pero no se movió. Tampoco podría haberlo hecho si quisiera ya que estaba paralizado.

- El profesor Snape no debe saber que lo estamos investigando Harry – se separó de él para observar si el nudo había quedado bien hecho – Debemos disimular lo que sabemos, a menos que pretendamos… – iba a decir "morir pronto y violentamente" pero no quería aumentar las ideas e Harry – incomodarlo.

Harry asintió en silencio, preguntándose porque no se le ocurría nada inteligente que decir en ese momento. Notó que el viento aumentaba y empezaba a enredarle el cabello a Ginny.

- Tal vez debamos regresar.

- Es una buena idea. Yo iré a la biblioteca para darte tiempo a que llegues primero. ¿De acuerdo?

- Claro – _"¿Por qué no le ofreces tu chaqueta bobo? Este frío es demasiado para ella"– _Ginny – comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba.

- ¡No Harry! ¿Te imaginas si nos presentamos tu con mi bufanda y yo con tu chaqueta? Déjalo así, estoy bien.

- De acuerdo – en un arranque de valor le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros – pero no me impedirás que te brinde un poco de calor ¿verdad?

Mientras caminaron hacia la escalera se sintió extraño. Aquella conocida voz empezó a molestarlo otra vez – _"¿De donde sacaste eso? ¿Brindarle un poco de calor? ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?"_ – Harry decidió ignorarla, y con paso decidido bajaron las gradas. Ginny se despegó de su abrazo un poco antes de que llegaran.

- Nos vemos mas tarde Harry – Ginny se giró y con cierta cadencia al caminar, que él no había notado antes, se dirigió ha su destino.

Harry suspiró sin notarlo y luego se fue rumiando sus ideas hacia la sala común. Cuando estuvo bastante alejado, una figura femenina surgió detrás de una armadura, en el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué hacían Harry y Ginny en la torre de astronomía ha esta hora? – En el rostro de Lavender Brown surgió una sonrisa, entre inocente y maliciosa a la vez – le diré a Parvati que veamos las hojas de té esta noche. Tal vez averigüemos algo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks estaba tratando de ordenar algunos libros en las estanterías que tenía sobre su chimenea, pero cuando ponía alguno tiraba otro. Llevaba buen rato en ello, incluso había utilizado la magia, con el resultado de que terminaron todos regados por la sala. Ya estaba harta, pero tenía que entretenerse con algo, así que seguía intentando ordenarlos de manera que estuvieran a la mano y fuera de cualquier peligro (La última vez que había atraído uno hacia ella lo había terminado recogiendo en el patio).

- _Bauleo_

Los libros se ordenaron con suavidad, por tema y tamaño.

- Profesor Dumbledore, la idea era que yo lo hiciera – Tonks se giró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El profesor se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, que generalmente dejaba abierta. Su puntiagudo sombrero rozaba la parte superior de esta, y la barba plateada brillaba con la luz del atardecer

- No pude evitarlo Tonks, pensé que necesitabas ayuda.

- Siempre necesito ayuda con todo lo que implique orden – se acercó para estrecharle la mano, pero el la abrazó tiernamente.

- ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?

- Bastante bien gracias – Tonks se había ruborizado ante la muestra de cariño del profesor – acostumbrándome a la vida "civil" – Quiso parecer alegre, pero Dumbledore pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos – ahora tendré tiempo para perfeccionar mis hechizos hogareños.

Tomando del brazo al profesor lo condujo a la pequeña sala de estar. La casa de Tonks estaba en el campo. No era muy grande, pero si bastante confortable. La había decorado con algo de descuido, lo cual le daba un aire juvenil y fresco. El vestíbulo desembocaba a la sala, que tenía unos cuantos sillones y muchos cojines. La luz entraba por las ventanas que iban desde el piso hasta el techo. Su cocina era diminuta, suficiente para ella y sus "experimentos". Un estudio y su habitación completaban "su palacio" (como ella solía llamarlo).

- ¿Desea una taza de te?

- Estoy bien, gracias – El profesor se acomodó en uno de los sillones y luego la observó por sobre sus gafas de media luna. Tonks no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito inquieta – Me gustaría platicar contigo.

- ¿Alguna misión de la orden? – Se sentó junto al profesor, emocionada ante la perspectiva.

- No, nada de eso.

- Ah, ya veo – sus ojos se posaron con desgano en la mesita de centro – Es sobre lo que sucedió.

- Lamento tu despido…

- ¡Pero estoy bien profesor! Y puedo seguir ayudando a la orden, de verdad.

- ¡Oh Tonks! No tengo ninguna duda de eso – le dio unas cuantas palmaditas cariñosas sobre sus finas manos, que tenía entrelazadas sobre su rodilla – pero me preocupa tu futuro.

- Conseguiré algún empleo, de medio tiempo tal vez – quería que el profesor Dumbledore entendiera que ella seguía siendo útil – no es una prioridad para mí.

Eso no era del todo cierto. Tonks tenía cuentas por pagar, incluyendo las de su recién adquirida casa.

- A decir verdad Tonks, lo que me trae hoy a tu casa es precisamente una oferta de empleo.

- ¿Empleo? ¿En… Hogwarts? ¿Enseñando?

- Así es. Creo que no deberíamos desperdiciar tus habilidades y talentos como auror. Remus es un magnífico maestro…

- ¡El es un excelente maestro! – Sin pensarlo, tomó al profesor por la manga de su túnica de manera apremiante. No quería perjudicar a Remus. El necesitaba el empleo mucho más que ella – substituirlo sería un error…

- No estoy pensando eso. A decir verdad, creo que lo que necesita es un asistente.

- ¿A… Asistente?

- Así es. Hay áreas que me temo que él no maneja totalmente, no por falta de voluntad sino porque no se ha visto expuesto a algunas situaciones, y tú puedes ser de gran utilidad en esos casos. Además, estamos viviendo momentos difíciles y me gustaría que los alumnos estuvieran preparados para lo cualquier cosa que suceda. He pensado en implementar algunos cursos libres, como por ejemplo, un club de duelo o técnicas que les permitan determinar situaciones de peligro y como evadirlas. Darles herramientas de protección.

- ¿Quiere que les enseñe a ser aurores?

- No querida mía. Quiero que les enseñen a defenderse y a proteger a los suyos. Se que Remus y tu harían un equipo magnífico y los alumnos saldrían muy bien preparados. Tu trabajo en la orden seguiría igual – quería aquietar algunas inquietudes que adivinaba en ella – pero ahora estarías más cerca de nosotros. ¿Qué piensas?

Tonks no estaba segura de que pensaba. Nunca imagino una oportunidad como aquella. Ser auror había sido su sueño toda la vida, pero muy dentro la idea de enseñar no le desagradaba. Podría estar cerca de Remus, de Harry y los demás chicos. Y cerca de…

- ¿Qué opina Remus?

- No se lo he dicho todavía, pero estará encantado. Todos lo estaremos, a decir verdad. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

Tonks sonrió emocionada. La vida terminaba dando muchas vueltas a veces. _"Profesora Tonks. ¡Seré una profesora! No podrá verme como una alumna nunca más"_

- ¿Cuándo empiezo?

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………......**

**REVIEW**

**Amsp14:** ¡Hola Wapa! Disculpa por retrasar el capítulo de esta semana, pero el trabajo es el trabajo, y a veces se hace medio pesado.

Me alegra que te gustara las conversaciones S-R, porque no estaba muy segura de ellas.

Yo creo que T es bastante centrada y que no le gusta incomodar a los demás. Esta conciente de los sentimientos ajenos y siempre reflexiona en las cosas que suceden. El problema es que, al parecer, siempre se equivoca cuando se trata de S. Y no te preocupes, ese rostro lo lleva "grabado a fuego" en su mente, así como S lo lleva en su corazón (jijijijijijijiji. Perdón por el juego de palabras). ¿Celosa? Mmmmm. Creo que ella aún no se plantea esa situación, pero de una forma medio sutil, el siempre se cuela en sus pensamientos al igual que ella en los de él. ¡Que bueno que te gusto lo del espejo! Es una reacción que yo también tendría si siempre me estuviera regañando mi imagen. Entre R y T existe una relación muy estrecha (creo que se nota ¿no?) Pero la reacción de él cuando se entere no será la mejor, pero no te preocupes que su amistad es muy fuerte como para romperse por algo tan "insignificante". Ya ves que en este capítulo R pregunta por la quimera, y todo lo que provoca. Me temo que para explicar lo de la casa aún falta, pero no te me desesperes, que ya llegara.

Sip, la reacción de S fue provocada por la forma en que T y R se despidieron, y por la forma en que él ha notado que se tratan. Por el momento el cree que no pasa nada y es sólo porque ella es sobrina de Sirius, pero…. Jijijijijijijijiji. Aún me quedan algunos flashback más, espero que te sigan gustando, porque la verdad Florence si era muy dulce y lo amó con todo su corazón (¡Ay! ¡Quién fuera ella para ser amada de esa manera! Por él, por supuesto).

S hizo lo del carruaje para molestar a R y terminó obteniendo el consentimiento de T para que la llame "Nym". Y, cosa curiosa, no había pensado en que S hizo todo eso para agradecerle su comportamiento para con él, pero tienes razón (tu conoces mejor los personajes que yo misma, creo Jejejejeje). Así es la vida, pequeñas cosas traerán grandes cambios.

Tus deseos fueron escuchados. T ira a Hogwarts como maestra y ahora S la tendrá siempre presente (y el que pensaba que pronto iba a olvidar todo eso, el pobre no sabe lo que le espera jejejejejejejejeje).

Te envío muchos abrazos.

****

**Clau de Snape:** ¡Hola Clau! Gracias por ayudarme con este capítulo, especialmente con lo del título.

¡Tu te quejas de que corto los capítulos y me tienes con el corazón en la garganta por el tuyo! Deberás reconocer que eso lo aprendí de ti, amiga mía.

Te cuento que deberás fundar un club de chicas "celosas de Tonks" porque ya hay varias que la envidian, jejejejejejeje. Y mientras tanto a S no le gusto nada eso, pero aún no entiende porque. ¡Hombres! Últimos en enterarse de todo. Ya ves, nuestro S se toma las cosas como vienen y luego planea venganzas, ¡que es algo rencoroso digo yo!

Sigo con la manía de dar pistas a cuenta gotas. Por lo menos ahora ya sabes que era hija de un conde, pero me temo que Harry se esta yendo por la dirección equivocada. Y mientras tanto S, inocentemente imaginando que su vida vuelve a lo que el llama "normalidad". La que le espera (jejejejejejejejeje).

No es bueno tomar venganza porque nunca sabes que resultara de ello. Según él tomando revancha de R y ahora consigue ser el único llama a T por un diminutivo cariñoso. Veras que esto traerá cola. Y lo primero es que ahora ella estará siempre en el colegio, como para que el siga con esas "divagaciones mentales" que tanto te gustan.

Bye, un beso.

****

**Eleanor Black:** ¡Hola Miss Black! Lo adivinaste. Aunque F y U son una pareja odiosa, hay que reconocer que al final les agradeceremos lo que hicieron. Ahora T será maestra y como ella dice "no podrá verla como alumna nunca más". Jejejejejejeje. No tengo planeado nada contra esos dos, pero no sería mala idea que Umbridge sea residente oficial y a perpetuidad de San Mungo.

Bye amiga.

**Danylina:** ¡Hola Danylina! Gracias por unirte a los que leen mis locuras. Me alegra que te guste el fic y la mi especial manera de terminar los capítulos (aunque algunos quieren ahorcarme jejejejejeje). Yo también creo que S debe enamorarse de nuevo (pero que pase antes algunos tropiezos ¿no crees?), porque quién vive en el pasado no tiene futuro alguno. Espero que ese capítulo también te guste.

Bye niña.

**Nocrala:** ¡Hola chica! Que bueno que te agradaron las platicas internas de S y T, se descubre mucho espiando en sus mentes. No te preocupes, lo de la investigación quedará allí, es simplemente burocracia. No pienso seguir dando motivos para que deseemos asesinar a Umbridge, creo que ya existen suficientes. Aunque hay que reconocer que más de algo deberemos agradecerle al fin de cuentas, ya que si no es por ella T no iría a Hogwarts.

La casa esta a nombre de F, pero me temo que lo demás no lo sabremos porque todo el expediente esta sellado. Poco a poco se irá descubriendo, no te preocupes (ni te desesperes ¿si?)

Bye.****

**Ceywen:** ¡Hola Tony! Primero que nada, gracias por el honor que me hiciste. Espero no defraudarte y poder ayudar en tu "proceso creativo" (aunque a mi parecer estar requetebién en ese aspecto).

Tienes razón al discrepar. Si estoy tomando el último libro como referencia, y es cierto que es muy poco probable el que Umbridge ande por allí fastidiando otra vez. Fudge, en todo caso, se hará a un lado, creo, para que Dumbledore pueda manejarse adecuadamente (tiene que reconocer que es el más indicado y quién mejor conoce como enfrentarse a Voldemort). De esa manera, cuando todo este resuelto, Fudge podrá aparecer como un ministro de magia que pudo manejar la situación. Pero en este caso, necesitaba un chivo expiatorio para poder darle uniformidad al fic, sobre todo porque tenía que enfrentar a T con S con respecto al decreto (que sólo el ministerio puede emitir) y de esa manera hacer que T recordara sentimientos "largamente olvidados" y se derivaran las situaciones del registro y regreso a Londres. Luego esta lo del despido, algo clave, ya que de otra manera T no habría abandonado el ministerio y tomado el empleo en Hogwarts. Utilice a F y U porque son una pareja que ya de por sí es detestable, y así no tenía que inventarme algo menos creíble Ojalá me comprendas por tomar ese giro, un poco ilógico con respecto a la idea del libro, pero necesario para mi fic.

Gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos. Por cierto, no eres la única con celos. Creo que haré una encuesta para averiguar cuantas consideran ese comportamiento "completamente inapropiado", y cuantas se apuntan para tener ese tipo de relación con R. Jajajajajajajajaja.

Bye.

**Samara-Snape:** ¡Hola Samara! Que bueno saber que te agregas a las lectoras del fic. Gracias mil por hacerlo. Te cuento que la primera línea del review casi me provoca un infarto, y me envió el alma a los pies por el desanimo (no te creas, soy una exagerada de lo peor). Pero luego pude respirar tranquila al seguir leyendo. Me alegra que te guste y que hayas leído todos los capítulos, aunque sea a escondidas de tu mama. Y mira que tuviste paciencia, porque ya son varios y cada uno es bastante larguito.

¿Creiste que era Slash? ¿Y de Snape y Sirius? Que curioso, nunca pensé que pudiera confundirse (Y no es que este en contra del Slash, es sólo que se me hace algo raro esas relaciones), pero tienes razón, el sumario es muy ambiguo. Ahora ya lo cambié para no provocar confusiones. ¿Así que me prestas a Snape? Bueno, eres muy amable, pero te cuento que varias por allí van a reclamar el derecho de que es "su" Snape. Jajajajajaja, pasiones encontradas que despierta ese hombre. Y ya ves, no pude actualizar cuando debía pero, como tu dices, esos trabajos muggles….

¿Sabes? No he pensado en algo para la navidad, pero no te preocupes, hay varias sorpresas que creo te gustarán mucho (eso de sorprender a los lectores creo que es uno de mis puntos débiles, siempre salgo con algo raro bajo la manga).

Gracias, Gracias, Gracias por eso de "calidad en la escritura" hiciste que me sonrojará y me alegraste el día.

Te envío muchos abrazos hasta tu pozo. Bye.

****

**Tenshi Lain:** ¡Hola Tenshi! Te agregas a la lista de las sorprendidas por la relación R-T. Pero creo que es muy bonito tener a alguien con quien puedas estar sin ningún tipo de complejo o inhibición. Ya ves, no fue violento con T, pero si bastante sangrón con R. Te pido un poquitín de paciencia, pronto diré porque termino en la enfermería (no fue nada agradable, eso sí).

Bueno, me despido. Bye.

**La Peye Malfoy:** ¡Hola chica Malfoy! No te preocupes por los review, me alegra saber que lees los capítulos y te gustaran. Espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes y que ya estes de vacaciones. No te preocupes, la relación S-T va a aumentar, pero no esperes fuegos artificiales de buenas a primeras, se desarrollará lento (no demasiado, espero). R seguirá apareciendo, es bastante importante para T y ahora que serán compañeros se verán muy seguido (prácticamente a cada momento).

Te cuento que no, acá no han estrenado aún HP3. Creo que lo dejarán para julio, cuando ya todos los estudiantes tengan vacaciones de medio año. Es asunto de taquilla, creo, pero mientras tanto están haciendo que me quede sin uñas por la impaciencia. Que envidia que lo estrenarán pronto (si no es que ya lo hicieron) en tú país.

Espero que disfrutes la película, ya me contarás.

Bye.****


	18. Profesora Tonks

**¡Hola! Acá estoy de nuevo. Disculpen que no publique la semana pasada, pero tuve una crisis imaginativa, así que decidí tomarme un breve descanso. Y esta semana se me vino muy cargada de trabajo y no pude terminar a tiempo (además que el 30 de Junio es feriado nacional en mi país y todo se cierra). Espero que sepan perdonarme **

**Quiero agradecer a mi Beta Clau de Snape por convencerme que no me estaba desviando de rumbo con la escena de Sev y Tonks. Gracias por todo amiga. **

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………......**

**PROFESORA TONKS**

- ¿Qué te dijo?

Lavender Brown estaba sentada en un extremo de la mesa de los Griffindors, observando con anhelo a su amiga del alma: Parvati Patil, que en ese momento se sentaba con desanimo enfrente de ella.

- Nada. No puedes utilizar ningún instrumento de adivinación para averiguar cosas que conciernan a otras personas, a menos que ellas intervengan en la lectura.

- ¡Por eso no averiguamos nada con la taza de té! – Lavender dejó escapar un suspiro de desaliento al comprender el porque de su fracaso en la lectura, la noche en que vio a los chicos bajar de la torre de astronomía – ¿Y ahora que?

- Tendremos que convencer a Ginny que nos deje leerle la mano, ver la bola de cristal o, mejor aún, utilizar el Tarot. Cualquier cosa con la que este de acuerdo, porque de lo contrario no podremos saber nada sobre ella y Harry. Además la profesora Trelawney me dijo que el pasado no es posible desentrañarlo, sino sólo el futuro.

- Ufffff. Entonces será difícil. Aunque... podríamos saber si están saliendo. Eso es algo que sucede en este momento ¿no?

- Si, pero aún tenemos el problema de que nos deje que la leamos. Sabes que no cree en nada de eso y lo más probable es que se ría de nosotras.

- Pero si le decimos que es una tarea de adivinación…

- Mmmmm. Si... podría ser. Ella es muy amable y no se negaría.

- ¿Sabes? – Lavender empezó a mover distraídamente los restos de cereal que habían en su plato – El que sea así es precisamente lo que me ha hecho pensar...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ginny es una buena chica y Harry también. Si están saliendo es algo bueno ¿no? Después de todo a ella le gusta, o eso creemos. Y si salen en secreto pues... – levantó los hombros con indiferencia – No creo que debamos inmiscuirnos.

- No nos inmiscuimos Lav, sólo queremos saber en que andan.

- Pero no nos interesa. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si tuvieras un secreto y alguien quisiera saberlo?

- Me imagino que... indignada ¿no?

- ¿Entonces?

- Si lo pones así – Parvati vio con disimulo hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, en donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny platicando – Supongo que tienes razón. Lo que ellos hagan no es algo que nos importe…

- ¿Quiénes hacen que? – Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas se sentaban en ese momento al lado de las dos chicas – ¿Y desde cuando las detiene a ustedes dos el que algo no les importe para comunicárselo al resto del colegio?

- Muy gracioso Seamus – Parvati lo estaba fulminando con la mirada – para tu información nosotras no somos ningunas chismosas.

- No claro – Dean movía su varita entre los dedos, como si fuera la baqueta de un baterista – sólo les gusta compartir lo que les sucede a los demás ¿no? Vamos, dígannos. ¿Qué se traen entre manos esta vez?

- Si nosotros somos las chismosas ¿Qué son ustedes que nos están preguntando tanto?

- Vamos Lavender, te mueres de ganas por contarnos algo – Seamus la observaba fijamente para descubrir cualquier signo de rendición por parte de la chica – Habla de una vez.

- No – ella estaba bastante molesta y no quería decirles lo que sabían, más por orgullo que por sentido común – no hay **nada **que tengamos que contarles.

- Se trata de Ginny y Harry ¿no es cierto?

Parvati (entretenida espiando la forma en que los aludidos se comportaban) se había perdido parte de la conversación, por lo que no había notado los esfuerzos que su amiga hacia para desmentir el concepto "erroneo" que tenían los chicos sobre ellas. Fue por eso que, cuando atendió nuevamente a lo que se decían, inocentemente cayó en el lazo que Seamus le había tendido a Lavender

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de ellos? – Parvatí notó que Lavender, con desconsuelo, ponía los ojos en blanco – ¿Qué dije?

- Nada – Lavender no podía creer que su amiga lo hubiera estropeado todo de esa manera.

- ¡Aja! Ya decía yo que algo estaban husmeando – Seamus se inclinó hacia Parvati, hablándole en forma confidencial – ¿En que andan ahora? ¿Acaso espiando la vida sentimental de Harry?

- Ya te dije que en nada – Lavender empezó a recoger sus libros, que estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa – No se de donde sacas esas cosas.

Dean se volvió hacia Parvati con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Vamos Parvati, ¿Qué quisiste decir con ese "lo de ellos"?

- No se ha que te refieres – Parvati también tomo sus cosas, disponiéndose a seguir a su amiga.

- ¿Acaso a la visita nocturna que hicieron nuestros amigos a la torre de astronomía?

Parvati y Lavender se quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar lo que Dean les había dicho.

- ¿Tu también los viste?

Seamus se rió fuertemente, haciendo que los demás chicos de la mesa los observaran por un momento. Dean subió las manos sobre su cabeza y Seamus las golpeó con fuerza, como si estuvieran celebrando algún tanto en un partido de Quidditch.

- ¡Cayeron! – les dijeron al unísono.

- ¿Qué quieren decir? – Lavender abrió los ojos como platos, al comprender – ¡Ustedes no sabían nada!

- Claro que no... hasta ahora – Dean la observaba con un gesto triunfal – sólo escuchamos algunas palabras sueltas de lo que le decías a Parvati en la clase de Herbología – Lavender hizo un gesto de querer ahorcarlo y Dean tomo un libro para protegerse con él, usándolo como escudo – ¡Tranquila! No creas que las espiábamos, simplemente estábamos detrás de ustedes y nos fue imposible no enterarnos de lo que decían.

- ¡Claro! Inocentemente nos "escucharon" …

- Así es Parvati – Dean había vuelto a su movimiento con la varita – algo sobre "pareja", "astronomía" y "noche". Dedujimos que habían visto algo y como tú fuiste infinitamente amable al ser tan obvia, dirigiendo tus miradas hacia allá – señaló con la cabeza hacia donde estaban Harry y Ginny – Imagínate… Uno capta las cosas.

- Y luego, tú misma lo confirmaste con tu pregunta – Seamus sonreía con satisfacción – Ahora dime, ¿Qué tiene de malo que ellos tengan esas salidas nocturnas?

Luego de unos segundos, Lavender decidió dejar de lado sus anteriores escrúpulos.

- Que no sabemos, o mejor dicho, no estamos seguras si salen o no.

- ¿Y?

- Curiosidad.

- Y luego preguntan por que decimos que son entrometidas.

- Parvati, vámonos – Lavender se levantó con aire ofendido..

- Oh Lavender no te enojes – Dean la sujeto por la manga de la túnica con rostro de inocencia – fue una broma. Vamos, se buena chica y siéntate de nuevo – le hizo un guiño divertido – sabes que Seamus no habla en serio.

Ella se hizo de rogar un poco mas y luego hizo lo que le pidieron, aunque no muy convencida por las disculpas de su compañero.

- Ahora dígannos – Seamus volvió al tono confidencial – ¿Cuál es su teoría? ¿Por qué creen que se ven a escondidas?

- ¿No es obvio? – Parvati empezó a usar el mismo tono de voz – Por Ron.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver el rey en todo esto?

- Vamos Dean, ¿acaso no recuerdas la escenita que monto hace dos años por Víktor Krum? Si es así de celoso con Hermione, imagínate como se pondría si supiera de su hermanita y Harry.

- Pero ellos son muy buenos amigos ¿no? Los mejores me atrevería a decir.

- Celos son celos Seamus – Lavender había adoptado su conocido aire de suficiencia – Y nuestro pelirrojo peca de exagerado a veces.

Seamus y Dean se vieron con un gesto de no comprender de qué les hablaban. Parvati se compadeció de ellos y decidió explicarles mejor lo que pensaban.

- Es notorio que no se ha dado cuenta que su hermana ya no es una niña. El hecho de que a ella le gusten o mejor dicho, que ella le guste como persona y no como amiga a alguien...

- Aunque ese alguien sea Harry... – apuntó enfáticamente Lavender

-Puede ser bastante difícil de comprender para él – completó Parvati – Ron podría reaccionar un poco... explosivamente ¿entienden? y esa puede ser una muy buena razón para sus escapadas.

- Pero Ginny y yo hemos salido algunas veces y el rey jamás me ha dicho nada.

- Veras Dean, sin animo de ofender, no creo que Ron te considere "peligroso". Harry en cambio, ha sido el amor platónico de Ginny...

- ¿Según quien?

Parvati ignoró el comentario de Seamus.

- ...Y creemos que Ron pueda llegar a temer o pensar que la relación entre ellos pudiera derivar hacia algo más "intimo", si sabes a que me refiero.

- Honestamente no.

- Bueno, no importa – Lavender terminó de ajustar la correa de su mochila – Sólo me queda prevenirlos de algo. Ya que nosotras habíamos decidido que este asunto no era de nuestra incumbencia – les dirigió una significativa mirada a los chicos, deteniendo cualquier opinión que ellos quisieran agregar – les sugiero que ustedes tampoco digan nada ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo

Se levantaron de la mesa, molestándose por lo bajo. Al salir, los chicos se hicieron a un lado para dejarle paso a Hannah Abbott, quién se encontraba parada cerca de la mesa de los Griffindor, como buscando a alguien. En cuanto el cuarteto salió ella se dirigió con algo de prisa hacia la mesa de los Hupplepuff.

- Chicos ¿sabían que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley se están viendo en secreto?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape se dirigía con presteza hacia el aula de pociones. Su larga túnica negra producía un característico sonido cuando él caminaba. Concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, iba observando el suelo. Al girar en una esquina…

- ¡Ouch!

- ¡Demonios!

Retrocedió un par de pasos mientras se llevaba la mano hacia la barbilla, en donde había recibido un fuerte golpe. Con enfado levantó el rostro para castigar a quién se había atravesado en su camino…

- ¡Nym! – de la sorpresa, estuvo a punto de dejar caer su varita.

- Lo lamento mucho profesor – Tonks se hallaba frente a el, frotándose la frente justo en el lugar en el que había recibido el golpe, al tropezarse con Snape – no lo vi venir.

- Tratándose de usted, eso es comprensible. Que yo recuerde nunca se fija por donde va.

- Disculpe, pero usted tampoco estaba prestando atención.

- ¡Yo nunca me distraigo!

- ¿Si? Pues según me doy cuenta – Tonks se acercó a Snape hasta quedar prácticamente pegada a su cuerpo, provocando que él se quedará petrificado por la impresión – mi frente llega exactamente debajo de su barbilla – se alejó rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho – si usted no hubiera estado observando al suelo mientras caminaba, sólo nos hubiéramos tropezado.

Snape quedó desconcertado por el proceder y la explicación de ella. Pero luego frunció el ceño, bastante molesto.

- Y a todo esto ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Ha venido para realizar otro "amable" registro? ¿No le bastó con el último? – Dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. Cualquier cosa, con tal de minimizar lo que había ocurrido.

- Yo…

- ¡Tonks! – Remus se apareció al fondo del pasillo, casi corriendo hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

Ella giró con sorpresa y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; sonrisa que Snape notó. Ella se adelantó unos pasos para saludar a Remus; pero antes que pudiera reaccionar, él la abrazó, la levanto con facilidad del suelo y le dio una pequeña vuelta en el aire.

- ¡Remus! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Bájame!

Él se limitó a seguir con sus giros, como si quisiera marearla.

- Lupin, ya la escuchaste – Snape estaba echando fuego por los ojos, pero su voz era peligrosamente suave – bájala. No es un comportamiento muy adecuado para un maestro de Hogwarts y una representante....

- Dirás para _dos _maestros – le atajó Remus. Había bajado a Tonks pero la mantenía abrazada.

- ¿De que demonios hablas?

- El profesor Dumbledore…

- Tonks será mi asistente – dijo Remus, interrumpiéndola – pero también dará algunos cursos libres a los alumnos de los últimos años.

- ¿Asistente? ¿Será…tú… asistente? ¿Unos cursos? ¿Ella será maestra? – Snape estaba asombrado por la noticia – ¿Acaso renuncio al ministerio? Creí que ser auror era su sueño…

- Me despidieron – Tonks trató de que aquello sonara como si no fuera importante – No soy un elemento apreciado para ellos.

- ¿La despidieron? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso…?

Tonks empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello (gesto que solía hacer cuando algo la incomodaba).

- No quisiera que habláramos de eso.

- Ya la escuchaste Severus – Remus la tomó de la mano – Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos mucho de que hacer.

Quisieron alejarse de allí, pero antes de poder avanzar Snape tomó por el brazo a Tonks, encarándose con ella.

- ¿Acaso tuvo algo que ver con el registro que hizo? ¿O detectaron el uso de una chimenea no autorizada?

- No. Tuvo que ver con el hecho de ser sobrina de Sirius – Al escuchar ese nombre, Snape la soltó – y por haber salvado a Harry cuando lo atacaron.

Sin decir nada más Tonks se alejó de allí con Remus, dejando a Snape con demasiadas dudas aún.

_"Ella será maestra. Aquí en Hogwarts" _– volvió a fruncir el ceño con preocupación –_ "Eso no se suponía que debía pasar. Debería estar lejos, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. ¿Y porque tiene que ser asistente de Lupin? ¿Acaso el no puede solo?" _– Empezó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez mucho más rápido que antes, para poder llegar a tiempo a su clase – _"Tengo que hablar con Albus, ella no puede quedarse" _– en su rostro apareció una mueca a modo de sonrisa – "_Si se queda, tendremos que asegurar a los alumnos contra cualquier accidente"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los alumnos del sexto y séptimo año de Howgarts estaban encantados con la noticia que les dio Dumbledore durante el desayuno. No sólo tenían un excelente profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sino que ahora también tendrían una auxiliar del curso con bastante experiencia práctica, sin contar que era sumamente bonita y muy entretenida.

A pesar de que al principio tuvo algunos contratiempos (tropezones y hechizos un poco "desviados"de rumbo), la relación que mantenía con todos se fue haciendo de lo más cordial. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos, y para diversión de los alumnos, cada día o en cualquier momento, tomaba un aspecto distinto.

Con autorización del director estaba formando un club de duelo y por las tardes impartía un curso llamado "Todo Lo Que Siempre Quisiste Saber Pero No Sabias O No Tenías A Quien Preguntar", pero las siglas eran tantas (TLQSQSPNSONTAQP) que los estudiantes se referían a él como el curso de las dudas, ya que ella les enseñaba lo que desearan saber (siempre y cuando no fuera peligroso para ellos o estuviera reñido con las normas del ministerio sobre el uso correcto de la magia en menores de edad). El curso era mucho más relajado que las clases habituales, mas parecido a una charla informal entre amigos que a una cátedra formal. Harry y compañía estaban felices y satisfechos con sus enseñanzas, consejos y anécdotas de su trabajo como auror.

El único que parecía estárselo tomando todo a mal era Snape. En la mesa de profesores procuraba sentarse lo más alejado posible de ella. Apenas si contestaba su saludo, y la ignoraba olímpicamente si iba acompañada por Remus. Incluso, para desconsuelo de los alumnos, su mal humor parecía haber aumentado desde que ella había entrado a formar parte del claustro de profesores.

Al principio ella se sintió mal por todo esto, luego molesta y por último lo tomo con la mayor indiferencia posible. Tonks sabía (o por lo menos era lo que siempre habían dicho todos) que él deseaba profundamente el puesto que desempeñaba Remus, y siendo ahora ella su ayudante era obvio que su objetivo estaba cada vez más lejano. Pero aún así no podía evitar una espinita de incomodidad cuando pasaba frente a él y no obtenía más que un gruñido como respuesta a su cortesía. O cuando lo veía caminar, serio y lejano, como si no estuviera nunca presente en ningún lugar, o su mente se encontrara en otros mundos y en otras compañías.

A veces se preguntaba si acaso extrañaría a sus amigos (los cuales no sabía que tuviera), o a esa misteriosa chica de la que guardaba tan hermoso recuerdo. Si acaso en la soledad de su habitación rememoraba otros tiempos. Ella hubiera estado encantada de averiguar que tanto podía pensar alguien que siempre estaba en silencio y especialmente lo que pensaría al mirarla (aunque su gesto indicaba que nada bueno).

De vez en cuando lo veía en los invernaderos o en los alrededores del bosque prohibido, recolectando ingredientes para sus pociones. Siempre con ese gesto de concentración, como calculando cada paso, cada movimiento. Tonks se preguntaba que se sentiría ser objeto de ese minucioso control, de ese obsesivo enfoque en los detalles.

Se encontraba ensimismada en estos pensamientos cuando, el objeto de los mismos se hizo presente en el salón de profesores, en donde ella estaba tomando un poco de té.

- ¿Y Lupin? – Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando la taza de Tonks se estrelló contra el suelo – ¿Tiene siempre que sorprenderse de esa manera cuando le hablo? ¿Acaso cree que el colegio tiene una provisión inacabable de tazas?

Tonks se agachó para recoger los trozos de loza esparcidos a su alrededor.

- Verá profesor, si usted no se apareciera siempre de esa silenciosa manera, asustando a la gente, no provocaría esta reacción.

- Creo que la señorita Granger aún no le ha informado que nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts.

- Sabe a lo que me refiero.

- No, no lo se. Y yo no voy por allí asustando a nadie

Desesperado ante los inútiles esfuerzos de Tonks por reunir todas las piezas de su taza, se acercó hacia donde ella se encontraba. Movió la varita y todas las piezas se unieron de nuevo, dejando la taza como nueva. Inclinándose la tomó y la colocó en las manos de Tonks, quién lo miraba con un poco de vergüenza por no habérsele ocurrido eso a ella.

- Quién se sorprende cuando le hablan es porque, como decía mi madre, no tiene la conciencia limpia o esta planeando alguna maldad.

Incorporándose, Tonks lo observó directamente a los ojos.

- Mi madre también dice lo mismo

Snape se turbó al darse cuenta que había dicho algo que ella no necesitaba saber. Prefirió alejarse y volver a su pregunta original.

- ¿Y su amigo?

- Remus esta hablando con el profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Sobre que?

- Soy la asistente de Remus, no su secretaria.

_"Si le hablas con rudeza ella te responderá igual"_

- Cuando lo vea, dígale... dígale _por favor_ que la poción esta lista.

Se giró y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir pudo escuchar la suave voz de Tonks a sus espaldas.

- Gracias por arreglar la taza.

Remus llegó al salón unos momentos después. Tonks aún sostenía la taza entre sus manos, dándole vueltas distraídamente.

- Que bueno que te encuentro, tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre que? – Tonks tocó la taza con su varita, reduciéndola hasta que no fue mayor que una moneda. Luego se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica.

- ¿Recuerdas que hace unos meses acompañé a Molly en un viaje? – Tonks asintió levemente – Verás, fue hacia Escocia. Ella tiene amigos allí y ellos le ayudaron a entregar una carta de Dumbledore al jefe de los clanes de magos de esa región, solicitándoles una entrevista. Quiere que se unan en la lucha contra Voldemort.

- ¿Clanes?

- Si – Remús caminaba de un lado a otro del salón – ellos se organizan por clanes de familias. Son organizaciones bastante cerradas, pero muy poderosas. La mayoría son expertos en el uso de la magia antigua. Su ayuda sería muy importante para la orden.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

- Han respondido, pero quieren una prueba de que las intenciones de Dumbledore son realmente de detener a Voldemort. Son muy celosos de sus conocimientos y no quisieran entregarlos a menos que estén seguros de que serán utilizados únicamente con este fin.

- Sigo sin ver la conexión.

- Hay una ceremonia que realizan, en donde prueban las intenciones de un mago. Si eres honesto no te pasará nada, pero si no, morirás consumido por el fuego.

- No querrás decir que tú...

Remus evitaba mirarla, con lo que se confirmaron sus sospechas. Tonks se levantó de su sillón con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

- ¡Acaso estas loco! ¡Podrías morir! Dumbledore no puede exponerte a ese peligro.

- No me pasará nada porque no les mentiré. Cumpliré con el requisito y obtendremos a unos aliados poderosos – tomó a Tonks por los hombros y la miró con intensidad – además, el hecho de ser licántropo es una ventaja. Si mintiera, simplemente me convertiría en lobo, permanentemente claro, pero no sería tan malo.

- ¡Remus!

- Estoy bromeando. Bueno, lo que convertirme en lobo es real, pero no tienes de que preocuparte. La ceremonia sólo es un requisito y Dumbledore me dará algunos hechizos para protegerme, sólo por precaución, claro esta. Entiende Tonks, yo fui quién me ofrecí para hacerlo, porque soy el que menos tiene que perder.

- ¿Te parece que la vida es poco?

- No, pero la causa lo vale – con dulzura la abrazó para calmar sus temores – Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

- Prométeme que vas a tener cuidado.

- Te lo prometo. Serán sólo unos días, y luego volveré. Te lo aseguro.

- Voy a extrañarte, y no dormiré hasta que no te vea sano y salvo.

- No vas a tener tiempo de extrañarme, porque mientras me encuentro fuera tú tendrás que impartir mi curso.

- ¡¿Yo?! – Se separó de él con alarma – ¿Porque yo?

- ¿Quién más querías que lo hiciera? ¿Severus acaso? Vamos niña, tu eres mi asistente. Eres un auror...

- Ex auror

- Sabes más de defensa contra las artes oscuras que yo. Tú deberías ser la titular y yo tu asistente. Los muchachos no pueden quedarse sin clases. No ahora, es importante que estudien todo lo necesario. No será difícil.

- ¿No podríamos cambiar de misiones? Yo voy a Escocia y tú te quedas.

Remus rió alegremente, y con un gesto divertido le alborotó el cabello.

- Estarás bien, los chicos te adoran y no sentirás el tiempo. Cuando sientas yo habré vuelto y no querrás dejar de darles clases.

- Más bien, no querré que te ausentes nunca más.

- No exageres. Ven – tomándola de la mano la condujo hasta la salida – quiero mostrarte el programa de clases para que no te pierdas. Sólo tienes que apegarte a él y no habrá problemas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_"No habrá problemas" _

Tres semanas después de su partida, las palabras de Remus aún resonaban en la cabeza de Tonks. Al principio creyó realmente que todo estaría bien y las clases serían como su curso vespertino. Pero se había equivocado, porque no era lo mismo. El nivel de hechizos que debía enseñar no era difícil para ella, pero no había encontrado la forma apropiada de explicárselos a los alumnos. Había tratado de mil maneras, pero muchos de ellos seguían sin entender a que se refería. No lograba que comprendieran en que casos debían utilizar la defensa y en otros el ataque. Al observar a Remus había creído que ser maestro era fácil, pero ahora comprendía que para Remus era fácil, no para ella. Él tenía didáctica y disposición natural para la enseñanza. Ella en cambio utilizaba métodos que eran buenos para aurores pero no para adolescentes sin experiencia. Aún debían lidiar con ideas como la tortura y el sufrimiento inútil, y ella no ayudaba mucho al describirles exactamente que sucedía con cada maldición recibida. En cada clase los asustaba más que animaba. Milagrosamente aún no había salido ninguno herido, pero temía que surgiera algún problema pronto. Cada día ellos estaban más abrumados y ella más insegura. Pensó que el estudiar la teoría le daría tiempo para organizarse, pero las tareas se habían acumulado en su escritorio. Incluso había suspendido el club de duelo, pero aún así las cosas parecían seguir fuera de control. No sabía que más hacer.

Todo esto la mantenía con una preocupación constante, quitándole incluso el sueño. En esos momentos se encontraba en el salón, demasiado cansada como para irse a dormir (y sabía que tampoco lo haría, sino que daría vueltas en la cama sin encontrar una solución para su "ineptitud" como maestra). Sacó un pergamino de su túnica y desdoblándolo comenzó a leer, ayudada con la luz de la luna.

"Querida Tonks:

Las cosas marchan muy bien acá. La ceremonia fue todo un éxito, y el jefe de los clanes esta encantado conmigo. Nunca antes había conocido un hombre lobo. Quiere saber casi todo de mí, incluso quiere presenciar mi transformación. No estoy muy seguro de eso, pero Dumbledore dice que si no logro convencerlo con argumentos valederos sobre lo peligroso de ello, deberé tomar todas las precauciones para que no haya problemas. La poción de Severus será de gran ayuda, porque evitará que me vuelva violento, aunque eso no se del agrado del jefe.

¿Ya te diste cuenta de que te preocupabas en vano? Estoy seguro de que los chicos ya te adoran (si acaso se pudiera más) y están deseando que yo no vuelva. Y se les cumplirá en parte porque no creo poder partir antes de tres o cuatro semanas más. Sin embargo no me molesta el retraso porque se que están en buenas manos.

En fin, estaré contando los días para regresar y poder enterarme de todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo. Y poder contarte en persona las cosas que he visto y aprendido. Son tantas que estoy seguro que necesitaremos un fin de semana completo para ponernos al día.

Te envío muchos besos y abrazos (espero poder dártelos pronto en persona).

Con cariño,

Remus Lúpin (O "Lobo Distinguido" como ha dado por llamarme el jefe)"

Tonks cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra el vidrio de la ventana. La certeza que Remus tenía de su magnífico desempeño como maestra la estaba matando. No imaginaba como le iba a decir sobre su fracaso, y la desilusión que el se llevaría al comprobar que los alumnos no habían avanzado casi nada. Pero tampoco quería perturbarlo con todo ello, porque estaba segura que apresuraría su partida si le contaba lo mal que le iba. Y él estaba pasándoselo demasiado bien en Escocia compartiendo con gente que lo aceptaba, como para arruinarle el viaje; sin contar lo importante que era todo aquello para la orden.

Releyó la parte en que hablaba de la supuesta "adoración" de los alumnos. Si él supiera que ellos le preguntaban todos los días, de una forma u otra si volvería pronto de su viaje (Dumbledore les había dicho que Remus se ausentaba por asuntos personales) y la cara de decepción que ponían cuando ella les respondía negativamente. Incluso Harry y sus amigos le habían hecho esa pregunta. Tonks estaba segura que si Remus volviera ella no tendría tantos problemas con la cátedra. Que el le daría su apoyo y algunos consejos útiles. Pero no sabía porque todo esto la tenía tan mal y porque se sentía tan inútil.

- ¿Que te pasa Tonks? ¿Porque no puedes controlarlos? Tienes los conocimientos ¿Porque no puedes transmitirlos? ¿Que es lo que no comprendes? ¿Que es lo que te hace falta? ¿Acaso tampoco sirves para esto? – Regresó al escritorio y se fijó en la pila de pergaminos sin calificar – No pudiste ser auror, y ahora tampoco puedes ser maestra. ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Acaso eres una inútil? ¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada bien?

- Yo no diría eso.

Se giró rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndole en forma acelerada. ¿Porque él tenía que aparecerse siempre de esa manera?

- Por favor, quite esa cara de sorpresa – Snape se acercó hasta la primera fila de pupitres y se apoyó contra uno de ellos – Aún no me acostumbro a que se asuste cada vez que me ve.

- ¿Que hace aquí?

- Es lo mismo que yo le pregunto. Es casi medianoche. ¿No puede dormir?

- Calificaba algunas tareas.

- Ya veo – se acercó al escritorio y ojeó algunos pergaminos – últimamente esta utilizando los libros más que la práctica.

- Si, lo se.

- Creí que a Lupin no le gustaba la teoría.

- No, no le gusta.

- ¿Y a usted si?

- No, pero hasta el momento no he encontrado otra manera de enseñar.

Snape no dijo nada y se dedicó a observar todos los detalles del aula. Ella se imaginaba lo que estaba pensando. Una observación suya sería suficiente para que el profesor Dumbledore la retirara del cargo. Y cuando Remus volviera se encontraría con Snape dando su curso…

- Creí que estaría en su despacho – quería obtener su atención para que dejara de tomar nota mental de el estado del aula y del trabajo pendiente.

- ¿Qué haría yo en mi despacho a estas horas?

- No lo se. Es sólo que no me lo imagino en otro lugar.

Un nuevo silencio, bastante incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Snape cruzó sus brazos y fijo su mirada en el suelo. Ella regreso a escritorio y tomo uno de los pergaminos para calificarlo.

- Le puedo dar una poción para descansar.

- ¿Descansar? – Tonks no sabía de que le estaba hablando – ¿Para que?

- Porque tiene que dormir ¿no? El desvelo no le hará ningún bien. Los pergaminos pueden esperar un poco más. Si no duerme, difícilmente podrá dar las clases de la manera correcta.

- Y supongo que eso le agradaría.

- ¿De que me habla?

_"Tonk, te esta ofreciendo una poción, no un veneno ¿Qué haces hablándole de esa manera?"_

- No me haga caso. Más bien, creo que usted debería seguir su consejo – Snape la seguía viendo sin comprender – me refiero a la poción para dormir. El cansancio es igual de dañino para mí que para usted.

- Yo no la necesito. A decir verdad no duermo mucho. Mi habitación no me despierta el deseo de quedarme en ella y considero tiempo perdido aquel que este sin hacer absolutamente nada.

- ¿Si? Que curioso. Recuerdo que cuando era estudiante muchos lo vieron de noche, deambulando por los pasillos. La mayoría suponíamos que lo hacía para pescar a algún alumno y quitarle puntos, pero algunos tenían la teoría de que nunca dormía, que había tomado alguna poción para no necesitarlo. De allí su mal humor constante.

Tonks se arrepintió de decirle aquello aún antes de terminar. Snape arrugo el ceño de la manera más amenazante, y ella estaba segura de que su sentencia estaba firmada.

- ¿Acaso creían que era un vampiro o algo semejante?

- No… a decir verdad nosotros… – se sintió culpable de haber dicho aquello. Suspiró con desgano y decidió que nada ganaba con mentirle – es que usted es una persona enigmática. Nadie sabe nada sobre lo que piensa o sobre quién es en realidad. Eso daba y da, creo, pie para numerosos comentarios. Su carácter no es precisamente el más apropiado para despertar simpatías y uno tiende ha hablar de más cuando alguien no le agrada.

Snape no contestó, pero en el fondo agradecía esa sinceridad. Por lo menos había sido directa en sus opiniones. Tonks se inclinó nuevamente sobre el escritorio, demasiada confundida como para verlo a los ojos nuevamente.

- Su miedo ha hacer las cosas mal es precisamente lo que la ha orillado ha cometer errores.

- ¿Qué?

- Mi opinión es que ha estado demasiada desesperada por imitar a Lupin o a cualquiera de los otros maestros como para encontrar su verdadero "estilo".

Tonks se quedó un momento sin saber que decir. Y luego sintió que todo lo que había estado pensando se desbordaba.

- Yo creía que enseñar era fácil. Los veía detrás de sus escritorios corrigiendo tareas y diciéndonos que hacer. Como si todo transcurriera sin problemas. Con paciencia, siempre tenían las respuestas. Y ahora que me encuentro de este lado me he dado cuenta que no es así. Los alumnos no entienden lo que les digo, muchas veces los asusto o les digo cuatro veces la misma cosa de manera diferente y aún así no logro mantener su atención. Practican sus hechizos pero no les encuentran utilidad, y cuando los ataco para que se defiendan sólo consigo reacciones de temor. Creo que los he llenado de tanta información que no saben que es útil y que no.

- Porque ha dejado que los nervios la traicionen. Sus cursos vespertinos eran divertidos ¿no? ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?

- Que esta es una clase seria.

- ¿Y sus cursos no lo eran?

- Si, pero…

- No hay diferencia. Enseñar es despejar dudas en los alumnos y darle las herramientas necesarias para que ellos se desempeñen en el futuro. Sólo debe darles la seguridad necesaria de que pueden con lo que les ha enseñado. Usted tiene la experiencia necesaria sobre lo que sucede allá afuera. No los trate como niños sino como los magos que pueden ser.

- Pero en sus clases…

- Mis clases son cosa mía. Usted no tiene que pensar en los demás sino en lo que desea que aprendan – se acercó hasta colocarse al lado de Tonks – tampoco se mortifique por lo de ser auror. Lo que diga el ministerio no importa, sólo lo que usted sepa aquí – con un índice le golpeó suavemente la sien – y más importante aún, acá – el mismo índice se colocó en su pecho, sobre su corazón.

Lentamente se retiró del aula, dejándola menos confundida con respecto a su trabajo, pero muchísimo más en lo que correspondía a su actitud para con ella.

Tonks aplicó los consejos de Snape al día siguiente. Les pidió disculpas a los alumnos por el torbellino en que los había mantenido y decidió trabajar sobre la base de sus propias experiencias. Empezó trazándoles situaciones hipotéticas y posibles soluciones. Reforzó la sensación de seguridad que necesitaban para desempeñarse adecuadamente, logrando progresos que no hubiera imaginado antes. Seguía atrasada con respecto al programa trazado, pero eso era lo de menos. Por eso no sintió temor cuando el profesor Dumbledore la llamó ha su despacho una semana después.

- Querida Tonks, me gustaría saber como te ha ido con los alumnos.

- Ahora que ya he encontrado el "truco", me va muy bien.

- ¿Acaso tenías problemas?

Tonks se sorprendió por la pregunta. Estaba segura que Snape le había contado al profesor Dumbledore sobre la manera tan desastrosa en que ella impartía la clase. Ahora no estaba segura de sus sospechas anteriores. ¿Acaso se había preocupado por ella y por eso había decidido ayudarla? ¿No había querido que ella fracasara con su asignación?

- ¿Tonks?

- Perdón profesor. Tuve algunos problemas al inicio, pero el profesor Snape fue muy amable en darme algunos consejos sobre la forma adecuada de enseñar.

- ¿Si? Pues no me sorprende. Por mucho que pretenda disimularlo, en el fondo es una buena persona que se preocupa por los demás.

Tonks arqueó una ceja sin querer, demostrando incredulidad. Dumbledore rió con ganas ante su gesto.

- Se que es difícil de aceptar eso, incluso para él. Pero yo lo conozco desde hace mucho y se la persona que realmente es.

- El profesor Snape se ha portado muy amable conmigo – sabía que el profesor Dumbledore agradecería que se hablara bien de su "protegido" – aunque no niego que no fue así desde el principio. Sin embargo sus consejos me han sido de gran utilidad.

- Severus necesita tiempo para aceptar algunos hechos. Eso es todo. Y me alegra que consideres sus consejos de esa manera, porque le he solicitado que sea tu asesor mientras Remus regresa.

- ¡¿Mi… mi asesor?!

- Si, pero no creas que es porque dudo de tu capacidad. Simplemente porque, y me has de perdonar la intromisión, escuche parte de la conversación que sostuvieron hace una semana. Yo paseaba por los pasillos cuando escuche voces en tu aula. Quise pasar a saludarte, pero note que no estabas sola. Y lo que Severus te dijo fue muy atinado. He pensado que con tu experiencia práctica y su experiencia docente, podrían formar un buen equipo, por supuesto, hasta que Remus vuelva. Se que Remus es el mejor compañero que podrías tener para ese curso, y que Severus jamás lo sustituiría. Pero me parece que necesitas una guía de vez en cuando y Severus es la mejor que puedo ofrecerte en ese campo.

Tonks seguía sin saber que decir, mientras asimilaba las palabras del profesor Dumbledore. La idea de que escenas como la del aula se repitieron la hicieron sentir escalofríos, pero una parte de ella (una que no quería reconocer) estaba muy feliz de la oportunidad que se le estaba brindando.

- ¿Qué dice él?

- No estaba muy dispuesto al principio, pero al final aceptó.

- Yo no quiero que el se sienta obligado.

- Créeme Tonks, aunque el grite y proteste, la idea de ayudar con el curso le entusiasma. Nunca lo admitirá, pero es así.

- Espero que tenga razón.

- No es algo formal, simplemente puedes pedirle ayuda cuando lo necesites. Si no lo crees necesario, puedes dejar pasar el tiempo que falte para el regreso de Remus. Tómalo simplemente como un apoyo.

- Gracias profesor.

- No tienes porque darlas.

Tonks se levantó dispuesta a retirarse, pero al tocar la perilla de la puerta, una última pregunta la hizo regresar ante el profesor Dumbledore.

- Profesor… ¿Por qué nunca le ha dado este curso al profesor Snape?

El profesor Dumbledore la observó largamente, por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Tal vez era hora de explicar las razones de su decisión.

- Severus vivió mucho tiempo en contacto con las artes oscuras. Demasiado creo yo. Y cuando al fin pudo salir de allí, el costo fue muy elevado. Incluso en la actualidad tengo la impresión de que vive al borde, entre la luz y la sombra. Se muy bien que es el mejor en su área, y que sabe muchísimo sobre esas artes. Pero no quisiera colocarlo en una posición en que las encuentre demasiado "seductoras" nuevamente. Su equilibrio podría romperse, no porque no pueda sustraerse de ellas, sino porque son un campo demasiado conocido, en el que podría sentirse cómodo. A veces es mejor alejarse de la tentación y no poner a prueba nuestra fuerza de voluntad. Lo aprecio demasiado como para obligarlo a que se enfrente con sus demonios interiores, porque no estoy seguro de que pudiera combatirlos.

- ¿Y no cree que lo esta haciendo al nombrarlo mi asesor?

- Confío en ti para evitar que caiga. Necesita un ancla, un puerto al cual volver.

Tonks no quiso averiguar a que se refería el profesor Dumbledore. Sin decir nada más salió de su despacho, con las palabras de él resonándole en la cabeza, o mejor aún, en el corazón.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………......**

**REVIEW (Esta vez los contestaré del último al primero)**

**Tenshi**** Lain: **Hola Tenshi. Me alegra que tu duda sobre Florence se haya aclarado. Ya ves, cuando a uno no le agrada alguien es muy fácil creerlo capaz de cualquier cosa, pero tienes razón. Harry se esta pasando con tantas "maravillosas" deducciones, lástima que no se le vayan a aclarar pronto. No te preocupes, entre Remus y Snape no habrá golpes, pero si alguna que otra discusión, ya lo verás, ya lo verás.

Tú también cuídate. Bye

**Kiche****: **¡Hola Kiche! Bienvenida. ¿De verdad te leíste el fic completo? Pues que paciencia niña, porque ya todo junto es bastantito (pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho). Lo único que lamento es que por mi culpa hayas llegado tarde, espero que no hayas tenido problemas. Que bueno que te gusta el fic, y me has hecho sonrojar con tantos elogios, ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Este capítulo tardo un poco en llegar, pero es que en el trabajo me están dejando sin mucho tiempo libre. Ojalá te guste.

Bye

**Danylima****: ** ¡Hola Dany! Gracias, me encuentro muy bien. Un poco cansada, pero es lo de menos. Feliz de poder seguir con esta locura. Ya ves, las clases al principio fueron divertidas, pero cuando ya fue titular las cosas cambiaron. Lo bueno es que allí estaba Sev para ayudarla.

Harry tiende a pensar siempre mal de Snape, y es el primero en su lista de sospechosos. Y no va a cambiar de opinión pronto, pero no te preocupes, al final sabrá la verdad de todo (aunque falta un poquito para eso)

Espero que no te hayas aburrido con la espera de este capítulo, y ojalá sea de tu agrado.

Bye

**amsp14****: **¡Hola niña! Antes que nada, felicidades por tus 100 review y por lo bien que llevas tu historia. La que publicaste para festejar este mágico número también te salió muy bonita. Y también espero que tus notas sean satisfactorias y que ha tu hermana también le haya ido bien (y pueda descansar después de un estresante fin de semestre en la "U")

No te preocupes, no tengo planeado que la orden siga teniendo bajas en cuanto al personal que trabaja en el ministerio, puedes estar tranquila con respecto a Kingsley. Y sobre el informe de Snape… pues pronto verás quién resulta enterándose sobre el contenido de ese famoso inventario.

La llegada de Tonks a Hogwarts fue muy buena, y la forma en que Snape se enteró pues… la dejo para que seas tu quién opine sobre si fue la más adecuada.

Remus peca de poco delicado a veces, pero es que no sabe todo lo que Harry y Ginny descubrieron en el castillo de Snape. El supone que Harry no podrá averiguar nada más, ¡si supiera!

Tienes razón con respecto a Harry, la idea de inventarse excusas sólo esta en su mente, porque nadie piensa mal, o mejor dicho nadie _pensaba_ mal, hasta ahora. Y parece que me leyeras la mente, porque la reacción de Ron será precisamente por la forma de actuar, no por la relación (pero no sigo para que no le pierdas interés a la historia).

Ginny esta cien por ciento segura de que entre Harry y ella no existe nada, es por eso que se niega tan rotundamente a que se levanten rumores (aunque en el fondo le gusta la compañía de Harry más de lo que quiera admitirse). Pero es mucho más juiciosa que él para las deducciones, porque Harry peca de exagerado y paranoico. Yo también creo que ya es hora que Percy vuelva al redil y pida disculpas, más por la mama que por otra cosa. Espero que eso sea algo que Rowlin componga en el próximo libro (eso y muchas otras cosas más, como la relación Hermione – Ron y Harry – Ginny) 

Con respecto a formar parte de la familia Weasley… pues te diré que Harry se las verá negras para lograrlo. Es que algo le tiene que costar ¿no?

Ojalá te guste el rumbo que toma la historia, ya ves que a pesar de no tomárselo muy bien al principio, Snape actúa de una manera un tanto desconcertante con Tonks, rechazándola primero y luego dándole confianza. 

Bye   
  
**marcela****: **¡Hola Marcela! Que bueno que te unes a los lectores de esta historia (¡doy saltos de alegría por eso!). Gracias por el concepto que te has hecho de mi como escritora (me he puesto roja por casi una hora) y a la historia (otra hora de sonrojo). Ojalá te guste lo de hoy. 

Bye

**Nocrala****: **¡Hola Nocrala! Gracias por leer el fic. Espero que te guste como van las cosas entre Sev y Tonks en el colegio, y como se desarrollarán a partir de ahora. Aún me quedan algunos flash back sobre Florence, para aclarar (o confundir) las cosas.

Bye

**Clau de Snape****: **¡Hola amiga mía! Ya ves, sin pedirte permiso te coloco como mi Beta. Jijijijijijiji, es que realmente eres una gran ayuda para mí.

Creo que ninguna de nosotras sacaría esa sarta de tonterías que Harry ha puesto como conclusiones (aunque haya sido yo quien las escribiera). Pero reconoce que el ojiverde siempre esta dispuesto a señalar acusadoramente a nuestro querido profesor de pociones. Si supiera la verdad (y la sabrá, te lo aseguro) se daría cuenta de lo irracional que ha sido.

¿Has estado leyéndome la mente amiga mía? Porque tus conclusiones sobre el filtro amoroso de Snape no están tan mal encaminadas. Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos allí. 

Ya ves que Lavender, aunque al principio estaba de curiosa decidió dejarlo todo por la paz (que la niña tiene sentimientos), para desgracia suya la escucharon, y sin quererlo ha desatado un tremendo chisme en Hogwarts. Ya verás las consecuencias que eso traerá, las cuales no serán muy buenas para los sentimientos que Harry esta experimentando.

A Tonks las cosas siempre se le complican innecesariamente, yo creo que porque tiene cierta dosis de inseguridad. Las clases no se le han dado bien pero gracias a Snape (suspiro) ha salido adelante. Y lo que se viene será mucho más interesante (o eso espero). Ojalá te guste como va desarrollándose la historia. Te mando muchos saludos. 

Bye. 

**Samara-Snape****: **¡Hola Samara! Veo que todo el asunto de Florence ha puesto tu mente a mil por hora. Algunas de tus ideas son correctas, pero no te diré cuales (jejejejejejeje, esa vena malvada que ha veces me sale).

Siento haberme tardado con el cap, pero como tu dices, primero son los deberes, aunque me duela. Me alegra que sigas conmigo en esta interesantísima travesía por las letras. Jijijijijijijiji.

Si, somos (y me incluyo, por supuesto) muchísimas las que desearían tener a Snape, pero dependeremos que la divina voluntad de Rowlin para saber su futuro, aunque si no nos gusta, siempre podemos inventarnos uno nuevo ¿no crees?

Saludos hasta tu pozo. Bye. 

**Elanor Black: **¡Hola Miss Black! ¿Como has estado? Ojalá que muy bien.

Si Harry no se pusiera ha sacar sus propias conclusiones se daría cuenta que sólo necesita hacer las preguntas correctas a las personas adecuadas, pero así es él, siempre yéndose por el camino difícil. Lo del matrimonio no es tan fácil, porque el expediente esta sellado y nada de lo que intenten logrará abrirlo. Eso será lo que aumente las locas ideas de Harry (y ya no sigo para no adelantarte nada más)

La sesión de espionaje de Lavender y Parvati no fue como ellas esperaban, pero el resultado de todo eso será un rumor muy interesante, ya lo veras.

Bye

**Ceywen****: **¡Hola Ceywen! Ya ves que las chicas quisieron comportarse adecuadamente, pero esta vez sus intenciones se verán arruinadas por alguien más. El problema va a surgir, pero no por su culpa.

Ya ves la reacción que Snape tuvo, y la de Remus. Es obvio que sus caracteres son diametralmente opuestos. Pero ya sabemos que si el hubiera hecho esas muestras de alegría nadie se lo hubiera creído (ni el mismo, para empezar)  
  
Me temo que si falta para saber sobre la muerte de Florence, pero espero que no te desesperes hasta que llegue allí.

Con respecto a Percy, no hay problema, si tu también quieres que se vuelva un buen chico, hazlo. Eso hará muy feliz a Molly. 

Bye amiga. 


	19. Consejos, Pelea y Sospecha

**¡Hola! Ya aparecí nuevamente. Primero quiero disculparme por no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero estuve cargadísima de trabajo y no tuve tiempo ni para escribir. Bueno, mas bien dicho, no tuve tiempo de escribir el capítulo correspondiente al fic; aunque si escribí y publique un mini fic de un capítulo sobre Harry y Ginny, para celebrar que "Descubrimientos" llego a los 100 Review. Se llama "Tardes Negras" y si tienen tiempo me gustaría que lo leyeran y me dieran su opinión (publicidad, publicidad). Y el retraso de esta semana se debe ha que he tenido bloqueado hasta hoy el acceso a Internet. Espero que por todo ello sepan perdonarme.**

**Gracias a mi Beta Clau de Snape por darme el OK de la escena entre S y T. Gracias por tus porras.**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………......**

**CONSEJOS, PELEA Y SOSPECHA**

Habían transcurrido un par de días desde que Tonks tuvo aquella conversación con el profesor Dumbledore, y aún no se decidía a solicitarle ayuda a Snape. Cada vez que se dirigía hacia el salón de pociones una vocecita molesta le recordaba cuando se habría disgustado Sirius de saber que recurría a su peor enemigo en busca de apoyo. La vocecita no la dejaba en paz hasta que ella, hastiada de escucharla, terminaba dando media vuelta y desandaba el camino.

El odio mutuo que ellos dos habían sentido (y exteriorizado), era un obstáculo demasiado grande para ignorarlo y la hacia sentirse, la mayoría de las veces, entre la espada y la pared. Recordaba cuantas veces Sirius y Remus se burlaban de Snape, hablando de su molesta presencia y de cómo los seguía para intentar descubrirlos en algo turbio y lograr su expulsión. Sus carcajadas, cuando recordaban las bromas o revanchas que se tomaban, siempre la habían hecho sentir incómoda porque no consideraba correcto esa forma infantil y bastante malvada de comportarse. Sirius se justificaba con un "se lo merecía", pero Remus había reconocido en más de una ocasión que eso no era del todo cierto. Muchas veces lo habían ridiculizado frente a los demás sólo por que podían hacerlo, sin provocación previa. Y lo peor era que Sirius no se mostraba arrepentido. Incluso durante las sesiones de la orden, hacía gala de esa forma tan directa de hacer sentir incómodo al "amargado" profesor de pociones. Aunque tampoco Snape era una blanca paloma. Retaba y molestaba a Sirius cada vez que podía (que es lo mismo que decir cada vez que le dirigía la palabra), pero era obvio para los demás que la mayoría de veces llevaba las de perder.

Era fácil para Tonks imaginarse la adolescencia de ellos dos. Siempre cuidándose las espaldas (o mas bien dicho, el joven Snape cuidando _su_ espalda). Ella sabía lo que era eso, porque durante su estancia en Hogwarts como alumna había presenciado en más de una ocasión como algunos alumnos hostigaban a otros. Recordaba la mirada cargada de odio e impotencia cuando eran víctimas de bromas de mal gusto, y cuanto podían aislarse de los demás sólo para que los dejaran en paz. Ella había intervenido en más de una ocasión para ayudar a alguno, pero no con la fuerza necesaria como para que su conciencia estuviera tranquila. Era más fácil ignorar ciertos hechos y fingir ver hacia otro lado.

Ahora observaba las consecuencias que todo aquel hostigamiento podían producir en alguien. Aunque tenía que estar conciente de que el carácter desconfiado y hostil de Snape no podía ser atribuido solamente a las bromas juveniles, Tonks consideraba que esos años no habían hecho sino ayudar a que él se cerrara más. Tal vez si hubiera sido ubicado en otra casa… tal vez en Ravenclaw…

_"Si claro, y así podrías utilizar ese hecho para afirmar que tenían cosas en común"_

- ¡No lo decía por eso!

- ¿De que hablas Tonks?

Dio un pequeño sobresalto al darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta. Se encontraba en un rincón de la sala de profesores sentada frente a una pequeña mesa, y en ese momento la profesora McGonagall la veía con curiosidad mientras se preparaba una taza de té.

- No la escuché entrar.

- No soy de las que hacen ruidos – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que Tonks consideró muy agradable – ¿preocupada por algo? ¿Tus clases acaso?

- Mas o menos.

- El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que nombro al profesor Snape como tu asesor…

- No lo nombró, simplemente le solicitó que me auxiliara. Pero no es obligatorio que lo haga o que yo le consulte sobre mis clases, creo que soy perfectamente capaz…

- Nadie lo duda Tonks, no lo dije para molestarte. Y no tienes que estar a la defensiva conmigo.

Tonks sintió como sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza. Había respondido de manera bastante altanera frente a un comentario inocente. Aún pensaba en cual sería la mejor manera de disculparse cuando la profesora McGonagall volvió ha dirigirle la palabra, en el mismo tono delicado que antes (lo cual indicaba que no estaba molesta con ella).

- El hecho de que seas una Black no implica que debas pelear las batallas de Sirius

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

La profesora McGnagall se acercó hacia donde ella estaba sentada y la miró con algo parecido a la dulzura. Tonks se sintió como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

- Creo, y me perdonarás el expresarte mi opinión en un asunto que no me atañe…

- No por favor, me gustaría saber lo que piensa.

La profesora McGnagall volvió a sonreírle, se sentó frente a ella y colocó la taza en la mesa.

- Tengo que impresión que tú consideras algo parecido a una ofensa hacia la memoria de Sirius el que te acerques al profesor Snape para pedir su ayuda – levantó la mano para evitar que Tonks la interrumpiera – pero recuerda que Sirius era un hombre ya, un hombre que tomaba sus propias decisiones, al igual que el profesor Snape. Desde el momento en que se conocieron, se odiaron... o mas bien fue una antipatía mutua e inmediata, no lo se muy bien. Lo que pasaba entre el profesor Snape y él era demasiado complejo para tratar de entenderlo. Eran como el día y la noche, opuestos e incapaces de convivir en un mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Y no lograron entender que había cosas que tenían en común a pesar de sus sentimientos. Estaban dedicados a una causa por la que podrían morir – Tonks notó que los ojos de la profesora MacGonagall se humedecieron brevemente – por la que Sirius murió y por la que el profesor Snape se arriesga día tras día. Y aún así continuaron con su rencor, alimentándolo cada vez que pudieron. Pero fue su decisión ¿entiendes? era algo entre ellos. No hay razón para que tú cargues con ese sentimiento, que te tortures con el peso de algo que no te pertenece ni te atañe. Aunque Sirius lo desaprobara y no quisiera que te le acercaras. Aunque gritara, te riñera o intentara chantajearte – Tonks sonrió, con la certeza de que él lo hubiera hecho. Era capaz de eso y mucho más para lograr sus propósitos – tú tienes que tomar tus propias decisiones, y si te sientes cómoda con la ayuda o el apoyo que el profesor pueda brindarte no veo porque debas privarte de ello. Piensa que el profesor Dumbledore habría solicitado ayuda a cualquiera de nosotros que pudiera dártela, y tocó en suerte que sea el profesor Snape quién sepa más de artes oscuras que otro. Nadie te juzgará porque lo busques – Tomo nuevamente su taza y bebió lo que quedaba del té – El tiempo que emplees en mantener vivo un sentimiento destructivo es tiempo desperdiciado. Y déjame decirte algo más antes que me consideres demasiado entrometida por hablar tanto: no vivas tu vida atada al que dirán de otros. Al fin y al cabo sólo debes responder por tus decisiones ante ti misma, nadie mejor que tú puedes saber que es lo más te conviene. Actúa según tu propio criterio, y verás que todo lo demás dejará de ser tan agobiante al paso del tiempo.

Se levantó con gracia y se alejó de allí con paso firme. Tonks se alegró de comprobar que detrás del rostro severo y las opiniones firmes de la profesora McGonagall había una mujer con la capacidad de ver más allá de los simples hechos, y brindar el apoyo necesario en cualquier situación. Sintió que podía confiar en ella cada vez que lo necesitara.

Luego del almuerzo, Tonks decidió hablar con Snape sobre ciertas dudas que tenía. Lo encontró, como siempre, en su aula sentado frente al escritorio. Ella observó que estaba concentrado en calificar las tareas de los alumnos.

- Buenas tardes profesor – este ni siquiera se dignó levantar la vista del pergamino sobre el que estaba inclinado - lamento molestarlo pero…

- Si lo lamenta ¿para que lo hace?

Tonks empezó a pensar que, después de todo, no había sido buena idea el ir allí.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Creo que no es un buen momento. Siento haberle interrumpido – retrocedió, dispuesta a marcharse de allí antes de que terminara enfadándose por culpa del mal carácter de él.

- Ya lo hizo, así que mejor hable de una vez – ahora si la observaba, pero Tonks no podía distinguir la expresión de su rostro debido a la penumbra del aula.

- Veo que esta ocupado, así que mejor vendré después…

- Señorita Nymphadora, no haga que pierda la paciencia con tantos rodeos. Si vino hasta acá es por algo, no creo que uno de sus pasatiempos sea visitar las mazmorras.

_"¿Señorita Nymphadora? ¿Qué no habíamos quedado en que me diría Nym?"_

- No quiero quitarle el tiempo.

- Lo esta haciendo al quedarse allí parada sin decir lo que tiene en mente.

Esto era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar, así que salió del aula jurando – con un tono de voz perfectamente audible – que prefería tener de mascota un dragón antes que volver a buscarle (ya no digamos pedirle ayuda) otra vez.

- ¡Señorita Nym!

Tonks ignoró el hecho de que él la llamaba y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, deseando llegar pronto al pasillo principal para dejar de escuchar su voz. Sin embargo, cuando logró su objetivo, escuchó un rumor de pasos a sus espaldas. ¡La estaba siguiendo! Cada vez los oía más cerca y antes de que la alcanzara, comenzó a correr y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a su habitación.

Con agitación apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, feliz de haberse librado de él y un poco molesta consigo misma por haber actuado de esa manera; pero su tranquilidad duró poco, ya que unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Por lo visto él no se había dado por vencido fácilmente.

Los golpes se repitieron, esta vez con más violencia. Si ella no abría pronto, él iba a derribar la puerta. Aún estaba decidiendo que hacer, cuando llegaron claramente a sus oídos las conocidas palabras:

- _Alohomora_

La puerta se abrió y en el umbral estaba Snape, respirando agitadamente y con el rostro rojo por la ira. Tonks tragó con dificultad, pero lo miro en forma altiva. Ella era la ofendida y no estaba dispuesta a que él la hiciera sentir mal.

- ¿Puede decirme – Snape hablaba entre los dientes, muestra de que estaba conteniéndose para no tomarla por el cuello y ahorcarla – porque demonios hecho a correr como alma que lleva el diablo? ¿Acaso no escuchó que la llamaba?

- Profesor Snape, me parece que no ha debido utilizar ese hechizo – ella trataba de mostrarse tranquila, o por lo menos de no temblar demasiado – ningún caballero debe utilizarlo frente a la puerta de una dama que no ha dado su consentimiento para que él entre.

Era un argumento ridículo y fuera de lugar, pero no se le ocurrió nada más en aquel momento. Snape entró a la habitación sin mucha ceremonia y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

- Yo no soy un caballero.

- Profesor, le suplico que salga de aquí – ahora si estaba asustada – los alumnos no tardarán en salir a los pasillos y no sería conveniente…

- ¿Y que tendrían que hacer los alumnos por este pasillo? ¿Y como sabrían que estoy aquí? La puerta esta cerrada. Además aún no me ha dicho porque salió corriendo.

- ¿No le parece que la forma en que me habló es razón suficiente?

- Usted no decía nada y odio cuando la gente da rodeos para hablar.

- Profesor Snape, usted odia a la gente por el sólo hecho de existir.

Él se quedo unos minutos en silencio, y Tonks abrió la puerta para que se marchara.

- Por favor, salga de mi habitación.

Snape se acercó a la puerta, pero la cerró nuevamente. Apoyó una mano sobre ella y se acercó lentamente a Tonks. Ella observaba, con una mezcla de fascinación y temor, sus amenazadores ojos negros.

- Primero dígame para que fue a buscarme.

Ella se movió de donde se encontraba y puso cierta distancia entre ellos. No estaba segura si quería llorar o gritar, pero era claro que el la estaba descomponiendo.

- Yo… quería… deseaba saber…

- Dígalo de una vez antes de que me salgan raíces.

- ¡Deje de hablarme así! ¡No soy una de sus alumnas!

- ¡Por Merlín, no vaya a ponerse a llorar ahora!

- ¡Profesor!

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero deje de gritar!

- ¡Usted lo esta haciendo!

Snape se llevó la mano al cabello, y ella pudo notar que estaba temblando.

- Tranquilicémonos primero – suspiró profundamente, tratando de recuperar el control que ella hacia que él perdiera tan fácilmente – siento haber gritado, siento haberla tratado – hizo una mueca que demostraba que no lo estaba sintiendo en absoluto – digamos... mal.

- ¿Digamos? Prácticamente me hecho del aula, tratándome deliberadamente en forma desconsiderada sin que hubiera habido nada de mi parte para merecer eso; y ahora viene aquí, aporrea mi puerta, se mete en mi habitación sin que pueda detenerlo, me grita…

- Usted empezó.

Tonks se llevó las manos al rostro, en señal de frustración. Luego las colocó con desgano en su cintura.

- Profesor, no estamos llegando a nada. Por favor, se lo pido nuevamente, salga de aquí.

- Lo haré cuando usted me diga que es lo que quería en primer lugar.

Tonks se dio cuenta que no se iba a librar de él a menos que satisficiera su curiosidad.

- Fui a buscarlo para pedirle consejo sobre el manejo de hechizos desorientadores y el uso de pociones como defensa.

- ¿Eso era todo?

- Si. ¡Y no vaya a preguntar porque no se lo dije, porque fue claro que no me dio oportunidad para ello!

- Le concedo eso.

Se quedaron en silencio, viéndose mutuamente.

-¿Y?

-¿Y que?

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber sobre eso?

- No puedo creerlo – Tonks se dejo caer en la cama con la vista fija en el suelo – Luego de todo lo que hizo, me viene con su actitud de guía comprensivo.

- Señorita…

- ¡Deje de decirme así! – Se levantó y lo encaró con furia - ¡¿No puede simplemente decirme Nym?! ¡O de cualquier otra manera que no implique esa actitud de superioridad!

- ¿Usted lo soluciona todo a gritos?

- Esto es el colmo – Tonks pasó a su lado, empujándolo levemente con el hombro – si usted no se va de aquí lo haré yo.

- Escuche – la sujetó por la manga de la túnica y ella lo miró con tanta furia que el la soltó rápidamente – no pienso perseguirla por todo el castillo, así que será mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo ahora. Es obvio que nos irritamos mutuamente, pero no debemos llevar esto a un nivel que nos impida cumplir con los deseos de Dumbledore, así que lo mejor será que encontremos un método para reunirnos, en su salón si lo prefiere, únicamente el tiempo necesario para ayudarle con dudas que tenga, o si necesita practicar o reforzar algún hechizo o revisar algún tema específico. Le propongo lo siguiente: Yo pasaré frente a su salón cada noche después de la cena. Cuando quiera mi ayuda sólo tiene que dejar la puerta del aula abierta Si todo sale bien no tendremos que tratarnos más que lo indispensable en esas horas y no será necesario que crucemos palabra el resto del tiempo. Según Dumbledore, Lupin no tardará más de cuatro semanas en volver, así que no será demasiado el tiempo que tengamos que compartir. Si esta de acuerdo, empezaremos esta noche. Si no, sólo tiene que dejar la puerta del aula cerrada tres noches seguidas y yo entenderé la indirecta. No volveré a molestarla si usted así lo desea.

Sin mirar atrás, Snape salió de la habitación dejándola con la un molesto dolor de cabeza, producto del enojo que el le había provocado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry empezaba a sentirse francamente paranoico. Estaba seguro que todo el mundo lo veía cuando el caminaba por los pasillos y que comenzaban a murmurar en cuanto les daba la espalda. Esa sensación de sentirse vigilado era muy parecida a la que lo rodeaba cuando todos creían que el era el heredero de Slytherin. Pero ahora no era temor, sino una especie de burla. Miradas divertidas, sonrisitas ahogadas. Como si todos supieran un secreto muy entretenido acerca de él.

Si fuera algo publicado por el profeta, Hermione ya le habría dicho. Rita Skeeter no había escrito nada sobre él desde hacía tiempo, así que por ese lado podía estar tranquilo. Pero sabía (por experiencia propia) que los chismes no necesitaban casi nada para propagarse por el colegio, ni siquiera el hecho de no ser verdad los detenía.

A pesar de todo no había querido decirles nada a sus amigos. Lo más probable era que le dirían que no pasaba nada, y si de verdad algún nuevo chisme respecto a él estaba circulando no tardarían en enterarse y contarle.

_"O por lo menos eso espero"_

Con cansancio se dejó caer cerca de un árbol, a las orillas del lago. Hermione aún no había salido de su clase de Aritmancia y Ron se había entretenido con unos chicos de primero año, que deseaban escuchar como había obtenido el mote de "Rey". Desde que llegaron al colegio sus amigos habían sido absorbidos por los estudios, sus tareas como prefectos y otras actividades (entre ellas, la afición de algunos de detener a Ron para hablar de Quidditch y la de Hermione de practicar cualquier hechizo con el que se topara en los libros más avanzados, aunque eso no era nuevo en ella). Harry extrañaba los tiempos en que pasaban horas juntos; simplemente hablando u observando a sus amigos pelear. Ahora era frecuente que se encontrara inevitablemente solo por largos períodos de tiempo. Su propia melancolía lo hacía apartarse de sus demás compañeros de casa.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Harry giró lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con quién, al parecer, era la única persona con la que últimamente podía conversar (y ponerse inexplicablemente nervioso).

- Hola Ginny – Se movió un poco para hacerle lugar junto a él.

- Gracias – Ginny se sentó a su lado y apoyó su espalda contra el tronco rugoso del árbol. Luego de un momento de silencio se decidió a preguntarle algo que la estaba incomodando desde hacía varios días – ¿No has notado que desde hace un tiempo la gente me observa medio burlonamente?

- ¿A... a ti también?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – lo observaba fijamente. Tanto que Harry tuvo que bajar la vista – ¿A ti también te están molestando?

- Pues... no diría exactamente eso. Pero siento como si mantuvieran los ojos fijos en mí. ¿A ti te han dicho algo?

- Luna me felicitó sin decirme porque. Colín me tomó una foto para "guardarla en un lugar especial" junto a "una foto muy importante". Y me acabo de topar en el pasillo con Cho, la chica que te gusta – Harry enrojeció súbitamente – y sin razón alguna me dijo que quién persevera alcanza, pero que no me hiciera muchas ilusiones. Creo que... creo que todo el colegio tiene la impresión que nosotros andamos juntos Harry.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!

- Tranquilo, no es tan malo como piensas.

- No... quiero decir... no pienso... no creo... yo...

- Al parecer alguien nos vio bajar de la torre de astronomía la otra noche. Y... todo empezó a crecer a partir de allí.

- ¿Ron lo sabe? – A Harry le llegaron de pronto las imágenes de la última vez que su amigo había imaginado cosas.

- No lo creo ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada en especial. ¿Cómo sabes que nos vieron?

- Por algunas insinuaciones que me han hecho sobre lo romántica que puede ser la torre para algunas cosas.

- ¿Cosas como que?

- Que se yo, solo dicen eso y comienzan a reír. Al principio no lo supe, pero no soy tan tonta como para no haberme dado cuenta después de escuchar lo mismo tres o cuatro veces. Lo único que no se, es quién pudo habernos visto y que fue lo que creyó ver.

- La gente no necesita mucho para inventar cosas.

- Ahora debemos pensar como desmentir ese rumor.

- ¿Desmentirlo? ¿Acaso...? Eso de que tu y yo estemos... que nosotros... ¿Te... te molesta lo que dicen?

- ¿A ti no? Creí que estabas cansado de que hablaran a tus espaldas, y te inventaran todo tipo de cosas.

- Bueno, si. Yo... no me gusta que hablen de mí.

Ginny lo observó fijamente un momento, y luego desvió su mirada hacia el lago. Permanecieron así largo tiempo, haciendo caso omiso de las insistentes miradas que les lanzaban varios de sus compañeros, sentados cerca de allí.

Ron terminó su plática y se dispuso a reunirse con Harry, sin embargo no pudo dejar de escuchar los comentarios que unas chicas de Hufflepuff hacían cerca de él.

- ¡Se ven tan lindos!

- Y tiene que verse a escondidas para expresar su amor... son tan tiernos.

- Dicen que ella lo ha amado desde que lo conoció.

- Y que él arriesgó su vida para salvarla.

- Al parecer la familia de ella es el problema, son sangre limpia y el es hijo de una muggle.

- ¡Esas ideas tontas sobre la pureza!

- ¿Te imaginas a sus hijos? Tendrán los ojos verdes y el cabello rojo. Serán muy atractivos.

Al escuchar esto, Ron no se detuvo. Se giró y con cierta brusquedad interrumpió la conversación de las chicas.

- ¿De quiénes hablan?

- ¿De quiénes? Pues de Ha...

- Shhhhhh – una de ellas golpeó disimuladamente con el hombro a la que había contestado – es un secreto ¿lo recuerdas?

- ¿Qué cosa es un secreto?

- Nada, olvídalo. Te veremos en el próximo partido de Quidditch

Tomaron sus libros y se levantaron, pero Ron alcanzó a escuchar que una de ellas decía:

- Es su hermano mayor, al parecer uno de los más feroces enemigos de que esa relación prospere.

- ¡Hola Ron! – Hermione apareció detrás de él, cargada como siempre con demasiados libros - ¿Y Harry?

- ¿Escuchaste lo que esas chicas decían?

- ¿Quiénes?

- ¡Ellas! – Ron señaló hacia su izquierda, pero ya habían desaparecido del pasillo.

- No veo a nadie.

- No importa. Dime ¿has escuchado algo sobre Harry y Ginny?

- ¿Algo? No nada – fue notorio para Ron que Hermione se había puesto súbitamente nerviosa – ¿me ayudas con los libros?

- Hermione…. ¿Qué esta pasando?

- Nada. Esto pesa demasiado Ron – le colocó algunos libros entre los brazos – deberías ayudarme sin que yo tenga necesidad de pedírtelo.

- Deja de intentar desviar la conversación y dime que ocurre.

- Ya te dije que nada.

Hermione empezó a caminar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Harry, pero Ron la tomo por el brazo, llevándola detrás de un pilar que había allí cerca. Colocó nuevamente los libros en sus brazos y la sujetó firmemente por los hombros. Estaba aprisionada.

- Dime de una buena vez que son esas cosas que escuché.

- Ron, suéltame.

- Lo haré si prometes decirme que nuevo chisme anda rondando por los pasillos.

Hermione sabía que Ron no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que ella hablara. Y era mejor que fuera ella quién se lo dijera, antes que las cosas pasaran a mayores y no pudiera controlarlo.

- Verás, algunas personas han dicho… que Harry y Ginny… que Harry y Ginny se ven a escondidas...

- Ajá….

- Por las noches… en la torre de astronomía.

- ¿Eso es todo?

Ron estaba demasiado calmado, y eso asustaba más a Hermione que si él se pusiera a gritar.

- También que lo hacen así porque… porque tu familia es sangre limpia, y Harry no…

- Dilo todo de una vez.

- Y que tú no permitirías que ellos dos estuvieran juntos.

- O sea que Harry anda viéndose a escondidas con mi hermana porque yo soy un energúmeno defensor de los sangre limpia que jamás permitiría el que Harry llegara a ser parte de mi familia ¿es eso?

- Si

Ron empezó a reír, tan fuerte, que ella terminó imitándolo.

- ¿A quién se le ocurrió esa locura?

- No lo se – Hermione seguía riendo feliz – alguien los vio en la torre de astronomía y de allí surgió todo.

La risa de Ron se cortó de pronto.

- ¿Lo de la torre es verdad?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al máximo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- No… quiero decir…

Ron frunció el ceño, y luego se quedó viendo hacia donde estaban sentados Harry y Ginny.

- Fue la noche que no dejó que lo acompañáramos ¿verdad?

- Por favor Ron – Hermione se colocó prudentemente frente a él – no vayas a hacer una locura.

Se quedaron así por un momento. Hermione trataba de adivinar en el semblante de Ron lo que estuviera pensando.

- Vamos – Ron empezó a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo.

- ¿A dónde? – Hermione iba casi corriendo para mantenerse a su lado.

- A consultar con quiénes saben todo lo que sucede en este colegio.

Encontraron a Lavender en la sala común de los Griffindor. No le costó nada a Ron averiguar lo que deseaba, en especial porque ella considero adecuado decirle lo que sabía, después de ver la expresión que él llevaba.

- Te juro Ron que ni Parvati ni yo dijimos nada. No sé como se enteraron los demás. Incluso les hicimos prometer a Dean y Seamus…

- ¿Ellos también lo sabían?

Lavender se mordió el labio con preocupación. No le gustaba para nada el meter a sus amigos en problemas.

- ¡Pero no estaban haciendo nada! Yo los vi bajar de la torre…

- Exactamente. Los viste bajar, no sabes que sucedía arriba – Hermione trataba de ser fiel a los hechos, aunque no creía que sirviera de mucho.

- Pero si no estaban haciendo nada malo ¿Por qué reunirse allí, de noche y sin decirnos nada? ¿Puedes darme alguna razón para eso?

Antes que Hermione pudiera contestarle algo a Ron, el tapiz de la señora gorda se movió y aparecieron Parvati, Dean y Seamus. Al notar la mirada con que Ron los recibió, y el rostro asustado de Lavender, comprendieron lo que sucedía. Dean sujetó su varita, como si estuviera esperando algún ataque de un momento a otro.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijeron lo de Harry y Ginny?

- Oye rey, eso no es asunto nuestro – Seamus trató de sonar tranquilo.

- Ella es mi hermana.

- Pero no te pertenece – Parvati caminó hasta donde se encontraba Lavender – y tu posible reacción fue una muy buena razón para callarnos – miro con desconfianza a Ron – Creo que es obvio que teníamos razón.

- ¿A quién más se lo dijeron?

- ¡Ya te dije que a nadie! – Los demás asintieron con la cabeza a la afirmación de Lavender – tal vez alguien nos escuchó cuando estábamos hablando en el gran comedor.

Ron no dijo nada más. Luego de algunos minutos se dirigió hacia el retrato y Hermione lo siguió. Sin embargo, aún tuvo tiempo de lanzarles una advertencia antes de salir.

- Si dicen una palabra de esto a Harry o a Ginny, voy a asegurarme de que ninguno de ustedes vuelva a tener ganas de hablar nunca más ¿entendieron?

Sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino, con Hermione detrás de él. Ella estaba realmente preocupada por su amigo. Cuando lo alcanzó, trato de averiguar que se proponía.

- Ron ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Esta vez quiero tener pruebas primero. Y si Harry me mintió, va a pagármelas muy caro.

- Pero Ron…

- Escucha Hermione – se detuvo y la miró intensamente – pienso averiguar exactamente que se traen esos dos. No voy a armar un escándalo ni nada por el estilo. Pero es la segunda vez que Harry me esconde algo relacionado con mi hermana y no me gusta que me mientan. Se que Ginny es una buena chica, y que jamás aceptaría nada que la dañara. Pero aún no estoy seguro que haya dejado de sentirse atraída por Harry, y eso es algo para tener en cuenta. Si se trata cualquier asunto relacionado con aquel dichoso castillo, no diré nada, pero si descubro que se trata de algún tipo de relación entre ellos dos, te juro que no habrá nada que me impida…

- ¡Pero tu quieres que ellos se entiendan!

- Si Hermione, pero entiéndeme. Si se tienen que esconder de los demás ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen? Yo fui muy claro con Harry al decirle que no me incomodaba que anduviera con mi hermana, pero todo como debe ser. Estas salidas nocturnas y encuentros clandestinos me dan muy mala espina. Me niego a creer que Harry este aprovechándose de mi hermana, y más aún que ella este dispuesta a ello. Pero tengo que estar seguro. Por favor Hermione, prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a ellos sobre lo que nos enteramos.

- Sólo si me juras que no actuaras precipitadamente.

- Voy a espiarlos o a seguirlos, si prefieres. Y para asegurarte que no haré nada extremista, tú vas a acompañarme – una sonrisa cómplice apareció en su rostro – ¿te parece?

Hermione sabía que todo aquello era una locura, pero era mejor participar de ella que esperar sentada a ver en que terminaba.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………......**

**REVIEW **

**Ceywen: **¡Hola niña! Ya ves que, después de todo, T y S no terminan de entenderse (aunque hubiéramos pensado que sí). Las peleas continuaron (jejejejeje, soy malvada) pero es que con semejante caracteres que encima de todo chocan, pues cualquiera pelea. Ya verás pronto si ella decide aceptar su ayuda o mantener la puerta cerrada. Bye

**Elanor Black****: **¡Hola miss Black! Déjame decirte primero que tu fuiste el review 100. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!   
Tuve que darle una salida airosa a Remus para que S y T pudieran quedarse solos. El problema es la forma en que se llevan. Tal vez si hago que se queden encerrados en un aula por todo el tiempo que falta para que el lobito vuelta lograré que se lleven bien (jejejejeje, no te preocupes, no lo haré). Para que T se lleve bien con S creo que faltará algo aún, lo primero es ver que pasa entre ellos con respecto a la ayuda ofrecida. Ya veremos, ya veremos. Bye

**Luty Snape: **¡Hola Luty! Bienvenida. Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Ya ves que Ron no piensa actuar precipitadamente, y que Tonks aún tiene que decidir sobre si aceptará la ayuda o no. Bye

**Kiche: **¡Hola Kiche! Gracias por tus ánimos. Lamento no poder contestarte directamente todas tus preguntas. No creas que S se muestra amable, ya ves que en este capítulo continuo con su "particular" estilo. Lupin volverá dentro de dos capítulos (a menos que se me atraviese alguna idea maquiavélica para retenerlo fuera más tiempo). Lo de la casa ya se sabrá a su tiempo (no me quieras matar por esto, por favor). S no le regaló libros a Hermione, pero no te preocupes, que pronto hablaré de ello y de todo lo demás que te intriga.

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Bye

**Arshy Moonlight: **¡Hola Arshy! Bienvenida a esta loca historia (o rara, como prefieras). Gracias por los "piropos" hacia el fic y hacia mí, has logrado que me sonroje (pero tu sigue, no importa, jejejejeje). Lamento no haber publicado antes pero ya ves, el trabajo no siempre deja tiempo para otras ocupaciones.   
Me alegra que te gusten las escenas de los chicos, espero que la de este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Lo del castillo se ira develando poco a poco. También lo de S y sus razones para unirse y dejar el lado oscuro. Pero sólo te pido paciencia, porque aún falta para ello (por favor, no te desesperes)

Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena y este capítulo te guste. Bye.

**SamaraSnape: **¡Hola Samara! ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ningún problema en el pozo?

Jejejeje. No se me ha ocurrido dejar a Remus demasiado tiempo lejos, sólo lo necesario para que T y S convivan, claro, si ella lo permite y él deja de ser tan desagradable en su comportamiento (pido poco). Las clases de Tonks han mejorado, pero aún le falta el consejo de S. Acá puedes leer ya sobre las consecuencias de todo el chisme que se ha armado alrededor de Harry y Ginny. La gente inventa cualquier cosa, siempre que puede, jejejejejeje.

Ojalá te guste todo. Bye

**Sami: **¡Hola Sami! Que bueno que aún se sigan agregando lectoras a este fic. Agradezco eso, y que te guste mi "estilo" jejejejeje. Te cuento que son bastantes las chicas que quisieran tener una relación así con Remus, no creí que fuera a levantar tantas pasiones cuando escribí esa relación, jejejejejeje. Espero no haberte desilusionado con tanta espera por este capítulo. Bye

**amsp14: **¡Hola Anama! Ya ves, vuelvo a fallarte dejando de publicar una semana. Pero ni te imaginas la cantidad de trabajo que me pusieron (aunque no me quejo, porque la verdad es que me encanta lo que hago, sólo quisiera que mi jefe se midiera de vez en cuando). Jeje, gracias por ser tan fiel y esperar pacientemente que suba mis locas ideas.

La relación entre Harry y Ginny esta sufriendo por el chisme que se ha formado alrededor de ellos, y también gracias a la falta de tacto con que Harry se expresa de vez en cuando. Ya ves que no supo decirle nada concreto a Ginny. Y Ron lo esta tomando con calma, ahora prefiere tener hechos en vez de conjeturas. Aún así, el pelirrojo sigue teniendo esa manía de ser hiper protector con Ginny y no va a descansar hasta saberlo todo (que no es lo que el se imagina, pero así es él).

Ya que te gustan los encuentros que T y S tienen, estoy segura que te va a gustar el de este capítulo. Ellos siguen con su temperamento, y producen chispas cada vez que tienen una discusión, que por otro lado es comprensible si ves como la trata S.

Precisamente porque Remus no deja a Tonks ni a sol ni a sombra (porque son amigos y porque según él la "salva" de tener molestas discusiones con S) fue que decidí que se marchara un tiempo, pero tranquila, no será mucho.

Tienes razón con eso de que fue rara la manera como el se entero de la llegada de Tonks, pero recuerda que Dumbledore no es precisamente un dechado de confidencias y tengo la impresión que le gusta tener siempre un as bajo la manga.

S tal vez olvide lo de Sirius, pero T lo tiene demasiado presente. Y eso es algo que le impide aceptar o acercarse a S, y él pues… se preocupa por ella, pero es obvio que no lo demuestra, o mejor dicho, para mantener su paz interior no la trata con pinzas para evitar un acercamiento. Y eso provoca peleas y discusiones entre ellos.

Las clases de Tonks ya están mejorando, pero ella aún necesita cierta dirección sobre temas que no domina perfectamente. Esa es la razón de que S sea su asesor, pero ya ves en que ha terminado todo. S dejó la opción en manos de ella, y veremos que decide al final. Descuida, ella siempre se sorprende cuando lo ve, y la verdad, no creo que eso se termine cuando se entiendan (pero quién sabe jijijijijijijij).

Oye, tu frase sobre lo que sucede cuando alguien "llama a tu corazón" me encantó. ¿Me dejas robártela? Me parece adecuada para algo que sucederá dentro de algunos capítulos.

¿Remus y S peleando? Pues no tengo planeado que se vayan a los golpes, pero si que se molesten mutuamente, al fin y al cabo Remus supone que defiende a Tonks de él y que la protege. Pero lo pensaré, tal vez al final decida hacer algo al respecto (Sip, S piensa que hay algo entre ellos, pero no se lo digas a nadie).

T recibió los consejos de S, pero no estaba segura de solicitar su ayuda. Ahora lo que no sabe es si quiere aceptar esa ayuda. Complicado ¿no? Pero es que el tiene la culpa por su forma de ser tan áspera. Mira que decirte todas esas cosas tan bonitas y demostrarle consideraciones y luego va y la trata de esa manera. Es un pan de Dios, pero se le olvida muy pronto. Por algo el profesor Dumbledore dijo que el no había estado muy de acuerdo al principio. Pero el mejor que nadie conoce a S y sabe como convencerlo. Yo también creo que se entera de todo, y que sabe, o más bien desea, que las cosas se desarrollen como a él le gustaría (igual que a nosotras jejejejeje).

Por si nunca te lo he dicho, me encanta leer tus review, y mucho más cuando son como el último. Lleno de muy buenas observaciones y comentarios.

Bye

**Clau de Snape: **¡Hola Clau! Estaba triste porque aún no había recibido tu review, aunque sabía que tenías mucho que hacer con eso de regresar tu historia a ff. Sin embargo me alegré mucho cuando me llegó la notificación de que lo habías colocado, y también que lograras subir nuevamente toda la historia (que por cierto me tiene con una gran sonrisa por el último y maravilloso capítulo en que los chicos al fin decidieron decir lo que sienten)

¿Te gusto la forma en que el rumor se propagó? Es que así es generalmente, alguien escucha algo, luego lo comenta, alguien más le agrega cosas y terminas con una historia totalmente diferente a la original. Y en este caso le han agregado algo de prejuicio y nuestro pobre Ron es un ogro. Pero se lo tomo con calma ¿no crees? Le sirvió de mucho la experiencia en el castillo, así que ahora quiere estar seguro antes de actuar. Y por supuesto, no hace nada sin que Hermione lo acompañe (y así pasan tiempo juntos).

Siento haber sacado a Remus, pero es que estaba haciendo muy difícil el acercamiento entre S y T, aunque S es perfectamente capaz de evitar que suceda. Es experto en alejar a la gente. T lo incomoda y por eso el quería que ella estuviera lejos. Lo que es la vida, primero él se negaba a ayudarla y ahora es ella quién decidirá si lo acepta o lo rechaza.

Pronto averiguaremos porque S se portó tan amable con ella y luego tan descortés. Aunque tienes razón en tus suposiciones. ¡Fuiste la única que mencionó lo de la taza! Jejejejejeje. Sip, fue por esa razón, interesante ¿no?

Yo también me pregunto como hace Dumbledore para enterarse de las cosas. Pero es bueno que lo este, así toma decisiones adecuadas a cada situación. Como la del asesoramiento, por ejemplo. Como le decía a Anama, yo más bien creo que Dumbledore desea que pase algo, más que saber que sucederá, pero eso es algo que más adelante sabremos (¿no odias que haga eso o que siempre diga que se sabrá más adelante? Jejejejeje, pero no puedo evitarlo).

Bueno amiga, te dejo. Bye

**Danylima: **¡Hola Dany!

Siento haberte hecho esperar por el capítulo anterior y también por este. S no es tan mala persona, y si es muy inteligente. Lo malo es su carácter, pero si no fuera así no creo que nos gustara tanto. ¿Te gusta como lo describo? Ojalá sigas pensando eso después de este capítulo.

Espero tus comentarios. Bye.

**Tenshi Lain: **¡Hola Tenshi! Harry aún no sabe que va a ser "espiado" por Ron, y todo por causa de ese rumor que se ha esparcido por todo el colegio, jejejejejejeje. Creo que la adolescencia no es precisamente la mejor edad para expresar sentimientos ¿no crees? O por lo menos no para Harry.

Yo también me alegro que Remus encontrara un lugar donde es apreciado, y al mismo tiempo pueda darle un respiro a T y S. Me alegra que te gustara la explicación de porque Dumbledore no le da la clase a S.

Mmmm. Voy a tratar de reconciliar a Percy con la familia, pero no estoy segura en que momento. Ya veremos.

Bye

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………......**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado un review en algún momento de la historia. Ha sido muy emotivo para mí el llegar a los 100. Espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final de este fic y que me digan lo que piensa. Gracias de verdad a todos. **

**P.D. Prometo que haré todo lo posible por no volver a dejar de publicar un capítulo cada semana, hasta que la historia termine. Espero que Merlín me ayude en este propósito. Bye**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………......**


	20. Extrañas Conclusiones

**¡HOLA! Como verán, continúo con cierto desorden en lo que corresponde al fic. En vista de que las cosas en mi trabajo pintan a seguir por el mismo rumbo que hasta ahora, me veo en la necesidad de cambiar el día de subir el capítulo. De ahora en adelante lo haré los viernes. Eso me dará tiempo para escribirlo y revisarlo, y así no tendré que dejar alguna semana sin publicarlo. Espero que no les moleste y continúen conmigo por más tiempo.**

**Gracias a mi beta, Clau de Snape por corregirme las tildes. Siempre termino comiéndome alguna (¿será por eso que he aumentado de peso últimamente?). Espero que este capítulo les guste.**

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................**

**EXTRAÑAS CONCLUSIONES**

Dos noches seguidas había escuchado los pasos que se acercaban a la puerta de su aula, disminuían su ritmo y luego se alejaban. Ahora, cuando se acercaba el momento de escucharlos por última vez (Según él le había prometido), Tonks se sentía inquieta. Su orgullo aún estaba herido, pero las anotaciones en su agenda sobre el uso de las pociones para la defensa, saltaban ante sus ojos como recriminaciones. Era un tema importante que ella debía explicar y no creía hacerlo correctamente sin la ayuda de Snape.

_"Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan arrogante y despectivo"_

Si, arrogante y despectivo, pero al escapar de él ella había contribuido a enfadarlo. Observó el pequeño reloj en forma de búho que se encontraba sobre su escritorio. Faltaban quince minutos para las ocho de la noche, la puerta seguía cerrada y ella todavía no estaba segura de lo que haría cuando lo escuchara acercarse. Caminó por el aula, hizo levitar algunos objetos y revisó si le faltaba calificar alguna de las tareas. Sus opciones de distracción se le habían acabado y aún le quedaban cinco minutos de espera. Con lentitud se acercó a la puerta y se quedó parada frente a ella.

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué simplemente no se retiraba a su habitación? ¿Qué morboso sentimiento la hacía esperar escuchar el sonido de esos pasos? No lo sabía, pero algo le impedía irse e ignorar al profesor Snape.

Si abría, estaría aceptando su ayuda. Él entraría y estaría a su lado todo el tiempo que ella quisiera. Si no, él no insistiría. Aún así, Tonks tenía miedo de que aquello implicara que él se alejara también de ella. No tenían una relación cercana, ni nada parecido, pero en ciertos momentos había sentido que podían llegar a congeniar (o tal vez sólo era un íntimo deseo, que no se atrevía a confesarse a si misma, de que así fuera).

Suspiró profundamente y se alborotó el cabello, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

_"¡Por Merlín Tonks! Pones todo esto como si fuera trascendental. El no "entrar" en tu vida. Y tampoco estás "rechazándolo". Para él, esta es una tarea que le fue encomendada. ¡Reacciona! Estará el tiempo que necesites para ponerte al día con tus clases, pero no de la manera que piensas No se quedará contigo el tiempo que TÚ quieras, simplemente será como si volviera a ser tu profesor. ¿Quieres realmente eso? ¿No prefieres mantener distancia con un hombre que te irrita? _

El reloj ululó ocho veces y casi inmediatamente escuchó sus pasos: firmes, sin vacilación al andar. Pero esta vez los pasos no siguieron de largo sino que se detuvieron. Ella adivinó que estaba parado frente a la puerta.

_"Bien Severus. Estas aqu y la puerta sigue cerrada. No esperarías algo diferente ¿verdad? La chica tiene orgullo y dignidad. No querrá tener nada que ver con un tipo como tú: Amargado, solitario, grosero y desagradable. Ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para desempeñar su cátedra sin tu ayuda. Y si no sabe algo, la biblioteca esta llena de libros de texto que puede consultar. TÚ no eres indispensable, ni siquiera necesario. Nunca lo has sido, incluso ahora, que te brindaron la oportunidad de estar cerca de lo único en que eres realmente bueno: La defensa contra las artes oscuras"_

Transcurrieron unos segundos y al escuchar Tonks que se marchaba, abrió precipitadamente la puerta. Salió al pasillo y estuvo a punto de chocar con Snape, ya que éste no se había alejado demasiado.

Él la observó con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa. Ella sólo atinó a regresar a su escritorio (dejando la puerta abierta). Escuchó que él entraba al aula detrás de ella.

- Profesor – trató que su voz sonara casual - ¿podría decirme cómo se hace para que salga una poción de la varita?

- Nym – enfatizó el nombre para que ella comprendiera que solicitaba una tregua – Las pociones no "salen" de las varitas. Se trata de un hechizo que materializa una poción, la cual debe estar preparada previamente. Es algo parecido al _"Accio"…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry podría jurar que a Ron le pasaba algo. Últimamente se comportaba diferente. Estaba muy serio y en la sala común se sentaba junto a Hermione a estudiar, dejándolo casi siempre con la única compañía de Ginny. Y como ella (desde aquella catastrófica plática en el lago) rehuía el quedarse cerca de él, terminaba trabajando sólo, algo alejado de los demás. Aunque le había preguntado una y otra vez a su amigo que sucedía, este siempre contestaba que nada y se esforzaba por reír, pero era evidente que luego de unos momentos lo observaba fijamente, como estudiándolo. Hermione no había sido de gran ayuda, ya que juraba por la vida de su gato que no sabía nada.

_"Si se tratara de lo que andan diciendo, seguro que ya me habría reclamado. Pero si no es eso ¿Qué demonios le pasa?"_

Se encontraban en la clase de Herbología, abonando un retoño de "Lazo del diablo". Ron estaba un poco más allá, tratando que su espécimen no se le enredara en el brazo. El pelirrojo se había vuelto bastante aplicado desde que habían regresado al colegio, seguramente para mantener abierta la posibilidad de alcanzar su sueño de ser auror. Esa podría ser una de las razones para su alejamiento, pero Harry presentía que no era eso. Además siempre se lo topaba en las esquinas, como si estuviera siguiéndolo.

Al terminar la clase, Harry se quitó la bata que le protegía el uniforme. Cuando la guardaba en la mochila notó que había un trozo de pergamino en uno de sus bolsillos. Disimuladamente lo desdobló y se topó con la letra de Ginny:

_"_Lechucería, nueve en punto"__

Con nerviosismo miró a todos lados, pero estaba seguro que nadie lo había visto leer la nota. La colocó nuevamente en el bolsillo y siguió a sus compañeros hacia el castillo.

Ginny había escogido la ocasión ideal, ya que todos los alumnos del sexto curso (incluso los que no llevaban esa clase) tenían que estar en la "famosa" torre de astronomía para presenciar una rara lluvia de estrellas que se producía una vez cada 500 años. Debido a que Harry aún no había terminado la tarea de pociones, no le fue difícil utilizarla de excusa para marcharse temprano de la torre. En la tarde había escuchado a unos chicos decir que debido al exceso de tareas tendrían que trabajar hasta tarde en la biblioteca; así que se encaminó hacia allí. La encontró llena de alumnos del cuarto curso, afanados sobre los pergaminos. Sin vacilación se dirigió hacia su fiel "admirador" Colin Ceevey y le dijo que necesitaba consultar algunos libros, pero que se sentaría al fondo para no interrumpirlos. Tal como lo había imaginado, éste se ofreció para cuidar que nadie lo molestara. Harry le dio las gracias y se sentó en una mesa medio oculta por unos estantes. Encendió una vela y hechizó una pluma para que se moviera sobre un trozo de pergamino, simulando que alguien escribía. Luego se colocó su capa de invisibilidad y sin ningún inconveniente llegó a la lechucería. Ginny lo esperaba allí, apoyada en el marco de una ventana. Observó su perfil iluminado por la luna, que la hacía parecer como una de esas esculturas que había visto en libros muggles, cuando hablaban de la antigua Grecia. Ginny giró su rostro y Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

- Espero no haberte causado demasiadas molestias – Ginny se separó de la ventana con delicadeza.

- En absoluto, ¿hace mucho que me esperas?

- No, llegué hace unos minutos.

- ¿Te costó evadir a tus amigos?

- Para nada, sólo les dije que vendría a enviar una carta a mis padres.

Sus palabras sonaban con eco. La lechucería estaba vacía y silenciosa ya que sus habitantes habían salido a cazar. Harry se dio cuenta que sin el murmullo de cientos de aves era un lugar bastante tranquilo.

- ¿No se extrañaron por eso? – Harry señaló a su alrededor – no hay lechuzas en este momento.

- Tal vez – se encogió de hombros – pero nadie me preguntó nada. A veces vengo aquí en las noches.

- ¿Si? ¿Por qué?

- Me gusta este lugar, la gente no viene aquí más que para enviar cartas. Es bueno si quieres pensar un poco sin que te interrumpan.

Harry la miró con cierta extrañeza. Ginny era una persona con muchos detalles, detalles que él nunca había notado antes. Se preguntaba si alguien se había tomado la molestia de dedicarle un poco de atención, la suficiente para descubrir todo lo que tenía, la interesante y maravillosa persona que se perfilaba tras su rostro pecoso. Pero no le agradó la idea de que ese "alguien" fuera algún chico. Ese sentimiento hizo que, de pronto, llegaron a su mente las palabras que Ron le había dicho en el castillo de Snape: _"Lo que quería saber es si te gusta Ginny"_

Siguió observándola por unos momentos. _"¿Me gusta Ginny?" _Sintió algo cálido en su interior, como cuando tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla; pero la sensación de ahora era mucho más intensa. Al fin podía decir que tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta. _"Si. No se como no me había dado cuenta antes. Ginny me gusta, me gusta muchísimo"_

La certeza con que esa afirmación le golpeó le dio fuerzas para preguntarle algo que lo tenía intrigado.

- Ginny... ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?

- ¿No es obvio? Para evitar los rumores.

- ¿Te molestan?

- No quiero causarte problemas.

- ¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?

- Los que podrías tener con Cho, o con Ron, o con Hermione.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?

- Cho te gusta, y no creo que el hecho de que nos "emparejen" sirva para acercarte a ella.

- Ginny, escucha, entre Cho y yo...

- Y está Ron. Se que me quiere, pero es un hermano demasiado sobre protector. No quiero que haya algún malentendido entre ustedes dos por culpa mía.

- Ginny...

- Y Hermione no querría que te distrajeras de tus estudios, además si Ron anda cuidándome no tendrá tiempo para ella.

- Ginny, estas... – Harry se detuvo para asegurarse que había escuchado bien lo que Ginny había dicho - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "tiempo para ella"?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta que mi hermano le gusta a Hermione y viceversa?

- Bueno si, pero no veo qué tiene que ver eso.

- Ron es bastante despistado, y si no ha notado aún lo que Hermione siente por él, mucho menos lo hará si tiene la mente dividida entre sus estudios para ser auror y mi vida sentimental. Y si Hermione no ha hecho algo drástico aún, no dudo que lo haga si Ron deja pasar el tiempo.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento para tratar de ordenar todo lo que Ginny había dicho. Él creía que todo se reducía a lo que sentía por Ginny, pero ahora se daba cuenta que habían muchas más cosas en juego, cosas que se interponían entre ellos. Aunque la que seguía atormentándolo era si Ginny aún se sentía atraída por él.

_"¿Y qué quiso decir con "mi vida sentimental"?_

- Ginny, respóndeme algo con sinceridad. Dejando a un lado todo lo que me has dicho... ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón para que te moleste el rumor?

- Que no es cierto.

- ¿Eso qué significa?

- Que tú y yo somos amigos, simplemente. Y lo que andan diciendo no es la verdad. Tú y yo no somos pareja y nunca lo seremos.

Harry tragó con dificultad. ¿Había escuchado bien? Quiso hablar pero tenía la garganta seca. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que existía la posibilidad de que el rumor fuera cierto? Pero… ¿era así realmente?

**-----------------oooooo------------------**

Los alumnos habían bajado de la torre de astronomía con cierto bullicio, deseosos de irse a dormir. Todos a excepción de dos. Hermione había dicho que necesitaba confirmar unos datos para su clase, y nadie había tenido razón para dudarlo. El que Ron se quedara para hacerle compañía, tampoco había suscitado ideas extrañas o dado motivos para algún nuevo rumor. La mayoría de población estudiantil no consideraba posible que entre ellos pudiera existir ningún tipo de relación diferente al de la amistad. Eran demasiado conocidas sus peleas como para pensar alguna otra cosa.

- ¿Los ves?

- No. ¿Estás seguro que están en la lechucería?

- Si – Ron tenía entre sus manos una bola parecida a una recordadora – Bill me aseguró que funcionaba, y ya has visto que es cierto, siempre me ha dicho donde anda. Si la "ubicadora" dice que esta allí, es porque lo está.

- ¿Le dijiste a tu hermano para qué la querías?

- Más o menos. Dije que era para cuidar a Ginny, y él no me hizo más preguntas.

- Aun no puedo creer que Bill confíe tanto en ti. Te aseguro que si le hubieras dicho que querías ese aparatito para espiar a tu hermana te habría dado un buen golpe.

Sin hacerle caso, Ron colocó la ubicadora a la altura de sus ojos.

- ¿En qué parte del colegio de Hogwarts esta Ginny Weasley?

El humo que había dentro se movió, formando lentamente la palabra "lechucería".

- ¿Ves? Sigue allí.

- Podría estar sola.

Esta vez Ron pregunto por Harry, obteniendo la misma respuesta.

- ¿Cómo es que podemos ver las estrellas pero no a ellos?

- No lo sé Ron, tal vez estén – iba a decir "escondidos", pero hubiera sido un inmenso error – detrás de alguna percha.

Ron se acercó hacia otro telescopio, dirigiéndolo hacia las ventanas de la lechucería. Al ser más alto que Hermione pudo inclinarlo un poco más hacia abajo.

- ¡Allí están!

Hermione movió el suyo hacia donde Ron indicaba, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para distinguir algo. Observaron que Harry y Ginny estaban hablando, pero no había nada sospechosos en su comportamiento. Ron movió el lente, ajustándolo para enfocar mejor.

- Me pregunto que dirán...

- No lo se, pero Harry no tiene una expresión muy alegre que digamos.

- Tal vez estén discutiendo.

- No lo creo – Hermione notó que Harry se ponía pálido – más bien pareciera que Ginny le dijo algo que lo sorprendió.

**-----------------oooooo------------------**

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Yo... sí, no te preocupes – Harry se acercó a la ventana – Oye Ginny, yo…

- Recibí carta de Percy.

- ¿De Percy? – Se giró hacia ella – ¿Sigues manteniendo correspondencia con él?

- Si. Creo que esta confundido. Es ambicioso, y siempre consideró al ministro como alguien que lo sabía todo. Pero ahora que ha descubierto cómo es en realidad, no está seguro de estar del lado correcto. Sin embargo, Percy aún es demasiado obstinado para pedir disculpas, y tal vez cree que el ministerio aún pueden arreglar las cosas... no lo se. Pero mientras me escriba yo pienso responderle; sospecho que en el fondo nos extraña… – sonrió, un poco avergonzada por hablar tanto – Me estoy desviando de la razón por la que te cité aquí – sacó un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo – En mi última carta le conté a Percy sobre las clases de Tonks, y el me respondió que no se sorprendía el que estuviera en Hogwarts, ya que fue por culpa del profesor Dumbledore que la despidieron…

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Tonks les había comentado a los alumnos que su despido se debió al hecho de no apegarse a las expectativas del ministerio – Dumbledore no tuvo nada que ver.

- Eso lo sé, pero recuerda la forma tan particular que tiene Percy para interpretar las cosas. Pero eso no es lo importante. Según Percy, la última asignación de Tonks fue aquí, en Hogwarts.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- Unas semanas después de que empezara el año escolar. Vino a realizar un registro, para cumplir con el decreto número treinta y cuatro.

- Sé cual es, Ron me contó sobre él. Supusimos que investigarían a Snape, la familia de Malfoy y otros. No nos equivocamos, por lo visto.

- Así fue, precisamente después de cumplir con esa asignación fue despedida.

- ¿De verdad?

- Percy no cree que el registro haya tenido algo que ver. Pero lo verdaderamente curioso es el reporte que Tonks entregó. Contenía un inventario detallado de las pertenencias del profesor Snape.

- ¿Y?

- Primero, el castillo no aparece como su domicilio, sólo Hogwarts. Y segundo, está consignado que posee una poción llamada _"Amore"_

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un filtro amoroso.

Los ojos de Harry destellaron. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

- ¡Es la poción que uso con Florence! – se quedó quieto por un momento, luego se sujetó la cabeza entre sus manos – ¡Por Merlín! ¡Snape asesinó a su esposa!

- ¡Shhhhhh Harry! No te alteres. El que tenga esa poción no quiere decir nada…

- ¡Te equivocas! Demuestra que yo tenía razón.

Ginny lo observaba con desconsuelo.

- No debí decírtelo…

- ¡Claro que sí! – La sujetó por los hombros – ahora ya sabemos lo que pasó.

- Harry, no sabemos nada. Sólo estamos especulando – con desgano se separó de él – fue un error el haberte citado aquí.

A Harry no le gustó el tono de su voz.

- ¿Si crees que fue un error por qué me lo dijiste?

- Creí que… los dos estamos metidos en esto ¿no? Así que pensé que era lo correcto decirte todo lo que averiguara sobre el asunto.

**-----------------oooooo------------------**

- ¡Chispas! Daría cualquier cosa por escuchar lo que dicen. Hermione… ¿no podrías…?

- ¡No! Y aunque pudiera, no lo haría.

- Pero…

- Olvídalo. Puedo acompañarte a estas sesiones de espionaje, pero me niego rotundamente a utilizar algún hechizo para escuchar lo que dicen.

Ron volvió su atención al telescopio. Sabía que no podría convencer a Hermione de que usara sus conocimientos para ayudarlo.

- Ron, ¿Por qué no simplemente les preguntas que se traen entre manos?

- Porque no me dirán nada. Sólo si los atrapo en algo sospechoso me dirán de qué se trata todo esto. Conozco demasiado bien a Harry y se que, cuando quiere, puede ser tan hermético como una ostra. Mi hermana no se queda atrás, por cierto.

**-----------------oooooo------------------**

- Creo que tal vez sería mejor que ya no sigamos con esto. Podríamos meternos en problemas.

Harry no lograba entender por qué ella le decía de repente esas cosas. ¿Había perdido el entusiasmo que la llevo a investigar el castillo o quería alejarse definitivamente de él?

- No creo que podamos dejar de investigar. Hay una muerte de por medio.

El silencio los envolvió y Harry tuvo miedo de que ella realmente quisiera dar por terminado ese asunto.

- Ginny, si te prometo que dejaré de insistir en que Snape es el culpable… ¿continuarás ayudándome a descubrir de que se trata todo esto?

Ella se rió, divertida.

- ¡Harry! ¿Por qué no habría de ayudarte? Yo fui quién te metió en todo esto ¿recuerdas? – con cuidado le quitó un poco de heno que tenía sobre el hombro – No me hagas caso, es sólo que cada vez que recibo carta de Percy me pongo un poco melancólica y me da por pensar demasiado, pensamientos pesimistas quiero decir.

- Está bien, por un momento temí que ya no quisieras, ya sabes… "andar conmigo".

Rieron al mismo tiempo y sin saber por qué se abrazaron.

**-----------------oooooo------------------**

- ¡Demonios!

Antes que Hermione pudiera detenerlo, Ron se precipitó escaleras abajo. Ella lo siguió tan rápido como pudo, pero no fue suficiente para alcanzarlo antes que el pelirrojo llegara a la lechucería.

Harry y Ginny escucharon un estrépito en las escaleras que conducían a donde se encontraban. Ron apareció en el umbral completamente agitado, con una expresión de enfado tan grande que los asustó, haciendo que se separaran inmediatamente. Sin darles tiempo a nada más, tomó a Harry por las solapas de su chaqueta, lo empujó contra una de las paredes y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo le habló con un tono de voz tan bajo que parecía un susurro

- Ahora Harry tú y yo vamos a hablar claramente.

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Review **

**Samara-Snape: **Hola Samara, ¿qué tal tu pozo? Espero que no demasiado húmedo. Para satisfacer tu curiosidad ya sabes que hizo Ron, o mejor dicho, tienes una idea más o menos de lo que puede suceder.

Con S y T hay esperanzas, ya que por lo menos comenzarán a trabajar. Veremos como les va. Bye

**Sami: **¡Hola Sami! Que gusto encontrarme contigo en msn. Nunca me imaginé que tuviera lectoras tan jóvenes. Gracias por decir que mi fic te inspira (me has puesto roja como un tomate). Espero que no haya sido muy complicada mi explicación para registrarte, y ojalá pueda leer pronto tu fic. Bye

**Melisa: **¡Hola Melisa! Aún me sorprendo cuando me llegan review de nuevas lectoras. Me sorprendo, pero me alegro. Que bueno que te guste el fic, empezando por el hecho de que como dices no habías leído antes uno de Tonks. A mí en lo personal me gusta mucho ese personaje, y desde que leí sobre ella me imaginé que sería perfecta para Snape. No se porque, tal vez porque considero que los opuestos se atraen. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Bye

P.D. ¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre me ha gustado la forma de hablar de los Colombianos (y las colombianas también)

**Arshy: **¡Hola Arshy! Perdona que te haga tan larga la espera por los capítulos, pero ya ves, no siempre puedo subirlos cuando deseo. Lamento no avanzar tanto en la historia como quisieras, pero es que conmigo casi siempre las cosas son lentas (creo que mi problema es que explico demasiado). Acá escribí un poquito más sobre T y S y sus particulares formas de pensar. Y también algo sobre los chicos, que siguen inmersos en sus "secretos". Ojalá te guste y siga contando contigo. Bye

**Kiche: **¡Hola Kiche! Como dicen, genio y figura hasta la sepultura, y era de esperar que S surgiera irremediablemente con su característico humor. Con respecto a lo que Snape piensa, pues... en el capítulo 8, "Reflexiones" sabemos un poco sobre el sentir de Snape con respecto a Sirius, pero aún no he escrito nada sobre lo que piensa de él y Tonks. Es algo que planeo hacer en los próximos capítulos. No te creas, S y T no van a ser tan amigos como imaginamos, ya veras porque (esta bien, lo confieso, tengo manía de hacer ese tipo de comentarios. Me declaro culpable y acepto el castigo que desees imponerme, pero que no sea muy doloroso por favor, que aún tengo que escribir el final de este fic).

No se si te dará risa lo que Ron hace en este capítulo, espero que a tu hermano nuca se le ocurra algo semejante.

Espero que pases una feliz semana. Bye

P.D. ¿En que trabajo? Son Analista de sistemas y programadora. En otras palabras, hago programas para computadoras. No suena muy glamoroso, pero que le vamos a hacer. A mi me encanta.

**Clau de Snape: **¡Hola Clau! Ya ves, no tuve excusas esta semana, pero si cambié el día. Jejejejeje, si no es una cosa es otra.

Yo también opino lo mismo con respecto a McGonagall, por muy severa que parezca estoy segura que por dentro es una mujer comprensiva y cariñosa. Muy correcta en sus opiniones, pero siempre dispuesta a dar una mano a quién lo necesite. Por lo menos ayudo a que Tonks se decidiera. Lástima que S lo arruinó todo con su carácter, pero por lo menos se ofreció a ayudar. Eso debe contar algo ¿no?

Creo que sí, que el pobre tiene que tomar tranquilizantes cada noche, porque T lo ha puesto excesivamente nervioso. Ya veras en que termina todo esto del asesoramiento. T no fue tan intransigente como alguien pudo haber pensado (Vamos, que todos sabíamos que no iba a rechazar la oportunidad de estar con S). Si, Clau, T esta dejando que S entre en su corazón (sospecho que has estado leyéndome la mente otra vez).

Por mucho que Ron tratara de evitarlo, su instinto de hermano protector lo ha traicionado otra vez. Quiso tener pruebas, pero sólo vio un simple abrazo y mira como reaccionó. Y Harry, cuando al fin reconoce lo que siente tiene que escuchar semejantes cosas de Ginny. Como tu dices, la adolescencia, la adolescencia.

Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Bye

**Ceywen: **¡Hola Ceywen! Aunque no lo creas, si hay personas tan tercas en este mundo. Yo he conocido a más de alguna (y confieso que también lo soy de vez en cuando). Las sesiones entre T y S traerán consecuencias, te lo aseguro.

Tendrás que perdonar a S y su loca idea de seguir a T, pero recuerda que él no se queda con las cosas, siempre tiene que decir la última palabra. Y ya ves, T reconoce que tuvo parte de culpa en lo que sucedió.

Entre Harry y Ginny pues.... ya veremos que sucede después de que hablen con Ron, claro, siempre y cuando Ron deje que Harry diga algo. (jejejejejeje). Bye


	21. El recuento de los daños

**¡HOLA! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. Este capítulo se enfoca en los chicos, por lo que las escenas entre T y S esperarán hasta el siguiente capítulo. Pero les aseguro que encontraran muy interesante todo lo que pasa en este (o por lo menos, eso espero).**

**Gracias a mi beta, Clau de Snape por su maravillosa ayuda. Eres de lo mejor amiga.**

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................******

**EL RECUENTO DE LOS DAÑOS**

Hermione se detuvo un momento en el descanso de la escalera que conducía a la lechucería. Sentía una punzada en el costado por la loca carrera que había emprendido tras Ron. Aún así, tuvo que correr de nuevo cuando llegaron a sus oídos las palabras de Ginny:

- ¡SUÉLTALO RON! ¡SUÉLTALO!

Cuando al fin llego a la puerta observó horrorizada que Ron tenía a Harry firmemente sujeto contra la pared, a casi quince centímetros por encima del suelo. Harry pataleaba mientras trataba inútilmente de liberarse de las manos de Ron. Ginny tiraba de su hermano por el suéter intentando apartarlo de Harry, pero era imposible moverlo.

- ¡RON! – Con rapidez Hermione tomó el brazo del pelirrojo empujando hacia atrás, pero era como intentar mover un tronco. Las gafas de Harry cayeron al suelo, y él empezó a ponerse violeta. Era obvio que no podía respirar.

- ¡RON LO ESTAS AHOGANDO!

El grito de Ginny pareció sacar a Ron del estado en que se encontraba. Soltó a Harry y este cayó pesadamente al suelo, sujetándose la garganta y tosiendo con esfuerzo. Hermione se acercó a él y ayudó a que se pusiera en pie. El rostro de Hermione reflejaba, no sólo preocupación, sino miedo. La actitud de Ron la había asustado. Si alguna vez el pelirrojo había actuado con el hígado, era seguramente en esta.

- ¡¿QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?! – Ginny estaba alterada y al borde de las lágrimas. Cuando intentó acercarse a donde se encontraba Harry, Ron la tomó por los hombros y a la fuerza la llevó hacia la ventana. Ginny lo golpeó en el pecho con furia, pero a él parecía no hacerle efecto.

- ¡TÚ TE QUEDAS AQUÍ! ¡Y NO PIENSES EN MOVERTE HASTA QUE NO ME HAYAN ACLARADO QUE PASA CON USTEDES DOS!

- Ron – la voz de Harry sonaba rasposa – ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿QUE ME PASA? ¡ME PASA QUE ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME MIENTAN!

- No se a que…

- ¡BASTA HARRY!

- Ron por favor, contrólate – Hermione se aproximó hacia donde él estaba – trata de calmarte y escucha lo que tengan que decirte.

- ¿Decir acerca de qué? – Ginny estaba tan furiosa que su voz tenía un leve temblor – no entiendo qué está pasando.

- ¿No lo entiendes? – Ron intentó acercarse nuevamente a Ginny, pero Hermione lo sujetó por un brazo – Pues entonces ya somos dos, porque yo no entiendo qué hacen ustedes dos aquí, a estas horas de la noche…abrazados…

El tono en que dijo esto, más que su significado, hizo que Ginny lo observara casi sin pestañear. Lentamente, las palabras penetraron en su mente y su mirada sorprendida indicó que había entendido por qué rumbos andaba la imaginación de su hermano.

- ¡RON! No creerás que yo… que Harry… tú no…

- No me dejan muchas opciones después de lo que vi ¿no crees?

- No es así – Harry aún no había recobrado el aliento, pero no estaba dispuesto a que alguien dudara de Ginny. Se colocó nuevamente las gafas y acercándose a Ron, lo encaró con serenidad – otra vez te estás equivocando.

Ron entrecerró los ojos, pero no hizo nada más. Al parecer estaba dispuesto a escuchar una explicación y Harry comprendió que era el momento de darla, antes que las cosas se pusieran (si acaso era posible) mucho más difíciles para todos.

- Lo que sea que hayas escuchado no es cierto.

- ¿No tuvieron hace unas semanas un encuentro en la torre de astronomía?

- Si, pero…

- ¿La misma noche que no quisiste decirnos a donde te dirigías?

- Si.

- En el castillo, cuando no los encontrábamos, estaban juntos, ¿no es verdad? Y no me refiero a que andaban por allí, inocentemente sin hacer nada.

Harry le dirigió una mirada a Ginny, pero ella no se atrevía a levantar la vista del suelo. Lo único que Harry distinguió fue que tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- Así es.

Hermione notó que Ron empuñaba sus manos. Viendo a sus dos amigos frente a frente se dio cuenta de cuánto había crecido Ron y cuán diferente era físicamente de Harry. Era mucho más alto y bajo su exterior desenfadado, incluso indiferente, había una fuerza que debía ser tomada en cuenta.

Ron respiró varias veces para evitar que su temperamento volviera a traicionarlo. Se alejó unos pasos de su amigo, dándole la espalda.

- Deliberadamente me mentiste, asegurándome que habían estado en la biblioteca. Y cuando te demostré que eso no era cierto y exigí una explicación me dijiste que si acaso te creía capaz de aprovecharte de mi hermana. Confieso que me sentí tonto por haber llegado a imaginar algo parecido, pero acepté tu palabra – se giró hacia Harry y este pudo ver en el semblante de Ron una gran decepción – Creí en ti, aunque cambiaras tu historia y me dijeras que realmente estaban afuera conversando. Y ahora me entero que ustedes se encuentran en horas no apropiadas, a escondidas de todos. A menos que tengas una buena explicación para ello, si no andan juntos como debe ser…

- ¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe! – Ginny avanzó unos pasos, los ojos brillándole por las lágrimas y la furia contenida – ¡Lo que yo haga no es cosa tuya!

- ¡Eres mi hermana!

- ¡No eres mi dueño!

- ¡Por favor! – Hermione se dirigió hacia Ginny e intentó abrazarla, pero ella no se lo permitió – no estamos llegando a nada. Harry, dinos de una vez qué pasa.

- ¡No les digas nada! ¡No tienen derecho a espiarnos!

- Ron, te aseguro que no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

- ¡¿Nada malo?! ¡¿Entonces por qué se andaban escondiendo?!

- ¡Demonios Ron! – Harry ya había perdido la paciencia – ¿De verdad piensas que yo andaría con tu hermana?

Escucharon un sollozo ahogado de Ginny. Antes de que Hermione pudiera detenerla, salió corriendo de la lechucería. Harry intentó seguirla, pero Ron le interrumpió el paso, impidiendo que fuera tras su hermana.

- Tú no te vas hasta que no me expliques todo lo que quiera saber.

**-----------------oooooo------------------**

- ¿Eso era todo?

Harry asintió con desgano. Había pasado la última media hora explicándole a Ron sobre lo que él y Ginny habían descubierto en el castillo de Snape, así como las razones para ocultárselo. También le explicó qué había sucedido en realidad en la torre de astronomía.

- ¿Todo este malentendido fue por el profesor Snape? – Hermione parecía muy impresionada.

- No, fue por los celos de Ron – Harry lo observaba con una mirada de reproche.

- ¡Un momento! Nada de esto habría sucedido si tú y mi hermana hubieran confiado en nosotros.

- ¡Y si tú hubieras confiado en mí, no habrías creído en esos estúpidos rumores!

- Ron, Harry tiene razón.

- ¿Estás de su parte?

- No, pero reconoce que si hubieras creído en su palabra y confiado en el buen juicio de Ginny, no habría sucedido nada de esto.

- Escúchala Ron, es algo que deberías hacer más a menudo.

- Y tú, Harry, tampoco creas que no tuviste parte de culpa. No te costaba nada hablarnos de lo que habían descubierto, y si no querías, existían muchas maneras para evadir las explicaciones. Con decir que estabas ayudándola en sus estudios o en las prácticas de Quidditch habrían tenido tiempo para sus investigaciones.

- Ustedes no nos hubieran dejado solos nunca.

- ¿Y para qué querías estar sólo con Ginny?

- ¡Ron por favor! No me digas que aún dudas…

- No Harry, pero aquí hay algo que no encaja. Todo tenía una salida fácil. Lo que dice Hermione es válido, y sabes perfectamente que yo no me habría opuesto a que anduvieras con ella, es más, ni siquiera hubiera imaginado nada. Pero ese secretismo era para hacer dudar a cualquiera. Tienes que admitirlo.

Harry sabía que Ron tenía razón.

- No puedo creer que nos hayan estado siguiendo – Distraídamente frotó su cuello – jamás lo hubiera creído de ustedes.

- Oh, Harry, yo…

- ¿Qué?

- Lamento mi reacción.

- Deberías. Casi me matas. Si no hubiera sido por Ginny…

- Puedes golpearme si quieres…

- ¿Golpearte? Golpearte sería poco para hacerte pagar por lo que provocaste.

Ron no dijo nada más, se veía verdaderamente arrepentido. A decir verdad, Harry no estaba realmente molesto con su amigo, sabía que él había sido responsable en gran parte de que todo aquello llegara a tales extremos. Lo que le preocupaba ahora era Ginny. La última frase que él había dicho seguramente la había herido, y no se le ocurría como podía arreglar eso. Ahora Ginny debía creer que él consideraba imposible que alguien pensara que saldría con ella, que no consideraba siquiera esa posibilidad, cuando en realidad se estaba muriendo por expresarle sus sentimientos.

- Ahora entiendo – la voz de Hermione sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos – no se por qué no me intrigó antes.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Recuerdan los libros que el profesor Snape me prestó?

- ¿Te los dio? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

- Ron, en cuánto yo hubiera mencionado el tema, seguro me habrías ignorado. La verdad es que él no me los prestó voluntariamente, la profesora McGonagall le pidió el último día que estuvimos allí que me los diera, comprometiéndose a devolvérselos personalmente. Él no pudo negarse a eso.

- ¿Y qué tienen esos libros de especial?

- En la parte interior de la tapa tenían labrado un escudo parecido al que Harry nos describió, y en la primera hoja las iniciales "F.B"

- ¿Eran de la esposa de Snape?

- Seguramente. Su nombre era "Florence Bringhton" ¿no?

- ¿Podemos verlos? – era la primera vez que Ron parecía interesado en algún libro.

- No… los devolví hace unos días.

- Ah – Ron se veía decepcionado – Es una lástima.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que, con el guante de Ginny pudimos averiguar si estaban hechizados.

- ¿Hechizados?

- Si, de estarlos, estoy seguro que tú podrías haber averiguado qué tipo de hechizo tenían y romperlo.

- Agradezco la confianza, pero sigo sin entender.

- Bill me ha contado muchas cosas. Entre ellas, que si un objeto: un libro, espejo, cualquier cosa; está hechizado y este hechizo es de protección, entonces, si puedes romperlo podrías averiguar cosas sobre el dueño.

- ¿Cosas como qué?

- Imágenes, recuerdos que quedan en estos objetos por haber tenido un vínculo con la persona que los tenía. No es fácil, pero seguro que él nos habría podido ayudar. Después de todo, si Percy averiguó cosas para Ginny…

- Ya no importa.

Los dos se giraron para ver a Harry.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que no vamos a investigar nada porque este asunto ya provocó suficientes problemas.

- Pero Harry, si lográramos probar que Snape utilizó sus habilidades en pociones para dañar a una persona…

-¿Acaso no se dan cuenta? Ron, lastimaste a tu hermana con tus sospechas; Hermione, tú fuiste desleal con tu amiga al no decirle lo que estaba sucediendo. Yo la expuse ante los demás. Jugamos a los secretos y terminamos provocando dolor en alguien tan inocente como Ginny. Ahora debe estar en su cuarto odiándonos a todos. Y todo por culpa de esta estúpida obsesión con Snape, con alguien que no debería importarnos; ni él, ni su vida ni su pasado. Hermione ha tenido razón todo este tiempo, si Dumbledore confía en él debe ser por alguna buena razón, porque no lo aceptaría si fuera un asesino y no es probable que pudiera esconder algo como eso de Dumbledore. No creo que nosotros debamos andar por allí husmeando en sus cosas, porque no nos importa. Al principio fue como un juego, pero al final todo este embrollo hizo que sacáramos lo peor de nosotros mismos.

Sus amigos no le respondieron, lo que indicaba que sabían cuanta verdad había en sus palabras.

- Ginny no me volverá ha hablar.

- Y lo tendrás bien merecido Ron. Aunque… a mi tampoco.

- A ninguno Hermione. No se como haremos para que nos perdone por todo esto.

- Yo sólo quería protegerla…

- ¿De mi?

- De que jugaran con ella. De que la lastimaran.

- Y terminaste siendo tú quien lo hizo.

Harry estaba demasiado molesto consigo mismo como para seguir con esa plática. Sin mirar atrás salió de la lechucería. Al llegar al final de a escalera escuchó la voz de Hermione, que venía tras él.

- ¡Harry, espera!

- ¿Qué quieres? – no tenía ánimos para seguir hablando.

- Sólo una cosa. Más bien una pregunta. ¿Por qué ese afán de andar escondiéndote con Ginny de nosotros?

- Era nuestro secreto.

- ¿Sólo por eso?

- ¿Piensas que existía alguna otra razón?

- Eso es algo que sólo tú sabes. Pero si era así, debiste haberlo dicho. Lo que molestó a Ron no eran sus "andanzas" sino el engaño, la mentira. Una mentira en la que creo, caíste tú también. Estoy segura que para Ginny era emocionante andar investigando cosas, probar que ella también es buena para esto. Pero si para ti era una oportunidad para estar con ella…

- Hermione, honestamente no se de qué me hablas.

- Esta bien Harry, pero no olvides que no puedes ir por allí diciendo algo y actuando de manera muy diferente. Ron sólo necesitaba saber que estabas con su hermana porque te gustaba estar con ella, y no se hubiera enfadado si eso implicaba investigar sobre grifos asesinos, si tú quieres. Sólo necesitaba saber qué sentías.

- En este momento no lo se, Hermione – era totalmente honesto al decir esto.

- Pues creo que sería bueno que lo pensaras, porque estas a un paso de perder cualquier posibilidad con Ginny, si no es que ya la perdiste totalmente.

Con suavidad le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a subir para hacerle compañía a Ron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días que siguieron fueron incómodos para todos. Ginny los ignoraba olímpicamente a los tres, como sino existieran. Hermione tuvo que soportar un portazo en sus narices cuando quiso disculparse, y Ron se dio cuenta de cuánto quería a su hermana cuando ella le dijo que ahora sólo tenía cinco hermanos, y que prefería ser una Slytherin si eso le permitía alejarse de él. Harry era quién llevaba la peor parte, porque no sólo ella no le hablaba sino que había escuchado lo que le contestó a Cho cuando ella le preguntó si estaba peleando con su "príncipe azul"

- No se si será el tuyo, porque mío no lo es. Harry es alguien demasiado diferente a mí como para que pudiera gustarme, ya no digamos salir con él.

Él sabía que todo eso se debía a la frase que él, en mala hora, había dicho. Era como si durante todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, él la hubiera considerado poca cosa o algo por el estilo. Como si ella no fuera suficiente para él. Nada más alejado de la verdad, pero si se sinceraba con ella ahora, podría interpretarlo como un intento para justificarse. Cómo si sintiera lástima por ella.

Tampoco hablaba con Ron. No era fácil olvidar que estuvo a punto de asfixiarlo. Sin embargo, no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo esa imagen de enfado, porque se moría por saber si Ginny había hecho ya las paces con su hermano (lo cual indicaría qué tan cerca estaba él de conseguir lo mismo).

La ocasión para hablarle de nuevo a Ron se le presentó a Harry una mañana, cuando bajó de su habitación y se encontró con el pelirrojo, quién se encontraba guardando en su mochila la tarea que había realizado durante la noche.

- ¿Entrenarás hoy?

Era una excusa tonta, pero por lo menos les daba un tema de conversación.

- No. Hermione quiere que la ayude en la biblioteca.

- ¿En qué?

- A cargar libros.

Los dos rieron bajito. Un incómodo silencio los rodeo por un momento.

- Harry, realmente lamento todo lo que pasó. Jamás debí haberte lastimado.

- No lo hiciste.

- Estuve a punto.

- No lo creo, no se supone que muera por un ataque de celos de mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada, olvídalo.

En silencio salieron de la sala común. Al llegar al final del pasillo, Harry tomó por el hombro a su amigo.

- Prométeme que nunca más actuaras sin hablar primero conmigo.

- Creo que mejor prometeré que nunca más dudaré de ti.

Con lentitud Ron le tendió la mano.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos?

Harry estrechó firmemente la mano de Ron y luego siguieron avanzando, mucho más animadamente que antes.

- Oye, ¿Cómo va todo con Ginny?

- Uff. Ni preguntes, les escribió a Bill y a Charlie para quejarse y ahora ellos quieren hablar seriamente conmigo. Creo que planean hacerme lo mismo que yo te hice, con la diferencia que lo harán con la varita, y frente a algún dragón con hambre.

Eso desanimó muchísimo a Harry, y no precisamente por el destino que Ron pintaba para sí mismo.

- ¿Crees que algún día nos perdonará?

- No se si nos perdone. Sé que se le pasará, pero no confío en que eso sea suficiente. Mi hermana ya creció ¿sabes?

Harry sonrió al darse cuenta que Ron al fin había aceptado los hechos que eran evidentes para todos los demás. Eso le dio ánimos para decir lo que ya no quería ocultar.

- Ron… tu hermana me importa… mucho.

Ron lo observó sin decir nada. No sonrió y Harry no podía adivinar qué estaba pensando en ese momento.

- Deberías decírselo a ella.

- No me deja.

- Tendrás que esperar Yo… lamentablemente no puedo ayudarte. Creo que nunca podré volver a hablar de esos temas con ella. Si lo intento, seguramente me convertirá en duende.

- No te preocupes – una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Harry – creo que es lo mejor. Esto es algo que se tiene que arreglar solito, o mejor dicho, que tengo que arreglar yo sólo.

Sin decir nada más siguieron su camino hacia la clase de transformaciones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione esperaba en el campo de Quidditch a que Ginny apareciera. Sabía que ella iba por las tardes a entrenar, cuando calculaba que nadie más andaba por allí.

La vio aparecer por el otro extremo, con ese andar ligero que la caracterizaba. Ginny iba viendo hacia el suelo, por lo que no notó su presencia hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca como para evadirla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quiero hablar contigo.

- Yo no.

Montó en su escoba y se elevó por los aires. Hermione se mordió el labio, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la siguiera evitando.

- _Accio escoba._

A sus manos llegó la que había dejado en las gradas. Conocía a Ginny lo suficiente como para no tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que se alejara de ella de esa manera. Se montó en la escoba y dio una patada en el suelo, elevándose tan rápido que tuvo que asirse con fuerza del mango para no caer. Ginny estaba frente a la portería, colocándose uno de sus guantes, sin prestar atención a nada más.

- Ginny

De la impresión, Ginny dejó caer el otro guante. Al girar el rostro se topó con que su amiga estaba a su lado.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma.

- ¿Qué?

- Olvídalo. Necesito hablar contigo, y nada va a impedírmelo. Ni siquiera el estar a casi veinte metros de altura, sobre una escoba y con unos deseos locos por devolver mi almuerzo.

Ginny tuvo que reconocer Hermione no se daría por vencida fácilmente, así que bajó, más por evitar una caída fatal que por el deseo de escucharla.

- No tengo todo el día, así que habla pronto. Tengo que seguir entrenando.

- De acuerdo – respiró profundo y luego soltó su explicación de golpe – se que debí haberte dicho en qué andaba tú hermano; debí convencerlo a él de que seguramente había una buena explicación para el comportamiento que Harry y tú tenían; no debí permitir que los siguiera; fallé en controlarlo y en hacerlo entrar en razón; no me comporté como una verdadera amiga y….

- Le fuiste leal a Ron.

- ¿Qué?

- Te comprendo Hermione, él ha sido tu amigo mucho más tiempo que yo; y se que existen sentimientos muy fuertes entre ustedes dos.

- Nada justifica lo que hice. Tú eres mi mejor amiga.

- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, ya que también le soy… le fui…

- Fiel a Harry ¿verdad?

- Eso ya no importa.

- Estoy segura que él no quiso decir… ya sabes, lo que dijo.

- Si tú lo dices.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- Ya lo había hecho, pero no quería que creyeras que todo era tan fácil. Realmente nunca te culpé por seguir a mi hermano en sus locuras. Entiendo perfectamente lo que sucede entre tú y él.

- No sucede nada.

- ¿Y de quién es la culpa?

- Ginny… ¿esa es la forma que tienes para hacerme pagar por lo que pasó?

- Para nada – su risa sin embargo, indicaba lo contrario – sólo intento hacerte entrar en razón.

- Oye – a Hermione le interesaba cambiar el rumbo de la conversación - ¿perdonarás a los chicos?

- Supongo – un suspiro demostró que aún estaba dolida – pero antes esperaré a ver si lo que Charlie y Bill le hacen a Ron es lo suficientemente doloroso.

- Podrías escribirle a tu mamá.

- ¡No! Si mi hermano está loco, es en buena parte por culpa de ella. Se ha pasado toda la vida diciéndole que me cuide. Seguramente castigaría duramente a Ron, pero yo no me salvaría de sus regaños. Es mejor que ignore todo esto.

- ¿Y que harás con respecto a Harry?

- No lo se.

- ¿Le volverás ha hablar?

- Tal vez. Pero no creo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Ahora se muy bien lo que piensa de mí.

- Estoy segura que te equivocas.

- No lo creo.

Hermione prefirió no insistir, ahora que había recuperado a su amiga no quería provocar algún enfrentamiento.

- ¿Tardarás mucho? Entrenando, digo.

- Creo que ya no me apetece. ¿Me acompañas al invernadero? Tengo tarea de herbología y hay algunas cosas que no entiendo.

- ¡Claro! Te espero aquí mientras te cambias.

- De acuerdo.

Ginny se dirigió hacia los vestidores y Hermione la vio alejarse con una mezcla de alegría por haber aclarado todo y de tristeza por la desilusión que adivinaba en su amiga.

- Aún te gusta, pero te niegas a reconocerlo. Sólo espero que Harry sea lo suficientemente inteligente para recuperar tú confianza, porque sería una lástima que nunca supieran lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro.

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................******

**REVIEW**

**KICHE**: ¡Hola niña! Me alegró poder hablar contigo por msn.

Este capítulo es enteramente de los chicos, pero no desesperes, porque te aseguró que compensaré en el siguiente. Con lo de "Tan amigos" entre T y S me refiero a que no esperes que dejen caer sus barreras tan pronto, o por lo menos, decirse claramente lo que sienten (no quisiera adelantarme). Nunca he considerado a S como alguien que acepte fácilmente cualquier situación que altere su vida. Con lo de la poción… Remus sabía que S hizo esa poción para su TIMO, y se entera que S aún la guarda al leer en el informe de T.

Bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste, aunque no salgan S y T. Bye

**SAMARA SNAPE:** ¡Hola Samara! ¿Qué tal va todo en el pozo? Me temo que Hermione no llegó a tiempo para detener a Ron, y curiosamente no se le ocurrió ningún hechizo para separarlos. Al parecer no siempre recuerda que es una bruja (jejejeje, un detallito que se le olvida, supongo). Ahora, cuando ya Harry se ha dado cuenta de a donde lo ha llevado su obsesión, pues las investigaciones se detendrán. Un pequeño detalle que espero me perdones (¡por favor! ¡Aleja esa varita de mí!).

Acera de S y T, sucederán cosas interesantes, ya verás. Lo único es que serán en el siguiente, pero es que si lo incluía todo aquí sentía que quedaba demasiado sobrecargado. Bye

**TENSHI LAIN: **¡Hola Tenshi! Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Realmente nunca creí que llegaría a los 100 review, pero todo ha sido gracias a ustedes, que han decidido acompañarme en esta extraña locura y se toman el tiempo de dejarme su opinión. Gracias de verdad. No te preocupes, no dejare la historia a medio contar (eso espero).

La verdad es que si alguien hubiera visto a S corriendo tras T, seguramente habría olvidado al momento el chisme de Harry y Ginny, pero ya ves, cuando sucede algo realmente interesante nadie esta para verlo.

¿Sabes? Tienes razón con respecto a Sirius y Snape, ellos son tan parecidos que se repelen (como si fueran dos polos iguales). Tu idea sobre cambio de casas es interesante, quién sabe, tal vez pueda ser el inicio de alguna historia interesante (jejejeje). Bye

**amsp14: **¡Hola Anama! Que alegría tenerte de regreso. Lástima que tu review llego después de publicado el capítulo, porque como siempre, escribiste cosas muy interesantes. No te preocupes, yo entiendo que ha veces el tiempo no nos alcanza para hacer muchas cosas (¡si lo sabré yo!).

Jejejejeje. Creo que todas nosotras no hubiéramos dudado tanto para solicitar ayuda de S, pero reconoce que T tiene metido muy dentro el recuerdo de Sirius, después de todo, era su tío y buen amigo. McGonagall fue la voz de la cordura en toda esa situación, aunque nuestro querido mago oscuro se pintó solito para arruinarlo todo. Yo creo que es su orgullo el que no le permite ser tan amable como debería (o como quisiera). No quiere dar su brazo a torcer con respecto a "Nym", pero la chica lo hace actuar extraño, porque no creo que con alguien más hiciera todo ese papelón de perseguirla y meterse a su habitación (mucho menos por medio el hechizo ese).

T dejó hasta el último minuto lo de aceptar su ayuda, mejor dicho, hasta que se hizo a la idea de que perdería la oportunidad de estar con él. Porque si es orgullosa la chica, pero entre el orgullo y él, es obvio quién ganó (aunque reconozcamos que ya sabíamos que no iba a dejar la puerta cerrada). Esos pensamientos revelan cuanto se están acercando, pero también las extrañas ideas que cada uno tiene. Por lo menos ya empezaron a cuestionarse sobre los porques. Te adelanto que en el próximo habrán mucho más de estas divagaciones. Creo que en este punto de la historia nadie, o casi nadie, quiere que Remus vuelva muy pronto. Pero ya veremos, ya veremos.

Sip amiga mía. Harry es bastante lento (Por lo menos en cuestiones de chicas, porque para planear como evadir a las personas se mostró bastante capaz, aunque Ginny no se quedó atrás). Se pone a pensar en cosas y cuando siente ya se le fue la oportunidad de hablar sobre lo que siente, y justo cuando se da cuenta la chica se le escapa con esa manía que tenemos las mujeres muchas veces de hablar y hablar para evitar escuchar algo que no estamos seguras de que sea exactamente lo que deseamos. Acerca de Ron, pues, considero que ya entro en la etapa de madurar (jajajajaja, si claro y mira como reacciona en este capítulo), y por eso se puso a investigar primero. No quería equivocarse nuevamente con Harry (pero aún así, va y mete las de caminar de la manera más sorprendente). Harry ya pensaba en que Ron podía actuar precipitadamente, pero no creo que imaginara hasta donde llegaría su "casi"cuñado (y a este paso ese "casi" esta cada vez más lejano). ¿Ron y Hermione liados antes que Harry y Ginny? Mmmmmm ¿estas practicando oclumancia acaso? Creo que tendré que conseguirme un buen profesor de Legremancia para protegerme de Clau y de ti. Esos chismes son despiadados, de una simple idea han llegado hasta convertir a Ron en el adalid de la sangre limpia. ¡Imagínate! Lo que es no conocer realmente a las personas ¿no? Pero creo que eso es lo que menos interesa a los que riegan los rumores. Y mira como son las cosas, ahora que ¡al fin! Harry reconoce que siente y se lo dice a Ron, el pelirrojo no pueda ayudarlo. Vueltas que da la vida ¿no? Creo que es justicia divina por todo el escándalo que armó Ron (jejejeje, como si no fuera yo la que lo escribió, jejejejejeje). Pero ahora que no tiene que estar cuidando a su hermana es probable que note a quién tiene al lado. Tal vez Ginny no quiera aceptar que sigue con cierto sentimiento hacia Harry, pero Hermione si que se ha dado cuenta. El nudo de todo este asunto es que la pelea fue tan grande que ahora nadie puede intervenir aunque quiera.

Ron le dio tiempo a Harry para explicaciones, lo malo fue lo que hizo antes de darle ese tiempo. Su hermanita tiene todo el derecho de estar molesta, porque mira con las que salió el chico. Casi mata al pobre ojiverde.

No se si te guste la nueva decisión de Harry, pero le harás justicia que se ha dado cuenta hacia donde lo condujeron sus dudas. Ahora tiene nuevos problemas que resolver y dejará por un lado al profesor de pociones. Adivinaste que Harry y Ginny se alejarán (insisto en que tomare clases de legremancia), pero es que como no hacerlo luego de que dice semejante cosa. Lo que hieren las palabras.

Bueno, espero que este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas. Bye.

**Clau de Snape**: ¡Hola amiga mía! Antes que nada déjame felicitarte por tus 200 review, eso si que es una cantidad inmensa, para que veas lo buen escritora que eres y cuantos lectores reconocemos eso.

Hay Tonks, por un momento dude en permitir que abriera o no la puerta, pero no negarás que fue mejor que lo hiciera, pero primero tenía que pensarlo ¿no? Y también hacer que S notara que no siempre puede dictar en los demás el procedimiento a seguir. Él le dio la opción y ella se tomó el tiempo para decidirse. Ahora veremos que sucede a partir de allí. Lo bueno es que ya ambos se cuestionan sobre sus razones y empiezan a notar que de una u otra manera quieren compartir tiempo. Me imagine que diferirías de Tonks, pero es que ella aún no esta preparada para responder a ciertas preguntas que flotan en el aire. Paciencia, paciencia que pronto lo hará.

Se que te duele que Remus no aparezca todavía, pero me alegra que comprendas la necesidad de que se quede afuera, pero prometo que después que vuelva no volverá a desaparecer.

Harry empieza a pensar en las mejores maneras para reunirse con Ginny sin problemas y lo ha hecho bien, lo único es que no contaba con un cuñado como Ron, que tiene más armas de las que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, creo que ya esta a la altura de Ginny en cuanto a ocurrencias.

Ginny es muy centrada, pero lamentablemente ha salido herida de todo este embrollo, porque semejante frase lastima a cualquiera. De por sí ya tenía reparos hacia Harry y su supuesta relación y ahora cree saber que siente él por ella, ¡que alejada de la verdad! Pero ¿no es así muchas veces? Creemos saber todo sobre algo y no nos damos cuenta cuan equivocados estamos.

Y Ron, ¿qué puedo decir de él? Actúo con el hígado, nada más que eso. Afuera quedaron todas sus intenciones de mostrarse juicioso y arruinó todo. Ahora no le queda más que esperar el perdón de su hermana y tal vez ahora se lo piense mucho antes de volver a actuar. Ni siquiera Hermione pudo detenerlo. Sólo espero que sus hermanos mayores no lo dañen mucho, porque si no Hermione va a tener que aprender técnicas de curación.

Las investigaciones se detendrán porque Harry ha descubierto que no lo llevaron a ningún lugar. Así que tus dudas sobre la casa tardarán un poco más en ser aclaradas (no me odies). Pero casi estoy casi segura que aceptaras el porqué de esto.

¡Se me olvidaba! Gracias por tu frase para la reflexión final de Harry. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Bye

**SAMI: **¡Hola Sami! Espero que estés divirtiéndote en tus vacaciones. Imagínate que provocó ese abrazo. Ron casi asfixia a su amigo, pero no paso a mayores. Bueno, depende de cómo lo veas (jejejeje). En este capítulo no hay nada de T y S pero prometo compensar en el siguiente. Bye.

**Ceywen:** ¡Hola Tony! Se que no fue un capítulo muy extenso, y este tampoco, pero espero que el contenido compense eso. Creo que tu idea sobre Ron se reforzará después de leer este capítulo, pero es que el chico actúa muchas veces guiado por lo que ve. Sin embargo sus hermanos le harán reflexionar sobre su comportamiento, no te preocupes.

Con T y S, pues te entiendo. Son así y no hay nada mas que decir. Lamento decirte que Ginny no esta tratando muy bien que digamos a Harry, pero tu dirás si se lo merece o no (yo diría que se merece eso y mucho más).

Bye.

**Danylima:** ¡Hola Dany! Que bueno saber de ti nuevamente. Jejeje, el suspenso tuvo su razón de ser ¿no crees? (espero que sí). Ron si se complica la vida, pero tenía razón en parte. Si preguntaba, no le iban a decir nada. Todo hubiera sido tan fácil si lo hubiera hecho y si Harry le hubiera contado, pero entonces ¿qué hacía con lo que tenía escrito?. Al final se aclaro todo y quedaron como amigos al igual que las chicas, sin embargo las heridas de Ginny tardarán en sanar un poco más.

Las sesiones de clases harán que T y S piensen , ya lo leerás en el próximo capítulo. Bye

**Ossobucco: **¡Vaya! Que nick más interesante. Me alegro que te guste el fic, y también que te hayas agregado a esta locura. ¡Mira que ya van 20 capítulos! Has tenido paciencia para leerlos.

Si, "pie" de limón es lo mismo que tarta. Bye.

**Meilin2**: ¡Hola Meilin! (Pregunta, ¿Meilin no era que gustaba de Lee Shaoran en Sakura Card Captor?) Gracias por leer el fic (¡Los 20 capítulos!). Creo que no ha muchos les parece esta pareja, pero los que escribimos sobre ella lo hacemos con mucho cariño, te lo aseguro. Bueno, Ron no le "parti" precisamente el alma a Harry, pero estuvo bastante cerca. Por lo menos lo dejó explicarse. Ya me dirás que te pareció este capítulo. Bye.

**Nariko-Chan1**: ¡Hola Nariko! Tienes razón con lo de mal pensados. Tanto por parte de los que regaron el rumor como por Ron, aunque ya tenía razones para pensar así. Y también por Harry que sigue (o seguía) en sus trece de creer a Snape asesino. Pero lo dejará todo al olvido ahora.

Gracias por las porras. Bye


	22. Asesoria

**¡Hola! Les informo que con este capítulo empieza la tercera y última parte de la historia. Eso no quiere decir que ya me falten únicamente dos capítulos o algo por el estilo. Noooooo. Según mis cuentas aún faltan seis, pero bien podrían ser ocho (aún estoy en veremos). Ya que estamos en la recta final, me imagino que pensarán que las cosas ya deberían comenzar a aclararse (o que ya es tiempo que eso suceda). Bueno, no se como decirles esto, pero... aún hay ciertos eventos que deben suceder antes de aclarar los misterios. Lo que pasa es que no quiero arruinarles la lectura y no dar demasiadas pistas. Estoy intentando que todo quede de manera coherente y a su gusto (y al mío), lo que si es cierto es que las relaciones empezarán a encauzarse (o eso espero). Ojalá que con esta información no se desanimen y piensen "¡Que fastidio! Tanto esperar y aún nada", daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que lo que viene sea satisfactorio para todos.**

**Otra cosa, aunque cuando empecé la segunda parte indiqué que iría enfocada hacia la evolución de los sentimientos y pensamientos de ciertas personas, así como a saber un poco más de Severus Snape y su pasado, y como había sido todo entre él y T (cuando S fue su profesor). Reconozco que no ha habido tanto de esto (excepto en este capítulo), porque tuve cierto desvío hacia los chicos, pero ustedes me dirán si no valió la pena (¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor!, digan que sí). Por lo demás no falta mucho, pero creo que si cumplí con la mayoría de cosas (ojalá ustedes también piensen eso), pero ya saben que cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bienvenida.**

**Luego de tan larga introducción (como siempre, me extendí demasiado) los dejo con uno de los capítulos que más he disfrutado escribiendo.**

**P.D. ¡Lo último! Gracias a Clau de Snape por revisar este capítulo y asegurarse que esta de manera comprensible.**

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**ASESORIA**

Los pupitres del aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras habían sido alineados contra las paredes, dejando un espacio bastante considerable en el centro. Allí, sobre un taburete, se encontraba el reloj en forma de búho. Frente a él, Tonks intentaba inútilmente realizar el hechizo que deseaba enseñarles a los alumnos del séptimo curso.

- _Tempus Fuggi_

Para su desconsuelo, el reloj sacudió sus alas y siguió con su perezoso Tic Tac.

- ¿No le parece un hechizo muy avanzado para sus alumnos?

Snape estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su tradicional mirada de desaprobación. Tonks supo disimular muy bien la sorpresa que siempre provocaba en ella cuando se aparecía de esa manera. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a que lo hiciera.

- Tal vez, pero considero importante que sepan como detener el tiempo.

- El tiempo…

- Se que no puede detenerse, pero cuándo se está en peligro, el conseguir unos segundos extras puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Aunque al inicio habían mantenido una actitud distante (lo cuál había sido más notorio de parte de Snape), el tiempo que habían compartido durante todas esas noches de asesoría había provocado que se comportaran cada vez más "en confianza", si es que así podía llamársele al hecho de que no se apegaran estrictamente al acuerdo pactado sino que intercalaran más de alguna frase que no se refería exactamente al tema de estudio que revisaban. Tonks casi podía asegurar que él dejaba entrever cierto interés en sus opiniones, aunque fuera para rebatirlas. Y se mostraba un poco más relajado, dejando traslucir de vez en cuando que no era de piedra. El estar apoyado en la puerta y no de pie, con ese aire marcial que lo caracterizaba, era una prueba de ello. Sin embargo (y ella hubiera deseado lo contrario) fuera de clase él seguía tratándola con total indiferencia, dirigiéndole la palabra únicamente cuando la educación dictaba que era indispensable.

Tonks aceptaba esto, pero desde hacía un tiempo estaba deseando dar un paso más en esa aparente "camaradería" que los envolvía durante cada noche.

Decidiéndose al fin a seguir sus impulsos, movió la varita y aparecieron un par de vasos lleno de jugo de calabaza. Tomó uno y dejó el otro en el aire. No se atrevió a enviárselo a Snape por temor a derramárselo encima. Además, quería que fuera él quién decidiera que hacer.

Snape observó durante un momento el vaso. Tonks dudó, pero al verle sacar la varita pudo respirar tranquila.

- _Accio vaso._

Suavemente, el vaso levitó hacia la mano extendida de Snape y éste bebió en silencio. Luego se acercó al reloj y lo observó con detenimiento.

- No bajo a cenar.

Lo dijo sin mirarla, por lo que no notó la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Tonks.

_"Así que aceptas el ofrecimiento de paz_" – en la privacidad de su mente se permitía tutearlo. A decir verdad, últimamente se permitía muchas cosas.

- Tenía trabajo por hacer. Además no me quedé con hambre.

- Un sándwich no es alimento suficiente.

Sobre el escritorio de Tonks había un plato con algunas migas.

- ¿Cómo lo supo?

- Ese elfo extraño… Dobby. Él me lo dijo.

_"Dobby no dice nada a menos que le preguntes. ¿Acaso te interesa lo que yo haga Severus Snape?"_ – La sonrisa que seguía en sus labios se desvaneció ante sus propios reproches – _¡Tonks! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Deja ya en paz esas ideas! ¿Qué crees que pensaría…_

- Sirius.

- ¿Qué?

Snape se había girado hacia ella al escuchar ese nombre. Tonks no se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

- Nada, yo… pensé en Sirius de repente.

- ¿Quiere que me retire? Así podrá seguir cómodamente con sus recuerdos.

- No se preocupe, no es necesario – ahora podía dominarse mejor y evitar sus ocasionales tartamudeos – Fue algo involuntario

- ¿Está segura?

- Claro. Aunque si usted tiene alguna cosa que hacer, por mí no hay problema. Para ser sincera, hoy no tengo dudas. Me ha ayudado tanto, que es muy raro lo que yo no entienda.

Él no dijo nada, pero tampoco hizo ademán de retirarse.

- Puedo ayudarla con el _Tempus_

- ¿Lo puede hacer?

- ¿Usted no?

- Me enseñaron los movimientos y todo, pero para serle sincera nunca logré que funcionara.

- ¿Entonces cómo pretende enseñarlo? Tal vez deba esperar a que Lupin vuelva y sea él quién imparta ese tema.

- Ese hechizo no forma parte del curso, pero quisiera que los alumnos lo supieran. Cómo algo extra ¿me entiende?

Por toda respuesta Snape alargó el brazo, ofreciéndole su mano. Sorprendida, ella la tomó y por unos instantes pudo sentir el tacto de su piel.

_"Para ser un hombre dedicado a las pociones tiene manos suaves, como de artista"_

La condujo hacia el centro de la habitación, frente al taburete. Retrocedió unos pasos, hablándole con voz calmada.

- Cierre los ojos. Vacíe su mente de cualquier pensamiento o emoción.

- ¿Cómo en la oclumancia?

- Shhhhhhh. No hable. Respire profundamente… así… despacio. Relájese.

Relajarse no era tan fácil cuando lo sentía tan cerca. Cada vez que intentaba vaciar su mente, múltiples imágenes la invadían. Snape decía que pensara en un lugar tranquilo y pacífico, pero ella sólo lograba revivir momentos familiares o de diversión con sus amigos. Intentó que se enfocara en un color, pero si mencionaba el rojo, Tonks imaginaba inmediatamente el rostro de alguno de los Weasley. Verde la hacía evocar los ojos de Harry, Gris el cabello de Remus y así sucesivamente. Los intentos fallidos se iban acumulando de manera alarmante.

El último había sido tan malo, que el búho ululó molesto, porque Tonks casi lo bota del taburete con su varita.

- Es inútil, no logro concentrarme lo suficiente.

- Esa es una excusa tonta – Snape estaba apoyado en la pared. Se notaba que estaba enfadado ante sus fracasos – La esperaría de Potter, pero no de usted.

- Acepte que no a todos nos funcionan los hechizos.

- ¿Sabe? Empiezo a cansarme. No suelo tener tanta paciencia con los alumnos, especialmente cuando llevan más de una hora sin conseguir ni siquiera un intento satisfactorio

- Primero, no soy su alumna. Y segundo, yo no le pedí que me ayudara, usted se ofreció. Podemos dejar esto, si le parece una pérdida de tiempo.

- No.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué no?

- No suelo renunciar a lo que me propongo. Decidí que usted dominaría ese hechizo y lo hará. No importa si nos toma toda la noche.

- ¿No cree que yo tengo derecho a decidir si quiero hacerlo?

- ¿Se considera incapaz acaso?

El fuego en la mirada de Tonks le indicó que había herido su amor propio. Eso le agradó. Había descubierto que de esa manera lograba que ella diera lo mejor de sí misma.

- Tal vez el fallo no esté en mí.

_"Aquí vamos. No puede quedarse callada siempre debe decir la última palabra, la cual generalmente es una provocación. Pero esta vez no le seguiré el juego"_

- Podría tener razón. Supongo que sólo existe una manera de averiguarlo.

Caminó hacia ella y se colocó a sus espaldas. Levantó el brazo derecho de Tonks a la altura del hombro. Extendiéndolo, sujetó con firmeza su muñeca. Tonks podía sentir la respiración de Snape cerca de su cuello, haciendo que la piel se le erizara. Cuando él le habló, con su tono de voz grave, una oleada de electricidad la recorrió.

- Concéntrese únicamente en mi voz. ¿Siente mi respiración?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. No podía articular palabra.

- Bien. Sujete con fuerza la varita y cierre los ojos una vez más. Acompase su respiración a la mía. Respire, expire. Lento, con ritmo.

Tonks era conciente de la cercanía de Snape. Podía sentir como su pecho se expandía con cada bocanada de aire que entraba en sus pulmones. Cuando logró acompasarse a él, una inmensa paz la invadió.

- Así… muy bien. El respirar correctamente es primordial. Le permite estar conciente de cada parte de su cuerpo, como si fuera un todo. De esa manera puede canalizar la energía que necesita.

Con suavidad posó su mano en el abdomen de Tonks. Ella no se movió… era incapaz de reaccionar.

- ¿Siente mi mano?

- Si.

- Concéntrese en ese punto. Como si fuera a interpretar una canción. La voz sale de esta parte del cuerpo. En nuestro caso, la fuerza saldrá también de allí.

Siguieron respirando al unísono por unos minutos más. Para Tonks todo lo que la rodeaba había desaparecido. Era como si sólo ellos dos existieran en el universo. Snape notó que ella estaba relajada, y también que la presionaba contra su cuerpo mucho más de lo necesario. Pero se sentía cómodo con su cercanía, como si físicamente se complementaran.

_"Huele maravillosamente. Y pareciera que su cuerpo se ajustara perfectamente al mío"_

Esos pensamientos lo sorprendieron. No sabía de donde habían salido. Concentrándose nuevamente en lo que pretendía enseñarle, fijó su mirada en el reloj (que dormitaba placidamente, cansado de que jugaran con él).

- Abra los ojos.

Ella lo obedeció.

- Ahora.

- _Tempus Fuggi_

Tonks pudo sentir una corriente de energía que subía desde el punto en que Snape la tenía sujeta hasta la varita, aunque nada salió de ella. Aún así, observó como el búho (quién estaba sacudiendo su cabeza en ese momento) se iba quedando inmóvil. Las manecillas del reloj detuvieron su marcha. En su oído resonó la voz de Snape:

- Uno…dos… tres… cuatro...

El segundero volvió a avanzar y el búho, confundido, voló hacia el escritorio de Tonks. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, y al girar el rostro se encontró con los ojos de Snape, que la observaron con intensidad. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que pensó que la besaría. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos (que se le hicieron eternos), él la soltó de su abrazo y se retiró, sin lograr ocultar del todo su turbación. Ella agradeció esto, porque también se había impresionado. Snape pudo recobrarse rápidamente (al igual que Tonks) y al hablar, su voz sonó nuevamente serena.

- Lo logró.

- Si – La sonrisa de Tonks era luminosa – No puedo creerlo ¡Detuve el tiempo por cuatro segundos!

No quiso corregirla. Ella estaba demasiado feliz como para arruinarle el momento.

- La felicito, no todos logran una fuga de cuatro segundos en su primer intento.

- No era el primero.

- Digamos que el primer intento exitoso.

- ¡Cuatro segundos! Increíble.

- Cuando explique el tema a sus alumnos, no les diga que detendrán el tiempo. No les inculque conceptos erróneos.

- ¿Qué les diría usted?

- Que el _Tempus Fuggi_ provoca que los demás se muevan más lento de lo normal. Le da una ventaja, permitiendo que por un breve período uno vaya unos segundos por delante.

- En otras palabras, se provoca una fuga del tiempo que da la ilusión de haberlo detenido ¿no es así? uno será más rápido.

- Si usted prefiere decirlo así.

Tonks caminó hacia su escritorio y tomó el reloj. Estaba muy feliz de haber logrado su objetivo. Pero una duda la asaltó de repente.

- ¿Cómo voy a enseñarles esto? Es muy difícil.

- Encontrará la manera. Ahora que lo ha logrado, debe practicarlo. Sólo así lo dominará. Debe concentrarse en un punto específico, para permitir que de allí salga la energía que el hechizo necesita.

- ¿Yo sola?

- Lo difícil es conseguirlo la primera vez. Pero una vez que lo hace, de alguna manera puede volver a repetirlo. Y siempre funciona cuando más lo necesita, se lo aseguro. Incluso en un duelo o una batalla, si realmente lo desea, el hechizo funcionará.

- Siempre pensé que se necesitaba ser muy poderoso para utilizar ese hechizo.

- No realmente. Ojoloco puede hacerlo.

- Si, lo se. Consigue una fuga de diez segundos.

- Eso no es nada. Yo conocí a alguien que podía… – un recuerdo repentino y doloroso lo asaltó, enmudeciéndolo de repente.

- ¿Si?

- Olvídelo.

- Oh vamos. ¿No me lo dirá?

Silenciosamente, Snape evaluó si ella merecía esa información.

- Mi… padre – Tonks tuvo la impresión que decir eso le había costado mucho – Él podía realizar una fuga de veinticuatro segundos.

- ¡WOW! ¡Veinticuatro segundos! ¿Usted también puede hacerlo?

- No, lo máximo han sido doce.

- ¿Él se lo enseñó?

El rostro de Snape se endureció, y Tonks se asustó por el cambio. Había vuelto a surgir esa máscara inescrutable con la que se escondía del mundo.

- Mi padre jamás me enseñó nada – su voz estaba tan cargada de rabia que ella comprendió cuanto rencor y dolor había detrás de sus palabras – Nadie podía haber aprendido algo de ese hombre.

Con rapidez se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero en su prisa por salir no se fijó en un pupitre que estaba algo retirado de los demás y la manga de la túnica se le atoró en la punta de éste. Al tirar de ella, se rasgó a lo largo.

- ¡DEMONIOS! ¡SIEMPRE ME PASA ALGO CUANDO VENGO A ESTA CLASE!

Era típico en Snape descargar su mal humor con lo primero que se interpusiera en su camino. Ya Tonks estaba acostumbrada a sus arrebatos

- No se preocupe, yo puedo arreglarla – de cierta manera quería hacerle olvidar los recuerdos que ella le había provocado con su pregunta.

- ¡Oh no! Si dejo que se acerque a mi túnica con su varita seguramente terminaré con jirones de ella.

- No me refería a usar un hechizo.

- ¿Lo hará… sin magia?

- Cuando se es tan inútil como yo con los hechizos hogareños, es necesario desarrollar otras habilidades.

Sin estar muy convencido, pero tampoco sabiendo el por qué, Snape se quitó la túnica y se la entregó a Tonks. Aún sin ella, mantenía su aire de severidad.

- Se la entregaré en cuanto termine.

- ¿Dónde aprendió esas otras habilidades?

- Mi tía. De parte de mi padre. Es muggle ¿sabe?

Tonks dobló la túnica y él, sin saber que más decir, abrió la puerta y se marchó totalmente confundido por el comportamiento de ella y más aún, por el suyo propio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La madrugada estaba comenzando a retirarse para dar paso a un nuevo día y Snape aún no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Jamás su cama se le había hecho tan incómoda antes. Harto de dar vueltas sin razón, se levantó y encendió la chimenea. Se sirvió una copa de brandy y empezó a beberlo lentamente.

¿Qué lo tenía tan intranquilo? ¿Acaso… el haberse sentido tan bien teniéndola a ella entre los brazos?

- ¡Demonios! – Arrojó la copa al fuego, provocando que chispas volaran alrededor de él - ¿Qué estupideces estas pensando?

Tenía que reconocer que esas clases nocturnas no habían sido tan desesperantes como había creído. Es más, resultaron interesantes. Ella era bastante inteligente y decidida. Comprendía los conceptos fácilmente y era capaz de transmitirlos de la mejor manera a sus alumnos. Los estudiantes habían elevado su nivel, eso era evidente.

Pero lo que estaba inquietándolo no era producto, o por lo menos no absolutamente, de esas clases. Algo había sucedido en su interior, y venía de antes. Desde que notó que ella podía sacarlo de sus casillas casi sin abrir la boca… no… de más antes… en el momento en que vio aquel miedo primitivo en sus ojos, aquel miedo que le recordó al de su madre.

Esa mirada le había golpeado brutalmente, y (ahora se daba cuenta) todo su comportamiento posterior había sido para borrarla de su memoria. Sin embargo, la trampa estaba dispuesta para él. Él que se preciaba de tanto control y que había pasado tantos años construyendo un muro alrededor. Tuvo que haberse darse cuenta en el momento en que se había ofrecido a acompañarla en el carruaje, cuando tenía que llegar al ministerio. Se engañó a si mismo pensando que era una forma de compensarla por su comportamiento, pero ya no estaba tan seguro. Simples detalles, imperceptibles al principio, tuvieron que haberlo puesto sobre aviso.

La sensación calida que lo invadía de vez en cuando al estar junto a ella. Ese minucioso examen que realizaba sobre su rostro para detectar cada nuevo gesto, cada particularidad que la hacía tan… diferente. Había observado cada movimiento que ella hacía, memorizando cada cambio que la luz provocaba en su rostro. No podía apartar su mirada de ella, de estudiarla. La forma en que se desordenaba el cabello y luego colocaba cada mechón en su sitio, casi inconscientemente. Esa torpeza que al parecer sólo era porque su pensamiento siempre estaba un poco más allá, en las cosas que de verdad importaban. Las diferentes reacciones que podía tomar, dependiendo de la situación. Casi podía asegurar que conocía todos los colores de ojos y cabello que adoptaba. Apariencias que ocultaban quién era en realidad, esa persona que sólo había llegado a vislumbrar en la superficie, cuando había tenido la osadía de rascar su coraza, porque tenía una y tan bien hecha que casi nadie notaba… tal vez para escapar de los demás. Cada mirada, cada gesto, cada expresión que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era una Black pero que a la vez reafirmaba que no lo era completamente. Sólo en lo esencial, en lo importante. En el corazón.

- ¿Qué me pasa con esa niña? Porque eso es lo que es, una niña. Podría ser mi hija.

_No exageres _– había un nuevo espejo sobre la chimenea, y la imagen que se reflejaba lo observaba divertido –_ Tal vez tú sobrina, pero tu hija jamás. Si no lo has notado no es ninguna adolescente, ya es una mujer._

- Cállate

_¿Por qué? Yo no tengo la culpa que disfrutes su compañía._

- No la disfruto.

_¿No? ¿Entonces por qué ofreciste quedarte esta noche? Ella te dijo que no te necesitaba._

- Por el hechizo.

Peor que las palabras, fue el gesto sarcástico que se dibujó en el reflejo.

_¿A quién quieres convencer con eso? Te quedaste por ella, y tampoco era necesario que se lo enseñaras de esa manera. Tú lo aprendiste…_

- Entre golpes y gritos.

_¿Había otra manera de aprender ese tipo se cosas con Karkarov? Pero estás evadiendo la cuestión. Ya habías notado a "Nym" ¿no? _– Snape miró con odio al espejo – _Si… Lo entendiste, o aceptaste más bien, hace un momento. Muy dentro de ti sabes que..._

_- _Cierra la boca.

_Admítelo. Cuando te enfrentó, al realizar el registro, al abrir la caja de música… mientras observabas su rostro embelesado… lo sabías. _

- Te equivocas.

_¿Y ella? ¿No te lo preguntas? ¿O no quieres reconocer las "señales"? ¿Te haz fijado que ella hace consideraciones contigo, que te trata con respeto? Algo que no hacen los demás. _

- Lo hace porque esta obligada. No nos soportamos.

_¿Entonces qué fue esa mirada que te dirigió esta noche? No niegues que tuviste el impulso de…_

- ¡Ella está con Lupin!

_¿Y no te molesta eso? ¿No te enfada que la abrace? ¿Qué la toque?_

- Es la sobrina de Black, medio muggle y… algo del hombre lobo ese. ¿No son suficientes razones para desmentir cualquier supuesta atracción?

_Te intriga. Siempre te intrigó. Ese aspecto camaleónico te desespera porque no puedes catalogarla como a los demás. Es una Black, es cierto, pero no puedes resistir el impulso de domar su carácter, y al mismo tiempo no puedes evitar el querer protegerla. Tiene la arrogancia de Sirius, pero eso más que exasperarte te inquieta. A él lo odiabas, pero ella es otra cosa. Posee todo aquello que aborreces, ¿no es eso lo que te está carcomiendo? Es diametralmente opuesta a Florence. Pero… ¿acaso no has vivido siempre entre extremos?_

Tomó al espejo entre sus manos, con toda la intención de romperlo.

_Con eso no solucionarás nada. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad. No puedes ocultar la cabeza entre la tierra._

- ¡Te equivocas! Ella me es totalmente indiferente. ¡No me importa! ¡Deseo que vuelva Lupin cuanto antes y así poder deshacerme de su odiosa compañía!

_¿Opinarás lo mismo cuando sea ella quién te ignore por estar demasiado ocupada siendo feliz con el licántropo?_

Snape no sintió nada cuando golpeó el espejo con el puño, pero la sensación cálida de la sangre al recorrer sus dedos lo hizo reaccionar.

- ¡Idiota!

Tomó su capa y se dirigió a la enfermería. Por mucho que detestara pedir ayuda, tendría que despertar a la señora Pomfrey para que le vendara la mano. Sabía que estaba demasiado alterado como para poder curarse a sí mismo.

_"Lo único bueno es que ella no pregunta nunca. Prefiero su silencio a tener que soportarme otra vez a mí mismo"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks estaba terminando de zurcir la túnica de Snape y no podía evitar sonreír ante la ironía de la situación. Muchas veces su madre le había recriminado el que no fuera lo suficientemente hogareña, y ahora estaba sentada en un sillón, cosiendo con tranquilidad la túnica de un hombre.

_"Si me vieras mamá, seguramente estarías orgullosa de mi" _

Esa actividad la tranquilizaba y le daba tiempo para reflexionar en lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Que ella se sentía cómoda con Snape era indudable, así como también que había algo en él que la atraía. Cada noche esperaba verlo aparecer por la puerta del aula, escuchar sus indicaciones. Compartir ese tiempo se le había hecho cada vez más necesario. Aunque pasaran mucho sin hablar, esos silencios compartidos eran la mejor conversación que jamás tuviera con alguien.

_"Incluyendo a Remus"_

Es que estar con su "lobito" era diferente, casi no podían dejar de hablar. Era igual que cuando visitaba a Sirius, pero con Snape – y ya no le incomodaba demasiado el tenerlos en el pensamiento al mismo tiempo – no necesitaba hablar. Su compañía era suficiente para ella.

_¿Acaso… será… amor? – _Extendió la manga para cerciorarse del resultado. Era perfecto, no se notaba la reparación entre los pliegues. Pasó suavemente sus dedos por la costura, conciente de que era una prenda que él usaba siempre – _No lo se. A menos que amar sea esa sensación que tengo cuando lo veo. Si tan sólo supiera lo que él piensa… pero eso es algo casi imposible de imaginar. _

Él era una incógnita viviente. No podía evitar asociar su comportamiento con un afán desesperado por no dejar traslucir sus emociones.

_"Cuándo deja de lado todas sus inhibiciones, conflictos, complejos o lo que sea que lo ate, debe ser sumamente apasionado. Apasionado en su sentir, en su actuar" _

Durante el tiempo que llevaba en el colegio, había observado breves atisbos de esa pasión. Principalmente cuando se enfurecía, pero también cuando trabajaba o cuando dedicaba su atención a un asunto específico (un ejemplo lo había tenido esa noche, al ver su deseo de que ella aprendiera el hechizo). La mayoría de personas sólo conocía su lado malo, pero algo la impulsaba a creer (tal vez simplemente su deseo de creerlo) que detrás de toda esa armadura se encontraba un ser humano intenso y decidido. Esta idea se había reforzado en su mente cada vez más, principalmente por lo que habían compartido últimamente.

_¿Siempre fuiste así Severus? ¿O acaso la vida te dio razones para convertirte en una esfinge?_

Se puso de pie para sacudirse los restos de hilo que tuviera sobre su regazo y luego lo hizo con la túnica. Al moverla de esta manera, un leve aroma varonil llego hasta ella. Sin saber por qué, hundió la nariz en la tela y aspiró el olor, su olor. En un impulso se quitó la túnica que llevaba y se puso la de él. Era mucho más grande que las que ella usaba y eso la divirtió. Su cuerpo parecía perderse entre toda esa tela. Los recuerdos de lo acontecido en el aula volvieron a ella nuevamente. Su contacto, la forma en que la había mantenido sujeta y las sensaciones que le había provocado. Colocó su mano en el mismo punto donde él la había posado, recordando exactamente la firmeza de su gesto y el tono de su voz. La forma en que la vio cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Se acostó en su cama pensando en todo aquello, abrazándose a si misma para repetir la sensación de estar entre sus brazos... Imaginando que esa túnica había acariciado su cuerpo, de la misma manera como ahora lo hacía con el suyo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks se movió perezosamente mientras la luz que entraba por la ventana le hacia cosquillas en el rostro. Con lentitud se estiró, tratando de prolongar al máximo esa sensación de bienestar que sentía después de una noche de sueño tranquilo. Se llevó la mano al rostro y al sentir un leve roce abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué es esto? _–_ con los ojos entrecerrados adivinó lo que era – Oh no, otra vez me quede dormida sin desvestirme.

Se levantó, algo adormilada todavía, y al dar el primer paso se tropezó con el borde de la túnica.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso empequeñecí? – una costura en la manga le llamó la atención – ¡CHISPAS! Es la túnica de… ¡Ay no! – Se la quitó presurosa, como si le quemara – ¡Me dormí con ella!

La revisó como para desmentir lo que veía, pero fue inútil. Estaba completamente arrugada.

- ¿Y ahora que hago? – su primer impulso fue tomar la varita pero se contuvo – No puedo usar magia, con seguridad la destrozaría. ¡Ayúdame Merlín! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Lentamente se formo en su cabeza la imagen de un elfo con un calcetín en cada oreja.

- ¡Dobby! ¡El sabrá que hacer!

No tuvo problemas para encontrar al elfo doméstico y solicitarle ayuda. Dobby estuvo encantado de poder auxiliarla, asegurándole que le dejaría la túnica lavada y planchada, en su habitación, después del almuerzo.

La mañana transcurrió sin ningún otro incidente (excepto uno que otro tropezón y un chico que salió de su clase con el cabello humeante). Por la tarde Tonks regresó a su habitación, encontrando la ansiada prenda sobre su cama.

_"Hay Dobby, te debo una. La próxima vez que vaya a Hogsmeade te compraré el par de calcetines más llamativos que encuentre"_

Envolvió la túnica, que parecía casi nueva, en un trozo de papel y aprovechando que no tenía clase se dirigió a las mazmorras. Sabía que a esa hora Snape se encontraría calificando pergaminos (y seguramente colocándole cero a todos aquellos alumnos que no fueran de su casa).

La puerta estaba abierta, pero por alguna razón que no pudo identificar no entró. Él no notó su presencia, tan concentrado estaba en el trabajo, absorto de cuanto lo rodeaba. A los oídos de Tonks llegó el eco de una melodía que Snape estaba tarareando.

_"Yo conozco esa tonada. Es de la caja de música pero…ahora recuerdo... no fue allí donde la escuché la primera vez"_

__

_--------oooooooo--------_

_- ¿Crees que si le hecho pus de bubotubérculo en la comida se muera?_

_- Lo dudo mucho Tonks. Mala hierba nunca muere._

_Las risas de Tonks y su amiga Leila se oyeron por todo el pasillo. Acababan de salir de la clase de pociones y como siempre, las indirectas de Snape tuvieron como blanco a la joven metamorfomaga._

_- Si tan sólo se enfermara de algo y no lo viera por lo menos durante un mes._

_- Dudo que estar al borde de la muerte fuera impedimento para que dejara de dar clases. ¿No ves que su único interés en la vida es hacer desgraciada la de los demás?_

_- Lo odio._

_- Tú y el setenta y cinco por ciento de la población estudiantil de Hogwarts._

_- ¿Por qué no el cien por ciento?_

_- Porque el otro veinticinco lo componen las serpientes de Slytherin._

_Entre risas y comentarios llegaron al gran comedor, a tiempo para reunirse con sus compañeros de casa._

_La vida de la jóven Nymphadora Tonks podía describirse como agradable, si no se tomara en cuenta lo que sufría en las clases de pociones. Desde que había llegado al colegio hacía seis años, esa materia había sido su cruz. Su singular y según a quién se le preguntara, divertida o molesta, torpeza le habían granjeado algunos contratiempos, pero no tantos como los castigos a que se había hecho acreedora con Snape Éste parecía disfrutar ridiculizándola y disminuyéndola frente a los demás (y eso que a los demás tampoco les iba tan bien). Encima de todo, su parentesco con Sirius Black no era precisamente la mejor carta para que él fuera todo dulzura con ella (la sola idea era ridícula). Pero este tema no le provocaba problemas únicamente con Snape. En más de alguna ocasión había terminado en el despacho del profesor Flitwick por haberse peleado. ¿Con quién? Con cualquiera que se mofara de Sirius, ya que Tonks lo defendía a capa y espada por estar convencida de la inocencia de su tío. _

_El profesor de encantamientos la trataba con indulgencia, al igual que muchos de los demás miembros del claustro. Admiraban la fuerza de su carácter y su permanente buen humor (por no decir su increíble y rara habilidad para cambiar de aspecto). Excepto claro esta, Snape quién parecía disfrutar con molestarla._

_Ese constante tira y afloja que mantenía con su profesor de pociones la hacía dar su mejor esfuerzo para demostrarle que no era una tonta. Para Tonks se había vuelto un reto personal, mucho más intenso desde que había obtenido suficientes TIMOS como para tener una oportunidad de convertirse en Auror, el sueño de su vida._

_Pero esto no era nada fácil porque Snape ahora les exigía más, aunque siempre hacia la salvedad de que no esperaba nada bueno de ellos y dudaba que alguno pudiera obtener una plaza en el ministerio._

_Cada clase era más extenuante que la anterior. Las tareas eran kilométricas y para muchos, sin sentido. ¿Para qué querían saber las mil y una aplicaciones del amaranto?_

_Leila le decía que estaba obsesionada con Snape, no había momento del día que no hablara de él. De su mal genio, de su desagradable presencia, de su horrible nariz, de su apariencia lúgubre… pero es que ella lo veía casi hasta en la sopa._

_"¿A que se debe ese geniecito que se gasta? – Pensaba mientras copiaba la tarea de aritmancia - ¿Acaso su vida fue tan desgraciada que necesita tomarse revancha con nosotros? ¿Tenemos la culpa de que haya sido un mortífago y su señor haya sido derrotado?" _

_Esto último lo había descubierto por accidente, al escuchar sin querer una conversación que su madre mantenía con Remus, quién había sido uno de los mejores amigo de su tío y que empezaba a serlo de ella (siempre que no hablaran de Sirius, un tema demasiado doloroso para él). Pero había prometido callarlo, porque era algo que no necesitaba hacerse público. _

_Por las noches, acostada en su cama, pensaba en Snape y en la manera de particular en que se hacia odiar por todos. La constante presencia de él en su mente empezaba a preocuparla. Pero no podía negar que le intrigaba más allá de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer aún ante si misma._

_Esa obsesión, el no poder apartar los ojos de él cuando no la observaba provocaron que, en una clase sobre pociones desaparecedoras, agregara un ingrediente que no debía, en el momento menos adecuado._

_La explosión fue escuchada hasta el aula de transformaciones y cuando la profesora McGonagall se apareció para averiguar que había sucedido, le costó mucho reprimir una sonora carcajada al observar como los alumnos que habían sido salpicados eran casi transparentes y ella podía ver a través de ellos. Snape estaba tan rojo que por un momento creyeron que se ahogaría de la rabia. El castigo no se hizo esperar (fue una suerte que la profesora estuviera allí para evitar que la convirtiera en sapo o algo peor). Esa noche debería limpiar todo el desastre, sin… magia._

_El reloj daba la una cuando Tonks colocó el último caldero en su lugar. Se agachó para recoger un paño, y en ese momento escuchó como la puerta se abría y él entraba en el salón. Al parecer no se acordaba de que ella debiera estar allí, porque se dirigió directamente a su escritorio. Comenzó a calificar pergaminos sin mirar a ningún lado y ella pudo observarlo tranquilamente (escondida bajo un pupitre, claro está). Ahora que no había nadie presente, la figura severa se convirtió en enigmática. Su rostro relajado no tenía el habitual gesto intransigente, sino uno que le daba carácter. Su mano se movía con agilidad sobre las tareas, como si la pluma fuera parte de ella. Se veía mucho más joven en esos momentos, cuando creía que nadie lo veía._

_Casi inconscientemente él empezó a tararear una melodía. Tonks jamás había escuchado algo tan bello, y la enterneció el que Snape pudiera conocer y disfrutar de algo como aquello._

_Con disimulo y un sigilo que nunca pudo volver a repetir, salió del salón. Sabía que no debía permitir que él supiera que ella lo había escuchado. Jamás le perdonaría el haberlo observado en la intimidad de su espacio. Al llegar a la sala común de su casa, observó los cortinajes azul y dorado que rezaban "La inteligencia es un don que se debe cultivar"_

_"¿Inteligencia? – Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro mientras pensaba en esta palabra – ¿Acaso la inteligencia puede ayudarme a arrancar de mí este sentimiento? ¿Es inteligente el hecho de que daría mi vida por conocer sus secretos? No, la inteligencia no puede ayudarme porque... porque yo... porque lo amo" _

__

_--------oooooooo--------_

_"Lo amo"_

Esa noche había descubierto la razón de su obsesión por Severus Snape. A partir de allí lo había evitado, cambiando radicalmente su comportamiento. Alejándose para poder controlar y enterrar ese sentimiento que consideraba casi un crimen. Y lo había logrado... a medias.

Luego de todos esos años, de su conocimiento del mundo mágico y de todo lo que había vivido, entró a Hogwarts con la firme convicción de que ese sentimiento ya no existía. Que había sido un enamoramiento pasajero, una tonta y retorcida ilusión adolescente. Pero ahora, escuchando nuevamente en sus labios esa melodía, se daba cuenta de cuán errada estaba. Todo este tiempo se lo había negado, imaginando solamente que eran dos adultos trabajando juntos.

_"Desde nuestro primer enfrentamiento en el despacho de Dumbledore tuve que haberlo sabido. Lo que sentí ayer no fue casualidad. Ni la pregunta que me hice. He conocido la respuesta todo este tiempo. Una respuesta que me llegó a los diecisiete años y que obstinadamente intenté olvidar. Que tonta fui al cuestionarme a mi misma sobre lo que sentía, sobre si acaso era amor. Por supuesto que lo es. Lo amo, nunca dejé de amarlo. Si él conserva aún el recuerdo de la mujer que amó, que quizás aún ama, ¿Por qué llegué a pensar que no me pasaría a mi lo mismo? Todo este tiempo he estado enamorada de Severus Snape, el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts, el que me hizo la vida imposible, quién odió a Sirius, detesta a Harry y aborrece a Remus. ¿Acaso existe algo más irónico que eso?"_

Su mente voló hacia aquella caja de música que estaba en su habitación. El recuerdo de esa chica la hizo sentirse extraña.

_"El amó una vez. ¿Por qué no podría volver a hacerlo?_

Snape levantó la vista y la descubrió. Pareció sorprenderse, pero luego su mirada se llenó de dureza. Tonks no atinaba a saber el por qué.

- ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Qué pretende con esto?

Tonks seguía sin entender nada. Snape salió de detrás de su escritorio y se acercó a ella a grandes pasos. Asiéndola por el brazo, la llevó a la pileta en la que lavaban los calderos.

- ¡Mire!

La imagen que se reflejo en el agua reposada la asombró. Sus ojos eran de color ambarino dorado. El cabello castaño claro le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía un parecido asombroso con la chica de la caja de música.

- ¿A que esta jugando? – Snape la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza. El paquete que Tonks llevaba resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo – ¿Qué trata de hacer?

- ¡Déjeme! – Se soltó como pudo y se alejó de él – ¡No fue mi intención!

- ¡Nunca vuelva a tomar ese aspecto! ¿Me escuchó? ¡NUNCA!

Un alboroto, proveniente del pasillo central llegó hasta ellos. Tonks aprovechó la distracción para salir corriendo, pero antes de llegar a la escalera una conocida figura apareció ante ella.

- ¡Remus!

Snape llegó a tiempo para ver a Tonks y Remus unidos en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Te extrañe tanto! – Le susurró Remus al oído – Me hiciste mucha falta.

Con cariño la besó en la frente y luego la estrechó un poco más contra él.

- Lupin… – Snape hacia esfuerzos por parecer tranquilo – volviste.

- Ah, hola Severus. No te había visto.

- Me di cuenta.

- ¿Pasa algo? Te noto tenso.

- Te equivocas.

- Si tú lo dices.

- Remus, vámonos.

Protegida por los brazos de su amigo, Tonks observó a Snape. Éste notó que sus ojos eran azules nuevamente y su cabello, aunque seguía del mismo largo, ahora era púrpura.

- Claro, pero dime primero por qué corrías.

- Por nada importante. Quería saber que era ese alboroto.

- Los chicos me vieron llegar y empezaron a molestar.

- Siempre provocas revuelo a donde vas ¿no? – La voz de Snape era veneno puro – debe ser tu naturaleza... _animal._

Remus no tenía ganas de pelea esta vez, así que prefirió no contestarle lo que debería. Pero luego lo pensó mejor.

- Es probable. Los lobos siempre atraen a las personas. Les intrigan – Con delicadeza acarició el cabello de Tonks – Si no me crees deberías preguntarle a esta joven. Por cierto ¿Que haces aquí?

Snape abrió la boca para responderle que ese no era un asunto que le importara, pero Tonks se le adelantó.

- Vine a dejarle al profesor Snape un paquete – La mirada de interrogación de Remus hizo que Snape arrugara un poco más el ceño, pero a Tonks no le importó – Te lo explico después.

- De acuerdo – Remus tomó a Tonks por la cintura, en un gesto que Snape malinterpretó de "pertenencia" – dejemos a Severus con sus pociones. Nos vemos luego.

Se alejaron sin mirar atrás y Snape volvió sobre sus pasos, tan furioso que podría haber asesinado a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente.

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................**

REVIEW 

**Samara-Snape: **Gracias por dejarme vivir un poco más Samara, si no, esta historia quedaría como uno de los grandes misterios de la literatura (jejejejejejeje, si claro). Lo de la casa y demás se resolverá, no lo dudes. Si ya se que lo he dicho muchas veces y ya debes estar medio cansada de mis excusas, pero... realmente tengo una planificación de lo que sucederá en los capítulos faltantes (debo ser honesta, lo planee apenas hace muy poco tiempo, gracias a la influencia de Clau de Snape, y ha sido muy bueno para poder organizarme), el problema es que son tantas las cosas que deseo escribir en cada capítulo que debo posponer algunas explicaciones a ciertos misterios que he dejado sin concluir, sin embargo ninguno quedará en el aire al final, eso si es seguro.

Con respecto al capítulo (ya era hora, dirás tú), tienes razón con que las cosas se complicaron y el embrollo fue mayúsculo. Las cosas se han puesto difíciles para Harry, pero ¿no crees que era lo menos después de hablar sin pensar? Hermione es buena para analizar y aconsejar, siempre y cuando no sea ella, porque en esos casos no sabe ni que hacer.

Sip, existen recuerdos ligados a las cosas, y la cajita saldrá a relucir por ese detalle (pero mejor lo dejo allí para no arruinarte la sorpresa).

Ojalá este capítulo te guste (casi podría asegurar que así será). Espero tus opiniones. Bye

**Kiche:** ¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo te compense por la desilusión del pasado (relativo a la nula aparición de S y T), aunque la pelea te haya agradado.

Jejejeje. Una duda menos que resolver. A decir verdad, si tu no me mencionas lo de los libros, lo habría pasado por alto. ¡Gracias por ayudarme a no dejar cabos sueltos!

Me temo que la "plática" de los Weasley no la escribiré completamente, sólo las consecuencias (para no desviarme demasiado, aunque.... bueno, mejor lo pienso y luego te sorprendo). Yo también creo que todos llevan dentro un alma valiente y decidida, como buenos Griffindors.

Jejejejejeje, me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario sobre Harry, eso de enano fue muy divertido. A decir verdad, Ron habría provocado más de alguna nueva cicatriz en su buen amigo si no reacciona a tiempo, pero no creas lo hubiera ahogado, no quería ser tan sanguinaria.

Creo que si existe la posibilidad de que Snape no sea el ogro que algunos creen, o por lo menos es lo que trato de mostrar en el fic. Siempre he pensado que una difícil infancia, unida a muy malas experiencias en el colegio (que no ayudaron en nada a superar ciertos complejos) y otras experiencias traumáticas (que ya me encargaré yo de intentar aclarar, a mi muy particular punto de vista, por supuesto, jejejejejeje) han moldeado el carácter de nuestro querido mago oscuro. Un carácter muy agrio, por cierto. Nadie puede ser tan malo (excepto Voldemort).

Jejejeje. Espero que tu perdón por no continuar con las investigaciones haya sido premiado con este capítulo. Bye

**Clau de Snape:** ¡Hola amiga mía! Aún no se que opinas de este capítulo, así que espero tu comentario con ansias.

Jejejejeje, te confieso que pensé en que Ron y Harry tuvieran una pelea fenomenal, pero luego consideré que era demasiado, así que lo dejé como un simple intento de ahorcamiento, nada grave (Te apuesto que Harry no piensa lo mismo).

Veamos, creo que lo que le molesta son las dos cosas. Se supone que como mejor amigo de Harry, lo acompaña en sus aventuras, y es comprensible que se pusiera celoso de que no fuera así esta vez. Sin embargo, lo principal fue el sentirse engañado en su buena fe y ese afán extraño que tiene de sobreproteger a su hermanita (pero creo que eso lo traen de fábrica todos los hermanos mayores). Dolorosamente para Ginny, Harry no pensó en lo que decía y la lastimo muchísimo. Ahora las cosas son cuesta arriba para él (pero creo que se lo merece, después de todo, ella lo pasó muy mal en segundo año cuando él no quería recibir su tarjeta de San Valentin, aunque la entregara un duende. Si, si, ya se que luego la salvo del basilisco, pero fue doloroso, no lo negarás).

Hermione es muy observadora, pero ni toda su inteligencia le sirve para acercarse a Ron. Problema que solemos tener cuando pensamos demasiado. No te apures, que estoy gastando mis neuronas (que debería ocupar en el trabajo, por cierto) en arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas con este capítulo. Bye

**Ceywen:** ¡Hola chica! La verdad, olvidé por completo eso de que el tío Vernon intentará ahorcar a Harry (y lo busque en el libro, pero me imagino que no con suficiente dedicación porque no lo encontré). Si es así, me temo que lo pasé por alto. Una buena explicación es que Harry realmente no corría peligro realmente (Ja, díselo a él) ya que Ron no lo lastimaría. Pero es un buen punto que debo considerar y explicarlo posteriormente (Gracias por hacerlo notar).

Yo también espero que Harry y Ginny lleguen a buen término, pero el camino del ojiverde no se ve luminoso, y como buen adolescente (y hombre) no tiene idea de que hacer.

Creo que este tiempo que ha pasado Hermione con los chicos, y el que ha veces no puede controlarlo todo, la ha hecho más madura. Además, Ginny es su amiga y no desea perder a alguien que la aprecia, principalmente porque sabe que los verdaderos amigos deben conservarse.

Bye

**Meilin2:** ¡Hola! Si, con este capítulo cumplí con los que deseaban más de S y T (y disfruté mucho escribiéndolo). Ron tiene un carácter explosivo, pero en le fondo es un pan de Dios ¿no crees? Por lo que escribes asumo que tu carácter es fuerte. Entonces, contigo debe ser todo con pinzas (jejejeje, estoy bromeando).

Meilin si tenía su carácter, pero era honesta, dulce y dedicada. También entendía el sentido del sacrificio. Me imagino que también coincides con esas características.

Bueno, me despido. Bye


	23. Sentimientos que se aceptan

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Yo disculpándome por fallar nuevamente en el día de publicación, pero es que ayer ya no tuve tiempo (excusas, excusas). Y no quise quedarme muy tarde fuera de casa por cierta gripe que no me quiere dejar (que conste que no me estoy haciendo la víctima, bueno sólo un poquito). Esperó que les guste el capítulo, porque mi animo no ha estado muy bien y no se si quedo a la "altura" (aunque Clau asegura que no tengo de qué preocuparme). Si me salió un tanto enredado, no se enojen. Es que mi cabecita no esta coordinando adecuadamente por la señora gripe que ya mencioné (¿se dan cuenta lo cómodo que es echarle la culpa a una inocente enfermedad cuando la inspiración se ha ido de vacaciones?)**

**Gracias Clau de Snape por revisar este capítulo y corregirme las, siempre presentes, faltas de tildes.**

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**SENTIMIENTOS QUE SE ACEPTAN **

- ¡¿En serio?!

- No veo porque te es tan difícil creer que al inicio, el dar clases fue una tortura para mí.

- Eso si te lo creo porque no siempre es un trabajo sencillo. Lo que me es difícil de aceptar es el hecho de que Severus te haya ayudado.

- Pues sí… lo hizo.

- ¿Sin protestar?

- ¿Alguna vez ha hecho algo sin escupir sapos y culebras?

Remus rió divertido por la respuesta de Tonks, pero luego se la observó seriamente. Se encontraban en la habitación de él, compartiendo una taza de té y hablando de los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas. Remus no quería ahondar en el problema de las clases (asunto que ya estaba superado) porque sabía que debía haber sido angustiante para ella, y el hacerla hablar de ello podría incomodarla, al tener que reconocer lo "incapaz" que se debía haber sentido. De lo que realmente quería conversar, ya que le intrigaba muchísimo, era la solución que el profesor Dumbledore había encontrado para los inconvenientes surgidos Ese era un tema muy interesante para él, especialmente después de ciertas cosas que había escuchado en su viaje de regreso. Por eso había dirigido la plática hacia allí, pero Tonks se lo estaba haciendo algo difícil con sus medias respuestas y más de alguna evasiva.

- ¿Pelearon?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¡Vamos niña! Siempre me respondes con otra pregunta ¿No puedes hacerlo directamente?

- De acuerdo. Al inicio… tuvimos roces – era mejor mantener a Remus al margen de lo sucedido entre Snape y ella – pero luego todo se calmó y terminamos siendo…

- ¿Buenos amigos?

- Colaboradores.

- Ah. Ya veo – Tonks le estaba ocultando algo, pero no quiso presionarla – ¿Y que fue lo de hoy? Porque eso de que fuiste a dejarle un paquete…

- Ayer dejó en el aula unos pergaminos. Sólo fui a devolvérselos, pero al escuchar el ruido quise averiguar que pasaba. Sabes que en estos momentos debemos estar alerta ante cualquier cosa.

Ahora estaba mintiéndole. Y eso no le gustó a Remus. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Tonks… en el viaje de Escocia para acá me tope con una amiga tuya. Leila.

- ¡Leila! ¿Cómo está? No la veo desde hace años. Sólo nos contactamos por correo.

- Trabaja en el norte, con criaturas mágicas.

- Siempre le gustó todo eso. Por algo se llevaba tan bien con Hagrid.

- Me contó cosas de cuando eran estudiantes.

- Mi torpeza es legendaria.

- Para serte sincero, no hablamos exclusivamente de tus actividades ni de tus tropiezos, aunque Leila cree que fueron tantos como para establecer un record. Comentamos, más que nada, sobre ciertas... dudas que ella tenía en aquella época.

- ¿Dudas? No entiendo.

- Se sorprendió cuando supo que estabas dando clases aquí, más que nada, porque ibas a estar muy cerca de Severus.

- ¿Y que hay con eso?

- Según Leila, cuando eran estudiantes él te obsesionaba. Hablabas tanto de Severus que algunos opinaban que tal vez el sombrero se había equivocado al colocarte en Ravenclaw en vez de en Slytherin. Incluso Leila creía, o sospechaba, mejor dicho que… bueno... que tal vez a ti… que te sentías… atraída por… _Snivelius_– utilizó el apodo que Sirius le colocó a Snape para ver si provocaba alguna reacción en ella.

- Me dijo lo mismo – Tonks adoptó un aire indiferente frente a su amigo. No quería que él averiguara lo que ella verdaderamente sentía por Snape – Pero le expliqué muy claramente que estaba equivocada

- Entonces ¿Por qué presiento que me escondes algo?

- ¿Celoso?

- Tal vez.

Tonks no estaba segura de lo que Remus había querido decir con aquello. Observó sus profundos ojos grises y sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Ese tema tal vez fuera una buena alternativa de distracción.

- ¿Yo te gusto Remus Lupin?

Él sonrió con dulzura y luego la tomó de la mano.

- Sirius opinaba que hacíamos una pareja genial. Siempre me decía que era la manera perfecta para que todo quedara "en familia"

- Nunca me dijo nada.

- Era un bromista. No quería incomodarte.

- ¿Y tú que opinas? ¿Haríamos una pareja perfecta?

- Lo dudo. Te quiero demasiado como para arruinarlo todo con un romance que no nos llevaría a nada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque el cariño que siento por ti es igual al que sentiría si fueras mi hermana. Una pequeña y traviesa hermanita.

- ¿Y desde cuando los hermanos se besan en la boca?

- Auch, eso dolió. Pero sabes, en algunas culturas el beso es muestra de respeto.

- Y en la nuestra, de compromiso.

- Tratas de desviar la conversación.

- Y tú de evadir el tema.

- No, no, no. Yo empecé primero, así que tengo privilegio. Dime que pasa entre Severus y tú.

- Nada. Trabajamos juntos estas semanas, solamente.

- ¿Segura?

- Leila es muy buena para influenciar a la gente. Te metió ideas en la cabeza y estas viendo cosas que no son.

- Tal vez. Pero es que se me hizo extraño todo esto. Pensé… no se. Que tal vez hubieras descubierto algo en Severus que te atrajera. Sin embargo eso es ridículo ¿no? ¿Qué podría haber en ese hombre que pudiera atraer a alguien tan inteligente como tú?

- ¿Lo ves? Los hechos hablan por si mismos. No se como pudiste pensar eso – repentinamente lo abrazó, porque le era ya imposible seguir hablando de ello con esa sonrisa en la cara, mientras por dentro se moría al pensar en cuanto defraudaría a su amigo si averiguaba la profundidad de sus sentimientos – la idea es absurda.

_"Absurda si, pero por qué Severus Snape jamás se fijaría en mí. No significo nada para él, absolutamente nada"_

- ¡Tonks! ¡Que suspiro tan grande has dado! ¿Qué pasa? Pareciera que fueras a llorar.

- Es una tontería – sonrió tímidamente – es que estoy muy feliz de que estés nuevamente aquí.

- Pero eso no es para que casi llores. Vamos, quiero que veas lo que te traje de Escocia.

- ¡Un momento! Aún no me has contestado.

- De acuerdo. Me gusta tu carácter y forma de ser. Pero me es imposible verte de otra manera que no sea como una buena amiga. Sin embargo, reconozco que si estaba un poquitín celoso. No me imagino tener que "compartirte" con alguien más, ya que eres una persona muy especial para mí. Mi mejor amiga. Y si ese alguien fuera Severus, pues…

- No te preocupes tonto. Aún esta lejos el momento en que tengas que compartir mi cariño. Y cuando eso suceda, nada cambiará. Excepto claro, ciertas costumbres que tenemos.

- Por supuesto. Todo lo bueno tiene un final ¿no?

Entre risas empezaron a desenvolver los paquetes que había sobre la cama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Remus había regresado al colegio, y las cosas se habían ido normalizando paulatinamente. Los alumnos estaban alegres de tenerlo de regreso, aunque no tenían queja alguna sobre Tonks. Para ser sinceros, habían aprendido mucho mientras él estaba de viaje (ya ninguno recordaba algo sobre las primeras clases que impartió). El equipo que ellos dos formaban les permitía cubrir mucho más contenido del esperado, aunque con ella ya habían avanzado muchísimo. Remus sabía que eso debía agradecérselo también a la ayuda que Snape le brindara a Tonks. Tenía que reconocer que él era casi una enciclopedia andante en cuando a las artes oscuras y las múltiples formas de combatirlas. Sin embargo aún no había podido darle las gracias, porque Snape no estaba de muy buen humor últimamente. No le dirigía la palabra ni a él ni ha Tonks y se mantenía serio y molesto durante el tiempo que pasaba en el comedor, al igual que en las reuniones de la orden, en las que no abría la boca para nada. Solamente contestaba a los saludos del profesor Dumbledor, y con los alumnos se mostraba irascible, incomprensivo y vengativo (más de lo acostumbrado, se quejaban algunos). Lo curioso es que también lo había notado pensativo cuando se lo había topado en alguno de sus habituales paseos por los corredores. No con el ceño fruncido como generalmente se mostraba, sino con cierto aire de tristeza que no era común en él. Y esto también intrigaba a Remus, porque Tonks mostraba ese mismo aire. Su alegría parecía la misma, pero sus ojos estaban apagados sin su brillo de siempre. Remus estaba seguro que ella ocultaba algo y sólo se preguntaba si en el fondo no sentiría cierta nostalgia por la "asesoría" que Snape le brindara.

_"Pero eso es absurdo" _– se decía Remus a sí mismo mientras caminaba cerca de la torre de los Griffindor, un domingo por la tarde – _"¿Por qué ella sentiría algo semejante? No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso estará triste por su alejamiento del ministerio? Pero la vida aquí es tranquila y también está llena de satisfacciones. Los alumnos están aprendiendo mucho y eso debe hacerla feliz. ¿Estaré equivocado? ¿Acaso estoy viendo cosas que sólo existen en mi imaginación? Tal vez Tonks tenga razón y todo se deba a lo muy convincente que resultaron los comentarios de su amiga…_

- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione!

Remus casi es atropellado por los dos chicos que bajaban corriendo por las escaleras. Ellos se detuvieron a tiempo para esquivarlo, pero no lo suficiente para escapar de sus preguntas.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hacia donde se dirigen con semejante prisa?

- No… Noso… Nosotros…

- Cálmate Harry. Respira profundo. Y tu también Hermione, que casi te estás ahogando. ¿Sucedió algo acaso?

- No profesor… es que… nosotros…

Remus hizo aparecer un par de vasos con agua para que los jóvenes bebieran. Sólo cuando terminaron el contenido pudieron hablar sin interrupciones.

- Nos dirigíamos al vestíbulo. Ron no debe tardar en llegar.

- Ya veo ¿y por qué la carrera?

- Es que queríamos saber como le había ido con sus hermanos.

- Es cierto, no recordaba que Bill y Charlie solicitaron permiso para pasar el día de ayer con él.

Harry y Hermione se vieron con rostros un tanto afligidos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada… es que quisiéramos saber que cuentan. Como están… que tal les ha ido… esas cosas.

- Aja – Remus sabía que eso no era cierto, porque los dos hijos mayores de los Weasley le habían contado en la última reunión de la orden que Ron había estado a punto de ahorcar a su amigo a causa de sus celos irracionales. Pero sabía que no debía intervenir porque ellos arreglaban sus problemas solos. Tenían métodos de castigo bastante divertidos y muy perdurables.

- Bueno, entonces no los retengo más tiempo

Casi no había terminado la frase cuando Harry y Hermione emprendieron nuevamente su loca carrera. Encontraron a su amigo en la entrada del vestíbulo. Tenía un aire distraído, como si aún no creyera que se encontraba nuevamente en Hogwarts.

- ¡Ron! – Hermione se lanzó a su cuello como si hubiera creído que no lo volvería a ver – ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!

Harry se quedó a unos pasos de distancia, dejando que su amiga calmara sus angustias abrazando al pelirrojo.

- ¡Vamos Hermione, no es para tanto! – con un gesto de fastidio apartó de él a su amiga y se dirigió hacia Harry. Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que el ojiverde sintió que le sacaría el aire.

- Ron –dijo con voz un poco sofocada – me estas asfixiando.

- Oh disculpa.

- ¿A Harry lo abrazas de esa manera y a mí me dices que no es para tanto? – Hermione echaba chispas por los ojos - ¡Ronald Weasley eres un idiota!

Sin decir nada más se alejó de allí corriendo. Ron se alborotó el cabello y luego observó a Harry con preocupación.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Le pasa que la heriste Ron ¿No aprendiste nada con la última discusión? Te diste cuenta lo que las palabras pueden hacer ¿No?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana con esto?

- ¡Ron! ¿No recuerdas lo que yo te dije en la lechucería? Eso hirió a Ginny. Y lo que tú acabas de decirle a Hermione la lastimó de la misma manera.

- Pero yo no quería…

- No, pero ella ha estado preocupada por lo que tus hermanos podían hacerte y vienes tú y le dices que no es para tanto. Y luego me abrazas a mí como si fuera más importante que ella. Por cierto ¿por qué hiciste eso?

- Tuve una larga charla con mis hermanos – empezó a caminar hacia la torre común y Harry lo siguió – Me ayudaron a "comprender" lo que tu habías sentido, y lo digo literalmente. Me colgaron sobre una hoguera…

- ¡Una hoguera!

- Bueno, no una real. Es un hechizo que sirve para que las personas puedan sentir en carne propia todo lo que ha provocado a otras, o lo que alguien cercano a ti siente. Y me refiero a TODO. Rabia, tristeza, impotencia y furia. La verdad, no se por qué no me rompiste el alma después de lo que te hice.

- ¿Eso fue todo?

- ¿Qué más querías? ¿Qué me golpearan de verdad? Te aseguro que fue suficiente. Y luego me hablaron durante horas sobre responsabilidad, comportamiento y muchas más cosas. Estoy tan cansado y tengo la cabeza llena de tantas cosas que me siento como si hubiera entrenado Quidditch por horas. ¡Oye! ¿Sabes que soy medio empático?

- Se que eres simpático, pero…

- ¡No! Em-pá-ti-co. Con la ayuda adecuada puedo sentir lo que otras personas experimentan, sin necesidad de la hoguera. Algo así como tus sueños del año pasado.

- ¿De verdad?

- Bill y Charlie lo descubrieron cuando me hechizaron. Por cierto… lamento lo de tus padres.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Bueno... Ahora entiendo el dolor que te causa su ausencia.

- No importa – ese tema ponía a Harry incómodo. No quería que Ron supiera exactamente lo que era estar en su cabeza - ¿Puedes hacer eso con cualquiera?

- Bueno... más o menos. Depende de si la persona acepta esos sentimientos, aunque sea en el fondo.

- Averiguaste algo sobre…

- No me dejaron. Dijeron que bastantes problemas había ya causado para que encima tratara de saber que sentía Ginny.

- Ya veo – Harry estaba decepcionado.

- Pero se que Neville aprecia mucho a Hermione, que Remus te quiere como un sobrino y que Fleur esta pensando que Bill sería un muy buen esposo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. Pero cuando llegamos a ese punto, Bill interrumpió todo. Lo cual es una lástima, porque me hubiera gustado saber qué siente Hermione sobre… – Ron se detuvo. Se sonrojó rápidamente pero siguió caminando, tratando de aparentar indiferencia – pero eso ya no pude hacerlo.

- Bueno, aunque yo no soy empático te puedo decir qué siente ella en este momento.

- ¿Si?

- Te está odiando. Y no se cómo lograrás que te perdone esta vez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts nuevamente, como había venido haciéndolo desde que llegara por primera vez a él. Nunca supo decir por qué lo hacía. Desde su época de estudiante, simplemente tomaba su capa y salía a caminar, deseoso de espacios abiertos. El que fuera tan apartado y agrio provocaba que nadie se acercara a platicar con él, y la sala común de Slytherin se le hacía estrecha y lo ahogaba. Como profesor, sus paseos le permitían "cazar" estudiantes que estuvieran caminando desprevenidos a deshoras de la noche, lo cuál siempre era una oportunidad para quitar puntos, a menos que fueran de su casa. Pero estos eran tan hábiles para escabullirse (como buenas "serpientes") que no recordaba haber encontrado alguno, y aunque lo hubiera hecho jamás les habría quitado nada.

Cuando era estudiante nadie ponía atención a sus salidas. Eso había permitido que pudiera encontrarse con Florence sin levantar demasiadas sospechas. Y si alguien preguntaba (generalmente Ottmar o Nyman, quiénes siempre husmeaban en qué podía andar el mejor estudiante de defensa contra las artes oscuras y pociones) utilizaba alguna de sus excusas (_"Los líquenes deben recogerse después del anochecer, ¿Quieres acompañarme?),_ las cuales nunca fallaban si le preguntaba por su "escapadas". Nadie estaba dispuesto a ir de exploración con él.

Embebido en estos pensamientos, ni siquiera notó hacia donde lo dirigían sus pasos. Giró en una esquina sin siquiera detenerse, ya conocía casi cada piedra de Hogwarts. Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba frente a la famosa puerta del aula de "ella".

_"Idiota. ¿Qué haces aquí? Y por cierto, es el aula de Lupin no de Nym"_

En un impulso – lo cuál era extremadamente inusual, ya que él no se dejaba llevar por estos – abrió la puerta. Adentro sólo encontró oscuridad y un opresivo silencio. Estaba vacía.

_"¿Qué pensabas, que acaso estaría esperándote? Ya no te necesita. Ahora tiene a su "lobo", el cuál seguramente le ayudará en lo que ella requiera. Un momento, es Nym quién lo ayuda ¿no?"_

Había estado evitándola desde aquel día en la mazmorra. Verla con los mismos atributos físicos de Florence lo había ofendido primero y luego lastimado. Llevaba años con su recuerdo clavado en el corazón y por unos minutos pensó que su mente estaba jugándole una broma. Sentía que _la metamorfomaga _había cometido casi un sacrilegio al tomar la apariencia de Florence, y por más que le diera vueltas al asunto no lograba entender qué pretendía con ello.

_"Si quería fastidiarme, conoce mejores maneras de hacerlo" _

Molesto por estar como un tonto parado en ese lugar, cerró con violencia la puerta y se dirigió a su oficina. Pero un ruido de voces, proveniente del salón de profesores llamó su atención. La puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo distinguir a Tonks y Remus que platicaban tranquilamente mientras revisaban algunos pergaminos.

- ... y entonces le dije "Vamos jefe, realmente no puedo aceptarla"

- ¡Remus! No te creo ni una palabra. ¿Cómo iba a regalarte a su hija solamente porque eras un invitado? Sabes que no me gusta que me tomen el pelo.

- Está bien. Me descubriste. La verdad es que pasé unos momentos maravillosos en ese lugar. La magia que practican es tan poderosa y sus ritos y tradiciones están cargados de tanta historia, que lo que nosotros hacemos parece insignificante al lado de lo que ellos saben.

- Me alegra que te sintieras a gusto en ese lugar, y es una pena que hayas tenido que regresar tan pronto. Pero lo que no quiero es que exageres.

- Prometido – con delicadeza, Remus besó a Tonks en la mejilla.

A Snape este gesto le desagradó tanto que le hubiera gustado entrar para evitar que siguiera con ello. Lo único que lo detuvo era que no habría tenido explicación para su presencia en ese lugar.

- ¿Te gustó tu regalo?

- ¡Claro que sí! Sabes que mi radio se estropeó cuando me tropecé con él.

- No creo que ningún objeto hubiera sobrevivido a ese incidente.

- ¡Que gracioso!

Snape notó entonces que en el ambiente había una suave música. Cerca de la chimenea estaba colocado un radio, bastante bonito por cierto.

_"Así que a ella le gusta la música"_

- Realmente no entiendo por qué te golpeas con las cosas cuando eres tan buena bailando.

_"¿Nym baila? ¡Demonios! Hay demasiadas cosas de ella que no se"_

- Buena pregunta. Supongo que cuando lo hago, no pienso, simplemente me divierto. ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos a aquel lugar en Londres?

- ¡Claro que sí! He de reconocer que la música muggle es muy entretenida. Lo único que no entiendo es por qué les gusta tanto estar apretujados en un lugar.

- Así se disimula el no poder moverse con ritmo. Por lo menos es lo que tú haces.

- ¡Gracias! Eres muy amable conmigo Tonks.

Siguieron en sus tareas, molestándose de vez en cuando. Snape sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, espiando detrás de una puerta, pero por alguna extraña razón (que no entendía, ni quería analizar) no podía moverse de allí.

- ¡Oye! Súbele volumen a la radio. Me encanta esa canción.

Remus movió su varita y el salón se inundó de música.

**Alguien para descubrir el amor para quererse.**

**Alguien para compartir el dolor y perdonarse. **

**Toda la vida buscándote lejos de mi y eras tú. **

**Esa persona que sabe querer y eres tú. **

Snape sintió algo extraño dentro de él. La letra de esa canción resonaba en su cabeza, como un ariete que golpeara un muro para derribarlo. Observó el rostro de Tonks mientras sus labios se movían, entonando la canción por lo bajo.

- Cántala en voz alta. Me gusta cuando lo haces.

Tonks rió y se dispuso a complacer a su amigo.

**Alguien para dar un beso total y abandonarse .**

**Alguien para dar un salto mortal y no morirse. **

**Quien iba decírmelo, tú eres el único, tú, amor. **

**Mi corazón desde el suelo al cielo buscándote. **

_"Alguien para compartir el dolor... alguien que te acompañe, que comparta las cosas que te gustan o te lastimen. ¿No es eso lo que todos buscamos?"_

**Alguien para conocer la vida. **

**Alguien para conservar el calor. **

**Alguien para creer en todo. **

**Alguien para disfrutar del amor. **

**Después más que nada, estar feliz contigo. **

**Mi buen amigo. **

_"¿Sabemos quién es ese alguien? ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Y que pasa si nos lo arrebatan? ¿Existe la posibilidad de que encontremos nuevamente a otra persona que ocupe ese lugar? ¿Qué nos haga sentir igual o mejor aún que antes?_

**Siempre buscándote, ahora sintiéndote, aquí en mí. **

**Para los dos un amor sin testigos gracias a ti **

**Alguien para conocer la vida. **

**Alguien para conservar el calor. **

**Alguien para creer en todo. **

**Alguien para disfrutar del amor. **

**Después más que nada, estar feliz contigo. **

**Mi buen amigo, amigo.**

_"¿Qué nos cautive? ¿Qué nos llene y complemente? _– No podía apartar los ojos de Tonks – _¿Qué con sólo mirarnos nos haga felices y provoque el querer cambiar de vida, el ser mejor para merecerla... a... ella?_

**Alguien para conocer la vida. **

**Alguien para conservar el calor. **

**Alguien para creer en todo. **

**Alguien para disfrutar del amor. **

**Después más que nada, estar feliz contigo. **

**Mi buen amigo, tú eres ese alguien.**

La revelación le golpeó tan fuerte que sintió que se caería. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para evitarlo. Procurando no hacer ruido, corrió hasta que llegó a su habitación. Entró precipitadamente y se quitó la túnica. Desabrochó su chaqueta, sentía que se ahogaba.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es imposible! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es una Black! Su padre es muggle, ella es auror. Me desprecia... y aún así... ella... ella es...

_"Ella es ese alguien. Se coló en tu corazón sin que te dieras cuenta. Después de todos estos años, ese músculo inerte a dado muestras de vida nuevamente. Ahora late por tu pequeña alumna. Late... por Nymphadora Tonks"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny había vuelto ha hablarle a su hermano después de que este le pidiera perdón nuevamente, casi de rodillas. Ayudó el que sus hermanos mayores le enviaran una carta explicándole que le habían dado su "merecido" a Ron. Sin embargo ahora tenía el problema de que Hermione no le hablaba. Ginny era de la opinión de Harry (a quién aún ignoraba, pero más sutilmente) sobre lo mal que se había portado el pelirrojo con ella. Y conociendo el carácter de Hermione (que en el último verano había sufrido modificaciones que la hacían un poco más decidida, al notar que Ron no le ponía la atención que ella quería), estaba segura que ahora si se vengaría. Ese amor mal manejado (que Hermione y Ron se obstinaban en negar), tendría consecuencias lamentables si no era declarado. Tal como Ginny lo suponía, la castaña pensaba molestar a Ron en donde le doliera. Y la oportunidad perfecta se les presentó la mañana del martes, al recibir el correo.

Los paquetes fueron distribuidos prontamente por las lechuzas. El de Hermione era algo voluminoso, lo que significaba carta de su admirador búlgaro, Víktor Krum.

- ¡Vaya! – contrario a su costumbre, Hermione habló en voz lo suficientemente alta para que sus amigos la escucharan.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Ginny decidió seguir a su amiga para ver adonde llegaba.

- Nada – ahora afectaba indiferencia – sólo que, como siempre, Víktor ha escrito una carta maravillosa. Lo cual no es de extrañar, siendo como es, un caballero.

Ron empezó a enrojecer, pero sujetó con fuerza el tenedor y lo hundió hasta el fondo de la pila de panqueques que estaba devorando.

- ¿Te ha invitado nuevamente a visitarlo?

Ginny estaba dispuesta brindar algunos pequeños empujoncitos, para ver si su hermano se decidía al fin. Este era un juego peligroso pero Ginny estaba segura que Hermione no se había percatado de ello y no funcionaría sin ayuda. Un mal comentario y la esperada declaración se convertiría en una pelea descomunal que podía apartarlos. Y ella, como buena hermanita, no iba a dejar que dos testarudos como ellos arruinaran lo que sería una maravillosa relación.

- Si. ¿Sabes? Es encantador que aún existan personas como él. Inteligentes, decididas, maduras y que aprecian los detalles. Alguien que te respeta, te escucha y sabe como tratarte.

De los panqueques ya no quedaban sino migajas y Ron estaba tomando mucho jugo para poder pasar semejante cantidad de comida.

- Suena como un novio potencial – Ginny ignoró la mirada asesina de su hermano.

- Es probable. Nunca se sabe lo que uno decida en un futuro, _un futuro cercano._

Ron se levantó de la mesa con precipitación y tomó su mochila. Muchos estudiantes tuvieron que apartarse del camino para evitar que los pasara empujando. Harry lo siguió tranquilamente, manteniendo la distancia para evitar gritos innecesarios y posiblemente reveladores para los demás.

Ginny se quedó en la mesa, observando que Hermione ya no se veía tan feliz ahora que Ron se había marchado.

- Hermione, estás a punto de perder a mi hermano.

- No se a que te refieres – ahora se mostraba preocupada. Al parecer, se había pasado esta vez – yo sólo comentaba mi carta.

- Lo provocabas. Te estabas cobrando lo de hace unos días. Y en ese ajuste de cuentas tú puedes salir perdiendo. ¿Qué vas ha hacer si Ron decide tener también una "amiga" especial?

- Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

- Hermione, seamos sinceras. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te gusta mi hermano y prometo no volver a tocar el tema. Nunca más.

No pudo hacerlo. Cargó con todos su libros y se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero no logró avanzar demasiado sin que su amiga la alcanzara.

- Vamos – Ginny la tomó por la mochila y jaló de ella.

- ¿A dónde? Tengo que estudiar...

- No, no tienes. Este período estás libre. Y esto es más importante que tus apuntes sobre runas antiguas o que mi clase de historia de la magia. A nadie le hace daño escaparse de vez en cuando.

En la privacidad del jardín de Hagrid, Ginny se dispuso a lograr que Hermione aceptara de una buena vez lo que era tan evidente.

- Escucha Hermione; te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga. Y por eso tengo que decirte lo que es obvio hasta para las piedras del colegio. Te gusta mi hermano, desde hace mucho. Pero él es tan despistado que no lo ha notado, o tal vez si, pero no sabe qué hacer con lo que siente. Eso te desespera porque te mantiene en duda constante. Todo sería más fácil si aceptaras lo que sientes, porque de esa manera dejarías de provocarlo como una manera de liberar tu frustración. Y digo frustración porque eso es lo que se siente cuando amas sin ser correspondida. Yo lo sé, pero no me preguntes como llegué a ese conocimiento porque no es de mí de quién hablamos. Sólo acepta mi palabra.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, porque todo lo dicho por Ginny era cierto.

- El... me gusta, y eso es algo horrible.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no se que hacer con lo que siento. No lo puedo racionalizar, ni controlar. No es como los estudios, en los que sé que se espera de mí. Puedo con cualquier hechizo que lea, soy la única en sacar 112% en estudios muggles, y tengo las respuestas para casi todo, menos para lo que me pasa. Mi corazón se acelera cuando estoy con Ron, su mirada me inquieta y cuando se alborota el cabello tengo ganas de acariciarlo. Cuando juega, me preocupa que algo le pase y sufro por sus inseguridades. Es mi mejor amigo y no sé que siente él por mí. No quiero perder su amistad, pero tampoco quiero que salga con alguien que no sea yo.

- ¿Lo quieres?

- ¡Por supuesto que lo quiero!

- ¿No te sientes mejor ahora que lo has dicho?

- ¡No! – Se limpió el rostro con la túnica – me siento tonta.

Ginny la abrazó entre risas.

- Pero eres una tonta igual que las demás. El querer nos hace eso a todas. Hermione – se separó de ella para verla mejor –¡Estás enamorada! ¿No es magnífico?

- ¿Según quién? El amor es lo más desesperante que me ha pasado.

- No opinarás lo mismo cuando andes de la mano con Ron.

- Eso si es que acaso siente lo mismo. Ginny ¿tú que crees?

- Que la única manera de no quererte es si alguien lo hechiza, y yo soy experta en detectarlos así que puedes dejar de preocuparte por ese lado. Ahora, lo único que debes hacer es quedarte tranquila. Deja de provocarlo.

- Ginny, si me quedo esperando a que se decida envejeceré.

- No te preocupes, luego de tu actuación seguramente reaccionará. Y si no, siempre puedo pedir ayuda a mis hermanos.

Las clases no habían mejorado el humor de Ron. En la de transformaciones no logró convertir un tazón con agua en un florero, y fracasó tantas veces que la profesora McGonagall terminó reprendiéndolo de la peor manera:

- Debería darle vergüenza señor Weasley. Los alumnos de Durmstrang hacen este hechizo en su primer año. Es obligatorio, y no he conocido a nadie que no lo lograra.

Ron iba rumiando su enojo cuando notó que Hermione y su hermana iban platicando un poco más adelante. Moviéndose con cuidado entre los alumnos que invadían el pasillo, logró colocarse a sus espaldas, justo para escuchar como Hermione le decía en todo alegre a Ginny que el primer beso recibido nunca se olvidaba y más si era de la persona que uno amaba. Eso fue el acabose para Ron. Se quedó parado como estatua, sin atender a los que le pedían que se quitara de en medio. Harry casi tuvo que arrastrarlo hacia el invernadero, para recibir su clase de Herbología. Fue una suerte que la profesora Sprout los asignara a ellos y a Hermione en grupos diferentes, porque Harry no estaba seguro de cuál sería el comportamiento de su amigo para con ella.

Para mantenerlo ocupado, Harry logró que lo acompañara al campo de Quidditch para practicar un poco, y eso fue tan buena terapia para el pelirrojo (Harry estaba seguro que pensaba en Víktor cuando golpeaba la buggler) que se quedaron hasta que la oscuridad de la noche les impidió continuar.

Al entrar en la sala común, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, la sonrisa en su rostro indicaba que ya estaba relajado. Pero se topó con que Hermione estaba tejiendo sus horribles gorros para los elfos domésticos. Ahora les había agregado dibujos, lo cuál los hacía aún más feos. El que estaba en ese momento sobre la mesa era negro y Ron creyó distinguir una "V" solitaria y llamativa en el.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Cruzó el salón con grandes pasos, tomó a Hermione por los hombros, obligándola a levantarse del sillón en el que estaba sentada. Presionó con fuerza sus labios sobre los de ella, tan sorpresivamente que Ginny y Harry (quienes también se encontraban en el salón), no atinaron a reaccionar. Luego de unos momentos, Ron se separó de su amiga y la miró fijamente, al punto que Hermione tuvo que desviar la vista hacia otro lado antes de que perdiera el poco juicio que le quedaba.

- ¡Bien! Ahora no importa si "Viky" es o no tu novio. Nunca podrás olvidar que fui yo quién te besó por primera vez.

Luego salió del salón, dejando a Hermione en un estado de shock del que sólo pudo sacarla Ginny, al arrojarle un vaso de agua al rostro. Harry fue detrás de su amigo, convencido de que esta había sido la mayor tontería que le había visto hacer en su vida (¡y la lista de estas era inmensa!). Lo alcanzó cerca del lago. No sabía como había caminado tan rápido hasta allí.

- ¡Ron! ¡¿Sabes lo que has hecho?!

- ¡Si! ¡Le demostré que no puede andar jugando con las personas sin atenerse a las consecuencias!

- ¡No! ¡Acabas de besar a Hermione! ¡Besaste a tu mejor amiga!

Por la expresión de su amigo, Harry entendió que no lo había pensado hasta ese momento.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Yo...! Yo acabo de...

- ¡La besaste! ¡Seis años y al fin te decidiste a actuar!

- ¡¿Qué hice?! – Con angustia se llevó las manos a la cabeza – ¡¿Por qué no me detuviste?!

- ¿Yo? Ni siquiera un huracán lo hubiera logrado.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Qué tiene esto de gracioso?

- Que nunca pensé que vería algo semejante. Tu primer beso, y fue frente a tu hermana, tu mejor amigo ¡y con la chica que te gusta!

- ¡Cállate Harry!

- ¿Por qué? Es que acaso... ¿te arrepientes de haber besado a Hermione?

- ¡Si!... Quiero decir... ¡No! No lo se...

- Ron, tú la quieres ¿No es así?

- No se.

- ¡Vamos amigo! ¿Acaso crees que soy ciego? Ha sido notorio desde hace mucho tiempo. No me digas que no lo sabes.

- Estoy confundido.

- Intentemos esto – Harry se paró frente a su amigo y lo vio directo a los ojos - ¿Qué pasaría si el día de mañana Hermione te dice que te odia y que es novia de Víktor Krum?

- ¡Ella no puede hacer eso!

- ¡Tranquilo! ¿Por qué te enoja eso? Ella es solo tu amiga ¿no?

Ron puso esa expresión característica, como cuando no entendía algo.

- Piénsalo con detenimiento. ¿Qué es Hermione para ti?

- Mi amiga. Me gusta estar con ella.

- ¿Qué sientes al estar junto a ella?

- Mmmmm. Paz, tranquilidad.

- ¿Y si la ves hablando con alguien?

- Ella habla con todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que la viste con Víktor?

- Yo... me enfadé.

- Y eso fue porque...

- Porque no quería que estuviera con él. Yo quería ... que ella... – su voz se hizo casi un susurro – estuviera... conmigo.

- ¿Y eso qué te dice?

- Harry... – sus ojos se abrieron ante la comprensión de sus sentimientos - ¡Ella me gusta! Mas bien... la quiero.

- ¡Al fin! No puedo creer que no lo supieras hasta ahora.

- ¡Dios! ¿Y ahora qué hago?

- ¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? Aún no logro que tu hermana me hable. Darte un consejo sería como si un ciego guiara a un tuerto. Pero creo que deberías hablar con Hermione, pedirle disculpas por tu comportamiento y luego decirle que sientes.

- ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Y si no me quiere más que como amigo? ¿Y si esta enamorada de...

- Son muchos "Y si". Lo mejor es hablarle, porque no puedes salir de dudas de otra manera – sin darse cuenta empezaron a caminar de vuelta al castillo – Piénsalo de esta manera. El "no" ya lo tienes ganado. Sólo te queda pelear por el "si". Si no te acepta, siempre puedes pedirle que siga siendo tu amiga.

- No se si soportaría ser solo su amigo.

- ¿Prefieres que ella se aleje totalmente de ti?

- No.

- Entonces debes considerar la posibilidad de tener que aceptar su rechazo y continuar como hasta ahora. Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura.

- Harry, tu también deberías escuchar tus consejos. Con mi hermana podría ser igual.

- ¿Ya ves porque te digo que no sirvo para auxiliar a las personas en esta área?

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Una aclaración que no hice en su momento. Tomé el título del capítulo 21 "El recuento de los Daños" de una canción de Gloria Trevi que se titula así y me gusta mucho. Lo consideré adecuado, según los acontecimientos que se presentaron. Aunque no era mi opción inicial, Clau me ayudó a decidirme por él. ¿Porqué lo explico hasta ahora? Bueno, se me olvido cuando publiqué ese capítulo, pero mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquila hasta que no lo hiciera público.**

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**REVIEW**

**Kiche: **¡Hola Kiche! Se me ocurrió el hechizo luego de ver HP3, por el giratiempo. Me imagine que los magos han encontrado la manera de manejarlo, así que también podrían establecer "fugas". El título lo tomé de un capítulo de los Xfiles, en donde había personas que "perdían" minutos sin saber que sucedía a su alrededor.

Lo de la sorpresa de Tonks cuando le hablan y su "torpeza" son características de ella, pero si seguía con ellas iba a terminar sacando de sus casillas a Snape (quién no necesita casi nada para que eso pase).

Sip, no lo quiere aceptar pero ella le interesa (Bueno, ya lo aceptó. Me tardé 23 capítulos, pero al fin reconoce lo que siente). ¡Gracias! Tantos elogios me sonrojan (pero tú sigue, que no te detenga mi "modestia" jejejeje).

Bueno, Snape si quería quedarse con Tonks, pero también quería que ella aprendiera el hechizo. No se rinde así como así. ¿De veras te hubiera parecido muy pronto si se besaban? Uffffff, me quitas un peso de encima. Dude bastante entre dejarlo así o no, pero te confieso que me parecía que aún no era el momento adecuado (pero es que con él, uno nunca sabe que momento es bueno o no). No, el normalmente la hubiera corregido, pero aún estaba medio impresionado por lo que acababan de compartir.

Jejejejeje, no te creas. Lo hogareño tampoco me sale tan bien como quisiera, pero mi madre ya se resignó a que soy mejor arreglando el grifo del baño que limpiando a conciencia la sala de mi casa (aunque si se me da lo de cocinar, bueno, por lo menos nadie a muerto envenenado en mi casa).

Tonks pensaba en Florence y que Snape la había amado, e inconscientemente tomó su apariencia. No fue deliberado, solo algo que paso (y que provocó que a Snape casi le diera un ataque).

Me alegra que el capítulo te agradara, y que la espera fuera compensada. En este agregué un poco más de dos líneas sobre la pareja estrella, no se por qué presiento que te gustará. Bye

**Sami****:** ¡Hola pequeña! Perdón por dejarte ayer tan pronto en el msn, pero uno de mis compañeros iba a darme un "aventón" y no quise desperdiciar la oportunidad. Siento no haber podido platicar un poquito más contigo. Y tomando en cuenta que tu papá esta restringiendo tu uso del Internet, pues no se cuando podamos volver a platicar. Pero yo siempre ando por allí, así que tal vez no sea tan improbable que nos topemos pronto.

No te preocupes por el review, me alegra que leas el fic (confieso que me imagine tu carita y ¡funcionó!. Es que se debe parecer a la que pone mi sobrina cuando me esta convenciendo de algo). De todos modos lo compensaste en este, porque enviaste tu review tres veces (jejejejeje).

Te confieso que las partes de S y T son mis favoritas y me divertí escribiéndolas. Lo de S ayudando a T fue de lo más difícil que he escrito, porque ninguna forma en que lo ponía me convencía. Pero creo que quedo bien, por lo menos te gustó y eso me alegra.

A mi también me dio pena que T tomara la apariencia de Florence, porque me imagino que para S debe haber sido algo doloroso levantar la mirada y creer verla. Es comprensible entonces su enfado ¿no? Y para completar el cuadro, el lobo que hace suspirar a tantas chicas se aparece en el momento oportuno. Sip, Snape sigue creyendo que entre ellos existe algo, pero como cree no ser correspondido, pues... seguirá amargado como siempre. Bye

**amsp14:** ¡Hola Anama! Que gusto toparme con dos review tuyos. Aunque confieso que me entristeció no recibirlo el capítulo pasado, me compensas enviándome dos juntos (¡Gracias!).

Estaba casi segura que el capítulo de los chicos te gustaría, pero siempre es un alivio saber que realmente fue así. Los muchachos ya aclararon sus diferencias, pero mira a que precio. A Ginny le llueve sobre mojado, primero su hermano se pone como energúmeno, y luego Harry lo arruina todo con una frase fatal. Jejejejeje, ya veo que no te agradó nada lo que Harry hizo. Pero con lo que Ron le hizo creo que fue buen castigo, bueno tal vez lo hubiera magullado otro poco, pero no quería que al ojiverde le quedaran más cicatrices.

Hermione puede ser mandona a veces, pero sabe el valor de una amistad y por eso reconoció su error y se disculpó (cosa que deberíamos aprender la mayoría cuando lastimamos a nuestros amigos). No te preocupes, Ginny perdonará a los muchachos, pero un jarrón roto nunca puede dejarse igual ¿no? Ahora será tarea de Harry arreglar todo el desastre que hizo por decir cosas en forma irreflexiva.

Pasando al capítulo de la semana pasada... lamento haberte dado el susto, pero me encanta el suspenso (creo que ya te habías dado cuenta, por la forma en que corto los capítulos). Tengo algunas ideas sobre otro fic, pero dejaré pasar algo de tiempo para descansar y dejar que las ideas tomen forma adecuadamente.

Casi me da un ataque cuando me enteré de quién había sido designado para hacer de Voldemort. No puedo cree semejante cosa. Ralph Finnes siempre fue mi Remus ideal, y ahora van a ponerlo de malo. Pero presiento que será uno de esos malos que uno adora (o por lo menos yo).

Jejejeje, también es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. No se, lo revisé muchas veces y puedo decir honestamente que no encontré nada que cambiar. Decía todo lo que yo quería. Aunque escribirlo no fue fácil, te lo aseguro, especialmente lo del hechizo. Lo rescribí como tres veces hasta que me convenció. Su relación avanza sin que ellos lo noten, hasta llegar a niveles interesantes (lo que se hace palpable en este cap), ya para Snape no hay retroceso, acaba de aceptar lo que su corazón sabía pero su cabeza se negaba a siquiera considerar. Se descuidó y ¡zaz! La chica lo conquistó.

Concuerdo contigo en que Tonks es muy buena, porque pudo controlarse en esa situación (yo por mi parte me desmayaría sin mucha ceremonia, aunque si él me sostiene no creo que hubiera caído jejejejeje).

Tus deseos se han cumplido, no se si en el momento adecuado, pero ya Snape lo sabe. Simplemente ama a la chica porque ella es ese "alguien" que derribó todo y se instaló con comodidad sin siquiera pedir permiso. Lo intuía, pero ahora es un hecho consumado.

Lo de la túnica.... te cuento que esta inspirado en algo real que a mi me pasó. No entraré en detalle, pero eso fue fácil transcribirlo, porque esas sensaciones me eran muy bien conocidas. Aunque Tonks cuenta con un elfo que le ayude (aclaro que yo no me dormí con la prenda, sólo me la puse para ver como me quedaba).

¿Te has dado cuenta que la música es importante en mi fic? Siempre envuelve algo especial, y en este caso, provocaron que Tonks rememorara otros tiempos y reconociera sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, para ella la reacción de Snape fue atemorizante, porque no fue intencional su cambio. Fueron sus recuerdos y en cierta parte, un deseo inconsciente de ser la mujer que el amó. Y para Snape fue de infarto el creer por un momento que Florence estaba frente a él.

Remus siempre ha sido un apoyo para Tonks, pero ahora no estoy segura que siga así, ya que ella sabe lo que siente y la delicada posición en que ese amor la coloca frente a su mejor amigo. Por eso le esta escondiendo sus sentimientos, presiente que no le va a gustar nada que ella quiera a _Snivelius._

Me temo que tus deseos se cumplieron a la inversa. Snape si pasó por el aula, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y no había nadie adentro. Pero la ventaja fue que se topo con Remus y Tonks en la sala de profesores y eso permitió que le fuera revelado la verdad de su amor por ella.

¿Cambiaras de día de publicación? Ya veo. Pero si te queda más cómodo a ti, no hay problema. Yo sigo fiel a tu fic, no importa el día que publiques. Bye.

**Meilin2: ¡**Hola chica! ¿Qué tal va todo? Jejejeje. Siento que haber dejado el capítulo allí, pero es que mi vena dramática me lo exigió. Además el capítulo quedo un poquitín largo. Pero espero compensarte con las cosas que suceden en este.

Me dejaste intrigada con tu pregunta, ¿cuál habilidad? ¿La del tiempo o la de cambiar de forma? Ella es metamorfomaga de nacimiento, así que el cambiar de aspecto venía incluido en le paquete. Lo del tiempo se lo acaba de enseñar Snape.

¿Todo se va arreglar? Mmmmmmm. Déjame pensarlo. Jejejeje, no te preocupes, aún no he pensado en provocar alguna hecatombe que los mate a todos, así que por el momento el plan es que las cosas salgan, en la medida de lo posible, bien y que la mayoría de personajes queden felices.

**Nariko-chan1: **¡Hola! Que bueno tenerte por acá nuevamente. Ya ves, la pobre chica se pone a pensar en cosas del pasado y termina pareciéndose a Florence. Como tú dices, el amor vuelve locas a las personas, o por lo menos las hace actuar de maneras que, normalmente no harían (si no mira lo que sucede en este capítulo). Ahora que Snape ya sabe que la quiere, el perdón llegará pronto. Bye

**Samara-Snape:** ¡Hola Samara! ¿Aún no me perdonas? Y yo que pensé que con el capítulo anterior había hecho suficientes puntos como para que me disculparas.

¿FF te ha dado problemas? Creo que no ha estado muy bien últimamente, porque ha veces o no te deja subir un capítulo, o tiene mucho tráfico o los review no los envía. Pero no te preocupes, yo te espero con paciencia.

A mi también me entristece que el fic vaya a terminar pronto, pero será liberador el hacerlo y descansar un poquito antes de ver si me vuelvo a meter a locura semejante (porque el gusanillo de la escritura ya me picó y no se si me dejará quedarme quietecita sin hacer nada).

Yo también estaba medio romántica cuando me puse a escribir el capítulo, tal vez por eso la miel era palpable, en especial cuando él la ayuda con el hechizo. No se a que velocidad iba tu corazón, pero el mío andaba desbocado (jejejeje).

Interesante que te haya hecho dudar, no pensé que pudiera lograr eso. Pero es que Remus no pudo quedarse callado con semejantes provocaciones. Y que quede claro que Snape empezó (pero eso era lógico ¿no?, después de encontrarlo abrazado con Tonks).

Una pregunta, no entendí lo que quisiste decir con lo de la cajita. ¿Podrías explicármelo? Es que mi comprensión no ha estado muy ajustada últimamente (también es una técnica dilatoria ante esa tenebrosa amenaza). Trataré de buscarme algún escudo por si algún hechizo sale de tu varita hacia mí (provocas que no pueda dormir buaaaaaaa). Jejeje, bye chica.

**Ceywen****:** ¡Hola chica! Me alegra platicar contigo siempre que puedo por el msn.

Jejejejeje, no puedo negar que lo dejé allí con toda intención, lo reconozco. ¿Mala? Mmmmmm. Tal vez tengas razón, pero no pude evitarlo (¿Habrá usado alguien la maldición Imperius conmigo?). No se si seguirás con la misma opinión luego de leer el capítulo de esta semana, mira que ya Snape adelantó y también Ron y Hermione y... ¿Sabes que? Creo que no la vas a cambiar (jijijijijijiji).

¿Remus inoportuno? Creo que si, pero eres muy dura con Snape. Mira que el pobre esta tan tranquilo y luego se le aparece Florence de repente (Esta bien, lo estoy defendiendo sin muchos argumentos, pero es que me gusta tanto. Reconozco que si es algo tonto).

Me temo que no conoció a nadie en su viaje. El lobito sigue estando solterito. Pero siempre existe la posibilidad de escribir sobre él ¿no? Ya veré, ya veré. Bye

**Clau de Snape: **¡Hola mi joven beta! Que bueno que pudiste tomarte tu tiempo para el review, luego de que tu Pc sigue negándose a trabajar para ti. Pero no te preocupes, que si no quiere siempre puedes amenazarla con cambiarla. A mi me funciona ese método con la mía :). Así que no te recrimines, que yo entiendo. Y eso de mala beta, nada que ver. Eres mi ángel guardián en mis momentos de "crisis literaria". No importa el orden en que dejes el review, primero o último, el que te tomes un tiempecito para hacerlo es muy importantes para mí.

¿Tú capítulo favorito? Jejejejeje, me alegro mucho que sea así. Y ojalá pueda lograr que los que faltan sigan gustándote (mil gracias por los elogios, siempre me subes el ánimo).

Bueno, puedo asegurarte que ese hechizo lo utilizaré más adelante y estas muy cerca de donde será. Mmmmm. Si pusiera un ranking de los mejores momentos, supongo que el de Sev enseñándole el hechizo a Tonks estaría entre los primeros, o tal vez el ganador. Y es que esa cercanía era para hacer que cualquiera titubeara (yo por lo menos, no habría podido concentrarme para nada).

Ese casi-beso trajo cola. Las divagaciones de ambos indican cuan comprometidos están sus corazones el uno con el otro. Pero hasta ahora Snape lo reconoce. Pero eso no quiere decir que la tensión vaya a disminuír. No, no, no. Tengo planeado aún una que otra cosa por allí.

Lo bueno de este tiempo compartido es que Tonks ya sabe, más o menos como aplacar a Snape. Pero es que el tema de su padre sigue siendo para él una herida sangrante, así como tú lo expresas.

Mantuve a Remus apartado lo necesario para que S y T se acercaran, y me alegra que lo entendieras. Pero ya era hora de que volviera y justo en el momento indicado ¿no?

El reflejo es el único que se atreve a decirle a S la verdad siempre, al fín y al cabo sabe que por muchos que rompa, siempre necesitará alguno y allí estará él para molestarlo.

¿Muy pronto para que acepte su amor? Entonces no se que pensaras de este capítulo. Ojalá no sea que lo arruiné todo haciendo lo que hice y precipitándome. S acepta que T le intriga, pero es muy necio para aceptar lo evidente, aunque en el fondo sabe la verdad.

La escena de Tonks sabes que esta inspirada en algo verdadero. En esas circunstancias es muy difícil evitar hacer una locura como esa. Ella trata de racionalizar sus emociones y por eso se plantea esa pregunta de forma honesta, pero no puede definir exactamente lo que esta viviendo (no se porqué sabía que te iba a gustar esa parte). La canción fue lo que hacía falta para que entendiera qué era eso que experimento en el capítulo 14 (¿Recuerdas la frase final del cap? "Deseando llorar por el hombre que la había hecho sentir nuevamente lo que creyó olvidado hacía muchos años"), y de esa manera la certeza de su amor era indiscutible. Ya veo que las frases te siguen gustando. ¿Qué siente ella por Florence? Mmmmm. Buena pregunta. Trataré de responderla en el próximo capítulo.

La verdad, muchas de las transformaciones de Tonks son a voluntad, pero en este caso fue una forma inconsciente de identificarse con aquella chica de quién Snape se enamoró (eso es lo que ella intuye del hecho que él tenga esa foto). La reacción de él no podía ser una calma profunda, después de todo, Florence fue el amor de su vida y ver a Tonks convertida en ella debe haberle causado un shock.

Satisfaciendo los deseos de la mayoría (y porque era el momento justo) tu querido lobito ha regresado. Ya ves que siempre agrego algo al final, es una costumbre mía que no termino de controlar. Remus intuye cosas, pero ayudó la conversación que tuvo con Leila. Pero no lo cree, para él cualquier sentimiento entre T y S es simplemente "ridículo".

S no necesita muchas cosas para morirse de rabia, de ahora en adelante creo que se mantendrá en ese estado constantemente.

Jejejeje, es curioso pero eres la segunda persona que dice eso del fic. Espero que sigas con la misma opinión hasta el final. Bye

**Tenshi Lain: **¡Hola Tenshi! ¿Cómo va todo? Ya te extrañaba. Acá también esta haciendo calor, bastante por cierto. Pero no me apuro porque ya viene la temporada de los vientos (que es de mis favoritas).

Esas asesorías tenían que llegar a algo, es que el contacto diario… las miradas… en fin, que te diré. Las cosas pasan. Y no estoy segura quién de los dos disfruto más de esas clases, pero creo que están iguales.

Si, lo de Tonks fue sin querer. Tu apreciación de la situación es exacta. Y tienes razón también con lo de S, el hígado no sólo le subió a la garganta sino que actúo y habló por medio de él.

No creo que Remus tenga de que quejarse con semejante recibimiento, y en el mejor momento, he de agregar, aunque lo de los problemas lo dejaré a tu criterio.

Jajajajajajaja, si yo fuera espejo les huiría a esos dos, porque al parecer tienen manía de quebrarlos ¿no?

¿Por qué leerás el próximo hasta Septiembre? Me dejas con duda. Bye

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Segunda aclaración. La canción que utilizo en este capitulo se titula "Alguien" y es la versión en español de "Anyone" (me enamoré de ella desde que la escuché por primera vez). Ambas son interpretadas por el grupo británico Roxette (que es uno de mis favoritos) y me pareció la indicada para expresar los sentimientos que Snape experimenta en ese momento.**

**Por cierto, quisiera pedirles un favor. Tengo apuntados que puntos me falta aún por resolver, pero me gustaría que me dijeran cuales aún no he hecho, para ver si se me escapa alguno de mi lista. Así me aseguraré de no dejar ningún cabo suelto por algún lugar (Ya ven que no soy tan organizada como creo). ¡Gracias anticipadas!**

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................**


	24. Dos Historias, Dos Extremos

**¡Hola! Acá estoy, con un nuevo capítulo que esta vez ha salido inmenso. Y no les miento, son aproximadamente 20 hojas, así que espero que no se aburran. Tiene muchísimas cosas que creo les gustarán. Tuve la idea de dividirlo en dos, por lo extenso, pero mejor desistí; no creo que hubiera quedado bien ya que sigue una, más bien dos, ideas generales. **

**Gracias a Clau de Snape por revisarlo y darme el Ok, además de ayudarme a encontrar un título para al capítulo (aspecto que siempre me pone a pensar, por estar buscando uno adecuado). También quiero agradecer a Arshy Moonlight por haberme ayudado con la "musicalización". Lo que me enviaste es perfecto, realmente dice lo que necesitaba. ¡Gracias mil! Yo estaba pataleando con eso y tu ayuda vino como caída del cielo. Muchísimas gracias a las dos.**

**

* * *

**

**DOS HISTORIAS, DOS EXTREMOS**

Todo el colegio, profesores incluidos, estaban seguros que esta vez Snape estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando se enfadaba, sus gritos podían escucharse en muchos lugares. Y el pobre que recibía la reprimenda hubiera querido que la tierra se lo tragara. Neville había ido a parar a la enfermería por un ataque de nervios luego que el profesor de pociones lo regañara por casi veinte minutos ininterrumpidos al no lograr que su poción de envejecimiento funcionara (Su pobre sapo quedó medio muerto en la prueba. Si no hubiera sido por el antídoto que Hermione tomó del escritorio del profesor, seguramente no habría sobrevivido mucho tiempo)

Dumbledore decidió tener una conversación con su amigo; sabía que tenía que intervenir antes de que provocara más caos del que ya era innato en el colegio. Pero no tuvo necesitad de citarlo, ya que Snape llamó a la puerta de su despacho esa noche. Debía informarle que se ausentaría, el señor oscuro lo había convocado.

- Pasa Severus.

- Gracias señor Director.

- Que coincidencia que hayas venido, necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Me gustaría que primero me dijeras que te ha traído aquí.

Le hizo una seña para que se sentara, a lo que Snape obedeció.

- El señor oscuro me ha llamado.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace unos momentos – levantándose la manga de la túnica, le mostró la cicatriz de su antebrazo, aún brillante – pero la reunión será mañana por la noche.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Una mueca, a manera de sonrisa, fue la única respuesta de Snape.

- Ya veo. Voldemort sabe hacerse entender. Tendrás cuidado amigo mío – no era un pedido, sino una orden – sabes que no quiero que te expongas más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

- Haré lo posible. Pero con él nunca se sabe si será la última llamada – el tono en que dijo esto hizo estremecer a Dumbledore – no debemos olvidarlo.

- Confío en tus habilidades, pero sabes que eres importante para nosotros y no deseo...

- ¿De qué quería hablarme? – era mejor interrumpirlo, antes que lo hiciera sentir incómodo con su preocupación.

- Bien, es sobre tu comportamiento.

- ¿Qué pasa con el?

- Estás insoportable.

- Dígame algo nuevo.

- No, me refiero a más allá de lo habitual.

Snape sonrió para sus adentros. Dumbledore jamás se iba por las ramas y no había que hablar a medias tintas con él.

- El trabajo ha sido agotador. El contenido aprobado por el ministerio es extenso y algunos alumnos no responden adecuadamente.

- No es únicamente el trabajo. Tú ánimo ha empeorado desde que Remus volvió del viaje.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el licántropo con esto?

- Ya te he dicho que no apruebo el que le des ese apelativo. Se llama Remus Lupin.

- De acuerdo, ¿por qué habría de importarme el que Lupin haya vuelto?

- Dímelo tú.

- Albus, sabes que no me gustan esta clase de juegos. Di de una buena vez lo que tienes en mente.

- Por eso me agradas Severus, las sutilezas contigo están de más. Directo a la herida.

- Los verdaderos amigos te apuñalan de frente Albus, y no espero menos de ti.

- Jamás te quedas atrás ¿no es verdad? Siempre quieres decir la última palabra.

- El tiempo no es un bien que se desperdicie sin consecuencias Albus

- Tonks.

Las cejas de Severus se unieron y separaron rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para que Dumbledore no notara el efecto que había tenido en él ese nombre.

- ¿Primero Lupin y luego ella? ¿A quién más mencionaras ahora? ¿Arthur? ¿Flitwik? ¿Sirius?

- Es curioso que lo menciones a él. Todo gira alrededor de su parentesco ¿no? Y de otras particularidades que ella tiene.

- Si tienes algo que decir...

- ¿Qué sientes por ella?

- Me desagrada – lo dijo con énfasis y rápidamente.

- Sabes, si me hubieras dicho que te caía bien seguramente habría interpretado que tratabas de ser amable. Pero fuiste demasiado cortante en tu respuesta.

- No me gustan tus insinuaciones.

- ¿Sabes Severus? Tu mayor problema es la extraña forma en que manejas tus sentimientos. Han pasado demasiados años de autocastigo, pero sigues empecinado en que aún no has pagado lo suficiente.

Snape lo observó fijamente por algunos momentos. Él había pedido que fuera directo y no podía quejarse ahora. Desvió la mirada hacia el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea.

- Murió por mi culpa.

- ¡No! Te lo he dicho miles de veces, no pudiste hacer nada. No estaba en tus manos evitarlo.

- ¿Y todo lo que hice después? – se levantó del sillón y empezó a recorrer el despacho. Empezaba a sentir que se ahogaba entre esas paredes – ¿Todo el daño? ¿El dolor?

- Nunca hiciste nada irremediable. Era tu manera de lidiar con la pena que te embargaba...

- ¡Despierta Albus! ¡No trates de vestirme de santo! ¡No minimices mis culpas!

- No lo hago. Soy simplemente más objetivo que tú. Cuando supiste la verdad intentaste remediarlo todo. Es lo que has estado haciendo desde entonces.

- No seas condescendiente conmigo, sabes que no lo soporto.

- Dime Severus ¿Qué deseas? ¿Acaso morir para de esa manera expiar tus culpas? ¿Crees que Florence aceptaría eso?

- Ella me aborrecería al ver en lo que me he convertido.

- No lo creo. Probablemente se habría enfadado, pero al ver todo lo que has hecho para reparar el mal que fuiste obligado a cometer habrías obtenido fácilmente su perdón. Cuando se ama, dispensar ese bálsamo es fácil.

- ¿Tú que sabes?

- El amor no me es desconocido, pero ese no es el punto.

- ¿Cuál es entonces?

- Que te estas destruyendo lentamente en tu afán de pagar con sangre los errores del pasado. Te estas matando por gusto.

- Mi muerte no sería suficiente, rompí una promesa, una promesa sagrada. Concientemente ignoré sus deseos y me cegué por el ansia de venganza.

- Y te estancaste. Sigues hundido en ese agujero de culpabilidad, rumiando tu amargura dentro de ese infierno que te has construido a la medida.

- Es mi elección Albus y no tienes que entrometerte en ella.

- No sería tu amigo si no te dijera estas cosas claramente. La vida tiene otros aspectos que tal vez no has considerado. Mereces una oportunidad de ser feliz. Yo te la di, ¿por qué no puedes hacer tú lo mismo?

- Te equivocas, me diste la oportunidad de vengarme. ¿No te das cuenta? Siempre ha sido venganza. Primero contra los que supuestamente provocaron aquel desastre y ahora contra los verdaderos culpables. No intentes revestir mis actos con nobleza, porque no hay ni un ápice de ella en mí.

- Si fueras la persona que crees, Florence jamás te habría amado.

- Me conoció en un momento diferente. Tal vez en esa época pude haber sido una mejor persona, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de descubrirlo. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde – su gesto se lleno de amargura – los frutos no caen muy lejos del árbol. Cada vez que me veo en el espejo me doy cuenta que me parezco muchísimo a él.

- Tú no eres tu padre. Ella vio en ti la verdadera naturaleza de tu ser. Algo que sigue enterrado en el fondo y que no has podido matar, por mucho que lo hayas intentado. Lo he visto.

- No has visto nada, sólo son tus vanas ilusiones y esa pésima costumbre que tienes de tratar de ver lo bueno en casi todo el mundo, aunque no exista.

- Te empeñas tanto en ser Severus Snape, el hombre más desagradable que pueda existir en el mundo mágico, que no te das cuenta lo que hay alrededor tuyo y más importante aún, lo que existe dentro. Florence lo vio, por eso llegó a amarte de esa manera.

- ¿Sí? Pues le costó mucho, porque todo fue a escondidas. Sabía que yo no era precisamente el príncipe azul que sus padres esperaban.

- Eres injusto, ella lo arriesgó todo por ti, su vida misma...

- ¡Basta! Ya tengo suficiente con mis recuerdos como para que tú los alimentes. El pasado ya fue escrito, el presente lo estoy viviendo y nunca he pensado que tenga futuro. Déjame con mi vida, que bastantes problemas tienes ya con el señor oscuro.

- No puedo hacer eso porque te aprecio. Y porque le prometí a Florence que te cuidaría y que no te dejaría caer si algo le sucedía.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué hiciste esa promesa?

- Poco antes de que se marcharan. Ella presentía que las cosas podían ser difíciles, aunque no creo que estuviera pensando en algo como lo que pasó. Sabía lo importante que era en tu vida y me arrancó esa promesa. Y no fui capaz de cumplirla hasta que me citaste en aquel bar.

- ¿Me recibiste sólo por eso?

- No. Si hubiera detectado falsedad en tus palabras, pero sobre todo, maldad en tu corazón jamás habría aceptado que volvieras con nosotros. Los ojos no mienten Severus, y lo que vi en los tuyos fue arrepentimiento y un deseo de hacer lo correcto y enmendar tus errores. Tal vez tú lo llamas venganza, pero yo lo llamo redención.

Era inútil, las discusiones con Dumbledore siempre terminaban en lo mismo. Era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión y sobre Snape tenía formada una que no pensaba desechar, por mucho que el interesado lo intentara.

- Me marcho, esto no nos llevará a nada.

- No me respondiste.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- No te hagas el inocente.

- Ya te dije. No veas cosas que no son.

- Entonces te sugiero que mejores tu actitud. Si sigues igual, le diré a Tonks que sea ella quién te asesore. Tal vez eso te calme.

- ¡No te atrevas!

- Entonces no me provoques. No tiene nada de malo que aceptes el hecho de haber disfrutado de su compañía. La soledad en que te mantienes es un manto demasiado frágil, aunque para ti haya sido una armadura. Una mujer te hizo cambiar hace muchos años y el que otra te hiciera un poco más humano no es tan sorprendente. El problema es esa mentalidad territorial que tienes. Nunca te has sentido dueño de nada y ahora tampoco te consideras merecedor de nada.

- Ese tipo de comentarios es lo que provoca mi mal humor. ¿No lo has pensado?

- Me niego ha aceptar esa explicación simplista. La mía es más acertada. No sabes cómo manejar el cariño porque no lo has recibido en dosis correctas. Cuando alguien te hace sentir cómodo, te aferras y odias a quién quiera quitártelo. Eres terriblemente inseguro y orgulloso. Acepta que te agrada la chica y ya. No es la gran cosa. A menos que...

- Nada. Prometo controlarme, por lo menos en lo que respecta a los alumnos. Pero no me pidas que me vuelva el señor sonrisas con los demás. Únicamente me gusta mi propia compañía. Ese es un derecho al que no pienso renunciar.

- Severus, los cambios duelen, pero es como el que se sufre al nacer. Debes pasarlo para empezar a vivir. Ésta podría ser la ocasión que has estado esperando para hacer eso.

Snape no quiso replicar y sin decir nada más salió del despacho. Dumbledore se recostó en su sillón con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada.

"_La vida no es tan fácil Severus. No podemos hacer desaparecer las cosas sólo porque nos neguemos a aceptarlas. Te conozco bastante como para saber que en estos momentos estás casi en la misma situación que hace años. Sólo que ahora tienes un rival que al parecer te lleva mucha ventaja. Confío en que puedas dominarte, pero no sé a qué costo. Y no quisiera verte sufrir nuevamente. Si solamente existiera una posibilidad, aún tendría esperanzas de salvarte de esa hoguera de dolor que te está consumiendo y que puede acabar contigo si continúas rechazando la ayuda y buscando inútilmente la muerte"_

* * *

Ahora que Ron había aceptado sus sentimientos, las cosas se habían puesto peor de lo que imaginara. Hermione no salía de la habitación de las chicas más que para recibir sus clases, y luego de éstas lograba escabullirse para evitarlo. Aún no se le había ocurrido al pelirrojo alguna manera para arreglar el embrollo que había provocado. Inclusive, si no hubiera sido por Harry, en el último partido de Quidditch hubieran perdido, porque puso más atención a los graderíos que a la portería. 

- ¡Ron! – Ginny, quién ahora se desempeñaba como cazadora, estaba tan enfadada que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no quebrarle la escoba en la cabeza – ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Setenta puntos! ¡Una anotación detrás de otra! ¡Si la Snitch no hubiera sido atrapada Huffepuff habría acabado con nosotros!

Compungido, su hermano no podía decir nada. Se encontraban en los vestidores, y él estaba sentado en una banca sin despegar la vista del suelo.

- ¡Y todo porque no podías alejarte de las... las... andabas pensando en...! ¡Rayos! ¡Tenías la mente en otro lugar! – por mucho enojo que tuviera no iba a provocarle a Ron más problemas con una indiscreción.

Los demás jugadores no quisieron intervenir. Estaban seguros de que era suficiente con la reprimenda que su hermana le estaba dando así que optaron por retirarse, incluso Harry, para brindarles la privacidad que necesitaban (según los demás para continuar con el regaño, pero el buscador sabía que era para discutir el problema amoroso que estaba causando estragos en Ron)

Ahora que estaban solos, Ginny podía hablarle con más confianza a Ron.

- Ronald – Ginny sólo usaba ese tono y ese nombre cuando las cosas se ponían serias – esto no puede continuar. No pones atención en las clases, pareciera que el Quidditch ya no te importara, ignoras a Harry y siempre estás distraído. Yo te entiendo – se sentó junto a él y le tomó la mano con cariño – pero me parece una actitud extrema. La vida no se ha acabado, aunque en este momento pienses que es así. Ella no iba a venir al juego, debiste saberlo desde el principio. No era necesario que sobrevolaras el graderío tantas veces.

- Tú no entiendes. No fue sólo una pelea...

- Me di cuenta.

- No, quiero decir que es algo más. Lo que hice correspondía a algo que sabía pero que no había notado. O tal vez sí, pero era más cómodo hacer como que no me había dado cuenta. ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿Realmente no sabías que la querías? ¿O pensabas que tu actitud era simplemente irracional?

- ¡Vaya! Parece que para todos los demás era obvio, excepto para mí – se alborotó el cabello, era un gesto que se le había vuelto habitual – Pero es mi mejor amiga, si reconocía que me gustaba habría complicado las cosas entre nosotros. Ya no seríamos lo mismo.

- Me parece que las cosas ya las complicaste. No creo que Hermione imaginara que el primer beso entre ustedes sería de esa manera.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que siente por mí?

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

- ¡Claro! Me pararé frente a la puerta de su habitación y le diré "¿Hey Hermione? ¿Me quieres?" Aunque... espera... no podré hacerlo porque la escalera no deja subir a los chicos, así que me plantaré fuera de alguna de sus clases y no dejaré que pase hasta que me escuche. Y luego de preguntárselo y hacerle pasar vergüenza frente a todos, mamá tendrá que acostumbrarse a mi nueva forma, porque seguramente me convertirá en una ¡Rana! O tal vez en una linda tetera, para que por fin pueda ser útil.

El rostro enfurruñado de Ron no evitó que Ginny riera por semejante comentario.

- ¡¿Ves?! Para ti es gracioso, pero es una tragedia para mí.

- ¡No exageres! Quiero decir... no es el fin del mundo. Encontraremos alguna solución.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Vas a ayudarme?

- ¡Por supuesto! Y también los gemelos, Bill, Charlie, incluso Percy si se lo pido.

- ¡Olvídalo! Si dices una palabra de esto a los demás haré que todos sepan que te mueres por el baterista de las brujas de MacBeth. Este es mí problema. No necesito la presión de los otros sobre mis espaldas.

- Como quieras.

- Oye, si en realidad quieres ayudarme podrías decirme que piensa ella. ¡Pero sólo lo que tú conciencia te diga que es conveniente! Ya sabes... sin traicionar la confianza de Hermione.

- No harías eso jamás. Pero si puedo decirte que está muy triste. Luego que ustedes dos se fueron y yo le arrojé el agua en la cara para hacer que reaccionara, subió corriendo a su habitación y se la pasó llorando por horas. No puede creer que hayas sido tan cruel.

- ¿Yo? ¿Cruel?

- Cree que la besaste para molestarla. Para hacerla callar. Que la usaste.

- ¿Usarla?

- Algo así como una revancha por lo que ella dijo en el desayuno. Demostraste que contigo no se juega.

- ¿No le pasó por la mente que tal vez fueran celos?

- Ni por un segundo. Está convencida que fue tu manera de demostrarle quién manda.

- ¡Está equivocada!

- Pero mientras siga creyéndolo, tú estás frito. Está dolida y ese estado puede durar muuuucho tiempo. Será mejor que pienses en una buena estrategia, porque no quiero volver a pasar por un partido como el de esta tarde.

* * *

Tonks había decidido volver ha hablar con Snape, o por lo menos hacer el intento. No le gustaba el que Remus hubiera notado que le rehuía, cuando se suponía que antes de su llegada se llevaban bien. Era mejor aclarar las cosas de una vez y pedir las disculpas necesarias. Además, realmente deseaba que volvieran a tener esa cercanía tan partícular. 

Aprovechando que esa noche Remus tenía una reunión extraordinaria con los alumnos de séptimo (para hablar sobre una posible excursión a las montañas) se dirigió al aula de pociones. Tocó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Por la hora podía ser que Snape estuviera en sus habitaciones. Con cierta vacilación se dirigió hacia allí, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Apoyó la frente sobre la fría madera, imaginando que una barrera semejante a esa puerta se erigía entre ellos y los mantendría separados.

"_Tu desprecio hacia lo que yo soy, hacia mi familia y amigos. Sentimientos que deberían bastar para odiarte y aborrecerte y que no logran hacer entrar en razón a mi obstinado corazón. ¿Qué tienes que me impide borrarte de allí? ¿Por qué extraña y retorcida razón tuve que enamorarme de un hombre como tú?"_

- ¿Tonks?

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!

El director se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella y la observaba divertido. A la mortecina luz del pasillo parecía un anciano frágil. Pero era sólo una ilusión. Nadie opinaba lo mismo cuando lo conocía en realidad.

_¿Y acaso yo lo conozco? ¿O alguien en el mundo mágico sabe quién es Albus Dumbledore?_

- ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?

- Yo... quería hablar con el profesor Snape.

- ¿No crees que ya es hora de que le digas Severus?

- No si quiero conservar mi cabeza en su lugar.

El profesor rió ante el comentario.

- Bueno, me temo que no podrás hacerlo. Tuvo que salir a una misión.

- ¿Acaso lo llamó quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

- Lamentablemente esas son las únicas misiones que Severus cumple.

- ¿Cree que estará bien? – No pudo disimular su ansiedad frente a Dumbledore – No le pasará nada ¿verdad?

- Nuestro amigo puede cuidarse solo – con cariño le paso el brazo sobre los hombros para confortarla – no te preocupes. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a tomar algo?

Acababan de llegar al despacho cuando Remus entró precipitadamente en él.

- ¡PROFESOR!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Recibí un mensaje de Kingsley! ¡Es urgente que se comunique con él, parece que se ha producido un ataque de mortífagos contra la familia Longbottom!

Con celeridad, Dumbledore tomó una bolsita de polvos y los lanzó a la chimenea. Las llamas tomaron un color intensamente azul y pudieron distinguir el rostro del auror entre ellas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Hace aproximadamente media hora un grupo de entre diez y quince mortífagos atacó la casa de la familia Longbottom. Irrumpieron durante la cena e intentaron lastimar a los que se encontraban allí.

- ¿Algún herido?

- No. Habían recibido una advertencia anónima pocos minutos antes del ataque, por lo que no los tomaron desprevenidos. Solo la abuela de Neville resultó con una rozadura en la frente, cuando uno de ellos le lanzó un hechizo a traición.

- ¿Lo esquivó? – Tonks conocía muy bien a la señora y sabía que su agilidad ya no era la de hacía años.

- Al parecer _alguien_ empujó al mortífago en el momento preciso.

- Snape.

- Eso parece Tonks. La señora le debe la vida.

- No es la única – Dumbledore tenía el ceño fruncido – muchos se la deben sin siquiera saberlo. ¿Algo más?

- Daños materiales únicamente, pero al huir dejaron la marca tenebrosa sobre la casa.

- Una advertencia.

- ¿Advertencia? – Remus se mostraba preocupado.

- Van tras de los que nos apoyan. Deberemos extremar precauciones.

- No podemos cuidarlos a todos.

- No, pero si prevenirlos. Esta noche esa familia se salvó gracias a Severus. Su ayuda se ha convertido en algo demasiado valioso para nosotros, pero me temo que no podremos mantenerla por mucho tiempo. Voldemort no es tonto y esa farsa puede terminar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Podría... resultar herido?

- Eso es lo menos que puede pasarle. La muerte lo ronda cada día Tonks, y no se cuánto tiempo pueda esquivarla.

Ella se sujetó del respaldo de la silla al escuchar eso. Nunca había pensado que las cosas pudieran ser tan serias.

- Hay otra cosa Dumbledore – Kingsley mostraba preocupación – cuando se marchaban, algunos pudieron ver que los mortífagos atacaban al que había salvado la vida de la señora. Al parecer lo estaban castigando. Alcanzaron a escuchar que le decían que el señor oscuro no perdonaría esta nueva falta.

- ¿Y luego?

- Desaparecieron. No sé si esta vez salga bien librado, su ayuda de esta noche puede resultarle cara.

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Por él no podemos hacer nada ahora Remus, sólo esperar que su habilidad lo ayude una vez más. Con respecto a lo otro, correremos una alerta general. No permitiremos que esta noticia sea apagada por el ministerio. Mañana mismo se lo diremos a los alumnos para que ellos lo transmitan a sus padres. Yo les escribiré para prevenirlos y solicitarles que tomen sus precauciones. Voldemort no debe volver a sorprender a nadie nunca más. Su arma es el miedo, pero si todos nos esforzamos en enfrentarlo podremos minimizar su poder.

- No será suficiente.

- La familia Longbottom es de las más queridas en el mundo mágico Tonks. El ataque en su contra es sólo la punta del iceberg. Deben saber que ya no se trata de sangre limpia contra sangre mezclada; el peligro es para todos. Ya nadie esta a salvo.

- ¿Y Neville? Debe saber lo que le pasó a su abuela.

- Se lo diré en la mañana, antes que a los demás. Seguramente querrá ir a verla, así que le diré a Minerva que lo acompañe.

* * *

Ron estaba cabizbajo en el gran comedor. Apenas había probado bocado de su plato y eso si que era extraño. Harry estaba frente de él, pero no le decía nada. Nunca le había sido tan difícil pensar en algo para levantarle el ánimo a su amigo. 

- ¿Qué tal te fue?

Ginny acababa de llegar y se sentó junto a su hermano. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignorara, pero eso no quería decir que no le doliera.

- Bueno, depende de cómo lo veas. Logré hablarle, pero me vio de una manera...

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que quería hablar con ella.

- Por lo menos lo intentaste.

- Sí, pero con semejante recibimiento... tal vez sea mejor no continuar con...

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Ginny y Harry habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Sin querer, ella lo observó, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente.

- Pero no sé que más hacer, no me quiere escuchar. ¡Demonios! – Empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa – aunque lograra tener su atención no se me ocurre que decirle.

- ¿No?

Nuevamente habían hablado al unísono y esta vez Ginny se mordió el labio para no reír.

- No – Ron estaba dándole vueltas con su tenedor a los trozos de tocino que habían en su plato – si tan solo existiera algo que dijera exactamente lo que siento, podría enviárselo para que lo escuchara...

- ¡Eso es!

Esta vez ya no pudieron evitar reírse, por hacer lo mismo otra vez.

- ¿Qué se te ocurre Harry?

El volver a escuchar su nombre en labios de Ginny hizo que a Harry se le iluminara el rostro.

- ¿Un... poema?

- ¡Olvídalo! Yo no soy bueno para esas cosas – Ron se había puesto tan rojo como su cabello – prefiero que el asunto se arregle solo.

- Entonces mejor me hago a la idea de que nunca llamaré a Hermione "cuñada"

- ¡No molestes Ginny!

- ¡Es la verdad! Ella es tan orgullosa como tú. Aquí la única manera de arreglarlo es con ayuda.

- ¿Qué clase de ayuda? – Los ojos de Ron se abrieron esperanzadores – ¿Algún filtro tal vez?

- ¡No! La magia no es necesaria, sólo un poco de coordinación. Lo primero es ver las posibilidades.

- ¿Posibilidades?

- ¿Qué habilidades tienes Ron? – Harry puso cara de seriedad al hacer esta pregunta. No quería que su amigo pensara que lo estaba molestando.

- ¿Yo? Pues... jugar al Quidditch, el ajedrez mágico...

- Tienes bonita voz.

- ¡Ginny!

- ¡Es cierto! A veces te escucho cuando crees que nadie te ve.

- ¿Cantas?

- No te burles Harry.

- ¡No lo hago! Es que Ginny me ha dado una idea.

- ¿Cuál? – la pelirroja se mostraba interesada.

- Hace poco estuvo muy de moda en el mundo muggle una canción. Y por lo que recuerdo de la letra creo que sería perfecta, digo, si es que he interpretado adecuadamente lo que Ron siente.

Este no contesto, pero parecía estar sopesando la posibilidad. Una canción tal vez no fuera mala idea. Carraspeó un poco, tratando de parecer indiferente.

- ¿Dentro de tu maravilloso plan has contemplado cómo voy a escucharla? Porque te recuerdo que la música muggle no es precisamente material para la radio del mundo mágico.

- ¿Aceptas entonces?

- Tengo que pensarlo.

- Por el momento debemos resolver el asunto de conseguir la canción. Luego pasaremos a que aceptes la idea. Y por último el que Hermione la escuche. Con respecto a lo primero, creo que tengo la solución.

Dean Thomas acababa de entrar al gran comedor.

- ¡Hey Dean!

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué se cuentan? Los he visto algo apagados últimamente. Hola Ginny.

- Hola

- Oye Dean – Harry no quería perder demasiado tiempo en conversaciones - ¿Tú has oído la canción "The Reason"? Es de...

- Sé de quién es. Mi prima casi me volvió loco con esa dichosa canción.

- ¡Bien! En ese caso puedes ayudarnos. La necesitamos para...

- Simplemente la necesitamos – Ron no levantaba la vista de su plato – además, tú aún me la debes.

Dean enrojeció, sabía que el pelirrojo se refería a lo del famoso chisme.

- Si el rey ordena, yo obedezco.

- No estoy para tus bromas Dean.

El chico acomodó el cuello de su camisa con cierto nerviosismo. Había aprendido que no era buena idea molestar a Ron.

- Tengo una duda. ¿Cómo piensan escucharla?

- ¿Recuerdas las vociferadoras?

- ¡Cómo olvidarlas después de oír las que le han enviado a Neville y a tu hermano!

- Bueno, pues puedes pedirle a tu prima que la escriba en un papel, pero cantándola. Luego con un hechizo hacemos que el pergamino la repita.

- ¿Segura?

- Bueno... también puedes escribirla mientras la oyes. También funciona.

- Creo que esa es una mejor opción si quieres una versión más fiel.

- ¿Cuándo la tendrás?

- Este fin de semana visito a mi familia, así que sería el lunes. ¿Te sirve para ese día?

- El lunes estará bien – Harry volvió a sonreír, se sentía muy feliz – podemos seguir esperando un poco más.

* * *

La espera estaba destrozando a Tonks. Habían pasado tres días y no había señas de Snape. La señora Pomfrey lo había sustituido en sus clases y nadie parecía echarlo en falta (es más, parecían felices), excepto ella. Había tenido que recurrir a casi todo su repertorio de risas y extremado su torpeza para disimular la ansiedad que la embargaba. Pero había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas. 

Estaba acostada en su cama, viendo fijamente el techo. Remus le había pedido que lo acompañara al día siguiente a Londres, ya que necesitaba ir al callejón Diagon por algunos "elementos" para sus clases y quería utilizar ese fin de semana buscando los más adecuados, pero Tonks no se sentía con ánimos para salir del castillo. Quería estar allí por si se recibían noticias de él.

Se movió por enésima vez, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, pero era imposible. El desasosiego no la dejaba descansar. No podía estar tranquila mientras no supiera que Snape estaba bien.

Levantándose de su cama, tomó una capa y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Lo había hecho las tres últimas noches. Pararse frente a su puerta, con la extraña ilusión de que él saldría para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí y si no tenía nada mejor que hacer era su manera de afrontar la espera.

Esta vez, sin embargo, fue diferente. Quería entrar, ver sus cosas, tratar de encontrar algo que le diera la seguridad que volvería. Intentó abrir la puerta pero ésta no cedió. Con ciertas reservas, empuñó su varita y susurró el conocido hechizo:

- _Alohomora_

Increíblemente la puerta se abrió. Para ser un hombre tan paranoico, no parecía ponerle mucha atención a la seguridad de su habitación, aunque ¿quién querría entrar a ese lugar?

Suavemente, Tonks empujó la puerta e ingresó a la habitación. Todo estaba igual que la última (y única) vez que había estado allí. Cada cosa en su sitio, pero de una forma bastante impersonal. Como si nadie la ocupara. Recorrió cada cosa (los libros, el escritorio y aquella famosa cajita) con la punta de sus dedos, de la misma manera que lo haría sí todo fuera de cristal, tan frágil que se quebraría al contacto.

Luego se sentó en su cama y tomó una túnica que se encontraba doblada sobre ella. No pudo reprimir sus lágrimas al verla: era la misma que ella había reparado.

"_¿Qué hago yo con lo que siento si no regresas? ¿Cómo puedes exponerte así? ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida de esa manera?"_

Se fijó en la caja y con cierta tristeza la abrió. La imagen de ellos dos abrazados la hizo llorar un poco más.

- ¿Qué hiciste para que te amara? ¿Y por qué no estás más con él? ¿Fuiste tan importante en su vida que ya no le importe morir con tal de estar contigo? ¿Era tan ciego entonces como lo es ahora?

"_Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que tú estas sintiendo"_

Tonks odiaba que los espejos hablaran justo cuando nadie quería escucharlos. Su reflejo, con los ojos llorosos, la miraba con cierta burla.

"_Hay mujeres que marcan la vida de las personas que tocan. Ella fue una, y tan perfecta que logró lo que tú nunca conseguirás"_

- Tan sólo era una mujer.

"_Pero lo suficientemente especial como para que él la siga adorando"_

- Debe haberla convertido en una especie de diosa. Tan perfecta a sus ojos que su recuerdo opaca todo lo demás.

"_¿Acaso estas celosa de una muerta?"_

- No. De su recuerdo. Florence es un enigma para mí, porque no sé qué pudo tener que la hizo tan especial.

"_Tal vez lo mismo que tú. Simplemente lo quiso"_

- Pero hay una diferencia. Snape le correspondió por alguna razón que no entiendo.

"_No compitas con ella. A sus ojos siempre estarás en desventaja"_

- No pretendo hacerlo. Hay amores que no deben existir. Este es uno de ellos. Yo sólo quiero que vuelva, nada más.

Se recostó en la cama y sus lágrimas empezaron a mojar la almohada. No supo en que momento se quedó dormida. Unos golpes en la ventana la despertaron. Al girarse en la cama distinguió un cuervo que golpeaba insistentemente el vidrio.

- ¿Estás perdido amiguito? – se levantó para dejarlo entrar.

El cuervo aleteó un poco y fue a posarse sobre el escritorio. Tonks vio que llevaba atada a la pata un papel. Con cuidado se acercó al ave, pero esta no se movió. No le fue fácil desatar el mensaje por lo nerviosa que estaba. Al leerlo, todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, sin importarle si alguien la veía. Para su fortuna, era aún muy temprano para que los alumnos estuvieran en los pasillos, así que llegó rápidamente frente de la gárgola que llevaba al despacho del director.

- ¡Pan de calabaza!

La estatua se movió y ella subió de dos en dos los escalones. Dumbledore ya se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio cuando ella irrumpió en la oficina.

- ¡ESTÁ VIVO! Algo herido, solamente... pero ¡Vivo!

- ¿En dónde se encuentra?

- En su casa... en el castillo. Dice que no pudo comunicarse antes porque no tenía fuerzas para escribir, pero que ya se ha reestablecido bastante.

Le extendió la nota para que pudiera leerla. Dumbledore se mostró satisfecho al terminar.

- Me alegra saber que sigue entre nosotros. Pero no me gusta que esté solo en estos momentos. Nunca se sabe quién podría visitarlo. Le pediré a Remus que vaya para asegurarnos que nada le pase.

-¿Remus?

- ¿Quisieras ir tú?

- No, claro que no. Es sólo que no creo que al profesor Snape le agrade la idea.

- Remus es lo más cercano a un amigo que Severus pueda tener, bueno, mejor digamos que es su compañero más antiguo. Si puede recibirlo con sarcasmo y hacerlo enojar, entonces estaré seguro que se encuentra bien.

Tonks se convenció de que Remus era la mejor opción y se despidió del director. Este prefirió no preguntarle cómo había recibido la nota, pero el brillo en su mirada indicaba que estaba uniendo los cabos necesarios para que "aquella posibilidad de salvación" empezara a ser una opción con probabilidades de éxito.

* * *

Remus no había recibido con alegría su misión, ya que no le agradaba la idea de servirle de "niñera" a alguien que lo detestaba. Pero, aparte que nunca discutía, se sentía en deuda por el hecho de que Snape era quién preparaba la poción matalobos para él y por la ayuda prestada a Tonks. Así que en ese momento se encontraba frente a la puerta del castillo Araz, sin una idea muy clara de lo que se esperaba de él pero dispuesto a no defraudar a Dumbledore. 

"_Bien, sólo me aseguraré de que no esté en riesgo de muerte. Únicamente eso"_

Golpeó la puerta con su varita tres veces y esta se abrió. Ojoloco decía siempre, en tono sarcástico, que sólo faltaba que tuvieran que decir "Ábrete Sésamo". Pero nadie sabía a qué podía referirse con eso.

Atravesó el largo corredor de entrada hasta llegar a la sala. Encontró a Snape sentado en uno de los sillones, la frente apoyada en una mano y una copa medio vacía en la otra. El líquido que contenía no parecía una poción.

"_¿Desde cuándo bebes?"_

- ¿Qué haces acá Lupin?

- Vine a visitarte.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No tenías nada mejor que hacer?

"_Bueno, por lo menos sigue con el mismo humor"_

- Dumbledore estaba preocupado por ti.

- Dile que estoy vivo, con eso será suficiente. Ahora vete

Con dificultad, Snape se levantó del sillón y caminó medio tambaleando hasta una mesa ubicada en la esquina. Llevaba la camisa desabrochada, por lo que Remus logró ver dos grandes rasguños que le atravesaban el pecho.

- ¿Qué te sucedió?

- Caricias del señor oscuro. No le gusta el fracaso.

Destapó una botella y vertió gran cantidad en la copa. Remus jamás lo había visto en ese estado, era obvio que se encontraba bebido. Snape giró el rostro y lo vio. A pesar de los vapores del alcohol, no dejaba de ser intimidante.

- ¿Aún no te has marchado? – un dejo de rencor se traslucía en su voz –Tu noviecita debe estarte esperando. Las parejas siempre salen a divertirse los sábados por la noche.

Remus tardo un par de segundos en comprender a qué o, mejor dicho, a quién se refería.

- Tonks no es mi novia. Es mi amiga.

- **¿Qué es el amor sino una amistad en llamas?**

Apuró el contenido de la copa y volvió a servirse.

- ¿Por qué no volviste al castillo?

- Estoy en él.

- Me refiero a Hogwarts.

- Tenía cosas que hacer aquí.

- Podríamos haberte curado...

- No necesito sus cuidados – No disimulaba su desagrado por la presencia de Remus – no es la primera vez que esto sucede.

Seguía bebiendo y eso era peligroso para alguien en su estado.

- ¿No sabes que el alcohol y las pociones curativas no se mezclan?

- ¡No me digas! ¡Gracias por el comentario! Si tú no me lo dices seguramente no me habría enterado – el sarcasmo en su voz era como veneno – imagino que crees que el hecho de ser por más de quince años profesor de pociones no me ha servido de mucho.

- Tal vez deberías descansar.

- Estoy en magníficas condiciones.

Remus no sabía qué más hacer pero el dejar a Snape sólo no parecía algo sensato. Observó a su alrededor y recordó de pronto lo que Harry le habían dicho sobre una quimera. Tal vez el hablar de ello ayudaría a que Snape reaccionara. Siempre era mejor el que pelearan a dejar que siguiera bebiendo sin control.

- Este lugar me recuerda a una persona – Snape detuvo la copa que llevaba nuevamente a sus labios – ¿la recuerdas? Era F...

- ¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre!

- ¡Tranquilízate! No quise incomodarte. No pensé que fuera un tema delicado para ti.

- ¡Tú que sabes!

- Lo que iba a decir es que su familia tenía un castillo, el cual tenía un nombre raro... como árabe...

- No te hagas el inocente... sabes que es este.

- ¿De verdad? Y... ¿cómo lo obtuviste?

- No lo compré, si ha eso te refieres. Odio este lugar.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Acaso tu pequeña cabecita no es capaz de encontrar otra forma de adquisición?

Snape se apoyaba en la mesa, al parecer víctima de un mareo, pero Remus no hizo ningún intento por auxiliarlo.

- Deberías ir al baño, no creo que tu cuerpo quiera o pueda retener todo lo que has bebido.

- ¡Cállate! No estoy bebiendo, estoy celebrando.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mi aniversario.

Remus tenía cara de no comprender.

- Así fue como obtuve el castillo. Cuando el conde murió en San Mungo, leyeron su testamento. Le había dejado este montón de piedras a su adorada hija. Pero como ella también había fallecido, paso por herencia... a... su... esposo... o sea...

- Tú eras el heredero – el hombre lobo estaba asombrado – porque...

- Nos casamos hace dieciocho años. Precisamente en un día como hoy.

- ¿El conde estuvo de acuerdo? Lo pregunto porque era muy quisquilloso...

- Era un imbécil. Siempre con esas ideas estúpidas sobre la nobleza.

- Pero tú eres de familia de magos...

- ¡Eso no le importaba! Yo era hijo de Rado Snape, uno de los magos oscuros más despreciables que alguien haya conocido. Suficiente para quererme a mil kilómetros de su hija. Él, que era un sangre mezclada, obsesionado con la pureza del linaje.

- Pero entonces...

- Lárgate Lupin, no estoy de humor para hablar de mi vida.

- ¿Qué hacía el conde en San Mungo?

- Purgaba sus culpas.

Esta vez, Snape bebió todo el contenido de su copa en un solo trago.

- ¿Y ella?

- Murió... justo en el lugar en el que estás parado.

- ¿Cuándo?

- El día de nuestra boda. Fue mi regalo, verla morir... frente a mí.

- No entiendo. ¿Cómo...?

Con agilidad, Remus esquivó la botella que Snape le lanzó abruptamente. Unas cuantas gotas de su contenido lo salpicaron cuando se estrelló contra la pared.

- ¡VETE! – Su rostro estaba contraído por la furia – ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Remus no esperó que se lo dijera nuevamente. Snape había dicho demasiadas cosas ya, cosas que no le hubiera contado de estar en sus cabales. Era mejor no seguir presionándolo. Aún no había salido del castillo, pero alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de objetos que se rompían.

"_Dieciocho años rumiando un dolor semejante. Esa fue la razón por la que no volvió al colegio. Quería estar aquí este día. Dumbledore debía saberlo, por eso me envió. Pero se equivocaba. Severus nunca haría algo estúpido e irremediable. Morirá de dolor, pero no por su propia mano. Él también está pagando quién sabe qué culpas"_

La sala parecía un campo de batalla. Los cuadros y adornos estaban destrozados en el piso. Entre todo el desastre, Snape distinguió un papel que se había caído de una de las mesas, olvidado todos esos años en algún cajón. Con delicadeza lo recogió y reconoció la letra de su madre. Era una carta que había recibido en respuesta a la que él le había enviado, contándole sobre la chica que había conocido. Recordó la alegría con que se le mostró a Florence para que supiera lo que su adorada madre pensaba.

"Querido Sev. Me alegra mucho el saber que te va bien en el colegio. Me reconforta el que hayas encontrado en el profesor Dumbledore alguien en quién confiar. Y también el que entablaras amistar con Florence. Es una chica maravillosa, siempre lo fue. Presiento, por lo que me escribes, que ella ha llegado a ser muy importante para ti. Es por eso que quisiera decirte algo que me dijo a mí mi madre, cuando tenía tu edad.

No te enamores del amor, enamórate de alguien que te ame, que te espere, que te comprenda aún en la locura; de alguien que te ayude, que te guíe, que sea tu apoyo, tú esperanza, tú todo.

Enamórate de alguien que no te traicione, que sea fiel, que sueñe contigo, que sólo piense en ti, en tu rostro, en tu delicadeza, en tu espíritu y no en tu cuerpo o en tus bienes.

Enamórate de alguien que te espere hasta el final, de alguien que sea lo que tú no elijas, lo que no esperes.

Enamórate de alguien que sufra contigo, que ría junto a ti, que seque tus lágrimas, que te abrigue cuando sea necesario, que se alegre con tus alegrías y que te dé fuerzas después de un fracaso.

Enamórate de alguien que vuelva a ti después de las peleas, después del desencuentro, de alguien que camine junto a ti, que sea un buen compañero, que respete tus fantasías, tus ilusiones.

Enamórate de alguien que te ame. No te enamores del amor, enamórate de alguien que este enamorado de ti.

Creo que has encontrado a esa persona y me alegro. Seguramente recibirás de ella mucho de lo que mereces, mucho de lo que yo debí haberte brindado"

"_No lo merecía mummy. Por eso ella murio" _– las lagrimas amenazaban con hacerse presentes pero con furia él limpió su rostro, no lo permitiría, no sería débil nunca más – _"Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad"_

Una idea se esforzara en surgir dentro de él. Leyó la carta nuevamente

"_Acaso...si yo fuera esa persona para Nym ¿no existiría la posibilidad de que ella sintiera lo mismo por mí?_

Esa leve esperanza fue barrida por los recuerdos del pasado.

"_No. La expondría como lo hice con Florence. Mi suerte esta echada y nada la cambiará. Somos demasiado diferentes, demasiadas cosas nos separan. Representa todo aquello que me enseñaron a desdeñar. Debo dejar de pensar estas estupideces. Ella no es Florence, jamás lo sera"_

* * *

Lo bueno de ser prefecto era que Ron tenía a su disposición el baño del tercer piso. Podía encerrarse tranquilamente allí y practicar la famosa canción con ayuda de Ginny, mientras Harry se sacrificaba manteniendo a _Myrtle La Llorona _ocupada en el baño de chica, haciéndole contar tristes anécdotas de su vida de estudiante. Su amigo había tenido razón al escoger esa melodía, era como si la hubieran escrito específicamente para Hermione. 

Luego de casi dos semanas (que para Ron fueron eternas, al igual que para Hermione, quién notó como el pelirrojo ya no hacía nada para hablarle, llevándole a pensar que realmente ella no le importaba), la segunda fase del "plan" estaba terminada. La tercera se llevaría a cabo esa noche y Ron no podía evitar sentirse sumamente nervioso.

Tal como habían acordado, Harry le prestó su capa invisible y se aseguró que nadie notara la falta de su amigo. Ginny había convencido a Hermione que la acompañara a los linderos del bosque prohibido para buscar hongos que necesitaba en un trabajo de pociones, lo cuál era parcialmente cierto. El trabajo si incluía hongos, pero la búsqueda debía ser en libros, "para evitar posibles envenenamientos por sus torpes manipulaciones" (amable advertencia de Snape)

- ¿Te faltan muchos? – Hermione se ponía nerviosa al estar allí.

- Algunos. Pero para ahorrar tiempo podríamos dividirnos. Tú recolecta en este claro y yo lo haré en aquel.

- ¿Segura?

- ¡Claro!

- En ese caso, mantén encendida tu varita, no quisiera tener que darle explicaciones de tu bienestar a... tus padres.

- No dudo que estabas pensando en ellos – Ginny le dirigió una de sus más inocentes sonrisas – te veré pronto. _Lumus._

La lucecita azul se hizo rápidamente pequeñita a medida que la pelirroja se perdía entre los árboles.

Hemione recogió varios hongos, y luego se sentó sobre un tronco a esperar que su amiga regresara. Pero luego de varios minutos empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

- ¿Dónde esta Ginny? ¿Por qué no ha regresado? – se puso de pie con decisión – lo mejor será ir a buscarla.

- No te preocupes.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! – Con un gritó, soltó la canasta que llevaba y se llevó la mano al pecho.

- ¡Tranquila! – Ron dejó que la capa resbalara sobre sus hombros, descubriéndose lentamente – soy yo.

- ¡Ron! ¡Casi me provocas un infarto! ¿Qué haces allí escondido?

- Yo... te... observaba.

- ¿Sí? – Hermione se había puesto roja de la furia – Pues entonces observa como me voy.

- ¡No! – con rapidez se puso frente a ella – por favor, no te vayas. Por favor. No había otra forma de hacerlo, tú no me dejas decirte nada. Fue lo único que se nos ocurrió para...

- ¿Se nos ocurrió? – Un dragón habría salido huyendo ante la mirada que Hermione tenía en ese momento – ¡Ellos te ayudaron! No sé qué retorcida broma es esta, pero no me hace ninguna gracia. Me trajeron con engaños, tu tramposa hermanita – tomó el borde de la túnica que Ron sostenía – mi supuesto mejor amigo y tú. Ya fue suficiente de burlas, no estoy dispuesta a seguir sirviendo de...

Ron tomó aire, movió con gracia su varita diciendo _– Sinfonía – _y el aire vibró con música. Luego cerró los ojos, no quería ver a su "amiga" hasta que terminara.

_**I'm not a perfect person. **__**(Yo no soy una persona perfecta)**_

_**There's many things I wish I didn't do **__**(Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría no haber hecho)**_

_**But I continue learning. **__****__**(Pero continuo aprendiendo)**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you. (Nunca pretendí hacerte esas cosas)**_

_**And so I have to say before I go (Y bien, tengo que decir antes de irme)**_

_**That I just want you to know (Que solo quiero que sepas)**_

_**I've found a reason for me, (Que he encontrado una razón para mi)**_

_**To change who I used to be (Para cambiar quien solía ser)**_

_**A reason to start over new, (Una razón para empezar de nuevo)**_

_**And the reason is you **__**(Y la razón eres tu)**_

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida. No sabía que Ron tuviera esa cualidad y que cantara tan bien. Lentamente retrocedió hasta topar con el tronco donde estuvo sentada y luego se dejó caer, sin despegar la vista de su "amigo".

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you, (Siento haberte herido)**_

_**Its something I must live with everyday (Es algo con lo que tengo que vivir cada día)**_

_**And all the pain I put you through, (Y todo el dolor al que te sometí)**_

_**I wish that I could take it all away (Me gustaría poder llevármelo todo bien lejos)**_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears, (Y ser quien recoja tus lágrimas)**_

_**That's why I need you to hear (Es por eso que necesito que escuches)**_

_**  
I've found a reason for me, (Que he encontrado una razón para mi)**_

_**To change who I used to be (Para cambiar quien solía ser)**_

_**A reason to start over new, (Una razón para empezar de nuevo)**_

_**And the reason is you (Y la razón eres tú)**_

_**And the reason is you (Y la razón eres tú)**_

_**And the reason is you (Y la razón eres tú)**_

_**And the reason is you (Y la razón eres tú)**_

Ron sentía que sus mejillas ardían y no sabía si Hermione aún estuviera allí, pero si se detenía ahora le faltarían las fuerzas para terminar.

_**I'm not a perfect person. (Yo no soy una persona perfecta) **_

_**I never meant to do those things to you. (Nunca pretendí hacerte esas cosas)**_

_**And so I have to say before I go, (Y bien, tengo que decir antes de irme)**_

_**That I just want you to know (Que solo quiero que sepas)**_

Un cosquilleo en las mejillas, hizo a Hermione reaccionar. Estaba llorando. Llorando ante semejante declaración, totalmente emocionada al darse cuenta de lo que Ron estaba haciendo.

_**I've found a reason for me, (Que he encontrado una razón para mi)**_

_**To change who I used to be (Para cambiar quien solía ser)**_

_**A reason to start over new, (Una razón para empezar de nuevo)**_

_**And the reason is you (Y la razón eres tú)**_

_**I found a reason to show (He encontrado una razón para mostrar)**_

_**The side of me you didn't know (La parte de mí que no conocías)**_

_**A reason for all that I do **__**(Una razón para todo lo que hago)**_

_**And the reason is you (Y la razón eres tú)**_

Las últimas notas fueron arrastradas por el viento y al fin Ron se atrevió a mirarla. Ella estaba sentada, con los ojos húmedos y una mirada que no lograba descifrar.

- Hermione, todo lo que dice la canción es cierto. Tú eres la razón de... mi... vida – su boca estaba seca y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que pensó que iba a estallarle en el pecho – no se desde cuándo, probablemente desde que te conozco, tú te convertiste en lo más importante del mundo para mí. Es la única explicación al cálido sentimiento que me invade cuanto te tengo cerca. Has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. No importa cuantas veces peleemos, o todo lo que me hagas estudiar. No me imaginaría nunca con otra persona que no fueras tú, porque eres la única que quiero junto a mí – tomó aire ante lo que pretendía decir – Si tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, no importa. Prefiero que sigas estando conmigo como amiga que perderte totalmente. Si es... sí... Viktor es quién tú has elegido... pues... yo... lo acepto. Pero no puedo seguir sin decirte que tú me... tú... que te quiero.

Ella no dijo nada. Con lentitud se levantó y empezó a caminar. Pasó al lado de Ron y siguió de largo, sin detenerse. Él sintió como un frío helado lo invadía. Había mostrado su corazón pero al parecer eso no había sido suficiente. Transcurridos unos momentos, se inclinó para recoger la capa de Harry y doblarla con cuidado. Esa actividad podía distraerlo para evitar pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Un leve ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo girarse.

- ¿Hermione?

Ella estaba en el borde del claro, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Tonto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo lo que has hecho.

- No quise incomodarte.

- Fuiste muy injusto.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué hice ahora?

Hermione recorrió la distancia que los separaba y le echó los brazos al cuello.

- Lo único que podías hacer – con dulzura acercó sus labios a los de él. A diferencia del primero, este beso fue muy dulce y cálido. Con lentitud se separó y lo observó con la mirada más bella que Ron hubiera recibido alguna vez – ahora no me dejas otro camino que quererte ¿ves lo injusto de eso? Yo que estaba dispuesta a olvidarte...

- No te lo permitiré – en forma desprevenida la alzó por los aires y giraron con alegría. La depósito en el suelo y la besó nuevamente, con una ternura que no pensó llegar a tener. Fue su turno de separarse y clavar sus ojos en los de ella – te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que nunca dejes de quererme. No te prometo que no pelearemos o que no desearas a veces dejarme. Pero si que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser la persona que tú mereces.

- No tendrás que esforzarte mucho Ron, porque ya lo eres. Nunca he deseado que seas otra persona. Simplemente el Ronald Weasley de quién me enamoré. El mejor jugador de Quiddich y de ajedrez que Howarts ha tenido alguna vez.

Un nuevo beso los acalló por unos momentos. Luego Ron acomodó un mechón de cabello de Hermione tras su oreja, en un gesto que ella encontró simplemente encantador.

- ¿Sabes por qué me gusta el apodo de "Rey"?

- No – aquella pregunta la sorprendió.

- Porque hay una reina junto a mí.

Harry no necesitó quedarse en la sala común para saber el resultado de su "plan". Fue suficiente el ver desde su ventana como Hermione salía del bosque, daba una patada en el suelo y volvía a regresar. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era tan obstinada hasta el grado de negarse a aceptar lo que tanto deseara.

Unos leves toques en su puerta lo sacaron de sus observaciones. Con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros, la abrió. Ginny estaba allí, con una gran sonrisa. Harry salió al pasillo para poder hablar con comodidad.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No lo sé, no me quedé a investigar. Pero alcancé a escuchar risas. Creo que podemos asumir que todo salió bien.

- Me alegro.

- Fuiste un genio. Todo funcionó. Esa canción era la indicada.

- No lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda.

Un extraño silencio se instaló entre ellos. Por un momento pareció que hubieran vuelto a ser los amigos de antaño, pero esa sensación ya se había disipado.

- Te veré mañana.

- Está bien.

Ginny bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. Harry hubiera deseado ser él quién estuviera en el bosque, reconciliándose con la pequeña Weasley. Pero al parecer, lo de él no iba a ser tan fácil.

* * *

Las dos semanas que habían pasado desde que Snape regresó, transcurrieron muy rápido para Tonks. Estaba feliz de verlo nuevamente, aunque él hiciera como si ella no existiera. Remus le había contado lo sucedido en el castillo. Ahora que sabía quién había sido Florence, podía entender la reacción de él cuando ella tomo involuntariamente su apariencia. Pero se había prometido que si él salía con bien de la misión, ella volvería a hablarle. Él que no pudiera estar en su vida como deseaba, no impediría que intentara el que al menos fueran amigos. 

- ¿Profesor?

Snape estaba en su salón, al parecer enfrascado en la preparación de una poción.

- Espero no molestarlo.

Él no contestó. Ella recordaba que Snape odiaba los rodeos.

- Vine a solicitarle un favor.

- Creí que ya no me necesitaba.

Empezó a cortar raíces. El sonido del cuchillo la ponía nerviosa.

- Es para el club de duelo.

- ¿Sigue con esa tontería?

- Sí. Y quisiera que usted también participara.

- ¿Yo? ¿Acaso Lupin no es lo suficientemente bueno para ese club?

- Digamos que no es tan... despiadado en sus luchas.

Snape dejó de picar y se dirigió al armario. Sacó unas cuantas plantas que luego echó al caldero. Tonks presentía que él estaba esperando una disculpa de su parte, así que se armó de valor para ello.

- Lo lamento.

- ¿El preguntarme?

- No. Me refiero a lo del otro día. Lo que pasó en este salón. Siento haber tomado el rostro de esa joven.

- Florence. Su nombre es... era Florence.

- No fue mi intención.

- Supongo que Lupin ya le habrá dicho que ella era mi esposa. No creo que se guarden secretos.

Una pausa y una sonrisa de Tonks le indicaron que así era.

- No solemos hacerlo.

El gesto ceñudo de él fue la única respuesta que ella obtuvo. Snape decidió que no había problema en hablar de ello con la metamorfomaga.

- Fue una sorpresa muy desagradable verla a usted con esos rasgos.

- Prometo no volver a hacerlo.

- Eso espero. Jamás podrá ser como ella.

Tonks se sintió muy dolida por ese comentario. Era lo único que no quería escuchar de él.

- ¿Qué me dice entonces?

- ¿Está segura de quererme a mí? Recuerde la última vez.

- No me vencerá tan fácilmente ahora. Imagínese...usted y yo. Una ex auror y un ex mortífago – ignoró la mirada que él le dirigía – frente a frente. Los alumnos aprenderían muchísimo de nosotros.

- ¿Qué pensaría Lupin? Él es su pareja.

- Remus no es mí...

- Quise decir que es su compañero de trabajo y adalid de todas sus locuras.

- Me gustaría que usted también lo fuera.

Snape notó que Tonks parecía sentirse sentía cómoda hablándole de esa manera. Al parecer ya no le temía. Eso no le agradaba, porque odiaba que lo consideraran algo que él no era, un ser "agradable". Los sentimientos que ella le inspiraba estaban luchando contra el deseo de responderle con desdén y echarla del aula y de su vida.

"_¡Demonios! **Se supone que las llamas no deben estar escondidas**. Siempre las has mantenido a flor de piel, pero ahora **las escondes muy bien aunque sigan allí, quemándote**. Y eso sólo te traerá pésimas consecuencias. Recuerda el precio que siempre pagan las personas que amas, por estar cerca de ti"_

- ¿Él que opina? – esa voz lo desesperaba y prefirió ignorarla.

- El club es asunto mío. Además, Remus y yo trabajamos juntos en Defensa, pero eso no impide que nosotros dos lo hagamos en ataque. Sería bueno estar juntos de nuevo.

Estaba consiente que había enrojecido, pero no le importaba. Aparte de las razones obvias para querer estar con él, no podía encontrar mejor compañero para un duelo.

- ¿Cree poder vencerme?

- Sí.

- En ese caso acepto. Quiero ver qué tanto ha mejorado en estos años.

- Le sorprenderá darse cuenta que ya no soy una estudiante.

- Hace tiempo que lo sé.

Ella no quiso quedarse para averiguar qué significaban esas palabras. Se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo al escuchar que le hablaba.

- Dígale a Lupin que la poción estará lista mañana. Y que deje de evitarme. Que haga de caso que jamás tuvimos _esa _conversación.

- Lo haré.

Sin decir nada más salió del aula. Estaba feliz y no pensaba ocultarlo a nadie que la viera, aunque ese alguien fuera Remus.

**

* * *

La canción que Ron dedica se llama "The reason" y es del grupo Hoosbastank. Sinceramente es una bella melodía, y que a mi parecer quedó como anillo al dedo. Gracias nuevamente Arshy.**

**Las frases que aparecen en negrilla las tomé de una película llamada "el sexo y la señora X", es una película que trata de una mujer que es abandonada por su esposo y se va a Paris ha realizar un reportae sobre una dama. Ella le enseña cosas sobre si misma, como no se debe uno dejar de la vida, sino vivirla lo mejor que se pueda y nunca defraudarse como persona. En los próximos capítulos apareceran más frases, ya que tome bastantes (por lo buenas que eran). Siempre estarán en negrilla.**

**La idea de Tonks abriendo la puerta con el Alohomora (y lo que se dice sobre eso) lo tomé del fic "El misterio del Elixir de Garus" de mi amiga y beta Clau de Snape (se que no te pedí permiso antes, pero espero que no te moleste ese atrevimiento). **

**

* * *

REVIEW**

**Marissa: **¡Hola chica! Disculpa que no te contestara en el capítulo pasado, pero no se que me pasó y por alguna razón no lo hice. Gracias por leer el fic y agregarte a los lectores de esta (¿extraña? Bueno, no se) historia. Que bueno que consideres que cada vez esta mejor (he dudado ha veces de no estar llevando esto por extraños rumbos). Bye

**Kiche: **¡Hola! Jejejejejeje. Nunca pensé que la idea del regreso de Remus fuera así como "oh, ya volvi" pero con cara de tristeza. Interesante reacción. ¿Snape inseguro? Pues si, esta convencido que hay algo entre R y T. Eso, junto a quién ella es y lo que él ha vivido se combinan de una forma "retorcida y desconfiada". En este capítulo hay mucho de eso, de pensamientos, quiero decir. Y te das cuenta que también Dumbledore cree que existen sentimientos en esa pareja, porque piensa "_Sólo que ahora tienes un rival que al parecer te lleva mucha ventaja". _Pero después reconsidera esta opinión.

Remus ha tendido tanto tiempo la amistad de Tonks para él sólo, que siente lo mismo que Ron (tal como tú lo has entendido). Lo de difícil de aceptar es cierto. Ya verás más adelante, en la historia, cual es su reacción ante esto.

Me alegra que te gustara la parte de los chicos. Lo del beso fue una idea que traía desde el principio, la manera de hacer que las cosas se resolvieran (es que entre ellos todo tiene que ser así, arrebatado. Si piensan mucho no hacen nada). Mmmmm. Ron actuó precipitadamente, pero en la sala común sólo estaban Hermione y Ginny. No quise exponerlo a chismes con todos, pero asumí que quién leyera pensaría eso. Creo que debí ser más explícita al respecto. No hizo las cosas frente a todo el mundo, así que no hay chisme nuevo en el colegio (¿Te imaginas? Habría sido el acabose para el pelirrojo ¡y para la castaña también!). Lo que Hermione pensó... pues lo resumí en la explicación de Ginny, espero no decepcionarte con eso.

¿De verdad no me apresuré? Vaya. Me siento más tranquila entonces, creí que estaba haciendo las cosas muy a la carrera por lo de que el fic se acaba. Pero si llego a ver que me faltan cosas aún, pues le agrego capítulos, ¿tú no te enojarías verdad?

Ginny no le habla a Harry, y él no se atreve a intentarlo por lo que ella pudiera pensar. Si lo hace por lástima, compromiso o quién sabe que cosas. Pero ya ves que aquí se resuelve el asunto fácilmente. Imagino que Ginny pensó que, primero, ya era suficiente el castigo, y luego que sólo unidos podrían ayudar a su hermano.

Gracias por lo que dices de mi "estilo". Generalmente escribo frases y luego busco en que momento quedarían bien. Tengo un montón para los próximos capítulos y ojalá te parezcan igualmente interesantes.

La plática de los Weasley, debo admitirlo, no la escribí porque no se me ocurría nada. Preferí sólo hacer referencia a las consecuencias, de la misma manera que con Hermione y su reacción ante el beso de Ron. A veces no se que poner, y optó por esa opción. Funcional, ciertamente, pero he descubierto que suele ser decepcionante para quién lee. Trataré de no hacerlo muy seguido.

Siempre he pensado que a Ron no le dan tanta importancia como debiera, excepto en el primer libro. Por eso se me ocurrió dotarlo de un "don" especial, y raro en realidad, si tomamos en cuenta que no cree en nada de la adivinación y ahora resulta que tiene habilidades que podrían entrar en ese campo. Tal vez ahora piense antes de actuar.

Los Xfiles es mi serie favorita. La vi durante nueve años, o sea, toda. De todos los capítulos probablemente no he visto unos diez; y tengo libros de ellos, los muñequitos y tarjetas de la película e incluso escribí un fic sobre ellos (ya te imaginas el calibre de mi obsesión). Muchas fotos en mi Pc e incluso videos que han hecho algunos fans. Creo que ahora ya tienes una buena idea de cuanto me gustan. Tengo grabada en VHS la primera, quinta y sexta temporada, pero espero poder comprarme algún día todas en DVD (Cuando reúna los 2000 dólares que cuestan, aproximadamente). Solía programar mi video para grabar el capítulo semanal y lo veía al regresar a casa y hacer mis tareas (aunque fuera a las 12 de la noche).

Snape guardó la túnica, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para dar las gracias. Detalles que se le escapan al pobre, pero no te preocupes, que el tema surgirá entre ellos. Creo que la mayoría de nosotras ha tenido una experiencia parecida con alguna prenda, y es que ha veces es algo que no podemos evitar, quién sabe porqué razón.

¡Gracias por los elogios! Siempre me hace sentir muy bien. Bye

**Meilin2: **¡Hola! Ya ves, Ron necesita el impulso de la furia para actuar. Creo que esa es una actitud que va a tener que cambiar pronto si no quiere seguir causando más estragos.

¿Así que era a coser a lo que te referías? Mira nada más, y yo por otro lado. Como Tonks dice, si no se puede de una manera, pues busca otra. Y ella se fue por el método "muggle".

No creo que sea la vida tan injusta con el mago oscuro. Mira que él le ayuda pensando semejantes cosas. Pereciera que no se cree merecedor de nada bueno, que manía esa ¿no?

Decidí aclarar las cosas entre R y T para darme pie a más de alguna frase interesante en el futuro, cuando R sepa los verdaderos sentimientos de T (jejejejejej).

¿Tú papa te esta enseñando a conducir? ¡Que bien! Es algo importante de conocer. Pero no te pongas nerviosa, ya verás que pronto lo dominarás fácilmente. Bye

**Iluana:** ¡Hola Iluana! Mira que nick tan bonito tienes. Así que eres ¡Una nueva lectora! (ejem, ejem. Perdón por el exabrupto, pero siempre me emociona cuando alguien se agrega). Mira que has tenido paciencia para leerte los veintitrés capítulos de un tirón.

Es agradable saber que te ha gustado, así como la pareja que forman S y T. T me encantó desde la primera vez que leí sobre ella. Y sobre Ginny he de decirte que la percibo así, independiente y decidida. Por eso intenté retratarla de esa manera. Así es un complemento para Harry (jejejeje).

Que curioso, esa escena ha sido la favorita de varias personas (y he de confesarte que una de las mías). Creo que eso era lo que necesitaban, cercanía, para percatarse lo bien que se "complementan". Y en este, las cosas están interesantes también. Bye.

**Nariño-chan1: **¡Hola chica! ¿Te parece que quedó bien? Me alegro. ¿Sabes? Escribiste muchas cosas que curiosamente suceden en este capítulo. Lo de que S no sabe como aceptar sus sentimientos es parte de todo lo que Dumbledore le dice en su plática, producto de la conducta errática e irascible que ha presentado S últimamente. ¿Acaso has encontrado la forma de leer mi mente? O tal vez yo he leído la tuya... Mmmmmmm. Cosas interesantes de investigar.

No creo que T le diga voluntariamente a R algo sobre lo que siente. Lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que sería algo que no aprobaría. Y dudo mucho que la ayude a conquistar a S, pero a lo de controlarse... puede ser una buena idea; muchas veces saco cosas de lo que ustedes me escriben :).

Gracias por las porras, siempre me ayudan a seguir adelante. Bye

**Samara-Snape: **¡Hola Samara! ¿Que tal el pozo? Espero que no se haya inundado con estas últimas lluvias.

¿Te exaspera mi Remus? ¿Y eso? ¿Cómo te lo imaginas tú?

Es cierto que no se lleva muy bien con S, pero para ser honesta no creo que nadie lo haga (a excepción del director), sin embargo no me negaras que es un buen catalizador para provocar enojos en S, los cuales llevaron a que acepte sus sentimientos (después de 23 capítulos ya era hora ¿no?). Pero eso de ponerse las pilas... no es de los que se lanzan a la conquista, sigue empecinado en que no merece la felicidad. Que hombre más necio.

¿Verdad que Ron se voló la barda esta vez? Que lo irreflexivo lo trae de fábrica, creo. Pero para la felicidad de muchos (o eso espero por lo menos), las cosas se resuelven de una vez en este capítulo. Con Harry y Ginny las cosas van más lento. Ya se hablan y eso es un avance.

¿De vuelta a clases? Uffff, me imagino lo cansado. Espero que ya le hayas tomado el ritmo.

Ops, me has puesto a temblar de nuevo. Ahora tendré la presión del fic y de que sea de tu gusto para que yo no desaparezca de este mundo hacia un limbo infinito (buaaaaaaa, ¡que te tengo pánico!).

¿A eso te referías? Pues... no puedo adelantarte que pasará con la caja (ha vuelto a aparecer en este capítulo, pero en algo no muy relevante) o si ayudará, pero no tengo planeada ninguna incursión de los chicos a las habitaciones de S (es que no quiero que S mate a nadie jejejeje). Bye

**amps14:** ¡Hola Anama! Que bueno que pudieras mandar el review a tiempo. Me lo he estado esperando y me alegra mucho que te hayas podido tomar el tiempo para enviarlo y más aún, para escribirlo. No te apures, se lo que cansan los estudios, y más aún el fin de clases.

Sabía que ibas a ser una de las que se alegrara por la aparición de Remus. No se si va a ser mediador, pero si que es como una espinita clavada para Tonks, porqué después de todo es su mejor amigo y no quisiera esconderle algo, pero cuando ese "algo" es un enamoramiento por Snape pues... se comprenden sus reservas, ya dio muestras de ello al esconderle lo de la túnica (¿es que te imaginas la cara de Remus si ella le dice que anda haciéndole tareas de costura a S?). Él aún no quiere aceptar la posibilidad de que algo así suceda, después de todo él tiene un sentimiento de "posesión" para con Tonks parecido al de Ron por Ginny.

Para ser sincera, Tonks nunca aceptó ante nadie lo que sentía por Snape, aún frente a su amiga lo escondió. Pero una amiga siempre sabe lo que te pasa, y Leila lo sabía aunque Tonks dijera que no. Por eso su preocupación, ahora que ella ya no es una adolescente y Snape sigue siendo pues... Snape y con la cercanía... donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan dicen por allí.

Con respecto a T y R, preferí que ellos tuvieran esa conversación porque siempre es bueno aclarar las cosas a tiempo (se por experiencia que cuando no se hace así, el resultado puede ser desastroso), aunque Tonks sí fue muy directa, pero entre amigos eso se vale. Y la respuesta de R fue igual de sincera. Así que ahora ella no tiene, como tu dices, que preocuparse por ese lado.

¡Vaya! Si que fuiste dura con Ron. Bueno, se comprende porque hablarle de esa manera a Hermione, que había estado preocupada por él pues... no fue muy amable que digamos. Pero ya ves que le ha dolido la manera en que ella lo ignora, y lo tiene tan distraído que casi provoca que pierdan un partido (mi vena dramática nuevamente se puso en acción a ese respecto).

Bueno... Ron es empático con ayuda. Por medio de un hechizo, pero es a él a quién tienen que hacérselo para que pueda funcionar. Aún no ha aprendido a manejarlo por sí mismo. Pero yo creo que el camino que tomo para que ella lo perdone no estuvo mal del todo ¿no te parece?

Ya ves que incluí lo del aula, pero en forma triste (mi vena dramática otra vez). Me encanta escribir esas divagaciones, pero más que nada que le guste a quién lo lee. El pobre ha pasado años amando un recuerdo y que venga alguien y materialice este recuerdo pues... es un golpe para cualquiera. Jejejejeje, ya pronto te enterarás como utiliza lo que averiguó sobre el gusto de T por la música y el baile. Ahora ya sabe porque le interesaba saber cosas sobre ella, y porqué se fija tanto en lo que hace y su comportamiento.

Sip, no fue fácil darse cuenta de que ella era ese "alguien", y por eso su reacción. Pero cuando todo se aclare, se dará cuenta que no fue tan malo como piensa (especialmente en este capítulo, donde intenté transmitir todo lo que puede estar sintiendo y esa manía que tiene por auto castigarse y sentirse indigno de amar y ser amado. Ejem, eso me salió algo cursi)

Yo también creo que Ron merecía un castigo, y el que la castaña lo ignore es lo que más puede dolerle, pero ya ves que ella no tomó medidas tan extremas como la de buscarse un consuelo del tipo "un clavo saca otro clavo". No se si opinarás que lo he resuelto todo demasiado rápido (espero que no) pero me parecía conveniente que estuvieran juntos ahora y no prolongar mucho las cosas (cruzo los dedos para que estés de acuerdo, o por lo menos que me entiendas ¿si?). En este hubieron muchos más besos que compensaron el primero (jejeje, me parecía que era lo justo), pero no creo que lleguen a olvidarlo (después de todo, fue lo que provocó la esperada declaración). Ron ni siquiera había notado lo que había hecho, pero allí estaba su amigo para regresarlo a la realidad. Resultó bueno con los consejos pero, ¿no crees que debería seguirlos? A veces eso nos pasa, sabemos que hacer pero no como o viceversa, por cierto, con respecto a Harry y Ginny, por lo menos ya las cosas se medio arreglaron, por lo menos ya se hablan pero aún falta, jejejejeje (ups, espero que eso no provoque que me envíes alguna maldición por correo).

En este capítulo (que me quedó inmenso) suceden cosas interesantes, o eso creo. Ojalá te guste y no te decepcione. Bye

P.D. Seguí incluyendo música, aunque no estaba segura si les gustaría (a mí en lo personal me encanta mezclar las letras con lo que las personas sienten, porqué muchas veces las canciones dicen exactamente lo que queremos). Según Clau eso le da un carácter especial al capítulo, así que se me calmó la preocupación (y es que tengo pensado incluir algunas otras, entre ellas la que mencionas, que es de mis favoritas. Por cierto, que bueno que te haya gustado, la tengo reservada para algo muuuuuuuy especial)

**Clau de Snape:** ¡Hola Clau! Me alegra mucho haber recibido tu review, aunque sea a las "ultimas" jejejeje ¿Una sorpresa para la próxima semana? Ya despertaste mi curiosidad (¿no te he dicho que parezco gato? Soy muy curiosa). Primero, quiero darte las gracias por la ayuda con el título del capítulo y por haberte tomado la paciencia de corregir tantas hojas. También con la decisión de la canción (sobre cual era mejor) No te prometo que lo siguientes serán cortitos porque cuando empiezo a escribir muchas veces no me detiene nada, y luego me da tristeza descartar algo.

Remus anda tanteando el terreno, como dicen. La sospechas de Leila le despertaron la duda, pero no quiere aceptar algo como eso. Y su reacción será interesante, muy interesante (jejejejejeje, te dejo en duda ¿verdad?). Me imagine que ante esa pregunta tu tendrías varias respuestas, pero no pensé que tantas. Aunque he de reconocer que estoy de totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

A Snape nadie lo saca de que hay algo entre R y T y eso provoca mucha mala sangre en él, pero también tiene ideas que resultan buenas... ya te enterarás ha que me refiero. Y R, después de lo que se entera en este capítulo seguirá creyendo que no hay nada allí, que son su imaginaciones. Después de todo, ahora sabe que S amaba y aún ama y le duele la muerte de Florence. Digamos que es una distracción para R y así se autoconvence de la imposibilidad de cualquier otra cosa, aparte que T se guardará muy bien de hacer nada que levante sospecha (ya empezó con lo del club de duelo).

¿Tonks directa? Bueno, de esa manera se quita un peso de encima y aclara las cosas. A como esta su corazón, imagínate que pasaría si R le hubiera dicho que sí. No, no, no, no quise ponerle más problemas a la chica. Ahora que las cosas están claras, ella sabe que esos besos siguen siendo "inocentes".

Los Weasley son muy buenos para los castigos ¿no? Nadie como ellos para hacer entrar a la gente en cintura. Mira que me has dado una buena idea, o más bien, una idea para complementar otra que ya tengo (¿enredado?) con respecto de la empatia de Ron. Ya "leerás" luego de que estoy hablando.

Te gusto lo de Snape ¿eh? Bueno, entonces puedo asegurar que este capítulo te gustará, porque hay mucho de él en el aire. Como dices, su cuerpo reacciona de una manera que no es necesario tratar de descifrar. Por mucho que no quiera no puede negar lo que siente. Por algo sus pasos lo encaminaron al aula de DCAO. Todas las emociones que describes son exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero no creo que quiera seguir escuchando a su reflejo, por eso hice que fuera T quién recibiera una dosis esta vez (Gracias por los elogios).

Bueno, Ron si actuó, ¡pero de que manera!, pero él es así. Si no hacía que se enfadara ¿cómo iba a atreverse? Pero no creo que Hermione adivinara lo que sucedería.

Que bueno que te gustó la conversación, me imagine a mi mejor amiga hablando conmigo y lo demás fue fácil (y es que ella tiene una forma de entenderme que pareciera que practicara la Oclumancia). Jejeje, y pareciera que tú también porque adivinaste que H y G intervendrían, y lo hicieron adecuadamente, si no ve que resultados aparecen en éste capítulo. Lo del beso lo traía en mente desde hace tiempo y creo que le encontré el lugar y momento adecuado. Por lo menos funcionó para que todo llegara a un desenlace feliz (que son los que me gustan, aunque no siempre son los más adecuados en algunas historias). Y es que con el carácter de los dos pues... algo diferente hubiera sido raro, creo. Tienes razón con que ella piensa todo menos lo que en realidad es. Ya ves que no todo fue tan fácil para que Ron obtuviera el perdón y fuera aceptado, pero es que le tenía que costar después de todo lo que hizo.

Casi podría apostar que este capítulo también te gustará. Bye

**Sami:** ¡Hola! Que bueno fue recibir tu review. No importa en que momento, siempre me alegra recibir uno tuyo. Snape ya reconoció lo que siente, pero no crees que lo acepta, es que es medio masoquista ¿no te parece?

¿De que manera pensabas que R quería a T? ¿Enamorado tal vez? Mmmmmm. No quise causar más embrollos, porque ya tengo varios con tres relaciones. Un triángulo amorosos seguro que me vuelve loca (jejejejeje).

T tenía que poner las cosas claras, y el comentario de los besos me pareció adecuado, me alegra que te pareciera gracioso.

En este capítulo no aparece nada de ellos exactamente, como conversaciones, pero si en situaciones que me parecen muy reveladoras (por lo menos lo de T lo fue para Dumbledore y lo de R con Snape). Bye


	25. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien y que hayan pasado una super semana. ¿Saben? Alguien podría tener la impresión de que estoy buscando superar algún record. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que el capítulo anterior era larguísimo? Al parecer no lo fue tanto, ya que este le gana. No comprendo por qué me están saliendo de estas dimensiones. Tal vez deba empezar a recortar cosas, pero empiezo a escribir y cuando termino me da pena quitar algo. Así que lo dejo todo a la benevolencia de ustedes por no poder contenerme en los diálogos o en las explicaciones que siempre coloco (es que quisiera que puedan visualizar las cosas tal como están en mi cabecita, una tarea un tanto difícil porque ni yo se que hay en ese pozo). Por lo menos confío en que no se aburran y encuentren este capítulo entretenido. Lo que si no podría decirles es si los demás serán igual de largos, porque aún me quedan varias cosas en el tintero que quiesiera agregar, y muchas explicaciones de todo lo que he dejado a medias.**

**Gracias a mi querida beta Clau de Snape por tener la paciencia de revisar tantas hojas, buscando las infaltables faltas de tildes y por ayudarme a decidir si quitaba o no esa escena que tu sabes. Al final la dejé gracias a tu consejo y ahora, cuando lo leí todo, comprendí que la historia habría perdido interesantes conclusiones si la quitaba. ****Y con esa frase que sonaba tan rara al principio. También muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me diste esta semana en que me dio un bajón de lo más feo. **

****

**

* * *

**

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Las clases de duelo habían resultado agotadoras para muchos alumnos y solamente los que estaban muy interesados las continuaban. El dúo Tonks-Snape era mucho más exigente de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar. Parecía como si realmente fueran combates verdaderos, aunque nadie estaba muy seguro de que no era así. Generalmente empezaban tranquilamente, pero luego desarrollaban una serie de hechizos y contrahechizos que hacían que casi todos los asistentes optaran por utilizar cascos, o simplemente, esconderse donde pudieran.

Después de la "demostración" los ponían a repetir una y otra vez lo observado; y no era como en las clases de Defensa, en donde tenían la secreta seguridad de que todo era simulado. Acá se trataba de situaciones que podrían considerarse reales. Hagrid no estaba muy feliz, porque estas clases provocaron algunos estragos en más de algún árbol (para mayor seguridad el club de duelo había trasladado su sede al campo que se ubicaba detrás del castillo), y varias de las verduras de su jardín habían recibido repetidas dosis de _Impedimenta_ y _Expeliarmus_. Tampoco la señora Pomfrey estaba de acuerdo. La cantidad de alumnos que atendía se incrementaba los días en que recibían estas clases

Remus había participado en muchos de estos duelos, pero ni sus mejores tácticas pudieron contra los ataques de Snape. Estos combates eran los más violentos. Pocas veces le había ganado y en muchas otras fue necesaria la intervención de Tonks, hasta el punto que mejor optó por no programar enfrentamientos entre ellos a menos que fuera necesario (No quería quedarse sin ayudantes). Tampoco Snape salía ileso de ellos, pero pareciera que el dolor era algo con lo que podía lidiar y su enfado un motor para volverse mucho más despiadado (justo como Tonks había dicho), parecía transformarse en un manojo de reflejos. Con mano firme y sangre fría calculaba sus probabilidades con bastante éxito, por cierto. Ahora era mucho más claro para los estudiantes el por qué muchos le temían. Y también que fuera un excelente maestro, aunque eso nadie lo aceptara en público.

Ese día, por la complejidad de algunos hechizos con los que ya estaban lidiando, Tonks decidió hacer una excepción y solicitar un duelo entre "sus" hombres (así es como, a sus espaldas, les llamaban los demás profesores). Como el clima les había sido adverso, con una lluvia pertinaz y repentina, se habían quedado practicando en un salón vacío. Los pilares daban muestras de lo intenso de la práctica, con marcas en donde los hechizos habían rebotado y escombros a sus alrededores. En ese momento, Tonks y Remus limpiaban varios trozos de piedras que estaban desparramados por el suelo.

- Nunca pensé que fueras tan bueno Remus, no se por qué no intentaste ser auror. El ministerio habría realizado una gran adquisición contigo

- Tal vez porque no querían entre sus filas un licántropo.

- Es probable.

Para ninguno de los dos era incómodo tratar abiertamente ese tema.

- Pero con la situación que se está viviendo tal vez decidan modificar sus normas. Cualquiera que hubiera observado el duelo habría tomado nota de tus habilidades.

- Mi cuerpo no opina lo mismo. Reboté como tres veces contra la pared.

- El profesor Snape también recibió lo suyo.

El aludido estaba sentado sobre una tarima ubicada al fondo del salón. Bebía un poco de agua y sus movimientos eran lentos. Seguramente aún resentía los ataques de Remus.

- Me sorprende su resistencia. Los años que ha pasado al servicio de Voldemort deben haberlo curtido. Soporta mucho más que cualquiera que haya visto.

- Debe estar acostumbrado a que lo hieran. Creo que la maldición _cruciatus _es una de las favoritas de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- Deberías llamarlo por su nombre. Es simplemente un hombre, malvado tal vez, pero no invencible.

- Lo sé, trato de acostumbrarme pero ha sido la forma en que lo han llamado todos estos años. Decir Vol-de-mort – Tonks sonrió juguetonamente – sigue siendo difícil y no puedo evitar un estremecimiento al pensar en ese… hombre, si es que así puede llamársele.

- ¿Le temes?

- Por supuesto, pero no por eso me acobardaría si tuviera que enfrentarlo. Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿no crees que deberías pedirle una disculpa? – Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección de Snape – Fuiste bastante rudo con él.

- ¿Yo? Tengo la impresión que Severus se contuvo más de una vez para no lanzarme alguna maldición imperdonable. Incluso los chicos se asustaron, no respetó ni una sola de las reglas de duelo.

- Si lo hizo… al principio.

- ¿Contigo es igual de rudo?

Por toda respuesta, Tonks le mostró el antebrazo. Un profundo rasguño y un moretón se distinguían en su piel.

- Él jamás tiene consideraciones, ni conmigo ni con nadie. Toma muy en serio su papel en este club, el que por cierto ya no es de duelo, parece más bien de pelea.

- Tal vez deberías cambiarle el nombre por el de "club para la enseñanza de tácticas de combate".

- ¿Estás loco? Un club de duelo es permitido por el ministerio, pero algo que suene a guerra los haría pegar el grito en el cielo. Es mejor que sigan ignorando lo que sucede.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- El necesario para que los chicos aprendan lo suficiente.

- ¿Profesor Lupin?

Cho Chang estaba asomada a la puerta. La guapa buscadora de Ravenclaw vio con horror el lamentable estado en que se encontraba el aula.

- ¿Necesitas algo señorita Chang?

- La profesora Hotch lo esta buscando. Parece que alguien ha hechizado sus escobas de práctica y cree que lo que les hicieron podría ser algo de su área.

- Voy enseguida.

La joven salió, no sin antes dar una nueva mirada de desaprobación a su alrededor.

- No se Tonks, hay algo en esa chica que no me gusta.

- Podría ser… el que haya roto el corazón de Harry el curso anterior

- Tal vez, o quizá es esa actitud que ha veces toma de damisela en apuros. Se supone que las Ravenclaw son inteligentes y al comportarse así no me lo parece.

- Deberías saber que no siempre las cualidades de nuestras casas se reflejan fielmente en uno. Yo también soy de los tejones y no me vez por allí con tablilla de Aritmancia en mano.

- Tienes razón. Bueno, iré a ver qué les pasa a las escobas de la profesora Hotch. Si no fuera porque los gemelos Weasley ya no estudian aquí aseguraría que fueron ellos los que le hicieron la broma. Te veo después – con naturalidad rozó los labios de su amiga con los suyos – no te tardes.

Snape observaba por el rabillo del ojo la actitud de Tonks y Remus. Ese beso no le pasó desapercibido. El saber que ella no correspondería a sus sentimientos no impedía que se enfureciera cada vez que veía esas actitudes entre ellos. Muchas veces le habían dicho que no existía nada, pero con esas pruebas de cariño desmentían todo.

_"No se como Dumbledore permite semejantes actitudes. ¡Y ella! No parece notar que eso podría hacer que cualquiera piense quién sabe que cantidad de cosas... ¿Pero eso a mí que me importa? Son libres de hacer lo que quieran. Black estaría feliz. Su mejor amigo y su sobrina enredados. Todo en familia, una de lo más heterogénea por cierto. Muggles, metamorfomagos, licántropos. Toda una variedad de criaturas. Debería despreciarme por sentir esta… cosa por alguien como ella _– su corazón protestó por estas palabras, eran demasiado duras y odiosas. Pero las pensaba porque así podía controlarse, aparte de que era una manera extraña de tratar de hacer desaparecer lo que sentía –_ Sentirme así por alguien que seguramente me desprecia y me soporta únicamente por la necesidad que tiene de mis conocimientos. Y aunque no fuera así, no tendría derecho a nada. No a menos que quiera que termine como…"_

- ¿Necesita ayuda?

No se había percatado que ella había caminado hasta colocarse a su lado.

- ¿Para qué?

- No lo sé, no parece estar muy bien. El duelo fue bastante prolongado. Además, el pelear y luego enseñar es agotador. Aunque el resultado fue muy provechoso. Los chicos demostraron una comprensión bastante rápida de los hechizos – le mostró una de las columnas cercanas – dudo que alguien pueda vencerlos fácilmente ahora.

A Snape le exasperaba que ella metiera tantos temas cuando hablaba, ya que no podía saber a cuál responderle. Se decidió por la primera observación que Tonks había hecho.

- No estoy herido, si ha eso se refería, ni cansado Sólo necesito recuperar el aliento. Ya no estoy para estas faenas.

- No es tan viejo, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Los suficientes para que muestre un poco más de respeto por mí.

Ella hizo esfuerzos para evitar reírse por su reacción. Suspiró para recuperar la compostura.

- No quise ofenderlo.

Esa forma de mirarlo siempre lo desconcertaba.

- Treinta y seis.

Luego de un rápido cálculo mental, Tonks supo con certeza cuál era la diferencia de edades entre ellos.

- Me lleva trece años.

- Así es – se llevó el vaso a los labios. La ex auror observaba fascinada como éstos tocaban levemente el cristal. La voz de Snape era casi un susurro cuando habló nuevamente – Ya había aprendido a pelear cuando usted estaba en pañales.

Sin saber qué contestar a eso, Tonks se sentó a su lado y se quedaron callados por un rato. Los silencios eran comunes entre ellos.

- ¿Tiene o va a cumplir veintitrés?

- Los cumpliré la próxima semana.

- El sábado ¿no es así?

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Mi especialidad es averiguar cosas sobre otras personas sin que ellas lo sepan. Eso hacemos los espías – Ella sonrió comprensivamente, y eso fue suficiente para que él se sintiera súbitamente nervioso – El último año que estuvo en Hogwarts, sus compañeros compraron fuegos artificiales para celebrar la ocasión. Según explicaron después, usted botó sin querer una vela en la caja que los contenía. Explotó y todos terminaron en la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey solicitó mi ayuda y me pasé toda la noche curando quemaduras. Por esa razón nunca olvidaré su cumpleaños. Tuve que preparar urgentemente grandes cantidades de poción regeneradora de piel, la cual no es fácil.

- Las explosiones fueron divertidas, hasta que nuestra ropa empezó a arder.

- ¿Para usted todo se reduce a la diversión? No recuerdo un solo estropicio en que no se viera envuelta o alguna ocasión en que no hiciera gala de su torpeza, como si alardeara de ella en vez de avergonzarse.

Era increíble como ese hombre podía arruinar todo tan sólo con abrir la boca, sin contar que era un maestro para herir fácilmente a quién lo escuchara. Tonks sintió como su enfado (_"ese pequeño dragón que llevas dentro"_ solía decir Leila) empezaba a crecer.

- El encontrarle el lado gracioso a la vida no quiere decir que sea una irresponsable.

- A veces la vida no tiene lados graciosos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe si nunca lo ha intentado? ¿Alguna vez ha dejado todo a un lado para pasar un buen rato?

- Tengo demasiadas responsabilidades para hacer eso.

- Típica respuesta de un amar… - se mordió la lengua para evitar decir esa palabra.

- ¿Amargado? ¿Eso soy para usted? ¿Le dice así a quiénes no van por la vida pintando todo de colores pastel? Pero… ¿Qué sabe de responsabilidades una joven despreocupada como usted?

- Lo suficiente como para decirle que las personas no pueden hundirse en la depresión sólo porque la vida no ha sido todo lo complaciente que quisieran.

Un relámpago de ira cruzo los ojos de Snape.

- No se por qué tengo estas discusiones con usted.

- Si no quiere tenerlas no debería decirme cosas que provoquen el darle mi opinión.

- Únicamente me interesan las opiniones de las personas que respeto. La suya me tiene sin cuidado.

Con eso era suficiente para que ella se hartara de él y de sus groseras maneras.

- Pues entonces no se que hago aquí, hablando con alguien a quién no le interesa lo que diga.

Sin decir nada más se levantó y salió de allí, dando un portazo. Snape resoplaba con furia, no sabía si por su respuesta o por lo que él había dicho.

* * *

A nadie pareció sorprender el hecho de que Ron y Hermione anduvieran de un lado para otro tomados de las manos. Ni que él le pusiera el brazo sobre los hombros o que ella lo abrazara por la cintura. El único comentario era el por qué se habían tardado tanto. 

- Este es el noviazgo menos sorprendente que ha existido en Hogwarts – Ron mordisqueaba una tostada mientras hacía las tareas en la sala común de su casa, después de que regresaran del club de duelo – pareciera que todos pensaron que sucedería en algún momento.

- Creo que así era – Hermione tomó la tostada que Ron tenía y la untó con un poco de mermelada Luego se la devolvió para que siguiera comiendo – para serte sincera, me sorprende que no te hayas atrevido antes.

- A mi también – Ron le besó el cuello y ella rió divertida – supongo que le tenía miedo a que me dijeras que no.

- ¿Y cómo pudiste llegar a pensar eso? – Acarició con ternura su mejilla – ¿Acaso no veías lo mucho que te quería?

- Ya fue suficiente par de tórtolos, tanta miel está empezando a empalagarme.

Harry mostraba un fingido gesto de molestia por estas expresiones de cariño, pero en el fondo estaba feliz porque ¡por fin!, sus dos mejores amigos podrían disfrutar de su cariño sin "temores". Los chicos rieron, medio avergonzados por el regaño, regresando a sus tareas escolares.

- Sabes Harry, deberías intentarlo. El tener novia es bastante entretenido.

- ¿Eso qué significa? – Hermione observó con una expresión, mezcla de pregunta y molestia, a su novio.

- Nada, no quise decir nada malo – Quien hubiera pensado que el noviazgo terminaría con las peleas, no conocía a Ron y Hermione – Me refería a que es bonito tener alguien con quien compartir – se giró hacia Harry para evitar las miradas de advertencia de su novia – Si mi hermana no te acepta, tal vez deberías probar nuevamente con Cho.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra Harry! Quiero decir… no creo que sea la persona adecuada para ti.

- Yo tampoco lo creo Hermione. Me gustaba mucho, pero siempre estaba hablándome de Cedric. Y nunca sabía que quería. Para serte sincero me sentía raro junto a ella, nervioso la mayor parte del tiempo. No me sucede lo mismo con Ginny.

Luego de que Harry le confesara a Ron lo que sentía hacia su hermana, había sido fácil decírselo a Hermione. Pero ella no podía ayudarlo tampoco. Cualquier intento de hablar con Ginny sobre el aspecto amoroso de su vida, era rápidamente obstruido por ésta. Era un tema prohibido entre ellas

- Tal vez las cosas tomen otro rumbo en la cena.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial la cena?

- Me refiero a la de su cumpleaños. ¡Ouch! – Hermione le había dado un puntapié bajo la mesa a Ron – ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Por qué me golpeas?

- No se a que te refieres – A veces, Hermione deseaba que su novio fuera un poco más perceptivo sobre ciertas cosas.

El incómodo silencio que siguió a esto, hizo que Harry empezara a sospechar algo.

- ¿Festejarán el cumpleaños de Ginny? – Las miradas que se intercambiaron sus amigos lo ayudó a comprender – Eso harán ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo será?

- El sábado – dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz – en la Madriguera.

- ¿Cena familiar?

El silencio fue mucho más pesado esta vez.

- Será una celebración… a la que ella… no me invitó.

- ¡Seguramente lo hará! – La castaña quería darle ánimos a su amigo – aún no sabe a quienes invitar porque hay que pedir permiso al colegio. A mi tampoco me ha dado ninguna invitación formal.

- Pero te lo dijo, en cambio a mi...

- Tú eres como de la familia Harry, no necesitas invitación. Seguro es por eso.

Estos argumentos no lograban quitar la cara de decepción que Harry tenía.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Ginny apareció tras el retrato de la señora gorda – ¿Qué tal las clases de duelo?

- No nos las recuerdes – el ojiverde no quería que ella notara su tristeza – Por un momento creí que Snape mataría a Remus.

- ¿Tan mal le fue al profesor Lupin?

- No, si se defendió muy bien. Pero Snape se tiene unos trucos muy sucios bajo la manga.

- ¡Ron! Todo lo que hizo fue legal, no uso nada que no estuviera permitido.

- Pero es la intención lo que cuenta Hermione, y a las claras se notaba que quería hacerle daño. Si no me agacho me habría dado un _Tarantela_ directo en la cabeza. A estas horas estarías llorando a tu novio.

- O buscándose otro un poco más ágil.

- Eso no fue gracioso Ginny.

- Disculpa Ron. Por cierto – rebuscó un poco en su mochila y sacó dos pequeños sobres. Le extendió uno a Hermione y otro a Harry – uno para ti, y otro para ti.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Mi cumpleaños es el próximo sábado. Mamá y papá organizaron una cena para celebrarlo y me dijeron que invitara a mis amigos.

El rostro aliviado de Harry era todo un poema.

- ¿A quién más invitarás? – Hermione parecía interesada en definir quienes eran los "amigos" de Ginny.

- La verdad, solamente a ustedes. No tengo muchos amigos, y me pidieron que invitara a los más cercanos ya que no será un gran evento, sino algo más bien familiar. Invité a Neville, pero pasará el fin de semana con su abuela. No le gusta estar mucho tiempo separado de ella ahora que se está recuperando.

- Fue una suerte que no le hicieran más daño – Ron jugueteaba con el cabello Hermione – es lo más cercano a una madre que tiene Neville.

- Si, me alegra que no los tomaran desprevenidos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Me lo contó hace unos días. Al parecer recibieron una advertencia sobre el ataque.

- ¿Creen que haya sido…? – la idea de que Snape hubiera realizado una buena acción aún no lograba entrar en la mente de Ron.

- Nadie más que él pudo haberlo hecho – Harry tenía que reconocer que esta vez Snape parecía haberse comportado adecuadamente.

- Ginny – Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio – No me lo tomes a mal, pero ¿Qué tiene de especial este cumpleaños? Lo pregunto porque nunca antes tus padres habían hecho una fiesta.

- Cumplirá quince años – Ron arrugo la nariz de manera graciosa – "ya es toda una señorita".

- Deja de burlarte – Ginny estaba un poco fastidiada de que sus hermanos la molestaran con esa frase, dicha tantas veces por su madre – Mamá opina que quince años es una edad en que dejas de ser niño y comienzas a crecer aceleradamente.

- Eso es una razón, pero la verdadera es…

- Existe una vieja tradición en mi familia que no se realiza hace años. Las mujeres Weasley, cuando llegan a esa edad, tienen que solicitar a los antepasados que les brinden su protección y ayuda.

- ¿Y por qué las mujeres?

- Porque somos depositarias de la sabiduría y la fuerza de nuestra familia.

- Eso dicen, pero para mí que fue un invento de alguna que no quiso quedarse atrás.

- Ron, no seas malo con tu hermana – Hermione le dio un ligero jalón de orejas – Ginny ya nos ha dado muestras de ser muy centrada y decidida.

- Además de inteligente, dedicada, leal, perseverante y muy bonita también.

Harry había dicho todo aquello con sinceridad. Ginny enrojeció ante tantos elogios, no queriendo imaginar nada más que no fuera un deseo del ojiverde por hacerla sentir bien.

- ¡Gracias! Van a hacer que me lo crea todo y luego quién me aguantará.

- ¿Y por qué es tan importante esa ceremonia?

- Es que no se realiza desde hace mucho, ya que Ginevra – Ron sabía que ese nombre no era el favorito de su hermana – es la primera mujer nacida en las últimas generaciones de Weasleys.

- ¡Vaya responsabilidad!

- No es la gran cosa, no era necesario todo esto, pero papá insistió.

- No te quejes Ginny, recibirás muchos regalos.

- Eso sí. Bueno, yo los dejo, porque tengo que estudiar mucho para mañana y acá – señaló a los demás chicos que se encontraban acomodados en todas las sillas del salón – ya no hay lugar.

Con gracia tomó su mochila y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

- Ron… ¿Qué le puedo dar a tu hermana como regalo de cumpleaños?

- ¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí?

- No le hagas caso Harry, en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade buscaremos algo lindo para ella.

* * *

- ¡Idiota! ¡Insensible! ¡Loco! ¡Amargado! 

- ¿La última moda en defensa contra las artes oscuras son los insultos?

Remus estaba parado junto al escritorio que Tonks tenía en su habitación. Había entrado sin hacer ruido, o tal vez si, pero ella estaba tan concentrada dándole de puñetazos a su almohada que no lo escuchó.

- ¿Qué haces allí?

- Escuché que hablabas, pero me imaginé que estabas peleando contigo otra vez así que quise ver qué te pasaba.

- ¿Y por qué no tocaste?

- No pensé que fuera necesario. Siempre estás sola.

- ¿Si? – Tonks echaba chispas por los ojos - ¿Y no se te ocurrió que esta vez podía ser diferente? ¿Qué tal vez podría estar con alguien que no quisiera que vieras? ¿Teniendo alguna "entrevista privada"?

- ¿Con quién? ¿Con Severus? – Tonks apretó los labios. Se veía tan peligrosa como una mantícora a punto de atacar – ¡Tranquila! – Remus se dejó caer en la silla y colocó los pies sobre el escritorio – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tan mal te fue con _Snivelius_? ¿Quiso practicar contigo lo que no pudo hacerme a mí?

- ¡No siempre mi mal humor tienen que ver con él!

- Bueno, ¿a quién más podrías estar insultado entonces? Es el sospechoso habitual.

- ¡Tengo muchas más cosas por las cuales enojarme!

- No se me ocurre ninguna, eres demasiado dulce para ello.

- ¡No soy dulce! Además ¿cómo podrías saberlo?

- Te conozco demasiado bien.

- No es así, hay cosas sobre mí de las que no tienes idea.

- Mmmmmm. Lo dudo. Ya te dije, te conozco como a mi mismo.

- ¡No sabía que el ser licántropo te permitía también saber oclumancia!

El rostro de Remus se ensombreció ante ese ataque. Nunca antes le había dicho algo semejante. No es que tuviera problema con que se refiriera libremente a su situación, sino al tono en que había hablado. Le dolía que ese comentario proviniera de sus labios

_"¡Tonks! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has dicho? ¿Qué te pasa? Si estás furiosa no te descargues con él. No tiene la culpa de lo que Snape te dijo"_

- ¡Oh Remus, lo siento! – Se levantó deprisa y lo abrazó con fuerza. Remus casi cae de la silla por el impulso – Fui desconsiderada al decir algo semejante. ¡Por favor perdóname!

- Está bien pequeña – le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda – pero por favor, déjame levantarme antes que rompamos el precario equilibrio en que me tienes.

Tonks se retiró y su amigo pudo incorporarse. Todo esto era muy extraño para Remus, sobre todo porque ella se negaba a aceptar que Severus la perturbaba.

- ¿Por qué lo invitaste a ayudarte si te provoca esos arranques?

- Porque es el mejor.

- ¿Únicamente?

- ¡Por Merlín Remus! ¿Sigues con esas dudas?

- A veces… tu comportamiento me intriga.

- Escucha amigo mío, no estamos en posición de desechar a otras personas sólo por sus antecedentes. Snape es el mejor en su campo y conoce tácticas y formas de pelear del enemigo. Si el precio para que nos ayude a enseñarles a los estudiantes cómo defenderse es soportar su mal humor crónico, sus indirectas y esa forma tan especial que tiene para sacar lo peor de los demás, entonces deberé pagarlo. Mis pequeñas rabietas no son importantes si consigo que, gracias a sus enseñanzas, nadie más muera en esta guerra.

- Pero ¿Y si el precio no es soportarlo sino enfermarte? Porque no es un secreto ante nadie la forma en que ha cambiado tu aspecto y tu carácter. Puedes adoptar cualquier apariencia cuantas veces quieras, pero ese aire de tristeza no te deja nunca. Pareciera que estar con él te está restando vida.

_"Lo está haciendo. No es vida el mantenerte junto a quién amas sin poder decírselo. Tener que reprimir cada día las ganas de echarme en sus brazos, la preocupación por su suerte. El esfuerzo para mentirte a ti y el peso de la culpabilidad por semejante amor"_

- ¿Tonks?

- Sé que lo que estoy haciendo no es bien visto por nadie. Mi madre ha pegado el grito en el cielo al enterarse de que fue mi asesor cuando no estuviste y porque solicité su ayuda con el club. Ojoloco me mira con aire de reproche cada vez que nos reunimos y no digamos cuando me ve dirigirle la palabra al profesor Snape. Aún la mirada intrigada de los Wasley me señala y eso sin contar tu afán desmedido por interponerte entre nosotros cuando estamos cerca.

- No ha sido mi intención el angustiarte.

- ¡Pero lo haces! Cada vez que estamos juntos los tres, tu aire protector me hace sentir culpable. Como si fuera una niña que está jugando con fuego.

- Lo estás haciendo.

- Pero no aprenderé hasta que me queme. No puedo verlo con tus ojos, sólo con los míos.

- Sirius y yo…

- ¡Allí está! Sólo él faltaba. ¿Crees que no se lo que diría de verme haciendo migas con el profesor Snape? Que estoy más loca que una cabra, que eso se llama jugar sucio, que no esperaría amistades entre nosotros, que me aleje de él, que no debo deberle nada a un servidor de Voldemort… Porque, aceptémoslo, eso es lo que todos ven en él. Escucho todas esas recriminaciones en mi cabeza cada noche. ¿Crees que es fácil?

- Hablas como si… no se… te fueras a casar con él o algo parecido – tomó sus manos con ternura y pudo notar que estaba temblando – Si me permites darte mi opinión, te diré que tal vez estás empeñada en darle oportunidades para demostrar que no es quién todos creen y esa es una lucha que no vas a ganar. No estás aquí para hacer el papel de redentora. Recuerda que un árbol que nace torcido…

- Te diré lo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo: **No se puede cambiar a alguien, solo mejorarlo**. Pero yo no estoy intentando nada de eso.

- Yo sólo decía que si tanto te molesta su cercanía, tal vez deberías considerar volver a como era antes. Severus fuera de nuestras vidas y tú de lo más tranquila.

- ¿Nuestras vidas?

- Muy bien, de la tuya. ¿Por qué no lo piensas?

Remus sonrió y dándole un beso en la mejilla, se retiró de la habitación. Iba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para ver a una figura que se encontraba muy cerca de allí, oculta entre las sombras.

_"¿Sacarlo de nuestras vidas? ¿Quién te has creído para manejar la de ella? Si desea que yo la ayude eso haré, te guste o no. ¿O acaso crees que lo que tú pienses, o lo el resto del mundo opine me va a alejar de Nym si yo no quiero hacerlo? Aunque sea para hacerte rabiar, haré que ella pase la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible conmigo"_

* * *

El día había amanecido resplandeciente, lo suficientemente agradable como para que todos los estudiantes con permiso estuvieran ansiosos por visitar Hogsmeade. El hecho de que Sirius hubiera muerto no representaba, según Dumbledore, ningún impedimento para tomar la autorización que le había extendido a Harry como menos valedera. 

Una vez que llegaron al pueblo, el trío se dividió. Harry y Hermione buscarían el regalo para Ginny y Ron iría a Zonco para tomar nota de las novedades que tenían y así enviarle a los gemelos un reporte detallado de la competencia. Era una buena excusa, ya que él se consideraba incapaz de soportar el recorrer una y otra vez las tiendas. Por el tiempo que llevaban en esa tarea sus amigos, era comprensible su reticencia para acompañarlos.

- ¿Ya pensaste en lo que te gustaría regalarle a Ginny?

- No. Estoy en blanco. ¿Qué le regalarás tú?

- Un estuche con accesorios para el cabello. El de ella es hermoso.

- Lo he notado. Por cierto, me sorprendes. Pensé que le regalarías un libro.

- Son sus quince años Harry, no se regala un libro en esa ocasión. Recuerda que es una época de transición para ella. Existen otros momentos para dar ese tipo de presentes.

- ¿Y qué te dieron tus padres para esa fecha?

- Libros.

Entre risas, siguieron caminando y viendo escaparates; tratando de encontrar algo que fuera adecuado, pero aunque él no tenía una idea clara de lo que quería, nada le parecía conveniente.

- ¿Qué le regalará Ron?

- Bill y él le darán una lechuza. No le alcanzaba a Ron para dársela sólo, así que su hermano se ofreció a ayudarlo. Charlie le dará un perfume con esencia de unicornio. Los gemelos no han querido decir, y Percy una túnica de gala.

- ¿Percy?

- Está muy agradecido porque Ginny ha intervenido para que sea aceptado nuevamente por su familia.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

- La red de información Weasley es muy efectiva. Deberías ver la cantidad de mensajes que se envían entre ellos. Al parecer Percy solicitó ayuda a Bill para elegir el regalo, y fue una buena manera de reestablecer lazos con su hermano mayor. Sabía que de esa manera le sería más fácil amigarse con el resto, aunque los gemelos y Ron siguen molestos con él.

- Y tú sabes todo esto por….

- Yo – Hermione enrojeció ligeramente – estoy incluida entre los miembros de esa red.

- Interesante. Ahora eres una Weasley también.

- Si… y eso me preocupa.

- ¿Por qué?

- No se como lo vaya a tomar la señora Weasley.

- ¿Aún no lo sabe?

- Ron le pidió a su papá que se lo dijera, pero creo que aún no ha tenido oportunidad para ello.

- ¿Le temes a la mamá de Ron?

- Si he de serte sincera, sí. Tendrás que reconocer que es muy protectora de sus hijos. No quisiera que se enfadara conmigo, pero recuerda que cuando pensó que tú y yo andábamos juntos me envió un huevo de chocolate diminuto. Una clara muestra de que había bajado muchos puntos en su estima. Y si eso fue contigo, imagina lo que será con su Ronald.

- Pero eso fue porque creía que tú te estabas "aprovechando". Te aseguro que cuando se entere de cuánto te quiere Ron, te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Por cierto ¿Cómo reaccionó el señor Weasley?

- Con alegría, y con tanta seriedad que me asustó.

- ¿Y eso?

- Me envió una carta inmensa, felicitándome y enviándome tantos cariños como los que caben en medio pergamino… pero eso no fue todo. También les envió una carta a mis padres, pidiéndoles autorización para que Ron y yo salgamos juntos.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo reaccionaron ellos?

- ¡Imagínate! Al principio se enfadaron, ya que consideraban que aún no tengo edad. Pero le expliqué a mamá lo que siento por Ron y lo que él siente por mí. Ella es mucho más comprensiva que papá, así que lo convenció de que no era tan grave. Siempre y cuando no bajen mis calificaciones y me mantenga "centrada" están de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué significa estar centrada?

- No lo sé. Pero mamá quiere hablar conmigo luego de la fiesta de Ginny.

- ¿Irán?

- Si. Los papás de Ron los invitaron, así como al resto de la Orden.

- Entonces será una fiesta interesante. ¿Qué te dijeron los hermanos de Ron?

- Uffffff No han dejado de hacerme bromas desde que Ron les contó. Me voy a morir de la vergüenza cuando los vea a la cara.

- Te apuesto que te harán sentir tan cómoda que ni te acordaras de los nervios. Ya quisiera tener yo esa misma clase de preocupaciones.

- No te desesperes Harry, seguramente las cosas mejorarán pronto.

Transcurrida media hora, seguían sin tener aún el regalo apropiado para Ginny.

- ¿De verdad no tienes ni siquiera una idea de qué darle? – Hermione daba muestras de cansancio absoluto – ¿ni siquiera una pequeñita?

- Pues.. La señora Figgs solía decirme que, en ocasiones especiales, siempre es apropiado regalarle a una dama una joya.

- Es una buena idea.

- ¿Existe alguna joyería aquí?

- Creo que hay una por allá.

Dirigieron sus pasos hacia una calle poco frecuentada por los alumnos, debido a la elegancia de los comercios allí ubicados. Se notaba que era para otro tipo de clientela. Sólo habían caminado unos pocos metros cuando se toparon con una tienda que tenía varias joyas en exhibición. La vitrina estaba bellamente decorada con hadas que se perseguían juguetonamente.

- ¡Vaya! Parece un poco caro Harry.

- No importa – hizo sonar una pequeña bolsa que llevaba – solicité al banco que me enviaran algo de dinero.

Con cierta timidez traspusieron la puerta, haciendo sonar una campanilla que había sobre ésta.

- Buenos días jóvenes.

Una joven bruja, que estaba ordenando algunas cosas en un exhibidor, les saludó amablemente. Su sonrisa les dio confianza para acercarse y preguntar.

- Buenos días. Estamos buscando un regalo para una amiga.

- ¿El motivo?

- Bueno… ella cumplirá quince años.

- Ah. La edad de las ilusiones como que le dicen los muggles. ¿Qué clase de joya les gustaría darle?

- No se, ¿Qué cree que sería conveniente?

- ¿Es una buena amiga, o es sólo por compromiso?

- Ella… – Harry se había puesto súbitamente rojo – es alguien especial.

La joven volvió a sonreír comprensivamente. Harry se sintió mejor por eso y se pasó la mano por el cabello. La sonrisa de la joven desapareció repentinamente al observar la cicatriz en su frente.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Acaso tú…? ¿Eres Harry Potter?

- S…si

La sonrisa fue esta vez mucho más dulce.

- Si ella es realmente importante para ti, creo que tengo lo indicado.

Harry se limitó a asentir tímidamente. La joven desapareció en la trastienda y regresó al cabo de unos minutos con una pequeña caja. La abrió frente a los jóvenes, dejándoles ver una cadena formada por finísimos hilos plateados. Como dije tenía una piedra blanca en forma de lágrima, que lanzaba misteriosos destellos cuando la movían.

- ¡Es hermosa! – Hermione estaba maravillada por la joya.

- ¿Es un diamante?

- No. Esta es la piedra de luz. Es única en su clase ¿Por qué no la ven más de cerca?

Lo hicieron y se percataron que tenía tallada en su interior la imagen de un hada.

- ¡Wow! ¿De dónde viene?

- Dice la leyenda que esta piedra fue forjada hace muchísimos años. Un hada se enamoró perdidamente de un mortal, el cual no correspondió a sus sentimientos. Presa del dolor, ella se consumía día a día. Su padre, conmovido por el sufrimiento de su hija, decidió mitigarlo haciéndola dormir. Sin embargo, era tanto el amor que la consumía que su cuerpo fue presa de la fiebre. El hada del invierno se ofreció para ayudarla pero la única solución era envolverla en hielo, el más puro que pudieran hallar, ya que sólo ese podía mantenerla viva. El mortal, al enterarse lo que había provocado, se ofreció a buscarlo para evitar la muerte del hada. La tomó entre sus manos y se fue con ella hacia el monte más alto y más frío que existía. El viento, sin embargo, no quería que triunfara en su empeño. Él estaba enamorado del hada y como ella lo había rechazado no deseaba que se salvara. Sopló de tal manera que provocó una ventisca gigantesca. El mortal estaba ha punto de morir a causa de esto, así que se recostó a la sombra de una inmensa piedra y colocó al hada sobre su corazón para que por lo menos estuvieran juntos en esa hora final, porque durante el viaje se había enamorado de ella. Cuando el hada sintió que el corazón de su amado empezaba a detenerse se despertó y al notar que la muerte estaba próxima le dio todo el calor que pudo. Al pasar la tormenta, él despertó y se encontró con que ella había dado su vida por él y lloró por ello. El hada del invierno no quiso que su sacrificio fuera en vano y se perdiera, así que para preservar su recuerdo convirtió las lágrimas del mortal en esta piedra y envolvió el cuerpo del hada con ella. Él mortal prometió que nunca se apartaría del hada. Para permitir el que siempre estuvieran juntos, las hadas tejieron los hilos que forman la cadena, los cuales simbolizan los lazos eternos entre las personas que se aman o que se sacrifican por otras. El mortal agradeció la ayuda y partió ha recorrer el mundo para mostrarle a su amada todos los lugares hermosos que existían sobre la tierra. Cuando sintió llegar el fin de sus días, regresó al reino de las hadas para devolver la piedra, pero el rey le dijo que no le pertenecía a nadie. Que debía darla ha alguien que la mereciera, alguien que fuera digno de llevar en su cuello aquella joya, alguien que honrara el recuerdo del sacrificio de su hija. Lo hizo así, dándole la misma advertencia a la persona a quién fue obsequiada, ésta a su vez lo hizo en su momento a quién la entrego, y de esa manera ha llegado hasta nuestros días.

- ¿Cómo la obtuvo usted? – Hermione se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían asomado a sus ojos al escuchar este relato.

- Mi padre la recibió de una persona que le debía la vida y él me la dio a mí por ser la persona a quién más quería.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! – Harry estaba seguro que había encontrado el regalo perfecto, sin embargo no estaba seguro de que algo tan bello estuviera a su alcance y por eso la siguiente pregunta le costó formularla - ¿está… en venta?

- Me temo que no. Por su significado, sólo puede darse como obsequio hacia alguien muy importante en nuestras vidas.

- Oh – era evidente la desilusión de Harry – bueno, fue una bonita historia.

La joven volvió a sonreír y sacó la joya de su estuche. Con delicadeza tomó la mano de Harry y la colocó en su palma. Luego, con suavidad, cerró los dedos de Harry sobre ella.

- Es tuya.

- ¿Mía? Pero… ¿por qué? – Dejó la cadena sobre el mostrador – No… no puedo aceptarla.

- Mi familia tiene muchos antepasados muggles. Cuando era niña, mi padre consideró el enviarme lejos para protegerme del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Quería alejarme del mundo mágico sin importar las protestas de mi madre. El día anterior a que me expatriaran, tú fuiste atacado y lo venciste. Luego de eso, mi padre permitió que me quedara con los míos. A ti te debo el estar aquí ya que venciste por el sacrificio de tus padres. Y ese sacrificio salvó a todos los que eran como yo. Es por eso que no puedo vendértela, pero te la obsequió con todo el agradecimiento de mi corazón. Yo he guardado todos estos años la joya esperando a alguien que fuera digna de ella, y no me imagino a nadie más digno que aquella persona a quién tú quieres tanto. Por favor, acéptala.

La mirada profunda y agradecida de la joven lo convenció más que su argumento. Harry tomó la cadena y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Le aseguro que ella la merece.

- No lo dudo.

Hermione y él se dirigieron a la salida, felices de haber conseguido algo tan perfecto y significativo para la chica que hacía suspirar a Harry.

* * *

La tarde de ese sábado estaba resultando muy apacible, con la mayoría de estudiantes en el pueblo y los demás descansando afuera del castillo. Snape se encontraba en su habitación leyendo uno de sus tantos libros. Por lo menos con la lectura lograba disfrutar de cierta paz. Unos golpes en su puerta lo hicieron levantar el rostro. 

- Adelante.

- Buenas tardes Severus

- Pase señor director.

- Vaya, había olvidado lo espartana que es tu habitación – Dumbledore observó, con cierta diversión, la notoria ausencia de adornos – muy diferente de tu salón, con todos esos frascos llenos de cosas.

- ¿Desea una taza de té?

- Mejor un brandy, si no te molesta.

El director tomó asiento junto a la chimenea mientras Snape hacía aparecer un par de vasos y los llenaba. Ofreció uno a Dumbledore y se sentó frente a él.

- ¿Es sobre las clases?

- No.

- Ya veo. Sabe que mi vida personal no es un tema de discusión, señor director. Me he comportado últimamente.

- No has gritado más de costumbre, más bien dicho.

- ¿De qué se trata ahora?

- ¿Qué hacías anoche afuera de la habitación de Tonks?

_"Directo al punto Albus, como siempre"_

- Caminaba por el pasillo, vi salir a Lupin y como no quería topármelo me coloqué tras una columna – las cosas realmente habían sido de esa manera, pero no le preguntó a Dumbledore como lo sabía. Ya estaba acostumbrado a su omnipresencia en el colegio – No andaba husmeando, como usted insinúa.

- Me alegra saberlo.

- ¿Qué hacía usted por allí?

- Paseaba.

Siguieron bebiendo en silencio. Snape sabía que Dumbledore tenía algo en mente, pero no iba a traicionarse preguntando qué era.

- Sabes Severus, **nunca es tarde para saber quién es la persona que hubiéramos podido ser... La pregunta es ¿quién será?**

Esa manía de hablar con indirectas era una de las pocas cosas que Snape no toleraba de Dumbledore. Pero sabía que al director no le importaba su opinión al respecto. Era mejor tratar el tema directamente, aunque en el mismo tono ambiguo en que se le preguntaba.

- Se equivoca. Ha veces, lo que ve es lo que es. Nada cambia eso.

- ¿No estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo de averiguarlo?

- Ya es muy tarde para cambiar de rumbo.

- ¿Aún si el premio es… lo que perdiste?

Snape tenía que reconocer que Dumbledore tenía sus formas de decir las cosas. Sus indirectas siempre eran muy directas. Lo observó fijamente unos minutos. La única persona en la que confiaba se encontraba sentado frente a él y era también el único que podía presumir de conocerlo; entonces, ¿por qué no abordar el tema? Al fin y al cabo, siempre podía decir que no estaban hablando de lo mismo si algún día el director le recitaba palabra por palabra lo que dijera (algo que tenía por costumbre hacer cada vez que podía).

- Ella no es lo que perdí – El fingir ya estaba de más – y tampoco es lo que quiero.

- Probablemente es lo que necesitas.

- Nunca lo sabremos.

- Te aprecia, le importas.

- No lo creo, y no me convencerá de ello.

- A veces me gustaría entrar en tu mente y hacerte entender.

- La oclumancia es uno de mis fuertes.

- Y la legeremancia uno de los míos.

- Déjelo así señor director. Puede llevar a un asno a la laguna, pero no puede obligarlo a beber de ella. Especialmente si la laguna tiene dueño.

- No lo sabes. Nadie es dueño de nadie, a menos que se le permita. No creo que éste sea el caso.

- No los ha visto.

- A veces hay que ver más allá de lo que los ojos perciben.

- No me gusta la adivinación, es muy inexacta.

- Ya veo cuál es tu posición – apuró el resto del brandy que había en su vaso – Sólo espero que cuando lo aceptes, las cosas aún sean posibles.

- Los Ravenclaw son los que manejan las posibilidades, no los Slytherin.

- Ella es de esa casa.

_"Punto para ti Albus"_

- Otra cosa, sea lo que sea que hagas, no te dejes guiar por la revancha. Por molestarlo a él, puedes dañarla a ella.

Dumbledore hizo desaparecer el vaso y se levantó tranquilamente. Salió de la habitación sin agregar nada más. Snape se quedó mirando la puerta. Debía reconocer que el director tenía una particular manera de sondear a las personas y hacerle saber sutilmente su opinión.

* * *

La semana había transcurrido rápidamente para casi todo el mundo. Harry estaba feliz por el presente que había conseguido, Hermione no terminaba de decidir el atuendo apropiado para la fiesta y Ginny se ponía cada vez más nerviosa por la celebración. Snape seguía irritable para con los demás (aunque, por consejo de Remus, nadie le llevaba la contraria por mucho que quisieran). No había vuelto a presentarse en el club de duelo, lo cuál era buena noticia para el hombre lobo; y Tonks se lo tomaba con filosofía. Si él estaba harto de ayudarla, ella no pensaba seguir en su empeño de que fueran amigos. 

Ese viernes por la noche la reunión de la Orden estaba ya concluida. Las sesiones se celebraban temporalmente en el colegio, ya que era el lugar en donde se encontraban la mayoría de los miembros. En ese momento, los presentes se distraían conversando, en lo que terminaban de beber sus últimas tazas de té. Los señores Weasley se aseguraban de que todos confirmaran su presencia para el día siguiente.

- No es nada del otro mundo, pero me agradaría que todos pudieran asistir.

- Será un honor Molly, de verdad – Emmeline Vence, con su porte majestuoso, le brindaba una de sus encantadoras y raras sonrisas a la señora Weasley – estaremos encantados de acompañarlos.

- Así es – Hestia Jones acomodó un mechón de su negro cabello detrás de su oreja, al tiempo que miraba como Kingsley se unía al grupo – Ginny es una magnífica chica y a todos nos complacerá estar presente cuando reciba la bendición de ustedes.

Snape estaba en un rincón, fijos los ojos en los demás. Veía como Remus tenía el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tonks y recordaba lo que les había escuchado comentar en el salón de profesores, hacía varias semanas. Seguramente la fiesta de los Weasley sería una oportunidad para que se divirtieran juntos, y un secreto deseo de estropearles la felicidad bullía en su interior. Estaba esperando la ocasión para hacer algo, pero por el momento no se le ocurría qué podía ser.

- … son una fecha especial – decía en ese momento Remus – para compartir con amigos cercanos y quienes nos aprecian. Los míos los pasaba con James, Sirius… – el recuerdo de los ausentes le empaño momentáneamente la vista – con mis amigos. Antes de entrar al colegio no me celebraban el cumpleaños, pero desde que los conocí, no pasó ni uno sin que me hicieran sentir bien. Y es que es triste cuando nadie recuerda esa fecha especial.

- ¿Sí? – La voz de Snape se hizo escuchar desde el rincón – Entonces no es necesario que le preguntes a Nym cómo se siente.

Todos se giraron a verlo y Tonks lo observó, sorprendida.

- ¿A qué te refieres Severus?

- ¿No lo sabes? Mañana también es su cumpleaños.

- ¡Es cierto! – Kingsley se golpeó la frente con la mano – ¡No se cómo pudo olvidárseme!

- Oh, no hay problema, de verdad. No quise decirlo para no arruinar lo de Ginny, ese es su día.

- Pero niña – la señora Weasley se veía mortificada – eso no es excusa. Me siento mal por ello.

- En serio, no es nada.

Remus se veía contrariado y molesto. Lo primero por no haber recordado lo de Tonks y lo segundo por ser Snape quién se lo dijera.

- No hay problema, haremos un pastel extra y lo festejaremos también – el señor Weasley trataba de que el incidente no pasara a más – y será una doble celebración.

- Yo tengo otra idea – Snape se acercó al grupo con un gesto de estar maquinando algo – ¿por qué mejor no invito a Nym a cenar? De esa manera, ustedes tienen su celebración particular y ella la suya.

Tonks se quedó sin habla ante la propuesta.

- No creo que sea conveniente – a Remus no le gustaba la mirada que Snape tenía en ese momento – mejor lo hacemos como dice Arthur. La idea es que estemos todos juntos.

- Lo del sábado es una ceremonia muy privada y especial, ¿no es así señora Weasley?

- Bueno...

- Es una tontería realmente, profesor Snape.

- Por supuesto que no señor Weasley – la voz pausada y dulce de Snape hizo que los demás imaginaran cómo debía sentirse un ratón cuando una serpiente esta ha punto de engullírselo – Sé muy bien que es algo que llevan muchas generaciones de no celebrarlo en su familia. Un momento mágico para su hija menor. Nada debe alterar eso; y Nym por su parte también merece que su cumpleaños...

- ¿Por qué le dices de esa manera?

Al tener el brazo de Remus sobre sus hombros, Tonks podía notar que estaba molesto. Se mordió el labio al recordar que no le había dicho nada sobre la forma en que Snape la llamaba.

- Eso es entre ella y yo Lupin.

- Llegamos a un acuerdo – era mejor para Tonks que las cosas no llegaran a más – al profesor Snape no le gusta mi apellido y a mi no me gusta mi nombre. Esa fue la forma más adecuada para zanjar las diferencias.

_"Así que él no lo sab_a" – Snape seguía teniendo esa mirada, mezcla de burla y desafío –_"¿No se suponía que no se guardaban secretos?" _

Remus estrechó un poco más a Tonks contra él, pero eso no pareció arredrar a Snape.

- La mejor manera de que lo celebre es con sus _amigos._

- Que curioso que hayan sido _ellos _–Remus sabía perfectamente que se estaba refiriendo únicamente a él – precisamente los que lo olvidaron. Yo no quisiera que se sintieran obligados sólo porque ahora lo saben.

Los demás observaban este duelo con bastante interés. Si no conocieran a los contendientes, dirían que se estaban peleando por la chica.

- ¿Sabes Severus? Me parece muy raro que de repente seas tan amable. ¿No estarás planeando hacerle pasar un mal momento a Tonks?

- ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

- ¿Cómo saber lo que hay en tu mente retorcida?

- ¡Ya basta! – Tonks se deshizo del abrazo de Remus y los vio con cierto rencor a los dos, si querían pelearse no estaba dispuesta a que la tomaran a ella de excusa – ¿no creen que tengo derecho a decidir lo que quiero hacer en MI cumpleaños?

- ¿Y que es eso Tonks? – Dumbledore se había unido al grupo. Su rostro no reflejaba lo interesado que estaba en la conversación.

- ¡Estar con nosotros, por supuesto! – Remus la tomó ésta vez por la cintura. Con Dumbledore presente, Snape podía sentirse apoyado, y el joven lobo no quería que le ganara de esa manera – ¿Quién aceptaría pasar una velada con Severus? Ni siquiera la profesora Sprout soportaría hablar tanto tiempo de hierbas.

- Disculpa Remus – Tonks se separó nuevamente de su amigo, bastante sorprendida por la crueldad de sus palabras – pero no puedes decidir por mí. El profesor Snape ha sido muy amable en procurar que todo sea equitativo, Ginny con su fiesta y yo con la mía. Y en agradecimiento a ese gesto, debo decir que acepto su invitación.

Snape se quedó de piedra al escuchar esto. Nunca entró en sus cálculos el que ella aceptara, él sólo quería agriarle la noche a Remus.

- ¿Estás loca?

- La verdad Remus, es que esa es una opinión muy difundida en el ministerio – Kingsley hacía esfuerzos por no reír. Él mejor que nadie sabía que no debía provocarse a la chica si no se quería conseguir lo opuesto a lo que se buscara – además, a Tonks le encantan los retos y cenar con Snape puede calificarse como uno.

- No eres gracioso Shacklebolt.

- ¡Vamos Snape! Deberías estar feliz. Ganaste limpiamente, sin trucos o hechizos.

Remus se giró y salió molesto de la sala.

- Kingsley, la próxima vez que quieras ayudarme ¡no hables! – Tonks se fue detrás de su amigo.

- Nunca imaginé que lo vería en semejante duelo profesor – La señora Weasley lo veía desconcertada – pero debo admitir que logró lo que quería sin mucho esfuerzo.

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- Molly se refiere, profesor – Emmeline se acomodó su chal con un gesto elegante – a que mató dos pájaros de un tiro. Logró molestar a Remus y que la chica aceptara su invitación. Una proeza que al inicio, debo confesar, me pareció descabellada.

- A veces señoras – Dumbledore tomó un leve sorbo de su taza – ni siquiera el profesor de pociones sabe que quiere, pero resulta obteniéndolo; el problema que tiene es qué hace luego con lo que consigue. He allí el fallo de su plan. Por impedir algo se ha metido en una situación que no consideró probable, y ahora tendrá que lidiar con ello. No podría asegurar quién realmente salió perdiendo hoy.

- Si ya han terminado de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente, me retiro. Así por lo menos no escucharé sus tonterías.

- ¿Le pasa algo al profesor? - Hestia Jones se veía confundida al ver salir con violencia a Snape.

- Sólo que el peor infierno es cuando conseguimos lo que queremos, sin estar preparados para ello.

* * *

- ¡Remus! 

Sin hacer caso de la chica que lo seguía por los pasillos, el hombre lobo caminaba rápidamente hacia su habitación.

-_ Petrificus totalus._

Antes de poder hacer nada, Remus estaba convertido en una furiosa estatua. Tonks se paró frente a él y lo tuvo por un poco más de tiempo bajo ese hechizo, necesitaba recuperar el aire.

- Voy a liberarte Remus, pero te advierto que si tratas de irte sin hablar conmigo lo repetiré. Y soy muy buena, te lo aseguro. _Finite__ Incantatem_

No parecía que hubiera funcionado, porque él seguía quieto.

- ¿Vas a escucharme?

- ¿Tengo otra opción? Parece que has aprendido mucho de tu nuevo amigo.

- ¿Ves? Y luego me preguntas por qué me preocupa tanto andar... ser amable con Snape. Es esa actitud de chiquillo lo que me desespera.

- ¿Actitud de chiquillo? ¡Me hiciste quedar en ridículo frente a los demás! Ahora deben pensar que de verdad quieres pasar tu cumpleaños con Severus.

- ¡No! Seguramente todos tienen la impresión de que fuiste bastante pendenciero y esa fue la causa de que yo aceptara.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Si hubieras sido amable, condescendiente y educado, seguramente yo me habría decidido por pasarla con ustedes. Pero fuiste desdeñoso y, aunque no lo aceptes, desconsiderado. Tal vez Snape…

- ¿Desde cuando dejó de ser el "profesor" Snape? Ahora le dices igual que los demás.

- … tenía por objetivo el molestar – no pensaba responder a sus provocaciones – pero le diste alas y lo llevaste todo a un nivel parecido a las peleas que tenía con Sirius, y escúchame bien, tú no eres él, así que no intentes tomar su lugar.

- No lo hago, pero es que me enerva el que hable como si te conociera tan bien...

- Entonces, contrólate. Ahora, pasaré la noche del sábado con él y tendrás que aceptar el hecho de que por tú deseo de llevarle la contraria, me conseguiste una cita con _Snivelius_

- ¡Recházala!

- ¡No! Y no lo hago porque quiera realmente cenar con él – eso era verdad – sino porque nunca imaginé que pudieras ser tan… ofensivo. Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que es vivir etiquetado, pero no tienes ningún inconveniente en hacerlo con Snape. No se por qué me invitó, pero pensaba rechazarlo. Lo que le dijiste, sin embargo, me hizo cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Estás diciendo que lo hiciste para retarme?

- Lo hice para que te des cuenta que no puedes manejarme. Somos amigos, pero no es tu papel en esta vida el cuidarme, y eso es algo que ni tú ni Sirius querían aceptar. Ya no soy una niña por más que nadie lo quiera notar. Esta es mi vida, y tú tienes la tuya. No puedes seguir con la idea de ser Remus-Sirius-James, no te corresponde tomar el papel de ellos. Los merodeadores ya no existen y sólo te queda seguir adelante. Sé el amigo que Harry necesita, el miembro de la Orden que Dumbledore requiere y mi amigo siempre que se pueda. Pero no trates de ser mi dueño, por más que mi madre lo desee.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Andrómeda con esto?

- Desde que supo que Snape y yo trabajábamos juntos, me ha enviado muchísimas cartas hablándome de lo conveniente que consideraban ella y Sirius el que tú y yo fuéramos tan unidos. Sé lo que mi madre dice entre líneas, aunque papá no esté de acuerdo, si es que acaso tiene una opinión al respecto. Ya es hora que todos ustedes dejen de planificar lo que debo hacer y me dejen actuar según mis ideas, y eso me incluye, porque siempre estoy pensando en los demás. Si quiero salir con Snape, lo haré ¿Entendido? Y si no quiero también. Pero no para contradecirlos sino porque será mi decisión. Y no me importa lo que todos piensen, ni siquiera lo que mi desesperante conciencia me dicte. ¡Y si sigues intentando manejarme, no respondo!

Su cabello dorado y sus ojos azules hacían que pareciera una pequeña hoguera con forma humana. Se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Dio un portazo al entrar y profirió un pequeño grito liberador.

- ¡Al fin! Ya estaba harta de todo esto – se giró hacia su espejo y lo interceptó antes de que le diera algún pequeño sermón nuevamente – no me importa ¿escuchaste bien? Lo que sea que venga lo acepto con los brazos abiertos. Si mi destino es con Snape, bien por mí, si no lo es, qué se le va a hacer. Pero he pasado demasiado tiempo dedicándome a pensar, a dudar y a martirizarme. Vuelvo a ser la misma de antes. Voy a reír, bailar y gritar si se me antoja. No pienso avivar este amor con pensamientos lúgubres y comparaciones inútiles, pero tampoco voy a apagarlo con toneladas de culpabilidad. Ya veremos qué sucede al final porque no todo depende de mí. Soy quién soy y eso no puedo cambiarlo y tampoco quiero. Sólo yo puedo permitir que la vida me apabulle, nadie más tiene el poder de hacer eso – Acercándose hasta tocar el espejo con su nariz observó fijamente el reflejo de sus ojos – Sé que estas allí Sirius, en algún lugar recóndito de mi mente. Sé qué piensas y qué opinas. Pero tu muerte no fue culpa de nadie y no voy a seguir cargando con eso. Viviste tu vida como quisiste, te rendiste sin dar batalla cuando los Potter murieron y ni Azkaban pudo quitarte tu aire irresponsable. Vi lo que la culpabilidad le hace a los que se dejan. Ahora nos toca a nosotros seguir delante de la mejor manera posible. Con errores o sin ellos, son nuestras decisiones. Como me dijo McGonagall, sólo debemos responder ante nosotros mismos por nuestros actos. Y es lo que estoy haciendo en este momento, tomando nuevamente las riendas de mi vida, y aunque no te guste voy a decirlo. Amo a Severus Snape. No pienso dejarme consumir por mis sentimientos pero tampoco renunciar a ellos. Y no dejaré que tu recuerdo me haga sentir culpable, puedes reñirme en mis sueños si quieres, pero al final deberás reír como siempre. Ahora te digo lo que siempre fue tu lema ¡Al diablo con la vida y que ella me lleve consigo! Si he de arrepentirme será de lo que hice, y no de lo que dejé de hacer.

Tomó un trozo de pergamino y se dispuso a escribirle una larga carta a Leila. Había mucho que contar y ciertas confesiones que hacerle a su mejor amiga.

_

* * *

_

_"Mi querida Torpeza de colores:_

_Que alegría recibir noticias tuyas, sorprendentes noticias he de confesar. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto tiempo en decirme lo que sentías? He esperado esta confesión desde nuestra época de estudiante. Pensaba que era porque no confiabas en mí, pero no porque no confiaras en ti. Siempre fuiste decidida e ingeniosa, pero creo que el amor te golpeó por el lado malo._

_No te diré que lo apruebo, pero ¿te importa eso acaso? Me alegra darme cuenta que has vuelto a ser la misma, tus últimas cartas eran tan lúgubres que asustaban, sabía que algo pasaba pero no podía adivinar qué. ¿Lo amas? Bueno, tienes derecho a tener malos gustos ¿quién no los ha tenido? Pero debes recordar que, en el remoto caso que fueras correspondida, te enfrentarás a una reticencia total de tus allegados (no me cuentes entre los que se opondrán), encabezados por tu mamá, Remus y demás comunidad mágica. En su favor debo decir que, si has encontrado algo en él que te atraiga, no debe ser tan malo como suponíamos. Lo de su esposa puede ser una explicación de su sombrío comportamiento, pero debes reconocer que ha sido él quién ha elegido ese camino (es un masoquista). No se si estés preparada para curar esas heridas, ¿pero qué estoy diciendo?, hablo como si todo fuera ya un hecho consumado y sólo son tus ilusiones. Ilusiones que entiendes muy bien, por cierto, ya que sabes en donde estás parada"_

Tonks cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo. No era difícil una vez que encontrabas como acomodarlo. El maquillaje discreto no había sido difícil de aplicar. Después de todo, Leila le había enseñado a hacerlo y ella era buena en eso.

_"Dime, amiga mía, si tan segura estás de enfrentarte al mundo ahora ¿Piensas decírselo a Remus? (nota aparte, lo conocí en el viaje de regreso y te diré que si el profesor de pociones nunca se fija en ti como imaginas, él es un candidato que ni mandado ha hacer, pero si realmente lo quieres como amigo, ¿me puedo quedar con él? Siempre he querido tener un "lobo" que me cuide, jajajajajaja, es una broma). No se cómo reaccionará, pero debes estar preparada para unos cuantos gritos. Se que eres lo suficientemente sensata para no dejar que los demás condicionen tu comportamiento, y que esa extraña atracción que sientes la manejarás bien, sin hacerlo notar pero tampoco permitiendo que la culpabilidad te mate (te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tiendes ha cargar con el mundo a tus espaldas), aunque ¿no es lo que has estado haciendo? "_

Subió el cierre de su vestido. Al comprarlo en aquella tienda muggle, en un arranque de locura, nunca pensó que llegaría a utilizarlo, y menos esa noche.

_"Disfruta la cena, vístete como mejor te parezca (me encanta cuando tu cabello es color chicle, tu nariz como un botón y tus ojos claros como el agua, pero sólo es una sugerencia, ignórame si quieres… bueno, se que lo harás al final). No sé si podrás dominar tu ansiedad cuando él se vaya en sus misiones, pero trata de ser su amiga si es la única forma de acercarte, o pelea con él que en eso es bueno y así seguramente lo harás feliz. Seguramente, estando tan amargado, no tiene muchas diversiones en su vida y los gritos deben ser su pasatiempo favorito (por favor, no envíes ningún hechizo de vuelta por este último comentario)"_

Utilizó el atomizador para crear una delicada nube con su perfume y se introdujo en ella; permitiendo que el aroma, sutil pero agradable, se impregnará en su cuerpo.

_"Espero recibir pronto una carta tuya con todos los pormenores de la cena y que me cuentes cosas interesantes sobre lo que pasa en el colegio y cómo va todo por allá ahora que la existencia de quién-tu-sabes se ha hecho tan evidente. Como nota aparte te cuento que mi familia se ha mudado a España. Es para sentirse un poco más tranquilos, aunque eso sea sólo una ilusión._

_Dale mis saludos a los miembros de la Orden (estoy empezando a ver quiénes por acá puedan reclutarse, fue un honor para mí cuando Dumbledore me invitó a participar) y un beso especial a Remus (¿tienes idea de cuánto te envidio por mantener ese tipo de relación con él? Ya quisiera yo besarlo con tanto desparpajo como tú lo haces). Te quiero._

_Leila"_

Abrochó el cierre de su collar, sintiendo el frío del metal sobre su piel. Había sido un regalo de su abuela paterna al cumplir los dieciocho años, junto con los pendientes que hacían juego.__

_P.D. Salúdame a los Weasley, y dale muchos cariños a Ginny. No puedo creer que la hermanita de Charlie cumplirá quince años. ¿Te das cuenta que rápido ha pasado el tiempo? Apenas ayer eran nuestras celebraciones, y ahora los chicos que veíamos correr afuera de la madriguera son ya unos adolescentes. ¡Chispas!_

El chal transparente sobre los hombros y estaba lista. Un escalofrío la recorrió al mirarse en el espejo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se mostraba tal como era, sin cabellos de colores u ojos que hicieran juego. Hacía tanto que no tomaba esa apariencia que le pareció estar viendo a una extraña, pero ese fuego en sus ojos le indicaba que se trataba realmente de ella. Sin ningún artificio, únicamente su propia persona y muchas horas de arreglo.

- Tienes que reconocer que me veo bien

_"Te ves fabulosa, eso era lo que querías escuchar"_

- Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero es mi cumpleaños, se supone que así debe ser.

Tomó la carta de su amiga y la releyó. Leila nunca terminaba una carta sin agregarle una o dos posdatas. Esta no era la excepción.

_"P.D.2. Una última cosa, **la seducción no se trata de emoción**, como erróneamente creemos muchas veces, **sino de algo físico. Tienes que seducir para que quieran ver el resto**. Una vez que hayas logrado que no despegue los ojos de ti, **está neutralizado y es tuyo**. Tal vez no sea eso lo que tienes en mente como regalo de cumpleaños (¡quién diría que yo te estaría diciendo estas cosas!), pero nunca es tarde para darte ese consejo. Si Florence fue tan importante, tú puedes mostrarle que no te quedas atrás. Y si consideras que todo lo anterior es simplemente un desvarío de mi mente, producto de las enormes cantidades de sol que he recibido este último año por mi trabajo, entonces piensa en ponerte guapa y pasártelo bien porque es tu fecha especial. Sabes que la homenajeada eres tú, así que celebrarlo mostrándole al mundo lo magnífica que eres (Y, si en el camino el profesor nota lo que tiene en frente, considéralo como un bono extra)"._

Una última mirada al espejo y salió, dispuesta a disfrutar de su cena.

* * *

Poco a poco fueron llegando a la Madriguera los invitados. Se notaba que los Weasley se habían esmerado para la ocasión. Los árboles estaban llenos de velas, las cuales iluminaban la noche y le daba una atmósfera calida y acogedora al jardín. Había colocado una larga mesa cubierta por un mantel blanco y sobre él, la vajilla guardada con esmero por Molly Weasley y sólo utilizada en momentos especiales. Una hoguera estaba encendida en un extremo del patio, crepitando bulliciosamente, como si quisiera demostrar su gozo por la reunión que allí se realizaba. La mayoría de asistentes se mostraba alegre, excepto Remus, quién aún rumiaba su enfado por lo sucedido la noche anterior. 

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿Qué? Ah, hola Harry.

- Pareces distraído.

- No es nada. ¿Tú como te encuentras?

- Bastante bien, gracias. ¿Dónde está Tonks?

- Ella… tuvo que quedarse… de guardia.

- Ya veo.

Los demás invitados se acercaron a saludar a Harry y luego de unos momentos, fueron llamados para presenciar la ceremonia.

Los hermanos Weasley se ordenaron en un círculo alrededor de la hoguera. Todos iban vestidos con túnicas de gala de color negro, lo cual resaltaba más el rojo de su cabello. Ginny se había colocado en medio y se notaba nerviosa, pero feliz. A decir verdad todos lo estaban, y era agradable verlos así (incluyendo a Percy, quién a pesar de su sonrisa, se veía un poco cohibido entre su familia). Los señores Weasley se colocaron del otro lado del fuego, de manera que éste quedaba entre su hija y ellos.

- ¿Qué harán? – le preguntó Harry en susurros a Hermione.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella ceremonia que vimos fuera de la casa del profesor Snape? Bueno, es casi lo mismo. Solicitarán el conocimiento y la protección de sus antepasados.

El señor Weasley empezó a recitar antiguas palabras frente a la hoguera, y cada uno de sus hijos iba arrojando polvos que llevaban en pequeñas vasijas. Al igual que en otra ocasión, Harry notó que las llamas cambiaban de color cada vez que hacían eso. Por último, Ginny se adelantó con solemnidad hacia las llamas.

- Pido la bendición de los elementos y de mi familia. Que me protejan y me ayuden cuando sea necesario, que siempre tenga la fuerza para cumplir mi palabra.

Acto seguido, dejó caer polvos plateados en el fuego. Una ráfaga de viento alborotó el cabello de todos, haciéndolos cerrar momentáneamente los ojos. Al abrirlos, observaron sorprendidos que la túnica de Ginny era blanca

- ¡Bien! – El señor Weasley se frotó las manos con alegría, ahora ya podemos pasar a cenar.

La algarabía en la mesa era clásica de las reuniones agradables. Las viandas pasaban de mano en mano, mientras eran distribuidas. Los invitados estaban relajados y bromeaban o conversaban con desenfado. Todos tenían más de algún halago para la cena, la decoración y especialmente para Ginny. La pelirroja jamás había sido objeto de tantas atenciones y eso la tenía un poco mareada. Pero respondía con júbilo a cada comentario y sus graciosos hoyuelos no desaparecían de su rostro. Harry la veía de tanto en tanto, siempre que ella estuviera distraída.

- Se ve hermosa ¿no Harry?

- Perdón… ¿dijiste algo?

- Sí muchacho. Que mi hermana esta muy guapa esta noche – Bill llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta. Por consideración a lo que celebraban, se había quitado el pendiente que usualmente utilizaba – ¿no crees?

- Sí.

- También nuestra inteligentísima futura cuñada – Charlie estaba sentado enfrente de Harry, pero escuchó lo que su hermano mayor decía y decidió participar en la plática – aunque si te soy sincero, ya no creo que sea tan inteligente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es la novia de Ron, eso me hace dudar.

Las risas que siguieron a este comentario hicieron que algunos de los invitados se giraran a verlos.

- Charlie, no molestes al pobre, que bastante tiene con la presencia de los padres de HGW.

- ¿Quién?

- Hermione-Granger-Weasley. No creo que cambie su apellido cuando se casen.

- ¿No creen que van algo de prisa? Sólo son novios, y pelean tanto que no sé si durarán.

- Oh Harry, las parejas del colegio generalmente terminan en matrimonio. Tus padres se conocieron allí ¿no? Empezaron a salir en el último año. Te aseguro que esto va para largo – Bill dio un sorbo a su vaso – Ron no es tonto, por algo es mi hermano, y esa chica la lleva metida en la sangre. Desde hace un buen tiempo, por cierto.

- ¿Tú sientes algo parecido Harry?

- ¡¿Yo?!

- Charlie piensa que todos entienden su telegráfica forma de hablar. Traduciendo, él pregunta si hay alguien por allí que te mueva el piso.

- Pues…

- Por favor chicos, ayúdenme – Hermione acababa de sentarse junto a Charlie, salvando a Harry de una respuesta comprometedora.

- ¿Qué pasa castaña?

- No soporto más las miradas que me lanza tu mamá.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Creo que me están taladrando.

- Tranquila, no está molesta

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque yo le dije esta la mañana lo de ustedes dos, el enredo que se traen. Se puso a bailar de alegría…

- ¿De verdad?

- Bueno más o menos… primero gritó un poco, pero no pudo resistirse a mis explicaciones.

- Mamá siempre ha tenido debilidad por Bill, por eso papá lo comisionó para ser el portador de la noticia.

- Y entonces ¿por qué me mira así?

- Seguramente está evaluando cómo te verás con el traje blanco y cuál es la probabilidad de que la conviertan pronto en abuela.

- ¡Charlie!

- Fue broma. La verdad es que no debe saber cómo comportarse. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo novia tan temprano... o más bien dicho – un brillo malicioso apareció en la mirada de Charlie – ella nunca se enteró de que así fuera.

- La verdad es que Junior salió más listo de lo que pensábamos.

- Y por supuesto, tampoco las conocía tanto como a ti.

- Pero no desesperes, no está molesta, solo cohibida. Y aunque lo estuviera, te ves tan bien esta noche que cualquier enojo se le disiparía rápidamente, eres una preciosura de nuera – Bill seguía con la idea fija de una boda cercana, siempre y cuando no fuera la suya – Realmente el enano tuvo suerte.

Hermione lucía una túnica azul y llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño muy favorecedor

- Si mi hermano no te hubiera conquistado lo habría hecho yo.

- Que gracioso Charlie.

- El defensor de dragones que está a tu lado tiene razón Hermione. Es una lástima que Fleur me haya echado la soga. Tú y yo podríamos haber tenido hijos bellos e inteligentes.

- ¡Oh! ¡Son ustedes imposibles! – se levantó y regresó junto a Ron, aunque un poco más tranquila por lo que le habían dicho los muchachos.

En ese momento el señor Weasley empezó a golpear suavemente su copa, atrayendo la atención general. Cuando la obtuvo, se aclaró un poco la garganta y se levantó para dirigirse a sus amigos.

- Primero, quisiera agradecer la presencia de todos ustedes esta noche. Me alegra el que pudieran acompañarnos en esta pequeña celebración. Hubo un tiempo en que era casi imposible el poder reunirse, porque éramos presas del miedo. Lamentablemente éste ha resurgido de nuevo, pero no podemos permitir que eso nos haga esconder la alegría que podamos sentir y los pequeños goces que la vida nos ofrece; como el de esta noche, cuando celebramos el cumpleaños número quince de nuestra amada hija Ginevra, el tesoro más joven con el que contamos Molly y yo. Nuestros hijos son lo más maravilloso que tenemos y es por ellos que luchamos antes y lo hacemos ahora. Para que el día de mañana puedan vivir en un mundo sin violencia, sin rencor, sin odio y sin temor. Solicitamos a nuestros antepasados que la protejan y purifiquen cualquier daño que pudiera haber recibido por aquél… por Voldemort – su voz vaciló levemente al decir este nombre – de la misma manera que hemos pedido por la seguridad de todos los presentes y sus familias. Que ustedes también puedan compartir con ellos celebraciones como estas, ahora y siempre – alzó su copa y todos lo imitaron – por los ausentes, a quienes nunca olvidaremos y por los que nos acompañan, a quienes siempre recibiremos con alegría en esta casa y compartiremos con ellos lo que tengamos. Unidos, como lo está nuestra familia – Percy bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzado por estas palabras – podremos derrotar a quién nos desafíe. ¡Salud!

- ¡Salud!

Después de beber, Harry se inclinó hacia Bill.

- ¿Es por eso de la "purificación" que la túnica de Ginny se volvió blanca?

- Así es. El verdadero motivo de todo esto fue para limpiarla de alguna mala influencia. Desde que fue poseída ha sufrido bastante, aunque lo disimula muy bien. Pasó muchas noches con pesadillas y miedo a que ese maldito pudiera regresar por ella. Tenía miedo de que la utilizara para hacernos daño a nosotros... o a ti.

- ¿A mí?

- Ginny ha vivido todos estos años con la imagen del niño que vivió, clavada en su mente. Al conocerte superaste sus expectativas, y cuando todo aquello pasó, tú la salvaste. El vínculo que a ustedes los une es muy fuerte y como eres el objetivo principal de ese desgraciado, pues... ella teme por ti. Además se supone que tú eres nuestra último bastión de defensa – le sonrió a Harry para disipar los temores que el chico pudiera albergar – pero no te preocupes, no te dejaremos solo en esa batalla.

- Esa protección que ahora tiene, ¿borrará esos recuerdos? ¿Esa preocupación?

- No, simplemente la ayudará a aligerar la carga de esa experiencia. Luego de la ceremonia, los temores que pueda tener de que vuelva a lastimarla son injustificados. Cualquier cosa que ahora intentara esa sabandija contra ella, sería repelido por el ¿Cómo podría llamarle? aura que rodea a Ginny.

- ¿Ya no puede lastimarla?

- Él puede lastimar a quién quiera, porque es muy poderoso. Pero la magia que utilizamos esta noche ha cerrado las puertas que él pudiera haber dejado para acercársele. Nunca más podrá poseerla. Si volviera a estar en peligro, los antepasados le darán la fuerza necesaria para defenderse. Es más o menos como la magia que quedó en ti cuando tu madre se sacrificó para salvarte. Tienen el mismo origen, el amor de la familia.

- Entiendo – Harry no había pensado hasta ese momento en lo difícil que debía haber sido para Ginny el saber que Voldemort había estado dentro de su cabeza y que existía la posibilidad que lo estuviera otra vez – ella merece ser cuidada y protegida.

Bill lo observó con detenimiento. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, la loca idea que tenía él y sus hermanos no fuera tan descabellada como habían pensado.

- Dime una cosa Harry, hablando de hombre a hombre. ¿Nunca has pensado en mi hermanita de manera… poco sana?

Harry se quedó de una pieza con semejante pregunta, pero intentó parecer calmado.

- No sé a qué te refieres…

- Me expresé mal, los Weasley siempre pensamos que todos entienden nuestra particular forma de hablar. La pregunta era si no te has fijado que Ginny ya no es una niña. Es una mujer… en todo el sentido de la palabra.

- Bueno... ella es… Ginny.

- Y tú eres Harry, pero no estamos hablando de sus nombres.

- Es que ella es… es…

- ¿Es?

No se atrevía a confesarle a Bill lo que sentía, tal vez porque quería que fuera ella quién lo supiera, no sus hermanos.

- Mira Harry, yo no quiero presionarte. Pero si te puedo decir, sin que me influya el hecho de que la quiero a rabiar, que no se me ocurre mejor compañera para ti – era mejor decirle al chico que terreno estaba pisando y abrirle un poco los ojos sobre lo que tenía delante. Después de todo, Harry tampoco era un niño – ¿No dices nada? Bueno, entonces mejor deja que sea yo el que hable. Te daré varias razones del porque pienso eso. La primera, detrás de esas gafas redondas que utilizas se esconde un chico muy decidido, destinado a ser quién derrote al mal nacido aquel. Todo creemos saber quién eres, pero la verdad no tenemos ni idea de lo que hay en tu cabecita. Tu existencia ha sido bastante difícil, pero tienes valor, coraje y espíritu de sacrificio; por algo llevas esa cicatriz en la frente. Segunda, mi hermana ha sido la única persona que conozco, además de ti, poseída por esa cosa. Eso es como una marca que la distingue y ni cien mil ceremonias de fuego lo cambiará. Eso nos lleva a la razón número tres: no creo que exista alguna persona en el mundo mágico, aparte de Ginny, que pueda entender cómo te sientes, porque vivió cosas increíbles; y no es porque sea mi hermana, sino porque hay personas que nacen cada cierto tiempo con una misión. Si la tuya es vencer al cretino, la de ella puede ser el apoyarte. Después de todo, ambos son sobrevivientes. Y la vida es más interesante cuando tienes por quién vivirla – le dio varias palmadas en la espalda – Piénsalo ¿quieres?

- Bill, y si ella… ¿no opinara lo mismo que tú?

- ¡Estás loco! Te desea, en el buen sentido de la palabra, desde los once años. Incluso desde antes, creo. Pero no puedes pedirle a un fuego que arda si no le hechas algo de leña.

Los gritos de la señora Weasley interrumpieron la interesante conversación.

- ¡Bill! ¡Charlie! ¡Fred! ¡George!

- ¡Percy! ¡Ron! ¡Ginny!

- ¿Qué haces Fred? – Remus estaba intrigado por los gritos del pelirrojo.

- ¿No es obvio? Mamá dice en voz alta nuestros nombres, y pensé ayudarla… ¡Ouch!

La madre de los gemelos estaba junto a él y le había propinado un buen pellizco.

- Los estaba llamando. Necesito ayuda para traer la torta.

- Está bien madre, pero la próxima, hazlo sin violencia física… ¡Ouch! ¿Y por qué me pellizcas a mí?

- ¿No siempre has dicho que todos deben recibir el mismo trato? Ahora no te quejes George. ¡Y acompáñenme ya!

Medio refunfuñando, los gemelos la siguieron. Los demás iban disimulando sus risas para evitar ser los siguientes en la lista de pellizcos.

Harry empezó a ver alrededor con aire ausente, pero su vista se fijó en la mesa que habían dispuesto para colocar los regalos. Con alarma se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su túnica. ¡El suyo aún estaba allí! ¡Había olvidado depositarlo junto con los otros! Quiso levantarse para ir a dejarlo, pero en eso fue halado por Fred, que se había escabullido de la cocina familiar.

- Ven Harry, necesito tu ayuda para la atracción final.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar lo llevó casi a rastras hacia atrás de la madriguera, con lo que evitó que Harry pudiera depositar su regalo cuando aún era posible hacerlo sin llamar la atención.

* * *

El profesor de pociones tamborileaba los dedos con impaciencia. Estaba en el salón de maestros, o por lo menos eso decía el letrero de afuera, ya que en ese momento no daba esa impresión. Dumbledore había decidido, como regalo para Tonks (y porque no confiaba en la disposición ni en la destreza de Snape), encargarse de todo lo relativo a la cena. Aunque había protestado, el mago oscuro tuvo que aceptar que el director no lo había hecho tan mal, aunque la decoración era un poco excesiva (Algo más que una banca entraba en esa definición). Habían sido retirados la mesa, el armario, las sillas y todo lo que estorbara. La chimenea estaba encendida y un extraño aroma (no desagradable, pero que a Snape le recordaba el de una tarde de primavera y eso era suficiente para que lo odiara) flotaba en el aire. 

Al centro del salón estaba ubicada una mesa bellamente decorada. El mantel color marfil, la elegante vajilla, los cubiertos de plata y las velas parecían sacadas de saber qué fantasía romanticona del director (Los elfos domésticos habían trabajado a marchas forzadas para prepararlo todo). Un par de sillas completaban el mobiliario.

A pesar de que todo eso le daba escalofríos, no modificó nada. Se suponía que era una celebración "íntima y privada" (palabras del director que Snape prefirió pasar por alto para no enredarse en alguna discusión estéril), así que esos detalles eran permitidos. Y sabía que Dumbledore debía de haber hechizado las cosas para evitarle tentaciones de última hora.

Nada le había preparado para esa noche y las horas transcurridas desde que se levantara no habían servido para que se hiciera a la idea. La verdad es que él no había creído que ella aceptaría la invitación. En el fondo debía agradecer a la impertinencia de Lupin el que todo saliera bien, pero ahora estaba atrapado en ese lugar con la persona con quién menos quería pasar el tiempo. No porque no deseara, sin por su propia paz mental.

Así que había elaborado un plan para que todo terminara pronto. Simplemente tenía que ser grosero, impertinente y desagradable (lo que no le costaba nada). Hacer que ella se molestara y se fuera cuando aún estuvieran degustado la sopa (estaba preparado para que se la echara encima. Sin embargo, pensándolo bien, eso sería magnífica excusa para gritarle un poco y enfadarla aún más). Ni siquiera le había comprado un presente (aunque si hubiera querido no habría sabido qué elegir), para remarcar que todo eso era obligado.

Resopló una vez más y se levantó con impaciencia de la silla en la que había estado sentado. No es que fuera tarde (Dumbledore les había enviado una nota, indicándoles que todo estaría listo a las ocho), sino que él se había adelantado para revisar lo que había hecho el anciano director. Ahora, cada tic tac del reloj lo hacía impacientarse más y más. Dio una vuelta por el salón, contando mentalmente los pasos. Eso siempre le había servido para relajarse un poco.

Al llegar a la chimenea, observó con detenimiento el único objeto que aún quedaba del antiguo mobiliario. Era el radio que Lupin le había regalado a ella. Había una nota bajo el radio, que no había visto antes, así que la tomó y desdobló.

_"Espero que esta noche sea agradable, o que por lo menos hagas un esfuerzo por no arruinarle el cumpleaños a Tonks. Recuerda que fue tu idea y deberías tratar de ser diplomático, o por lo menos, no tan "Severus". Si por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón quisieras ser algo menos desesperante que de costumbre, la música siempre es una buena opción. La radio está preparada con una serie de melodías que probablemente sean del agrado de ella. Lo hice así porque no conozco tus gustos musicales y, honestamente, no sé si tengas. También es una salida si la discusión llega a niveles insoportables y ofensivos (no dudo que durante la velada se griten una o dos veces. Si no fuera así, creería que están enfermos). Pero si quieres ser realmente encantador, no abras la boca si no tienes nada bueno que decirle._

_Amigo mío,_**_ a veces una vida puede vivirse en semanas_**_, en días o incluso en horas. Podrías tratar de que las que pases con Tonks equivalgan a estos dieciocho años que has pasado en soledad; que los borren por así decirlo. Porque, aunque no lo creas, te lo mereces y ella también. No es mala idea el mostrarle quién se encuentra detrás de la máscara. Creo estar en lo correcto al decirte que, la intensidad del cariño que puede brindarte es equivalente al que una vez tuviste, o tal vez mayor ya que ella conoce quién eres, o quién fuiste; tus pecados y errores (bueno, no todos, pero seguramente sabrá sobrellevarlos). Te acepta así y eso tiene mucho mérito. Si dejan de ser tan cabezotas, tal vez puedan ver lo que sus corazones guardan. Si Severus, tu también tienes uno._

_Si al finalizar de leer esta nota crees que estoy loco, esta bien, ya estoy acostumbrado. Pero sigue mi consejo. Pase lo que pase, compórtate como un caballero, sé que lo eres. Muérdete la lengua si es necesario, pero no permitas que tu mal humor le arruine la noche a Tonks. Ella no tiene la culpa de que, por un juego del destino y la irreflexión de Remus, terminaras obteniendo el derecho a ser su acompañante hoy._

_Albus__ Dumbledore"_

El reloj empezó sus ocho campanadas mientras Snape convertía en trocitos la nota del director. Si esperaba que se "comportara" iba a llevarse una desilusión. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse no lo tomó desprevenido. Estaba esperándolo y era el primer paso de su plan para desbaratar la noche.

- ¿No le han enseñado…

La frase acusadora, sobre la supuesta tardanza de Tonks, murió en sus labios. La persona que había entrado no era la chica que él conocía. Era una dama salida de las más detallistas imaginaciones de algún virtuoso pintor.

- Buenas noches profesor.

Con seguridad, Tonks caminó hacia él. Al llegar a su lado, se puso de puntillas, apoyándose en su pecho y presionó suavemente sus labios contra la mejilla del petrificado ex mortífago.

- Gracias por invitarme.

Lo observó fijamente y en sus ojos pudo comprobar que no salía de su asombro.

_"Bien, esta noche promete. Tal vez, al final, este se convierta en el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida"_

****

**

* * *

Hace algún tiempo, mientras buscaba imágenes de fantasía (dragones, hadas, y casi todo lo que se le relacione) me tope en Internet con una imagen muy bella de una joven. Desde que la vi no pude apartarla de mi mente, ya que se convirtió en mi idea de la Tonks real, no la chica con cabello de colores, sino la que se encuentra atrás de todo aquello. Fue también esa imagen la que me sugirió la idea de la cena entre ella y S (para que S se quedara petrificado al verla) con motivo de su cumpleaños, una fecha adecuada para que ella se arreglara de esa manera. Si desean verla, hay un link en mi profile que les mostrará como es la chica que se convirtió en "mi" Tonks. No se quién es el autor, pero puedo asegurarles que es un dibujo magnífico. Gracias Clau por ayudarme a subirlo.**

**Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior incluí en la carta de la madre de Snape unos pensamientos muy bellos. Son de un correo que mis amigos me enviaron (aún estoy tratando de descifrar cual era el mensaje oculto que quisieron darme, ya que con ellos hay que leer entre líneas). Por las prisas se me olvidó aclararlo en su momento.**

****

* * *

**Review **

**Marissa**¡Hola chica! ¿En serio te parece que la historia va bien con S? Bueno, pues muchas gracias, me has levantado mucho el ánimo. Espero que sigas pensando eso luego de leer este capítulo. Bye

**La-Peye-Malfoyd: **¡Hola chica Malfoyd! Que alegría saber que sigues por acá. No te preocupes por los review, me alegra saber que continúas leyendo el fic. ¿Qué le pasó a tu PC? Espero que nada malo. Yo no me imagino alejada de una por mucho tiempo (aunque, como trabajo con ellas, eso es virtualmente imposible). Me alegra que puedas tomarte un tiempecito para ver en que va la historia. ¿Te gusto la escena del hechizo? Es una de las que más me ha gustado escribir, aunque las de R y H también, y me satisface que fueran de tu agrado. Ya ves como poco a poco vamos enterándonos de unas cuantas cositas sobre S y su esposa. No te preocupes, que habrá tiempo para responder todas las dudas.

Así que esa canción es una de tus favoritas ¿eh? Bueno, he de decirte que fue una sugerencia de Arshy Moonlight y quedo que ni pintada para la escena. Ella fue quién me dio la letra y la traducción (que es muy buena en eso).

Espero que todo te vaya bien en la "U" y que logres ponerte al día. Te mando un abrazote. Bye

**Meilin2: **¡Hola conductora en potencia! (Me vas ganando, porqué yo ni bicicleta puedo manejar). ¿De verdad te gusto tanto? Pues me alegra mucho saberlo. Aunque te sugiero que no te acerques tanto a la pantalla, puede ser dañino para tus ojos (aunque si fue por leer el capítulo, te perdono, Jejejejeje). ¿Estabas escuchando la canción mientras leías? (Es que no me quedo claro), si fue así déjame decirte que le da un ambiente único a lo que uno lee. Yo suelo hacerlo mientras escribo, así puedo amarrar ideas con la letra. ¿Tenías un Kleenex? Me halaga saber que te gusto hasta ese punto.

Yo tampoco me imagino a S con ese gusto por el licor, pero pensé, "Bueno, es humano ¿no? Aunque no le guste admitirlo" y cuando a uno le da depre no sé por qué suele decidir visitar al Dios Baco. Tal vez porque de esa manera uno logra olvidar por un momento el dolor (que conste que no recomiendo ese método, pero he visto ha personas que lo hacen, con horribles resultados, ya que después tienen resaca y el dolor no desaparece, vuelve con más intensidad).

Espero que tus clases de manejo vayan mejorando y que aprendas pronto. Bye

**Kiche**¡Hola! Primero que nada, gracias por escuchar mis pequeñas divagaciones y dudas existenciales, así como el plantearme preguntas tan interesantes y que me hicieron pensar bastante. ¡Gracias mil por ello!

Pasando al fic, es un alivio saber que no te cansara leer todo lo escrito, espero que tampoco este lo haga. Mmmmmm, tienes razón con que S tiene problemas, bastantes si los piensas. Como dice Leila en su carta, es un masoquista. Arrastra tantos complejos que no se como los soporta. Es la amargura hecha hombre, creo yo.

Si yo fuera uno de sus alumnos trataría de que sus gritos fueran como oír llover, puro ruido de fondo. No pelearía porque soy bastante sarcástica y no quisiera provocar que mi casa se quedara debiendo puntos, aunque me encantaría verte a ti lanzándole hechizos jejejejeje.

El capítulo si estuvo largo, recuerdo los días en que me preocupaba escribir más de tres hojas, jejejejejeje, pareciera que llevo una progresión lineal cada vez que escribo uno nuevo, pero mientras alguien no me demande por exceso de palabras, creo que esa será la tónica a seguir.

Puedo adelantarte que no pienso matar a nadie en este fic. No se si Rowlin tenga planeado algo así (ojalá no porque empezará a recibir amenazas nada agradable de mi parte) pero no tengo aún desarrollado ese instinto asesino. Aunque tengo la impresión que ella seguirá por ese rumbo en los próximos libros, no creo que el sexto sea más alegre que este último.

Yo si creo que Snape respeta mucho al director, pero también que existe la suficiente confianza entre ellos para hablarse de esa manera, después de todo, Snape no tiene muchos miramientos con nadie ¿no? Y te confieso que a mí también me gusta muchísimo de esa manera. Jejejejejeje, la imagen de Howgarts destruido me resultó muy graciosa.

Con lo de los chicos, pensé que esa manera era la mejor para que se hablaran, así evitaba alguna situación medio incómoda entre ellos, en que pudieran mostrarse algo cohibidos, y de esa manera el altercado ya quedó en el olvido.

¿Estas conforme con lo de Hermione? Ufffff, es agradable saberlo. Se que la idea de S bebiendo no es una que muchos hayan tenido, pero pensé que era una buena ocasión para mostrar que él también baja las defensas y se comporta como cualquier otro, y hasta que punto puede llevarlo esa manía de ser trágico. Y también pude dar cierta información sobre lo que pasó con F, y que admitiera públicamente que estaban casados.

¿Sabes? Hubiera sido bueno eso que propones, pero ¿te imaginas al pobre Remus lidiando con ello? Observar a alguien en esas condiciones es muy desagradable.

Ya te digo, tiene una manía por auto castigarse bastante patológica, pero tienes razón, aunque el recuerdo es muy doloroso, después de tantos años no es fácil cambiar de costumbres, es más cómodo seguir como hasta ahora, aunque implique andar cargando con esa amargura (¿te das cuenta cuantas veces he repetido esa palabra en el fic? Pero es que no encuentro otra mejor para describirlo). Ha aferrado tanto tiempo esa culpabilidad, que cuando se vea obligado a perdonarse y empezar de vivir de nuevo no va a saber que hacer (o tal vez sí, pero ya lo averiguaremos después, jejejejeje).

Bueno, no creo que Snape llegue a ser algún día su adalid, pero ella más bien se refería a que quiere que él este con ella, de la misma forma (bueno, no de la misma exactamente) que Remus. Hay lugar para ambos en su vida. Pero de allí a bromear sobre algo… creo que hay kilómetros de distancia (aunque la idea me hizo reír bastante). Si yo hubiera sido Tonks no me habría quedado con la duda sobre el significado de sus palabras, porque si sonó como a una declaración.

Oh, me entristece que ya no puedas seguir leyéndome tan seguido, pero estoy feliz de la nueva experiencia que estás a punto de disfrutar. Ni te preocupes por los review, con saber que consigues algún tiempo para leer en que va todo esto me siento más que satisfecha. Y no será mucho más, ya que sólo que quedan cinco capítulos para terminar (eso espero). Tú disfruta lo que viene y no pienses en nada más. ¿De acuerdo?

Para comprarme los DVD de XF creo que faltará tiempo. Pero cuando lo haga, procuraré dejar bien cerradas mis ventanas, jejejejeje.

No creo que te haya faltado cosas en tu review, la verdad, y espero que aún puedas enviarme el de este capítulo; pero si no, no hay problema y espero que te vaya muy bien en lo que estas haciendo. Bye

**Samara-Snape:** ¡Hola Samara! ¿Cómo va todo?

Que bien que te guste cada capítulo (ojalá sigas pensando lo mismo luego de leer toooooodo lo que escribí esta vez).

No diría que Hermione se hizo la mártir, pero sí que estaba muy ofendida por la actitud del pelirrojo, aunque al final obtuvo lo que quería. Lo de Ron cantando me parece que no pega mucho, pero no se me ocurrió otra manera, y luego de imaginarlo con el tono de voz del interprete de la canción, la idea se me hizo mucho más fácil

¿Dentro de dos capítulos lo de H y G? Mmmmmm. Me temo que no puedo adelantarte nada por el momento, pero si que ya están bastante encaminados y ahora H sabe que cuenta con el apoyo de los Weasley (sólo le falta decírselo a la interesada, un detallito menor).

Jejejejejeje, gracias por el diez. Es que siempre se me ha hecho el director como medio enigmático, lo cuál no quita que deteste su manía de no decir nunca las cosas claramente. ¿Te parecía que R estaba semejándose a Sirius? Bueno, entonces tal vez esa idea se te refuerce con este capítulo, porque me salió bastante irreflexivo, alejado de la imagen analítica que creo varias tenemos de él.

Así que leíste los demás review. ¿Te parece que la idea de los demás es general? Jejejejeje, Yo también he percibido lo mismo, lo cuál me llena de mucha alegría.

Te envío un gran saludo hasta tu pozo. Bye

**Nariño-chan1:** ¡Hola chica! ¿Cómo estás? Ojalá que muy bien.

Ahora ya sabes que no hay que beber, porque la gente termina diciendo cosas que no se desea. Remus no tenía idea de que iba a encontrarse con S en semejante estado, porque de saberlo no creo que hubiera ido a su casa, aunque averiguo cosas interesantes ¿no? Y seguramente otro enviado no hubiera sido recibido igual.

Notaras en esta capítulo que Tonks ha decidido dejar de sentirse mal por sus sentimientos y ha dado algunas muestras de iniciativa (el final del capítulo es un ejemplo). Y también que las cosas van muy bien entre R y H, su noviazgo ya es algo público y ha recibido la aprobación general.

¡Cuántas preguntas! No se si lograré contestarlas todas en el futuro, pero si más de alguna. Bye

**Ceywne** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo va todo?

No te preocupes por el comentario, a todos se nos olvidan cosas de vez en cuando.

Así que lo dividiste en lo que te gusto y lo que no. Mmmmmm, no se porque sospechaba que la parte de Ron no te iba a convencer del todo, tal vez porque, como tu dices, la voz del actor no es muy armoniosa que digamos. Pero la canción es bastante lenta y con un tono de voz que, me pareció, se ajustaría a él (si quieres te la envío por correo, aunque ocupa 5 megas, pero también la puedes encontrar con Kazaa, pero no le digas a nadie que te dije eso). Además, definitivamente él si tartamudearía y daría rodeos, así que pensé facilitarle las cosas con algo que ya existiera (o sea, la canción). Pero me alegra que te gustara lo que sucedió después. Hermione si se hizo de rogar y parecía que no se había convencida, pero como dice una amiga mía, se enamoró como lo hacen las mujeres inteligentes, como una tonta.

Snape no solo es terco, también masoquista, intransigente, etc. Y Dumbledore tiene paciencia de santo con él, que si fuera otro ya lo habría mandado a paseo. ¿Te gusto que estuviera borracho? Bueno, por lo menos no es de los que se violentan… más o menos, pero no fue nada amable con Remus, eso sí.

Espero que esta vez te agrade todo el capítulo. Bye

**Sami: **¡Hola pequeña! No te preocupes. En este capítulo creo que se cumplen tus deseos de más interacción enre S y T. Gracias por la opinión Sami. Bye


	26. Cuando no piensas en lo que dices y no h...

**¡Hola nuevamente! Lamento no haber publicado el viernes pasado, pero tuve una semana bastante ocupada, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya era jueves y yo apenas había empezado a escribir el capítulo. En fin, luego de las excusas pertinentes (dicen que desde que se inventaron, nadie queda mal) pasamos al capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado (esta vez no es tan grande como los anteriores, así que su lectura será rápida, o... eso espero).**

**Gracias a Arshy Moonlight por compartir conmigo una canción tan bella, a Clau de Snape por ser una beta ¡y una amiga! tan maravillosa. Gracias por apoyarme, corregir las tildes y por todo el cariño que siempre me brindas, así como por darme muy buenas ideas, frases y palabras para las escenas de S y T y hacerlas creíbles. A Ceywen por tomarse el tiempo de leer la escena que me tenía tan preocupada y asegurarme que no se salía de los personajes (y corregir esa costumbre que tengo de ser medio ambigua con algunos diálogos). Clau y tú me quitaron cualquier duda que tuviera. ¡Gracias mil a las tres!**

****

**

* * *

**

CUANDO NO PIENSAS EN LO QUE DICES Y NO HACES LO QUE PIENSAS

Fred condujo a Harry hacia lo que parecía un cobertizo, ubicado atrás de la madriguera. Abrió la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo y empezó a quitar cajas y trastos de su camino.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Harry no dejaba de lanzar miradas hacia la, ahora distante, mesa de regalos.

- Estamos buscando – Fred movió un caldero que parecía haber llegado al final de su vida útil – el espectáculo de esta noche.

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Aquí está! – con aire triunfal sacó una caja de madera, de regular tamaño.

Con seriedad le quitó la tapa para que Harry admirara su contenido. Cuando éste se asomó, pudo observar que la caja estaba llena de pequeños cohetes, no mayores que una uña. Algunos eran muy parecidos a los que utilizaban en las navidades, pero en miniatura.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Tú que crees?

- Insinúas que son… acaso convirtieron… – la cara del gemelo lo decía todo – ¡Oh vamos, no hablarás en serio! Éstos no pueden ser fuegos artificiales

- Harry – el pelirrojo parecía realmente sorprendido por ese comentario – ¿Qué clase de magos seríamos si no fuéramos capaces de reducir algo tan simple como unos vulgares cohetes?

- Tu mamá no sabe de esto ¿verdad?

- No estamos tan locos como para decírselo y esperar a que los desaparezca – cerró cuidadosamente la caja – sabemos como reacciona ante cualquier idea nuestra, por muy genial que sea. Y en especial si la idea combina pólvora y fuego.

- ¿Y cómo lograron esconderlos? Porque, conociéndolos, ella habrá supuesto que no dejarían pasar esta oportunidad de obsequiarnos con alguno de sus "sortilegios", así que habrá buscado por todos lados… incluso, bajo las piedras.

- Verás Harry – lo tomó por los hombros, conduciéndolo hacia la salida – Mamá nos considera, a diferencia de nuestros hermanos mayores, un caso perdido. Pero ella no sabe que sus "responsables" hijitos nos solapan y nos dan ideas la mayoría de las veces. Eso sin contar, claro está, al estirado que vino hoy y a quién no echamos por respeto a Ginny. Es por eso que planeamos esta pequeña sorpresa con ayuda de C – Fred observó que su acompañante lo veía con cara de no saber de quién estaba hablando – quise decir, de Charlie. ¿Ves lo que tiene grabado en la tapa? – Harry asintió al ver el dibujo de un dragón que formaba con el cuello una "C" y con la cola una "W"– es el emblema del segundo de abordo. Nos sugirió que metiéramos este tesoro aquí, ya que mamá jamás registraría sus cosas. A lo sumo, las movería de lugar – una brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos – la pelirroja mayor no conoce muy bien a sus retoños ¿no crees?

- Tengo la impresión que no.

Con sigilo caminaron hacia un árbol bastante frondoso, junto al que (para alegría de Harry) se encontraba la dichosa mesa de regalos. Se colocaron un par de metros atrás del árbol y comenzaron a enterrar en el suelo las varitas a las que iban amarrados los cohetes, procurando dejan bastante espacio entre ellos. La poca claridad que les llegaba y el tamaño de los cohetes les dificultaban el trabajo, haciendo que no avanzaran tan rápido como el joven mago hubiera querido.

- ¿Por qué no los agrandas de una vez? – Harry hablaba en susurros a su compañero, aunque no creía que alguien pudiera escucharlos. Los invitados estaban muy ocupados platicando entre ellos.

- Porque entonces llamaríamos la atención. Es mejor así, te lo aseguro

Al cabo de unos quince minutos Harry colocó el último cohete. A su lado, Fred estaba absorto en la tarea de revisarlo todo. Aprovechando la distracción de su compañero, se dirigió a la mesa. No había avanzado mucho cuando se dio de frente con "algo" que lo hizo caer al suelo. Lo curioso es que él no había visto nada allí.

- ¿Harry? – Fred se giró cuando escuchó ruido a sus espaldas - ¿estás bien?

- ¿Qué es eso? – Harry estiró la mano y sus dedos se toparon con una especie de barrera invisible. Siguió recorriéndola y se dio cuenta que era una superficie lisa y dura, como una pared.

- Perdón, se me olvido decirte – procuraba contener su risa mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse – Mientras tú y yo estábamos buscando el paquete, Bill colocó una protección tanto al árbol como a la mesa. Es como una burbuja, creo. Evita que cualquier cosa se le acerque.

- ¿Cosa?

- Bueno, no me refería a ti por supuesto. Queremos un espectáculo, no provocar un incendio ni arruinarle los presentes a Ginny.

- ¿Y no puedes quitarle esa protección?

- ¿Para qué?

- Por curiosidad… es decir… ¿podrías hacerlo?

- No hermano, ese hechizo es exclusivo del primogénito. Y mira que le hemos pedido miles de veces que nos lo enseñe. Ni siquiera el estirado sabe como hacerlo.

_"Perfecto. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a dejar mi regalo ahora?"_

- Vamos – Fred lo tomó por el brazo – falta poco.

- Pero…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. Camina, yo te sigo.

Se alejaron unos pasos y luego el pelirrojo se giró con la varita en alto.

_- Agranda _– Los cohetes recobraron su tamaño normal - _incine_

Una llamita pudo distinguirse en el extremo de cada una de las mechas.

- ¡Bien! Será mejor que regresemos antes que mamá nos eche en falta.

Lograron llegar justo en el momento en que los demás hermanos Weasley colocaban el pastel sobre la mesa. Los invitados se pusieron de pie y empezaron a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Ginny. Al finalizar, la señora Weasley le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ahora tesoro, pide un deseo y apaga las velas.

Por un segundo, la mirada de Ginny se cruzó con la de Harry, provocándole a la joven un vuelco en el estómago. _"Por favor, que tenga fuerzas para aceptar lo que no puedo cambiar" _– se inclinó para soplar sobre su pastel.

Harry observó como ella cerraba los ojos al pedir su deseo, y no pudo evitar formular también uno. _"Por favor, que pueda conquistar su corazón"_

Todos aplaudieron cuando la última velita se apagó. En ese momento, un fuerte estallido sobresaltó a la concurrencia, haciéndola girarse para observar el origen de éste. Detrás del árbol en que se apoyaba la mesa de los regalos empezaron a surgir miles de luces, formando hermosas figuras en el cielo: flores que se abrían y desaparecían, mariposas que se correteaban unas a otras para hacer surgir entre sus alas la figura de un dragón que lanzaba fuego hacia la noche. Después, estrellas y campanas, duendes y pasteles de calabaza. Por último surgió la figura de una bella hada que voló hasta posarse sobre la mesa. Con su varita hizo aparecer, con letras chispeantes, un bello mensaje:

**Pedimos dulzura, amor, alegría, valor, inteligencia y felicidad.**

**Todo esto nos fue concedido cuando tú naciste.**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hermanita! Te queremos muchísimo.**

Las letras permanecieron por unos instantes y luego se transformaron en los nombres de los autores (incluyendo el de Percy) Lentamente fueron desapareciendo uno a uno, y cuando el último se borró, los presentes estallaron en aplausos para celebrar esta sorpresa. Ginny abrazó y besó a cada uno de sus hermanos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por ese regalo tan especial. Incluso la señora Weasley secó disimuladamente una lágrima que asomaba tímidamente y perdonó por esta única vez el que sus hijos actuaran de manera tan impulsiva.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cena estaba transcurriendo silenciosamente entre los dos comensales. Los únicos sonidos provenían de los cubiertos que, tanto Snape como Tonks, utilizaban. Cuando terminaban un platillo, otro tomaba su lugar. De esa manera habían ido ocupando el tiempo hasta ese momento, y las cosas no parecía que fueran a cambiar en el que faltaba. Pero eso no quería decir que Tonks estuviera pasando un mal rato. En el fondo, ese silencio la divertía. El que él no hubiera dicho ni media palabra desde que ella entrara, era un signo de cuan sorprendido había quedado al verla.

_"No sé si eso sea bueno, pero por lo menos no me ha dicho nada hiriente hasta el momento. Sin embargo… me gustaría que dijera algo, aunque sea para quitarme esta sensación de que estoy cenando sola"_

La verdad, a Snape no se le ocurría nada que decir. Por primera vez en su vida estaba en blanco. Nada que no fuera la chica que tenía frente a él, ocupaba su mente.

_"¿Qué hizo? ¿Acaso esa apariencia la tomó de alguien? ¿Será realmente ella? Pero… yo nunca la vi así antes" _– se fijó en lo tersa que se veía su piel con la luz de las velas. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que sentía una extraña armonía por tocarla – _¿En qué demonios estás pensando? _–Cortó un trozo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca, tratando de distraerse, pero eso era imposible. Seguía viéndola de reojo – _Quién hubiera sospechado que bajo esos colores estrafalarios y esa ropa extraña se escondía esta persona. ¿En qué momento aquella chiquilla torpe se convirtió en esta mujer? _– tragó el bocado y bebió un poco de agua, pero sin dejar de observarla – _Si ese es su verdadero rostro... ¿Por qué me lo muestra a mí?"_

Tonks levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su acompañante. Le ofreció una leve sonrisa que no tuvo eco en él, pero eso no le importó, porque Snape no parecía estar disgustado con lo que veía.

_"¡Diablos! Debería estar prohibido el ver de esa manera y también el lucir tan hermosa. No estaba preparado para esto"_

- ¿Sucede algo? – Tonks pasó la servilleta por sus los labios, y Snape no pudo dejar de notar lo delicados que se veían. Ese pensamiento volvió a molestarlo muchísimo.

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- Llevamos casi cuarenta y cinco minutos sin hablar.

- ¿Acaso tenemos algo que decirnos?

Ella volvió a sonreír ante este ataque. No estaba dispuesta ha que él le arruinara la noche, no importando los esfuerzos que hiciera para conseguirlo.

- Podríamos encontrar algún tema de conversación.

- Usted es la homenajeada, proponga algo.

- Veamos… ¿Promete responder a mis preguntas?

- Nunca prometo nada.

- ¿Ni siquiera en consideración a esta ocasión?

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Es mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Y que hay con eso?

- Espere un momento – ahora la joven tenía cara de perplejidad – primero me dice que como soy la "homenajeada" debo proponer algo, y luego sale con un "y que hay con eso". ¿Por qué no se decide? ¿Siempre es tan contradictorio?

Un suspiro de impaciencia fue la única respuesta de Snape. Estaba confundido, eso era obvio. No actuaba como solía hacerlo y eso era demasiado cansado. Era más fácil ser desagradable y ofensivo, pero su invitada lo había sacado de balance. Debía retomar el control de la situación. Una manera de lograrlo era dejar que ella preguntara, responder de manera concisa y, siempre que se pudiera, cortante.

- ¿Y bien? – Tonks seguía en espera de una respuesta.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ya decidió algo? Tenía cara de estar sopesando pros y contras.

- Tal vez… sea mejor el silencio – Snape odiaba sonar inseguro – así evitaremos conversaciones desagradables.

- Le confieso que no me gusta comer sola y el que no hablemos me provoca esa sensación.

- La soledad no es mala compañera.

- Puede ser, pero no me negará que a la larga resulta agobiante.

- ¿No puede dejar de llevarme la contraria? Yo digo blanco y usted negro.

- Se equivoca, el negro no es mi color. Va más con usted.

Snape colocó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus manos, a la altura de su rostro. Luego apoyó la barbilla sobre ellas. La mirada con que la obsequió indicaba que no le había gustado su último comentario. Pero eso no la detuvo.

- Volviendo al tema original, ¿ha considerado el responderme?

- ¿Por qué insiste? Ni siquiera sé que piensa preguntarme.

- Pero eso no lo sé yo tampoco.

- Entonces ¿para qué hacerlo?

- ¿No le han dicho que es usted muy evasivo?

- ¿Y a usted que es demasiado curiosa?

- ¿Siempre es tan directo?

- Sí.

- ¿Alguna vez le hablaron que existe algo llamado "sutileza"?

- Me gusta ser franco.

- ¿Hasta rayar en la grosería?

- ¿Es esto un interrogatorio?

- No, profesor. Pero, ya que estamos aquí los dos solos, pensé que tal vez podríamos conocernos mejor.

- ¿Por qué querría conocerme mejor?

_"Es una buena pregunta Severus, pero no creo poder decirte la razón. Pero ¿quién dice que las preguntas siempre deben responderse con la verdad? _– Tomó su copa y la alzo levemente, mientras lo taladraba con la mirada. Sólo así podía mentirle sin que él lo notara.

- Me gusta conocer a las personas con las que convivo, ya sea a nivel profesional como personal.

No supo por qué, pero esa respuesta fue como un golpe en el estómago. Algo empezó a quemarle en el pecho. Casi podía escuchar como su propio pensamiento se reía de él – _"¿Qué esperabas idiota? ¿Qué dijera que quiere conocerte porque le agradas?" _– Aún así, siguió observándola con los ojos entrecerrados, casi sin pestañear. Ella no desvió los suyos. Parecía un duelo para ver quién demostraba mayor control sobre sí mismo.

- Es todo un record – dijo Tonks al fin, dejando intacta su bebida sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le desesperaba que cambiara de tema sin siquiera hacer una pausa o por lo menos avisar sobre qué estaba hablando, ya que eso lo obligaba a interrogarla. No quería demostrar interés.

- No hemos gritado ni peleado en este tiempo.

- Tal vez porque no habíamos hablado.

- Es probable profesor.

Un nuevo silencio los envolvió, pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a romperlo.

- Al final terminó respondiendo a mis preguntas – Tonks iba a tomar su copa nuevamente, ya que sentía la garganta seca, pero no pudo evitar empujarla en vez de sujetarla.

- ¡No!

Él fue más rápido que ella y logró detener la caída. Al hacerlo, sus dedos se rozaron. El rubor tiñó las mejillas de Tonks ante este contacto, pero no apartó la mano. Él enderezó la copa, inquieto porque algo tan simple lo turbara.

- Debería tener más cuidado. No a todos nos hace gracia esa torpeza suya tan particular de la que no teme hacer gala, ni obsequiar indiscriminadamente, con el resultado de túnicas manchadas y manteles sucios.

Una nueva sonrisa que Snape no pudo evitar admirar. No entendía por qué lo desarmaba tan fácilmente con ella y por qué no respondía a sus ataques como en otras ocasiones.

- Usted tampoco teme demostrar esa particularidad suya…

- ¿Cuál?

- Su naturalidad para ofender

- Nym… está pisando terreno peligroso con ese comentario.

_"¿Qué te pasa? Jamás lanzas advertencias antes de agredir"_

- Usted lo ha estado haciendo desde el momento en que me invitó. ¿O creía que esta cena no iba ha ser peligrosa?

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Pasar una velada compartiendo como un ser humano normal. Eso es algo que podría atentar contra su salud mental

_"¡Es increíble! ¡Se está burlando de ti!"_

- Ya que lo menciona, desde que la conocí mi salud mental pasó a preocuparme bastante, aunque no tanto como mi salud física. No es posible estar cerca suyo sin que uno se pregunte seriamente si no deberían declararla peligrosa. Es usted una provocadora de desastres, o más bien, un desastre en potencia.

- Que curioso, así es como me llama mi madre en sus malos ratos.

- Ratos que usted provoca, supongo.

- No siempre. Ahora que vivo sola tengo la impresión que me extraña.

- Pero nunca vivió realmente con ella. Pasó siete años aquí en Hogwarts y tres como aprendiz de auror. ¿Cómo podría extrañarla?

- Las vacaciones las pasaba en mi casa, con mi familia, y esos eran momentos muy especiales para nosotros, que compartíamos y disfrutábamos. ¿Usted no pasaba ese tiempo con sus padres?

- Por supuesto. Siempre regresaba aquí con alguna marca nueva.

- ¿Marca?

- Mi padre consideraba que el tiempo que yo estaba en casa era para que practicara algún nuevo hechizo en mi contra o para ejercitar la fuerza de su puño.

La expresión que se dibujo en el rostro de Tonks, mezcla de horror y compasión, hicieron que se incomodara. Odiaba que las personas sintieran lástima por él. A decir verdad, no sabía qué le había hecho decir esas cosas. El rencor que le producían esos recuerdos era únicamente suyo, no tenía por qué compartirlo. Lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

- ¿Vive en Londres?

- No – Tonks parpadeó para disimular la turbación que le había provocado el doloroso recuerdo de Snape – compré una casa en el campo. Me gustan los espacios abiertos.

- ¿Es grande?

- No, es bastante pequeña. Y comparada con su castillo, es prácticamente diminuta.

- Le aseguro que preferiría mil veces su casa que la mía – había hablado sin pensar, y se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho.

- ¿En serio? Entonces tal vez debería visitarme en alguna ocasión.

- ¿QUÉ? Yo…yo no lo dije con esa intención – Jamás había tartamudeado antes – no piense que…

- Tranquilo profesor – ella se sorprendió de haberse atrevido a invitarlo. Definitivamente no estaba actuando como normalmente lo hacía. ¿Sería acaso la bebida? – en mi casa hay una habitación extra para quién quiera llegar. Generalmente la usa Remus pero…

Un relámpago atravesó los ojos de Snape. Tonks supo inmediatamente que no debió haber mencionado a su amigo y a la habitación en un mismo comentario. Pero, después de todo, no veía por qué tenía que dejar de hablar de alguien que era tan importante en su vida. Tal vez era tiempo de aclarar algunas cosas.

- ¿Profesor?

- Dígame.

- ¿Podría explicarme por qué me invitó a cenar?

- ¿Honestamente?

- Fue para molestar a Remus, ¿Verdad? – estaba casi segura que esta era la razón, y era mejor que Snape se convenciera de una buena vez que no había nada entre ellos, aunque nada le indicara que tuviera que justificarse ante alguien que no estaba ni remotamente interesado en ella.

_"¡Dile! ¡Ten valor por una vez en tu vida y dile la razón!"_

- Se equivoca. La verdad es que fue usted muy amable durante aquel registro que ordenó el ministerio. Y también me ha soportado demasiadas cosas. No me gusta estar en deuda con nadie.

_"¡MENTIROSO!" _– Ese grito resonaba en su cabeza, pero jamás lo obligarían a confesar la razón de su invitación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego del pastel, Bill quitó el hechizo que protegía la mesa y Ginny empezó a destapar sus regalos. Harry no había tenido oportunidad de colocar el suyo y ahora veía con aprensión como ella iba destapando los presentes uno a uno.

- ¿Estás bien Harry?

Junto a él se encontraban Hermione y Ron, quién tenía el brazo sobre los hombros de su novia.

- No.

- Ya sé que tienes. Pero no te preocupes, ella entenderá el mensaje.

- No es eso.

- En serio, las cosas saldrán bien. Estuve conversando con la señora Weasley…

- ¿Hablaste con mamá?

- Si Ron, hable con ella. Al principio fue algo incómodo para las dos, pero al final me abrazó y me dijo que estaba feliz porque tú habías encontrado a alguien tan especial como yo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No creía que fuera posible?

- Por supuesto que no, pero nunca imaginó que tú me quisieras. Dice que parecía que las chicas no te atrajeran.

- ¡¿Qué?! Voy a tener que hablar con ella seriamente.

Las notas de una canción llegaron hasta ellos, interrumpiendo su charla.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Ginny tenía entre sus manos lo que parecía un libro, pero sus hojas brillaban. Al cerrarlo, la canción dejó de escucharse.

- Eso, hermanita – George se adelantó hacia la cumpleañera – es un libro musical. Sólo tienes que decirle qué canción quieres y luego abrirlo. Cuando lo haces, la canción suena. No tienes que estar esperando a que la pasen en la radio, ahora puedes escuchar lo que tú quieras cuantas veces quieras. Eso claro, en la soledad de tu habitación, porque tampoco queremos que nos vuelvas locos.

- ¡Chispas! ¡Gracias Feorge! ¡Gracias Gred!

- Y otra cosa – Fred puso en manos de su hermana un pergamino, también dorado – aquí esta la lista de las canciones que tiene el libro. Si hay alguna que no esté, sólo escribe el nombre en este pergamino y se agregará.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué pasa cuando el pergamino se llene? No parece uno común y corriente.

- Cuando eso pasa, debes comprar uno nuevo – Amelia Bones le sonrió con dulzura a quiénes la miraron con sorpresa por saber algo sobre el tema – yo le regalé uno igual a mi sobrina – explicó la señora.

- Ya veo – había un dejo de desilusión en la voz de Ginny, que no duró mucho tiempo – no importa, con las que tiene es más que suficiente – la alegría había vuelto a su rostro.

- Claro que no chiquilla, ¿Qué clase de hermanos seríamos si no te regaláramos algo con todos sus accesorios? Cada vez que se te acabe un pergamino, Sortilegios Weasley adquirirá otro para ti.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Ustedes son lo máximo chicos!

Ginny se mostraba más feliz con cada nuevo regalo. La lechuza la emocionó tanto como la capa nueva y el perfume. Sus padres le dieron una escoba nueva. Recibió artículos para el cabello, algunas prendas de ropa y unos bellos pendientes de plata.

- ¿Harry? – Hermione notó que sólo quedaban un par de paquetes sobre la mesa, y ninguno era del tamaño que ella recordaba – ¿En dónde está tu regalo?

Por toda respuesta, Harry sacó la cajita de su bolsillo. Hermione lo miró boquiabierta.

- ¡¿Por qué no lo pusiste?!

- Se me olvidó… pero no hay problema. Cuando termine de destapar los que le faltan, se lo daré

- Pero… es que…

-¿Qué?

- Verás, le pregunté a la señora Weasley si ella sabía la leyenda de la piedra de luz y me dijo que sí, que es una historia que suele contársele a los niños. Y por si fuera poco, es una de las favoritas de Ginny.

- Lo que significa…

- Que en cuanto se la des, todos comprenderán lo que quieres decirle.

La idea de una declaración pública no era precisamente lo que Harry había imaginado, pero… ¿no se atrevería a eso por conseguir el amor de la pelirroja?

- No importa Hermione. Si le ves el lado positivo, no será necesario que yo diga nada. Ella lo sabrá en cuanto vea…

Un dolor fulminante le hizo sujetarse con fuerza la cabeza. Sentía que su cicatriz le estaba quemando. Empezó a escuchar voces lejanas, que decían frases ininteligibles. Lograba distinguir palabras al azar, pero que no le decían nada.

-…traición…pagar… castillo…nuevo… nadie lo sabrá...

Abrió los ojos, pero tenía la vista empañada. Sólo lograba entrever piedras y más piedras, alineadas una junto a la otra en hileras irregulares que se elevaban a su alrededor. Después de parpadear varias veces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba apoyado en una esquina. Con cuidado, se enderezó, y trató de observar en dónde estaba. Era una habitación lúgubre y oscura, con muros altos y fríos. Unos golpes a su derecha le hicieron volver la cabeza, y esta vez el dolor fue inaguantable. Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro de repente, pero antes de desvanecerse por completo logró distinguir una figura tallada en una puerta.

Era una quimera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya iban por el postre y no habían intercambiado algún nuevo comentario. Snape sabía que había sigo rudo con Tonks, pero logró que ella detuviera sus preguntas. El problema era que él no logró formular a tiempo las que lo tenían tan confundido y que seguían rondando su pensamiento.

_"¿Es esa su apariencia real? ¿Me está permitiendo verla como realmente es? Y si es así, ¿Por qué lo hace?"_

Tonks depositó con cuidado su tenedor sobre el plato, y esta vez, ningún otro platillo apareció – _"Por lo menos, esto ya está terminando" _– ese pensamiento era poco menos que un consuelo. Había imaginado de manera muy diferente esa noche.__

Snape sintió como un escalofrío lo recorría (uno muy distinto al que tantas veces experimentara ante el señor tenebroso) al darse cuenta de que no quedaba nada más que hacer que no fuera la "sobremesa", y no tenía ni idea de qué consecuencias podría traer la plática que se supone compone esta formalidad. Ya muchas cosas se habían dicho durante su pequeña conversación, y otra más larga podría provocar verdaderos problemas. Luego de unos tensos segundos inmersos en un silencio tan pesado que podría haberse cortado con cuchillo, Tonks empezó a doblar su servilleta, con intenciones de dar por terminada la velada. Esto hizo que el temor que Snape había experimentado se convirtiera en un pánico irracional, provocando el que hablara sin pensar.

- ¿Le gusta la música?

_"¡Genial! Estás actuando como un tonto. ¡Déjala ir de una vez!" _

- ¿Perdón?

- El profesor Dumbledore pensó que le agradaría – dirigió su varita hacia la radio – _Sinfonía_

El salón vibró con una melodía bastante conocida para Tonks; era la que había escuchado en la famosa cajita que Snape tenía en su habitación. El mago oscuro palideció ante los primeros acordes, pero no atinó a hacer ningún movimiento. Estaba casi en shock. Fue ella la que se levantó, con la intención de apagar la radio, pero él se le adelantó y la sujetó por el brazo. Contrario a otras ocasiones, esta vez lo hizo con delicadeza.

- No… déjela. Es una bella interpretación.

- Pero no es para mí, profesor.

Se quedaron unos momentos así; él, queriendo interpretar sus palabras; ella, esperando no haberlo molestado por lo que había dicho. Snape soltó el brazo de Tonks y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, con intención de volver a su lugar. En un impulso, ella lo tomó de la mano.

- ¿Baila conmigo profesor?

La calidez de este gesto, y lo inusual de la pregunta derribó las barreras que él había colocado hacía poco. Pero aún tenía suficiente sentido común como para no apretar esa mano que delicadamente sostenía la suya.

- Yo… - _"¿Por qué me tortura de esta manera?"_ – yo no soy… yo no… bailo.

- Vamos. No me dio ningún regalo por mi cumpleaños. Lo perdonaré si baila conmigo – _"Por favor, por favor, di que si. Nunca le pedí nada a la vida, por favor, esta vez concédeme esto. Deja que él acepte" – _Prometo no tropezarme, y caer encima suyo – sabía que él se estaba preguntando la razón de esta petición, debía darle alguna valedera – Es que siempre bailo en mi cumpleaños. Es como una tradición para mi.

El ex mortífago no entendía la osadía de la joven. Lo había tomado de la mano y le pedía algo inconcebible; pero, aún así, no encontraba la manera de resistirse. Dentro de él había un torbellino de ideas y sentimientos encontrados; no encontraba una luz que le dijera qué hacer. Por un lado, quería estar junto a ella, tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente, repetir las sensaciones que experimentó cuando le enseñó aquel hechizo. Pero por otro, no quería permitirle la entrada a ese sentimiento que no merecía, que lo obligaría a soltar el rencor que lo mantenía vivo, que era su razón de seguir adelante. La culpa y el autocastigo se negaban a rendirse, a aceptar que se dejara llevar por sus deseos.

La melodía se acabo antes que él pudiera contestar. Al parecer, sólo era un fragmento de la original. Snape tomó nota mental de que debía preguntarle a Dumbledore cuál había sido la razón para que la hubiera incluido en el repertorio, qué había pretendido con aquello.

Tonks intuyó que la única manera de lograr que aceptara su proposición era provocándolo.

- Es que acaso… ¿usted no sabe bailar? – Con lentitud soltó su mano y le dirigió una mirada suspicaz – ¿No les enseñan eso a los Slytherin?

- Tenemos cosas más importantes que aprender – la voz de Snape tenía un dejo de enfado. Lo que menos aceptaría esa noche era que se dudara de él o de su casa.

- ¿Como qué? ¿Tortura avanzada? ¿Cómo espiar a los demás sin que se den cuenta? ¿Mil y un maneras de mentir?

- Esas preguntas ni siquiera merecen una respuesta de mi parte. Además, nosotros no perdemos el tiempo en tonterías.

- Eso suena más como una excusa para no aceptar el hecho de que no puede hacer algo tan simple como bailar, que una explicación válida.

- ¡No necesito justificarme ante usted!

- ¿No será que el temido profesor de pociones no es capaz de confesar que hay cosas que se escapan de su control? – una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tonks – Que curioso es descubrir que, al final, terminó teniendo limitaciones como el resto de nosotros.

Una nueva canción empezó a sonar. Las últimas palabras de la chica terminaron por enfurecerlo. No supo cómo, ni por qué; pero la atrajo hacia él con cierta violencia, sujetándola por la cintura con una mano y entrelazando la otra con la de ella. Al contacto con su piel, tuvo la horrible sensación de que estaba metido en un lío, pero eso no le impidió que empezaran a moverse lentamente, al ritmo de la música.

**_Find me here (Encuéntrame aquí)_**

**_Speak to me (Háblame)_**

**_I want to feel you (Quiero sentirte)_**

**_I need to hear you (Necesito escucharte)_**

**_You are the light (Tú eres la luz)_**

**_That is leading me (Que me guía)_**

**_To the place (Al lugar)_**

**_Where I find peace (Donde encontraré paz)_**

**_Again (De nuevo)_**

Tonks evitaba verlo directamente. Sabía que si lo hacía, se delataría. Él podría ver sus sentimientos claramente; ya que ahora, sintiendo su cercanía, la presión que su mano ejercía en su talle desnudo, aspirando su particular (y embriagante) aroma, era imposible ocultar el amor y la pasión que él le inspiraba. Sus ojos serían una ventana a su alma y corazón.

**_You are the strength (Tú eres la fuerza)_**

**_That keeps me walking (Que me mantiene en movimiento)_**

**_You are the hope (Tú eres la esperanza)_**

**_That keeps me trusting (Que me mantiene con fe)_**

**_You are the life to my soul (Tú eres la vida de mi alma)_**

**_You are my purpose (Tú eres mi propósito)_**

**_You are everything (Lo eres todo)_**

****

El no había escuchado jamás esta canción, pero sintió que eran las palabras que no quería aceptar, pero que sentía muy fuertes, gritando en su alma. Sin darse cuenta, la estrecho un poco más... sólo quería sentirla junto a él.

****

**_And how can I stand here with you (¿Y cómo puedo estar aquí contigo?)_**

**_And not be moved by you? (¿Y no ser conmovido por ti?)_**

**_Would you tell me how could it be? _****_(¿Me dirías como podría ser)_**

**_Any better than this? (mucho mejor que esto?)_**

****

Ella percibió como él la sujetaba con más fuerza. No le importó. Deseaba abrazarlo, fundirse entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, abandonándose a lo que sentía y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro. 

****

**_You calm the storms (Tú calmas las tormentas)_**

**_You give me rest (Tú me das descanso)_**

**_You hold me in your hands (Tú me sostienes en tus manos)_**

**_You won't let me fall (Tú no me dejarás caer)_**

****

Snape sintió su calida respiración en el hombro, la suave piel de su espalda. La delicadeza de sus dedos que aferraban su mano. Visualizó su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios... Se detuvo.

**_You still my heart (_****_Tú calmas mi corazón)_**

******_And you take my breath away (Y me dejas sin aliento)_**

**_Would you take me in? _****_(¿Me acogerías?)_**

**_Take me deeper now (Llévame a lo más profundo ahora)_**

****Tonks se sobresaltó cuando Snape se quedó quieto. Levantó el rostro y lo observó, interrogando silenciosamente el por qué de su actitud. Él la miraba fijamente, como si quisiera memorizar sus rasgos. Ella se sintió absorbida por sus ojos negros, que eran como una noche sin luna: profundos y oscuros. Había visto cómo muchas veces una chispa brillaba en ellos, como fuegos diminutos y desafiantes. Deseaba perderse en esa oscuridad, sumergirse en ese mar sin fondo, arder en ese fuego hasta consumirse, para poder ser parte de él.

****

**_And how can I stand here with you (¿Y cómo puedo estar aquí contigo?)_**

**_And not be moved by you? (¿Y no ser conmovido por ti?)_**

**_Would you tell me how could it be? _****_(¿Me dirías como podría ser)_**

**_Any better than this? (mucho mejor que esto?)_**

Snape tragó con dificultad ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo sabía, pero dentro de él había surgido una necesidad imperiosa por besarla.

****

**_And how can I stand here with you (¿Y cómo puedo estar aquí contigo?)_**

**_And not be moved by you? (¿Y no ser conmovido por ti?)_**

**_Would you tell me how could it be? _****_(¿Me dirías como podría ser)_**

**_Any better than this? (mucho mejor que esto?)_**

****

Tonks notó que él empezaba a bajar lentamente su rostro, acercándose a ella. Tal vez, sólo tal vez…

****

**_'Cause you're all I want (Porque eres todo lo que quiero)_**

**_You are all I need (Eres todo lo que necesito)_**

**_You are everything (Lo eres todo)_**

**_Everything (Todo)_**

****

El intempestivo cambio en el ritmo de la canción los sobresaltó. Snape recobró la cordura y la soltó, sin creer aún en lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

****

**_You are all I want (Eres todo lo que quiero)_**

**_You are all I need (Eres todo lo que necesito)_**

**_You are everything (Lo eres todo)_**

**_Everything (Todo)_**

****

- Me parece… – Snape carraspeó para que su voz sonara normal – me parece que cumplí con su deseo. Así que, tal vez, deberíamos dar por terminada la cena.

La metamorfomaga tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estamparle una bofetada. Se sentía defraudada, desilusionada… incluso traicionada, como si él hubiera jugado con ella. Y este control impidió que transformara su apariencia, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba furiosa (y en ese momento lo estaba, ¡vaya si no!). Se había prometido a sí misma pasar toda la noche con su verdadero rostro y no permitiría que él la hiciera romper su promesa.

- Tiene razón profesor – su tono era helado – Debo volver a mi habitación

Regresó a la mesa y tomó su copa, aún a medio llenar

- Por mí – bebió el contenido lentamente. Le supo a tristeza y frustración.

Al terminar, apagó las velas que había sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la salida. Snape caminó rápido para alcanzarla y, antes que ella pudiera evitarlo, le abrió la puerta.

- La acompaño.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos silenciosos, Snape pensaba en la última vez que había bailado. Fue después de su boda, en el salón principal del Castillo Araz, con una Florence feliz que reía junto a él. Y no podía comprender por qué la intensidad del sentimiento de entonces parecía opacarse ante lo que había experimentado con Tonks. ¿Estaría acaso… cometiendo el sacrilegio… de olvidar a su esposa?

- Llegamos.

Se percató que se encontraban frente a la habitación de ella. No se había dado cuenta de nada hasta ese momento. Dentro de su cabeza todo era confusión, y empezaba a percatarse de sentimientos que despertaban tras un largo sueño.

- Gracias por la cena profesor – Tonks tenía la sensación de que sus sentidos estaban adormecidos, impactados aún por lo sucedido entre ellos, o por lo que creía que había estado a punto de suceder.

Le extendió la mano para despedirse. Él la tomó y en un gesto impulsivo, se inclinó y beso el dorso.

- Buenas noches… Florence.

Tonks no atinó a responderle nada. Snape retrocedió unos pasos, se giró y emprendió el camino a las mazmorras. Ella quitó el hechizo de su puerta y entró. Se dirigió a su cómoda y empezó a deshacer, con lentitud, su peinado. Su bello reflejo la vio con tristeza, mientras cepillaba su cabello.

_¿Esperabas otra cosa? _

- No tengo ganas de hablar

_Fuiste una tonta al pensar…_

Por favor, no me tortures esta noche.

_Te lo dije, él nunca te amará._

Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de sus ojos, y esta vez no tenía ningún consuelo para su tristeza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry escuchaba a lo lejos las notas de un piano. Alguien empezó a cantar.**__**

****

**_Me muero por suplicarte_**

**_Que no te vayas mi vida_**

**_Me muero por escucharte_**

**_Decir las cosas que nunca digas_**

**_Más me callo y te marchas_**

**_Aun tengo la esperanza_**

**_De ser capaz algún día_**

**_De no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar_**

**_Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más_**

**_Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar_**

Le gustaba la letra y el ritmo – _"Tal vez pueda dedicársela a Ginny, como hizo Ron con Hermione"_ – pensó.

****

**_Me muero por abrazarte_**

**_Y que me abraces tan fuerte_**

**_Me muero por divertirte_**

**_Y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho_**

**_Hasta que le sol aparezca_**

**_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma_**

**_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando_**

**_Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón_**

**_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior_**

_"Estoy soñando. Todo fue un sueño". _Cuando esa idea empezaba a reconfortarlo, sintió cosquillas en la frente, así como una extraña sensación que le recorría el rostro. Se movió para rehuir el contacto. Al hacerlo, la canción cesó, pero no lo que estaba molestándolo. Levantó la mano para detenerlo.

- Shhhhh, tranquilo. Ya pasó todo.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar tan cerca de él la voz de Ginny.

- Que... ¿Qué sucedió?

- Tuviste un desmayo, pero no fue nada grave. Descansa.

Al colocarse sus gafas Harry se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Ron, acostado en su cama y que Ginny se encontraba a su lado, refrescándole con un paño húmedo.

_"No fue un sueño"_

- ¿Dónde están todos? – se incorporó apoyándose sobre su codo.

- Mamá fue a llamar al profesor Dumbledore.

- No, me refiero a tus invitados – Ginny ya no llevaba la túnica blanca, sino iba vestida con camiseta y jeans – ¿A dónde se fueron?

- Ah, bueno... ya era tarde, así que decidieron retirarse.

- No me digas que... Oh Ginny, yo no quise arruinar tu fiesta.

- No digas tonterías. Ya todo estaba finalizando, y para serte sincera, empezaba a cansarme.

- En verdad lo siento, de veras – se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que había sucedido – no sé por qué tuvo que pasar esto – había rabia en sus palabras – siempre tengo que ser el que llama la atención.

- No es tu culpa – con mucha ternura, Ginny retiró el cabello de su frente – además, fue bueno que te desmayaras, porque ya estaba algo hastiada de que todo el mundo me mirara. Fuiste muy oportuno.

Harry sonrió porque ella trataba de animarlo. Al observar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaban solos. Esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

- Ginny, yo quería...

- ¿Cómo te sientes Harry? – el profesor Dumbledore acababa de entrar y traía un aire preocupado.

- Bien… gracias… – no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por la interrupción. Pero fue algo pasajero, porque sabía que no había sido la intención del director arruinar su declaración – sólo un poco mareado.

- ¿Quieres decirme qué te sucedió?

No había sido mucho lo que había visto, así que el relato fue relativamente corto.

- ¿Estás seguro que era una quimera?

- Si – no sabía si debía expresar sus sospechas, pero era mejor no quedarse con eso adentro - ¿se trata… de la casa de Snape?

- El profesor Snape, Harry.

- ¿Cree que se trata de su castillo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Súbitamente, Harry recordó que no había razón para que él supiera eso. Pero también que Dumbledore siempre lo ocultaba cosas, así que no había nada de malo en que él hiciera lo mismo.

- Por nada.

La mirada del anciano era penetrante, pero eso no lo asustó. Él también podía tener secretos.

- No lo sé, pero creo que le diré a él sobre tu visión. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Si, creo que será lo mejor... – sentía alivio de que Dumbledore dejara de verlo de aquella manera – Profesor, creí que no volvería a pasarme esto.

- Yo también. Tal vez tuviste algún eco, una conexión involuntaria. No te preocupes, trataremos de cerrar cualquier puerta que haya quedado en tu mente. Ahora, será mejor que descanses. ¿Podrías hacerle compañía Ginny?

- Sí profesor.

Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación.

- Toma esto Harry, te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me duele?

- Tu caída no fue muy delicada que digamos.

La bebida no tenía un sabor desagradable, así que se la tomó toda.

- ¿Crees que el profesor Snape esté en peligro?

- No lo sé Ginny, pero podría ser – bostezó sin querer y se dio cuenta que el sueño empezaba a invadirlo - ¿Qué me diste?

- Algo para que duermas tranquilo. No te preocupes, me quedaré hasta que cierres tus ojitos.

Harry sonrió ante este comentario.

- Ginny ¿Estabas cantando de casualidad?

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo la impresión de haber escuchado música.

Una sonrisa tímida hizo aparecer esos hoyuelos que le encantaban.

- Es una de las canciones del libro. Una de mis favoritas. La puse mientras despertabas.

Un nuevo bostezo le indicó a Ginny que Harry pronto se quedaría dormido.

- Recuéstate – Harry la obedeció sin protestar y ella le acomodó las sábanas – trata de descansar.

- Me gustó la canción – sus ojos apenas podían permanecer abiertos – ¿La cantarías para mí? ****

- ¡Claro que no! Me moriría de vergüenza.

- Vamos, cántala – su voz era casi un susurro – No seas mala, prometo comportarme como un niño bueno si lo haces.****

Ginny no podía resistirse a lo que él le pidiera. Se veía indefenso entre las sábanas. Cualquiera pensaría que era un chico cualquiera, sin saber el poder que tenía y lo que podía conseguir.

- Me ayudaría a dormir.****

- No creo que necesites ayuda para eso.

- Por… favor.

La pelirroja extendió el brazo y abrió su libro musical. La canción continúo como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpida, pero esta vez, la voz de Ginny la acompaño.

****

**_Me muero por conocerte_**

**_Saber que es lo que pienses_**

**_Abrir todas tus puertas_**

**_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir_**

**_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada_**

**_Cantar contigo al alba_**

**_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_**

**_Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla_**

**_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir_**

**_Aparcando el miedo a sufrir._**

- Ginny, yo… te… quiero.****

Ella no contestó. Sus ojos expresaban la certeza de que Harry no hablaba en serio, seguramente era producto de la poción para dormir que había bebido. Pero, algo en su interior (tal vez un deseo, un anhelo) la impulsaba a que creer que era verdad lo que Harry decía.

****

**_Me muero por explicarte_**

**_Lo que pasa por mi mente_**

**_Me muero por entregarte_**

**_Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte_**

**_Sentir cada día_**

**_Ese flechazo al verte_**

**_Que más dará lo que digan_**

**_Que más dará lo que piensen_**

**_Si estoy loca es cosa mía_**

**_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor_**

**_Vuelo a ver brillar la luz del sol_**

****

- Yo también te quiero Harry. Siempre lo he hecho.****

El ojiverde ya no la escuchaba. Su respiración pausada indicaba claramente que el sueño lo había vencido.

****

**_Me muero por conocerte_**

**_Saber que es lo que piensas_**

**_Abrir todas tus puertas_**

**_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir_**

**_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada_**

**_Cantar contigo al alba_**

**_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_**

**_Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla_**

**_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir_**

**_Aparcando el miedo a sufrir. _**

Ginny acercó sus labios a la frente del joven y la besó tiernamente. Le quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Al verlo, con una expresión de paz que no mostraba nunca, no pudo resistir la tentación de repetir el gesto, pero esta vez fueron sus labios los que rozó con los suyos. El se agitó levemente, murmurando una última frase:

- Nunca… me… dejes.

- No lo haré. Te lo prometo – Ginny había puesto su corazón en esta afirmación – siempre estaré a tu lado.****

****

**

* * *

La canción que bailan S y T se llama "Everything" y es del grupo Lifehouse. Arshy me hablo de ella y ****me envió la letra, y en cuanto la leí (y más aun cuando la escuché) supe que tenía que incluirla en la escena ya que me pareció que transmitía exactamente lo que sucede en ese momento porque es muy profunda y emotiva. La que escucha Harry es "Sin miedo a nada" de Alex Ubago y Amaia Montero (es una de mis favoritas) y consideré que, por lo que dice, era apropiada para ellos dos. Ojalá ustedes piensen lo mismo.**

****

* * *

**REVIEW**

**Kiche:** ¡Hola chica! No te preocupes, no me pareció impetuoso que enviaras tu review tan rápido, a decir verdad, me encantó. ¿La amargura es atributiva? Mmmmmm, es cierto; pero para serte sincera, siempre digo esa frase relacionada con alguna persona, por ejemplo "es la ternura hecha mujer". Es mi forma de expresar que, si esos sentimientos se materializaran en personas, estarían encarnadas en quién me estoy refiriendo, que estas personas representan ese sentimiento (ojalá me hayas comprendido, porque yo suelo enredarme al tratar de explicara lgo). ****Por cierto, no sé si ff tenga límite, pero si existiera, creo que yo lo estaría bordeando peligrosamente, jejejejeje. De todos modos, con este capítulo logré bajar el número de hojas (pero no el contenido... creo).

Bueno, volviendo al capítulo, yo también pienso que el recuerdo de S en el cuarto de baño devolviendo lo ingerido sería demasiado para R, el pobre ya carga con ciertos traumas como para agregarle uno más (jejejejejeje).

S se ha esforzado tanto por representarse invencible, "superior" a los demás, que no se da cuenta que es muy vulnerable, como tu dices. Un poco de cariño, y todo se desarma como castillo de arena al ser golpeado por el mar. Siempre lo he considerado como alguien exigente (incluso neurótico), tanto consigo como con los demás, y por esa razón no veo el porqué podría tener consideraciones, aunque se trate de la chica que quiere, y muchas menos si es el amigo de ella. La razón del comentario que T le hace a S con respecto a su edad es porque me lo han dicho a mí varias veces (jijijijijijijijiji) y de todos modos, alguien de 36 no es viejo (yo diría que es "interesante").

Sip, la fiesta de Ginny es el equivalente de la de quince años de los muggles. Además me imagine que llegando a esa edad y siendo la única mujer de la familia Weasley (aparte de Molly) merecía algo especial. Tienes razón, mis capítulos tienen un poco de todo últimamente y trato que no se hagan tediosos.

Yo suelo golpear mi almohada, y por eso me he visto en la necesidad de cambiarla varias veces, pero la idea de un saco es buena, creo que me comprare uno. Es una lástima que el tuyo se rompiera, ojalá pronto encuentres sustituto.

Que bueno que te gustó la leyenda del collar y ¡Sí! ¡Acertaste! Tengo planeado que Harry se lo dé en otra ocasión, un poco más trascendental, por eso no lo colocó con los demás.

Yo creo que la señora Weasley quedará sorprendida cuando R y H se vuelvan pareja (¡Espero que Rowlin tenga eso planeado para ellos! Cruzo los dedos para que así sea), pero también que será comprensiva, aunque al principio le cueste aceptarlo.

S se niega terminantemente a verse como alguien vulnerable, no importa lo que esté sintiendo. Mmmmm, por tus comentarios tengo la impresión de que ser maestro tuyo podría considerarse como algo interesante, digo, porque no te dejarías, protestarías si algo no te parece, le darías azúcar... etc. Probablemente S ya tendría un tic en caso fuera tu maestro (jejejejeje, es broma).

No, S no lastimaría a T, tal vez lo haría inconscientemente ya que no sabe lo que ella siente por él. Pero jamás la utilizaría en contra de R, ya que S no es tan cruel.

A mí también me agradó mucho Tonks desde el principio. Creo que, al igual que tú, me comparo con ella. ¿No hubieras aceptado una cita con S debido a tu orgullo? Interesante. Yo también soy orgullosa, pero supongo que daría mi brazo a torcer estando en esa posición. Y, después de todo, si ella no aceptaba me perdía una buena oportunidad de hacer rabiar a S, y él se hubiera salido con la suya, algo que yo no quería que pasara (lo bueno de manejar a los personajes es el poder hacer muchas cosas con ellos, jejejeje). Tengo una duda ¿por qué te causo gracia lo de Andrómeda?

Leila me parece graciosa, me inspiré en una amiga mía, pero te aseguro que ella si es centrada… mi amiga digo. Y si, con lo de la guerra sabe que en que bando estar.

No, no eres mala, la verdad, yo tampoco aceptaría a Percy después de cómo ha actuado y lo que ha dicho, pero para Molly es su hijo, y eso nunca cambiará, así que lo mejor era dejar a los Weasley todos unidos. Siempre he imaginado a los hermanos mayores de Ron de esa manera, y ellos ya conocen a H, así que era fácil que la aceptaran.

Jejejejejejejejeje, siento haberte cortado el fic allí, pero ya era demasiado y necesitaba una pausa para que la cena saliera como lo había planeado. No, no quiero matarte, por que si lo hiciera ¿con quién tendría esas conversaciones tan interesantes? Pero no puedo prometerte que no lo volveré ha hacer. Bye

**Meilin2:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal tus clases de manejo?

Así que si estabas escuchado la canción, linda ¿verdad? Y las que incluyo aquí también lo son. Ojalá las escuches también.

Una pregunta... ¿quién es chocha? Tienes razón, ¿qué son 13 años entre dos personas que se aman? (Especialmente son S y T). ¿Te parecen empalagosos R y T? Jejejejejeje, a mí también, pero así son las parejas ¿no? Ok, acepto que R se pasa un poquitín con las insinuaciones, pero no me negaras que tiene razón de dudar... aunque comprendo perfectamente tu "imparcial" evaluación entre R y S.

Que bien que te gustó la historia del collar, de verdad. A mí también me gustaría pertenecer a esa red de mensajes, deben ser muy divertidos.

Bueno, los adultos en más de alguna ocasión deben de beber algo más que té, ¿no crees? Y el director también es humano (jijijijiji). Me alegra que te gustaran las frases, y sobre todo el duelo verbal entre S y T. Yo terminaría cansada con semejantes intercambios, incluso más que si tuviera que combatir cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jejejejejeje, yo también escribo posdatas inmensas, no sé por qué no las incluyo en las cartas, en vez de hacer agregados. Mmmmm, segunda pregunta, ¿qué es eso de una muñeca de porcelana en la mano? ¿Alguna tradición en los bailes de quinceañeras? ¿No quisiste la muñeca o la fiesta? (ejem, dije una y terminaron siendo tres preguntas).

Los Weasley estaban molestando a H, les gusta hacerla enrojecer, por eso le decían que ellos habrían intentado conquistarla (bromas de hermanos mayores). Las razones de Bill fueron acertadas ¿verdad? (Con respecto a H y G).

Que bueno que escribiste todo eso, y me alegra que haya sido en este capítulo. Espero tu opinión de la imagen que tengo de Tonks.

¡Más puntos! Ok, veamos.

Dumbledore creo que se convertiría hasta en taxista con tal de arreglar las cosas, es un pan de Dios el señor. Mi madre solía decirme que fuera centrada, así que asocio esa palabra con madura y responsable. Ya sabes, que no se desboque, sino que piense antes de actuar.

Si, Charlie y Bill son bastante "albureros", me recuerdan a un par de amigos que tengo (de allí la idea), y por último, ¿no crees que ya era hora que T metiera en cintura al espejo?

Bueno, esta respuesta termino con más preguntas que comentarios, jejejejejeje. Bye

**amsp14: **¡Hola Anama! Que bueno saber de ti nuevamente. Ufff, perdón por no haberte dejado review en tu capítulo pasado, pero con eso de que no tengo Internet (hago una que otra "trampita" para bajarme los caps y poder leerlos) se me ha hecho un poco difícil, pero te prometo que no vuelve a pasar. Así que, como se dice en el ajedrez, estamos "tablas". No te preocupes por dejar review, me basta con que sigas leyendo las locuras que escribo. Y no te disculpes, yo sé lo que es estar cargado de trabajo. Espero que te vaya muy bien allí y en tus estudios.

¿Te gustaron los dos capítulos? Cuanto me alegro. Empezando con el número 24: me gusta muchísimo escribir las conversaciones entre S y D. A mí me hubiera encantado tener un jefe así (bueno, estoy siendo injusta, la mayoría que he tenido han sido una maravilla). Ya ves que D sabe muy bien cual es el carácter del maestro de pociones, y cuándo se pasa de la raya. Con respecto a V... creo que ya te di una pequeña pista en este capítulo sobre lo que sabe en relación con S, o lo que tal vez imagina (jejejejejeje, pongo cara de maldad por no adelantar nada más).

Jajajajajajajaja, ¿De golpe y porrazo? Muy buena forma de describir como será la aceptación de S con respecto a sus sentimientos por T, por lo menos públicamente. En lo personal, la idea ya la aceptó tácitamente (aunque le duela). Pero siempre es difícil que el director se lo diga; sin embargo, ese señor se las sabe todas, creo yo.

Bueno... la verdad... estas sobre la pista de lo que sucedió con S luego de la muerte de F, con respecto a lo demás, pronto explicaré que sucedió realmente (me escondo tras mi Pc para que no me mates por hacerme la misteriosa).

Yo me imagino que la guerra que se avecina no va a ser nada bueno, y ese tipo de ataques se repetirá. Tengo la impresión de que V va a dirigirse contra los aliados de D, pero espero equivocarme y que nada parecido pase en los libros de HP que aún faltan. ¿Te imaginas que te digan que alguien que te importa puede morir? Debe ser espantoso. Los miembros de la orden saben cuánto le deben a S, aunque no sepan por qué lo hace. La que se lo pasa peor es T, sin saber que le sucede a S y cuando volverá. Muchas veces reflejo en ella lo que yo haría, y en esa situación, seguramente me plantaría frente a su puerta todas las noches. Ciertamente no niega sus sentimientos, y le brindó una oportunidad al director para conocerlos. Saber el paradero de S fue un alivio para ella. Ese es uno de esos amores que te entran muy hondo y dejan huella. Si no pudo sacárselo en todos esos años, no creo que lo haga nunca. Pero la recompensa valdrá la pena (¡Ups! No quiero adelantarme)

¿Te imaginas si él vuelve y se la encuentra allí? La idea es buena, pero lastimosamente no se me ocurrió a tiempo. ¿Te parece que estuvo bien la salida que le coloqué? Era algo que me rondaba la cabeza, el mostrar a S en un ámbito diferente, dejando su coraza a un lado y mostrando la intensidad de su dolor (Oh, espero que eso no me saliera muy cursi). Yo también creo que R es un amigo, aunque no lo crea ninguno de los dos. Tienen mucho tiempo de conocerse y no se han dado cuenta del vínculo que tienen, más ahora, que sólo quedan ellos dos. Jejejejeje, tienes razón, D va a mover cielo y tierra para brindar una salida a esos dos tercos y que puedan encontrar la felicidad que se merecen (y dale con lo cursi).  
¿Te gustó la carta? El mensaje fue uno que me enviaron mis amigos por correo (sigo intentando descifrar el por qué). La verdad, T encarna perfectamente lo que dice la carta, y si, es hora de que S piense seriamente que las madres siempre tienen la razón (aunque duela admitirlo).

Mmmmm, yo creo que S ignora a T precisamente porque no puede hacerlo (enredado ¿no?). Quiere mantenerse alejado de ella y la mejor manera que conoce para hacerlo es hacer como que no existiera, pero… ella no lo permite. Como tiene la errada idea de que le es indiferente a S, desea, en el mejor de los casos, ser su amiga, y también conoce las habilidades que él tiene, por eso la solicitud de la ayuda. Aunque el costo haya sido escuchar esa frase (mira que es necio el hombre), porqué S sigue empecinado en que T no es F, cuando la verdad, eso es precisamente lo que ha hecho que la ame. Jejejeje, tienes razón, ella ya no le teme no como antes quiero decir, únicamente le teme a los sentimientos que experimenta. Ejem, no he contado que sucedió cuando se enfrentaron, es un punto pendiente en mi agenda.

¿Te gustó lo que hizo Ron? Yo me muero si alguien hace algo parecido por mí. Reconozco que se me pasó un poquito la mano con la azúcar, pero creo que fue lo más apropiado. Y, de todos modos, ¿Cómo podría H rechazarlo luego de eso?

No se me ocurrió nada mejor para reunir a H y G que el ayudar a R. Y es que ese cuarteto es dinamita cuando se reúne a pensar, y de esa manera pudieron amigarse de nuevo sin tocar el tema de la discusión y perderse en disculpas. Bueno, faltan sólo 4 caps para terminar (Eso si no se me ocurre algo y termino llegando a 35) así que las cosas entre H y G se arreglarán pronto (o, en su defecto, tendré que escribir otra historia para que terminen juntos, jijijijijiji).

Me he fijado que muchas veces no sabemos de nuestros sentimientos hasta que sucede algo extraordinario en nuestras vidas, un beso, una despedida, algo que altere los esquemas que tenemos, las cómodas situaciones que nos hemos creado. Es por eso que Ron no supo lo que sentía por H hasta entonces, concientemente digo, porque su corazón lo supo siempre. Además, en la adolescencia esta uno siempre entre dudas e incertidumbres, al no saber muy bien que sucede. Pero, como siempre, las mujeres maduramos antes que los chicos, por eso G es tan centrada en sus consejos y tiene ese espíritu Weasley que la hace muy buena para planear cosas, aunque la idea de H para hacer que sus amigos se entendieran estuvo bien. Y Hermione, pues… me temo que se las sabe todas de los libros, pero sobre otras cosas no siempre resulta la más inteligente

No niego que R y H fueron medio cursis, pero creo que se les perdona porque están enamorados. Creo que si R no cierra los ojos y dice todo lo que siente de una vez, nunca lo habría hecho, o la vergüenza le habría ganado. Y lo de la canción, fue Arshy quién me la envió con todo y traducción (y es que mi inglés tampoco es muy bueno).

Ahora, hablando del último capítulo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo y para escribir tu review (estoy dando saltos de alegría porque tienes la paciencia de hacerlo y regalarme con tan agradables comentarios).

La verdad, no es que R sea malo en los duelos (por algo es profesor de DCAO), pero... diste en el punto del porqué no le va mejor en sus batallas con S. Además, aunque R no haya sido quién más lo haya molestado de adolescente, su amistad con T lo convierte en un blanco perfecto para lanzarle uno que otro hechizo. Tal vez el castigo de S sea hacer esa cantidad de pociones, como bien dices, para ayudar a la señora Pomfrey (quién no esta dando saltos de alegría, precisamente, con ese club). Sé que S es cruel, los comentarios que le hace a T no son precisamente piropos, y no se por qué aún no he escrito que ella le pegue, tal vez porque la chica tiene paciencia de santo, pero al final, el que sale herido en esas discusiones es S porque siempre que le dice algo desagradable sus propios sentimientos lo torturan. No había pensado que R tiene la misma edad que S, jejejejeje, un pequeño desliz, pero por lo menos me sirvió para hacer una que otra frase en referencia a eso.

Creo que más que influenciada por su "amor platónico" como lo llamas, T tiene los nervios a flor de piel y no midió sus comentarios, pero es una buena chica y al final pidió disculpas. Considero que R es alguien inteligente y receptivo a los sentimientos ajenos y por eso no se molesta tan rápidamente cuando alguien dice algo en contra suya (debe estar acostumbrado a esas indirectas). Con respecto a la mamá de T, R fue el mejor amigo de su querido primo y ella sabe que es un hombre adorable (bueno, también varias de nosotras tenemos esa percepción) y quién no quiere alguien así (licántropo o no) para su hija. Alguien que la respete y ame (si S no estuviera, R sería el elegido, aunque este fic habría sido muuuuuuy diferente).

Leí "Guerra Declarada" por recomendación de Clau y si, es muy buena y la red de mensajes deja corto hasta a Dumbledore. Tengo la impresión que el director ha embrujado todo el castillo o que las pinturas en cuando ven o escuchan algo corren a contárselo. Y luego él va y sondea a las personas con ese su modo tan característico (¡y desesperante!). Es probable que aún se me ocurra una que otra conversación, porque lo que pasa en este capítulo traerá cola, ya veras.

S se encierra en esa necedad de comparar a T (¡y en este cap cometió la locura de llamarla F!) porque la única que lo amo (hasta ahora) ha sido su esposa. Cuando sepa lo que T siente por él, ya no tendrá más camino que rendirse a sus sentimientos (o tal vez no, muajajajajaja). El negarse al amor es una manera de seguir castigándose y, según su retorcida forma de pensar, al alejarse de ella se protege de tener siempre a la vista el objeto de su afecto, imposible de alcanzar (según él).

Aquí entre nosotras, yo también creo que lo de la cena fue una idea genial (¡y no es porque sea mía!) ya que me permitió que S vea a T como realmente es (aunque no se haya atrevido a preguntarle si esa era su apariencia real). A S nadie lo saca de que R y T son algo, así que supuso que ella lo defendería y él solo quería vengarse por lo que había escuchado (recuerda las sabias palabras del director, de que S se aferra a las personas y se enfada cuando quieren "quitárselas"), pero la broma le salió cara y cayó en su trampa. Además, T estaba sorprendida por la actitud territorial de "sus" hombres y por eso no intervino antes en la discusión (jejejeje, además ya no se me ocurría que más escribir). No se porqué S no se fija en esas pequeñas pistas, como que T le guarda secretos a R para darse cuenta de por donde esta escondido el conejo (es un dicho mío). Mmmmm, debí especificar que S se fue por otro pasillo, y por eso no escuchó la discusión de R y T, porque si lo hubiera hecho, ¡Zaz! Se entera de lo que ella dice y las cosas se ponen color de hormiga.

Esta cena si resultó una sorpresa, no sé si agradable, pero pienso que es reveladora. Ahora que T acepta libremente su amor y que éste es parte de ella, viene él y la hace ir del cielo al infierno en unos cuantos minutos. Brrrrr, sé que yo escribo todo esto, pero no deja de sorprenderme que S sea tan, pero tan inconsciente.

Me has dado una muy buena idea con eso de que lo que piensan los demás miembros de la orden, ya veré que hago a partir de allí, pero desde ya los créditos de lo que se derive son todos tuyos.

¿En serio te gusto la discusión de R y T? No sabes cuanto me alegra, esa escena me dejó con duda, porque no sabía si la idea de él, comportándose de esa manera, sería aceptada. Acertaste nuevamente, ahora que T se ha liberado de todo eso que la estaba oprimiendo hizo una declaración de libertad. Creo que incluiré una que otra carta de Leila por allí, pero no estoy muy segura donde, pero ya le encontraré lugar, eso sí.

No sé si S se comportó como un caballero, bueno, aceptémoslo, no lo hizo. Pero no me negaras que durante la cena si fue memorable. Quien puso más de su parte fue T, incluso para hacer que bailara con ella. Ojalá no quieras matarme por el final que le puse (confieso que no pude evitar ser tan dramática). Y con respecto a los chicos, pues... así son los novios ¿no? Pero las discusiones seguirán, creo yo. Ahora sólo falta que devuelvan el favor y ayuden a H en sus esfuerzos por conquistar a G (ha habido un avance aquí, al menos ya sabemos lo que G siente). Noooo, nunca quise que G fuera cruel, simplemente la chica aún no había recibido las invitaciones formales... pero eso lo explicaré más adelante (insisto, no me odies por favor, es que no puedo evitarlo, mis manos se escapan de mi control a veces). Jejejejeje, ya verás en el próximo cap qué ideas nuevas se le meterán a H con respecto a S (pongo cara de intrigante).

Si, la ceremonia es para la unidad y protección. Y H da buenas respuestas cuando deja que su timidez no lo interrumpa (James debe haber aplaudido desde el cielo cuando lo escuchó). ¿Qué Rowlin se "vuele" a Percy? Mmmmmm, buena alternativa, porque si no regresa, es mejor que no esté, así por lo menos Molly no sufre tanto por el desprecio de su hijo. A veces, es mayor ese dolor que el de perderlo. Los hermanos quieren mucho a G y la obsequian con lo mejor que puedan darle (un ejemplo fue la exhibición de fuegos artificiales de la cena). ¡Chispas! Siento desilusionarte, pero el regalo de H ha quedado guardado y por toda la conmoción del desmayo G ni se fijó en ese detalle. Pero no te preocupes, cuando finalmente se lo dé, no será necesario palabra alguna, porque la pelirroja ya sabe la historia. Es muy conveniente que sea un cuento infantil ¿no? Así me evito explicaciones posteriores y G entenderá fácilmente que le quiere decir H, pero no quiero adelantarme a lo que sucederá. Lo que no puedo negarte es un recurso fácil para resolver ese detalle (yo pienso eso ¿tu que opinas?).

No, Ron no es paciente. Me recuerda a mis hermanos. Cuando me acompañaban en mis compras se iban a la heladería o a jugar videojuegos esperando que yo me decidiera por algo. Por eso ahora salgo casi siempre sola (snif, snif, que triste)

Cualquier chica, por muy valiente que sea, siempre le teme a la futura "suegra" (habrá sus excepciones, claro está, pero la mayoría sufre ante esa perspectiva). El señor W es muy correcto y por eso hablo con los papás de H, creo que ya todos están pensando en boda y los pobres chicos aún están descubriendo que les puede ofrecer el mundo estando juntos.

Harry no es conciente todavía de que todo el mundo mágico está en deuda con él. Apenas ahora empieza a percatarse de cuantas vidas fueron afectadas por lo que a él le sucedió de niño. Un ejemplo es la dependiente de la tienda.

Insisto, tus ideas son buenas, incluiré lo de la apuesta (¿puedo hacerlo?) entre lo que los profesores piensan. Los chicos se enterarán de lo que sucedió con T más adelante. Lo bueno de la fiesta es que ahora H ya sabe, no sólo lo que los W piensan, sino cuan especial es G (más aún de lo que él había imaginado).

Tu comentario final me puso a sudar frío, porque encima de que esperaban este capítulo, vine yo y colgué la historia una semana. Ojalá sientan que la espera valió la pena (cruzo los dedos porque así sea)

Desde la tierra de la eterna primavera te mando muchos abrazos. Bye

**Melisa:** ¡Hola Melisa! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien.

Lamento la espera, pero casi estoy segura que este capítulo también te va a gustar. Gracias por tus porras y el buen ánimo. Bye

**Samara-Snape:** ¡Hola Sam! ¿Cómo va todo en el pozo? Por cierto, ¿puedo arrojar una moneda allí para que se cumplan mis deseos? Jejejejejejeje, gracias por los elogios. Muy amable.

Déjame decirte que si, yo inventé la leyenda del collar. ¿Viste la imagen? Me encantaría saber tu opinión sobre "mi" Tonks. Gracias nuevamente, la verdad es que disfruto mucho escribiendo y me alegra que te guste como lo hago y las barbaridades que hago con los personajes, al igual que con la trama (aunque a veces quieres matarme o lanzarme un hechizo, buaaaaa, mejor no recuerdo esas cosas). Jejejejejeje, cuando estaba escribiendo la escena entre S y T me di cuenta que R no sabía lo del sobrenombre, y me pareció una oportunidad perfecta para que se enterara (¿A que soy malvada?). Ya era hora que T tuviera ese tipo de conversación con R, creo yo, porque así puede comportarse de una manera mucho más adecuada a la idea que se ha dado del carácter de ella. Debe ser muy triste quedarte sin amigos, y más aún tratar de asumir el rol de cada uno, como dices. R ha perdido algo de sí en ese proceso y es momento que asuma lo que sucedió y siga adelante. Jejejeje, si, R se parece a Sirius, aunque no demasiado. Sigue siendo una persona dulce y tranquila, aunque su preocupación por T este a flor de piel.

Hablando de S, creo que ya me había tardado en hacer que aceptara sus sentimientos. Lo curioso es que él nunca hubiera imaginado que T aceptaría su invitación. Ya ves la sorpresa que se llevo. No sé si arruinó la cena, por lo menos hizo el intento, él cuál se estrelló contra la paciencia de T, quién no quería que lo lograra. Lo único malo fue como termino todo... (¿Por qué será que los hago sufrir tanto?). No te preocupes, ella hará más de algún cambio en él, pero si no lo logra, siempre me puedo introducir en el fic para ser su sustituta (jejejejeje, mentira, no lo haría, pero considerare el que seas tú).

La verdad es que sólo D se atreve a apoyar a S, y R lo sabe, pero ya vez que no necesito su ayuda, al final fue R quién propició que T aceptara. No, Leila no se hará presente en la historia como un personaje fijo, sigue persiguiendo criaturas mágicas. Quién le obsequió el collar a H fue otra persona, alguien a quién él salvo sin saberlo.

Tienes razón, tuve un tropiezo respecto a T. Ella es de Ravenclaw y tuve que haber puesto que era de las águilas, pero no revise eso y equivoque a las mascotas. Siento haberte confundido, perdón (me he puesto roja de vergüenza).

Ups, siento que tuvieras que darte escapadas para leer el capítulo. Empecé haciendo 3 o 5 hojas, pero ahora hago un promedio de 10 a 15, sólo en el anterior si me excedí bastante, pero algo me dice que seguiré así en lo que falta, ya veremos. Probablemente tenga el síndrome del que tú hablas.

Bueno pequeña, me despido de ti esperando que estés muy bien y que tu pozo no este muy frío últimamente. Bye

**Ceywen: **¡Hola Tony! ¿De verdad te gustó todo? ¡Que bien! Me haces muy feliz al decir eso. Por cierto, gracias por revisar lo de S y T, sabía que si tenía algo raro, tú me lo dirías. ¡Gracias!

Si, yo inventé la historia de la Piedra de Luz. Es que me gustan mucho las hadas y la idea de una historia que las involucrara me llamaba mucho la atención, pero como no encontré ninguna leyenda adecuada, escribí una. Lo de la ceremonia se me ocurrió porqué creo que G debe haber sufrido mucho por tener a Tom en su cabeza, y era una buena oportunidad para liberarla.

No sé por qué sospechaba que lo de R iba ha provocar que elevaras las cejas con gesto de sorpresa, ya que la imagen que tenemos de él no es precisamente la de alguien retador. Pero que bien que aceptaras que fue por beneficio de la causa (la de S, por supuesto).

Si he de serte honesta, yo hubiera hecho sufrir un poco más a Percy si fuera mi hermano, pero todo sea por que la señora Weasley este tranquila y esa familia tan bonita siga junta. Para lo de Charlie y Bill me imagine alguna reunión con un par de amigos míos y lo demás fue muy fácil.

Bueno, tus deseos son órdenes. Acá tienes los sucesos de la cena. Me muero por saber que piensas. Bye

**La-Peye-Malfoy: **¡Hola chica Malfoy! Gracias por lo de "Gran escritora" pero algo dentro de mí me dice que me falta un poco para recibir ese título, pero muchas gracias por dármelo tan pronto.

La idea de que G y T cumplieran años el mismo día me surgió porque me pasa eso con un amigo, y siempre alternamos las celebraciones, o resulta que ha alguien se le olvida el mío pero no el de él. Además, me daba una excusa perfecta para la invitación de S. Ya ves, la cita resultó muy interesante... hasta que llegaron al final… un final un poco triste, pero que, te aseguro, tiene una razón. Y su apariencia lo mantuvo en jaque toda la cena (¿viste la imagen? ¿Qué te pareció?). ¿De verdad te gustó tanto la historia de la joya? Bueno, me alegro mucho por ello. Se me ocurrió de repente y mejor la escribí antes de que se me olvidara (suele pasarme eso). Que bien que tu PC ya se arreglo, porque eso de los virus siempre es una lata y una gran pérdida de tiempo, sin contar las frustraciones cuando algo se borra.

Me alegro que ya estés de regreso, tanto como lectora que como escritora. Bye

**La poción domina la musa (EVE):** ¡Wow! Una nueva lectora. ¡Hola! Que bonito Nick tienes, muy original por cierto. Gracias por agregarte a las personas que leen mi fic, de verdad, muchas gracias (y ha estas alturas, sobre todo).

T tutea a S en su mente, no se atreve ha hacerlo personalmente, tal vez piensa que él la va a hechiza o algo así (aunque en realidad, ambos están hechizados, el uno por el otro... ejem, perdón por la miel de este último comentario). Ummmm, nadie me había dicho que la escena de S y T fuera "sensual" (La verdad es que no se muy bien que significa esa palabra). Lo interpreto como que el ambiente tenía electricidad en ese momento (tu me dirás si me equivoco).

Jejejeje, veo que ya notaste esos pequeños detalles de S para con T, como los que tú mencionas. Poco a poco, va abriendo su corazón a la chica, pero sin que se dé cuenta.

Oh, me has hecho sonrojar. Gracias por lo que dices de cómo escribo, pero no sé si es poesía. Sin embargo, muchísimas gracias por el comentario. Jejejejejeje, no te creas. Al inicio no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ni que iba a pasar en el cada capítulo, pero las cosas se han ido desarrollando bien, especialmente desde que me dejé influenciar por mi amiga y beta Clau de Snape, quién planifica lo que pasará en cada capítulo de su fic (si no lo has leído te lo recomiendo, se llama "El misterio del Elixir de Graus"). Aunque en este momento estoy levemente desviada de mi plan (pero no demasiado) si tengo una idea clara de que es lo que viene. Además, tengo una lista de hechos relevantes o nudos que no he atado, para incluirlos en el mejor momento. Y es mi vena dramática la que me impulsa a cortar los caps en determinada escena (aunque más de alguna lectora ha querido matarme por eso).

Por cierto ¿Qué significa EVE?

Veo que te gustan varias frases de los capítulos. Pero déjame decirte la que te agrada más que no me pertenece. La saqué de una película llamada "El sexo y la señora X". Sin embargo, me pareció tan bonita que no pude resistirme a usarla (tome algunas otras de esa película, son las que aparecen en negrilla. Son muy buenas y sabias).

Yo también conozco a más de alguien que le gustaría entrar a esa habitación (incluyéndome) porque debe ser interesante ver como es el ambiente privado del profesor de pociones (por lo extremista de su carácter).

Es una lástima que no tengas Internet, y es por eso que mis gracias son mucho más efusivas, ya que te has tomado el tiempo de leer esta locura e incluso guardar el capitulo. Espero que los que faltan te sigan gustado. Bye

**Sami: **¡Hola pequeña! ¿Qué tal la escuela? Es una lástima que no nos hayamos topado en msn últimamente, pero seguramente lo haremos uno de estos días, confío en ello.

Jejejeje, S tiene muchos problemas para aceptar sus sentimientos, pero estos lo hacen actuar de maneras inesperadas, y al final, R si se puso celoso, porque su amiga iba a cenar con S (fue como si hubiera apostado y al final perdido contra el contrincante más débil). El comentario de Leila es prácticamente el mismo que me dijeron muchas de ustedes cuando la relación de R y T empezó a hacerse evidente. Creo que son los pensamientos de todas las admiradoras de R.

Según mis cálculos, Charlie tiene 23 años y Bill 24, y como buenos hermanos mayores, molestan muchísimo. Bye

**Tenshi Lain: **¡Hola jovencita! Que alegría que estés nuevamente por acá. Tú nunca me das lata, al contrario, me encanta recibir tus review. ¿Así que estabas de vacaciones? No sabes cuanto te envidio… bueno… es que hace rato que a mí me hacen falta tomarme unos días, pero ya veré cuando se puede.

Mmmmm, creo que te sugeriré que te armes de paciencia, porque estos últimos tres capítulos están bastante extensos. Espero te gusten. Bye****


	27. Un Duelo Y Sus Consecuencias

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ya estoy de regreso. Primero que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero (allí viene la excusa) las primeras dos semanas mi hermana acaparó por completo la PC por un proyecto de la universidad, y el resto del tiempo me falto organización e inspiración para terminar el capítulo. Aparte de que ahora si tengo completamente bloqueado el uso de Internet en mi trabajo y sólo puedo actualizar cuando salgo de él (algo un poco difícil porque hemos tenido muchísimo trabajo últimamente y se incrementará en las semanas que vienen) Sin embargo, al fin lo logré, sólo que creo que exageré un poco. Son como 37 hojas de Word (demasiadas, lo sé) pero, viéndolo por el lado amable, es una forma de compensar por todo este tiempo que estuve ausente.**

**Quisiera agradecer a mi querida beta y amiga Clau de Snape, por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer toooodo el capítulo y corregirlo (me sigo comiendo las tildes), así como por opinar sinceramente sobre el primer borrador de buena parte del capítulo (soy sincera, lo escribí para que no se me fueran las ideas, pero no quedó nada bien y me he pasado la mayor parte de estas semanas corrigiendo las ENORMES lagunas que había en la redacción). Sólo para que se den una idea, el original tenía aproximadamente 20 hojas (casi la mitad del que resultó al final) y también por las ideas que me dio sobre las razones para que D colocara la canción en la radio y su crítica constructiva sobre la aparición de cierto personaje. Definitivamente eres un sol amiga mía. **

**Mis agradecimientos son extensivos a Arshi, Kiche, Sammi, Amsp14, Ceywen y demás lectores por no dejar de estar pendiente del capítulo, ya que de esa manera se me hacía imposible dejarlo al olvido sabiendo que ustedes deseaban leerlo y que han tenido la paciencia de esperar por el. **

**Bueno, luego del protocolo…. La historia.**

**

* * *

**

**UN DUELO… Y SUS CONSECUENCIAS**

Ni siquiera una de aquellas noches que Tonks había pasado vigilando, oculta entre las sombras, cumpliendo alguna misión para el ministerio; había sido tan difícil de soportar como ésta. Casi todo el tiempo se lo pasó llorando, recriminándose a sí misma el haber guardado esperanzas sobre lo que podría haber pasado esa noche. Lloró hasta que las lágrimas fueron acabándose, dejándola con un extraño vacío en su interior, el que luego fue llenándose poco a poco con una rara paz; tal vez con algo parecido a la resignación.

La difusa luz del amanecer empezó a colarse por su ventana, acariciando su espalda. Con lentitud se giró en la cama, dejando que los rayos del sol le brindaran un poco de calor. Levantó la mano y la observó a trasluz. Sus finos dedos parecían bañados en oro. El día anterior esos mismos dedos habían sostenido por un momento los de él. Entrelazados, fundidos, aferrados a una ilusión... queriendo creer que él le pertenecía. La bajó y recorrió con delicadeza el extremo de su almohada. Secretamente había fantaseado con que podría ser Snape quién estuviera esa mañana con ella, pero eso era el más loco sueño que alguna vez pudiera tener. Recordaba que solía pensar en ello cuando era estudiante: el abrir los ojos y descubrirlo durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.

Con vergüenza, abrazó uno de los cojines que solía tener en su cama. Si se lo hubiera contado a Leila, seguramente ella la habría visto con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin creer lo que Tonks deseaba – _"¡Por Merlín chica! ¿En qué estás pensando?"_ – Eso habría sido seguramente lo que le diría. Pero ella nunca lo imaginó como su amante, ni en esa época ni ahora. Simplemente tenía curiosidad por saber qué se sentiría despertar junto a él. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro, y las lágrimas volvieron a asomar nuevamente. ¿Por qué ese sentimiento doloroso le oprimía el pecho? Él no la había engañado en ningún momento. Seguramente todo había sido una equivocación, un desliz, una broma de su mente. Durante el baile, habían sido solamente ellos dos. Tal vez... tal vez él no la había llamado así...

_"Si lo hizo, todo ese tiempo estuvo pensando en su esposa. No era contigo con quién bailaba, era con ella. Por eso intentó besarte. Se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos, hasta que reaccionó y se dio cuenta que eras tú. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez?"_

La opresión seguía creciendo y ella suspiraba profundamente para ahuyentarla. Por más que intentara se sentía defraudada y dolida, con la vaga sensación de que él la había utilizado ¿Pero utilizado para qué? ¿Con qué propósito? No era asunto de ir a su habitación y preguntárselo. Se giró nuevamente y quedó boca arriba, observando fijamente el techo. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, estaba molesta consigo misma. Había cometido el error de ilusionarse... contra toda probabilidad, lo había hecho. Y mientras intentaba ser amigable, Snape no dejó de pensar ni por un momento en su esposa.

_"Su difunta esposa" _– le recordó una conocida voz en su cabeza, que por momentos la alentaba y por otros la mortificaba, pero no le puso mucha atención. La verdad es que estaba decepcionada. Había acariciado brevemente la ilusión de atraerle (después de todo, casi la había besado) pero eso no duró mucho. La realidad se le presentó con toda su crudeza cuando él la llamó con el nombre de otra. Había sido una broma muy cruel de la vida el dejarla estar tan cerca de lo anhelado y luego verlo desaparecer en instantes. Tenía que reconocer que la cercanía de Snape era muy dolorosa, ya que la sospecha de que ella simplemente era una excusa que él utilizaba para recordar su pasada felicidad la estaba carcomiendo lentamente.

Bufó con frustración, cansada de todas esas cavilaciones que la habían mantenido despierta toda la noche. A la única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que tenía que alejarse lo más pronto posible de él, tanto por su propia salud emocional como por su estabilidad mental. Él conseguía perturbarla más allá de lo aconsejable. Gracias a su comportamiento, ella no podía pensar claramente.

_"El problema es que tú fuiste quién lo buscó, lo invitaste al club de duelo y has tratado de ser amable siempre que podías. Has intentando por todos los medios crear algo parecido a una amistad, establecer cierto vínculo entre ustedes. ¿De qué manera podrás alejarte ahora de él? Porque para nadie es un secreto que el equipo que han formado es muy efectivo, y sería sospechoso si de repente dejas de requerir de su ayuda. Inclusive para alguien tan despectivo como ese hombre, un cambio radical de tu conducta llamaría la atención"_

- No lo creo. Y si así fuera, siempre puedo decirle que las cosas entre nosotros se pusieron raras desde el momento en que él cruzo la línea e intentó besarme.

_"¿De verdad te atreverías a tocar ese tema con él?"_

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron y la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, pero inmediatamente después la hicieron sonreír con dulzura porque sabía de quién se trataba. Se limpió rápidamente el rostro, aunque no debía preocuparse realmente ya que una de las ventajas de ser metamorfomaga es que podía ocultar fácilmente las huellas de una noche de desvelo. Los golpes se repitieron, está vez un poco más fuertes.

- Pasa Remus

- Hola pequeña – el mago entró y dejó su gastada túnica sobre una silla. Llevaba puestos un pantalón casual y una camisa a cuadros. Era obvio que se había vestido con cualquier cosa, en su prisa por llegar a Howgarts temprano. Se acercó a la cama, sentándose al lado de la chica – ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

- ¿Quién más se aparecería por acá a estas horas de la mañana? – Se incorporó, sentándose sobre las sábanas – y vestido de esa manera, debo agregar. Pareciera que tomaste la primera cosa con la que te topaste – Remus iba a replicar pero ella lo atajó a tiempo, evadiendo las preguntas que seguramente rondaban por la cabeza de su amigo – cuéntame ¿qué tal estuvo la fiesta?

_"Así que no quieres ir directamente al punto amiga mía. Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera"_ – pensó el hombre lobo.

- Bastante bien los gemelos nos brindaron un show de fuegos artificiales y la torta estuvo muy buena. Pero al final las cosas se pusieron algo preocupantes.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

Tonks escuchó alarmada lo que Remus le decía sobre el desmayo de Harry y lo que había experimentado mientras estuvo inconsciente.

- ¿Tienen idea de que fue exactamente lo que vio o el lugar en el que estuvo?

El mago dudó sobre decirle la verdad, pero Dumbledore seguramente se lo contaría después, así que era mejor que le hablara de las sospechas del director.

- Creo que es algo relacionado con tu acompañante de anoche.

Tonks intentó no reflejar una preocupación diferente de la que sentiría por cualquier miembro de la Orden que estuviera en peligro mientras escuchaba el relato de lo que Harry había visto. Cuando Remus terminó de hablar, se quedaron un momento en silencio. Ella trataba de asimilar lo que ahora sabía, mientras él intentaba leer en su rostro algún signo que delatara lo que la joven estaba pensando.

- Quizás – dijo Tonks al fin – no se trata del profesor Snape. Hay muchas casas con puertas grabadas.

- ¿Con una quimera? Perdona, pero no he conocido ninguna otra, aparte de la de Severus, que tenga esa criatura entre sus particularidades; y tampoco una que tenga muros de piedra y una habitación que parezca una mazmorra.

- No sabemos si la de él la tiene.

- Es un castillo Tonks; muy antiguo, por cierto. Tiene que tener, no una, sino varias. Así los construían.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres experto en castillos? Que yo recuerde el profesor nunca nos dejó explorar su casa, y no pasamos más allá de la habitación en la que Harry fue alojado, la sala, el comedor y el pasillo de la entrada; así que no sabemos ni siquiera si hay una habitación como esa en ese lugar.

Remus sonrió para sus adentros, porque la oportunidad de retomar el asunto de cómo había pasado Tonks su cumpleaños se le presentó en ese momento

- ¿Profesor? ¿Qué pasó anoche que ya no lo llamas "Snape" a secas?

- Oh vamos – lo empujó juguetonamente, tratando de distraerlo – ya vas a empezar de nuevo.

- Tonks – Remus la miró con seriedad – quisiera saber lo sucedido durante la cena. Y no es porque esté insinuando algo, sino porque me preocupa que él haya podido decir o hacer algo que te molestara o, peor aún, que te hiriera. Es experto en eso.

_"Bien. Sabías que no podrías escapar mucho tiempo del interrogatorio. Debes ser sincera con Remus. Tal vez él te ayude a entender el comportamiento de Severus"_

- Querido amigo ¿Crees que no puedo con los comentarios del profesor? Llevo demasiado tiempo escuchándolos, así que ya no me afectan como tú crees.

- No conozco a nadie que sea inmune a ellos. Incluso a Sirius lo incomodaban.

- ¿En serio? Pero yo recuerdo que Sirius molestaba al profesor hasta al punto de descomponerlo por la ira.

- Yo creo que la manera que Canuto tenía para defenderse era recordarle a Severus todos sus defectos y errores, para que él se enfadara y así se fuera más rápido. Pero después de esas peleas, Canuto se sentía muy mal. Tu protegido siempre daba en el blanco cuando lo atacaba.

- Primero que nada Remus, el profesor no es mi protegido. Y en segundo lugar, a mí siempre me pareció que Sirius ganaba esas discusiones.

- Tal vez era así, pero su humor era pésimo luego de hablar con _Snivellus_. Tal vez porque tu "amigo" se especializa en decirte exactamente lo único que uno no quiere escuchar.

El recuerdo de Snape inclinado frente a ella, diciéndole el nombre de Florence se presentó en su cabeza casi inmediatamente, reafirmando con ello las palabras de Remus. La tristeza que sus ojos reflejaron llamó la atención del licántropo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto algo cansada.

- Estoy bien – trató de disipar la inquietud de su amigo con una sonrisa – Es solo que no dormí lo suficiente.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Acaso la cena terminó muy tarde? ¿Fue tan buena la conversación que perdieron el sentido del tiempo?

Una nueva sonrisa de parte de Tonks, sólo que esta vez, con un poco de amargura mezclada.

- La cena... no fue precisamente un acontecimiento como para escribirlo en tu diario.

Omitiendo todo detalle que fuera comprometedor (como por ejemplo el que bailaran, o el "casi" beso que la había desconcertado) Tonks le refirió a Remus lo acontecido la noche anterior, incluyendo el que Snape la llamara como su esposa (aunque obvió el que le besara la mano). Era mejor decírselo, sacarlo de su sistema. Existía la probabilidad de que Remus pudiera encontrarle una explicación a la extraña conducta del profesor de pociones que arrojara un poco de luz sobre lo sucedido, ya que él había conocido a Florence.

- ¿Tienes idea de por qué se confundió al despedirse?

- La verdad, no mucha – al principio a Remus todo aquello le había parecido una locura, pero luego de algunas reflexiones empezó a formular una teoría razonable – dices que no te pareció que él se diera cuenta de lo que te dijo.

- Me dio esa impresión.

- Bueno... no sé si sea de mucha ayuda, pero... tal vez tú has provocado que él la recuerde.

- ¿YO? Quiero decir... ¿Cómo puede ser que yo...? Mejor explícate

- Verás, ahora que sé lo de ellos he estado atando cabos; o más bien, he revisado mis recuerdos. Y me doy cuenta de muchas cosas a las cuales no les di importancia antes.

- Como por ejemplo...

- Florence no intervenía cuando Sirius, James... y... yo – esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro – molestábamos a Severus. Pero cuando se quedaba solo, ella se le acercaba o se dirigía al bosque prohibido que era en donde él solía esconderse. Cuando hablaba de él, y no lo hacía muy seguido, siempre ponía todo su empeño en decir que era una buena persona, alguien confiable que no necesitaba que los demás lo trataran como basura. Sus ojos parecían como los de un tigre y eran dos veces más amenazadores al escuchar que alguien se burlaba de Severus, aunque muchos pensábamos que era por un sentimiento de justicia parecido al de Lily, quién por cierto, me comentó en alguna ocasión que más de una vez ella había visto a Florence con Severus, platicando amablemente… incluso riendo. Yo por supuesto, creí que se había equivocado o que Lily empezaba a ver fuego donde no podía haber ni siquiera humo. Para serte honesto, no imaginaba que Severus pudiera reír. Cuando cursábamos el último año, hubo un baile, y los dos se perdieron como dos o tres horas. James, Sirius y yo asumimos que Florence no había querido acudir y de Severus ni nos preocupamos. Ahora casi puedo asegurar que ese tiempo lo pasaron juntos. Una chica de Hufflepuff, la casa a la que Florence pertenecía, le contó a James de que Florence solía desaparecer algunas noches y nunca decía a donde iba, pero siempre regresaba con una sonrisa enigmática. Sus escapadas eran un misterio, y aunque intentamos seguirla para descubrir a donde se dirigía, siempre nos despistó. Cuando pienso en todo esto, comprendo que esas ocasiones las pasaba con él. Alejados de todas las personas que seguramente no comprenderían… no comprenderíamos ese amor.

- Sigo sin entender.

- Tonks, Florence era su refugio. Cuando Severus me habló de ella, vi dolor, un dolor profundo; de esos que sólo se experimentan cuando has perdido a alguien muy importante, alguien que amabas de verdad, con todo tu ser. Ella confiaba en él, procuraba que los demás comprendiéramos que Severus merecía una oportunidad para demostrar su potencial, lo que era realmente, o lo que ella veía en él. Era su amiga, su amante, su confidente, era todo. Y si no estoy mal, eso ha sido precisamente lo que tú has intentado en este tiempo... no todo eso por supuesto, pero has tratado de ser su amiga, de comprenderlo, incluso de defenderlo. Lo ves como si pudieras leer lo que hay detrás de su careta. Haz sido la única, en muchos años, que se ha acercado a él sin juzgarlo. Al invitarlo a participar en el club de duelo le abriste las puertas hacia un mundo en el que descubrió que aún alguien como él tiene cabida, tiene algo que aportar. Se dio cuenta que existe la posibilidad de que las personas confíen nuevamente en él. Y eso debe haber provocado que Severus recordara a su esposa. La ha recuperado a través de ti.

Eso era mucho peor de lo que Tonks hubiera imaginado. Lo que Remus le decía sólo confirmaba que Snape seguía enamorado de un recuerdo y que ahora la estaba utilizando para revivirlo. Sabía que esa no era su intención, pero le parecía cruel que tratara de abrazar el pasado por medio de ella.

- Nunca quise esto – lo decía con pesar – no era mi objetivo que él me identificara... – recordó que había asumido la apariencia de Florence en una ocasión. Se sintió estúpida por eso – con ella.

- Puedes arreglarlo alejándote de él – a Remus esa idea le agradaba, ya que así recuperaría a su amiga. Su relación se había visto seriamente afectada desde que Snape había entrado en la vida de Tonks – ya sabes, poniendo una distancia entre ustedes.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? – A Tonks no se le escapaba la verdadera razón de esa propuesta – ¿O sólo lo dices para que tú y yo volvamos a ser como antes?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "como antes"?

- Una semi pareja.

La risa de Remus invadió la habitación al verse descubierto.

- No te lo niego, me encantaría que otra vez fuéramos solamente tú y yo. Desde que lo invitaste al club de duelo, se ha ido interponiendo entre nosotros, como una presencia constante que, te confieso, me incomoda. Pareciera que siempre te rondara. Debe ser todo un descubrimiento para él encontrarse con alguien que lo soporta por más de diez minutos sin querer ahorcarlo. Sin embargo, he de decirte que estoy preocupado por ti. No quisiera que Severus terminara enamorado de mi linda compañera sólo porque le recuerda a su esposa.

- Eso no sucederá nunca – era mejor reír que dejarse ganar por el llanto una vez más – primero me casaría contigo que con alguien que me está utilizando.

- ¡Gracias por el lugar en que me pones!

- Sabes que estoy bromeando.

- ¿En serio? ¿Recuerdas cuál es el pago por tomarme el pelo _Nymphadora_?

- ¡No me digas así!

Un almohadazo golpeó al hombre lobo en la cabeza, y él respondió haciéndole cosquillas a su amiga. Esa era su debilidad, así que terminó cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama, muerta de la risa. La única manera de defenderse era utilizando los movimientos que había aprendido en la escuela de aurores. Cuando logró controlarse, sujetó a Remus por las muñecas y giró sobre si misma, colocándose encima de él.

- Nunca... podrás... con... migo – entre jadeos, la joven apenas podía articular palabra, pero se veía feliz en ese momento. Sus narices estaban casi rozándose y el cabello lila de ella caía desordenadamente sobre el rostro de él – di... que... te... rindes.

Antes que Remus pudiera responderle, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que ambos giraran su rostro, sólo para encontrarse con el profesor de pociones, quién los observaba desde el umbral; primero con sorpresa y luego con un gesto que fue mezclando cada vez más el enfado y el desagrado. Rápidamente, Tonks se retiró de su amigo, permitiendo que él se sentara en la cama, mientras ella se acomodaba el cabello alborotado. Lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de ellos dos. Cuando estuvo segura de haber controlado sus nervios levantó los ojos, para toparse con los de Snape, que en ese momento eran fríos y duros como el hielo. Después de una pausa que se le antojó una eternidad, él habló con una calma extrema y peligrosa.

- Señorita... Tonks. Lupin – pareció que pronunciar este nombre le había costado muchísimo – lamento haberlos... interrumpido.

A Remus no le gustó ni el tono ni la intención de las últimas palabras, pero se contuvo cuando su amiga posó la mano en su hombro. Un gesto que hizo que el rostro de Snape se tornara de piedra. Por un breve momento, pensó que golpearía a alguien.

- ¿Desea algo? – la joven trató que su voz sonara tranquila, como si él no los hubiera visto en una situación "comprometedora"

- Yo... solo vine a devolverle esto – con cuidado, el ex mortífago depositó un pendiente en el escritorio de Tonks – lo encontré anoche, en el pasillo.

- Oh, debió caérseme mientras veníamos hacia acá – con una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de experimentar, se levantó y caminó hacia el escritorio. Tomó la alhaja, abrió un cajón y la depositó junto a una taza en miniatura que había allí. Luego lo cerró, y hasta ese momento vio directamente a Snape – Gracias, profesor.

Él no parecía tener intención de retirarse. Eso hizo que ella se sintiera incómoda e inexplicablemente enfadada. Casi podía escuchar los engranajes del cerebro de Snape trabajando, armando extrañas y disparatadas ideas respecto a ella y al hombre lobo. Sus ojos negros expresaban un reproche injusto, pedían explicaciones innecesarias. La molestia que Tonks sentía se transformó en algo parecido al rencor. ¿Con qué derecho la veía de esa manera si la noche anterior la había utilizado para revivir el recuerdo de su esposa muerta?

_"Estás siendo injusta muchacha. Nadie te asegura que fue así. No trates de disfrazar tu desilusión con un mal disimulado sentimiento de ofensa. Te duele que él no te haya querido a ti, no que te llamara Florence"_

- ¿Algo más? – no pensaba escuchar esa voz que seguramente la haría empecinarse en ese amor torcido. Recordó que quería alejarse de él, así que tal vez la mejor manera era confirmarle las ideas sobre Remus y ella. Al fin y al cabo, Snape siempre había sospechado de ellos – no quisiera ser grosera, pero Remus y yo estábamos en medio de algo importante y nos gustaría continuarlo – con cierta malicia, observó por sobre su hombro al aludido y le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice. El rostro de Remus se tiñó de un rojo intenso, pero no dijo nada para desmentirla – así que si no hay nada más que quiera decirme...

Sin responderle, Snape se dio la vuelta y salió de allí. Tonks empezó a cerrar la puerta lentamente, como si se resistiera a hacerlo. En cuanto la cerró completamente, Remus se puso en pie como un resorte. Estaba totalmente confundido y muy alarmado por la actitud de la metamorfomaga

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas? Quién sabe qué ideas tenga ahora Severus en la cabeza, y todo gracias a que tú...

- Remus, tú mismo me dijiste que debo alejarme de él ¿No es así? Bueno, se me ocurrió que la mejor manera de hacerlo es si piensa que tú y yo somos pareja.

- ¡Tú no le insinuaste que seamos eso! ¡Prácticamente le dijiste que somos amantes!

- No exageres.

- Te aseguro que no lo estoy haciendo. Mira, no sé que embrollo te traes tú con él, pero no quiero morir mientras lo averiguo, y tengo la impresión que eso sucederá la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos en un duelo. ¡Y todo gracias a que has decidido mentirle respecto a nosotros! Esa no era lo que yo tenía en mente cuando te mencioné que deberías poner distancia entre Severus y tú.

- Remus, no seas dramático. Pintas todo esto como si el profesor Snape estuviera enamorado de mí y te fuera a quitar del camino sólo para estar conmigo. No es así, tú mismo me dijiste que yo simplemente le recuerdo a su antiguo amor.

- No, yo lo sugerí, no lo aseguré.

- Es lo mismo. No veo por qué ahora me sales con que te va a lastimar.

- Porque si te aprecia lo suficiente como para confundirte con Florence, entonces no va a querer que te separen de él, y eso me convierte en una víctima potencial de su furia. Es un ex mortífago, la clemencia no tiene cabida en su ser.

- Te equivocas. Es un ser humano como cualquier otro, con defectos y virtudes, aunque no pienses que tenga ninguna – se dio cuenta que otra vez estaba defendiéndolo y apartándose del tema. Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse en lo que estaba discutiendo con Remus – Además, yo no mentí; es más, no dije nada comprometedor.

- ¿Y eso de que estábamos en medio de algo no te suena comprometedor?

- No es mi culpa si él imagino cosas que no existen.

- ¡Pero no hiciste nada para contradecir sus ideas! Cualquiera diría que incluso lo alentaste a pensar eso.

- Mira Remus, yo no tengo control sobre lo que otros piensen de mí. Y no pienso ir por la vida justificando mis actos. Lo que el profesor opine ya es asunto de él.

- Pero…

- Escucha – se acercó a Remus y tomó su rostro entre las manos – He descubierto que la vida es demasiado corta para pasarme metida en preocupaciones. Si de verdad le recuerdo a su esposa, lo siento por él, pero no puedo permitir que me utilice para ello. Y si no es así, entonces no hay de que preocuparse por lo que él piensa. Pero como no sabemos exactamente qué le sucede, es mejor cortar por lo sano como me sugeriste – la verdad es que esa había sido originalmente su intención, pero era mejor no decirle ese detalle a su amigo para evitar cualquier clase de explicación – y eso sólo lo conseguiré si cree que estamos juntos, porque, mi querido Remus; a mí me soporta más o menos, pero a ti no. Así que tendrás que perdonarme el que te utilice para ello.

- Tonks, este puede ser un juego muy peligroso – tomó las manos de la joven y las sostuvo entre las suyas – Uno nunca sabe cómo puede reaccionar, ni los comentarios que pueda hacer sólo para molestarte. Recuerda lo que hizo cuando Sirius se escapó de acá. Divulgó a los cuatro vientos mi condición como una forma de revancha.

- Me arriesgaré entonces. Ya de por sí la mayoría piensa que nosotros terminaremos juntos, así que no me alarmo por lo que pueda decir. Y ahora, si me haces el favor, quisiera ducharme – se soltó de él y abrió la puerta nuevamente. Ya era hora de que dejara de pensar tanto y una buena ducha la ayudaría – y no te preocupes por el profesor. Ya se le pasará la rabia de vernos felices a ti y a mí y tendrá que hacerse a la idea de que yo no le pertenezco ni a él ni a ti ni a nadie. Tengo una vida, en la cuál yo decido quién entra y quién sale, y por mucho que no le parezca la forma en que tú y yo nos tratamos, no puede hacer nada al respecto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape caminaba furioso de un lado a otro de su habitación. Lo malo de no tener adornos era el no poder quebrarlos cuando se tenía un ataque de mal humor como el que él tenía en ese momento. Por suerte, no se había encaminado a su despacho, si no, ya podrían irse despidiendo de este mundo todos los especímenes viscosos que tenía en los estantes.

- ¡Ella! ¡Ella me engañó! Me ha visto todos estos meses con esos ojos de colores que me atraviesan cada día, me permite tenerla entre mis brazos y luego voy y descubro que estaba... que está... ¡CON ÉL! – La puerta crujió al recibir el impacto de un hechizo. Era lo único que podía hacer para descargar su furia: lanzar hechizos uno tras otro a la sólida puerta de su habitación. Esta ya tenía muchas marcas y quemaduras, pero no parecía que fuera a dejar de ser atacada pronto. El pasillo retumbaba con cada nuevo golpe que la puerta recibía. Cualquiera que se hubiera asomado por allí, habría tenido la impresión de que Snape estaba peleando violentamente con alguien, y en cierta manera, así era.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fingió ser mi amiga? ¿Por qué me solicitó ayuda? ¿Por qué me buscó? ¡Hizo que me enamorara de ella como un estúpido mientras se entregaba a ese licántropo! – Las bisagras se quejaron esta vez al soportar una nueva andanada de parte de la varita de Snape. Este se dio cuenta que de seguir así, convertiría la puerta en un montón de astillas. Se dejó caer en el borde de su cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Estaba muy cansado. Su enfado había consumido casi todas sus fuerzas – Justo ahora, cuando ya no puedo vivir sin su aroma, cuando su recuerdo me vuelve loco... ¡Me restriega en la cara que es con él con quién quiere estar! – Sin pensar, tomó la caja de música y estuvo a punto de estrellarla contra el piso. Si no hubiera sido por la voz del espejo (lo único que seguía intacto en la habitación), lo habría hecho.

_¿Acaso esperabas algo diferente? Tú, un mortífago que se arrepintió demasiado tarde, un espía… alguien que tiene un pasado lleno de odios y rencores ¿Creíste que la vida te permitiría echarlo todo a perder otra vez? ¿Qué te daría nuevamente el regalo de un amor demasiado bueno, cuando no fuiste capaz de defender el anterior? ¿Realmente llegaste a albergar la esperanza de que una mujer que encarna todo lo que tú has dicho que odias se fijaría en ti? ¿Creíste que ella, teniendo a Remus Lupin, un hombre que la conoce y la acepta desde hace tiempo, lo cambiaría por un engreído y amargado traidor? Ella lo prefiere a él porque te supera._

- ¿Superarme? ¿A mí? – intentó reír por estos comentarios, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía la garganta seca – No sabes lo que dices. No es que lo prefiera, simplemente, ella siempre ha estado con él. Se me acercó porque necesitaba quedar bien con los mocosos. Demostrar que la gran auror sabía muchísimo. Jamás me vio como un amigo, nunca le interesé como persona.

_Oh por favor. Vas a hacer que me eche a llorar. ¿A que viene ese papel de víctima? Sabías muy bien que nadie te ve como algo diferente a lo que eres. Y tú no escatimaste esfuerzos en demostrarle que no eres una persona. Suficientes pruebas ha tenido de ello en todo este tiempo: con tus gritos, tus amenazas, tus desaires…_

_- _Déjame en paz. No necesito tus reclamos ahora.

_Yo no reclamo nada. Eres tú el que ahora lo hace, cuando en un inicio te negabas a aceptar que la amabas ¿A qué le gritas, qué dices que fue lo que ella arruinó? Jamás te engañó. Muchas veces me dijiste que ella era torpe, medio muggle, un peligro. Nunca ocultó su naturaleza. Tú sabías muy bien cuales eran las barreras que los separan. ¿Por qué entonces te enfada el que ella haya elegido a alguien más adecuado a su persona? Todos tienen derecho a enamorarse de quién mejor les plazca. Que tú hayas nacido para ser rechazado es diferente. Estás marcado. Literalmente hablando._

Dejó la caja de música nuevamente en su lugar y la abrió. La imagen de Florence y él, divirtiéndose, había sido por mucho tiempo imposible de contemplar, pero ahora podía verla sin pesar porque lo que sentía por Tonks parecía haber quitado el dolor de antaño.

- ¿Habrías seguido conmigo Florence? ¿Me hubieras amado sin importar lo que hiciera?

_Sabes que lo hubiera hecho_ – el reflejo lo observaba con sorna – _estaba tan loca por ti que nada la hubiera detenido. En realidad nada lo hizo._

- Si tu amor me protegería siempre, como una vez me dijiste ¿Por qué no impediste que me enamorara nuevamente? ¿Por qué permitiste que te olvidara? Prometiste que estaríamos juntos sin importar que la vida nos fuera arrebatada, que nuestro amor sobreviviría aún cuando no existiera nadie que nos recordara. Y a pesar de ello dejaste que tu recuerdo se desvaneciera de mi mente y de mis sueños, abriéndole la puerta a algo que no tengo derecho. A un sentimiento que sólo había experimentado contigo. ¿Sabes lo que sentí al descubrir que alguien se instaló acá adentro? – se golpeó el pecho con cierta violencia – alguien que se deslizó sin que lo notara, que me conquistó suavemente y sin intención. Y ni siquiera es alguien como tú.

_No, no lo es. Es diferente. No es Florence porque tú ya no necesitas a alguien como ella. Necesitas a alguien que te acepte por quién eres, con tus defectos y tu pasado. Que sepa de lo que has sido capaz y aún así te perdone tus errores. Florence sabía quién pudiste ser, pero no tuvo tiempo de encaminarte. Y para ti fue más fácil seguir el camino de la venganza que esforzarte en cumplir con tu promesa. _

- No necesito que me cuentes la historia de mi vida o de mi desgracia.

_La desgracia tú te la buscaste. Pudiste cambiar, demostrar que Florence tenía razón al confiar en ti._

- ¿Si? Pues es demasiado tarde para cambiar ahora ¿no te parece?

_Si piensas eso, entonces no tienes remedio. Y no tienes derecho a lamentarte de nada tampoco. Tonks no es culpable de que te hayas dado cuenta que ella es la única persona que percibes que te aceptaría, porque ha pesar de haber lidiado todos los días con la maldad, no ha sido tocada por esta. No se ha convertido en aquello que combate. Ni siquiera imagina que ha logrado que tu corazón lata de nuevo, al desafiarte, al combatirte y al tenderte una mano. No la culpes por haber sido la única, aparte del señor oscuro, que ha logrado marcarte. _

Snape se llevó la mano al hombro, en donde aún tenía la cicatriz de aquella herida.

_Debiste saberlo cuando eso sucedió. Nadie más que ella te ha enfrentado y te ha dicho en tu cara lo que eres. Y aún así la rechazaste, te negaste el privilegio de sentirla. La etiquetaste por ser quién es, sin saber que es eso precisamente lo que te ha atrapado. _

- Es una Black... hija de un muggle... una auror... sobrina de Sirius... y aún así no consigo arrancarla de mí, no puedo desechar lo que siento.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre él. La imagen de lo que había visto no lograba borrarse de su mente, y lo peor era que sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse engañado. Al cerrar la caja, sintió un roce en su brazo. Llevaba la túnica que ella le había reparado y podía sentir la costura cada vez que se movía. La recorrió con la punta de sus dedos, como si pudiera experimentar algo de la magia que ella había utilizado en esa ocasión.

_Y ahora, Severus Snape... ¿Cómo piensas vivir el resto de tu vida sin ella? Porque, amigo mío _– una risa desagradable, su risa, hirió el silencio de la habitación – _hoy observaste cuál es tu destino. Verla siempre lejos de ti, en brazos de otro._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry no había vuelto a tener otra visión y eso lo alegraba. Ahora que el profesor Dumbledore se había ocupado personalmente de impartirle las clases de Oclumancia (las cuales habían sido suspendidas el año anterior y que Harry no deseaba recordar para evitar ciertos sentimientos con los que aún no podía lidiar) el ojiverde sentía que estaba avanzando. La idea de ser poseído por Voldemort ya no lo despertaba a medianoche y se sentía bastante más seguro que antes de que eso no volvería a ocurrir.

En la clase del día anterior, el director le informó que había transmitido a Snape lo que Harry había visto, pero que éste no se había inmutado al escuchar el relato. No creía que tuviera relación con él, ni siquiera cuando le mencionó la quimera.

_"Bueno, si quiere tentar a la muerte, allá él. Yo cumplí con decir lo que había visto"_

En ese momento se dirigía al club de duelo, luego de haber terminado las clases ordinarias y haberse duchado rápidamente después de un día particularmente cansado. Hermione y Ron se le unirían allí, ya que en habían tenido que asistir a una reunión de prefectos. Harry sonrió al pensar en su amigo. El amor no lo había cambiado en absoluto. Seguía con ese aire indiferente hacia cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con autoridad y estudios, a pesar que Hermione lo vivía "atormentando" con recordatorios sobre su comportamiento y su rendimiento escolar

_"No se por qué se queja tanto"_ – le había comentado hacía poco – _"No voy por allí metiéndome en líos y provocando problemas con los demás. Me comporto mucho mejor que los gemelos y ahora mantengo un promedio aceptable… ¡Mejor incluso del que he tenido en los últimos cinco años!" _– Y tenía razón. A decir verdad, ese promedio era más alto que el de la mayoría de estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero a veces daba la impresión que eso no era suficiente para la castaña, quién consideraba que Ron podía obtener mucho más si lo intentaba.

_"Desperdicia su potencial" _– decía la joven bruja – _"Tiene muchas habilidades que no desea explorar, se conforma" _

Este tipo de comentarios generalmente provocaba peleas como la que habían tenido la noche anterior, en la que se habían gritado hasta enrojecer, pero que no los condujo a nada que no fuera un portazo de parte de Hermione y enfurruñamientos de parte del pelirrojo; y todo porque Ron se había negado a escribir una línea más sobre las lunas de Saturno, luego de alcanzar los setenta y cinco centímetros que había pedido la profesora Sinistra. Aún así, la reconciliación debió haber llegado después, porque esa mañana los había visto tomados de la mano.

_"Supongo que es más fuerte el amor que los disgustos. Buscas siempre el bienestar de la otra persona y que no se sienta mal, que sepa que agradeces su confianza y valoras su compañía…" _

Eso lo llevó a pensar en Ginny. Aún tenía su regalo oculto en el fondo de su baúl. No lograba encontrar el momento adecuado para dárselo, y los días iban pasando rápidamente. Su mayor temor era que cuando al fin se decidiera, ella lo rechazara.

_"Lo cuál me vendría bien por no hacerlo de una buena vez. ¿A qué le temo? Ella me gusta y algo me dice que no le soy indiferente. Me cuidó cuando me desmayé, se ofreció para hacerlo en cuanto me llevaron a la habitación de Ron. Bill me lo dijo. Y ni siquiera la señora Weasley se opuso; lo que significa que ellos saben o sospechan algo sobre Ginny y yo o sobre lo que ella pueda sentir por mí. Mientras ellos limpiaban los restos de la fiesta Ginny estuvo al pendiente de que no me pasara nada. Eso quiere decir algo ¿no? Y sé que hablo cuando me estaba durmiendo, aunque no logro recordar qué me dijo. Soñé que me besaba... o... ¿no era un sueño? _– se alborotó el cabello inconscientemente – _Si tan sólo reuniera el valor de decirle lo que yo siento por ella..."_

- ¡Potter!

Ese grito lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Con fastidio se giró para enfrentarse a su perseguidor usual.

- ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas, Potter?

- Al club de duelo – Snape se le quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido. Harry se dio cuenta que estaba esperando que terminara la frase – …señor.

- ¿Y entonces por qué vas hacia el patio?

- Allí es donde practicamos... señor – cada vez le costaba más decirle a Snape esa palabrita.

- ¿Acaso estás tan acostumbrado a creer que lo sabes todo, que ni siquiera tuviste la gentileza de leer el anuncio que colocó la profesora Tonks esta mañana?

-¿En dónde? ¿Cuál anuncio?

La sonrisa torcida del profesor de pociones era un indicador de que no le diría nada más, así que Harry le dirigió una última mirada cargada de molestia y luego encaminó sus pasos hacia el gran comedor, con la esperanza de que en el tablón que se encontraba afuera de éste, hallara el anuncio.

Snape lo vio alejarse por unos minutos, y después se giró para observar el pasillo que se ubicaba a su derecha. Era largo y estrecho; y estaba medio oscuro, pero eso no era lo que lo inquietaba (la idea de que la oscuridad le infundiera miedo era risible), sino el hecho de que ese pasillo llevaba directamente al nuevo lugar de práctica de Tonks. Caminó un par de pasos hacia el y se recostó en la pared.

Hacía casi una semana que no le hablaba, o mejor dicho, que la evitaba. No quería verla, porque no estaba seguro de qué iba a decirle o cómo iba a comportarse. Además, estaba molesto con ella. No por lo que había visto (su acostumbrada fatalidad ya había templado la furia que le había producido la escena), sino porque el club de duelo había seguido sin que lo buscara nuevamente para que participara. Eso reafirmaba su idea de que ella sólo lo había buscado mientras lo necesitaba, a la vez que lo hacía sentirse desechado, como un mueble viejo que se tira porque ya no sirve.

_"Pero ya sabías eso ¿no? Si no fuera por lo que dominas, nunca se habría acercado a ti"_

Movió la cabeza para acallar a esa vocecita impertinente que siempre lo molestaba. No importaba lo que estuviera pensando, siempre se hacía presente para hablarle con crueldad... aunque no debía extrañarse, porque esa voz era la de él y la crueldad era una de sus características.

Resopló con fastidio y cruzó los brazos. Luego observó fijamente el techo. Nunca lo confesaría, pero le gustaba estar en el club, demostrar sus habilidades y ver como los estudiantes dejaban sus torpezas para convertirse en magos merecedores de pertenecer a Hogwarts. Ya no eran los niños temerosos y asustadizos por cualquier cosa que conoció al inicio del curso, sino verdaderos combatientes, ágiles y conocedores de los más difíciles hechizos. El miedo ya no los aprisionaba.

_"Ahora la balanza se ha inclinado hacia nuestro lado. Estoy seguro que podremos vencer, porque los mocosos se han convertido en una fuerza que el señor oscuro deberá temer"_

El era parte de ese proceso y el que lo hubieran hecho a un lado le dolía. No quería reconocimiento, pero si sentirse útil; no como un espía, sino como un formador.

Volvió a observar el camino que tenía frente a sí y en un arranque de esos que le permitía hacer las cosas sin pensar en los pro y contra, decidió presentarse en el club sin invitación previa y obligarla a que le explicara si ya no lo necesitaría más o si todo esto se debía a algún malentendido entre ellos. A medida que caminaba, la fastidiosa vocecita le decía que estaba cometiendo un error, actuando de una manera irracional y precipitada. Que debía controlarse y seguir como hasta ahora lo había hecho, con su habitual indiferencia. Pero decidió no escucharla. Algo en su interior le decía que su distanciamiento no se debía a que la hubiera sorprendido con Lupin – tragó con dificultad cuando recordó eso – sino que todo se derivaba de lo ocurrido durante la cena; pero desechaba esa idea por temor de que fuera verdad. Se negaba a pensar que su intento fallido de besarla la hubiera ofendido, o por lo menos no quería tomar en cuenta esa posibilidad, porque no creía poder soportar más recriminaciones y burlas de parte de sí mismo.

-------------

Luego de una carrera, Harry logró llegar frente al Gran Comedor y, para su alegría, el dichoso anuncio estaba allí. Indicaba que por la temporada de lluvias, el club se trasladaría a la torre norte, específicamente al salón descubierto. Harry conocía el lugar. Se trataba de una construcción medio en ruinas, que debía su nombre al hecho de que uno de sus lados no tenía pared. Se bajaba por unos escalones y se llegaba fácilmente al patio. Hagrid le había contado en una oportunidad que ese salón había sido utilizado hacía muchos años para impartir el área práctica del curso de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya que tenía varias columnas derrumbadas y eso proporcionaba muchos lugares para esconderse, pero que había sido descartado al cabo de un tiempo porque varios alumnos habían resultado heridos al resbalar entre los escombros y topar con las piedras filosas.

_"Si Tonks eligió el salón descubierto como nuevo centro de operaciones, es porque seguramente tiene en mente alguna especie de práctica de combate algo más difícil que las anteriores. Y conociéndola, nada mejor para ello que un sitio declarado peligroso y completamente inadecuado para recibir clases"_

El anuncio indicaba que el club empezaría actividades a las seis en punto y que no se permitiría el ingreso de quién llegara después de esa hora (lo que confirmaba la idea de Harry sobre la importancia de esa clase). Observó su reloj y se dio cuenta alarmado que faltaban diez minutos para la seis, y lo peor era que la torre norte quedaba en el otro extremo del castillo. Se giró, dispuesto a correr tanto como pudiera para lograr llegar a tiempo, pero tropezó con alguien que en ese momento se disponía a entrar al Gran Comedor.

- Lo siento... no quise...

- ¿Por qué el apuro Harry?

Era la maestra Hotch, quién lo observó con curiosidad.

_"¡Fantástico! Lo que menos necesito ahora es que me detengan"_

- Disculpe profesora, pero voy tarde para el club de duelo...

- ¡Oh si! El club. Me han dicho que las clases que imparte la profesora Tonks son muy buenas. En especial desde que cuenta con la _ayuda_ del profesor Snape.

- Si, así es – Harry estaba demasiado angustiado como para fijarse en lo que la profesora decía o en lo que él contestaba. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose de ella – realmente siento no poder seguir contándole cosas profesora, pero de verdad necesito llegar a tiempo.

- Pero... Harry...

- Lo siento – se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la profesora lo sujetó de la túnica.

- Harry, si vas por allí nunca llegarás El camino más corto es ir hacia la salida de la torre sur y tomar el pasillo que está a la derecha. Comunica directamente con el salón descubierto.

El ojiverde se quedó boquiabierto. Esa salida era exactamente el lugar en el que se había topado con Snape.

- ¡Claro! Por eso él estaba por allí ¡Se dirigía hacia el salón! – sus ojos relampaguearon al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido – ¡Y en vez de decírmelo me envió para acá, haciéndome perder tiempo! – Sin darle las gracias a la profesora y dejándola sin explicarle de quién estaba hablando, Harry emprendió como loco su carrera – ¡No importa lo que diga Dumbledore! ¡Ese tipo merece cualquier cosa que le pase!

-------------

Al llegar al final del pasillo, Snape la vio. Se encontraba enfrente del salón, platicando animadamente con Blaise Zabini y algunos otros alumnos de Slytherin que pertenecían al club. Una de las cosas que admiraba de Tonks (incluso antes de descubrir sus sentimientos hacia ella) era que no hacía distinciones entre los estudiantes. Podía ser dura o amable con ellos, pero dejándose llevar únicamente por su desempeño. No la influían prejuicios o preferencias, porque las cosas le pasaban por encima sin afectarla. La contempló por unos minutos más, confiado que ella no sabía que él estaba cerca. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos meses entre ellos. Las veces que la tuvo cerca y no disfrutó del momento. Las palabras hirientes que le había dicho, la rudeza en su trato. Todo lo que había hecho para alejarla de él y ahora que al parecer lo había conseguido resultaba que no quería perderla.

Los alumnos entraron en el aula, lo cual significaba que la clase empezaría pronto, así que lo mejor era hablarle antes de que eso sucediera. No había avanzado mucho, cuando alguien pasó corriendo junto a él, empujándolo levemente.

- ¡POTTER!

El aludido se detuvo, pero había logrado llegar junto a su maestra. Su rostro sudoroso y los jadeos que emitía le indicaron a Tonks que había corrido hasta allí.

- ¿Estas bien Harry?

- Y... yo... yo...

- Cálmate, respira despacio.

- ¡POTTER! – Snape se acertaba a grandes zancadas hasta el chico – ¡¿HASTA CUANTO DEJARAS DE SER TAN ARROGANTE?! ¡¿CUÁNDO APRENDERÁS QUE LOS DEMÁS NO DEBEMOS HACERNOS A UN LADO CUANTO TU PASAS?! – El rostro del profesor estaba casi blanco, parecía que estuviera a punto de darle un ataque – ¡¿NADIE TE HA DICHO...?!

- ¡PROFESOR! – Tonks se colocó entre Harry y él – Tranquilícese. Estoy segura que no fue la intención de Harry... lo que sea que haya hecho.

- ¡¿Y lo defiende?! ¿Sin siquiera saber qué hizo ¿Hasta ese punto llegan sus preferencias? – El anterior pensamiento sobre la imparcialidad de la joven se desvaneció – ¿No se da cuenta que de esa manera sólo refuerza su idea de que las reglas no se aplican a él? ¿Que puede pasarse sobre ellas cuando quiera?

La metamorfomaga observó con frialdad al profesor de pociones. Sus gritos ya no la descomponían como antes, pero no estaba de humor para soportarle uno de sus berrinches. Con toda la calma que pudo reunir, se giró hacia Harry y le habló con dulzura.

- Harry ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡Yo le diré lo que pasó!

- Si no le molesta profesor, quisiera escucharlo de él – el enfado empezaba a hacer presa en ella – me gusta conocer las diferentes versiones de un hecho.

- ¿Insinúa que yo le mentiría o que distorsionaría lo sucedido?

- No insinúo nada – sus ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse peligrosamente. Estaba cansada de la prepotencia de él – Dime Harry ¿Qué hiciste para que el profesor Snape se molestara tanto?

- Creo que... sin querer… lo empuje...

- ¡Ya lo escuchó! ¡Corría como un demonio hacia aquí sin fijarse a quién se llevaba por delante!

_"¿Y por empujarlo está armando tanto alboroto?" _– Tonks trató que no se reflejara en su rostro lo exagerado que le parecía el enfado de Snape por algo tan simple. Suspiró profundamente y siguió interrogando al joven con naturalidad.

-¿Por qué lo empujaste?

- No lo vi – eso era cierto – sólo pensaba en llegar aquí.

- Ya veo. Pero ¿Por qué corrías?

- No quería llegar tarde. No sabía que habías cambiado nuevamente de lugar el club y fui hacia el patio en vez de venir aquí.

- ¡Si pusieras más atención Potter, habrías leído el anuncio que pusieron en el tablón esta mañana!

- Me habría ahorrado tiempo si usted me hubiera dicho en donde se realizaría la práctica – si las miradas mataran, seguramente Harry habría caído fulminado por la que Snape le dirigió al escuchar esto, pero el ojiverde no se intimidó. Se había hastiado de que Snape lo tratara como un inútil – no le costaba decírmelo cuando nos topamos en el pasillo.

Tonks entrecerró los ojos al escuchar esto. No necesitaba mayores indicios para entender lo que Snape había hecho, y la idea de que hubiera experimentado una insana satisfacción al hacer que Harry perdiera tiempo hizo que pasara rápidamente de la incredulidad al enfado. Se contuvo para evitar que su alumno notara cuan enojada estaba, pero era mejor alejarlo de allí antes que ya no pudiera hacerlo.

- Harry, entra al salón y dile a tus compañeros que empiecen a practicar los movimientos de varita que vimos la semana pasada.

Había algo en la voz de la metamorfomaga que hizo que Harry y Snape la observaran. Pero ella sacudió la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora al adolescente.

- Está bien – dijo éste, pero aún parecía tener un poco de aprensión. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que ella esbozó disipó sus temores. Seguramente pondría a Snape en su sitio, y eso lo alegraba – como digas.

Al cerrarse la puerta tras él, la sonrisa de ella se borró y se encaró con el profesor, dispuesta a reclamarle por su proceder. No permitiría que tratara de esa manera a sus alumnos.

- ¿Usted se encontró con Harry y no le dijo que habíamos cambiado de salón? – hablaba casi en susurro, mientras su cabello se volvía azul y sus ojos cambiaban a un amarillo desafiante y peligroso – ¿Hizo que perdiera tiempo buscándonos cuando sabía perfectamente en donde estábamos?

- No es mi obligación decirles a los alumnos qué tienen que hacer o a dónde ir – le contestó de mal talante el mago oscuro. Su genio empezaba a manifestarse antes ese ataque. No le gustaba el tono en que ella le hablaba – me pagan por enseñar pociones, no para hacer de pregonero.

- ¡Claro! El ofrecer una mínima ayuda es demasiado para usted.

- No veo por qué voy a hacerlo cuando ésta es despreciada por los demás –sin querer había dicho precisamente lo que lo estaba molestando – aunque al inicio hayan dicho que era necesaria.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Hablo de su club. Cuando me necesitó no dudó en pedirme que la ayudara, pero ahora que sus alumnos han demostrado que aprendieron muchas cosas de mí, me hace a un lado... – _"¡Perfecto! Ahora luces como un desesperado" _– lo que en realidad no me importa – se corrigió – porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer que servirle de niñera a unos mocosos insolentes y a una maestra incompetente.

Tonks apretó su varita con tanta fuerza que le dolió la mano. Su sentido común le aconsejaba ignorar el comentario y regresar a su clase. Dejar las cosas como estaban para no empeorarlas; pero la vena de los Black le decía en ese momento que le dijera unas cuantas cosas a ese engreído y decidió hacerle caso.

- Si consideraba que sus "exclusivos" conocimientos estaban sobre nuestras pobres mentes, ¿Por qué aceptó mi solicitud? Hubiera sido mejor que no lo hiciera si eso era lo que pensaba.

- Olvida que el director me obligó a ello. Se suponía que era su tutor…

Ella ya se imaginaba algo como eso. Él le recordaría que nunca quiso pasar tiempo con ella y que había sido un fastidio tener que hacerlo

- Eso fue cuando no estaba Remus.

- Es cierto... lo había olvidado – una necesidad imperiosa por dañarla se apoderó de Snape. Tal ver era su propio dolor lo que lo impulsó a hablar sin pensar, a insinuar cosas que se suponía no debían importarle – yo sólo fui útil mientras no estaba su… _amigo._

Tonks cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, contando mentalmente hasta diez. Debía haber esperado un ataque por ese lado. Lo mejor era hacer caso omiso de esa indirecta, pensar que él no había dicho nada. De lo contrario, esa discusión podría traer desastrosas consecuencias y no creía estar lista para aguantarlas. Cuando se tranquilizó, abrió los ojos nuevamente.

- Mire, estoy demasiado ocupada para perder el tiempo en peleas inútiles. Si lo que quiere es que le dé el crédito por lo que me ha ayudado, está bien. Reconozco que no hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí sin usted…

- ¡No vine aquí a mendigar sus adulaciones!

- Escuche profesor – su paciencia estaba acabándose – no se que pretende, y si le soy sincera, no me importa. No voy a discutir con usted sólo para que se sienta mejor; y tampoco le permitiré que me restriegue en la cara lo mucho que le debo. No pienso darle motivos para me denigre cuando quiera. Así que, si no tiene alguna otra razón para estar aquí, será mejor que vuelva por donde vino.

La expresión de Snape indicaba que se estaba conteniendo para no hacerle daño. Pero la verdad es que estaba asombrado. Ella nunca le había hablado en ese tono. También a ella le sorprendía su actitud. Tal vez se debiera a que estaba cansada luego de un largo día. Tenía dolor de cabeza, y escucharlo a él haciéndole reclamos y mostrándose tan desagradable como siempre era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Además, no quería tenerlo cerca mientras pudiera sacarla de sus casillas tan fácilmente. Aún no era inmune a él, por mucho que lo intentara o deseara.

- ¿Desea… que me vaya? – era curioso que él no hubiera considerado que ella pudiera pedirle eso.

- Si. Verá profesor, no quiero pelear, no tengo ánimos para eso. Y la verdad, es lo único que usted y yo hacemos cuando nos topamos.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Si lo es. Y ya estoy cansada de eso – se le ocurrió que ese era el momento que ella había estado esperando para cumplir con su propósito de alejarse de él – Pienso que lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos… de trabajar juntos. Saldríamos ganando, al final. Cero gritos, ninguna ofensa gratuita.

_"¡Ahí lo tienes! Al fin lo ha dicho. Directo en tu cara. Ya no te necesita. Eres un estorbo para ella"_

- Tiene razón – Snape sentía un sabor amargo en la boca – Esto fue un error desde el principio. Debí saber que era imposible que nos lleváramos bien. Las serpientes y las águilas son enemigos naturales.

- ¡Por favor profesor! No se ponga tan elitista.

- ¿Elitista? ¿Aparte de amargado y déspota también soy elitista? ¿Qué le falta aún por decirme?

Tonks se alborotó el cabello con desesperación. Nunca imaginó que le costara tanto deshacerse de ese hombre. Tomaba sus comentarios y les daba otra interpretación para devolvérselos luego con otro significado y cargados de veneno.

- De verdad tengo que hacer profesor. Si desea seguir con esto, lo atenderé después de la cena.

- ¡Que considerada es al hacerme un lugar en su agenda! – Sus ojos brillaban de furia – Recordaré eso la próxima vez que usted me busque.

Quién diría que un comentario tan inocente haría que la paciencia de la joven se desbordara al fin. Pero ella ya estaba harta de que él siguiera con lo mismo.

- ¡No me recuerde eso! Seguramente estaba desvariando cuando lo hice.

- ¡Usted desvaría siempre niña!

Ese era el único apelativo que él podía usar para sacarla totalmente de sus casillas.

- ¡No me hable en ese tono! – Ahora su cabello era blanco y hablaba con los dientes apretados - ¡Ya no soy su alumna!

- ¡Agradezco al cielo por eso! – Snape se giró, dispuesto a irse de allí. Había tenido suficiente

- ¡No me deje con la palabra en la boca! – Él siguió alejándose – ¡Profesor, le estoy hablando! – Casi había llegado al pasillo – ¡Severus!

Se paró en seco al escuchar su nombre y la observó por sobre el hombro.

- ¿Cómo me llamó?

- Como escuchó. Ese es su nombre ¿no?

- ¿Quién le ha dicho que puede decirme así? ¡Para usted soy el profesor Snape!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Ella había recorrido el espacio que los separaba con una rapidez asombrosa - ¡Eso era antes! ¡Ahora hablamos de igual a igual! ¡No puede seguir tratándome como si no lo fuéramos!

- ¡No se haga ilusiones! ¡Jamás lo seremos!

- ¿Qué dijo?

- ¡Que no somos iguales!

- En eso estoy de acuerdo con usted. ¡Yo nunca sería una...!

- ¡¿Una qué?! – Snape inspiraba miedo en ese momento – ¿Por qué no lo dice de una vez?

- ¡Olvídelo! – la joven retrocedió hacia el aula arrepentida de lo que había estado a punto de decir, pero no avanzó mucho, porqué él la tomo con violencia por el brazo.

- ¡No pienso olvidarlo! ¡Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme! – Sin darse cuenta, había dejado el tratamiento ceremonioso a un lado.

- ¡Suélteme!

- ¡¿Qué es lo que crees que soy?! ¿Por qué hablas de mí como si me conocieras? ¡No sabes nada de mí!

Con dificultad ella logró separarse de él.

- ¡Sé que eres un traidor! – ella se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y también lo tuteó – ¡Un mortífago! ¡Tal vez un asesino!

- ¡No tienes idea de lo que hablas!

- ¡Tal vez no, pero sé lo que veo! ¡Conozco tu pasado!

- Te equivocas Nym, sabes lo que todos, no lo que en realidad fue. Aceptas ciegamente lo que tus archivos dicen, sin siquiera pensar en que pudieron haber circunstancias...

- Nada disculpa el que te hayas convertido en un seguidor del que-no-debe-ser nombrado – _"No lo juzgues, eso es lo que los demás han hecho toda la vida. No uses esas armas" _

- No sabes nada, ni siquiera eres capaz de ver lo que hay a tu alrededor.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Nada... olvídalo.

- ¿Olvidar? ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera sé de qué estamos hablando.

- Yo sí. De que ya me juzgaste, me condenaste y estás preparando la horca para mí.

- Sólo digo lo que es de conocimiento público, lo que todos saben.

- Querrás decir, lo que los demás quieren ver.

- ¿Acaso te estás justificando?

- ¡¿Yo?! ¿Justificarme? Ante ti, ante una...

- ¿Una qué? ¿Ahora me toca a mí recibir un insulto?

- Yo no insulto, digo lo que es obvio.

- ¿Y que se supone que es eso?

- A una amante de los lobos... o tal vez deba decir... a la amante de un lobo.

Un golpe seco resonó en el lugar, seguido de un silencio sepulcral. Snape sujetaba la muñeca de Tonks, después de haber detenido la mano que la joven había dirigido a su mejilla.

- Necesitas ser mucho más rápido que eso para poder tocarme, muchachita – Soltó a Tonks y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa desdeñosa.

- Lo haría cuando quisiera – ella se frotó la muñeca, que empezaba a dolerle por la fuerza con que él la había presionado. Se sentía humillada y deseaba lastimarlo tanto como él lo había hecho con ella – Soy una auror y tú un simple mortífago.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y si eres tan buena por qué te despidieron?

Jamás se había sentido Tonks tan herida en su amor propio como al escuchar esa frase.

- Me despidieron porque los del Ministerio son unos idiotas.

- ¿De verdad? – Había burla en su voz – ¿No sería acaso porque no dabas la talla?

-¿No me crees? ¿Entonces por qué no te lo demuestro?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Te reto a un duelo Severus. Tú y yo, ahora mismo, sin testigos.

- No me interesa vencerte de nuevo pequeña.

- Esta vez no sucederá.

- Si me enfrentó a ti, entonces si mereceré el calificativo de asesino.

- ¿Tan seguro estás? ¿O simplemente quieres ocultar tu miedo a la derrota?

- Si quieres morir, quién mejor que yo para ayudarte ¿no es así?

- Tú lo has dicho.

Snape reflexionó por un instante en lo descabellado de esa idea, pero su furia era más fuerte que su buen juicio.

- Después de ti… _pequeña._

La puerta del salón se abrió con violencia, dando paso a una furiosa Tonks. Los alumnos se giraron, sorprendidos ante la actitud de su maestra, pero hicieron gestos de comprensión al ver que detrás de ella entraba Snape. Nadie podía enfadar tanto a otra persona como el profesor de pociones; quién, por cierto, tampoco lucía muy contento. Harry les dirigió una significativa mirada a sus amigos, a quienes les había contado lo que había sucedido antes de la clase. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, seguramente tenía que ver con eso.

- Jóvenes – Tonks procuraba, con poco éxito, que su voz sonara tranquila – siento informarles que no tendremos práctica el día de hoy – Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, pero la mirada que les dirigió el mago oscuro hizo que todos se callaran casi al mismo tiempo – El profesor Snape y yo tenemos… algunos asuntos que discutir.

Con cierta renuencia, los alumnos empezaron a salir del salón. Estaban decepcionados por no recibir su clase ese día, y rápidamente concluyeron que algo grave tenía que haber pasado entre los adultos para verse tan molestos. La mayoría se inclinó a pensar que seguramente la culpa la tenía el profesor de pociones.

Harry y sus amigos avanzaron algunos metros sin decir nada, pero al doblar una esquina, Ron se apoyó en la pared repentinamente.

- ¡Ron! – Hermione observó con preocupación a su novio – ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No… yo...es… me siento – se llevó una mano a la boca y respiró profundamente para intentar controlarse – tengo… nauseas – murmuró al fin.

- El aire te hará sentir mejor – Harry colocó el brazo de Ron sobre sus hombros – ayúdame Hermione, lo llevaremos afuera.

Aunque con cierta dificultad (el pelirrojo sobrepasaba por algunos centímetros a sus amigos y también era bastante más pesado que ellos, como comprobaron los dos adolescentes al ayudarlo a caminar), lograron conducirlo hasta el patio cercano, hacia una de las piedras que había por allí.

- Siéntate y coloca la cabeza entre las rodillas. Respira fuerte y despacio – le indicó Harry. Hermione lo miró con sorpresa, porque sabía exactamente qué hacer en este caso. Su amigo se encogió de hombros – recibí un curso de primeros auxilios cuando iba a la escuela muggle – explicó.

Se quedaron así un rato, platicando sobre lo que había pasado mientras esperaban que el malestar de Ron pasara.

- ¿Qué crees que se traen esos dos? – Hermione acariciaba distraídamente la espalda de su novio.

- No lo se – Harry había olvidado su preocupación por lo que sucedía entre Tonks y Snape en cuanto vio a Ron enfermo. Pero ahora ya podía pensar mejor en ello – algo me dice que ellos tienen cuentas pendientes que resolver.

- Así es – Ron había levantado su cabeza y los observaba fijamente – y te aseguro no es nada bueno.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Cuando pase junto a ellos, sentí… me sentí enfermo. Era algo… no se… como una mezcla de enfado, molestia, coraje, amargura y... se que no van a creerme, pero podría asegurar que también celos.

- ¡Estás loco!

- Sabía que ibas a decir eso Harry, pero es la verdad. Por eso tengo nauseas. Bill me advirtió que cuando hay sentimientos muy fuertes en el ambiente me pueden afectar, porque mi "empatía" puede sentirlos. Y la rabia entre Snape y Tonks era, o mejor dicho; es, mucha. Incluso ustedes deben haberlo sentido – Harry y Hermione asintieron – porque era muy obvia. La verdad, estoy preocupado por Tonks. No se de que vayan a hablar, pero conociendo a Snape, podría lastimarla. Cuando ese desgraciado se enoja no piensa.

- ¡Ron!

- Perdón por lo de "ese" Hermione.

- Pero ella es una auror – a Harry no le gustaba la idea de que Snape le hiciera algo a su maestra.

- Y él un mortífago – Ron volvió a agacharse al sentir que las nauseas volvían.

- "Ex" mortífago, recuerda que ya no es un seguidor de Vo...Voldemort.

- Bueno – Harry ignoró lo que Hermione había dicho. A veces le molestaba que ella siempre defendiera a Snape –¿Qué podemos hacer?

Los jóvenes se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que la castaña dio un pequeño brinco, lo que era un indicador de que se le había ocurrido una idea.

- Harry, ¿sabes por qué ese salón se llama "descubierto"?

- Tiene un lado que da a…

- ¡Exacto! Da a este campo. Sólo tenemos que rodear esos pilares – Hermione señaló hacia su derecha – y estaremos allí. Podemos escondernos tras las columnas que aún quedan en pie y asegurarnos que ella esté bien – al ver la mirada del ojiverde se ruborizó un poco – no creo que el profesor vaya a hacerle algo ¿de acuerdo? Pero es una de las mejores maestras que he tenido, aparte de una persona muy agradable, y entre ella y el profesor Snape, es obvio por quién me inclino ¿no?

- Herm, yo no creo que sea buena idea.

La chica lo observó con incredulidad a Ron. Era la primera vez que se negaba a participar en algo semejante.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque van a enfrentarse en un duelo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No sé. Creo que... lo escuché o tal vez lo sentí. Si, eso era. Lo que sentí era mucho enfado y un sentimiento de desquite. Sé que van a batirse.

- Con mayor razón debemos ir – ahora si que Harry se había alarmado – Tonks podría salir lastimada.

- Eso es cierto ¿Recuerdas cuando el profesor Snape se enfrentó al profesor Lockhard? Lo envió directo al muro al primer intento.

- Y no juega limpio. Los enfrentamientos con Remus han sido violentos y no estaban en un duelo real. Si estás en lo correcto, las cosas podrían ponerse violentas.

- Pero ellos dos son magos poderosos – Al parecer, cuando Hermione proponía una idea alocada, era misión de Ron el ser la voz de la cordura – Nosotros no podríamos detenerlos. Lo mejor es avisarle a Remus y al profesor Dumbledore.

- ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Podrían estarse peleando en este momento!

La aprensión de Harry era suficiente para convencer al pelirrojo.

- Tienes razón. Debemos ayudarla – con dificultad, Ron se incorporó y respiró varias veces con los ojos cerrados. Al fin sonrió con tranquilidad y abrió sus ojos – ya me siento mejor.

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto Herm – alborotó cariñosamente el cabello de la castaña – tu preocupación me curó.

- Perdonen que interrumpa su momento tierno, pero tenemos algo que hacer – Harry no estaba en esos momentos para ver los cariños de sus amigos.

Sigilosamente se fueron moviendo entre las piedras enmohecidas que se encontraban por allí hasta que llegaron a los pilares que Hermione había mencionado. Con cautela caminaron entre ellos hasta que se adentraron en el salón, logrando alcanzar un sitio que les permitía ver a los profesores sin que ellos los notaran. Hermione rodeó un bloque de piedra particularmente grande y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para sofocar un grito.

- ¡Zabini! – murmuró al fin, en un susurro, a pesar de lo cual fue escuchada perfectamente por los jóvenes que la acompañaban. Ellos se acercaron y se toparon con el Slytherin, que estaba escondido tras una piedra.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó Harry, en el mismo tono de voz que su amiga.

- ¿Tú que crees? – Le respondió igualmente Zabini – ¿Acampando?

- ¡Estás espiando!

- ¿Y tú y tus amigos no?

- Es diferente... nosotros...

Ruidos cercanos hicieron que Harry guardara silencio. Detrás de uno de los bloques habían aparecido Seamus Finnigan, seguido de Susan Bones, Terry Both y varios más del club de duelo.

- ¿Qué demonios...?

- También estamos preocupados por la profesora – contestó Susan a la mirada interrogadora de Harry.

- ¿Cómo llegaron todos aquí?

- Igual que ustedes – respondió con aire de superioridad Zabini.

- ¿Pero por qué..?

- ¿Esa cicatriz en la cabeza también te hizo idiota Potter? Estamos acá por ella. Nos preocupa. El profesor es nuestro jefe de casa, pero ella nos ha enseñado muchísimo. Es muy buena, sabe de peleas y todo eso, pero lamentablemente él es mejor; así que si se enfrentan, las probabilidades de que la sangre corra es muy alta.

- ¿Cómo sabes que van a enfrentarse?

- Porque conozco esa mirada en Snape. Además, yo me encontraba cerca de la puerta...

- ¿Qué hacías allí?

- ¿Acaso crees que estaba escuchando Abbot? – le dirigió una mirada asesina a la joven de Hufflepuff – Fue por casualidad. Se me cayó mi recordadora y rodó hasta la puerta. Me acerqué a recogerla, y logré captar claramente la palabra "duelo" .

- ¿Sólo eso?

- No soy un entrometido, así que no me quedé a escuchar más. Poco después entraron y por sus expresiones deduje que era verdad – Ron tomó nota mental que el Slytherin tenía una recordadora. Serviría por si Malfoy molestaba a Neville por lo mismo – Escuchen, la maestra Tonks parece ser la única que puede contener al profesor. No se ustedes, pero no quiero que la persona que logra mantenerlo a raya salga lastimada. Nos sirve más con todos sus huesos sanos.

- Cuánto amor Zabini.

- Shhhhh – Ron los acalló rápidamente. Con la cabeza señaló hacia el interior del salón. Desde donde se encontraban podían divisar a Snape y a Tonks, que en ese momento se colocaban en posición de firmes.

No se habían dirigido la palabra desde que los alumnos habían salido, esperando pacientemente a que transcurriera un tiempo prudencial. Así no quedaría nadie cerca para escuchar lo que sucedería. Snape esperaba que ella reconsiderara el reto, pero cuando observó que Tonks movía con un hechizo los escombros y mobiliario viejo que había al centro del salón, dejando suficiente campo para el duelo, se dio cuenta que seguía empecinada en su idea.

Con cierto desgano caminó hacia el extremo opuesto a la puerta principal. Ella notó el movimiento e hizo otro tanto, manteniendo la puerta a sus espaldas y de esta manera quedaron uno frente al otro.

- ¿Está segura? – dijo al fin. Ahora que se había calmado, volvían a su tratamiento habitual – aún puede retractarse.

- ¿Para que pueda burlarse de mí cuando quiera? No gracias – ella también utilizaba nuevamente el "usted" – Estoy harta de sus insultos. Le demostraré de una vez por todas que no debe subestimarme.

- No veo por qué arriesgar la vida sólo para obtener respeto. No es importante lo que yo piense, sino lo que usted crea.

Tonks titubeo. Ese era un argumento con una gran carga de verdad, y no podía encontrar nada con qué rebatirlo que no fuera el hecho de que ella en verdad quería era dar por terminado todo eso. Demostrarle que ya no era una niña, como él la había llamado. Que hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una de sus alumnas. Poder verlo a los ojos sin miedo... y que él la viera como lo que era... como una mujer. _"Quieres obtener su respeto y tal vez su estima"_

- No estoy arriesgando mi vida, se defenderme...

_"Sé que puedes hacerlo Nym. Pero es doloroso el que pienses que tienes que hacerlo de mi" _

- ¿Qué modalidad quiere? – Snape se alejó varios pasos, dejando un espacio considerable entre ellos – ¿Un duelo normal o un combate directo?

- El que usted prefiera. No creo que haya gran diferencia si...

-_ ¡Desmaius!_

El ataque llegó sin previo aviso y sólo sus reflejos la salvaron de recibirlo directamente. Se hizo a un lado, pero tropezó con una roca y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. Sin embargo, no perdió tiempo y rodó para cobijarse tras una columna. Respiraba aceleradamente, porque Snape la había sorprendido, pero aún se sentía calmada.

- ¡Creí que respetaría las reglas! – Su gritó resonó en el salón pero no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata. Con precaución empezó a rodear la columna, pero un nuevo hechizo golpeó arriba de su cabeza, haciendo que una nube de polvo la envolviera.

- ¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¡Me dejó elegir! ¿Recuerda? – Snape se encontraba oculto tras una pila de escritorios en mal estado, tratando de controlar su adrenalina. Él mejor que nadie se conocía en batalla. Sabía de lo que era capaz y no quería lastimarla – ¡Es usted demasiado lenta! – había planeado un único golpe que la inutilizara y de esa manera acabar el duelo rápidamente, pero ella había sido más ágil de lo que él había supuesto.

Cada vez que Tonks se movía, Snape le lanzaba un hechizo y luego de soportar esto por unos minutos, ella comenzó a responder con la misma velocidad y energía que él, provocando un intenso intercambio de estos. El suelo del salón se lleno rápidamente de escombros y basura; y lo único que se escuchaba eran los golpes de los hechizos al rebotar en los objetos. A ese paso, no quedaría nada en pie cuando ellos terminaran.

Los últimos rayos de sol se estaban retirando y las sombras del anochecer empezaban a envolver el salón. Eso complicaba las cosas para ambos, porque la visibilidad bajó rápidamente. En esas circunstancias, la ventaja estaba de parte del que fuera más sigiloso.

La metamorfomaga cambió de lugar con cuidado, poniendo todo su empeño en no hacer ruido. Acababa de hacerlo cuando un hechizo impactó en el bloque tras el que ella había estado escondida. No sabía si eso era casualidad o si Snape la había escuchado, pero se le ocurrió que podría usar eso para provocarlo. Una buena táctica era hacer perder la concentración al contrincante.

- ¡¿Que pasa Severus?! – Se quitó distraídamente el cabello que se le pegaba al rostro sudoroso. La emoción de la batalla la tenía en un extraño estado de agitación – ¿Acaso no me encuentras?

Snape bufó por lo bajo, exasperado. Entre las sombras no podía distinguir de donde provenía la voz. Tenía una idea aproximada, pero eso no era suficiente.

_"¡Demonios! La niña resulto mejor de lo que creí. Nunca imaginé que fuera tan buena, o tal vez nunca se me ocurrió que en realidad siempre lo ha sido"_

Dio un par de pasos, y un hechizo hizo saltar polvo cerca de él. Suspiró profundamente y corrió hacia la columna más cercana, mientras ella le lanzaba un hechizo tras otro, aunque sin acertarle con ninguno. Cuando la alcanzó, pegó su espalda a ella y se quedó quieto mientras intentaba pensar en la mejor manera de acabar todo esto lo más pronto posible, pero no se le ocurría nada. Con algo de diversión, se dio cuenta de lo irónico que resultaba el hecho de que ella lo tuviera en jaque y no pareciera darse cuenta de ello. A donde intentara ir, ella se le adelantaba. No podía moverse libremente.

_"Las cosas no están saliendo como lo esperado. Tienes que calmarte y pensar. Tú conoces este salón mejor que ella y tienes más experiencia en el combate. Concéntrate y visualiza este lugar"_

Snape cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar con calma. Luego los abrió y colocó la varita horizontalmente sobre la palma de su mano. _Oriéntame_ – le susurró, y está giró y señaló hacia su izquierda. Ese era el norte, y en esa dirección quedaba la puerta. Si se dirigía hacia allí, podría llegar a donde se encontraba Tonks originalmente. Ella no podía estar muy lejos, así que se movió en esa dirección, apoyándose en los bloques de piedra y cuidando cada paso mientras intentaba acercarse a la joven. Su túnica ya tenía algunos cortes y empezaba a estorbarle. La de ella no podía estar en mejor estado, y así era, aunque Tonks no parecía darse cuenta de ello, ocupada como estaba en tratar de ver a su oponente e intentar a la vez mantenerse a salvo.

_"Piensa Tonks, piensa. Debe haber alguna manera en que esto termine. No puede ser que no hayas podido impactar ni una sola vez en él. ¿Cómo puedes ganarle? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"_

Lentamente se fueron formando en su mente las palabras que había leído en el reglamento de duelos que el Ministerio mantenía vigente.

"Todo duelo terminará en el momento en que uno de los dos contendientes deje de tener contacto con su varita"

_"¡Eso es! Debes quitarle la varita. De esa manera ganarás"_

Escuchó un ruido a su izquierda y se movió a tiempo para evitar que un Expelliarmus la golpeara. Se escabulló por detrás de la piedra en la que se había refugiado y logró verlo.

- _¡Embestida!_

Snape se hizo a un lado, pero el hechizo logró golpearlo en el hombro, haciéndolo que tropezara con unas bancas y aterrizara en el piso. Una piedra filosa rasgó la manga izquierda de su túnica, atravesando la tela y llegando hasta la piel, provocándole un corte profundo. La sangre empezó a brotar fácilmente.

_"¡Idiota! ¡Dejaste que te alcanzara!"_

Se quitó lo que quedaba de su túnica y la lanzó a un lado. Luego se levantó la manga de su chaqueta descubriendo la marca tenebrosa, que brillaba por la sangre que la cubría. Escuchó la respiración agitada de Tonks. Estaba demasiado cerca. Se incorporó y corrió hacia el extremo opuesto del salón, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ellos. La joven no lo atacó, porque aún se encontraba aturdida y enfadada por haberlo dejado acercarse tanto a ella. Pero se rehizo rápidamente y volvieron al intercambio de hechizos.

La batalla continúo por algunos minutos más, a pesar que ambos estaban cansados. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía darse por vencido.

La luna se había elevado hasta el cenit, llenando el salón con su pálida luz. Los objetos eran despojados de su apariencia habitual, tomando un matiz diferente, como suavizados. Snape observó esto por unos momentos y después el silencio que lo envolvía llamó su atención. Lo estaba cazando. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro. Tonks no era tan torpe como aparentaba. Realmente era buena en su trabajo – _"Si te estuviera persiguiendo de verdad, no tendrías muchas oportunidades" _– pensó – _"Pero yo también soy bueno. Si quiere atraparme, hagámosle las cosas un poco más difíciles"_

Se arrastró con lentitud, sin hacer ruido. Los alumnos lo miraban con temor. Habían presenciado todo el duelo y tenían muchos sentimientos mezclados. Por una parte admiración por las habilidades de sus maestros y por otra temor ante la violencia demostrada. Si esto era un duelo ¿cómo sería una batalla real?

Harry asomó la cabeza para ver mejor en donde estaba Snape. Tonks sólo logró distinguir ese movimiento y dirigió su ataque contra esa posición.

- _¡Desmaius!_

La mitad superior de la roca voló en pedazos, y uno de los fragmentos golpeó a Harry en la cabeza, haciéndole una pequeña herida. Snape vio la explosión detrás de él y regresó sobre sus pasos para ver a qué le había disparado Tonks. Llegó a tiempo para ver como Harry se incorporaba, y como una flecha se lanzó hacia él, sujetándolo por la muñeca.

- ¡¿Que demonios haces aquí Potter?! – Snape susurraba con furia. Zarandeó con fuerza a Harry, sin importarle que algunas gotas de sangre asomaran bajo el cabello del muchacho - ¡¿Acaso nos estás espiando?!

- ¡Suélteme! – Harry intentó zafarse de Snape y al hacerlo, una de las gotas de su sangre cayó en le antebrazo izquierdo del profesor. Lentamente, ésta empezó a bajar en dirección a la marca tenebrosa.

Tonks escuchaba algunos sonidos, pero no podía distinguir qué eran. Le parecía que alguien estaba discutiendo, pero ¿quién podría ser?

Snape sabía que no podía quedarse peleando con Harry mucho tiempo, así que lo soltó con un gesto de repugnancia.

- Cuando esto termine Potter – su voz susurrante destilaba veneno – desearás no haber estado aquí nunca. Nadie va a salvarte esta vez – empezó a retroceder con cautela – nadie.

_"Si tan sólo pudiera ser más rápida que él, si tuviera unos segundos más" _– pensaba Tonks – _"unos segundos de ventaja... ¡Eso es! Sólo necesito unos segundos para localizarlo"_

Snape estaba rodeando las piedras para acercarse nuevamente a la joven, mientras la gota de sangre de Harry se movía peligrosamente hacia la marca. Dos milímetros, uno... y la gota al fin tocó la marca y se mezcló con la de Snape. Este sintió como si un fuego empezara a consumirlo, de una manera tan fulminante que ni siquiera pudo gritar. Cayó de bruces en el suelo y todo a su alrededor se desvaneció. De pronto se encontró cayendo en un pozo profundo hacia una oscuridad aterradora y absorbente...

Voldemort abrió los ojos repentinamente, aturdido por una sensación extraña. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de adivinar qué había sucedido. Sentía el frío de la piedra en su rostro, y lentamente se incorporó. Se vio en un salón lleno de escombros, metido en un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Observó sus manos y la marca de su antebrazo. Sintió el roce del cabello en su rostro y sonrió con crueldad al comprender en dónde estaba metido exactamente.

_"Esto es mejor que el imperiatus, mejor que la legeremancia inclusive. Creí que sólo con Potter era posible, pero ahora... tal vez la suerte me sonríe a mí. Tal vez... he encontrado un camino diferente para lo que quiero"_

Cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, disfrutando de la sensación de un cuerpo vital, muy diferente del que se había conseguido con el hechizo. No sabía cómo, pero estaba dentro de Snape y eso era sensacional.

El ruido de una respiración agitada llamó su atención y el conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando se le presentó vividamente.

_"Te encuentras en un duelo Snape. Con una auror... con una chica que... _– la sonrisa torcida apareció otra vez, pero no era como la que Snape solía tener, esta era despiadada y repugnante – _no quieres lastimar. ¿Qué más me has escondido vasallo? Ahora que tengo acceso a tu mente puedo averiguarlo... aunque... tal vez sea mejor dejarlo para después. Estoy seguro que estás lleno de muchas más sorpresas"_

Sintió un hormigueo en su nuevo cuerpo. Conocía esa sensación. Era la que siempre había tenido cuando alguien intentaba hacer un hechizo en su contra. Y lo mejor era que conocía de cual se trataba. Alzó la varita y dijo al mismo tiempo que Tonks:

- _Tempus Fuggi._

Las hojas de los árboles que se veían en el patio dejaron de moverse. Tonks sabía que ese era el momento. Se dirigió hacia la escalera que daba a éste, buscando a Snape. Estaba segura que debía estar por allí, pero no lo encontró. Se giró y el salón se llenó con su grito. Frente a ella tenía al mago oscuro... pero no era él. Su rostro era más pálido de lo habitual y la sonrisa que tenía era de odio contenido. Pero lo peor eran sus ojos, si acaso podía llamárseles de esa manera. Estaban vacíos, literalmente. Allí no había nada, excepto una negrura espantosa. Tonks quiso retroceder pero no podía moverse... estaba aterrada.

- Así que tú eres Nym – Snape alzó la mano y rozó la mejilla de la joven. Ella se estremeció ante ese contacto y se alejó unos pasos del mago... o de lo que fuera ese hombre – Me habría encantado conocerte mejor, seguramente hubiera podido disfrutar mucho de ti – intentó acercarse, pero ella volvió a alejarse – pero me temo que eso no será posible, porque debo borrarte del mapa.

Tonks sintió un frío inmenso instalarse dentro de ella. Lo que estaba hablándole no era Snape. Era una criatura que había tomado su forma o su cuerpo.

- ¿Qu... quién es usted?

- ¿No me reconoces Nym? Soy yo, tu guía, tu maestro, tu... _asesor._

- Usted no es él ¿En donde está el profesor Snape? ¿Qué hizo con él?

- Esta aquí... adentro. ¿Quisieras verlo? Puedo llevarte a donde él está. Seguramente se alegrará de verte.

- ¿Qué pretende?

- ¿En este momento? Quitarte de en medio preciosa. Haz arruinado a un buen mortífago. Y eso no suelo permitirlo.

- ¿De qué está hablando?

La sonrisa se acentúo en su rostro. Nunca quitó la mirada de Tonks, ni se movió. Pero él no necesitaba agitar la varita para hacer un hechizo poderoso.

- _Em...bes...ti...da_

Ella no fue suficientemente rápida esta vez. El hechizo golpeó directamente en su pecho, enviándola por sobre unas piedras hacia una columna, en la que rebotó y luego cayó en las escaleras, rodando por estas hasta detenerse sobre el césped, como una muñeca rota.

- ¡NO! - Hermione no pudo reprimir un grito, pero fue sujetada por Ron para que no se lanzara en su ayuda.

El _tempus_ acababa de romperse, permitiendo que los alumnos vieran cómo su maestra había sido atacada.

Voldemort se giró y vio a muchos alumnos salir detrás de las piedras, dirigiéndose a Tonks unos y otros hacía él. Les lanzó hechizos que ellos desviaron fácilmente hacia las columnas (provocando que algunas se desmoronaran), pero eran demasiados y no parecían temerle. Retrocedió unos pasos y sintió un mareo. Al parecer empezaba a perder el control sobre Snape, pero se rehizo rápidamente. Iba a aprovechar la ventaja que tenía hasta el último momento. Harry y sus dos amigos lograron acercarse lo suficiente como para ver sus ojos y detenerse. Ese no era Snape. Harry sintió que la cicatriz le dolía y en ese momento Ron se llevó nuevamente la mano a la boca y tuvo una arcada. Eso era suficiente para que supieran inmediatamente ante quién estaban.

- ¡TU! ¿Pero...?

- Hola Harry. Volvemos a vernos.

- Voldemort.

Algunos alumnos se detuvieron al escuchar este nombre, pero otros lo ignoraron. En ese momento era más importante ayudar a Tonks, que había quedado bajo los escombros de una de las columnas que se había desmoronado.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

La única respuesta de Voldemort fue una sonrisa cruel y enigmática.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Con magia – Había burla en esta respuesta. Voldemort levantó la varita, con clara intención de atacar – Tu amiga sangre-sucia ya no está para defenderte. Y Snape tiene muchos trucos que me pueden ser útiles. ¿Trataras de enfrentarme esta vez Harry?

Antes de que el joven le respondiera, Voldemort sintió que era tirado hacia atrás, como en un traslador. Snape había logrado liberarse de él con mucho esfuerzo. La rabia que había sentido al ver como Tonks era atacada lo había ayudado. Cayó de rodillas con un grito, soltando la varita, que fue recogida por Ron.

- ¿Profesor... Snape? – Hermione dio un paso adelante, pero su novio la detuvo.

El aludido se incorporó, y esta vez sus ojos eran normales. No se detuvo mucho tiempo con ellos, sino que bajó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Tonks, seguido por el trío. Los alumnos que se encontraban con ella se retiraron pero sacaron inmediatamente su varita y se interpusieron en el camino de Snape. No iban a permitir que él se le acercara. Ellos sólo habían visto cómo su maestra era lastimada por el mago oscuro.

- ¡No de un paso más profesor!

Snape vio con sorpresa que Zabini y algunos más de su casa, y de las otras tres, lo estaban retando. Pero no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones.

- ¡Potter! ¡Granger! ¡Weasley!

- Señor...

- Muevan las piedras y despejen el camino.

Por primera vez, para sorpresa de los alumnos, el trío de jóvenes no cuestionó a su profesor, sino que lo obedecieron al unísono sin chistar.

- _¡Acio Varitas!_ – Todas las varitas volaron hacia ellos, dejando a los demás desarmados y confundidos _–_ _Leguardia Leviosá – _Las rocas que tenían prisionera a Tonks se elevaron rápidamente.

Snape avanzó hacia ella y la tomó en brazos. Luego se volvió con decisión y se enfrentó a los estudiantes.

- Slytherin – habló en un tono de voz que no admitía réplica – las explicaciones para después. Ahora vayan por Dumbledore y díganle lo que pasó. Ravenclaw adelántense y prevengan a Madam Pomfrey. Hufflepuff, busquen a McGonagall; Griffindor a Lupín. Díganles que estamos en la enfermería. Rápido.

Se abrió paso y se dirigió a la puerta. Harry y sus amigos se apresuraron a devolver las varitas y cumplir con lo que había dicho Snape, lo mismo que demás. Todos hicieron lo que les ordenó.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks se movió levemente y una dolorosa punzada en un costado la hizo emitir un gemido. Remus se inclinó hacia ella, con preocupación. La joven parpadeó y luego abrió los ojos, que se encontraron con los del hombre lobo. No supo por qué, pero al verlo observarla de esa manera, empezó a llorar en silencio. Él se inclinó y la abrazó, dejando que se desahogara en su hombro. Se quedaron así unos momentos, hasta que ella se calmó lo suficiente. Remus sacó un pañuelo de su túnica y se lo ofreció con gentileza.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella se limitó a asentir.

- ¿Deseas contarme lo que pasó? ¿O me quedo con la versión de tus alumnos?

- ¿Los… alumnos? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Presenciaron el duelo que tuviste con Severus.

- Pero eso no es posible. No se suponía que debían estar allí... ¿Cómo pudieron verlo?

- Se escondieron tras las rocas que hay por allí. Estaban preocupados por ti. Y por el resultado, veo que tenían razón.

- No debieron hacer eso.

- Tú tampoco. Pudiste meterte en un buen lío – el tono de voz de Remus era ahora de reproche – ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- No estaba pensando.

- Eso es obvio. No entiendo cómo pudiste enfrentarte a Severus. No sólo por ser quién es, sino porque los duelos están prohibidos en este colegio desde hace años. Sólo puedes hacerlos con fines didácticos, y dudo mucho que ese fuera el caso del de ustedes.

- Nos ofuscamos… habíamos peleado unos momentos antes.

- Esa no es excusa. Has peleado otras veces con él. ¿Por qué resolverlo esta vez con un duelo? ¿Cómo pudo ser Severus tan inconsciente como para retarte…?

- Yo fui quién lo retó.

Remus se quedó unos momentos cortado con esta respuesta. No sabía por qué, pero la idea de que fuera Tonks quién hubiera propuesto el duelo no le había cruzado por la mente.

- Eso es lo de menos –dijo a fin –Si tú lo retaste, él debió haberse negado. ¡Por Merlín Tonks! Fue muy peligroso. Un combate para demostración o por motivos educativos es comprensible, pero uno real… uno con otro mago en la posesión de todas sus facultades… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

- Lo he hecho antes. Y no en un duelo, sino en una persecución. Cuando Harry fue atacado me enfrenté a varios mortífagos. No es la primera vez, y no soy tan vulnerable como al parecer todos creen.

- ¿Todos? ¿O sólo Severus?

- Por favor Remus, no estoy para tus insinuaciones.

- Ya no son insinuaciones Tonks, son hechos. Es público que entre ustedes hay algo…

- ¿Algo de qué?

- ¡No lo sé! Y eso es precisamente lo que me tiene preocupado. ¿Desde cuándo me escondes cosas Tonks? ¿Acaso te hizo algo que te hiciera enfadar? ¿Intentó propasarse contigo en la cena acaso?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

- ¡De todos lados! La forma en que ustedes se miran… por como te trata… esas peleas que te hacen salirte de tus casillas. Por mucho que Severus pueda enfadar a las personas, contigo las cosas van más allá de lo "normal". Tal vez te has enfocado demasiado en ser su amiga hasta el punto de olvidar quién es, y cuando te diste cuenta el golpe fue muy duro. Estableciste una retorcida conexión con él, y ahora cuando topan echan chispas. El claustro de profesores lo ha notado también. Incluso murmuran que se odian tanto que pareciera que se quieren.

- ¡Eso es ridículo!

- Ridículo o no, las cosas ya fueron más allá del límite. Casi se matan hoy. Dumbledore está hablando con Severus en este momento y es muy probable que lo sancione por haberte herido de esa manera…

- No fue él.

- ¿Cómo que no fue él?

- Hubo un momento… cuando me atacó. No era él Remus… casi podría decir que era el señor tenebroso.

- ¡Eso…. Eso es imposible!

- Lo sé. Pero no fue Snape quién me atacó. Puedo jurarlo.

- ¿Jurarlo? – La señora Pomfrey se había acercado a ellos y se veía muy enfadada – ¿Ésta vez también tratará de disculparlo?

- Madam Pomfrey, está equivocada. El profesor Snape no tuvo nada que ver…

- ¡¿Nada que ver?! ¿Y por qué está en esta enfermería entonces? No Tonks, esta vez no me convencerán tan fácilmente. El director tiene que destituirlo ¡Ese hombre es un peligro para los alumnos! Lo dije en aquella ocasión y lo repito ahora. ¿O acaso va a esperar que la ataque una tercera vez?

- ¡Él no me atacó!

- ¿De qué habla Madam Pomfrey? – la mirada de Remus iba de una mujer a otra – ¿Ya existe un antecedente de esto?

- ¡Claro que existe un antecedente!

- Lo sucedido hoy no fue un ataque Remus, ella se confunde.

- ¡No estoy confundida! ¡No lo estoy ahora ni lo estuve en aquella ocasión!

- Madam Pomfrey… ¿Severus y Tonks ya habían tenido una pelea antes?

- ¡Le he dicho que sí! – Nunca habían visto a la enfermera tan molesta – ¡Cuando ella era estudiante, él profesor de pociones la envió a aquí por tres días! ¡TRES DÍAS! ¡¿Dónde se ha visto que un maestro lastime a un estudiante?!

Remus se levantó como un rayo al escuchar eso, dispuesto a ir hacia la oficina del director y exigir explicaciones, pero Tonks logró sujetarlo por la túnica y detenerlo.

- No Remus. Eso tiene una explicación razonable… que Madam Pomfrey no ha querido aceptar nunca, aunque se le presentaron todas las pruebas en su momento.

- Fui débil al dejarme convencer. Pero ahora, si el director no hace nada, yo lo denunciaré.

- No lo hará, porque si lo hace yo negaré todo. Será su palabra contra la mía, y siendo yo la víctima tendré más credibilidad que usted.

La enfermera cruzó los brazos en actitud desafiante, pero se notaba nerviosismo en su mirada, y en la de Remus, incredulidad ante la actitud de su amiga..

- No se enfade Madam Pomfrey – Tonks suavizó su tono de voz, hablándole conciliadoramente – Aquella vez fue mi culpa, y esta vez no fue culpa de él. Sé que la idea de que me haya lastimado siendo estudiante la ofende, pero le aseguro que nunca he pensado que lo hizo con malicia. Todo fue un accidente. Créame. Y esta vez los dos fuimos víctimas. Víctimas de nuestro mal carácter y… probablemente de la intervención de algo más. Se lo juro.

Tonks miraba de una manera tan convincente a la mujer que esta no pudo seguir peleando con ella.

- Está bien. Pero que quede claro que si alguien vuelve a aparecer en esta enfermería y el profesor Snape estuvo, aunque sea mínimamente, involucrado; lo denunciaré al Ministerio.

Luego de esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su despacho.

- Ahora, Tonks – Remus se encaró con la joven – Quiero que me cuentes exactamente lo que sucedió en el duelo… y también que pasó entre Severus y tú hace años. Me dirás por qué terminaste en esta enfermería, y no quiero excusas ni adornos. Sólo la verdad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿En qué estabas pensando Severus?

- En nada realmente.

- ¿Un duelo? ¿Aquí? ¿Con ella?

- Lo propuso

- ¿Y por qué lo aceptaste?

- No lo sé.

Snape y el profesor Dumbledore se encontraban en el despacho de este último. El director se apoyaba en su escritorio y el mago oscuro estaba reclinado en una silla, con la vista fija en el fuego de la chimenea.

- ¿Te das cuenta que pudiste matarla?

- ¡Jamás le haría daño! – se había puesto de pie como un resorte antes esta insinuación.

- ¿Entonces por qué está en la enfermería? – Snape no contestó y le dio la espalda al director, caminando hacia la puerta y recostándose en ella. Dumbledore hizo un gesto de cansancio – Escucha Severus, acabo de recibir una carta de Andrómeda Tonks. Ni siquiera era una carta, más bien parecía un vociferador. La indignación que siente porque su "pequeña" este herida, y que tú seas el culpable "de nuevo", es comprensible. Y esta vez no hay excusas válidas. Existen testigos de tu ataque – Snape iba a replicar pero el profesor lo detuvo con la mano – porque no puedes negar que eso fue un ataque. Con alevosía y ventaja.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo no lo hice?

- No es lo que dicen los alumnos.

- Están equivocados. Ella usó un _Tempus_, así que no vieron todo lo que sucedió. Las cosas fueron muy rápidas para ellos.

- Aún así no se si pueda salvarte esta vez. Tu puesto y tu cabeza sobre todo, penden de un hilo.

- Pregúntenle a ella.

- Lo haré, pero me temo que su testimonio no sea del todo confiable.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tratará de defenderte.

- ¿En serio? – Había burla en la voz del mago – ¿Y por qué haría eso?

- Corre el rumor de que ustedes dos se han vuelto "cercanos"

- Claro, tan cercanos como una serpiente y una mangosta.

- ¿Quieres decir que ella puede vencerte? Porque tu eres la serpiente.

- Piense lo que quiera.

Dumbledore no sonrió. Estaba preocupado. Lo del ataque llegaría a oídos del Ministerio a menos que pudiera encontrar una explicación que fuera razonable para los alumnos. Por el momento había logrado evitar todo clausurando la lechucería y colocando un hechizo desmemorizador temporal a los testigos. También se había tenido que encargar de aplacar la ira de la madre de Tonks con una carta enérgica en la que buscaba convencerla de que llegaría al fondo del asunto, aunque eso implicara hacer arrestar a Severus. Había logrado tranquilizarla un poco, pero llegaría junto con su esposo en el tren de la noche para asegurarse que su hija estaría bien y seguramente esperando ver la cabeza de Severus en una bandeja de plata.

- Dime qué pasó.

- No lo sé.

- Has pasado la última hora diciéndome lo mismo. Afirmas no haber sido tú quién le lanzó el hechizo, pero los alumnos te vieron atacar a Tonks.

Snape se acercó a la chimenea, como si el fuego lo atrajera. Se quedó viéndolo fijamente por unos momentos y cuando habló más parecía que lo hacía consigo mismo.

- Lo he estado pensando. No parece una idea razonable, ni probable, pero creo que de alguna manera…. algo o alguien utilizó mi cuerpo… se introdujo dentro de mí. Ellos me vieron atacándola… pero no fui yo – se frotó el cuello con cierto desgano – No lo sé. Todo es muy confuso. La marca empezó a dolerme y luego no recuerdo nada concreto. Tengo la cabeza llena de imágenes extrañas. Sé que estaba cayendo hacia algún lugar, y luego me detuve en una especie de limbo. Me escuché diciendo _Tempus_al mismo tiempo que ella... pero no era yo. Era otro. Luego hay una mezcla de voces, pero no logro distinguir qué dicen. Comprende Albus, yo peleaba por volver de donde fuera que estaba. Lograba ver por momentos lo que pasaba, pero era como si lo viera a través de una nube. En un momento determinado logré ver como Nym salía volando por los aires. Allí me di cuenta que alguien, al parecer yo, la estaba lastimando.

- Eso te enfureció.

- Si. Y no podía hacer nada, me sentía como atado.

- ¿Qué paso entonces?

- Observé a Potter frente a mí. Me hablaba, pero no se que decía. Y después, como si lograra romper lo que me detenía, salí de ese limbo y caí en el suelo. No recuerdo nada más.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación.

- Adelante.

Harry apareció en el umbral, seguido por sus dos amigos. Una pequeña venda en la cabeza indicaba que ya había estado en la enfermería.

- ¡Harry! – El director les hizo señas para que se acercaran – Pasa, pasa. Precisamente estaba por llamarte para que habláramos sobre lo que sucedió esta tarde.

El ojiverde tragó con dificultad. Había dudado sobre hablar con el director, ya que una parte de él quería que destituyeran a Snape, pero otra le decía que no era justo porque él sabía quién era el verdadero culpable de todo ese caos. Sus amigos le habían ayudado a decidirse, porque era más importante lo de Voldemort que lo de Snape.

- Señor Director… Sna… el profesor Snape no atacó a Tonks.

- ¿No? – Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque – Hermione se adelantó con cierto nerviosismo – quién lo hizo… le habló a Harry.

- ¿De verdad? – Snape vio a su estudiante fijamente – ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que volvíamos a vernos.

- ¿"Volvíamos"? – Dumbledore arrugó el ceño – ¿Entonces sabes quién era?

- Si. Se trataba de Voldemort.

Al escuchar ese nombre los dos hombres palidecieron.

- ¿Estás seguro Harry?

- Si señor. Cuando lo enfrentamos no lo negó. De alguna manera poseyó al profesor, como lo hizo conmigo en el ministerio.

- ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! – Snape parecía querer convencerse de ello.

- Lo es – Ron habló con voz temblorosa. Aún no se recuperaba del todo de haber visto a Voldemort – lo sentí. Era él. Nadie más puede provocar la misma sensación que un Dementor.

- En caso de ser necesario... ¿Firmarían una declaración indicando exactamente lo que me han dicho?

- Si… los tres lo haríamos profesor Dumbledore.

- Gracias Harry. Pueden retirarse.

- Profesor… – Hermione se veía nerviosa – cuando Vol… Voldemort nos habló… sus ojos, los ojos del profesor Snape eran como dos cuencas vacías. Llenas de oscuridad. Y antes de atacar a Tonks creó que también habló con ella.

- ¿Él le hablo?

- Eso creemos... Harry, Ron y yo lo hablamos y estamos seguros que escuchamos algo parecido a un murmullo, aunque todo fue demasiado rápido.

- Bueno, gracias jóvenes

Al salir los adolescentes, Dumbledore observó con preocupación a Snape.

- Severus, si las cosas sucedieron de esa manera, quiere decir que Voldemort cuenta con un arma poderosísima en este momento. ¿Tienes idea de cómo pudo ocurrir?

- No.

- ¿Hay algo que no me has contado? Cualquier cosa, aunque te parezca insignificante.

- Bueno, sólo sé que me corté y mi sangre llegó hasta la marca. Tal vez lo hizo de esa manera, pero no veo cómo. Otras veces me ha sucedido eso y él jamás utilizó mi cuerpo antes. Puede meterse en mi mente, pero jamás lo había hecho en mi cuerpo.

- ¿Crees que pudo haber averiguado algo?

- No lo sé. No estuvo mucho tiempo dentro de mí cabeza.

- Amigo mío, esto nos pone en una situación muy delicada. Tal vez sea hora de que consideres dejar tu papel entre los mortífagos.

- ¿Y hacer qué? ¿Refugiarme aquí? No tengo costumbre de huir Albus.

- Lo sé. Pero tu vida está en riesgo.

- ¿No lo ha estado en otras ocasiones? Pero eso no me preocupa realmente. No creo que el señor tenebroso me mate pronto. Estoy seguro que no tuvo tiempo de escarbar en mi mente, así que seguramente ahora tiene mucha curiosidad e intentará saber más. Podemos utilizar eso.

- Es demasiado arriesgado. Tom podría matarte sólo por diversión, o jugar contigo para descubrirte. No creo que después de lo ocurrido confíe en ti.

- Él no confía en nadie. Su poder reside en el miedo que inspira. Aún así, no voy a esconderme. La simple idea de que me retire es abominable. Sabes que no lo haré.

- ¿A qué le temes? ¿Acaso a vivir sin tu careta? Se que es difícil, pero te has enfrentado antes a cosas que nadie entendía y las superaste. Tal vez esta sea una señal.

- Olvídalo, no me iré – el director hizo ademán de decir algo, pero Snape no lo dejó – No conozco otra forma de ayudar a la orden.

- A veces creo que el problema es que no conoces otra forma de vida.

- ¡Por favor Albus! Deja para otro momento tus pláticas que resultan siendo sermones.

- En ese caso… hablemos del otro asunto.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Por qué se enfrentaron a duelo con Tonks?

- Por estupideces. Empezamos a pelear, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminó retándome.

- ¿Y aceptaste?

- Fui un idiota. No tengo idea ni por qué acepté ni tampoco por qué peleábamos.

- ¿Qué pasó en la cena?

- ¿Perdón?

- Creo que todo se originó allí. ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada.

- Severus...

- Me di cuenta que soy un idiota y todo gracias a ti.

- ¿A mi?

- ¿Por qué pusiste esa endemoniada canción en la radio?

- ¿Tú por qué crees?

- ¡No lo sé y me gustaría que me lo dijeras! No estoy para juegos en este momento. Habla claro y directo, aunque sea una vez en tu vida.

- De acuerdo. Quería que te dieras cuenta que debes dejar tus recuerdos en donde pertenecen. En el pasado. Esa canción es sólo eso, una canción. Algo que representa lo que fue y ya no es. Y no quiero decir que lo olvides, sino que te des cuenta que ya todo pasó. Puedes escuchar esa melodía sin violencia, ni nostalgia. Severus… debes dejar ir de una vez a Florence.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- Debes aceptar tus recuerdos, pero no aferrarte a ellos. Reconciliarte con tu pasado. Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero la vida te está ofreciendo una nueva oportunidad de amar y ser amado. Florence lo hizo y algo me dice que Tonks también siente por ti ese mismo tipo de afecto. Ella no será lo que una vez perdiste sino lo que ahora necesitas.

- Albus… deja las bromas para quienes las aguanten.

- ¿Y quién está bromeando?

- Ella no siente por mí nada más que… nada realmente. Y estoy cansado de escuchar eso de que la necesito.

- ¿Alguien más te lo ha dicho?

- Por supuesto que no, pero no sé por qué se te ocurre que necesito algo.

- Ambos lo necesitan. Tú, alguien que te acepte como eres y te ame. Ella, alguien que la comprenda y no la subestime… Alguien que logre infundirle la confianza necesaria para que termine de crecer.

- ¡Yo no soy una niñera! ¡Y ella no es una planta!

- Perdón, creo que no lo expliqué bien. Tonks ha vivido todo este tiempo tratando de demostrar lo buena que es, primero consiguiendo el puesto de auror, y ahora como maestra. Necesita saber que el ser metamorfomaga no la hace diferente, porque ya bastante tiene con ser hija de un muggle. Saber que tiene un lugar en el mundo mágico.

- Pues me parece que ya lo encontró.

- Remus y ella son sólo amigos.

- ¿Si? Bueno, ¿no dicen los muggles que los marginados se unen?

- Mmmm, creo que el dicho es que los opuestos se atraen.

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta a este golpe bajo.

- Olvídalo Albus. Si ella busca quién le de confianza, te equivocaste de persona. Yo puedo decirte todas las torpezas que ella ha cometido desde que entró al colegio y señalárselas una por una, además de todas las equivocaciones y desastres que la acompañan a donde vaya. Soy experto en inspirar desconfianza, no en lo opuesto.

- Tu particular temperamento y comentarios han logrado muchísimas cosas en ella. La han impulsado a mejorar, todo para que dejes de molestarla.

- No lo he hecho con esa intención.

- Sé que no. La retas y ella responde demostrándote lo que sabe. Se que eres así, pero a veces pareciera que tus ofensas son para que ella no se conforme.

- Has interpretado mal todo lo que ha pasado. El duelo de hoy demuestra que no podemos permanecer en la misma habitación sin que uno de los dos termine tomando una poción para el hígado.

- Eso no es cierto. Cuando fuiste su tutor no hubo peleas...

- Tal vez no las viste.

- Deja de ser tan obstinado. Incluso los demás maestros empiezan a murmurar que hacen una particular pareja.

Snape se puso rojo ante lo que el director había dicho. Que se hablara de él era algo que no soportaba.

- ¡En cuanto escuche a alguien propagando ese estúpido rumor, juro que le corto la cabeza!

- Severus. Deja ya de tratar de ser un ogro. Ya no me asustas a mí, y te aseguro que Tonks ya no le pone atención a tus rabietas. Insisto, ella necesita ser amada totalmente y absolutamente, con devoción. Y yo se que tú puedes sentir eso.

- Estas equivocado, mi corazón… si es que alguna vez tuve, está muerto. Y ella ya encontró quién la amara, te lo aseguro. Junto a mí sólo encontraría dolor, ira y destrucción. No es algo que una mujer como ella necesite. Lo de hoy fue un ejemplo. Si fue el señor tenebroso quién la atacó, sólo demuestra que corre peligro estando cerca de mí. Además, nos hemos ofendido demasiado y demostrado muchas veces lo diferentes que somos. Ya no quiero seguir alimentando esta vana ilusión, Albus. Ella estará mejor sin mí presencia. Se encontrará a salvo.

Con pesadez se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Crees que realmente puedas alejarte de ella?

- Si. Soy bueno para auto castigarme.

- ¿Aunque la lleves clavada en tu alma?

- Eso no importa.

Dumbledore no podía creer que Snape estuviera tan vulnerable que no se diera cuenta que estaba aceptando sus sentimientos.

- Una vez me dijiste que siempre serías un mortífago porque llevabas la marca tenebrosa en la piel. Para mostrarte quién habías sido. Pero también tienes una cicatriz en tu hombro que te demostró desde hace años que Tonks era capaz de llegar a ti.

- Fue un rasguño.

- Pero uno que no quisiste curarte. ¿Acaso querías llevar por siempre algo de ella?

- No la amaba entonces.

- Tal vez lo presentías.

- Déjalo ya Albus. Te lo digo aquí y ahora. Me voy a alejar de ella. Jamás permitiré que se me acerque nuevamente, porque traería desgracias para ambos.

Sin decir nada más salió de allí, dejando a Dumbledore con tristeza en su corazón por ver a un hombre como Snape darse por vencido ante la vida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Estas segura que eso fue lo que sucedió? ¿No estarás imaginando cosas? Mira que te golpeaste duro la cabeza.

- Apostaría mi vida que así fue. Algo estaba dentro de él. Algo maligno y cruel. Estoy casi segura que era... el señor tenebroso. Lo único que no sé es por qué me atacó con esa furia. Por qué deseaba destruirme.

- No creo que necesite una razón específica. Si tiene la oportunidad de matar lo hace.

- Muchas veces he sentido miedo Remus, pero esta vez sentí pánico. Uno irracional y primitivo. No se como Harry ha podido enfrentarse a esa… cosa tantas veces.

- Y hablando de enfrentamientos….

- Quieres saber lo que sucedió hace años, ¿verdad?

- Si.

Tonks suspiró profundamente, dispuesta al fin a satisfacer la curiosidad de su amigo.

- De acuerdo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_La algarabía de los alumnos de Ravenclaw era evidente. Contra todas las expectativas habían ganado el partido de Quidditch disputado con los Slytherin, y eso que las serpientes habían utilizado todas las sucias estrategias que conocían. Aún así, lograron remontar un marcador desfavorable y empatar justo antes de que su buscador atrapara la Snitch. El estadio se quedó unos segundos en silencio para estallar luego en vítores. Incluso los rivales se quedaron de piedra cuando el silbato sonó, dándoles la victoria a las águilas._

_Todo había sido emoción, abrazos y lágrimas. Ese triunfo les daba oportunidad de disputar la copa contra los Griffindor, algo que no lograban desde hacía algunos años._

_La única nota triste era que el buscador se había lastimado el brazo al lanzarse en picada para atrapar a la evasiva pelotita dorada, así que los festejos tendrían que esperar hasta que la señora Pomfrey curara al herido. El equipo decidió acompañar al joven a la enfermería y los demás Ravenclaw se encargarían de preparar las cosas en la sala común de la casa, ya que se disponían a celebrar la victoria toda la noche._

_Ya habían colocado serpentinas azules y doradas en el techo y dispuesto una mesa con ricas viandas cuando se dieron cuenta que no tenían suficiente jugo de calabaza. Tonks se ofreció para ir a buscarlo a la cocina, y sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo, no tanto por que les hiciera mucha falta el jugo, sino para alejar a la joven de los adornos, ya que había echado a perder dos cajas de gorritos al sentarse sobre ellas sin querer._

_La joven se dirigía a la cocina, por uno de los pasillos descubiertos, cuando unos destellos le llamaron la atención. Provenían de su derecha, cerca del vestíbulo que se encontraba más abajo. Las columnas no le permitían ver bien lo que estaba pasando, pero parecía una pelea. Con precaución fue acercándose y al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con sus compañeros tendidos en el suelo. Algunos aún llevaban puesto el uniforme del equipo. Todos estaban desmayados, con evidencias de haber sido atacados. Ella aún no salía de su asombro cuando un quejido la sobresaltó._

_- ¡Timoty! – con rapidez se arrodilló al lado de un joven de ensortijados cabellos castaños - ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Las… ellos…_

_- Cálmate, no te agites – se dio cuenta que tenía el brazo en una posición extraña. Seguramente estaba roto – pronto estarás bien. Iré por Madam Pomfrey – intentó levantarse, pero el joven le tomó de la túnica, con una expresión de miedo en su rostro – No… no vayas. Ellos te atacarán._

_- ¿Ellos?_

_- Slytherin_

_- Timoty… ¿Esos cretinos fueron los que los atacaron?_

_- Si... Nos estaban esperando... No nos dieron tiempo de reaccionar…_

_Ella no necesitó escuchar nada más. Se soltó del joven y empuñando su varita se dirigió escaleras arriba, dispuesta a encontrar a los culpables y hacerlos pagar. Estaba furiosa._

_Al llegar al inicio del pasillo tomó hacia su derecha y se topó de bruces con alguien que venía en dirección contraria._

_- ¡Ouch!_

_Por la fuerza del golpe perdió el equilibrio y fue a parar al suelo. _

_- ¡Demonios! ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que se fije por donde va señorita?_

_Frente a ella se encontraba la persona a quién menos quería ver en ese momento. Snape la miraba con un aire de reprobación que la terminó de descomponer._

_- ¡Usted! ¿Cómo pudo…? ¡Atreverse a semejante canallada!_

_- ¿De qué está hablando?_

_La joven se puso de pie rápidamente y apuntó con su varita al profesor de pociones._

_- ¿Qué rayos cree que está haciendo señorita?_

_-¿Qué diablos le sucede profesor? ¿No puede aceptar una derrota? ¿Siempre tiene que ganar, no importa el precio? _

_Snape retrocedió un par de pasos. La joven se veía bastante agitada, y eso unido al buen manejo que tenía de la varita la hacía una combinación peligrosa. Intentó parecer tranquilo._

_- Señorita Nymphadora, será mejor que se calme..._

_- ¡Cierre la boca! – Las lágrimas empezaban a empañar la visión de la joven – atreverse a algo tan cobarde, ¡y ni siquiera dar la cara sino enviar a unos estúpidos a realizar su trabajo sucio!_

_- Niña, no se que paso pero le aseguro que no tuve nada que ver._

_- ¡¿Y espera que le crea?! Si usted es un amargado que no puede ver a los demás felices_

_- Tonks, está extra limitándose. Le aconsejo que baje su varita_

_- ¡Silencio! Usted no puede aconsejarme, porque de su boca sólo sale veneno._

_- ¡Si no baja su varita en este momento me aseguraré de que la expulsen!_

_- ¡No lo hará! ¡El profesor Dumbledore no seguirá queriendo entre sus maestros a un mortífago después que le diga lo que hizo!_

_Snape tragó con dificultad al escuchar esto. Creía que nadie más que el director y algunos pocos conocían su pasado, pero debió imaginar que siendo ella hija de Andrómeda y sobrina de Sirius algo tendría que haber escuchado al respecto. Bajo esas circunstancias era mejor evitar un enfrentamiento con la joven._

_- No me importa lo que usted crea. O lo que haya sucedido, pero al amenazarme está violando varias reglas del colegio y se arriesga a sanciones importantes, incluso a que su permanencia en el colegio sea considerada peligrosa._

_- ¡Y encima me amenaza! ¿Acaso cree que le tengo miedo? – El enfado no le permitió pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo - ¡Desmaius!_

_El hechizo hizo impacto en el hombro de Snape y éste cayo al suelo. Reaccionando ante este ataque, sacó su varita y antes de darse cuenta sus labios pronunciaron la respuesta._

_- ¡EXPELIARMUS!_

_La joven se encontraba al inicio de la escalera, y cuando el hechizo la golpeó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó rodando por ellas, golpeándose contra el suelo._

_Snape se incorporó y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Acababa de atacar a una alumna. Olvidándose del dolor de su hombro, bajo hasta donde la estudiante se encontraba y con cierta alarma notó que tenía una herida en la cabeza de la que manaba sangre._

_- ¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios hiciste Severus? ¿Tienes idea de lo que te hará Dumbledore ? ¡Y todo por no pensar antes de lanzar ese estúpido hechizo!_

Hizo aparecer una camilla y con cierta dificultad colocó a Tonks en ella. Luego la hizo avanzar en dirección a la enfermería. Casi podía escuchar los reclamos que seguramente la señora Pomfrey le haría en cuanto se apareciera con la joven.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Y así fue. Me golpee la cabeza al caer y sufrí una contusión. Por eso me tuvieron acá por un tiempo. Primero esperando que despertara y luego asegurándose que no tenía nada grave.

- Pero… Severus te atacó.

- Yo lo ataqué primero. La culpa fue mía, y así se lo hice saber al profesor Dumbledore cuando me interrogó.

- No entiendo. Si estabas tan enfadada con él, porque había enviado a los alumnos a atacar a tus compañeros…

- El director me explicó que eso fue idea del equipo de Slytherin, no de Snape. Ellos se lo confesaron cuando Dumbledore los llamó a su despacho. Dijeron que esperaron a que los chicos salieran de la enfermería para "darles su merecido". Pero que Snape no sabía lo que ellos habían planeado. Dumbledore los castigó quitándoles puntos a su casa y haciendo que acompañaran a Hagrid a limpiar el corral de los Teslas y a Flitch a limpiar todos los salones. También les suspendió los partidos de Quidditch y las salidas a Hosmeade.

- Me parece que fue blando.

- Yo también lo pensé en su oportunidad.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Severus?

- Bueno… mientras estuve inconsciente lo suspendieron, y tuvo que escuchar varias amenazas de parte de mi madre.

- ¿No dijo que tú lo habías atacado?

- Creo que se lo dijo a Dumbledore, pero prefirió esperar a que yo diera mi versión de los hechos.

- O sea que tuviste su futuro profesional en tus manos.

- Si… pero no podía mentir. Dije exactamente lo que había sucedido, incluso mis suposiciones sobre el origen del ataque a mis compañeros. Cuando Dumbledore me explicó como habían sido las cosas, me di cuenta que había cometido un error garrafal.

- ¿Te disculpaste?

- Lo intenté, pero mi madre me aconsejó que no lo hiciera. No consideraba prudente que me acercara a Snape en algún tiempo, a menos que fuera necesario, así que ella se las dio por las dos.

Remus rió por esto.

- Me imagino que eso fue un trago muy amargo para Andrómeda. Después de todo, Severus te lastimó.

- Pero yo comencé todo. La verdad nunca me dijo si él había aceptado las disculpas, pero ese tema no volvió a mencionarse entre nosotras. Yo volví a las clases y él a su despacho.

- ¿Qué dijeron los demás?

- Aparte de Leila, nadie más se enteró.

- ¿Cómo fue eso posible?

- Timoty y los otros estaban desmayados cuando sucedió todo. Así que para evitar habladurías y malos entendidos, mi madre estuvo de acuerdo en que se dijera que yo me había tropezado. No fue difícil que todos creyeran esto, y todo quedó como un pequeño accidente.

- ¿Y Madam Pomfrey?

- Ella si que se enfadó. Dumbledore me contó que fue la primera vez que la escuchó decir semejantes palabrotas. No le cabía en la cabeza que él me hubiera hecho daño. Estaba indignada. Quería que lo despidieran, pero si lo hubieran hecho a mí me tendrían que haber expulsado. Al parecer todo quedó como "defensa propia" de parte de Snape y "locura temporal" de parte mía.

- ¿Y su hombro?

- ¿Su hombro? Pues no sé. Creo que él tuvo que curarse, porque temía que Madam Pomfrey le hiciera algo. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- El día que fui a su casa, cuando lo encontré bebido…

- ¿Si?

- Recuerdo que tenía la camisa abierta y le vi dos arañazos en el pecho.

- Eso me lo contaste.

- Acabo de recordar que también observé algo en su hombro. No podría asegurar que era, pero creo que podría ser una cicatriz.

- ¿En el derecho?

- Si.

- Podría ser. ¿Pero por qué me lo dices?

- Por nada. Es sólo que me parece curioso que no haya hecho algo para borrarla.

- Eso es porque siempre quiere tener presente lo que sucede cuando uno es tomado desprevenido – los magos se sobresaltaron al escuchar esto. Dumbledore acababa de entrar a la enfermería y estaba a pocos pasos de ellos – o por lo menos eso es lo que él dice. ¿Cómo estás Tonks?

- Mucho mejor. Gracias.

- Esta es la segunda vez que te visito en la enfermería.

- Lo sé.

- Y por el mismo motivo…

- No exactamente.

- Me refiero a que volvieron a enfrentarse. Y recuerdo que en aquella oportunidad me dijiste que las probabilidades de que eso sucediera nuevamente eran de una en un millón.

- De verdad creí que así sería.

- Severus me dijo lo que sucedió, y me gustaría que tú hicieras lo mismo.

Algo en el tono del a voz de Dumbledore hizo que Remus comprendiera que esa era una conversación privada.

- Ya que ustedes tienen cosas que discutir, yo me retiro – se inclinó y besó a Tonks en la frente. Ella no hizo nada para retenerlo – te veré más tarde.

Cuando el hombre lobo hubo salido, Dumbledore ocupó su lugar al lado de Tonks, quién suspiró fuerte y lentamente y después le contó al director lo que había pasado desde que Snape le lanzó el primer hechizo. No omitió nada, porque él necesitaba saberlo todo.

- ¿Sabes por qué Voldemort te dijo esas cosas?

- ¡Entonces si era él!

- Así es. Harry también habló con él y él le dijo quién era.

- ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

- No lo sabemos. Y eso es lo que nos preocupa. Si fue algo al azar, esperamos que no se repita nuevamente, si no… tendremos que extremar nuestras precauciones.

- Pero…

- Primero me gustaría que me dijeras si tiene significado para ti lo que él te dijo.

- Ninguno. Dijo que yo era culpable de arruinar a un buen mortífago, pero no veo cómo pude yo haber hecho eso. No he capturado a ninguno desde que dejé de trabajar para el ministerio, y si hablaba de Sna… el profesor Snape, entonces entiendo menos. Para mí él sigue siendo y comportándose igual.

- Tal vez se refería a que tú lo has influenciado de alguna manera. Que ocupas algún lugar en sus pensamientos…

Tonks enrojeció ante esta insinuación. El director debía estar bromeando.

- La única manera en que estuviera allí es porque debe de pensar mil y un maneras de matarme.

Al director le divirtió que los dos fueran tan necios como para no creer que podían sentirse mutuamente atraídos y sonrió para sus adentros. Cada vez estaba más convencido de su teoría y eso era algo que lo alegraba.

- Bueno, por lo visto no podremos saber a que se refería Voldemort. Lo que sí sabemos es que debemos mantenernos alerta y esperar que no vuelva ha decidir utilizar a Severus para entrar al colegio.

- ¿Cómo está… _él_?

- Se siente culpable.

- ¿Por qué? No fue él quién me atacó.

- Bueno, él cree que sí. Que fue su culpa no impedirlo.

- ¡Es un necio si piensa eso! No entiendo esa manía que tiene de creer que todo es su culpa.

- Años de soledad pueden ser malos para cualquier persona. Y si ha eso le agregamos algunas malas experiencias… pues se vuelve algo comprensible.

Tonks no contesto a eso. Dumbledore sacó una bolsita de caramelos de su túnica, le ofreció uno a Toks y luego tomó otro con delicadeza. Permanecieron así unos momentos, que a ella se le hicieron muy pesados.

- ¿Está… herido?

- Aparte de un corte en el brazo está perfectamente. Al parecer eres tú quién lleva la peor parte en sus peleas.

_"Y que lo diga. Me acusa de ser peligrosa y él no se ha dado cuenta que la etiqueta le va a él de maravilla"_

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

- Bueno… amonestación para ambos, la cual irá a su expediente, y una suspensión de sus labores por tres días, sin goce de sueldo.

- ¡¿QUE?!

- ¿Qué esperabas Tonks? ¿Una felicitación? Rompieron las reglas, varias por cierto. Y se supone que ustedes son los que deben dar el ejemplo. Si hubieran sido dos alumnos estarían a prueba, como maestros debo ser un poco más drástico. Aunque la verdad no lo estoy siendo. Mínimo debería informar al Ministerio, pero como no estamos en las mejores relaciones, es mejor dejarlo así. ¿No crees?

- Supongo que tiene razón. Aunque suspendernos….

- Debes agradecer que sólo será eso.

- Si señor director.

- Además, tendrás que hablar con tu mamá.

- ¿Mi madre? – la idea de hablar con ella no le agradaba a la joven metamorfomaga – ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque viene en camino. Ella y tu padre quieren que Severus sea despedido. Tendrás que decirles lo que sucedió, y te aseguro que Andrómeda no se conformará como yo con una explicación tipo "nos enfadamos y decidimos batirnos en duelo". Ella querrá llegar al fondo.

- Pues no podrá hacerlo porque no hay otro motivo. Y mi padre me apoyará.

- ¿Y si quiere tomar ella el asunto en sus manos?

- La detendré. Tiene que entender que no tengo cinco años y puedo cuidarme sola.

- No me da esa impresión viéndote en esa cama.

- Bueno… fue un error. Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos alguna vez.

- Me agrada que pienses eso. Significa que comprendes que nadie es perfecto.

- Por supuesto.

- Y que no se debe juzgar a las personas.

- Si habla del… profesor, ya lo sé. Pero no creo que a él le interese lo que yo piense.

- ¿Segura?

- ¡Por supuesto! Le importa un pepino si yo vivo o muero.

- Si tú lo dices Tonks, yo te creo. La verdadera pregunta es ¿lo crees tú?

- No se de qué habla.

- Mi querida niña, eres alguien muy maduro en muchos aspectos, pero lamentablemente aún te falta crecer en otros.

- No me gustan los enigmas señor Director, y debo decirle que a usted le gusta muchísimo utilizarlos.

- Yo más bien creo que le doy a las personas la oportunidad de descubrir lo que ya saben.

- Bueno, en este asunto yo sé lo que hay.

- Como quieras – el director se levantó, indicando que la conversación había terminado.

- ¿Y los alumnos? – a Tonks le asaltó un sentimiento de angustia al pensar en lo que tendría que decirles sobre lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué hay con ellos?

- Remus me dijo que presenciaron el duelo. No podrá silenciarlos a menos que les demos una explicación razonable.

- Eso sería imposible. No. Les coloqué un hechizo desmemorizador en forma temporal. Los llamaré a mi despacho y lo haré permanente.

- ¿A todos?

- A Harry, Ron y Hermione no. Creo que es mejor que ellos si lo recuerden. Aunque los prevendré que no lo divulguen. Además me servirán de seguro. Mientras ustedes dos sepan que hubo alguien que sabe lo que sucedió, lo pensarán dos veces antes de hacer otra locura.

Sin decir nada más le dio la espalda, pero lo pensó mejor y se giró para verla. Consideró que era apropiado decirle a Tonks lo que Snape había decidido y ver su reacción.

- Tonks… No tienes que preocuparte más por Severus. Me prometió que no volverá ha acercarse a ti o a cualquier cosa en la que estés involucrada.

No supo porqué, pero repentinamente se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Tomó un poco de agua para disimularlo.

- ¿Usted se lo pidió? – preguntó al fin.

- No. Fue su idea.

- Supongo que es lo mejor – Tonks miró disimuladamente hacia un lado para que el director no viera las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos – no podemos estar juntos.

Dumbledore estuvo seguro que ella quiso decir más con ese comentario de lo que había querido. Aún así, era mejor dejarla sola en esos momentos para que reflexionara. Ya no le parecía divertido todo eso sino desesperante. Pero sólo ellos dos podían decidir el curso que le darían a lo que sentían. Él sólo podía esperar que dejaran a un lado sus diferencias para notar sus similitudes y la forma tan elemental en que se complementaban. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la enfermería silenciosamente. Tonks se arrebujó entre las sábanas y mordió su almohada para silenciar su llanto.

_"¡Eres una idiota! Lloras porque no podrás seguir junto a ese hombre, pero tú misma pensabas que así debía ser. Y ahora te sientes fatal porque él tuvo la misma idea. Hoy tuviste una prueba de que él no siente nada por ti. De lo contrario nunca habría aceptado el duelo. Casi se matan mutuamente y todo porque quisiste retarlo. Querías ganar con tanto empeño que dejaste que tus sentimientos interfirieran. Y eso será siempre así porque no puedes alejarlo de tus pensamientos. Él no tuvo ese problema Aunque quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado no hubiera intervenido, seguramente él habría realizado algún truco para vencerte. No habían sentimientos de por medio por parte de él. Entiéndelo… No es posible y nunca lo será. Él se ha dado cuenta y ha tenido el suficiente sentido común para alejarse de ti, porque sólo le traes complicaciones. Ahora es tu turno. A veces no se puede tener lo que se desea. Tal vez así aprendas que nada de esto tenía sentido y mucho menos futuro. __Él nunca será tuyo"_

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW**

**La-Peye-Malfoy:** ¡Hola chica Malfoy! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien. Gracias por los halagos, eres muy amable, aunque eso de "Gran escritora" aún se me hace muy grande para mí, pero si es tu opinión, por mí no hay problema (La verdad es que haces que de saltitos de alegría cuando dices eso. Sólo saltitos para que los demás no pienses que estoy loca).

Ya ves que tus deseos se cumplieron, porque este capítulo me salió medio largo. Y que bueno que el anterior lo hayas podido leer rápido, aunque espero que éste no sea el causante de que te de sueño.

Tienes razón, el tiempo se pasa rápido, pero creo que se me fue la mano esta vez, porque fueron ¿Cuántas? Creo que 5 semanas de no publicar nada. Espero que eso no se repita, por lo menos haré todo lo posible que así sea.

Ojalá ya hayas podido escuchar la canción. Realmente es muy bonita y la letra era perfecta para ese baile. Lamentablemente el acercamiento entre ellos se fue por el caño luego de su "pequeña" pelea. Creo que me mande un poco con la tragedia, pero era necesario para que volvieran a alejarse (que ganas de hacerlos sufrir ¿no?). Pero pensemos que las cosas siempre se ven muy negras antes de encontrar alguna solución.

Mmmmmm, me temo que Harry aún tendrá que esperar un poquito más para entregarle el regalo a Ginny. ¿Por qué será que me gusta hacer que la gente sufra? Tal vez un extraño sentido de que eso hará que la felicidad se saboree mejor (Uff, perdón si eso me salió medio cursi). Esa canción también me gusta mucho a mí. Creo que la versión "muggle" del libro musical sería la radio vía satélite, pero me temo que no es algo muy difundido aún.

Que bueno que viste la foto. Si yo hubiera sido Snape también me habría quedado de una pieza al ver a Tonks. Esa imagen me fascina y tienes razón con eso de que posee cierto aire de misterio. Incluso aparecen columnas atrás de ella, lo que hace pensar en un castillo (como Hogwarts).

¿Cómo van tus clases? Me imagino que bien, como toda buena estudiante. Ojalá que el fic no haya salido de tu lista de prioridades después de que deje tanto tiempo de actualizar y de que hayas tenido tiempo de escribir tu también. Recuerda que el estudio siempre es importante, pero también que tengas tiempo para ti y tus gustos. Bye

**Kiche** ¡Hola señorita! Debo decirte que me encanta conversar contigo por msn y más aún ahora que tenemos ese pequeño "juego". Perdona si no he tenido tiempo, pero el trabajo no siempre me deja. Me tienes con duda sobre lo que va ha hacer al fin Tonks. Espero que decidas dejarla. También quiero disculparme por no haber dejado review en tu historia (para quiénes no la hayan leído se llama 360 grados y es muy buena), pero las cosas están un poco difíciles en el trabajo con eso de no tener acceso a Internet. Trataré de hacer un poco más de tiempo de ahora en adelante, porque no me gusta eso de leer una historia y no decir lo que pienso (que en el caso de la tuya son sólo buenas opiniones).

¿De veras te pareció bueno el capítulo? Oh, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso. Lo de los errores pues... son de dedo como tu dices, y me gustaría poder evitarlos pero pareciera que uno nunca se escapa de ellos (mi idea es que son duendecitos que hacen cosas raras mientras tú no miras).

Si he de serte honesta, yo tampoco hubiera aceptado a Percy, pero es parte de la familia y si esta arrepentido pues... todos merecen una segunda oportunidad (eso es lo que siempre dice mi madre, y creo que tiene razón).

¿Viste que los hermanos Weasley son geniales? Piensan en todo, especialmente en como mantener a su querida madre al margen de sus ideas. La verdad no quisiera pensar que pasaría si no estuvieran con Dumbledore. En ese caso, creo que, repitiendo tus palabras "pobre Harry"

¡Chispas! Gracias por el halago sobre la cena. Jajajajajajajaja, me divirtió eso de que S fuera por allí multando a las mujeres bonitas. Tienes razón, si le quitan a S su rutina, entonces queda como bloqueado y sin saber que hacer (me alegra que eso te gustara). Mmmmm, creo que te confundí. Fue Snape el que pensó en que porqué le estaba advirtiendo, no Tonks (tengo tendencia a escribir de esa manera, y creo que ha veces puede crear confusión y no saber quién piensa que, trataré de corregir eso). Se que es feo que ella le sienta lástima y compasión, pero es que con semejantes anécdotas es un poco difícil no sentir eso (bueno, eso sería lo que yo sentiría, creo).

¿El sueño de Harry? Bueno, la respuesta es: con los dos. Me temo que sí, a S todavía le esperan unas cuantas cosas más (buena parte están en este capítulo. Creo que tengo una vena sanguinaria, aparte dela dramática)

Aunque yo fui quién lo escribió, he de decirte que también me sonrojé al hacerlo. Si me hubieras visto, tenía una gran sonrisa, auque al final más parecía algo maquiavélico cuando corte lo del beso (jejejejeje, mi vena sanguinaria otra vez). Ya veo que te puse en una encrucijada. Pensé en que se lo diera, pero luego me di cuenta que eso hubiera complicado las cosas y me hubiera alejado de la idea que tengo (no me quiero adelantar). Siento que te quedaras con las ganas de que hubiera, pero piensa que en los expedientes X se tardaron siete años para que Mulder y Scully se besaran (que excusa tan patética ¿no?)

Ups, me alegra que no te cayeras de la silla. Eso me haría culpable de daño no premeditado y tendría que purgar condena en algún penal (ya, ya, que me estoy poniendo trágica). ¿Qué puedo decir? No tengo excusa. Soy culpable de crueldad injustificable contra Tonks, y de causarte una conmoción, pero en mi defensa alego que esto último no fue intencional.

Gracias por seguir con los halagos, me haces sentir muy bien la verdad. Y aunque la historia principal son S y T, que bueno que también te guste la de H y G.

Contra tus deseos, no actualicé en su momento (ni en las siguientes cinco veces que debí hacerlo), pero espero que te sientas medianamente pagada con este. Ya me dirás tu opinión luego. Bye

**Tenshi Lain:** ¡Hola Tenshi! ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿De verdad ocupan todo eso los tres capítulos anteriores? No me había dado cuenta. A decir verdad no se cuanto ocupa todo el fic, porque lo he dividido en partes. Lo uniré todo y así sabré de que dimensión ha sido mi locura, jejejejeje.

¿Te gustó la declaración de Ron? A mi también. Yo me muero si alguien hace algo semejante para mí (guardo la ilusión de que eso pueda pasar algún día).

¿Sabes? No recuerdo de donde saqué que Ginny se llama Ginebra, porque yo tampoco recuerdo que este en algún libro. Creo que lo leí en alguna entrevista de Rowlin o en su página web. Creo que fue esto último. Y la verdad es que es un nombre bonito y más apropiado que Virginia.

Me temo que la reacción de Ginny ante el regalo aún tendrá que esperar un poquitín más, pero espero que no demasiado.

No eres pesada para nada, tienes toda la razón. Tuve un fallo cuando escribí eso. Tonks es de Ravenchaw, no de Huffepuff, así que tuve que haber dicho que ella era un águila. Lo corregí en este, pero debía una explicación. Me confundí porque Florence fue la que perteneció a los tejones, no Tonks. Me pasó lo mismo que a Snape creo. Gracias por hacérmelo notar.

Mmmmm, nop. Lo de empático lo saqué de los Expediente Secretos X. Tenían un capítulo llamado empatía en el que una chica sentía lo de los demás (¿Se nota que esa serie era mi favorita?). No he visto ese capítulo que tu dices en Charmed, pero es que no veo la serie con regularidad.

La verdad es que Snape no consideró nunca que Tonks pudiera aceptar la invitación. Por eso, según él, su plan no tenía fallo. Aunque no lo reconociera en su momento, sí deseaba estar con ella. La cena fue un buen comienzo, pero todo se arruinó al final y en este capítulo vemos las consecuencias. Ambos estaban sensibles y la pelea fue inevitable e irreversible los daños. Ya verás que pasa de aquí en adelante (odio hacer eso, pero ha veces es simplemente imposible evitar ese afán de hacerme la misteriosa. Espero que me perdones el desliz).

Que curioso, no estaba segura que la pelea de T y R fuera adecuada, pero es bueno saber que te gustó. La verdad es que los hombres son así, unas veces son la madurez andante y otras son como niños malcriados (y a nosotras nos toca a veces balancear eso, lo cuál no es justo, por cierto)

Si Tonks acabó en la enfermería porque se enfrentó a Snape. No hay problema en decírtelo porque en este capítulo lo aclaro (lo cual ya era hora ¿no crees?, a veces me paso de la raya con lo que hago esperar para explicar algunas cosas). Espero que haya cumplido con tus expectativas. Bye

**Meilin2:** ¡Hola Meilin2! Así que ahora fuiste directo al grano al exponer tus puntos. Ok. Haré lo mismo para responderte. Vamos a ello.

Charlie y Bill son mucho más parecidos a los gemelos de lo que uno creería. Y siempre están dispuestos a ayudarlos, más aún con algo tan especial como los fuegos para su hermanita.

Harry pareciera que está salado (expresión de mi país) porque las cosas no le salen cuando el quiere. Cuando al fin puede acercarse a la mesa, resulta que esta protegida. Irónico ¿no?

Este.... sip. Suelo hacer ese tipo de interrogatorios y pinchar a la gente donde le moleste para conseguir lo que quiero. Me ha funcionado algunas veces. Me imaginé que esa sería la única forma de hacer hablar a alguien como Snape, aunque lo de la frialdad si no lo pude evitar, porque ese hombre es un témpano andante.

Si, aunque ella no lo ha notado, puede manejarlo sin demasiado esfuerzo. Claro que debe ser algo inconsciente, porque si lo hiciera con intención no creo que funcionaría.

Nop, sutileza no es una habilidad del profesor de pociones.

Oh, quién diría que ese comentario te provocaría eso. Espero que no te hayas lastimado. Para evitar la intriga coloqué aquí las razones para que D haya colocado la canción (que son una mezcla de las interpretaciones tanto mías como de Clau, mi beta. Sus apreciaciones siempre son geniales y dan en el punto)

La verdad es que las vacaciones de S nunca fueron muy dulces que digamos. O por lo menos eso imaginé por la escena que Rowlin escribió sobre que S veía a su padre gritarle como un poseso a su esposa. Y alguien así es capaz de dañar tanto verbal como físicamente a otra persona, en especial a su hijo.

Hice que G supiera lo del collar para no tener que explicarle la historia cuando H se lo dé (un caso de pereza mental de mi parte para ahorrarme esa escena. Pido disculpas por ello)

Jijijijijijijiji, yo también quisiera un libro de esos.

Yo creo que S se niega a pensar en cualquier posibilidad que sea buena para él, y por eso se pregunta de manera tan obsesiva las razones de T para mostrarle su apariencia, pero recordemos que él no sabe si es esa la verdadera.

Un beso hubiera sido una bonita manera de terminar el baile, no te lo niego. Pero te aseguro que tiene su razón de que eso no sucediera (en primer lugar, no hubiera sucedido el duelo y en segundo.... pues.... ah si, me hubiera desviado de la historia, jijijijijijijiji)

Me temo que S no estaba muy bien coordinado cuando le dijo Florence a Tonks, y lo más divertido es que ni siquiera lo notó.

Yo ya hubiera roto todos los espejos para evitar que me estuvieran molestando.

Te diré amiga mía. Conozco a alguien que ya ronda por los 30 y aún se pone caprichoso cuando se enferma. Hace unos pucheros tan lindos que no puedes negarle las cosas. Y no creo que G le niegue algo a H viéndolo tan indefenso (después de todo, le gusta)

D le contó a S que Harry había visto todo eso en una visión, pero como siempre, el profesor de pociones se hizo a la idea de que eso no es importante (Que manía la del hombre en ser fatalista ¿no?)

No actualicé tan pronto como hubiera querido, pero espero que eso no te haya desilusionado (ni dado ganas de que me mataras) y que este capítulo también te guste. Bye

**Indira de Snape:** ¡Una nueva lectora! ¡Hurra! (me pone feliz ver que eso suceda a estas alturas). ¡¿Te leíste todo el fic?! Pues envidio tu paciencia porque ya está bastante avanzado y no es ninguna baba de perico leerse 26 capítulos. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo, y más aún en un fin de semana. Ojalá no te haya apagado el entusiasmo el que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no se porqué las cosas se me complicaron. En fin, que ya estoy aquí de nuevo y espero que encuentres este capítulo interesante. Bye  
**Sami** ¡Hola pequeña! ¿Qué tal va el colegio? ¿Todo bien? ¿Tú papá te sigue restringiendo el Internet? Ojalá no se ponga muy estricto, pero recuerda que él hace las cosas pensando en tu bien y la red ha veces se puede volver una gran fuente de distracción. Seguramente tu papá piensa que puedes invertir ese tiempo en leer, convivir con tu familia y amigos, lo cuál es importante. Trata de entender eso y te aseguro que las cosas irán bien en cuanto él se de cuenta que eres juiciosa en las cosas que haces.

Ha sido una lástima no encontrarte más seguido en msn, pero siempre es un gusto hablar contigo.

Mmmmm, gracias por lo de "tener talento especial para hacer sufrir a los personajes" aunque me sentí culpable por eso. Lo bueno es que al final las cosas se arreglarán de una manera.... o de otra (muajajajajaja).

Pensándolo bien, si que me gusta hacerlos padecer, porque eso de que en tu cumpleaños te digan el nombre de otra no es nada bonito. A Harry siempre le pasan cosas raras, como lo del desmayo. Pero siendo el chico que vivió, pues eso parece ser algo normal para él.

La canciones son las que me gustan a mí, aunque "The Reason" y "Everithing" han sido sugerencias de Arshy Moonlight y en cuanto las he escuchado supe que eran perfectas para el fic.

Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, así que aquí esta la continuación (con un poco de atraso, eso sí). Bye

**Samara-Snape:** ¡Hola Chica! ¿Qué tal va todo por el pozo? Mira que se vienen los meses fríos y no quisiera que te resfriaras, así que procura protegerte de la humedad (aunque eso debe ser difícil en un pozo ¿no?)

¡Chispas niña! Eso de que hayas utilizado todos los adjetivos de adulación que conoces me sonroja (pero que eso no te impida seguir buscando otros, jejejejejeje, es broma, no vayas a creer que soy una pesada)

¿Así que te esperabas algo semejante? Mmmmmmm, creo que vuelves a intentar utilizar la Legremancia conmigo, pero haré todo lo posible por reforzar mis habilidades de Oclumancia (Me buscaré un profesor de cabello negro y nariz grande para que me dé clases particulares)

Tonk si está triste, porque eso de que te digan otro nombre cuando tú acabas de estar medio flotando debe ser feo (aunque cuando lo escribí sabía que así era, la verdad). Yo concuerdo contigo en que S no podía pedir una chica más bonita de la que le tocó (Y eso que sólo utilizó poco maquillaje, jijijijiji)

¿Escribir una historia mia, mia , mia? Suena interesante, y para serte sincera tengo un par de ideas sobre algo así. Ya veré si de medico a eso en serio en cuanto este más desocupada.

Los gemelos tenían que hacer algo especial para su hermana. Era algo que no podían dejar pasar por alto. Ellos no sabían que Harry no había puesto su regalo, seguramente habrían ido con Bill para que quitara el hechizo, pero si así hubiera sido ¿te imaginas a Ginny y su reacción? No, no, no. Es mejor que eso sea algo entre ellos dos solitos.  
¿Matar a S? Jijijijijijijiji, no puedo decirte que sucederá, pero al menos se que esa probabilidad ya entra dentro de tus cálculos.  
Cualquiera diría que seguí tu consejo de no presionarme para escribir, pero como que me pasé de la raya. Jijijijiji, bueno te dejo con un gran abrazo. Bye

**La Dama del Norte**: ¡Hola! Que bueno ver que hay otra lectora nueva. (Me siento muy feliz por eso). No seas tan dura contigo misma, si yo hubiera visto que la historia tiene tantos capítulos, creo que también me hubiera tomado tiempo para leerla, porque si son bastantes. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leerla toda.

Puedo recomendarte "El misterio del Elixir de Garus" (Que por el momento esta detenida pero que es muy buena), Matrimonio por conveniencia, 360 Grados, Grabado a Fuego… por el momento son las que recuerdo, pero te aseguro que hay algunas otras que son muy buenas. ¿Te gusta la pareja? A mi se me hizo interesante desde que leí el libro 5, porque T me pareció un personaje tan diferente que inmediatamente pensé que haría una pareja curiosa con S. Bye

**Amsp14**: ¡Hola Ana María! Gracias por el correo, me alegra saber ver que seguimos en contacto. ¿Así que tal vez te des una vuelta por acá? Me hace mucha ilusión que eso se concrete, para ver si podemos conocernos en persona.

Perdón por no dejarte review en tu historia últimamente, pero la verdad con eso de que no tengo Internet se me está haciendo difícil, pero ya voy a empezar a ordenarme para no seguir con este distanciamiento que he tenido con FF.

A mi también me da no se que la idea de que la historia termine pronto, pero que le vamos ha hacer. Lo que no sé es si verdaderamente sólo me queden 3 capítulos o si termine escribiendo algunos más para que todo quede bien. Ya veremos que me resulta al final.

Jijijijijijiji, no se si el desmayo de Harry fue broma cruel del destino, creo que mejor debería decirse que fue una broma cruel mía, aunque si es cierto que el muchachito esta salado. Bueno, la idea era esa, que los fuegos se vieran estando todos presentes, para que pudieran disfrutarse. Y los gemelos no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de agasajar a su hermana con algo especial, de parte de todos sus hermanos. Los cuales, por cierto, se dan maña para darle la vuelta a la señora Weasley, si no, nunca podrían salirse con la suya.

Mmmmm, si Harry le hubiera pedido a Bill que quitara la protección, habría tenido que dar explicaciones… y eso sería demasiado para el chico. Mejor dejamos que suceda en otra ocasión que sea más adecuada para los dos jóvenes ¿no crees?

Lo mejor de pedir deseos es que a veces no se cumplen, para bien de uno. Y así será al final, ya veras.

La verdad, yo soy de la opinión de los gemelos de que Percy no debería haber sido incluido, pero considerando que era el cumpleaños de Ginny y todo eso, pues consideré que era mejor que no hubiera problema y las cosas quedaran en paz al final.

Creo que para la señora Weasley, Ron sigue siendo un niño y por esa razón no creía que se fijara en las niñas. Así que fue una sorpresa al enterarse que no solo le gustan sino que ya tenía novia. Jejejejejeje.

A Harry siempre le suceden cosas extrañas, y lo malo es que termina sintiéndose fatal. El punto bueno es que G lo consoló en la medida de lo posible. El chico ya debería darse cuenta que ella siente algo por él, pero me parece que salió medio lento para esas cosas. Y Ginny si sufre por él, aunque no quiera aparentarlo.

¿Pudiste ir al final al concierto de Alex Ubago? Ojalá que sí. Esa canción también es una de mis favoritas, pero sobre todo cuando la canta con Amaia Montero. Los dos tienen voces muy bonitas.

Jejejejejeje, no se si se me pasó la mano con lo dulce en la escena de H y G, pero por lo menos se que te gustó y más la frase de al final. Me pareció la más adecuada para ese momento. ¿Por qué será que las personas cuando escuchan algo que les gusta piensan que la otra persona debe estar o bromeando, alucinando o jugando?

Jejejejejeje, creo que el torturar a los personajes se me está haciendo costumbre. Como tú dices, la duda sobre si esa es su apariencia seguirá metida en su cabecita. Y le atinaste exactamente a que es lo que molesta a S en realidad. La razón de que ella le mostrara su rostro. ¿Cuándo le preguntará sobre eso? Mmmmmmm, no lo sé. Creo que no lo hará (ya pronto averiguaras a que me refiero con eso)

Te digo que estuve tentada a hacer que ella le dijera la verdadera razón de porqué quería conocerlo mejor, pero lo pensé y me pareció que no era el momento para que ella se sincerara. No es bueno colocar todas las cartas sobre la mesa cuando aún no sabes si ganarás el juego.

La verdad, T no sabe que desarma a S con su sonrisa. Si lo hubiera notado lo habría hecho más a menudo. Pero me temo que a partir de ahora no van a intercambiar muchas sonrisas que digamos. Es por eso que algunas explicaciones entre ellos quedarán para otro momento, especialmente lo de la razón de la invitación a cenar. S deberá a acostumbrarse a la idea de que R es parte importante de la vida de T y que ella puede mencionarlo cuando desee (aunque fue bueno que ella lo invitara a su casa ¿Verdad?). Yo también creo que S deseaba bailar con T, era la única manera de abrazarla otra vez. No creas, el mensaje si le caló. Por eso es que estuvo a punto de besarla. Jajajajajajaja, yo también lo mato si me hace algo semejante.

¿Casi en el bote? Mmmmm, ¿Eso que quiere decir? Asumo que enamorado… pero no estoy segura. En todo caso, en este capítulo lo confiesa totalmente, y precisamente cuando cree que ella nunca será para él (si los personajes cobraran vida seguro que me matan por hacerlos sufrir tanto).

Bueno, en resume, este capítulo esta a tu disposición para ver todas las nuevas locuras que se me ocurrieron. Jejejejeje, a ver que opinas. Bye

**Ceywen**: ¡Hola Tony! ¿Qué tal va todo eh? Espero que ya haya bajado tu enojo porque en el último capítulo las cosas entre H y G no se concretaron.

Que bien que te haya gustado lo de la cena, y no te enojes con S, mira que en este ya reconoció lo que siente (algo tarde, pero que le vamos a hacer). Lo del beso tendrá que esperar un poco más, pero no mucho. Bye

**Letysnape**: ¡Hola Lety! ¡Wow otra lectora nueva! (Acabo de sonreír muchísimo por eso). Es bueno saber que te gusta el fic. La actualización tardó un poco, espero que no te hayas desesperado y que te guste al final. Bye.

**pangelik**: ¡Hola pangelik! ¡Te agregaste al fic! ¡Chispas! Cada vez mi sonrisa es mucho más grande al ver que aparecen nuevas lectoras. ¿Te gusta esta pareja? Es mi favorita. No se que tenga planeado Rowlin para ellos, pero por lo menos yo ya los "empate" jejejejejeje. Espero te siga gustando después de este capítulo tan…. "violento" jijijijijijijij. Bye

**LadyAngelinaJ**: ¡Hola My Lady! Es definitivo. Ahora si soy muy feliz. ¡Tantas lectoras nuevas y estando tan avanzado el fic! (Estoy palmoteando de la alegría). ¡Veintiséis capítulos leídos de un solo! Que paciencia niña (por cierto, yo le digo niño o niña a todo el mundo). Lo curioso es que te quedaste justo al finalizar la cena, y encima yo no he actualizado en todo este tiempo (razón por la cual pido disculpas, porque veo que la historia te ha entusiasmado). Si tiene continuación, y espero poder seguir con él nuevamente con regularidad, aunque estoy empezando un proyecto nuevo en mi trabajo y temo que el tiempo me faltará. Pero trataré de robarle trocitos al día para avanzar y no volver a quedarme sin publicar.

Otra vez, gracias por estar tan al pendiente. Espero no defraudarte de aquí en adelante. Bye


	28. Conversaciones Interesantes

**Bien, bien. Contra todas las expectativas, he vuelto. No lo digo con gesto de alegría (aunque no me malinterpreten, estoy feliz de volver a publicar) sino de pena porque han pasado…. ¡Casi 11 meses desde la última vez que publique! Eso es demasiado tiempo. No crean que le había perdido en interés, sino me vi envuelta en múltiples actividades, tanto de mi trabajo como de la Universidad (ya que regresé a ella) y encima mis clases de inglés que me quitan todo el sábado (las necesito para poder graduarme). Retomar la rutina no solo me costo sino que me dejo agotada y sin tiempo.**

**Por supuesto que tenía algo de tiempo para escribir, pero también mi inspiración parecía haberse ido, era como si hubiera forzado mi cabecita demasiado y necesitaba descansar. **

**Ya se que todo suena a excusas, pero la verdad fue una mezcla de situaciones que me fueron alejando de la escritura, y también de la lectura, porque he descuidado los fics a los que le seguía la huella (Amsp14, te aseguro que me pondré al día con la lectura del tuyo, lo prometo), además que sigo sin Internet aquí en mi trabajo y tengo que ir a un ciber café para conectarme.**

**En fin, ya se que tal vez todo esto les suene vacío, pero necesitaba explicar las razones de mi alejamiento. Espero que me perdonen y que el fic les siga pareciendo interesante (aunque no me extrañaría si paso al olvido para algunas personas). Ojalá les guste este capítulo y pueda seguir contando con su apoyo. Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me escribieron y me preguntaron por el fic, sabía que tenía una deuda pendiente con ustedes y espero poder pagarla con lo que falta y no volver a dejar colgada esta historia sino seguirla hasta el final.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CONVERSACIONES INTERESANTES**

Snape se encontraba en el salón de pociones, sentado en uno de los escritorios de la primera fila de espaldas a la puerta. Un candelabro con cuatro velas lo iluminaba mientras se aplicaba compresas tibias sobre la herida que tenía en el brazo. Debido a que Madame Pomfrey lo había, literalmente, echado de la enfermería en cuanto se apareció con Tonks (los alumnos de Ravenclaw se habían encargado de informarla sobre la razón por la cuál la joven maestra tenía necesidad de sus cuidados), el tratamiento para sus heridas corría por cuenta de él. Y era lo mejor, ya que la enfermera podía intentar envenenarlo si caía en sus manos. Una mueca a modo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante este pensamiento.

- Sería irónico que el maestro de pociones muriera envenenado – murmuró para si mismo – lo llamarían justicia poética.

Con cierto desgano tomó una copa que tenía cerca de él y bebió su contenido. Chasqueó la lengua por el sabor amargo de la poción y después apuró lo que quedaba. Al terminar no la depositó sobre la mesa, sino que observó con atención los grabados que tenía tallados. Eran runas y figuras de grifos, quimeras y dragones. Había pertenecido a su madre y era la que ella utilizaba para darle de beber cuando su padre lo golpeaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo en cama. Decía que era "mágica" y que gracias a eso, él podía curarse más rápido. Pero Sev (nombre cariñoso que su madre utilizaba) no tardó en averiguar la verdad. Simplemente era la habilidad de Licia Snape para las pociones lo que le devolvía la salud. Eso y sus cuidados maternos lograron mantenerlo vivo el tiempo suficiente como para que ingresara a Howgarts. Sin embargo pagó caro el haberlo enviado al colegio…

Sintió una dolorosa opresión en el pecho al recordar que las personas a quienes había amado y que lo habían amado a él terminaron sacrificándose para que viviera. Y más aún, porque no parecía que eso hubiera sido una buena idea.

_"Nadie ni nada vale lo suficiente como para morir por él" _– decía su padre cuando bebía demasiado Whiskey de fuego y, creyendo que nadie lo escuchaba, exponía sus extrañas ideas – _"Lo único que vale es el propio pellejo y aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se te presenten. Es mejor devorar que ser devorado, porque la felicidad es una utopía y nadie tiene la vida comprada ni hay suficiente como para buscarla"_

La felicidad era una idea que su padre aborrecía, e hizo todo lo posible para borrar cualquier asomo de ella en su vida diaria y en la de quiénes la compartían. Fue por eso que destruyó una a una las ilusiones de su madre, privándola del contacto con su familia y amigos… con cualquiera que pudiera haberle ayudado a salir de ese infierno en que se convirtió su matrimonio. La copa que en es momento sostenía entre sus manos fue lo único que dejó que ella conservara después de la boda; pero sólo como una prueba de que todo lo que creía y había vivido era una mentira... Que la magia como tal no existía sino únicamente eran destrezas y habilidades, una vía para obtener lo que se deseaba.

Snape escuchó tantas veces esto que llegó a pensar que era cierto. Especialmente por la vida que había llevado, las cosas que había visto y aquellas que había experimentado. Aún así, su madre intentó por todos los medios que él no perdiera la visión que ella tenía de la magia, o que por lo menos no creyera lo que su padre afirmaba. Por eso inventaba cuentos, le leía historias fantásticas o le decía aquellas cosas cuando le daba de beber las pociones que le preparaba (a escondidas de su padre, para que no le quitara también eso). Y cuando se marchó de casa, a los once años, se la entregó para que nunca olvidara que la magia existía en todo lo que lo rodeaba.

La dejó sobre la mesa y acarició las figuras. Cualquiera que lo conociera (o que hubiera escuchado hablar de él por lo menos) seguramente se mostraría escéptico ante la idea de que él de verdad creyera que beber de esa copa lo ayudaba a sanar, así como tampoco entendería que llevara a todos lados su viejo baúl sólo porque había pertenecido a su madre (ella siempre decía que en el cabía cualquier cosa que se quisiera guardar, dolor y tristezas incluido). Pero así era. Contra cualquier lógica Snape se había aferrado a esas convicciones porque eran lo único que le habían permitido mantenerse cuerdo cuando la locura se elevaba como ama y señora de su vida.

La compresa en su brazo se había enfriado mientras pensaba en esto y la cambió por otra. A diferencia de los demás, el no necesitaba ir a la enfermería para curarse. Esta idea lo hizo regresar a Madame Pomfrey y al resentimiento que seguramente en ese momento sentía contra él; lo que, por cierto, le tenía sin cuidado.

- El miedo que inspira es tan estúpido e irracional que los demás hacen hasta lo imposible por no llegar a sus "blancos dominios" – sonrió ante ese comentario, dicho con sorna y fastidio – seguramente ya no tiene hígado por culpa de los corajes que ha tenido. Y todo a causa de los accidentes que esos mocosos suelen provocarse. El que un alumno sea lastimado estando bajo la responsabilidad de algún maestro es lo peor que puede suceder, según esa enfermera alarmista; como si ellos no fueran capaces de meterse en líos bajo las narices de uno. Y no digamos si es el maestro el que lastima al alumno. Eso es algo que, simplemente, no le cabe en esa cabezota que tiene. Aunque sólo haya sucedido una vez desde que ella esta a cargo lo menciona siempre que puede, con la misma indignación que si hubiera sido ayer – Resopló para apartar un mechón de cabello que le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. Su padre decía que parecía una bestia salvaje con el cabello largo, y en cuanto lo había escuchado decir eso había decidido no cortárselo mientras pudiera – Ahora que volvió a suceder, seguramente va a tener que tomar cantidades industriales de poción contra los enojos. Sobre todo, porque en ambas ocasiones el maestro culpable fui yo y la alumna lastimada fue Nym.

"_Recuerda que ella ya no es una alumna_" 

- Dile eso a la enfermera. Para ella yo soy una especie de psicópata devora niños.

El hecho de que estuviera hablando solo, entre dientes, pausadamente; así como sus movimientos que eran lentos, incluso un poco torpes, demostraba que se había pasado un poco con la dosis de la poción para recuperarse de los golpes (aunque no eran muchos). Eso no había sucedido por accidente. Snape sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando empezó a beber, pero la verdad es que necesitaba relajarse y lo bueno de las pociones curativas era que todas tenían ingredientes para calmar los nervios. Él quería algo que lo atontara un poco, que le impidiera pensar demasiado y la poción era lo mejor que tenía en ese momento ya que el Whisky de fuego y el brandy no habían sobrevivido a su último mal rato (esas botellas fueron de las primeras cosas que quebró cuando buscaba desquitarse por haber visto a Tonks y a Lupin juntos). Se dio cuenta que su pensamiento estaba derivando hacia cosas que tenía que borrar de su memoria, así que sacudió la cabeza y enfocó su atención hacia la cortada. Ahora se veía como un largo arañón que casi llegaba a la marca tenebrosa. Movió los dedos para cerciorarse de no sentir incomodidad y se alegró al constatar que así era. El problema es que ahora empezaba a picarle. Estiró el brazo para tomar una compresa limpia y su vista se tropezó con el trozo de tela que había usado para limpiarse. Le llamó la atención las manchas de sangre. La mayoría eran oscuras, casi negras; pero creyó distinguir una más clara que las demás. Tomo la tela con interés y empezó a examinarla. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de distinguir más claramente esa mancha…

- Profesor Snape.

Pocas veces lo habían sorprendido en su vida, y ésta debía ser contada como una de ellas. El trozo de tela cayó de su mano y un extraño escalofrío lo recorrió, porque sabía exactamente quién le hablaba desde la puerta del salón.

- Señor Tonks.

Lo dijo sin girarse para ver a su interlocutor. No era necesario. Podía identificar su voz en cualquier lugar, lo cuál era comprensible ya que era el único muggle con el que había hablado en su vida, antes de hacerlo con los tíos de Harry, claro está.

_"Y porque es el padre de ella_" – pensó para sus adentros. Se agachó con cierta dificultad, luego de un profundo suspiro se incorporó y se acerco a la chimenea. Con disimulo se apoyo en ella, tratando de controlar el mareo que sintió, y tiró la tela al fuego que ardía allí. Contó mentalmente hasta diez y regresó al lugar que ocupara antes. Con esto buscaba disimular la incomodidad que había sentido de repente. La verdad, no le gustaba la sensación que le había invadido. Era la misma que experimentara cuando conoció al Conde de Bringhton. Y aunque en esta ocasión no se trataba de una presentación oficial al padre de su "novia", no podía evitar el pensar que este hombre era el equivalente a… 

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – era mejor evitar que su mente siguiera por extraños derroteros.

- Bueno, quisiera hablar un momento con usted.

Snape no dijo nada y Ted Tonks asumió que no lo haría hasta que supiera de qué quería hablar con él, aunque era obvio cuál sería el tema.

- Lamento haber entrado sin avisar pero toqué varias veces y como no me contestó y escuché ruidos dentro, pensé que tal vez estaba distraído y por eso. ..

- No lo estaba – ahora sabía de donde había heredado Tonks esa forma de hablar y su manía de dar explicaciones – pero tenía la mente ocupada en otras cosas.

- Mmmmm, creo que eso es estar distraído.

La mueca que hizo Snape ante esta respuesta fue de fastidio. Al parecer Ted Tonks también tenía la habilidad de hacerle notar lo obvio. El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente entre ellos, pero a Ted eso no le incomodaba. A pesar que su esposa hablaba pestes del profesor Snape, a él no lo impresionaba y mucho menos lo atemorizaba. Tal vez porque no creía que fuera un monstruo como lo definía Andrómeda, sino nada más un hombre huraño y antisocial. _Los monstruos _– solía decirle a ella casi siempre – _solo nos dañan en la medida que nosotros se lo permitimos y lo harán mientras no tengamos suficiente valor para enfrentarlos_. Y no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la cual alguien le permitiría a otra persona tener ese poder. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba el profesor de pociones y tomó asiento en una de las bancas cercanas a él, observándolo luego casi sin pestañear. Éste tomó otra compresa y la mojó en un líquido violeta que había en un cuenco. Luego la presionó contra su brazo. Ted observó a su alrededor por unos minutos, con una chispa de interés en sus ojos.

- Esto esta igual que la última vez que vine – dijo al fin.

- No pensé que hubiera puesto atención – Snape se negaba a verlo directamente – ya que estuvo aquí solo unos minutos.

Ted sonrió silenciosamente. Definitivamente ese hombre le producía cierta diversión. No dejaba de encontrar curioso y entretenido el que fuera tan amargado y sarcástico a la vez. No recordaba haber conocido antes a alguien así. Uno que otro gruñón se había atravesado en su camino, pero nunca en un grado tan extremo como este. Observándolo un poco más decidió que su apariencia también era curiosa, a pesar de ser un mago. Por lo menos su esposa se vestía con colores alegres, al igual que su hija. Pero Snape no. Se veía igual que hacía seis años. Y según su esposa siempre iba de negro, como si estuviera de luto; con aquel cabello largo y grasoso, su cutis pálido, dientes amarillentos y esa nariz grande que le daba una apariencia desagradable.

_"No, no desagradable. Tal vez es su gesto ceñudo el que da esa impresión, pero creo que más bien es un rasgo que demuestra que tiene carácter. U obstinación"_

- No es fácil olvidar un salón como este. Por mucho que quisiera, se lo aseguro. La oscuridad le da el ambiente de una mazmorra...

- Eso es lo que es.

- La humedad cala los huesos – Ted siguió hablando como si no hubiera escuchado la ironía de Snape – Y el olor tan particular…

- Lamentablemente no tengo alumnos que puedan preparar decentemente una poción, así que este lugar huele a fracaso.

- Iba a decir que el olor me recuerda a mi hija.

- A… ¿Su hija?

- Nymph… mejor dicho, Tonks.

- Obviamente sé de quién esta hablando. No soy idiota.

_"Definitivamente este tipo no sólo es necio sino que se empeña en ser odioso. Andrómeda dice que no ha conocido a nadie más repelente en toda su vida. Pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta que su hostilidad no es más que una forma de evadir al mundo, porque no sabe como encajar en él"_

El que Ted Tonks hubiera descifrado tan rápidamente un aspecto de Snape que sólo Dumbledore había comprendido hasta ese momento demostraba cuán equivocadas estaban algunas personas sobre él. Su hija solía decir que era un "cerdo" para referirse a que era desordenado, y su esposa resumía su comportamiento diciendo que era dejado y poseía una actitud de no preocuparse por nada. Pero en realidad, Ted no consideraba que uno tuviera que vivir angustiado por lo que pasaba alrededor, incluso si esas cosas afectaban directamente su vida. Siempre había un camino para seguir, bueno o malo, pero lo había. Uno debía saber las consecuencias derivadas de tomar cualquiera y tener el valor suficiente para aceptarlas. Pero la vida era fugaz y el preocuparse por todo no la hacía más duradera, sino más corta. Sin embargo, a pesar de esas ideas, sabía cuando debía actuar aunque no fuera en el momento ni de la manera que los demás esperaran. Así había sido cuando su hija fue atacada por el hombre que tenía frente a él. Espero las explicaciones, porque conocía el carácter de Tonks (no puso objeción cuando ella le pidió que la llamara de esa manera. Era su decisión y él no tenía razones para contradecirla). Aunque Andrómeda quería que despidieran al profesor, él quiso conocer los hechos antes de ponerse intransigente (algo que realmente no recordaba haber hecho jamás) y cuando supieron toda la verdad, comprendió que el mago no había sido culpable de nada más que de defenderse. Por esa razón se ofreció para disculparse por el comportamiento de Tonks, ante la imposibilidad de su esposa para cumplir con semejante misión.

En aquella ocasión había tenido un brevísimo intercambio de palabras con Snape. Su intento por extenderse fue cortado por él, diciéndole que la frase "_siento el comportamiento de mi hija y prometo que no volverá a pasar_" era suficiente y no necesitaba ser adornada con más, excepto con el compromiso que se cumpliría a cabalidad.

No pensó que alguna vez volvería a ver a Snape, pero en cuanto leyó el mensaje de Dumbledore se dio cuenta que, estando su hija y el profesor bajo el mismo techo, algo tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. A pesar de los reproches de Andrómeda, su actitud fue la misma que en aquella época, pero sus esfuerzos para calmarla fueron mayores esta vez porque ella estaba determinada a castigar al responsable de que Tonks hubiera ido a parar a la enfermería. A cambio de convencerla que eso no era conveniente y podía estar cometiendo un error de juicio nuevamente, había tenido que escuchar la sarta de epítetos, algunos realmente groseros, que ella lanzó al ex mortífago (un término que no comprendía en su totalidad) durante el viaje en el tren y su continuo "_presentía que algo como esto iba a pasar desde que supe que la pequeña daría clases en Hogwarts_". Después de escuchar la explicación de Dumbledore sobre lo que había sucedido (o por lo menos lo que el director sabía), se sintió mejor por haber procedido de aquel modo, aunque la idea de que una simple pelea hubiera derivado en un duelo no lo convencía para nada.

- ¿Por qué le recuerda a su hija? – Ante el silencio de Ted, Snape se había girado para verlo, y su pregunta lo sacó de sus recuerdos y cavilaciones.

- ¿Eh?

_"¿Acaso todos los muggles son tan despistados o es algo que sólo tiene la familia Tonks?" _– pensó con irritación Snape.

- Dijo que el olor le recordaba…

- ¡Ah si! Hablábamos de mi hija. Me la recuerda porque en las vacaciones del colegio se encerraba en el sótano de la casa, y pasaba allí horas y horas dedicaba casi exclusivamente a cocinar cosas extrañas en su caldero. Sabía que había estado haciendo eso porque cuando yo llegaba de trabajar la casa estaba llena de un olor muy parecido al que se siente aquí.

- ¿Hacia pociones en su tiempo libre? – Snape estaba sorprendido. Nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien, aparte de él, ocupara sus vacaciones en eso.

- Por supuesto. Estaba empeñada en demostrarle a usted lo buena que era en su clase, aunque la mayoría de veces sus intentos terminaran en desastres y saliera del sótano impregnada de substancias de color y olor nauseabundo, maldiciendo en voz alta y jurando que las pociones eran lo más inútil del mundo mágico.

- No lo sabía – susurró, más que habló. Aquello era algo que él nunca hubiera imaginado.

- Y le recomiendo que no se lo diga si no quiere hacerla enfadar. No le gusta recordar sus años escolares.

_"Bueno, ya tenemos algo en común"_

- El director me contó lo que sucedió en el duelo.

_"¡Fantástico! Resulta que cambiar de conversación libremente, como si los demás tuviéramos la obligación de seguirlos no es una característica exclusiva de Nym"_

- Creí que hablábamos de su hija.

- ¡Por supuesto¿Acaso mencioné a alguien más?

- Quise decir… a su pasado.

- No creerá que vine aquí a contarle cosas que usted ya sabe.

- ¿Yo?

- ¿No pasó usted siete años con ella? Debe conocerla mejor que nadie.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? Ella estudió aquí, es cierto, pero yo la veía únicamente en mis clases. No pertenecía a mi casa y pocas veces intercambiamos palabras fuera del aula, excepto cuando…

- Lo atacó.

- Exacto – no valía la pena hablar sobre algo que los dos ya sabían.

- Es extraño, por la forma en que hablaba de usted creía que mantenían algún tipo de relación.

- De…. ¿relación? – no estaba seguro de qué estaba hablando ese muggle, pero era mejor ir con cuidado.

- Ya sabe, tutoría, orientación… cosas como esas. Lo que hace que se establezca un vínculo con alguien que es importante en la vida de uno.

- Pues no – la insinuación de que él fuera importante para Tonks le parecía casi una broma – Y la verdad no entiendo como ni por qué pudo usted tener esas ideas.

- Bueno, pensé que usted debía ser una especie de mentor o algo así, alguien que tenía un contacto directo con ella ya que al parecer mi hija tenía una fijación con su persona. Lo mencionaba seguido, y nuestras conversaciones derivaban muchas veces a preguntas que me lo recordaban.

- ¿Preguntas¿Qué clase de…?

- Tal vez no fueran realmente preguntas, sino indirectas, comentarios. Muchas veces me decía que no imaginaba las razones para que alguien estuviera amargado, lo que una persona solitaria haría en sus vacaciones… ese tipo de cosas, las cuales me hacían pensar que se refería a usted.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Bueno – una sonrisa franca apareció en el rostro de Ted – su fama y características… digamos "especiales" son de mi conocimiento desde mucho antes que Tonks naciera.

Realmente era odioso para Snape que Ted Tonks presumiera de conocerlo, pero estaba seguro que no faltaba a la verdad con sus palabras. Seguramente Andrómeda le había contado algunas cosas sobre él, especialmente cuando regresó al bando de Dumbledore. Ella, al igual que el resto del mundo mágico, lo miraba con desconfianza que ha veces rayaba en el rencor.

- Podía referirse a otra persona – no le gustaba que le dijeran amargado, aunque fuera verdad, y mucho menos que fuera un muggle quién lo hiciera.

- Puede ser, pero Andrómeda imaginaba que era usted, y yo compartía esa percepción – se acercó a ver de cerca la poción que Snape se estaba aplicando – especialmente cuando Tonks empezó a ser más directa en sus comentarios y a decir en voz alta que se preguntaba porque "alguien" podría querer dar defensa contra no se qué y las razones por las que se le negaba a ese "alguien" la oportunidad. También cuando mencionaba la manía de algunos por el orden; y le aseguro que no hablaba de su madre; y finalmente el que dejara de renegar de las pociones y afirmara, sin que nadie le preguntara, que no eran tan inútiles. Cosas por el estilo hacen que cualquiera ate cabos y termine comprendiendo que usted ocupaba buena parte de los pensamientos de mi hija. Aunque mi esposa consideraba que era porque la atormentaba, nunca escuché una queja a ese respecto, así que deseche esa idea. Incluso, puedo decirle que lo hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar con solo verlo.

- Mi apariencia no es común, especialmente en el mundo muggle.

- Tal vez, pero cuando hablamos hace años sentí que ya lo conocía, de tanto que Tonks había hablado de usted.

Snape tragó con dificultad, en parte porque miles de preguntas estaban atoradas en su garganta. Todo lo que el padre de Tonks le había dicho era una sorpresa para él y su significado no podía adivinarlo. No estaba seguro si Ted le estaba tomando el pelo, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Seguía firme en su decisión de sacar a Tonks de su cabeza, así que era mejor desechar lo que había escuchado, aunque las dudas lo estuvieran atenazando.

Aclaró su garganta y luego buscó en su cabeza algo que pudiera hacerle cambiar de conversación. Cualquier cosa que le permitiera volver a terreno neutral y evitara que conociera más cosas del pasado de la joven. Si estaba intentando desterrarla de sus pensamientos no era buena idea el que supiera tanto de ella.

- ¿No le molesta que su hija use su apellido como nombre? – era una pregunta personal, pero no demasiado, así que no tenía que representar problema alguno.

- No, ella es libre de llamarse como quiera. Después de todo, no debe ser fácil que le digan a uno "Nymphadora".

- ¿No le puso usted ese nombre?

- Fue mi esposa. Yo no me opuse porque respeto sus tradiciones, pero en realidad me hubiera gustado que se llamara Natalie o algo así.

- No me la imagino con ese nombre.

- Yo tampoco.

Snape se sentía confundido con toda esa plática. Cualquiera diría que eran dos amigos charlando, cuando en realidad se suponía que el señor Tonks debía estar reclamándole... pero al parecer él no tenía prisa por hacer eso. Además le había dicho todas aquellas cosas sobre su hija y su comportamiento. A pesar que no quería, su cabeza no dejaba de formularse interrogantes, aunque una estaba dominando a las demás. ¿Acaso la había hostigado tanto que ella no podía alejarlo de su pensamiento? Esa sería una buena explicación de por qué siempre peleaban. Él era una cuenta pendiente en su vida.

- Pero ya saldamos cuentas – murmuró.

- ¿Quiénes?

El mago oscuro movió la cabeza para concentrarse. Era una mala señal que hablara en voz alta.

- Nadie.

- ¿Por qué pelearon?

- ¿Ustedes siempre tiene la costumbre de cambiar de tema al azar?

Ted rió por este ataque inesperado.

- Tonks heredó esa costumbre de mí. Mi esposa la odia.

- Es comprensible.

- ¿No piensa explicarme por qué lastimó a mi pequeña?

- Yo no la lastimé.

- Si, bueno, el director me explicó lo que sucedió. Pero no supo decirme la causa del duelo.

- Peleamos. Su hija y yo no nos llevamos bien.

- Por lo que sé, usted no se lleva bien con nadie.

- ¿Qué desea señor¿Una disculpa?

- No veo por qué me la daría. Lo que suceda entre mi hija y usted no es asunto mío.

Si había un significado oculto tras estas palabras, Snape no quería descubrirlo.

- Pero… es su hija – logró decir, medio sorprendido por lo que Ted había dicho.

- Tiene veintitrés años. Ya no es a mí a quién corresponde pedir cuenta de sus actos.

- Pero…

- Estoy seguro que ella no me dará explicaciones. Sabe que no necesita hacerlo. Yo la dejo vivir su vida y simplemente me quedo allí por si ella desea que la escuche o la aconseje. Pero no para pelear por ella, porque Tonks es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Algo que su madre aún no entiende… pero ese es otro tema.

Snape encontró extraña esta forma de pensar. Siempre creyó que todos los padres (a excepción del suyo) pelearían como leones por proteger a sus hijos, y aquí estaba este muggle diciéndole prácticamente que lo único que le interesaba era saber la razón del duelo y no era de su incumbencia si su hija estaba en peligro o tomaba decisiones equivocadas que la condujeran a sufrir.

- ¿Usted no la quiere¿No le importa?

- ¡Por supuesto que si! Pero mi hija es una persona tan excepcional que no pretendo encasillarla y hacerla creer que depende de mí. Siempre tendrá mi aprobación, sin importar lo que haga.

El profesor frunció el ceño. Tal vez esa forma desinteresada que tenía el padre de Tonks de ver la vida era lo que impulsaba a la joven a buscar el respeto de los demás. Sabía que él nunca la cuestionaría y necesitaba alguien que la pusiera a prueba para ver hasta donde podía llegar realmente, que le mostrara sus límites, si es que estos existían.

- No entiendo su visita entonces. Si apoya a Nym – Ted enarcó la ceja al escuchar esta forma de llamar a su hija, pero no dijo nada – en todo¿Para que venir aquí a hablar conmigo? O, pensándolo mejor ¿Por qué disculparse hace seis años si iba a estar de acuerdo con lo que ella hubiera hecho?

- Eso es diferente. Tonks aún era una adolescente y nosotros éramos responsables por su comportamiento. Aunque, para serle sincero, no consideraba que eso fuera necesario ya que seguramente el director lo arreglaría de la mejor manera. Sin embargo en aquella ocasión mi esposa sentía que debía disculparse por la conducta tan "indecorosa" de mi hija. Las buenas costumbres son un tema conflictivo entre ellas ¿sabe? pero Andrómeda se sentía incapaz de darle esas disculpas, así que yo me ofrecí para ello. No me molestó hacerlo, en realidad.

- Solo una tarea que cumplir – _"Ni siquiera era algo que pensaran que yo mereciera"_ – pensó con desagrado – _"Nunca fue una disculpa sincera por haber sido atacado sin razón"_ – No significaba nada para usted. ¿Cuál es el motivo ahora?

- No era sólo una tarea, era un compromiso. Pero eso no viene al caso. Aunque mi tolerancia y cariño hacia mi hija es tanto que no pido explicaciones, tampoco deseo que muera prematuramente o que pase todo el día haciendo corajes. Su cercanía parece alterar a mi hija más allá de lo que suele ser común en ella. Y al parecer, ella tiene el mismo efecto en usted. Que tuvieran conflictos fue algo que supe desde que mencionó en sus cartas que estaban trabajando juntos. No es que dijera algo directamente, incluso en algunas ni siquiera lo mencionaba. Pero la conozco y leo entre líneas. Creo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba estallara y lamentablemente cuando sucedió a ella le tocó la peor parte. Aunque sé que la culpa fue de ambos, no me agrada la idea de que sufra. Así que quiero pedirle que se mantenga lejos de ella. Estoy seguro que Remus velará porque eso sea así. Después de todo, él es lo más parecido a un hermano que ella pueda tener y se preocupa realmente por el bienestar de Tonks, aunque a ella no le guste que la protejan. Se siente capaz de enfrentarse al mundo sin ayuda. Pero a veces es mejor no tentar al destino y si vuelven a enfrentarse podría haber consecuencias catastróficas para los dos.

- No fui yo quién la atacó – no entendía porque estaba tratando de justificarse ante Ted. Nunca lo había hecho ante nadie, ya que no le importaban las opiniones de los demás, pero ahora necesitaba explicar lo que había sucedido – jamás le haría daño.

- Tal vez no, pero al parecer ese Vol… lo que sea puede hacerlo a través de su persona. Andrómeda me ha dicho que es un hombre despiadado, un asesino sin escrúpulos. No se por qué ese tipo querría dañar a Tonks, pero es mejor que no le demos otra oportunidad para hacerlo y eso sólo será posible si ponen tierra de por medio entre ustedes.

- Tiene razón – era doloroso constatar que no había argumentos que oponer a lo que Ted decía. Pero por otra parte debía agradecer que se le diera la oportunidad de alejarse de Tonks sin un sentimiento de rechazo, sino con uno de renuncia por el bien de la joven – Es lo mejor. Y no se preocupe, aunque no me lo hubiera "pedido" lo habría hecho.

- Bien, eso quiere decir que no es tan inconsciente como algunos creen.

- Si no tiene nada más que decirme…

- Me iré por donde vine, no se preocupe.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero tropezó con una banca y Snape lo escuchó lanzar un juramento. Con un movimiento de varita hizo que el salón se iluminara para evitarle más problemas.

- Gracias… La verdad no se por qué le gusta estar en penumbras…

- La oscuridad ayuda a pensar.

- Si, pero no le permite ver lo que lo rodea. Igual que a Tonks.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Que a estas alturas ya deberían haberse dado cuenta que tienen muchas cosas en común. Pelean por lo mismo, están en el mismo bando y ambos son magos. Son testarudos, luchan hasta que consiguen lo que quieren y piensan demasiado.

- No creo que usted me conozca lo suficiente como para dar esa opinión.

- Ya le dije que después de escuchar tanto de usted de parte de mi hija y esposa, lo conozco.

Le sonrió por última vez, con la misma franqueza con que solía hacerlo Tonks y luego se marchó de allí, dejando a Snape con muchas dudas y ninguna forma de obtener respuesta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks sintió una suave caricia en su frente y sonrió. Sólo había una persona que podía tocarla de aquella manera.

- Mamá.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Andrómeda Tonks quién estaba sentada en su cama, un poco inclinada hacia ella, y la miraba con dulzura aunque su rostro tenía una expresión grave. Tonks se sintió mortificada al pensar en la preocupación que seguramente le había provocado.

- ¿Qué te trae por acá mamá? – trató que su voz sonara juguetona, como si el hecho de estar en la enfermería luego de haberse enfrentado a duelo con un ex mortífago fuera algo normal.

- ¿Tu que crees Nymphadora? – Andrómeda siempre la llamaba así, aunque su hija le hubiera dicho miles de veces que odiaba ese nombre – No es una visita de cortesía.

Al decir esto dejó de acariciar la frente de la joven metamorfomaga y su gesto cambió a uno de reproche. Tonks sabía que ese era el preludio para un sermón.

- Se lo que vas a decir mamá. Y debo darte toda la razón. Fui una necia, imprudente y… temeraria – le costaba auto regañarse, pero era mejor hacerlo a esperar que su madre le dijera todas esas cosas; aunque ella seguramente podría encontrar muchos más adjetivos para aplicarle – y no hay nada que pueda disculpar un comportamiento tan impropio de mi parte.

- ¿Estas tratando de burlarte de mí Nymphadora? Porque esa forma tan burda de imitarme y darme por mi lado no es graciosa.

- ¡Para nada mamá! Sólo estoy reconociendo mi error ante ti.

- No trates de ahorrarme palabras o de evitar la conversación que debemos tener tu y yo.

Tonks se incorporó en la cama y dejó caer los hombros con desgano. Debería haber sabido que librarse de su mamá no era tan sencillo.

- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho¿A lo que te has expuesto?

- Mamá, no es la primera vez que me enfrento con alguien.

- Este caso es distinto jovencita. Entiendo que lo hayas hecho antes y que estuvieras en peligro muchas veces, pero esos eran asuntos de trabajo. No veo porque te buscaste gratuitamente y de una manera tan tonta, la posibilidad de morir.

- No exageres mamá. Nunca consideré posible que eso fuera a suceder. No soy tan inconsciente como para ponerme en peligro por gusto.

- ¿No¿Y que otra cosa podía pasar si te enfrentabas a un mortí….?

- "Ex" mamá, entiéndelo de una vez. "Ex" mortífago. Ya no lo es

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si, lo estoy, y eso debería bastarte. ¡Cielos mamá! Deberías tener un poco más de confianza en mí

- ¿Y cómo quieres que la tenga cuando cometes este tipo de disparates?

- Bueno, entonces deberías fiarte del criterio y buen juicio del profesor Dumbledore. ¿Dudas acaso también de él?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! No se como pudo aceptar de nuevo a ese hombre, darle una oportunidad para regresar con nosotros sabiendo que había pertenecido por tanto tiempo al bando del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. No tenemos conocimiento de cuantos pudo haber lastimado, ni si sus intenciones para con nosotros son sinceras. Podría seguir siendo un traidor, esperando el momento oportuno para volverse contra nosotros – Andrómeda se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse nerviosamente frente a su hija. Era obvio que estaba molesta – Nymphadora, nadie cambia su naturaleza tan fácilmente. Un volcán pueden pasar mil años sin hacer erupción, pero la lava aún arde en su interior. Y cuando te hayas confiado y dejes de vigilarlo, explotará con toda su furia y destruirá todo lo que se interponga en su camino.

Tonks estaba sorprendida del rencor que dejaban traslucir las palabras de su madre. Y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al pensar que Snape había soportado por muchos años ese sentimiento en su contra. Sabía que debía medir sus palabras si no quería dejarle entrever a Andrómeda sus sentimientos, pero el deseo de defenderlo era más fuerte que la prudencia.

- Madre… ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? Hablas de la misma manera que los seguidores del señor oscuro… "nosotros", "ellos", como si no fuéramos todos magos.

- Nymphadora, no somos iguales. Ellos son asesinos y buscan la aniquilación del mundo mágico.

- Pero él ya no lo es… ¿Acaso no crees en el arrepentimiento y la redención?

- No cuando se trata de ese hombre. Es peligroso Nymphadora. Y traicionero. No duda en lastimar a las personas. Tú misma lo has experimentado ya dos veces.

- Te equivocas mamá. Sigues pensando que él quiere hacerme daño, pero no es así. Él no quiso lastimarme a propósito. Todo fue un accidente. ¿No has hablado con el profesor Dumbledore?

- ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Y su explicación me dejó aún más confundida. No puedo creer que una simple pelea los haya llevado a algo semejante como un duelo.

- Pues créelo. Esta linda hija tuya es capaz de hacer muchas locuras, entre ellas tener un duelo no autorizado en su trabajo.

- No niña, eso no puedo creértelo. Eres muchas cosas, pero no estúpida. Me niego a aceptar que no midieras las consecuencias de tus actos. Estoy segura que se trata de algo más.

- ¿En que estás pensando? – Tonks empezó a temer que su madre se acercara demasiado a la verdad.

- Mi niña – Andrómeda se acercó al lecho y con ternura tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos – sé que Severus te trató muy mal cuando eras estudiante y eso es algo que lastima a cualquiera. Discutieron, se ofendieron… Viste la oportunidad de tomar revancha. Yo creo que… de verdad creías que podías ganarle.

Tonos se apartó de su madre y la miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Crees que lo reté a duelo para demostrar algo¡Mamá por favor¡Dame un poco más de crédito¡Y también gracias por demostrar cuanto confías en mis habilidades!

- Pero Nymphadora… ¿Qué más puedo pensar? Es la única explicación que le encuentro. Era tu forma de dejar atrás el miedo que le tenías.

- Yo no le temo mamá, nunca lo hice. Para mí nunca fue un monstruo, sólo un hombre de mal carácter. Y he comprobado que es así.

- Estas confundida Nymphadora. Él no es sólo eso. Es alguien malo, con mucho odio en su interior. ¿Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta?

- Yo te pregunto lo mismo¿Cómo no te das cuenta de que no es lo que tú crees?

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? En todo este tiempo que han trabajado juntos ¿has conocido alguna faceta de él que a los demás nos esté oculta¿Algo que te haga confiar en él?

- Pues aunque no me creas, sí. He descubierto que es un hombre inteligente, decidido, minucioso, organizado, dedicado a su trabajo y que hará lo que sea por el profesor Dumbledore.

- Y si es tan perfecto… ¿Por qué te enfrentaste a él?

- Por tonta, ya te lo dije. Tuvimos una pelea estúpida y cometí la locura de retarlo a duelo.

- ¿Y por qué pelearon?

Tonks se turbó levemente al ser cuestionada nuevamente por su madre. No se había dado cuenta la manera ingeniosa en que la había llevado hacia donde quería: a que le diera una explicación directa de la razón del duelo.

Andrómeda no tenía por costumbre preguntarle nada a su hija directamente, a menos que estuviera segura de obtener una respuesta verdadera. Sabía que no la obtendría si no la pillaba desprevenida. Por eso le había dado primero su propia teoría sobre el por qué del duelo. Al hacer que su hija descartara lo vivido durante sus años escolares como una razón para la pelea se aseguraba que no quisiera dar por zanjada la cuestión con un "quería desquitarme". Y al obligarla a defender a Severus evitaba que lo redujera todo a un asunto de disgusto personal. Andrómeda deseaba obtener la verdad sobre lo que había llevado a su hija a enfrentarse con el profesor de pociones. Remus le había escrito hacía ya algunos meses haciéndole observaciones sobre el comportamiento de la joven y había sembrado en su corazón de madre la duda sobre si su hija había descubierto algo en el mago oscuro que pudiera atraerla. Conocía demasiado bien a Severus como para pensar en que hubiera sido él quién buscara a su hija, y mucho menos intentara conquistarla. Si había algún tipo de sentimiento entre su hija y él, seguramente sería de parte de Nymphadora. No creía que Severus fuera capaz de enamorarse de nuevo (ni siquiera lo había creído la primera vez). La culpa por la muerte de Florence era algo que él aún no había podido superar; ella había sido todo para él. Por eso deseaba saber lo que había en el corazón de su hija. No deseaba que ella sufriera. Pero si descubría que sus sospechas eran ciertas, intentaría transmitirle la convicción que tenía de que si una joven tan bella, delicada e inteligente como había sido Florence (y como era Nymphadora también) había sentido algo por él, era porque en el fondo Severus también debía tener algo bueno. Esa certeza era lo único que había impulsado a Andrómeda a aceptar, aunque a regañadientes, el que Dumbledore le hubiera dado una oportunidad para que se uniera a la Orden poco antes que desapareciera el señor oscuro. Y también la ayudaría a aceptar la idea de que su hija lo amara, aunque para ello tuviera que tragarse todo lo que había dicho sobre él en el pasado.

Tonks seguía pensando en que contestar, pero sabía que su madre había buscado la manera de preguntar claramente y ahora no iba a dejarla hasta obtener la verdad. Eso la ayudo a tomar la decisión de decirle a su madre la razón de todo lo sucedido (o por lo menos una parte), aunque claro en pequeñas dosis para no provocarle un infarto.

- Porque vio a Remus en mi habitación y empezó a imaginar cosas. Me insinuó que éramos más que amigos y…. bueno, eso me enfureció.

Andrómeda abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esto.

- ¿Y que puede importarle a él lo que tu hagas¿Acaso él siente algo por ti?

- ¡NO! – las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente mal como para que su mamá tomara el camino equivocado en sus deducciones – Simplemente no le parece un comportamiento adecuado… ya sabes como es él con todo eso del reglamento. Especialmente entre personas que le son desagradables. Como él no es feliz – Tonks sabía que esto sonaría cruel, pero era la mejor manera de disipar cualquier idea extraña que tuviera Andrómeda – no soporta que los demás lo sean.

- Nymphadora… estas diciéndome que tú y Remus…

- ¡No mamá¡Por Merlín! Contigo las cosas nunca son simples. Yo digo A y tu piensas en C.

- Bueno, entonces dime que hacía Remus en tu habitación, y qué pudo ver Severus como para suponer que ustedes eran algo más que amigos.

_"¡Perfecto! Salí del sartén para caer en las brazas. Por lo menos estas brazas ya las conozco y sé que no pueden quemarme"_

- Estábamos jugando… ya sabes, yo lo empujo, él me hace costillas… y terminamos peleando como dos chiquillos.

- Si, se como juegan – Andrómeda entrecerró los ojos al decir esto – De una manera totalmente inapropiada, si me permites decirlo. Cualquiera supone que ustedes son más que amigos al verlos con ese comportamiento. No se porque insistes en dar lugar a que la gente hable Nymphadora.

- No me importa lo que los demás digan. Remus y yo somos amigos, lo hemos sido toda la vida y tenemos derecho a expresar nuestro cariño de la manera que nos parezca más conveniente.

- Te equivocas jovencita – ahora Andrómeda había adoptado la actitud sobre protectora que tanto detestaba Tonks – hay maneras que dan que pensar, por muy inocentes que sean. Y todos debemos cuidar nuestra imagen para no dar pie a comentarios mal intencionados. Sabes que no debes hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas, pequeña.

- Si tuviera que vivir bajo las reglas de los demás, mejor me quedaba encerrada en casa y no salía porque nunca voy a quedar bien con todo el mundo.

- Debes pensar en como quieres que te vean los demás, Nymphadora.

- Pues los demás pueden verme como quieran. Únicamente me importa la opinión de los que estimo. La de los demás me tiene… - se interrumpió al darse cuenta que estaba repitiendo casi exactamente las palabras que Snape le dijera en una ocasión.

- Sin cuidado, supongo.

- Así es – ahora comprendía perfectamente a que se había referido el mago oscuro en aquella ocasión.

- Te equivocas mi niña. Uno no puede ir por la vida sin prestar atención a lo que los demás piensen, porque eso muchas veces repercute en ti. A menos que seas alguien que desprecie totalmente a los que te rodeen… – Andrómeda se dio repentinamente cuenta de algo – ¡Oh por Merlín Nymphadora¿Eso es lo que pasa contigo¿Te ha influenciado tanto ese hombre que ahora piensas como él¿Crees que no necesitas a nadie y por eso puedes hacer lo que quieras?

- ¡No madre¡Por favor! Deja de culpar a los demás porque yo no sea como quieres. Trata de entenderme…

- ¿Qué quieres que entienda? De un tiempo a esta parte has sido errática en tu comportamiento y te has vuelto imprudente, desafiante y ahora descubro que también soberbia y confrontativa. Te exhibes con Remus como si fueran pareja, lo dejas entrar a tu dormitorio, provocas duelos y pretendes que no crea que hayas absorbido…

- ¿Qué cosa mamá¿Crees que Snape me ha estado envolviendo en alguna clase de red o algo por el estilo¿Que me transmite malas ideas o me esta convenciendo que me vuelva mortífago?

- ¿Snape¿Ahora lo llamas de esa manera? Entonces Remus tenía razón cuando me dijo…

- ¿Has estado escribiéndote con Remus¿Ha sido él quién te ha metido esas ideas locas en la cabeza?

- No, no es eso Nymphadora. Remus solo esta preocupado por la cercanía que parece haber surgido entre ustedes… y en este momento se a que se refería.

- ¿Y que es eso?

- Te gusta.

- ¡Mamá!

- Bueno, si no, por lo menos te intriga. Y de eso a una atracción hay menos de un paso – esto último lo dijo con una cara de alarma que terminó por molestar a Tonks.

- Madre, ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecita como para saber que hacer ¿no? Así que, si de veras me gustara Snape no creo que ni tú ni Remus pudieran evitar que lo buscara.

- Pero entonces es verdad…

- Sólo te digo que de serlo, nada ni nadie me impediría estar junto a él. Aunque tú y medio mundo gritara, llorara o se opusiera – Tonks sabía que eso no era así, ya que la opinión de su madre era muy importante para ella.

- Pero Remus…

- Remus es mi amigo únicamente. ¿Cuándo lo comprenderás?

Un tenso silencio se posó sobre ellas. Tonks temía que algo importante se hubiera roto entre ellas. Si así se comportaba ante una sospecha ¿Cómo sería si Andrómeda supiera la verdad de sus sentimientos?

- Si esa fuera tu decisión Nymphadora, yo….

- ¿Me abandonarías?

- Le exigiría a ese demonio que te trate con todo el cariño y respeto que te mereces. Que demuestre que es digno de tu cariño.

Los ojos de Tonks se llenaron de lágrimas ante esta respuesta y abrazó con fuerza a Andrómeda, quién le devolvió el gesto. - ¿Lo amas?

Un sollozo fue la respuesta de su hija. Era mejor no preguntar más. La meció con dulzura como cuando era niña, y eso ayudo a que Tonks se calmara.

- ¿Dónde está papá? – preguntó poco después.

- Hablando con Severus.

- ¿Qué? – Tonks se separó de su madre con un gesto afligido – Pero… pero…

- Fue a pedirle que no se acerque a ti.

- Pero…

- No quiere que te vuelva a lastimar.

- ¡Pero es un muggle!

- Eso no importa. Severus no le hará daño.

- Pero…

- Deja de decir esa palabra. Ya ellos hablaron en otra oportunidad y nada paso.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo¿Cuándo?

- Hace seis años. Fue tu padre quién se disculpo en aquella ocasión por lo que hiciste.

- ¡Pero yo creí que habías sido tú!

- Mi niña, soy capaz de muchas cosas, pero no pude llegar hasta allí. Simplemente me fue imposible hacerlo.

- ¿Y que pasó?

- Nada. Tu papá fue, se disculpó, Severus aceptó la disculpa y asunto arreglado.

- ¿No fue grosero con papá?

- No lo sé – Andrómeda se encogió de hombros como si eso no tuviera importancia – Aunque sabes que a tu padre no le afecta nada de lo que le digan.

Ambas sonrieron porque sabían que eso era cierto. Andrómeda empezó a arreglar las almohadas, lo que indicaba que no iba a decir nada más sobre el asunto y Tonks lo entendió así. De cualquier forma era lo mejor. Prefería dirigir sus interrogantes a su padre, sin embargo si quiso saber algo más sobre aquel incidente. Algo que siempre la había intrigado y era hasta ese momento que se presentaba la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

- Mamá… cuando pasó todo aquello… ¿Cómo te enteraste? Porque el profesor Dumbledore hizo de todo para que ustedes no supieran.

- Dumbledore no contaba con el instinto maternal, querida. Yo supe que algo te había pasado en cuanto me serví una taza de té y esta se quebró sin siquiera haberla tocado. Así que llamé a tu padre, nos dirigimos a la estación 9 ¾ y tomamos el expreso de Hogwarts. Dumbledore casi se cae del susto cuando nos vio, pero no tuvo otra opción que traernos acá. Sin embargo se aseguró de hechizar la puerta para que no saliéramos – Sonrió al recordar aquello – Sabía que yo intentaría arrancarle la cabeza a "tu" profesor.

Tonks sonrió ante la indirecta de su madre.

- Que bueno que no lo hiciste. Te hubieras sentido fatal al enterarte de que la culpable era yo.

- Es probable, pero lo hubiera superado.

- Sin embargo…

- ¿Sin embargo que?

- Leila me dijo que tú habías amenazado a Snape.

- ¡Claro que lo hice!

- Pero si no hablaste con él…

- Bueno… he de confesar que no le lancé las amenazas directamente en _su _cara. Dije muchas cosas mientras estaba en esta enfermería creyendo que te había atacado. Leila estaba junto a ti y me escuchó.

- Entonces comprendí mal lo que ella me dijo.

- He notado que ha veces haces eso, crees escuchar algo cuando en realidad te están diciendo algo diferente.

La cortina que las protegía se abrió y un hombre de sonrisa alegre, pero de apariencia algo desarreglada apareció frente a ellas.

- ¿Puedo ver a mi pequeña?

- ¡Papá!

Un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente fueron lo que Tonks recibió de Ted.

- ¿Cómo te fue papá?

- No me transformó en sapo. Eso es una buena señal ¿no?

- Papá….

- El señor Snape se comprometió a no volver a atacarte.

- Habla en serio papá, por favor.

- Esta bien Tonks – dijo esto aunque Andrómeda le lanzara miradas asesinas. No le gustaba que su hija utilizara el apellido como nombre – no te enfades con tu pobre padre.

Ted le explicó a su hija lo que había hablado con Snape. No todo sino solo lo que se refería al incidente, por lo que el relato fue breve.

- Tu amigo se alejará de ti para no volver a lastimarte.

- Él no es mi amigo – dijo esto sin ver directamente a su padre.

- Si lo es. Sólo un amigo piensa en el bienestar de las personas que quiere antes que en el suyo propio.

Tonks observó con gesto extrañado a su padre, pero este sólo le sonrió. Luego se levantó y tomó por el brazo a su esposa.

- Ya que hemos comprobado que no te falta ni un trocito de carne, creo que debemos irnos.

- ¡Pero Ted!

- Nuestra hija no te necesita para que la arropes, así que vámonos.

Andrómeda apenas si tuvo tiempo de besar a su hija antes que su esposo la empujara cariñosamente a la salida. Sabía que cuando Ted decidía algo no había como hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo, él si tuvo tiempo de inclinarse hacia Tonks y susurrarle al oído:

- Cualquier hombre que haya encontrado la manera de convertir tu nombre en algo tan bonito como "Nym" es digno de mi aprecio.

Y sin esperar respuesta de Tonks se fue tras de su esposa, dejando a la joven con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hasta acá logre llegar esta vez. La verdad, tenía escrito el capítulo desde hace tiempo pero no había forma que me terminara de gustar, hasta ahora. Ojalá también sea de su agrado. Por favor denme sus opiniones, se los agradeceré mucho. El próximo capítulo será dentro de 15 días (Así me tomo mi tiempo para escribirlo y corregir mis errores de costumbre). Espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEW **

**Nariko****-chan1**

Hola. No creas, mis ideas se me escaparon y tuve que esperar largo tiempo para que reaparecieran (¿O fuiste tu quién cumplió la amenaza y se llevó mi inspiración?... mmmm tal vez debí haber cerrado mi chimenea después de todo)

Me alegra que no gritaras en la escuela, porque eso hubiera sido bastante comprometedor. No creo que te den esos impulsos con este capítulo, así que no tendrás problema en leerlo. Espero que aún te emocione el fic, ojalá luego de todo este tiempo no se te haya enfriado el entusiasmo (por favor, di que no). Bye

**La Dama del Norte **

Hola Dama¿Qué tal? Espero que todo bien.

Perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar desde la última vez (merezco un castigo, lo se. Me he suspendido el disfrutar chocolates por una semana). Me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado el capítulo anterior, no puedo decirte si van a tardar mucho aún en este tira y afloja (jejejeje, es una sorpresa el momento en que dejarán de ser un par de obstinados). Por el momento tengo una idea para otro fic, a decir verdad ya escribí algo así que por allí aparecerá en cuanto termine este (que no falta mucho y tampoco pienso dejar tanto tiempo para terminarlo). Un abrazo. Bye

**Kiche:**

¡Hola¿Que tal estas? Espero que todo bien. Ya ves, me volví a tardar en subir un capítulo (demasiado diría yo, pero así es la vida…. Mmmm Eso sonó a descaro, lo siento, lo que quise decir es que a veces uno no puede controlar lo que sucederá). Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y ojalá no perdieras el interés para seguir leyendo. Acá tampoco aparece Ginny, pero planeo que sea pronto cuando sepamos más de ella.

Remus sospecha lo que sucede pero se niega a aceptar que realmente sea así. Después de todo, no quiere que su mejor amiga se enrede con _ese tipo _de compañías. No creo que S se hubiera acordado al ver la taza, la verdad no estaba para fijarse en nada menos que lo que había visto.

Se que lo que T hizo era medio predecible, pero era lo mejor que se me ocurrió para la trama. La verdad no me gustaría estar presente cuando S se enfada (o ser su puerta, ya que le causa mucho daño). El es así, con demasiados complejos como para darse una oportunidad y quiera que no F fue el amor de su vida pasada y amores así no se olvidan fácilmente, aunque D tiene razón con que debe seguir adelante.

Gracias por los halagos a la historia, eres muy amable. ¿Querías ver más heridas? Oye, pero si casi los mato (tal vez sea por la forma en que yo visualizo el duelo y en mi mente veo muchas lastimaduras). Supongo que cuando dices que los alumnos se quedaron despiertos te refieres al trio, ya que los demás tienen el hechizo que les impide recordar.

Yo también detesto que me digan niña o muchachita en ese tono que lo quiere minimizar a uno, aunque reconozco que yo le digo niño a todo el mundo pero por costumbre, no por gana de ofender. En este caso, S lo hizo con todo el deseo de molestar a T.

Lo de la sangre fue algo demasiado fortuito para que alguien sepa que así sucedió, pero no te preocupes, tengo preparado algo por allí para ese detalle. Cumpliendo con tu deseo, acá puedes apreciar a Ted y Andrómeda Tonks. Me gustaría saber que opinas de ellos.

Por cierto… ¿Qué paso con 360 Grados? Llevabas una buena cantidad de capítulos escritos y no he visto que publiques. Espero que no te pase lo que a mí y pronto continúes la historia, porque es muy buena. Bye

**letysnape**

¡Hola! Gracias por decirme que te gusto el capitulo. Espero que este también te guste (aunque no pude cumplir que fuera "pronto") Bye

**Ceywen**

¡Hola Tony! Gracias, Gracias por lo que dices del capítulo, muy amable.

¿Cómo se me ocurrió lo del duelo? Mmmm, la verdad desde el inicio sabía que se iban a enfrentar, pero he de decirte que fue lo que más me costó. Escribir esa escena una y otra vez buscando como expresar lo que tenía en la mente fue bastante cansado. Al final, tome un suspiro bien grande y me lancé a escribir lo que veía en mi cabeza. Y luego ponerme a corregir todo para que quedara como yo deseaba. He de decirte que fue un proceso largo, pero al final me sentí muy satisfecha del resultado. Espero que este capítulo, aunque de ritmo más lento, también te guste. Bye

**Miss-Andreina-Snape:**

Espero que te haya ido bien en tu parcial. No pude actualizar tan pronto como hubiera querido, pero acá estoy nuevamente y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. No te preocupes, pronto veremos que pasa con todo eso que te ha causado duda. Bye

**Ladyangelina**

¿Qué tal? Ya estoy de regreso y ojalá aún cuente con tu "sintonía". Lamento que no hayamos podido toparnos por MSN pero es que ahora tengo bloqueado incluso ese medio y solo puedo comunicarme con los demás por medio del correo.

Veamos… ¿por donde empiezo? (Mi hermana siempre me contesta… por el principio). Bien. Gracias por tus criticas, fue muy agradable que hicieras un análisis tan bueno del fic y gracias también por los elogios (me he puesto del color de mi blusa, que por cierto no es roja porque no me gusta mucho ese color sino vino tinto… ok, ya dejo de desvariar). No se porque te imagino con gafas, y una libreta anotando lo que vas pensando de un fic (y conste que no es una burla). La verdad se que las respuestas entre ellos lastiman, y por eso utilizo ese recurso ya que he aprendido cuanto puede herir una palabra, una respuesta no pensada (que son las que mejor revelan lo que pensamos). Por eso me gusta tanto hacer hablar a los personajes. Deberías ver lo mucho que tengo que pensar cuando hago hablar a Dumbledore, porque no quiero alejarme del personaje y él es realmente enigmático, por eso tengo que tratarlo con pinzas para no desviarme de lo que se espera de él, quién, como tu dices, conoce tan bien a S, incluso mejor de lo que S cree.

¡Chispas! Me has planteado muchas interrogantes sobre la "mañana después". Las suficientes como para que incluya más de algunas aclaraciones en los siguientes capítulos para poder develar lo que tu has mencionado. La verdad ha veces no noto lo que queda en el tintero y es gracias a lectoras como tu logro mantener el hilo de la historia y no dejar agujeros. Por cierto, se que lo escribiré más adelante pero…. No, S no amaba a T en la época del colegio (pero no se lo digas a nadie, queda entre nosotras).

Lo de Voldemort lo incluí porque juega un papel importante en lo que falta del fic. No te adelanto nada, pero te aseguro que será interesante.

Gracias por esperarme en mis publicaciones, nunca quise que pasara tanto tiempo sin publicar pero creo que era necesario por las múltiples cosas que sucedieron. Se que no es excusa, pero si un intento de explicación. Ojalá comprendas. Bye

**marissastack**

¡Hola Marissa! Que bueno que te gusta la historia y mi manera de escribir (cof, cof, eso sonó presuntuoso, perdón). Ojalá este capítulo también te guste. Ya ves, siguen empecinados en estar separados (jejeje, eso sono a rima), como que son medio masoquistas (jijijijijiji) Bye

**Meilin2**

¡Hay niña! Que te he de ser sincera, me es imposible contestarte. Quiero decir, me dijiste tanto que la verdad solo puedo resumirlo todo en un inmenso GRACIAS, la verdad, nada más es posible ante semejante review. Y no pienses que estas loca por haber escrito un review de tres hojas y media, la verdad escribes de una manera tan divertida que es un placer leerte y no se siente que sea mucho (para serte sincera me encantan los revier largos, yo suelo hacerlos muy grandes). Me alegra mucho que te hayas entretenido leyendo el capítulo. Recuento que, cuando escribí la parte de las discusiones y el duelo, cerraba mis ojos porque en mi cabecita podía verlo como una película (incluso con los actores que representan a los personajes, ya se, ya se, eso es una exageración) y una parte de mí me decía que era una lástima que nunca podría verse como yo lo veía, pero que bueno que tu hayas podido visualizarlo.

Si, son un par de tontos pero¿Qué quieres? Dejan que sus pensamientos y propios prejuicios y complejos les impidan ver lo que se esta haciendo obvio para los demás.Espero que este capítulo, aunque no es nada movido, te sea entretenido. Y espero con ansiar tu review. Bye

**Altariel**** de Valinor:**

¡Chispas! La realeza de los elfos me esta leyendo, eso es un honor.

Que bueno que te gusto el fic, y más aún que te lo hayas leído en tan poco tiempo (mira que 27 capítulos no es poquito cuando ya los juntas. Yo me he dado cuenta que casi estoy escribiendo un libro de tanto que llevo). Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer y dar tu opinión. Lamento haber hecho esperar tanto tiempo por la continuación, pero te aseguro que de aquí nada me detiene hasta el final. ¿Te parece curiosa la pareja? Si te soy sincera, cuando leí la descripción de Tonks en el libro cinco fue inmediata la idea de que sería la pareja perfecta para S, tal vez porque siempre he creído que ese hombre necesita un poco más de alegría en su vida y T me parece como una campana que esparce alegría por donde va.

Que bueno que descubriste otra manera de ser, me alegra saber que has cambiado. Yo también fui durante un tiempo bastante fria, pero he ido modificando mi carácter. No por nadie en especial (aún no he conocido esa faceta de la vida) sino por las personas que me rodean, aunque lo sarcástica no me lo quita nadie (una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro).

En fin, acá esta el nuevo capítulo. No tiene mucha acción pero si bastante diálogo. Espero que te guste. Bye

**La-Peye-Malfoy:**

¡Hola¿Que tal anda tu inspiración? Ojalá haya vuelto antes que la mía, porque a mí si me tomó un poco de tiempo recuperarla.

Bueno, espero que tu manía lectora haya continuado, porque es un muy buen hábito. Lastimosamente este capítulo no es tan largo como el anterior, pero creo que si tiene información interesante. No se si logre superar el anterior en cuanto a extensión, contenido y demás cosas (mmmm, bueno, mejor no opino hasta que no termine el fic porque tengo algunas ideas para lo que viene) pero honestamente yo también lo considero muy bueno (dejé la modestia en mi casa, espero me perdones). Si son testarudos los dos, pero ya verás, ya verás. Lo de Voldemort lo tenía que incluir porque toma un papel importante en lo que hace falta, y me imaginé que sería algo interesante que apareciera justo en ese momento. No te preocupes, no podía permitir que dañara mucho a Tonks, por eso lo saqué en el momento justo.

Yo también tengo una lista de los libros que deseo leer, pero ahora crearon un club de lectura acá en la oficina, al cual me uní, y seguro que voy a leer muchos libros de aquí en adelante (he estado dando saltitos de alegría en estos días. Ya compré el libro de este mes y mañana empezaré a leerlo). Lo del regalo ya aparecerá, pero no te prometo nada pronto (jejejejeje, es para mantener un poquito el suspenso, aunque ha estas alturas debo pedir disculpas por decir esto luego de tan larga espera). Bye

**Indira de Snape**

¡Hola Indira¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta el nombre "Indira"? Y que conste que no estoy tratando de minimizar mi falta de publicación. Se que me pase con el tiempo transcurrido desde la última publicación (y se me pasó navidad y casi, casi llego a la siguiente, lamento que haya sucedido asi), pero prometo que no lo volveré hacer. Ya me dirás que te pareció este capítulo. Bye.

**Nadir-Blue:**

¡Hola Nadir! Respondiendo a lo que el pueblo pide, acá esta la actualización. Si ya se, paso mucho tiempo y tal vez el pueblo se olvidó de mí, pero regreso para continuar con el fic, espero que alguien por allí aún me recuerde.

Gracias, trato de mantener el fic en un punto entretenido pero sin llegar a lo cursi (sin embargo, ahora que lo he releído he encontrado algunas cosas tal vez un poco romanticonas, pero no pude evitarlo). Trato de cuidar mi ortografía, es algo que siempre me deja con pendiente porque tiendo a tener problemas con las tildes. Respecto a responder los review… la verdad se me haría algo complicado publicar capítulos solo con review o enviar individualmente las respuestas, se me hace más práctico hacerlo al final de los fic, pero gracias por los consejos. Bye

**Daya**

¡Hola¡Que bueno, otra lectora! (aunque después de la espera, no se si aún andes por aquí). Gracias, que bueno que te guste el fic, y espero que este capítulo te guste. Lamento no haberte contestado antes. Si pienso contestar la historia. Falta poco para que termine y la verdad no se porque la deje faltando tan poco. Gracias por decir que el fic es bueno. Pienso seguir de ahora en adelante publicando cada quince días hasta el final, que esta cerca. Bye.

**Samara-Snape:**

¡Hola Samara¿Qué tal andan las cosas por tu pozo¿Todo bien? (me alegra saber que no te enfermas)

¿Te gusto el capítulo anterior? Que bueno, tenía cierta aprensión de si iba a parecer muuuuy largo y con demasiadas cosas, pero tu quieres que los siguientes sean iguales o mayores (!), la verdad, no se si podré hacerlo así, pero lo intentaré (jejejejeje). Mmmm, la verdad nunca pensé en un duelo RT, pero ahora que lo mencionas si creo que se daba a esa interpretación por lo sucedido anteriormente, pero no, no creo conveniente enfrentarlos. Se que S parecería el claro vencedor, pero R es muy capaz de causarle serios daños a S.

No es que V pueda dominar a S, pero… no, después lo sabrás (jejejeje, suena una risa macabra, cof, cof, perdón, no me salió bien). Si, se que todos han sido muy buenos al esperarme, ojalá no los haya ahuyentado de tanto que me tardé. Con respecto a mi proyecto de una historia mía… algunas ideas me rondan, ya tengo la idea principal y la trama, habrá que ver cuando me decido a empezarla (mejor toma una silla, creo que esa si será tardada). Saludos hasta el pozo. Bye

**Tenshi**** Lain:**

Hola Tenshi. No te preocupes, no me pareció desfasado tu review, recuerdo que ibas un capítulo atrás de cómo los publicaba, pero veo que te pusiste al dia (y como no hacerlo después de semejante atraso de mí parte ¿no?)

Espero que tú Pc este bien y al fin hayas superado los inconvenientes que te impedían conectarte a Internet. Te cuento que ahora soy yo la de esos inconvenientes ya que, por políticas de la empresa han bloqueado el acceso a Internet de todas las máquinas, incluso la utilización del MSN. Para publicar este capítulo tuve que ir a un café Internet, pero no me quejo, ya que son gajes del oficio.

¿De verdad te habías hecho tus propias teorías sobre lo que habìa pasado entre T y S en el pasado? Jejeje, nunca pensé en eso pero tiene lógica, ya que yo tengo varias teorías cuando leo un Fic, y muchas más cuando leo los libros de HP (principalmente este último, pero prefiero no tocar ese tema aún) ¿Sabes? Tu teoría de porque S detesta a Harry es bastante cierta. El chico es como ver a James revivido y más joven, así que es lógico que el profesor se enchinche (Traducción: se moleste, aunque también se aplique se llena de ronchas) cuando lo ve. Ya ves, S saca a relucir lo "mejor" de cualquier persona. ¿Y de que otra manera podía contestarle T? La verdad pensé bastante en cual debía ser la reacción de T, pero creo que las discusiones quedaron bien. Que bueno que te gusto la escena del duelo, fue la que más me costó escribir, y tenía bastantes nervios cuando la publiqué, porque no sabía si me había hecho entender como quería. La verdad si, T si se hace querer (incluso por las serpientes, jejeje)

Lo de Voldemort no te lo puedo explicar aún, pero te aseguro que por allí se llegará al "gran desenlace" jejejeje, a ver que resulta al final. Ya verás (mejor dicho, leerás) lo que sucederá en el futuro entre S y T, no puedo adelantarte nada pero creo que te gustará (o eso espero). Gracias por tu saludo de fin de año. Bye

**Sami**

¡Hola niña!

¿Qué tal va todo por tu mundo? Espero que re bien. Y que las clases de inglés vayan mejor. Siento mucho no poder seguido hablando contigo por MSN, pero en mi trabajo quitaron los accesos (dicen que hablábamos mucho, y creo que tienen razón, algunos tenían hasta diez pantallas de MSN abiertas al mismo tiempo). Espero poder seguir comunicándome contigo por correo y que este capítulo también te guste (no hay Remus en el, pero si bastante conversación, a ver que te parece)

Me gusto tu comentario sobre que las personas que hablan solas tienen pensamientos profundos, aunque mi opinión no es imparcial, debido a que yo tengo esa costumbre. Jejejeje, Bye

**Anna:**

¡Hola Anna! Que bueno saber que tengo una lectora más (ejem, ejem, no quise sonar petulante). Espero que sigas conmigo hasta el final, y prometo no volver a desaparecerme tanto tiempo, aunque no puedo prometerte que los personajes no seguirán en su sufrimiento (soy mala, lo se). Que bueno que te gusta el fic, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Bye

**Ginny84:**

¿Te leíste todo el fic¡Chispas! Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para hacerlo. Que bueno que te gusta. ¿De verdad parece un culebrón la historia? Oye, pues pensándolo bien tienes razón, trataré que la cosa se agilice (pero no prometo nada¿ok?) Lo del regalo de Ginny... hay mujer, ojalá pudiera decirte para cuando, pero la verdad me temo que tendrás que esperar a ver cuando salta ese conejo (perdón por ello ¿si?). Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, y gracias otra vez por leerme. Bye

**lady**** darck:**

Hola my lady. Que bueno que te gusta la historia, y más aún que la hayas leído por recomendación (dale mis agradecimientos también a Indira por ese gesto). La verdad actualizaba cada semana, pero por múltiples razones ya no seguí con ello desde hace bastante tiempo hasta ahora. En esta nueva etapa (¡chispas! Sonó como a plan de gobierno) planeo hacerlo cada quince días. Ojalá siga contando contigo (y me perdones el atraso en publicar) Bye.

**llunaa:**

¡Hola niña! No te preocupes por el review, me agrada saber que sigues leyendo el fic (y ojalá que sigas después de semejante pausa que tuve). Bye  
**pangelik**

¡Hola! Bueno, no actualizaba por… bueno, no importa, todo sonaría a excusa y lo mejor es no darla (además que me muero de la vergüenza por haber dejando tanto tiempo sin publicar). La verdad si estaba ocupada, pero ahora ya tengo las cosas mejor controladas para darme mi espacio y escribir. En este capítulo ya sabemos algo más de la relación ST (aunque se que parece que todo se va por la cañería). A ver que opinas de los señores Tonks. Bye

**Melisa: **

¡Hola! Perdón por atrasarme tanto en publicar. Ya esta aquí el capítulo, ojalá aun te interese leerlo (me haría feliz el saber que así es pero soy consiente que me pase de la raya con el tiempo trascurrido entre el último capítulo y este). Bye

**crystal-dono:**

¡Hola! A mi también me encantan los chicos malos, aunque he de confesar que Malfoy no es de mis favoritos. Que bueno que te parece bien la pareja que se me ocurrió para este fic y ojalá te guste este capítulo. Bye.

**Sinistra: **

¡Hola! Siento haberte defraudado y haber permitido que me atrapara este año sin actualizar. Ojalá me perdones. La verdad (y no es excusa ni justificación) si se lo que es esperar por un fic que no continúa. Soy fan de "La leyenda del Elixir de Garús" y lamentablemente mi amiga Clau no lo ha continuado. Aunque no me creas, si se el final de mi fic, pero como llegar a él es un camino que aún estoy recorriendo y curiosamente lo descubro junto a ustedes.

Espero no haber provocado que te molestaras conmigo, ojalá la publicación de este capítulo te contente (por favor, por favor). Bye.

**Crys**

¡Hola Crys! (Bonito nick). Estoy bien, gracias. Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, lamento haberte hecho esperar tantos meses. Ojalá te guste la continuación del relato. Bye.

**Eve**

¡Hola! Si, mi beta es muy buena, pero lamentablemente no he podido comunicarme con ella últimamente y estoy preocupada. La verdad es que quisiera saber como está pero no la localizo. Se que tenía uno de esos bloqueos de escritor (que son horribles, yo tuve uno… ¿se nota verdad?).

S si quiere todavía a F, porque es uno de esos amores que te marcan, pero eso un sentimiento por un amor pasado, lo cual no impide que ahora sienta uno muy fuerte por T.

Lo de las traducciones lo he hecho porque la verdad a mi me han ayudado, mi inglés no es tan bueno como para traducir. Entiendo a veces lo que se dice, pero no como decirlo.

Jejejeje, si, me gustan los finales dramáticos, tal vez es mi vena malvada que ha veces me domina.

La verdad, se que clase de dolor siente T porque, como tu dices, no es fácil aceptar que un amor es imposible; lo curiosos es que los dos han tomado ese camino sin saber que si se puede. Lo de Voldemort… puedo decirte que vas por buen camino en tus deducciones.

Ya volvía escribir, como te darás cuenta. Espero que te guste lo que publique ahora. Bye

**sales-women**

¡Hola! No, no me morí (aunque a veces en el trabajo siento que tampoco tengo vida, jejejeje). Se que paso demasiado tiempo, pero logré regresar (¡Esta viva!). Bye

**Clau**** de Snape:**

¡Amiga mia! Clau¿Qué te has hecho? Te he escrito pero no he obtenido respuesta. Por favor, solo dime que estas bien ¿si? (Que alguien me de noticias tuyas por favor)

Si tenía muy poquitos días libres y la verdad el cansancio me atacó de manera total. Pero ya estoy recuperada (o acostumbrada, creo). Pero he retomado el hilo de la escritura. Ojalá te guste este capítulo. Bye.

**Indiwita**

¡Hola! Ya estoy acá y dispuesta a seguir con el fic hasta el final. Bye

**HoneyBeeM:**

¡Hola! Que nick más dulce tienes (si, se que es un chiste malo, pero el humor no se me da mucho). Lamento la tardanza en publicar, pero espero me perdones y aceptes mi reaparición por estos rumbos. Gracias por los besitos de chocolate y te envío también muchos. Bye

**Replika:**

¡Hola¡Te leíste toda la historia¡Chispas! Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para hacerlo. Se que me tardé en publicar pero ya estoy de vuelta. Estoy bien, gracias. Un poco desubicada pero bien (aunque yo creo que siempre ando así). Bye.


End file.
